In Plain Sight
by gift of the gabz
Summary: Season One Re-write: What if Blair and Dan had met each other before, and one week in Paris led to more than the two of them ever let on. Are 'Cabbage Patch' & 'one 95-pound package of girly evil' really terms of discontent or terms of endearment. Will they grow together and take the UES by storm?
1. Pilot

**Paris, France**

**24th December 2006**

Her ebony hair was quaffed to perfection. Her silver dress glittered under the unflattering museum lights, yet all he saw was beauty. Her initial beauty was there and it was guaranteed that in a crowd she was destined to turn heads. But her true perfection was not displayed unless you were lucky enough to hear her infectious laugh. Her undeniable wit. Her love for classic movies. Not to mention her extensive knowledge of classic literature.

The way she held herself was as if she belonged to a different era, her clothes were more modest, only enhanced her allure. There was an air of regality and finality that was not missed by those who passed her. Surrounded by people who were envious, adoring and beneath her, she should have been ecstatic. Yet it was all she could do to keep from wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to hold herself together.

In the crowd there was one boy who wasn't fazed by the act. One boy who on any other occasion would not have made the step towards her. It certainly wasn't the same boy who placed a seemingly possessive arm around her shoulder and walked her out onto the patio. What made him act as he did was simply the fact that as he met her eyes he had seen the confusion and uncertainty that he knew had no place being there.

Neither had met before, yet it was as if they had known each other for years.

She was simply grateful for the gesture, his arm felt as if it was doing what hers were unable to. Holding her together. The cool air from the balcony whipped them, tinging her cheeks red and allowing her to breathe properly again. An involuntary shiver ran down her spine, and as someone who bases her life on being able to control everything it was a true sign of how lost she was. Moments later the soft material of his jacket was placed on her shoulders. Reveling in the remaining body heat that had seeped into the jacket, Blair turned to her rescuer.

Taking him in from head to toe, there was an aspect of familiarity, yet she was positive she had never met him before in her life. She was Blair Cornelia Waldorf after all. It only makes sense that if they had ever met before he would surely remember, he would know her. His black hair was neatly styled, and set of the slight sparkle in his brown eyes.

Sitting down on the bench they huddled together, each reasoning that it was simply to combat the weather.

"Are you okay?" he asked tentatively, somehow understanding within minutes of meeting her, that she was a woman who held power and did not show weakness.

As she glanced into his brown eyes she saw the concern in them. Slowly Blair felt her resolve crumbling. It had been months since anyone other than Dorota had shown her true concern. No motive behind it, no scheme in place, and certainly no malicious emotions towards her. His voice held the familiar New York twang and instead of causing her to worry about a potential Gossip Girl leak, it simply reassured her that he was someone she could trust. Just maybe he would be able to make sense of the chaos that had become her life.

"No" she finally admitted feeling defeated. "Nothing is going according to plan. How can one person leaving change a plan that has been in place since kindergarden? My best friend abandons me without so much as a phone call, text, email, even a letter would have sufficed. My boyfriend has pulled away from me ever since and I'm positive she is the reason why. Yet it hurts to much to believe it. I came here to escape, my father is here on a business trip and I figured why not. Maybe the city of love and lights, would be able to shed some light on my love life and fix whatever is wrong. But here I am on Christmas Eve and neither have called me. I just don't know what I did wrong."

As the tears sprang to her eyes, she fought to ward them off. After all, a Waldorf does not cry. She felt one tear escape the confines of her tear ducts. He watched enraptured by her story. He could not understand how her best friend could do that, couldn't comprehend how her boyfriend was unable to simply pick up the phone and call her. If she was his, he would never be able to leave her side. He watched as her eyes began to water and watched her control the tears threatening to spill over. Watching a lone tear escape her eye, his hand instinctually moved to wipe it.

As his warm hand caressed her cool cheek, stopping the tear in its tracks. There was a spark that none could deny. A connection made in that minute action, that made him forget the girl with the golden hair that he had loved from afar for the last two years. The girl that had consumed his vision so much that he had never noticed just who was beside her. A connection that made Blair feel alive, loved and wanted again, for the first time since Serena had left. That made her forget all about Nate and their questionable future.

It was that connection that made both of them lean together as their lips connected. They began moving in a rhythm that matched their heartbeats. Quick and light. Pulling apart he reached towards her and held her small, smooth, delicate hand in his larger, calloused one.

"You did nothing wrong. They don't know what they have." He replied breathlessly. Suddenly he seemed to remember that they hadn't even introduced one and other. This was so out of character for him, that it felt as if he was living someone else's life, or perhaps the life of one of the characters from the novels he read. "I'm sorry, I'm D-"

"No, I don't want to know your name. It's not real unless we know who the other is. The real things in my life haven't been going well recently, so don't tell me your name. You can give me something to call you, but not your name."

"Alright. You can call me Cabbage Patch" he announced, happily complying to her wishes. The name brought a smile to Blair's face and she felt that the name suited him completely. It would be a name that Blair herself may have picked. The night was beginning to feel like one of her Audrey Hepburn movies, so she decided it was only right.

"I'm Holly" He beamed at her already feeling privileged to get to know her, yet also feeling a sense of mystery and wonder with how her mind worked.

X X X X X X X X X

The following day Dan had discovered why she had picked the name Holly, when they had watched Breakfast at Tiffany's. Likewise Blair became informed of Cedric when she had found him on his bed as they watched.

It turned out that the Chateau that his mother Alison had been given by her investor, when she had decided to view Paris as it allowed her to gain some inspiration for her paintings, had been right next to where Blair and her father Harold where staying at one of her mother's models Ramon's house.

The parents had decided that a joint Christmas dinner would allow their children to continue in their friendship, and as the saying goes '_the more the merrier._' Alison was glad Dan was able to befriend someone other than Vanessa who had moved back to Vermont a while ago. Whilst Harold was simply pleased to see the familiar spark in Blair that had been missing since Serena's departure. Given the fact that Alison called Dan 'Honey' and Harold called Blair 'Bear', Cabbage Patch and Holly remained in tact.

Christmas quickly became Blair's third favourite holiday, after Thanksgiving and her birthday of course. Since the pair had only met a day ago, there had been no time for gift buying and so they decided that handmade gifts were the best options. Covered in glitter, paint and clay, Blair was amused to find herself actually having a good time as opposed to worrying about the current state of her clothes. Similarly she was able to look past Cabbage Patch's polyester and plaid wardrobe.

She quickly found herself mesmerized by the intricacies of his project. His arm muscles coiled and relaxed in a rhythmic way that was soothing to simply watch. Realising she had been staring for the better part of five minutes she turned back to the messy table before her and began with new determination to make his present something he could cherish forever.

Dan was struggling with the calligraphy and was moving at a snails pace, to counteract his usual scrawl. It hadn't taken Harold even thirty seconds of convincing for him to let Dan into her room. Once there he had headed straight to her dresser and grabbed the hair brush off it. Maybe it was the writer in him that needed to perform such dramatic actions or perhaps it was that he had never felt this way about someone before. Yet he took all the precision possible to engrave what he wanted into the back of the brush. _"Holly, I'm in love with you."_ Yes he agrees it may be rash, may lead to a disastrous result but if there is one thing Dan Humphrey does best it was being blatantly the words with the final gold paint he found that it suited her personality perfectly. She is destined for the gold, she will outshine everyone in life, her determination and ambition will ensure that. If there was one thing that Dan was absolutely sure of was that he had never met anyone who was as honest as him as the girl sitting next to him and whilst many times in the last day, the things she has said may have come across as rude, it was simply her honesty.

That evening the two exchanged gifts by the fireplace and when Blair gave him the bookmark she had made, the way he looked at it reassured her it was going to be cherished and put to good use. Ironically, she would have been able to buy him a solid gold bookmark with the swipe of a card, yet she felt that this one meant so much more. Throughout the design she had added various lines that hinted at the letter B, which quickly became intertwined with D's, as she remembers that before she cut him off he had begun with a D.

Dan could see the obvious thought and feelings put behind the gift and loved how her face had glowed as she watched his reaction. With her gift out of the way Dan swiftly became apprehensive of his present. He was nervous and the butterflies making their home in his stomach was not helpful. He glanced at her expectant face and sighed, yet as her hand squeezed his reassuringly he realised it was now or never.

At first when Blair was handed her own hairbrush she was confused. Yet as she turned it over she quickly detected the changes, her fingers began tracing the words, and whilst she knew that they could be simply the lines from Breakfast at Tiffany's she knew it was much more. What scared Blair the most though was that the thought of him loving her already didn't scare her. In fact it had the opposite reaction, she felt the last drop of hurt, betrayal and fear leave her only to be replaced by comfort, joy and a feeling stronger than she ever had with Nate.

Silently she reached over to where he was sitting, shoulders hunched forward a look of regret placed on his face. Slowly she moved her body closer so that she was on her knees facing him. Holding his face between her fingers she leaned in and kissed him in thanks. Once she pulled away he swiftly pulled her back into a giant hug a kissed the top of her head. She breathed in his scent that was surprisingly spicy, but with a hint of waffles and coffee. She grabbed the brush and held it to her chest tightly, signifying the importance it now held to her.

X X X X X X X X X

It was New Years Eve and the friendship had blossomed between the two, yet nothing had gone further than a light kiss. A few drinks later and that was no longer the case. It had been clumsy, nerve wracking and somewhat painful. Yet neither of them came to regret their loss of their virginity the following day. The unspoken love between the two had only grown with the act.

Blair and Harold were leaving that afternoon and both Blair and Dan came to the conclusion that it was time for reality to set in. Blair was in a loveless relationship, but it was socially acceptable and Dan was used to his role of the observer. Neither wanted to completely forget the past week, so their real names were still not exchanged allowing a section of their fantasy to live on, held in place by the presents they each had in their bags.

**New York City, New York**

**13th October 2007**

What happened in Paris stays in Paris. The unspoken agreement that allowed Blair to continue her relationship with Nate, and allowed Dan to go back to his pit of self wallowing before he made the stupid decision of seeking out the girl with the silky hair, whose favourite actress was Audrey Hepburn and whose real name began with B. (Yes it did not escape him). Yet as the months blew by she was becoming more of a distant dream, the only reassurance of the whole even was his bookmark. Finally when the blond hurricane blew back into the UES, Dan was more than happy to forget the Brunette Vixen that invaded his dreams.

In 10 months a lot had changed. Alison left Dan's family for her investor. Harold left Blair and Eleanor for Ramon. Ironically the four of them were co-inhabiting peacefully as neighbours. Serena returned. Dan got a date with the girl who use to consume his dreams. Only to discover it was her best friend he really wanted, whilst Blair's words echoed around in his mind reminding him of just how unstable Serena was.

Blair felt as if she had once again come in second to Serena. When her Cabbage Patch and Ex-Best Friend left the party with her newest minion Little J. When Blair's worst suspicions had been confirmed she had wanted to seek out the boy who she knew would make her forget. The boy who she could have been with for the past ten months if it hadn't been for Nate's selfishness. That was the real reason she had gotten mad at Nate because they had drifted so far apart that it was as if they were strangers. The only reason she had forbidden Nate to speak to Serena was in the hopes of both of the feeling what she had to suffer through for the last year.

Blair couldn't help it when her heart quickened as she saw her Cabbage Patch take control of matters, reminding her very much of how willing she was to relinquish control that night. She couldn't help the blush that lined her cheeks at the memory any more than he could help the way he immediately knew the emotions that were brewing behind her appearance. He could see it in her eyes as easily as he had the first time they had met. These emotions that made him want to have her in his arms again, and make sure she knows how much he loves her, and tell her how much she has invaded his thoughts and become all consuming.

Despite his growing need to run over to her and sweep her off her feet in some romantic gesture, he reminded himself not only was he on a date with Serena, but he was not Cabbage Patch and she was not Holly. Regardless how much both of them wanted it to be the case. But he couldn't help but meet her warm brown eyes, eyes that seemed to soften when they met his.

That night as Serena and he went their separate ways, he was unable to kiss her because his thoughts were somewhere else, so he did the first thing that came to his mind. He waved. He knew it had not been what she had wanted, but images of brunette hair, and brown eyes whispering his name were consuming him. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he knew her name and the illusion would be shattered.

Blair picked up her hairbrush and in a customary routine she traced her hand over the engraving on the back. She watched as tears streamed silently down her cheeks and knew she was truly experiencing heartbreak as she cried more over the loss of a man, who was never truly hers to begin with, a nameless stranger. Than she did for Nate and Serena combined. Finally she picked herself off the ground. It was beneath her to feel this way. She was a Waldorf after all.

Little did the two of them know that this was just the beginning.


	2. The Wild Brunch

**The Palace Hotel, New York**

**23rd September 2007**

Jenny had asked question upon question last night after my date, and all I could think about was my 'Holly'. After Jenny had gone to bed, I returned to Gossip Girl and got the news I had been fearing since I had seen her at the party. At first I was hoping that she was not the same Blair Waldorf that Jenny had been raving about for months. As far as I could tell that girl was conniving, evil, label-whoring dictator who was everything I hated about the Upper East Side wrapped in one petite package.

But my Holly was non of those things, she was delicate, honest, loving. She protected those she loved. Yet as I thought back to our conversation all those months ago I realised how it could all be a defensive mechanism. The betrayal she had felt was palpable, and looking around me now at Nate, her supposed boyfriend, who is sitting next to me waiting to talk to Serena. I come across as oblivious but I am anything but, years spent on the outside has trained me well. I can tell that he is assessing the threat I make, just on my appearance alone. I sigh internally when he smiles smugly obviously accepting that I apparently pose little threat. Showing me just how much I don't belong in Holly's world. I felt my hands clench together at the thought of Blair and how hurt she would be if she knew where Nate was at the moment. Just the other day Chuck and him had been talking about Serena on the bus and Nate had made some half-assed attempt at mentioning his relationship with Blair. I would be shouting from the rooftops if I was with Blair. Serena is simply a complementary prize. An acceptable reason for me to possible spend some time with Blair. Even if it is in a room full of other people, I'm holding Serena's hand and were only talking with our eyes.

Finally Nate appears to have gained some sense and left. Unfortunately that only leaves me with my thoughts and until I met Blair, I liked to think of myself as a good person, yet now I'm planning how to rendezvous with my Girlfriend's best friend and that has me guilt ridden. I used to believe Serena was the sun to my world, yet I never felt that without her I would have no oxygen. Blair is my oxygen, she keeps me alive, she motivates me all I have to think about is what she would say to me and I'm sitting at my keyboard typing more furiously than I ever did when Serena was my muse. The guilt is so encompassing that I find myself drumming on the chair, silently enjoying the concierge Dexter's frustration at my actions. It lasted about two minutes before he kicked me out, but those two minutes were incredibly entertaining.

Walking outside the morning wind, was refreshing in clearing my mind. Slowly I walked out towards the street only to have to suppress a groan, honestly how desperate was this guy. I mean yes I am here in the hopes of getting in good with Serena to allow me to get a few minutes to chat with her best friend, okay I have no right to judge. Oh well, judging others is so much more fun.

"So, ah, what do you need to talk to Serena about?" please have a legitimate excuse and allow me to believe that you are worthy of dating my Blair and will not leave her for Serena when you get the chance.

"Nothing, just in the Neighbourhood. You?" So close, you couldn't even come up with an acceptable excuse. Well for that matter neither could I, so I told him just that. We talked a bit like Serena and he finished with "Yeah, well, that's Serena. With her you'll never know." Why couldn't he just accept that with Blair there is never any uncertainty, despite all that he has put her threw according to Gossip Girl, they are still happily dating. Once again Blair's capacity to love astounds me, I bet that there is some terms and conditions and Nate is bound to be breaking by plaining to do whatever with Serena. Dan firmly decided that he was not going to allow Nate another chance to hurt Blair, even if that meant that Dan had to increase the ruse, to get Serena 'back'.

Of Course, this moment wouldn't be complete without the infamous Chuck Bass. Resident Scum Bag, Sister Molester and just all around ass. My fist ached to punch him again and a proper one this time. After some completely useless trash talk since Nate wasn't going to let Chuck go at it, which meant my plan of accidentally landing one on Nate was out of the question.

**Blair's Penthouse, New York**

**23rd September 2007**

Serena blonde head floated into my view, and as per usual she was talking not even realising the absence of my response, what did she think was going to happen, she could just come back after a year, neglect to tell me she had sex with my boyfriend and continue on as if nothing had ever happened.

"I've got two baguettes and Audrey." Serena's voice was laced with excitement.

"I must of blanked on the part when I invited you over" Her face fell faster than a kid who still had their tooth under the pillow in the morning and no money. I would have laughed, might have even given her Nate if one of two things had never happened. Firstly she left, she left without even a call. It was Lily who informed me of her departure. She never responded when I called her, I was alone when Daddy left to go live with Ramon, Eleanor is never around, Nate might as well have left and Cabbage Patch was just a dream I desperately wished I could go back to. If Serena had just come clean about the whole thing, I have no doubt that I may have disowned her as a friend, put out a blast on gossip girl involving some sort of venereal disease but we would have eventually gotten past it. Of course there would have been terms about the amount of PDA allowed with Nate, but with Serena, the life span of her romantic relationship are about as long as the Taylor Swift song depicting them. However she lied to me about it and for that I will not forgive her. Secondly, she has my Cabbage Patch, its bad enough she takes the spotlight, sleeps with Nate before I do and then she manages to steal the one thing that was never publicly mine yet hurt so much more than anything else.

"I...I called you. Blair, it's Sunday morning: Coffee, croissants, 'Breakfast at Tiffany's. It's our tradition."

When he met my eyes last night, I could tell what he wanted to do and it took everything that was in me to not run into his arms right then. Thinking about him made me restless and want to claw Serena's eyes out at the same time so I did the socially acceptable thing. Take her down with my words, and not my manicured paws.

"I have new traditions now"

"There not traditions if they're new"

I couldn't help the smirk that lined my face at her continual efforts. In the past I may have forgiven her, but if there was one thing that this past year taught me, it was that you can't trust anyone, I need to protect myself. Nate and Serena had torn me down, I was lost, years of trying to be in the spotlight and being shutdown, caused me to become Serena's shadow as much as I hated to admit it I didn't know who I was without her. Then add in that I may have been Nate's girlfriend since Kindergarden but he was as good as gone. The only person I could associate myself with was Holly and she wasn't even real. Holly belonged with Cabbage Patch in Paris, away from the Drama and mess of the Upper East Side. Yet when I was Holly, I had never felt truer to herself, yet if I allowed myself to be that here I would be flayed alive.

"It was... Before I found out you had sex with my boyfriend" _and then got my Cabbage Patch._ I added in my head refusing to admit another thing she took from my out loud. Serena just sat in front of me and shifted, clearly uncomfortable, on the couch. I just raised my eyebrow and dared her to answer.

"How did you find out?" I felt like shaking my head, rewinding to check that she had actually said that. No I'm sorry, no it was a mistake I was at my lowest point, no Hi my name is Serena and I'm a sex addict. No, the first thing that comes out of her mouth is how did you find out. Seriously! How the hell does she think I found out, it was certainly not from her.

"Nate told me. At least he felt he owed me the truth"

"I don't know what to say" No shit Sherlock, serious S you live up to all the blonde jokes. Try apologizing, it wont do much at this point but it is the polite thing to do.

"Don't bother saying anything. I wouldn't believe you anyway" while that's mainly true, it's rather simple actually I don't care anymore. Her life is no longer any of my concern. She started down that path when she left and sealed her fate when she brought Cabbage Patch, to my party which she was not invited to.

"Blair, it was..." I cut off her piteous attempts at non-apologies, you see it became apparent thirty seconds into the conversation that she has no regrets about what she did, and what is really infuriating right now is that she wont own up to it.

"You know... I always knew you're a whore... I never took you for a liar too" I may be called a bitch because l'm so honest to a point that it is rude, but regardless of Serena's idiotic rationalizations to herself and inevitably Nate, they both lied and deserve each other in that aspect, but I'll be dead before either of them gets away scott free. I already told Nate he is not to talk to Serena ever again and I will remain his girlfriend something neither of us are clearly pleased about and now Serena will get her warning. If she doesn't heed it, well the the gloves are off and the real bitch comes out.

"Blair, how do I fix this" Does she really believe there is a way to fix this.

"You don't, Serena. You just stay away from me, my boyfriend and my friends. You're done here." It almost looked like she was going to fight and that was exactly what I wanted, no, needed. I wasn't even close to finished and I needed her out of my sight before I take all of my Cabbage Patch related rage out on her.

About ten minutes later, Little J showed up with some lame excuse about calligraphy pens. It was obvious that she just wanted to know if people were talking about her yet. It was impressive, the only girls I have seen reject Chuck Bass, were Serena and myself even Georgina went there. Little Jenny had the promise to become a major it girl and my possible successor once my time at Constance was done. I just had to make it official by giving her a Eleanor Waldorf original and she would be on her way, but I had to make sure she was who I wanted.

"Oh My God, you've got a Cabbage Patch. My brother used to have one of these. His name was Cedric" I was too far gone, in la-la land to pay attention to what she was saying. I had gotten Holly as a reminder of Cabbage Patch and when I needed to talk to him, Holly was the one I turned to and I could imagine his rough voice giving me ridiculous but incredibly good advice.

"Your brother's name is Cedric?" I asked genuinely curious as to what kind of parents would name their kid Cedric.

"No, that was his 'Cabbage Patch Kid'. My brother's name is Dan" Instantly my eyes zeroed in on the answers to my prayers. I just needed another piece of information, albeit a painful one at that and I would know how to get to my Cabbage Patch. "Actually, you might know him. He, uhm, he went out with Serena last night." There it is, congratulations Jenny the dress is yours. Jenny continued her babble, but now that I think about it, I know that Dan wouldn't want his little sister to be a part of this world.

"If you want to be part of this world, Jenny, people will talk... eventually. And you, need to decide if this... is all worth it" Inside I prayed that she would say no. As much potential as she had, if I could do this one thing for Dan, it would be worth it. It could be a thank you for getting me through these last few months, even if he didn't know he had done it. Dan had shown me how great it was to feel loved again, and love that person in return. I can't blame him for falling into Serena's web all men do eventually. But if I can stop him from falling for an imaginary girl, who does not exist in real life than I will. And if Jenny decides that this life is worth it, then I will take her under my wing and teach her how to survive this mess, the only way possible. From the top.

**Brunch at The Palace Hotel, New York**

**23rd September 2007**

Lily, had roped Serena, who in turn had roped me into going to this God awful brunch. My eyes immediately sought out the curtain of chestnut curls that invaded my dreams. She appeared to be in her element laughing, smiling and chatting with her friends around her. Seeming was the key element. I had come to learn who the real Blair was that week in Paris, even if it was unintentional. The real Blair has a smile that lights up the entire room and the light reaches her eyes, her laughter sounds like bells, but is so unique that you can't help but join in, and the real Blair has knowledge, that I know from years of going to school with them, goes above and beyond her companions. When her eyes glanced around the room again, and found Serena and I at the door, a harsh glare was directed our way, it immediately softened when she met my eyes, but once Serena reached for my hand, and I didn't stop her, the glare was back with even more force.

"This was definitely a bad idea" I agreed with Serena, but for different reasons.

The spread of food was amazing and as I commented on it I watched Serena's eyes drift. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Nate, motioning for her to follow him. I hoped that Serena wouldn't simply because that would confirm what I knew Blair already suspected. However less than five seconds later Serena excused herself barely waiting for my response. I searched for Blair again but found her in discussion with a man, who resembled Nate, so I could only assume was his father.

Howard Archibald is an ambitious and boring man. The more I spoke to him, the more I realised it was his idea to keep Nate and I together. I knew Dan was too good of character to do anything to whilst he was here with Serena, and after talking to Chuck, I took the last chance I had of keeping Nate and possibly getting over Dan and headed up to Chuck's suite. I caught Dan's eyes as we left and the sadness was present, yet there was also flecks of understanding.

It pained her how he could be understanding at a time like this when all she wanted was for him to get all possessive like he had done, with Jenny at the Kiss on the Lips party. We were fast approaching Chuck's suite and when Nate realised and quickly stiffened I knew why. Serena had been nowhere near Dan when they had left and despite being 'a whore' as Blair had dubbed her, she knew she would not have left Dan, when he was like her life preserver, unless it was for Nate. And this time she wanted to catch them together, it may be able to get her out of this sham of a relationship.

"Nate..." The voice Blair, had heard too many times in the last 48 hours after a year of no contact was there exactly as she had expected. Yet here was her chance to shine. _Oscar's here comes Blair Waldorf playing the role of the betrayed Girlfriend/Best Friend._

"Serena? What is she doing here" I rounded on Nate.

"I was waiting for Nate"

"Just to talk" _Oh Natie sometimes you are too naive for your own good. Step 2, here we go._

"You said you'd never speak to her again." I screamed at Nate in 'disbelief'.

"You said that? Why would you say that?" _Seriously between the two, no one would be safe, one can only hope the idiocy and naivety cannot be passed down to their children, or God knows if they reproduced how many times their kids would have to repeat Kindergarden._

"Because you can't be trusted!" _honestly how hard is that to get through their heads, or is the joint hair product killed the remaining brain cells._

"It's not Serena's fault" _Good job Nate, fall right into the trap._ It did kind of hurt that he would so willingly defend Serena's honour in a way he never had hers.

"Do not defend her!"

"I asked her to come"

"Oh, oh, so you want to talk to her"

"Yes. Yes, to explain... why I'm not talking to her."

"Maybe I'll leave you two to finish that fascinating conversation." I finished sarcastically. _I'll accept a trophy presented by Brad Pitt please._

"Uh, no, no, I'll go. Let you guys get back to your quicky." _She did really just say that didn't she. Oh well I guess the audience wants a reprise. Blair Waldorf part 2._

"It wasn't a quicky, Sex is actually kind of a big deal to some of us." _Like Cabbage Patch_ I thought bitterly as I remembered how he had ensured me that he was in no way expecting sex, even though this was the last time we would see each other. Regardless of our drunken state, he had still cared about my morals.

"Oh, yeah, I can see that. Chuck's bed? Very Romantic. Classy too."

"Oh, like you. I bet your new friend Dan would love to hear all about how classy you are." My heart fluttered at the chance of not only seeing but talking to Dan and not as Holly, but as Blair Waldorf. I mean I'll be the first to admit, Blair Waldorf is not exactly a nice person. I can only hope that if he really loves me like the back of my brush reminds me, then he'll see past the walls, appearances and personas and see the real me. The me that is closer to Holly. I ran quickly towards him, my heart beating loudly in my ears, while butterflies made themselves known in my stomach.

I faintly heard Serena say "Dan. What..."

Dan had wandered out of the ballroom, once Blair had disappeared with Nate, it pained him more than he liked to admit, and the thought of what they were probably doing now made him want to gag. Unfortunately for him not only did he overhear an annoyingly ridiculous conversation between Bart Bass and Lily Van der Woodsen, but he had to talk with her afterwards. Which led to his excuse of looking for Serena. Finally he decided to turn back to the party in case she returned.

Within minutes, the girl that made his heart flutter shamelessly was standing in the archway, quickly taking in her appearance, the time she had been gone and her current expression he was exuberant that nothing appeared to have transpired. But what shocked him the most was that she was quickly making her way over to him, apparently risking acknowledging.

"Dan?" She questioned slightly breathless as she took in his appearance, there was a slight hitch in her breath as she remembered what he looked like underneath his clothes, he was having the same distractive thoughts so he was grateful when she continued the conversation before he would require some form of release. "Hi I'm Blair Waldorf, Serena's friend."

Given their current location Dan decided to take her lead, yet he was pretty sure he knew where it was going. "Oh, hey. Yeah do you happen to know where she is"

"As a matter of fact I do." as if on cue, Nate and Serena ran over to where they were standing.

"Blair!" Serena shouted sounding exasperated.

"Serena, there you are. Where were you?" Blair could barely resist rolling her eyes at Serena's flirty smile and breathless 'Hi' in response.

"She was waiting in a hotel room... for my boyfriend."

"To talk" Serena begged Dan to understand. Yet given what he knew he was on Blair side, but he knew he was supposed to know nothing so proceeded to take that route.

"About why we weren't talking" Nate said as if that explained everything.

"That doesn't sound any smarter the second time." Blair exclaimed, it took everything in Dan to not laugh at Nate idiocy.

"Why weren't you talking?" Dan paused for a moment, to see who was going to jump in, but seeing as no one was he continued, quickly figuring out Blair's plan. "Does this have anything to do with why you were waiting for Serena this morning?"

Blair seized her excellently delivered opportunity "You were what?"

"And here I thought you were waiting for me." Chuck drawl meshed with the conversation as he moved from his place of observation.

"Oh, exactly what the situation needs: Chuck. Now what's going on here?"

"We were just getting to that" Blair ever the pragmatist, moved forward with the agenda.

"Blair, please don't do this" Serena begged, however both Blair and Dan were past the point of caring and where simply applying their quickly diminishing self control.

"Sorry, did you want to tell him" Blair said in the most sickly sweet voice. In which she was silently imploring the blonde to own up to her mistake. Yet apparently she was taking to long, since Chuck was rapidly loosing interest.

"I'll tell him" he said, happy to have a hand in any form of Dan's 'pain'. This caused Nate and Blair to let out a surprised 'you know' whilst Dan was not surprised over the years at school Chuck had proved surprisingly resourceful and now that he was beginning to understand just who was in this circle, it made sense that Chuck would know.

Chuck's response of "I know everything" only furthered Dan's belief's.

"And apparently I know nothing" Dan's sarcastic comment was believed by all except Blair who saw the slight spark in his eye and knew he was struggling to keep control just as much as she was, and was simply eager to get this over with.

"Look, Dan, it was a long time ago and I regret it" Dan, Chuck and Blair, were getting incredibly antsy at just how long this conversation was taking so Chuck once again took the lead.

"Look, Serena, stop trying to pretend you're a good girl. So you slept with your best friend's boyfriend. I kind of admire you for it."

Dan waited an appropriate amount of time, well as long as he could allow, Blair's proximity was really affecting him. "Is that true?"

"Well, then she ran away and lied about it" Blair added finally letting some of her hurt show. "I just thought you should know before you fall head over heels for a perfect girl in her perfect world..." All Dan could think about was how Blair should know that she is his girl, the one who is perfect as a result of her imperfections. "and then get left alone with no one but your 'Cabbage Patch Kid'" Dan's heart nearly stopped at Blair's words, she had acknowledged it in public, and Dan's fears multiplied with Nate's next words.

"Cabbage Patch?" Yet as Nate turned his head slightly Dan realised it was just a coincidence and Blair would have never told Nate and Nate was no where near smart enough to make the connection. That just left one option.

"Did you talk to my sister?" inside he was glad because that meant that Jenny had spoken to someone about the situation and the look Blair gave him was one of reassurance.

"Ah, yes, little Jenny. Do believe she and I have some unfinished business" Dan fulfilling his brotherly duties, stepped closer to Chuck.

"You stay away form her"

"Poor Daniel, so little time, so many sluts to-" Chucks word were cut off by Dan's shove and it was only because they were in public that Dan didn't give him another black eye. Blair felt a smile grace her lips, as she felt herself getting excited at Dan's possessiveness. She still doesn't completely understand why but she thinks it may be because that is the one thing Nate has never shown her.

Dan meets Lily's disappointed stare but really couldn't care less, but Kati and Isabel taking photos and texting could only mean one thing. Hello Gossip Girl.

"It's fine! It's fine! Everyone can stop looking..." Dan tried distracting the guests but it was useless, not wanting to go down without a fight, he feebly managed "He's a Jerk" to which none of the guests looked shocked but simply put out by Dan's behaviour. "But it's my fault... and I'm leaving."

"I'll go with you" Serena states unwilling to give up.

"Actually, I'd prefer if you didn't" Dan said finally glad to be telling the truth. Sharing a quick look with Blair, Dan quickly made it out of the room.

"Hope your happy." Nate says praying that it's true and that the worst is finally over.

"Not even close." Blair responds rushing out the door, clasping the key burning a hole in her hand. She waited impatiently for the lift and saw a familiar batch of blonde hair slink back inside looking upset. The lift opened and Blair rushed in.

"Hold the lift" a familiar voice called, Blair reached out and stopped the doors from closing. Dan quickly made his way inside, having had to wait for Serena to leave the entrance. Once he was safely inside the lift he glanced around to make sure it was empty of anyone other than themselves. The second the doors shut, Blair was pushed up against the wall as Dan's tongue invaded her mouth. It always amazed her how demanding Dan was when it came to intimacy when he was so passive normally. It was the opposite for her and in tat sense they cancelled each other out. Like to opposite magnets attracting the sparks between them were inferior to anything either one of them had ever felt.

"I've wanted to do that since last night, Waldorf" Dan said breathlessly. Blair grinned at her new nickname and checked the clock, quickly pressing an elevator button.

"Well Cabbage Patch, I've still got the key to Chuck's suite by now, housekeeping should have come by and they are under strict instructions to change the sheets twice a day which means we should have to four. What do you think, Humphrey?" Blair asked him, her mind rearranging things on her calendar. Dan's only response was to kiss her again and not break the kiss until they reached the correct floor.

The doorknob was pressed against Blair, back which made her arching into Dan all the more appealing. Wrapping her legs securely around his waist, she could feel her body hum in a mix of excitement and anticipation. Eight months and all either of them had was their dreams, and both agreed it was nothing compared to real life. As he peppered her neck with light kisses, all Blair could do was moan her gratitude. The sound of her name whispered from his swollen lips in stolen gasps, as he tamed her needs that had been growing in their eight months apart.

As his fingers skimmed across the hem of her white dress the butterflies in her stomach intensified. Running his hands under her dress, he paused briefly with his hands on her hips, not trusting himself to stop if they went any further, he unwillingly pulling his head away from her neck. Blair responded by pushing her body against his, amazed at how much she needed to feel him. Where Nate was simply an accessory, Dan was like her oxygen, she needed him more than she could comprehend and his sudden pause, made her feel that familiar sensation of bile rise.

_He couldn't be rejecting her could he? But why would he want her, the bulimic with abandonment issues, when he could have Serena, golden, carefree, always fun and always slim no matter how many calories she consumed. _Blair could feel tear threatening to spill over as a result of her thoughts and as she locked eyes with him, Blair had never felt more vulnerable in her life. Even the pain of Serena leaving her and not contacting her for a year only to find out that she had slept with Nate, did not compete with just the thought that Dan, her Cabbage Patch, was leaving her.

Sensing her sudden distress, Dan moved one of his hands from her petite waist, and ran it across her smooth ivory cheek. The simple gesture made the damn of tears that she had been striving to hold back spill over. Tears where streaming down her cheeks, allowing Dan to see just how fragile the woman he held in his arms was. All the pain she had kept secret for the last year she allowed Dan to see in the form of her tears. His calloused thumb brushed away the cold flowing tears. Her legs had disentangled themselves from his waist, her Prada heels dangling just shy of the floor. He wrapped an arm under her knees, scooping her into his arms as if she was as light as a feather. His muscles coiled tightly around her as her held her to his chest, as if she were a fragile doll. His other hand rubbed circles reassuringly on her back, attempting to sooth even a minuscule amount of her pain.

Blair was encompassed by his intoxicating smell almost as if the blend was designed to meet her specific needs, his smell was a mix of coffee, old novels and mint. His presence alone was reassuring and she felt some of the tension leave her body. She was vaguely aware of the goose feather comforter being placed over her as Dan tucked into the bed. She shivered intently at the absence of his body, causing more tears to form in her eyes. Blair hadn't cried this much in years. Just as she was ready to give up all hope and crawl into herself, she felt Dan's familiar muscular arms ensnare her waist pulling her to his chest. Turning her to face him, Dan kissed away the remaining salty tears. Feeling her breath in shuddering and heavy breaths with each sob, Dan waited for her breathing to return to normal before he continued.

"Blair, my dear, what is causing you this much pain. Did I do something wrong? Would you rather I not be here? Please tell me, I can't bear to see you cry." His voice barely above a whisper, pleaded with her.

"Why? Why would you possible want me when you can have S-Serena?" Blair was chocking back sobs again, as she stammered out Serena's name. Dan flinched at the pain he saw in her deep brown doe eyes. Tightening his grip on her, in an attempt to hold her together as he had done at the party when they had first met. Her hair was fanned out like a halo around her head, the smell of her strawberry shampoo making it impossible for him to concentrate on the sentences in his head. Shaking his head once to clear it, he looked into her eyes and un-jumbled the mess in his head.

"How could want anyone else, when I have the most beautiful, devious, lithe goddess in my arms." The sincerity in his rough voice only made her tears fall faster, he watched transfixed as they seeped into his shirt. The sobs that wracked her chest, broke him out of his reverie. Stroking her silky ebony hair gently, the slightest of gestures displaying his love for her, yet he knew she wouldn't believe him unless he told her the complete truth. So breaking past the barriers he built up, he pushed past his fear that this may hurt him more than he was willing to admit. "Blair, I loved you the minute I laid eyes on you, whether I call you Holly, Waldorf or Blair, you have to understand that you own my heart in a way no one else has ever been able to, and regardless of who I may currently be dating, no one can hold my attention longer than you. You're wit matches my own, you are the only person I know who can debate the classics be it film or literature with a spirit to match my own. I would happily give you anything you wanted even if it means neglecting my own view, yet our banter during that week in Paris was what made me wake in the morning with a smile on my face. My dreams for the last eight months have been filled with nothing other than you. Your luscious lips, your fingers twirling your ebony locks with that glint in your eye as you argue the merits of Audrey over modern day actresses such as Jessica Alba. Your creamy smooth skin as my lips run over it and the way I imagined you would whisper my name as I pleasured you. The feel of your petite body pressed so tightly against mine, that it left no doubts that you would be there when I returned to my dreams the following night. Your melodious voice, drifted into my mind throughout class, resulting in me having an imaginary discussion about whatever the topic was. Yet none of my dreams hold a candle to you in person, every aspect of you is more defined and clearer. You take my breath away every time I see you, it takes everything in me not to run over to you and claim you as my own, even if we are in public. Every glimpse of you makes my heart swell with love, passion and desire. Even though its still early in the game, I know that I love you and all I can hope is that you talk to me after this rant." Dan was breathless when he finished and gulped the air almost greedily, hoping that she took in and believed at least a smidgen of what he said.

He was expecting her to scream, flee the room, perhaps pass out from the shock. What he was not counting on was her pushing herself closer into him, and leaning up capturing his lips with her own ruby red ones. It was soft and tender, but deepening rapidly as was expected. Blair pulled away having to make a confession of her own. After the first line of his speech, the bile had settled and by the end she had come to accept her own feelings. Despite Dan's residential address and choice of attire, Blair couldn't deny or contain them anymore. In a breathy whisper, that caused Dan to become more aroused than before, if that was at all possible, she expressed everything.

"I love you so much Dan, but I'm not perfect, in fact I'm far from it. Unlike Serena's easy going attitude and glowing beauty, I have many insecurities, that led to bulimia in the past. I've been okay for about a year and a half but with Serena and Nate, I can't help but feel the familiar pull to be able to control something in my life." Blair's hand unconsciously floated to her flat stomach and she breathed in deeply before continuing. "I am sure Serena is a lot easier to be around and fantasize about. I'm sorry I have waisted your time."

The pain Blair felt in her heart was mirrored in her tone yet she honestly believed that there was someone better out there for Daniel Humphrey regardless of how much it hurt her. Blair made an attempt to move, but Dan's arms just tightened around her waist holding her in place.

"Blair, do you not see how radiant and regal you really are." He took her hand from her stomach and brought it to the bulge in his pants. He inhaled sharply as her delicate finger, moving of their own accord brushed over the tip, regardless of the layer of clothing in between their skin, he could feel himself start to lose control. Moaning deeply he continued, "Do you not see what you do to me? No one, not even Serena fantasy or real world, has been able to make me lose all control the way you did. The way you do. You are the trifecta. Smart. Sexy. Sensitive. I've seen a part you that I am aware not many people get the chance to see. I can only hope that I have made it onto the list of people you would do anything for. You may not be perfect but I never asked you to be. I love you for everything that you are and all I can ask is that you will come to me if you ever feel like relapsing and we will work through it together. Can you do that for me?"

As Dan's final words left his lips, Blair just stared at him. She had never felt so loved. Finally she regained some mental ability and answered the question that still hung in the air, "Yes"

His hands finally returned to her hips and he continued where they had left off. With each sliver of ivory skin that appeared as he lifted her dress up, his lips sought it out, making sure Blair fully understood how desirable Dan found her. Each place he kissed felt like it was on fire. The area between her thighs was beginning to ache with want. She hissed as the cool air hit her now bare breasts, but was quickly cut off as Dan's warm breath fanned her, and he took her taught nipple in his mouth. Tracing a pattern with his tongue, Blair felt her body begin to shake as the need to have him inside of her became overwhelming. Arching her body off the bed, she allowed Dan more access. One of his hands massaged her free breast, as the other tugged at her stockings. Once Dan felt her shake harder, his hand stopped moving the stocking and he wrapped his arm around her back offering her more support. Dan removed his mouth long enough for her to catch her breath, as the inaudible gasps she had been giving, with each flick of Dan's tongue did not give much time for air. As her body took in greedy breaths of air, her back slowly returned back to the bed.

Dan turned his attention to Blair's legs. Moving to the end of the bed, he pulled off her shoes, placing them gently beside the bed, knowing that chucking them carelessly could cause her to scold him and cut their time short. Blair's heart fluttered at the gesture, but she was filled with lust and want and didn't particularly care about what happened to her shoes. A first for Blair Waldorf. His hands skimmed her upper thighs as he continued, to pull her stockings down. Lying on the bed in nothing but her thong, whilst Dan was still fully clothed made her suddenly self conscious. As if sensing her needs, Dan began pulling his tie off.

Blair feeling as if she was missing out, immediately sat up. Not missing the look of longing on Dan's face as he scoped out her bare chest. Her fingers quickly unbutton his shirt, leaving a similar trail of kisses down his chest. She pushed his poor quality shirt off, revealing his remarkably muscular and toned chest. Knowing that Dan wouldn't dare set foot in a gym, she took the time admiring his bare chest and he admired her body in return. Running her hands all over the freshly exposed skin, she loved how he shivered under her touch, reassuring Blair that she had as much power over Dan as he seemed to have over her, and at the moment he was more than happy to let her take the reigns.

Her hands slowed as they reached his pants, unbuttoning them. She slid them down to his ankles where he quickly stepped out. Seeing that they were now evenly matched, Dan picked her up and threw her gently backwards and lowered his mouth to her own. Slowly his kisses descended. Drawing patterns with his tongue and nipping at her skin as he approached her center. His fingers were soon wrapped around the last piece of clothing covering his Blair. As his fingers skimmed over her thong, her couldn't help but smile at how wet she had become, showing him that he had as much of an affect on her as she did on him.

Blair face warmed as she realised just what Dan was smiling at. Even when Nate had attempted to engaged Blair in some form of sensual activity he had never made her as wet as Dan had. And that fact made her highly embarrassed. As she waited for Dan to move the soaked material down her legs, she was pleasantly surprised as she felt his finger, move under the light fabric, and enter her. He slowly pumped in and out of her, but as she started to thrust against his hand, he picked up the pace. Blair could no longer keep her eyes open as she felt herself reaching the edge. Just as she was about to go over, Dan slowed down. Trying to keep her in this state for as long as he could. She moaned his name, and as her lips parted in bliss, he slipped his second finger into her. With one final thrust, she lost it and as she shuddered in pure ecstasy, her fingers twisted their way into Dan's chestnut hair. He held her as she rode out the wave. Once she was done he leant down and cleaned her out. The feel of his tongue against her as he lapped up her juices, was enough to wind Blair up again.

She wasn't sure when he had removed her thong, but she was blissfully aware of his now boxer-less state. During their drunken encounter, she had been too distracted to realise just how well endowed Dan was. As he positioned himself over her, he looked her in the eye trying to convey his apologies for any pain he might inflict on her. He knew it would not compare to the pain she felt when they had lost their virginity, and in that circumstance he was grateful for the alcohol being able to numb the pain. Yet he knew that their second time would still not be pain free. He captured her lips with his in a desperate attempt to distract her, but as he pushed into her, he could feel her gasp and watched as one salty tear trailed down her cheek. He didn't stop knowing it was easier to get her to a place of pleasure, and allowing that to replace the pain. Sure enough moments later Blair was moaning again. He peppered her with openmouthed kisses being careful as to where he left his mark. As she clenched around him, pulling him almost to the edge, Dan quickly attempted to pull out mindful of the fact that neither of them had remembered to bring a condom, not anticipating their encounter. But Blair relentlessly held him in, forcibly wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing him deeper inside, and as she arched into him he released. Their bare chests merging as Dan lost the strength to hold himself up, pushing them both into the mattress.

Finally the wave ended and Blair simply shifted so that she was lying on top of Dan's chest with him still inside of her. Soon enough both sets of brown eyes fluttered closed and the only sound heard from either one was their synchronized breaths.

Just before four, they were sneaking out of Chuck's room, still wet from their quick shower and figuring out escape plans. It was decided it was easiest for them to sneak away again if they were at the same events, meaning Dan had to forgive Serena and Blair had to forgive not only Nate but Serena as well. Yet if it meant that she got to see Dan again, she was more than happy to oblige. But no one said she wasn't going to make Serena work for it. They had worked out a timeline for the forgiveness, that fit according to their respective past behaviour, as to not give anything away.

**Blair's Penthouse, New York**

**23rd September 2007**

That night, Blair examined the mark Dan had left on her hip. A mark that marked her as his, yet one that had to be placed somewhere hidden. Pulling her dress back down and fixing her appearance, she returned to her spot next to Nate, who only an hour earlier had fallen asleep after making a notion that they try to move forward. As his sleeping arms wrapped around her waist, she imagined the devious grin, black mop of hair and deep brown eyes that belonged to the man she truly wanted to be holding her as she murmured a soft 'I love you'

**The Humphrey Loft, New York**

**23rd September 2007**

Dan had examined his back, a few times in the last few hours. Just as Dan had left his mark on her, she had left her own mark. Bright red scratch marks trailed down his back, reminding him of the force, that little package of a girl had. He imagined her in his arms and as he stared at the sky, searching for a plane, since the lights of the city had blocked out any hope at seeing a shooting star, Dan had started wishing on planes. Today when all he wanted to do was wish for Blair to be his, there was not a plane in sight. Dan took it as a sign, he knew it could either mean they were not meant to be or it meant that she already was. And with what transpired today, he knew that it was the latter, the grin that stretched across his face at the thought, would have made the grinch's smile when stealing presents from whoville seem like a slight upturn of the lips.

Neither Dan or Blair could not deny the pull they felt. Blair, still angry, did not want Serena and Nate to find happiness, whilst she had had to suffer for a year through a variety of hardships and types of betrayal. As Dan said, he would do anything for Blair, so he had accepted that sneaking around was best. It also gave them a thrill that neither had before, being the blatantly honest people they were, a sense of dishonesty and the challenge of creating new ways to sneak around, made it a thrill neither wanted to give up. Both fell asleep with smiles in their faces as they reminisced on today's activities and remembered the warmth of being in the arms of someone you love, who loves you in return.


	3. Poison Ivy Part 1

**Manhattan, New York**

** 17th October 2007**

The preparation for the day can tell you a lot about a person.

Serna's golden blonde hair, looks as if it hasn't seen a brush and but is just gently tousled, her tie hung loosely around her neck, not committed to the knot, but not completely undone. Easy going, non-committal and carefree, these words are synonymous with the name Serena Van Der Woodsen.

Charles Bass, the name itself demands power, respect, authority and just a dash of sleaziness. Monogrammed scarves, not a hair out of place, smug smirk and an arrogant attitude you can sense a mile away.

Nathaniel Archibald, with a mother like his, his blond hair and blue/green eyes are no surprise. His lacrosse toned body, complemented by a wrinkled shirt, show what the boy truly is. As boyfriend to the Upper East Side's Queen, he has a standard to uphold, but when has Nate ever cared about a standard, especially when no one other than Blair minds.

Kati and Isabel, perfectly posh names, yet neither hold the power of Blair or Serena. . Eyebrows perfectly styled, make-up made to look minimal and play on the wearer's natural beauty. Matching in every way other than race, these girls can be summed up in one word: clones. Headbands are adorned a style started by the Queen B herself and initialed clothing; Chuck's signature look. There is not once ounce of originality. But then again if you want to succeed in the Upper East Side, originality is greatly frowned upon. Phones already at their ears, they are ready to start the Queen's biding.

Finally, we reach our Queen. Blair Waldorf. Staring in the mirror, Blair's hands skimming her two remainders of Dan. Every time one of her dainty fingers run over his mark on her hip, a shiver makes it way down her spine, making it harder than usual for her to brush her hair to perfection. The second reminder, was the carving on her brush, and as she placed the final strand, it felt as if Humphrey had helped her reach her required level of perfection. The ruby red ring, gleamed in the corner of her eye. A ring that use to hold such promise quickly became a burden, yet she knew this week was about Ivy's and despite what she liked to believe having Nate Archibald on her arm emphasised her power amoung her peers, and each piece of jewelry given signified that - somewhat false - bond. The ring was placed on her ring finger, as placeholder till Nate gave her the real thing. Whenever she would catch a glimpse of Anne Archibald's finger as a child she knew what awaited her. Now the only meaningful gift was on her hipbone where Dan's lips had once been. The sparkly brooch in place on her purple tie, showed her uniqueness, the strategically place watch gave a sense of punctuality, and finally the white headband complementing her white blouse surrounded her with an aura of innocence. Her whole demeanor emphasises just what Blair Waldorf really is, a persona, an image that allows the natural running of day-to-day life and the only one who truly knows Blair Waldorf, the only one who she was and is completely honest is a boy from across the bridge.

**Brooklyn, New York**

** 17th October 2007**

Daniel Humphrey, wanted nothing more than to appease his father, buy a new razor and perhaps get a certain brunette off his mind. Every time he moved his arms, his back tensed and the scratches left by his true Queen stretched a bit further. The tense motions and shaky responses only amplified the true nature of his razor. After the first cut Dan, began scowling as at the time, he had been thinking of Blair, who seemed to have this amazing ability to make him bleed. By the third cut he was truly fed up, with Ivy week in play he new he had to look his best and despite telling himself the change in caring about his appearance was for keeping up the charade of being worthy of dating Serena, the only girl he wanted to be worthy of, was the one who made him be a someone even he was not aware he was capable of being. Miss Blair Cornelia Waldorf, Queen of Constance, the Upper East Side and his heart.

Breakfast, was just as bad as the bathroom, if not more so. The only thing that was keeping Dan's mind off Blair was thinking about Dartmouth. As not being fully in control of his hormones, thinking about Blair with Rufus and Jenny in the room would have been more than embarrassing, especially when his body acted of its own accord.

"It's not that bad." Rufus was trying to reassure Dan, whilst cleaning up.

"They'll think I shaved with a wood-chipper" Dan's hesitance was only enforced by Jenny's next comment.

"I was going with more of a chainsaw." This of course led to more banter between the siblings.

"Not helping."

"Not trying to." It was times like this when all Dan wished for was being an only child. Don't get him wrong he loved Jenny with all his heart, but sometimes she got to be a bit too much and that's coming from someone who was currently in love with Blair Waldorf, control freak spectacular.

"Hey, look on the bright side you're not a hemophiliac, otherwise you'd be in the emergency room." Rufus desperately tried lightening Dan's mood.

"And that's helping?" Jenny simply voiced the question on Dan's mind.

"Hmm… not really" Dan's mocking voice rang throughout the loft, causing Jenny to smile and stifle a laugh. Reminding her it was times like these in which she loved her brother.

"Dartmouth's gonna love you." Rufus tried the reassurance again.

"Yeah well I gotta believe that being able to shave is a prerequisite for attending." Dan's mellow voice sounded uncertain.

"No one is more qualified, no one is smarter, no one is more well rounded-" Rufus began, only to be interrupted by his son.

"Or wounded. It's not like I've got a trust fund to fall back on Dad. All I've got is up here." Jenny began to comment, but Dan swiftly brought his finger to his lips, affectively shutting her up.

"Well that is the most important thing, college is about academic excellence. Besides you're going to do great in your interview, you take after your dad that way, the spotlight doesn't faze us." Dan didn't want to crush Rufus' belief on what was involved in getting into an Ivy. So regardless of the disapproving look he threw Jenny's way, Dan was grateful for the change in direction.

"Ooh, you better hope there's not a spotlight involved." Rufus decided that that was a step to far and along with his son, sent his daughter a look that meant business.

"I'm your sister, it's what I do." Jenny's attempted impression of a Brooklyn gangster, was still not enough to cheer Dan up and the seriousness of his next statement was not lost on Jenny. Yet she continued playing the naive sister role,

"Not when it's about Dartmouth."

**Constance Billard, School for Girls, New York**

** 18th October 2007**

The courtyard was filling up fast. I could see Kati and Is rushing towards me, probably with some news. I knew Nate was over talking with Chuck, and as if my body was in tune with Dan's, I sensed the minute he walked though the gate. I could tell when he walked past Chuck and Nate. I felt his discomfort in my bones. I couldn't stop myself from turning on the stairs, when I knew it could be perceived as my search for Nate. I turned just in time to see Chuck's scowl towards Dan, and Dan's apparent submission. However I knew it was much more than that. I knew Dan didn't approve of doing to Nate, what Nate had done that had hurt me so much. It wasn't just his morals that got in the way but his concern for me and my feelings. Turning back I continued walking back up the stairs, yet just as I had known when he walked in, I knew he was looking at me as my hip started to pleasantly burn right were he had marked me.

Sitting in the pews, I fiddled nervously. Little J, was upfront singing as part of the choir, I had to admit she had a good voice, and even managed to stand out amoung the group by wearing a pair of knee high, white socks. Dan's face was comical to say the least when the group was asked to sit down and a few boys eyes followed his sister to her seat. It still amazes me that they are from the same family. The only time I have ever seen Dan as sure and assertive in what he wants as Jenny, was sunday night and on New Years. It made me feel special to be able to see a side to him that is hidden to the outside world, yet it also made me want him to show this side to everyone else and really demonstrate how amazing he is.

Looking around I can see my immediate group as well as Dan looking intently towards the speakers a rarity on any other occasion besides Ivy Week.

"As is our long standing tradition, the Constance Billard girls will be in charge of Friday night's mixer and the St. Jude's boys will provide the ushers for the visiting representatives." The St. Jude's teacher droned out, my plans were finally falling into place and as I took a covert glance at Dan, I knew he wanted to be an usher more than anything.

"For those of you dreaming of attending an Ivy League school this mixer is the most important event of your life."

"But no pressure."

As our teachers shared in their joke at our expense, I slowly became more confident and one look at Dan told me that any confidence he may have started with was quickly deteriorating.

Just by looking at Nate and Chuck, I could tell they were talking about getting high. Honestly I'm all up for having a good time, but the interviews are today and as the lady said; "You're not only representing yourself this week, but generations from our school and your families." If there is one thing Nate was incapable of, it was defying his father and any plans already laid out. Howie, has been laying into Nate since he was little that the only thing he could do to make him proud was get into his alma mater, Dartmouth, and despite how much Nate tried to get Howie to keep his mind open, his father was incredibly stubborn when he had a plan. Even though Nate never came out and said it, I always knew I was a part of that plan. That never bothered me until I met Dan, when I learnt that it was nice to be wanted by the person you are seeing and not just a part of his parents plan. Even when Dan and I were just friends in that week, he made me feel wanted everyday and that me just being around him was enough. Whenever I was with Nate I was always fighting for his attention.

Nate's eyes met mine for a second and it was then that I knew for sure, that I was simply a part of the plan, and Nate would never love me the way Dan did. As I watched Nate follow Chuck out, I knew it wasn't long before I was thrown to the side, like this interview. Even though I knew I should feel some form of astonishment or anger at this, I could only feel hope. Well hope and the burning which meant Dan was glancing at me.

"Blair Waldorf" my name snapped me back to reality and I faced forward, "will announce the charity her community outreach committee will honour this year."

Kati and Is, started talking again about surprise, surprise, Serena.

"Have you seen Serena?"

"I wonder where she is."

"Know what I wonder? How we're supposed to hear anything about Yale with all this talk about Serena." Honestly it is infuriating, she's just returned and already it is as if she never left. At least I am sure that hell will freeze over before I go down without a fight.

I remember earlier this morning when Dorota and I were talking about when Daddy gave me my first Yale sweatshirt, Dorota's smart decision in denying me my request for a bulldog. Dorota was insisting that I eat a good breakfast for mother, but it wasn't enough. It was only the reminder of Dan's promise to me to help me through everything as long as I take care of myself, did I force a grape down my throat. Baby steps, I chanted in my head.

"So Serena's really not here?" Damn my curiosity

"That's what I said." I shot a glare at Kati, who should have known better than to say that.

"When you weren't supposed to be talking!" Isabel's pathetic attempt at kissing up, earned her a simple roll of my eyes but that only seemed to encourage her.

* * *

"Please don't tell me it's over."

Finally we were let out and my ears immediately picked up the sound of my ex-best friends melodic voice. I felt sorry for the poor sucker she was harassing. That is until I heard Dan's voice at which point, I felt my heart drop, I knew he had to forgive her, but it still hurt, and did he have to do it so soon and willingly. His next few words had a smile placed back on my face.

"What? You were there; I would say it's pretty over." I knew Serena was talking about the assembly, sometimes for such a smart boy Dan can be pretty dense, but regardless his words warmed me.

"I meant the assembly." Her voice was defeated and for a second I felt a mix of sympathy and the need to wrap my arms around her, soothe her and tell her exactly what she missed. However just as soon as I felt that, I remembered how much she had betrayed me and let me down and just like that my dislike and hurt was back. As if Dan could sense what I was feeling his eyes flicked to mine, conveyed a sense of comfort and support his eyes returned before anyone noticed. Just like that my mood was good again. I swear I need to get these mood swings checked out, or invest in more people who make me feel like Dan does.

"Oh right, no, yeah, it just ended, now." How he manages to write such good stories is beyond me, when stringing a simple sentence together appears to be so much trouble.

"Damn it."

"Alright, good luck" With that Dan walked away, and I felt my heart swell with pride as Dan just did one thing, no male has ever been able to do before. Reject Serena Van Der Woodsen.

"Yeah, you too" The wistfulness in her voice just angered me, and I couldn't help what I said next.

"Aww too bad you missed the assembly. Not that it matters, Brown doesn't offer degrees in slut." The fact that Serena had the audacity to laugh and when we walked past and I shot her a glare all she did was smile back made by blood boil. If I wasn't angry before I was infuriated now. The only sense of accomplishment I got from that was the knowledge that it was just a facade. You are not best friends with someone for fifteen years without learning how to read them properly. I knew my comment hurt, but it was not nearly as much as her actions hurt me.

**Central Park, New York**

** 18th October 2007**

The Constance girls had PE, and at the moment were playing field hockey. One of the perks to being Dan Humphrey the loner, or boy with no name, is that you have no friends to explain to what you are doing and can pretend to write in peace.

My pencil case was placed carefully on my lap as I rested on a park bench, hiding just how much Blair Waldorf clad in a tight red skirt affected me. I was focusing on depicting the colour and depths of her eyes. I watched as she and Serena clashed time and time again. I could tell the conversation was around what Serena and Nate had done, judging by the hurt but harsh look in her eyes. She may have opened herself up to the idea of forgiving her golden haired frenemy, but implementing the idea is a whole other ball game.

I could tell the referee was getting impatient with Blair's continual attacks, as was Serena. I made out Serena saying something along the lines of;

"I really wanna believe that that was an accident."

To which Blair's silky voice carried over smugly to my ears, "then you must be delusional."

Sure enough minutes later, I was on my feet but forcing myself to stay where I was, as Serena got her revenge and rammed into Blair forcing both to the ground. Serena quickly gained vantage point, pining Blair to the ground. By the time the Ref had them up they were screaming.

"So we've actually come to physical blows, huh? Truce?" I watched Blair's face scrunch up in false consideration. Once her decision was made her face turned hard before contorting in pain, albeit untrue, and gripped her leg.

"My leg!" She cried out, playing up the role.

"Serena, you're out of here!" The referee was shaking his head in exasperation

"I hope it's broken." Serena's voice was dripping with abhorrence as she headed off the field.

Blair's minions, hurried over to her, and helped support her. Limping slightly they headed in my direction and I quickly sat back down on the bench, my earlier problem forgotten as a result of Blair altercation. Moving to one side of the bench I immersed myself in the pages of my book.

"My ankle hurts too much from all this walking, I will need to rest here. Kati go find an icepack and painkillers from the nurse. Isabel, I'll need a Latte and a bottle of Fuji Water. Go. Now!" The scurrying of shoes told me that Blair had successfully sent her minions on their way. I heard the bench groan slightly as Blair's added weight, as minute as it was, played on the old material. After a quiet sigh, my thigh was prodded in a well executed stretch to keep up appearances, as one never knows when Gossip Girl is lurking.

Placing my pen in the corner of my mouth, I focused my attention on the blank book in front of me, any rambling could easily be considered as an artists attempt to understand his work.

"Yes" I responded as I was once again tapped on the thigh, by her petite feet.

"Well it's about time you responded" Blair's phone was pressed to her ear, an onlooker would view her as a spoilt girl on the phone, talking to someone she loved very much. Her tone changed immediately and she took on a shy and frail demeanor, conveying the honesty of her words. "I missed you"

I waited a moment before responding knowing the conversation had to be patchy. "I know, it was all I could do from keeping from running over when Serena was attacking you."

"With your muscles Humphrey, you could barely make a dent in that fight" Blair was lying through her teeth as she said this, she knew Dan had muscles that were expertly hidden and he was surprisingly strong, Chuck Bass having been on the receiving end of that strength on two occasions already. But she did like the easy banter they had going.

"Oh well in that case, I assume you don't need me to ask you how you are, or kiss away the pain when were alone later." My voice was surprising to my own ears, I didn't know I had that much confidence especially when it came to females.

"I assure you Mr Humphrey, the pain is real enough and I will require your services at 4 o'clock sharp." The hurt in her voice as it quavered over the word pain was evidence enough of the true emotions behind all of Blair's actions on the field earlier. "Serena, said I 'sabotaged her with you', it got to me and I shouldn't have let it, but it hurts to know that even if it is fake that you will be going back to her, and I just couldn't let her win like that."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, watching from the corner of my eye as she fiddled with her fingernails, something she only does when nervous. I wanted to take her hand in mine and make the pain go away but I knew that it was not an option in public. Instead I moved one of my hands down so it was hidden behind one of her stretched out legs, and slowly stroked the outside of her ankle. I watched as she slowly closed her phone and threw her head back in an attempt to 'soak up all of the suns rays' while she could and mask the bliss that overcame her by my simplest touch. She was humming in quiet contemplation when the moment was quickly ruined by Kati and Isabel's appearance with a scolding drink and a frozen bag to help ease the 'pain'. I got up quickly so they could attend to Blair, also since I knew that I couldn't stop touching her once I had started and that would have been hard to explain in the presence of the minions.

As I walked away, I prepared my speech for my interview. Feeling vibrations in my pocket I pulled out my phone seeing a new text from Blair.

_Punctuality is a quality most respected in an usher. 4:00 no excuses!_

_ - H_

**St. Judes, School for Boys, New York**

** 18th October 2007**

The Dartmouth Rep. was not what you would consider warm and friendly. He portrayed the rigorous standard and seriousness required at the university.

"Why should you be the Dartmouth Usher?" Dan immediately started to babble and everything he had practiced earlier came out as a jumbled mess. Despite wishing himself to stop, breathe, think the whole sentence through and then say it, his mouth wasn't complying.

"Well, I've given this a lot of thought and I think that I can answer your question in three parts and I'd like to start with the third part. If that's cool, unless that would be confusing, in which case I can start at the beginning. The Dartmouth principles of community highlight integrity, responsibility and consideration. Well, from St. Jude's I've learnt integrity, from being an older brother I've learnt responsibility and from my parents who have sacrificed everything to send me to this school I've learnt consideration." Dan's brain was on overdrive, and the only thing that seemed wise to him was a joke. In all actuality it probably wasn't the best move.

"It really comes down to one thing, Dartmouth is my dream and I've never asked Dartmouth but I think it's been dreaming of me." The Dartmouth rep just stared blankly at him, and Dan's nerves hit a new high. "That was a joke or an attempted one. Next question."

Nathaniel Archibald the pinnacle of a calm and relaxed state that could only come from smoking a joint or two was bored in the chair. The rep was busy telling Nate how he was the ideal candidate, obviously having more to do with who his father was then his test scores as Dan pointed out moments later Dan was second in the class and Nate is 'somewhere, well I don't know, around last.' What Dan wasn't aware of was the fact that in a moment of somewhat clarity, Nate explained to the rep that it was an honour, but Dartmouth was not his first choice and to pick someone who wanted it more. Nate's choices were both selfish and selfless, he was giving someone who actually wanted the position a chance, as well as giving himself the opportunity to indirectly piss off his father.

"I'm Chuck Bass" the rep was seeing the way Chuck was to all his classmates, teachers and well anyone else really. Chuck was demonstrating the superiority complex that came with being born and bred in the Upper East Side, son of a business mongrel and having serious neglect issues. It was not the ideal response, but it was enough to secure him the Usher position for Yale.

* * *

"Whoa! Angry guy, huh?" Dan had been caught in a red haze, by none other than Serena on his way out of the school.

"Short fuse, I'm trying to work on that." He knew the one person who could help him was currently in the company of her minions, soon enough Nate would be joining her and he had another hour until he got her to himself. So his mind reasoned that a chat with Serena, who always seemed carefree was perhaps exactly what he needed.

"Well, let me know how that goes for you."

"Yeah, I'll keep you posted."

"It's a tough week." Her sentence probably meant to help him, only relit the previously burning fuze.

"Not for me apparently."

"Oh! You got an usher position?" Sometime Dan wondered about his once upon a time dream girl, how it was possible that she missed the most obvious hint. For example would a guy be close to loosing his top if he got what he wanted.

"No I didn't and in an ironic but not unexpected twist, Nate got the one I wanted."

"I'm sorry."

"Well I guess that's life when you're not a legacy." He couldn't help his views on elitism from slipping into the conversation.

"Well hey, just 'cos you're not an usher doesn't mean you're not going to get into an Ivy League."

"Yeah? Well where did your parents go to school?"

"Harvard and Brown."

"That's all I'm saying." With that Dan sighed and turned around counting down the time till he got to be in Blair's arms, the once place where all his cares melted away. Hell he didn't even care that she was part of, if not at the centre of the exact thing he despised as he could never despise her.

**The Humphrey Loft, New York**

** 18th October 2007**

"Oh Danny boy, how was your day?" Rufus' voice sung through the loft his mood contrasting greatly with Dan's.

"He's about to hype dinner" Jenny's voice flittered excitedly, the naivety in it echoing in Dan's mind.

"'Cos no matter how good it was, it's about to get better." Neither had stopped to consider that Dan's day had not been good at all. His heart pounded with regret at how he had let his family down. One of the only things holding Rufus together was his kids and their successes, and both Jenny and Dan knew it.

"I've outdone myself with the bolognaise-" He was abruptly cut off by Dan's door slamming shut, the sound reverberating throughout the loft as the walls shook with the force. Moments later Rufus entered Dan's room warily.

"Sorry about the melodramatic entrance" Dan's voice carried the hurt that had quickly displaced the anger.

"You didn't get it?" Rufus' voice was dripping with disbelief.

"No I didn't get it."

"And that I do not get." Trying to lighten the mood a bit his tone had taken on a contemplative quality. Once again no matter how much Rufus tried to help Dan, he was not the one who would have any success.

"They gave it to Nate Archibald! Last year I believe he had an original thought, it died of loneliness... I'm sorry." His tone switched from anger, to hysteria and finally remorse.

"You're sorry?" If Rufus had been confused before by his son not getting the position as an usher he was now utterly bewildered.

"Yeah I know how much you and mom have sacrificed. The whole reason you send us to a school like this is so that we can go to a college of our choice. What if it's all for nothing?"

"It's not okay, it's not. So you don't get to be the usher of some whatever party-" Rufus tried reassuring Dan that this opportunity was just one of many more to come, but Dan wasn't in the mood to hear it.

"Dad, can I just stew alone for awhile?"

"Yeah."

Rufus walked back to the main room feeling frustrated and out of sorts. Jenny answered her Dad's unasked question, with a sigh that portrayed just how much his kids were disadvantaged as a result of their zip code, a complete reversal of the main reason he wanted his kids to attend Constance and St. Judes in the first place.

"We're Humphrey's dad, not exactly royalty uptown." Hearing his daughter only confirm his thoughts made it that much worse.

"You're okay with that?" Jenny shook her head slightly in an almost dejected way.

"No, but I'm used to it." Jenny didn't want to see her Dad's face crumble, but she needed to be honest with him for a change when it came to her school life.

Dan had hastily climbed to his window the minute Rufus had left the room. Moving as slowly and silently as he could, he caught the end of their conversation and felt for Jenny. After so many years alone, Dan had learnt to look only for the positives but Jenny needed to socialize and that came at a cost. However his phone buzzing in his pocket drew his attention.

**_Hey Upper East Siders. We hear that World War Three just broke out and it's wearing knee socks. Choose your side or run and hide. We have a feeling that this one is to the death. The question on my mind is how Lonely Boy not only managed to get S to give him the time of day, but got himself in the presence of our very own Queen B. Thanks for the pic Melanie96._**

**_XOXO Gossip Girl _**

All thoughts of his family were forgotten and his mind was focused on one task. Get to Blair's and avoid being spotted again. The picture was of them on the bench, neither acknowledging each other, Dan absorbed in his writing and Blair on the phone, twisting her ruby ring. But a picture nonetheless.

Hurrying to the subway, he way swiftly being whisked away to his probable execution. As he stepped of the platform, he received another text from Blair, giving him directions on where to meet Dorota, so he could get into the building unnoticed. After the Gossip Girl Blast both understood that they needed to take more precautions and Dan walking straight into Blair's building after the picture was just going to raise even more alarm bells.

With ten minutes to spare Dan was rounding the corner to the employee's entrance. Sure enough Dorota was waiting.

"Mr. Dan?" Dorota asked in a heavy accent.

"Yes, I'm assuming your Dorota. It's a pleasure to meet you." Dan's voice was confident, polite and showed he was being honest. His smile only added to his statement. Despite her original intentions to send Dan away and tell him to leave Miss Blair alone, that she and Mr. Nate were sorting through there problems, Dan's charm and honesty changed her mind.

"Mr. Dan come on, we can't keep Miss Blair waiting." Quickly the two of them set off. Dorota couldn't keep the smile off her face, for finally understanding what caused the change in the girl she thought of as a daughter after returning from France. Dorota had been prepared for Miss Blair to be even worse than she was when she had left. Miss Blair hadn't been the same since Miss Serena left and seeing her father happy with his lover, would not have been easy. So when she returned home acting like the old pre-Miss Serena's disappearance Dorota was suspicious but happy. When Miss Blair had begun to help out around the place, Dorota became weary and snooped. She had quickly found the engraving on Miss Blair's hair brush and when she had heard Miss Blair crying herself to sleep the other night, Dorota had gone in once she was sure Miss Blair was asleep and had found her clutching the brush like it was a lifeline.

Just because Dorota had accepted Mr. Dan did not mean she was going to fail as step one of Miss Blair's plan. Immediately Dorota started interrogating Mr. Dan the moment they stepped into the elevator.

"What is Miss Blair's favourite mo-"

"Movie is Breakfast at Tiffany's. Actress: Audrey Hepburn. Colour: Blue, as it reminds her of the boxes at Tiffany's. Animal: Cat. Ice cream: Cheeky Monkey. TV Show was Saved by the Bell, as she always had a crush on Zach. Family member is you, she really loves and respects your opinion, despite what she says. Favourite novel is War and Peace, as she learns something new every time. Most romantic place she likes to tell people is the New York Public Library and if they know her well enough they will leave it at that as it is a link to Holly's line in Breakfast at Tiffany's, but in actuality that is her 3rd most romantic place, second is the duck pond in Central Park and the most Romantic Place in her mind is the ballroom at the Palace Hotel for two reasons, the first is that it makes her look and feel like a princess, and secondly it is were Harold proposed to Eleanor and despite their failed marriage she feels like that was the place where they were at the peak of their love for each other and it was that love that inspires her everyday."

Dorota had always known Miss Blair had been lying about the New York Public Library and preferred the Duck Pond, but even then she had not known about the ballroom, so she was speechless to say the least. Yet it appeared Dan wasn't finished.

"She got her belly button pierced the day Harold moved out, hoping that he would have to punish her and have to come back. When that didn't work her bulimia came back as she hoped he would come back to help her. When that failed she kept up her bulimia as it was one thing she was able to control. She always knew about Nate having a crush on Serena, but hoped he wasn't dumb enough to act on it. She thinks the idea of minions is insane, but would rather have them then be one. She puts up a show for other people and is more fragile then she lets people believe. She hates Nate and Serena at the moment, but it is hurting her to hate them as she loves them both so much, so detaching herself is the best she can manage. She is scared you will leave her one day and is aiming to learn as much as possible about taking care of herself in preparation. She hopes that when you have a child of your own one day, you will still think of her as a daughter and she can be godmother. She doesn't want to be her mother and is therefore cutting off a branch of work she was made for. Finally, I love her enough to keep this secret for her social status, but I hope one day she uses the strength I know she has to embrace who she really is and shows that person to society."

As Dan finished the elevator dinged signaling they had arrived. He turned back to Dorota who was still processing all that information and was amazed that in less than a month Mr Dan had manage to learn even more about Miss Blair than even she did. Even more than perhaps Miss Blair herself.

"Did I pass?" Dan asked genuinely concerned that he may have messed up.

"Yes Mr Dan, you may go to Miss Blair's room. Up the stairs fourth door on your right." Dorota said as she sat down on a stool, looking almost faint. Dan immediately rushed to the sink and got her a glass of water.

"Are you okay?" Dan passed the glass over to Dorota. Dan began fussing over Dorota instead of heading up the stairs. He was grabbing towels, aspirin, putting tea on and getting her some crackers to munch on.

Blair had heard the minute Dan and Dorota had walked in downstairs, she had been brushing her hair and glanced over at the clock, watching as it changed from 3:59 to 4:00. Right on time. However when Dan still hadn't come up five minutes later, she hurried downstairs, she had been with Nate earlier as he attempted to read 'The Petting Zoo' and Blair had immediately known he had gotten the position Dan had wanted, as she had seen a copy of the book in Dan's bag at the brunch and was prepared to help him to the best of her abilities. So now she was worried.

She heard clamoring coming from the kitchen and headed towards it. She immediately located Dan reaching for a tea cup, the kettle and tea pot at the same time. Moving behind him, she took the kettle from him and moved towards the island. Dorota watched amazed as they moved in sync without even saying a word, there was no greeting and they had yet to make eye contact, but watching Miss Blair and Mr Dan move around was like watching a dance. They moved fluidly, effortlessly and together. Supporting each other as they worked around Dorota who was still as white as a sheet. Finally when fifteen different things where laid out in front of Dorota the couple turned to each other.

"What did you do" Blair accused Dan, motioning to Dorota's current state with a wave of her hand.

"Nothing." Dan replied to which Blair raised an eyebrow argumentatively. "Honestly, we got off the elevator and she was like this."

Blair huffed as she turned to look at her motionless maid. "Dorota. Dorota what the hell has gotten into you?"

Dorota shook her head slightly and began muttering in Polish.

"Is that all it is" Dan said chuckling slightly.

"What? Since when do you speak Polish?" Blair asked annoyed that she was out of the loop. Dan sensing her distress pulled her to him, wrapping his arms securely around her. He felt her muscles recoil as she melted into his embrace, unable to stay mad at him any longer.

"Well Dorota is simply in shock that I know so much about you, even more than she does and she has known you your whole life. She is also kind of annoyed that you didn't tell her about the Palace ballroom and wished that you would have told her more about how you were feeling when you father left."

Blair who had been laughing over Dorota's shock, immediately stopped when they got to Harold and her bulimia. Moving slightly in Dan's embrace, he let her go but took a hold of her hand squeezing it once in reassurance before releasing her completely. In an instant Blair was at Dorota's side and as the maid turned to look at her charge, she expected to be scolded for being so silly or not minding her own business. Instead tiny arms were wrapped around her shoulders as Blair pulled Dorota into a big hug.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't tell you because I thought I could control it and I didn't want you to worry about me more than you already were."

It was times like this where Dorota understood she didn't know Miss Blair as well as she thought she did. It became clear that the only one Miss Blair was herself around was Dan Humphrey and while it hurt that Blair didn't feel comfortable enough to be herself around her, Dorota was eternally grateful that she was free with someone.

"It's okay Miss Blair. I'm sorry for freakout" Dan couldn't help himself anymore he started gripping his sides as he fell over with laughter.

"Sorry. Sorry I don't know why I'm laughing" it wasn't exactly true, since it was the role reversal that pushed him over the edge, the relationship Blair and Dorota had was one so unknown to him. It was as if they were friends, but Blair was the one with the power, yet if Dorota scolds her Blair takes it seriously and if one is hurting the other will do everything in her power to help. It was a relationship Dan both envied and was thankful he didn't have.

Dan was suddenly was cast in shadow and knew that Blair was hovering over him. He reluctantly looked up to see her smirking at him, which he immediately knew was a bad sign. Blair took in the apprehensive look on his face and felt her smirk instantly change to a grin and seconds later she was on the floor beside Dan laughing her head off as well. Dorota looked at the young happy couple and immediately made herself scarce.


	4. Poison Ivy Part 2

**Waldorf Penthouse, New York**

**18th October 2007**

Slowly Dan and Blair made it to her bedroom where they continued discussing various carefree topics, when Blair changed direction.

"Dan" Blair started and she felt Dan tense beside her. "Dan, please, talk to me. You know I don't beg and here I am imploring you to confide in me. Let me know how you are really doing, I can't help you unless you tell me the truth."

"I will tell you, if you tell me how you are really dealing with Serena. Deal?" He stuck out his pinky in a childish gesture that had her pushing past her fears and joining her pinky with his.

"Deal" Upon hearing her words, Dan got up off the bed and started pacing.

"It's not fair, my parents gave up so much to give me the opportunity to go to Dartmouth, and Nate... well honestly Nate does no work and just gets the position handed to him on a silver platter. I may not agree with the way the world works but at least you work for what you want. I just... I sometimes wish my dad never sent me to St. Judes so I wouldn't have to deal with this, but then everyday I am grateful for it because I wouldn't even get half the opportunities that I get here at another school." Dan looked at Blair helplessly.

Blair latched onto Dan's hand and pulled him to the bed. Sitting him down she crawled into his lap knowing the only way she was going to make it through this conversation was to be in his arms.

"Serena and Nate are so similar in that way, for example Serena thinks she can just walk in like the last year hasn't happened. She acts like what she did to me way like taking a piece of candy, that it meant nothing. Like she didn't ignore my calls for months." By this point tears were streaming down Blair's face.

"Can I ask you a question?" Dan's eyes stared into Blair's, and when she nodded her head he continued. "What makes you think that hurting Serena is going to make your hurt go away? Look what happened today and all you got from it was a bruise."

"Inflicting pain on her is the only way I can get her to see even a fraction of the pain she caused me. It hurts so much to see her face and all she does is smile, and in her own way unintentionally drag the spotlight back to her. I do see your point though." Dan wiped away the remaining tears and attempted to cheer her up.

"That's all I was hoping for. Now about that bruise." Dan eyes gleamed with delight as he pulled her leg closer to him, kissing his way up to the bruise.

"No you don't" Blair stated dragging his head back up. "We haven't finished talking about you" Dan groaned as the talk shifted back to the problems he was trying hard to forget. "Here's the deal if I manage to get you into the party wether it is pouring drinks or as a foot stool, you will not be moody about it. At some point you will get to meet J.L Hall and he will be very impressed with you. However I will only attempt to do this if you promise you can put your elitist views aside for an afternoon and enjoy any time you may have with Hall. Can you do that?"

Dan stared in awe at the brunette in front of him, so small and petite yet had the power of a lion. "I can, I promise you that." Pulling her even closer than she already was he breathed in the smell of her lavender shampoo and immediately felt calmer. Titling her face up to his, Dan softly kissed her and attempted to pull back, but was locked in place by Blair's hands wound tightly in his hair. Finally the both pulled away breathless.

"What... was... that... for?" Dan's voice was raspy and he greedily sucked in oxygen.

Blair pushed Dan back down on the bed and moved into his awaiting arms, moving so that they were on their sides and she was tucked face first into his chest. Drawing shapes on his chest that caused a shiver of pleasure to run through him, Blair finally answered.

"For understanding me, like no one else does." She sighed contently and buried herself in Dan's shirt. Her breathing became shallower as the seconds passed, his heart beat pounding steadily in her ear would skip a beat every time she shifted and soon enough she had fallen asleep. With her rhythmic breathing lulling Dan into a sense of security he quickly joined her.

"Miss Blair, oh Miss Blair please wake up" Dorota shook Blair and Dan trying to get one of them to wake.

Finally Dan stirred and Dorota turned her hushed pleas to him. "Mr Dan, Mr Chuck is waiting downstairs and says he has news for Miss Blair, and I said I would go get her, that was five minutes ago and I can hear him getting restless he may come up and she won't wake up."

Dan took a deep breath, "Tell Chuck to come up in five minutes, tell him Blair was having a bath and will be ready in five minutes. Wait no don't say that, the perv will take any chance he gets to see a female naked. Just tell him Blair wants him to wait five more minutes while she gets everything ready, and knowing Chuck that should give us three. Do me a favour Dorota don't let him out of your sight till the three minutes are up. Okay?"

"Tell him five minutes watch him for three, got it" Dorota turned to leave, but stopped as she saw Dan stroke Blair's face lovingly and watched as Blair's eyes immediately fluttered open as if she knew it would be Dan she would see. Smiling to herself Dorota turned and headed downstairs.

"Blair" Dan moaned as he pulled away from her. "As much as I'd love to continue this, Chuck is downstairs and should be up here in about 2 minutes though we are supposed to have another 4."

"What" Blair had completely forgot about Chuck and her plans. Dan watched her start to panic, and once again he got a stab of hurt that she felt ashamed of being seen with him. Yet his hurt was soothed instantly by her next words. "I don't want you to go, cant we just let him see us and be done with it." Despite his heart swelling at her words he knew she was still to integrated in her status amoung her peers and he did not want her resenting him for losing that as a result of them going public. As she said things that work for Serena don't work for everyone.

"I don't want to leave either, but I know you don't want to tell everyone about us just yet or send Chuck as the messenger for that matter so I promise I'll call you tonight and until then" Dan pulled Blair into a tight hug crushing his lips against hers until they were swollen. He placed a quick kiss to her forehead, fixed her headband and headed to the bathroom, where he would wait, go out the adjoining door and retreat to Brooklyn, hoping his dreams of going to Dartmouth weren't gone yet.

"Admit it; even for me this is good." Blair agreed with Chuck it was in fact good, but her newfound conscience a result of meeting Dan she supposed, wasn't allowing her to fully believe this was the full story. But she praised him anyway.

"If you weren't such a perv, I'm sure the CIA would hire you in a second."

"Defending my country, there's a future I never imagined."

"With good reason. What is she doing there?" Blair knew if she was going to take this shot, she would need all the information not just photos.

"Well what's anyone doing there? It's a facility for the disturbed and addicted."

"You must have your own wing."

"You don't get nearly enough credit for your wit." Blair smiled as she thought about the only person who gives her credit or matched her wit.

"So the question is what do you do now?" Chuck's voice brought her out of her musings about Dan.

"Oh, I was thinking total social destruction." Blair planned while Chuck walked around examining her bed.

"And here I thought you were getting soft." The comment was a good stroke to Blair's ego.

"So this is your bed, huh?" Blair shot Chuck a look of discontent, snatching her blanket that still held the traces of Dan's warmth on it out of his hands.

"Leaving now." Blair had officially reached her time limit with Chuck and needed to regroup her thoughts.

"You can repay me another time." Chucks voice was impatient as he walked briskly out of her room, frustrated that he did not get any compensation for his snooping.

**St. Judes, School for Boys, New York**

**19th October 2007**

Blair overheard Dan's dad trying to convince Lily to let Dan be part of the 'refreshment committee' and knew this was her chance to keep her promise to Dan. She had come hoping to convince one of the ushers that he didn't want to do it, but this opportunity was even better as it gave her the chance to find out more about Serena and the Ostroff Centre.

"Lil, please I'll even volunteer my services as Entertainment Committee chair" Rufus had a small smile on his face that he knew not even Lily could say no to.

"No." Apparently the smile wasn't as successful as he believed it was, but luckily Blair took that as her chance to chime in.

"Mr Humphrey, what a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Blair Waldorf a friend of Jenny's. Lily its been too long, how is the planning going?" Blair introduced herself as she shook Rufus' hand and turned to Lily.

"Everything is going according to plan, Blair. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was just thinking that some music would definitely make the party better, and why not give Mr Humphrey the opportunity and see where he goes with it, if he and I believe it's Dan are as strong willed and hard working as Jenny then everything should go smoothly."

"I agree" Rufus chimed in hoping a double team would make an impact. Lily desperately trying to get Rufus to leave, reluctantly agreed and introduced two new committees. Rufus knew not to push his luck and made a break for it. So Lily was surprised when she turned around and saw Blair still there.

"Anything else Blair?"

"Yes, I just wanted to say I'm here if you need me for anything, Serena told me about the situation at" Blair lowered her voice to a whisper, "the Ostroff Centre" Lily attempted to keep her shock in check, yet she knew if there was anyone Serena would have told it would have been Blair. Blair watched Lily's mind work keeping a concerned look on her face and knew she would need to keep her face blank to whatever Lily told her next as to not blow her cover.

"She told you about Eric?" Lily asked needing reassurance.

"She did, and I just want to help you in any way I can." Blair's demeanor was calm but inside her mind was racing. The boy she considered her own little brother was in the Ostroff Centre and no one told her about it.

"Well thank you Blair, at the moment I'm just taking this one step at a time, but I'll call if I need anything." Blair reached out and gave Lily a genuine hug surprising Lily but she accepted it happily.

**Constance Billard, School for Girls, New York**

**19th October 2007**

"My father would never forgive me if I didn't introduce myself. He said that you two used to be CRU together." Blair was talking to the Yale Rep when Serena interrupted.

"CRU? Oh hi, I'm Serena Van Der Woodsen." Serena flashes her killer smile and shakes the rep's hand as Blair instantly recognized what Serena is doing. "Blair, I didn't know that you are interested in joining CRU." Blair glared at Serena quickly.

"I'm not! I was just saying that there's a family connection because of my father-" Blair was swiftly cut off by Serena.

"Because I didn't think you were interested in athletics at all. Well especially ones where you might get your hair wet." Serena condescendingly stroked Blair's arm as she continued to belittle her to the Rep and attempt to destroy Blair's lifelong dream. Really if she wanted forgiveness she was going the wrong way around it. "She's really more of an indoors type of girl. Oh my goodness your glass is nearly empty. Let's get you a drink." Blair and Serena had a mini-showdown leaving Serena temporary winner.

Chuck swiftly diffused the situation by moving onto the next stage of the plan.

"Dr Ostroff! Blair, Doctor Donald Ostroff."

"It's such a pleasure; I've heard such wonderful things-" Blair leads Dr. Ostroff away, explaining what he will need to talk about when she calls him up.

"Hi! You're Eric, right?"

"You're Jenny, Dan's sister."

"Yeah! We met at-"

"-Bendels. Yeah I remember." Neither notice Howie Archibald walking up behind them or Blair standing just behind the archway listening intently to the whole conversation.

"Cool!" Jenny's response is a reminder to Blair of just how young the both Eric and Jenny are.

"Eric! Good to see you. You enjoy Miami?" Howie Archibald asks politely on his way through.

"Ah… yeah! Save the manatees!" Eric is quickly running out of animals to pretend as the Miami mascot.

"Manatees?"

"It's a long story." Eric says exhausted already from the social interactions.

"I've got time."

"It's a little dark." He feels like he should warn her as everything about her screams innocent.

"I can handle it." Something about her take no prisoner's attitude causes Eric to divulge his story.

"So, we moved into a hotel and it was just the two of us and I was really lonely." Eric voice shakes a little as Jenny gives him a sympathetic smile.

"So, that's when you?" All Eric can bring himself to do is not his head.

"So I ended up at the Ostroff centre and my mom says that they're the best councillors but what they really get paid for is to keep their mouth's shut." Blair overhearing the whole conversation nods in agreement as silent tears fall.

"Look, I won't say anything. I promise." Jenny says firmly, though her mind reminds her she will inevitably tell Dan as she needs someone to help her through this and it's not like Dan is going to tell anyone.

"So… do you wanna go back in?" Jenny asks hopefully

"Yeah and answer more questions about Florida?"

"I have a grandma that lives in Fort Myers. I can help think of some material." They both stand when a voice stops them in their steps.

"Don't you dare move Eric Van Der Woodsen!" Blair's voice is livid and Jenny quickly moved out of the way and retreated to the wall where Blair had been, too worried about Eric's safety to go any further. Eric is still standing shocked that he has been caught. "How come did you not come to me at all during any of this?"

"Serena left and I was there when you called in the morning asking where she was and I knew seeing me would just have been a reminder that she abandoned you. Hell she abandoned me too. I couldn't manage and I figured with everything going on in your family the last thing you would want was the annoying little brother of the friend who left."

Eric looked at Blair's face unsure how to act as he watched tears pool in her eyes. Eric finally gave in and wrapped his arms around the girl he had truly idolized as a child. Serena was lucky, Blair worked for what she got and cherished what she had and that was what Eric wanted.

"You should have come. What ever happens between Serena and I is between Serena and I, you're my little brother and I would have never forgiven you if you had of been successful." Blair was finally understanding just how fragile Eric was, she wasn't about to lose to Serena but she wasn't going to drag Eric into it.

"Jenny come here please" Blair called out, and watched as Jenny guiltily walked in, amazed that Blair had said please. She had just seen, well heard, a whole new side to Blair. "Good, now I need you to take Eric and go get something to eat, here is some money, I'll tell Serena and Lily you went home and I'll tell Dan and Rufus that you were hanging out with Eric, but after dinner I need you to get straight back the Centre and get better. Promise?" Blair stuck out her pinky the way Dan had earlier.

"Promise" Eric linked his finger with Blair as Jenny burst out laughing.

"It's so funny, that is exactly what Dan does when he wants a promise to be extra important." Blair simply turned to face Jenny and stuck her pinky out again. "I promise too" Jenny linked her fingers understanding just how much Eric's health and safety mattered to Blair.

As Blair watched the two of them walk away she couldn't help but laugh that she had managed to make a good impression on all of the Humphrey's today.

Dan stood pouring punch only complying as a result of his promise to Blair, Rufus hadn't said anything about Blair's help, but Dan knew the only person who could have talked Lily Van Der Woodsen into two new committees would have been Blair Waldorf. He was brought out of his musings by the appearance of Serena, whom he had noticed had taken the Yale Rep's attention from Blair.

"You wanna go to Yale then?" He couldn't help himself, he had a white night complex and he had to protect his princess.

"No, Brown. It's just this thing with Blair."

"I get it, since you don't actually have to worry about getting into college, why not make the entire evening about screwing over Blair." Dan doing his job regardless of his emotions, hands a glass of punch to Serena.

"No thanks." Serena was no longer in the mood for punch. Nate walked over and picked up a cup.

"Hey." Serena's bubbly voice was avoided by Nate and he looked straight ahead, he was serious in his proposal to Blair, he would work on them and avoid Serena. Turns out being rejected time and time again is enough to make him committed to his girlfriend.

"Wait, you're seriously not going to talk to me? Like literally not speak?" Nate sighs at Serena's dramatics and turns towards her.

"Hey" With that he turned back to the table.

"Oh! Much better. Thanks guys." Both Nate and Dan barely react at Serena's reaction.

"So what's he like?"

"Like a Dartmouth English lit professor that I have nothing in common with." So why the hell did he get the position? Oh right he's an Archibald. Dan thought to himself, but remembered his promise so put up a brave face.

"I guess I could tell him how everything I have, I got because I'm an Archibald." This caused both to smile, Dan thinking how true it was but could understand he may have been a little harsh.

"You should mention Dr. Seuss. Theo Giselle was his real name, he went to Dartmouth. Hall says he got the idea for "The Petting Zoo" from the Lorex." Nate being Nate and not the smartest tool in the shed looked utterly confused, his next words only emphasised this point.

"The what?"

"Umm… you know what never mind. Just mention how his prose style is influenced by early Faulkner and you'll be alright. Ah," Dan reexamined Nate, " or not."

"I was actually going to get some fresh air, how about you take these over to him?" Nate actually had a smart idea and judging by Dan's expression Nate knew he had stumped the second smartest kid in the class.

"Alright, yeah I guess he can read my post essay for 'Petting Zoo'" Dan walked away with new found determination, silently thanking Nate with a nod of his head.

"Can I please have everyone's attention?" Sure enough everyone's attention snapped to the petite brunette, expressions curious and expectant on what she is going to say. "Welcome again to the Constance Billard/ St. Jude's Ivy mixer. I'm Blair Waldorf, chair of the community outreach committee." Everyone claps politely yet she knows the only person who is really commending her is Dan.

"Every year our schools choose to support one local institution that we feel benefits our community. This year our schools have chosen to honour the Ostroff Centre." Blair revels in Serena's actions as she immediately looks for Eric only to find him missing, panicking she heads over to her mother. "This year's choice is a very personal one because the centre has helped one of our own."

Lily and Serena are muttering amoung themselves, Chuck is looking expectant, half the teenagers have there phones out getting ready to send this newest information to Gossip Girl, and the other half are searching to see if Gossip Girl already knows who it is.

"It's because of their excellent programme which aids so many young addicts and alcoholics, that a student here with us today is clean and sober… at least for now." Blair looks pointedly at Serena and other students turn to look where she is and start texting Gossip Girl. Blair smiles and Dan turns to look at Serena, he had already got a text from Jenny telling Dan what was going on and that Blair had made Jenny take Eric away. Dan understood that this was for Blair's psyche and her last bit of revenge. He caught her eye and nodded in understanding. Serena could deal with rumors as long as they are not confirmed and Eric stays out of it. He was proud of her, her methods would get her point across and the old Blair Waldorf wouldn't have thought about the consequences of outing Serena as a druggie.

"I'm not going to tell you who it is, but we can be grateful that he or she is better now thanks to the wonderful work at the Ostroff Center. Can I now have Dr. Ostroff join me on stage?" Blair finishes smiling and clapping in anticipation. Loving the ripple of shock that had raced through the crowd. As Blair made her way off stage her phone vibrated in her pocket.

_**Honesty may the best policy in some zip codes but not in this one and not this week cos "I Was a Teenage Drug Addict" is not exactly a winning college essay. But why the secrecy B? Perhaps someone else will have the confirmation we need, a certain Bass was looking way too smug to not have answers.**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

"Blair, what the hell was that?" Serena's voice shrieked

"Will you excuse us please?" Blair glanced at the Yale Rep apologetically.

"Sure" The Rep looks confused as to what is going on but allows them to move anyway.

"So we good now? We square?"

"No! Because nothing I do can ever be as bad as what you did to me." Blair snaps at Serena. Serena's eyes began to water and Blair couldn't believe Serena was actually pulling the tears.

"Look, I'm asking you please, I'll stop if you will." The defeat in her voice nearly made Blair laugh, after all these years of breezing through, when things get rough Serena just gives up.

"You're just saying that because you lost and you're gonna keep losing. Now if you'll excuse me." Blair turned on her heels and returned to the party. Catching Dan's eye as she left Blair gave him a small nod, making sure he understood that this was the chance they had been waiting for. Blair watched solemnly as Dan followed Serena outside.

"Serena! Serena!" Dan was annoyed that he had to put up with Serena's dramatics, but he would do anything to be with Blair without costing her everything she worked for.

"What?" Dan barely contained rolling his eyes, he was unsure of how he had ever been bewitched by her, Blair hadn't even outed her or her brother, yet she was acting as if she had no future. She was Serena Van Der Woodsen, all she had to do was show interest in going to a college and they would do anything they could to have her.

"No. I just wanted to ask if you are okay, and if Eric is okay."

"Wait, how did you know that it was my brother?"

"It's okay; really no one will ever hear it from me. But if you ever need somebody to talk to or not talk to. I'd be happy to go out with you." For Blair, you're doing this for Blair. It wasn't that Dan couldn't see that at one point he would have been beside himself to go out with Serena, but after being in the presence of someone as witty, beautiful and smart as Blair all Serena really had was an elusive nature, but once you caught her she was self-absorbed and while she would do most things for her family her loyalty was only dependent on the day.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"And I know I said some things about you and your world and I'm sorry. Obviously I don't know anything about your life."

"Thank you but I really need to get out of here."

"Yeah. Sure. Sure."

"But maybe I can take you up on that getting together and not talking thing sometime."

"Will you call me?"

"Yeah"

Dan watched as she walked away, a huge smile on his face as his brain swirled around various thoughts. He could now see a lot more of Blair without it being obvious or questionable. Their banter to keep up the charade of distaste, would allow them to challenge each other. Hell if he got really good at this he could possibly take up a career as a actor or maybe a spy, only if his plans of writing didn't work out of course.

**The Humphrey Loft, New York**

**19th October 2007**

"To Dan. Hope to see you in two years

- Jed Hall"

" So you really impressed the guy, huh? Must be the way you poured those sodas."

"Yeah about that, uh, I know I may have been a little light with the gratitude."

"Yeah, a touch." Rufus nursed his cup of coffee like it was his lifeline but he was never one to be above teaching his children lessons.

"But I appreciate it, all of it. Even if I sometimes don't show it." Rufus understood Dan's statement and gave him a small smile.

"We're real men son; we don't like to share our feelings." Dan couldn't help but smile at Rufus' words, it was true in a sense, but when he was around Blair all he could do was share his feelings. "But I know what you're capable of and nothing; my last name, my bank account, is going to stop you from getting what you deserve. Not if I can help it. And I see that Dartmouth has an electro acoustic music programme, what do you think of me applying?"

"What?" Dan couldn't comprehend what his dad was saying, if it was a joke it was not even close to funny.

"And Jenny's smart; we can get her early admission and maybe we'll all go."

"So not remotely funny."

**Central Park, New York**

**19th October 2007**

The rain poured heavily, some people believe it is signifying a change in the atmosphere. Serena is hidden under a huge floppy hat, reading. When Blair see's her ex-best friend she almost can't believe it is the same girl who left her a year ago. Only once she made that statement did Blair realise she wasn't the only one to change, everyone changed, well except maybe Kati and Is. For better or worse, well only time will tell.

" Whenever something's bothering you, I can always find you here." Serena put her book down and stood up her carefree nature missing for once, showing Blair just how much this fight was taking out on both of them.

"You here for another catfight?" Serena's voice was defensive and weak, showing that she knew she would lose if that was Blair's intensions, but despite that she tried to put on a brave face. Serena's thoughts were cut short by Blair reaching into her purse and pulling out an unsealed envelope, but with all the postage and Serena's name on it.

"What's that?" Serena was unable to reign in her curiosity, she knew everything Blair did was for a purpose.

"A letter; I wrote it to you when you were away at boarding school." Serena's face conveyed impatience, making Blair curl one of her small fists into a ball and release it again. Your doing this for Dan, to make things easier. "I never sent it."

As Blair begins reading the letter, Serena's face changes to one of sympathy unable to keep up her cool pretenses. There was a strange sense of relief and closure that rushed over Blair, and she wasn't sure she wanted to continue with the next part of her plan and risk getting hurt again by her supposed best friend. But as Blair looked down she saw a flash of glitter on her hand that had transferred from her brush and immediately remembered why she was doing this.

"Dear Serena,

My world is falling apart and you're the only one who would understand. My father left my mother for a 31 year old model; a male model. I feel like screaming because I don't have anyone to talk to. You're gone. My dad's gone. Nate's acting weird. Where are you? Why don't you call? Why did you leave without saying goodbye? You're supposed to be my best friend. I miss you so much.

Love Blair."

"Why didn't you send it? I could've-"

"You could've what!" Blair's voice cracked as she pushed past the bubble that had formed in her throat because of her unshed tears, she was all raw emotions now. A state Blair was not comfortable in, put knew she needed to deal with these unresolved issues. "You knew Serena and you didn't even call."

"I didn't know what to say to you. I didn't know how to be your friend after what I did. I'm so sorry." Serena's voice mimicked Blair's as the truth poured out between both girls.

"After everything with Eric; I guess your family's been going through a hard time too." Blair looked at Serena and Serena knew she was not apologizing for her earlier actions, she also knew she was not forgiven but she knew for now Blair would cease trying to harm her emotionally or physically. Blair wasn't sure she was ready for the possible consequences so she quickly but her walls back up, turning to leave she felt her phone buzz.

_**Spotted in Central Park: Two white flags waving. Could an Upper East Side peace accord be far off? So what will it be? Truce or consequences? We all know one nation can't have two queens. What happens next? Only time will tell.**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

_Proud of you, see you in an hour._

_- CP_

Blair smiled at the idea of seeing Dan later, the Gossip Girl blast made her weary about what she had just agreed to but it was worth it if it meant she didn't have to be on guard and conscious of where Serena was at all times.

Serena watched Blair's face transform as she looked at her phone, Serena had gotten the Gossip Girl blast and knew it couldn't be the blast that made her that happy. Serena knew that look was one of love, leading her to believe it was from Nate. Serena felt a pang in her chest, she loved Nate, she truly did but he was Blair's and she wouldn't do that to Blair again. Besides she has a chance with Dan now. That thought put a smile on her face. Both girls went their separate ways, both with smiles, both thinking about the same boy. Yet only one truly holds his heart and she knows it.


	5. Bad News Blair Part 1

**Blair's Penthouse, New York**

**27th October 2007**

Serena's tinkling laughter pierced through Blair's dream and reality took over. Waking up with a start, she heard a deep groan next to her as she hit something hard with her elbow. She quickly realised that the hard thing was Dan's chest. Her hand flew to his mouth to stop anymore profanities leaking through as she wasn't sure how far away Serena was and Dan was definitely not supposed to be in Blair's bed. Once she was sure Dan had stopped muttering words and was awake enough she lowered her face and gave him a quick kiss.

"Morning" Blair smiled as she watched Dan blink rapidly trying to wake up and find his voice. Her voice was like honey and coaxed him awake faster than any coffee ever had.

"Mo-" Dan silently coughed a few times trying to speak properly, "Morning Love, how'd you sleep" Blair always thought she would hate being called 'Love' but she was seriously reconsidering especially if it was Dan's face she woke up to.

"Wonderfully, you kept all the bad dreams away." Blair finished, her lush ruby lips pouted slightly.

"What's wrong?" Dan took her fox-like face between his hands and gently pushed a strand of her wavy brown locks behind her ear tenderly.

"I just wish we could stay here forever locked in our own world, away from reality. Unfortunately for me you can't keep the bad reality away, as much as we both may want you to." Dan looked confused for a second, but suddenly heard the laughter that was so carefree it could only belong to Serena. Blair watched his chocolate eyes shine with understanding.

"Can't you just keep pretending to be sleeping and tell Dorota to send her away?" Dan lay back down on the bed, his dark hair flopping effortlessly back into place as he proceeded to close his eyes in an attempt to re-welcome the dream state he was in before.

However he soon heard a woman's voice he had no recollection of and swiftly sat up, resting his chin on Blair's clavicle, he placed kisses up her neck as he asked her what he had been thinking. "Who is that?"

Blair's lips formed an 'O' as she enjoyed the feeling of Dan's kisses soothing her skin, that was lightly scratched from his slight stubble. "Um, who... I mean... what..." Blair shook her head trying to form a coherent thought, her hair caressing Dan's face in the process. Listening intently she struggled to figure out who he was talking about, but as soon as the voice spoke again she went rigid. "It's my mother. She must be back from Paris." Yet as soon as Blair came to this realisation her shoulders shrugged slightly. "And given the fact that she is currently downstairs, not screaming at me and we were not awoken by screaming I would guess she didn't even bother to check on me."

Dan immediately pulled Blair's small body into his. His sturdy frame keeping her grounded. He turned her around slowly and his hands started massaging her back working out all the tension. "I'm sure she just came in late and was exhausted from her flight, I know when I came back from France, I was crashed straight away. I'm sure she just woke up and was on her way to wake you up when Serena just walked in and they are just saying hello. We should look at this as a good thing because if your mother is anything like you I'm not sure I would have made it home in one piece and I mean that in the nicest way Love."

"Thanks for trying" Blair turned her face and gave Dan her best attempt at a smile. "Oh and I am really liking this whole 'Love' thing, reminds me of Captain Jack Sparrow." Blair's tone turned teasing and Dan understood that at the moment their mothers were sore spots for both of them. He caressed her face lovingly and Blair leaned her body into him, getting lost in the moment. Suddenly Blair turned sharply narrowly missing kneeing his family jewels. She wore a deathly serious face and her eyes glowed with apprehension. "Where does Rufus think you are and isn't he suspicious that you weren't home last night?"

"Nope. I left once he was asleep. I swear he sleeps like a drunk person, total ignorant to what is going on around him, besides he likes his morning rests on Saturday's and I figured after last night he'd be out for an extra hour or two, but I left a note telling him I was going to go write in the park while I was feeling inspired. He'll understand."

"Okay so that's problem one taken care of. Problems two and three are down stairs chatting, I will attempt to deal with them, but if I can't get them to leave you will become problem four. We are going to need Dorota." Blair grabbed Dan's hand and pulled him out of bed, she started throwing his shirt, sweater and jeans at him, slowly she picked up his shoes as if they were diseased. "I hate these shoes" Blair said scowling.

"But?" Dan asked hopefully.

"Your hair makes up for it" Blair playfully tugged on his hair, and gave Dan a fleeting kiss. Laughing exuberantly at his face as she pulled away, his eyes glimmered with love and lust, she watched as he clenched and unclenched his fist trying to control his hormones, as he understood they needed to move.

Grabbing his hand again, they tiptoed down the hallway and stuck to the corridors. They were beginning to feel more like the immature teenagers on TV, trying to sneak out after a forbidden and passion filled night. Blair pressed Dan against the wall smoothly, careful not to make a sound. She locked her arms around his neck, her head lolled backwards as he peppered her neck and face with kisses before kissing her hard on the lips and pulling away. Extracting himself from her trap, he gently pushed her towards the stairs, patting her on the butt as he did so. She threw a look over her shoulder as he did but he knew it was playful and there was no real threat to it. After all he had turned on the puppy dog face and whilst on most boys Blair wished they wouldn't waste their time, on Dan she would do just about anything to see it, yet at the same time she would do just as much to make it disappear. Finally she reached the stairs and looked back at him longingly, her alabaster skin was tinged a slight pink, and she was glowing radiantly when Dan gave her a quick wink. He motioned with his hands for her to continue, yet as she made it halfway down and they still hadn't noticed she seriously considered turning back and spending all day watching movies in bed with Dan. Reluctantly Blair continued to descend the steps, her slippers where flopping as she walked across the room, but it was only once she made it inside the sitting room and did the blonde hair flick her way as Serena noticed her presence.

"Hey you're up" Serena was busy eating a pastry of some sort, so the words were distorted but her voice was as chipper as ever even at this ungodly hour of - well who really cares - it's before noon on a Saturday, and Blair was wishing for it to just be her and Dan.

"Did we have plans?" Blair didn't mean for it to come out so snippy but she was really happy upstairs. Thinking about Dan, Blair tried to figure out the best way to make her newly established 'best friend' leave and quickly at that. However the words out of her mother's mouth quickly turned her pretty smile into a dangerous glower.

"Darling it is impolite to interrupt." Eleanor blew her daughter a kiss and returned to her conversation, entirely enraptured by Serena's presence. "I was just telling Serena that Bendels was interested in carrying my line."

"Really, that's fantastic." Blair was genuinely happy for her mother, but wished that she had been the first one to find out this information not Serena. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I came back from Paris early to put together my look book and if they like what they see it could be the beginning of an entire lifestyle collection."

"'Cause more people should be like you mother." Blair was looking forward to the piece of croissant she was about to eat, when she was stopped by her mother's patronizing voice.

"Before you tuck into that, you might find the low fat yogurt more appealing." Serena blue eyes conveyed guilt when she caught Blair watching her eating some more of her pastry and instantly put it down, opting to look at some of Eleanor's clothes instead.

"I lost two pounds when you were away." Blair said trying to appease her judgmental mother. From upstairs the conversation floated back to Dan and he couldn't help but wish he was beside Blair and able to give Eleanor one of his best glares, even though he knew that compared to Blair's ones, Dan would barely be able to make a goldfish cower.

"And you look marvelous." Eleanor's tone was dismissive as she watched Serena happily flip through her clothes. Eleanor knew that once she had her Bendels deal done, all she needed was to get Serena to wear a couple of the designs out and Waldorf designs would flourish before the end of the day. Despite what both Eleanor and Blair liked to tell themselves, they both knew Eleanor would choose Serena over Blair in a heart beat.

"Wow these are beautiful Ms Waldorf" Serena's voice called out, and Eleanor immediately turned her full attention to the blonde she treated better than her own daughter.

"Well they will be if they're not all squished from travelling." Eleanor exclaimed as she stood up and headed in Serena's direction. "Darling Please" Eleanor sighed with exasperation as she tried to move through Blair's arm which was currently reaching for a raspberry after abandoning her croissant. "Serena you have to come back later when everything is unpacked. I would love to hear your thoughts you do have such great personal style." Blair examined her friends clothes and could help noticing that she had the exact same outfit in her closet. Yet when she had worn it her mother had commented on Blair's lack of direction when it came to clothes. Blair could feel herself giving over to her disease the more her mother praised Serena and she began reaching for berry after berry.

"Oh, thank you but I don't think we'll be able to Blair and I have plans today." Serena smiled warmly at Blair.

"Oh" Eleanor didn't even make an effort to hide her disappointment.

"We do?" Blair was sure she would have remembered if she made plans and she most definitely would have had a back up plan for sneaking Dan out. That reminded her. "Dorota!"

Dorota can quickly hearing the slight desperation in Blair's voice that was only detectable after taking care of her for nearly seventeen years. Even Serena missed it as she was so wrapped up in the world of clothes and her plans for the day that she didn't even register Blair's earlier question.

"Miss Blair." Dorota moved closer to Blair almost in a protective manner so they could talk without Miss Serena and Ms Eleanor hearing. Not that it mattered really, Ms Eleanor was too busy giving Miss Serena compliments to notice her daughters distress. "What is wrong?"

"I need you to help me get ready upstairs" Blair said firmly and Dorota understood that they were to move without alerting to the other two what was going on. Blair knew Serena would want to come up and help Blair get ready and Dorota had a sneaking suspicion that would be a bad idea.

Blair and Dorota were halfway up the stairs moving stealthily and effortlessly when Serena chose to be a best friend. "Blair, wait I'll come help you." Blair stopped and urgently spun around.

Dorota kept going up the stairs at a slightly faster pace, knowing that she needed to take care of Mr Dan. You see unlike Ms Eleanor, Dorota checks on Miss Blair at night and she found Miss Blair sleeping soundly wrapped lovingly in Mr Dan's arms and she decided to leave them be. However Ms Eleanor had sent her out the minute she had returned home to get various items from the store, and she had not had a chance to warn Miss Blair. From behind her she could hear Miss Blair telling Miss Serena to not worry about it, but Miss Serena was determined to make amends for her actions with Mr Nate, even if that meant ignoring Miss Blair's wishes. Dorota always worried about Miss Serena's logic.

To say Dan was panicking was an understatement, there were so many rooms and he heard the footsteps coming closer and closer to the room he had jumped into. Slowly he heard Dorota's voice whisper "Mr Dan are you here?" Dan opened the door a bit to let Blair's trusted maid in. Dorota came rushing in, in a blur of black and white. "Oh Mr Dan, I found you. Ms Eleanor will not be happy if she sees you up here. I'll get you a uniform and you can leave with the rest of the people bringing in Ms Eleanor's designs. Wait here."

Blair had no idea where Dorota or Dan had disappeared to, she just hoped that they would make it out okay. Blair had rushed and gotten ready in less than five minutes, dragged Serena down the stair with her, calling her goodbye's out to her mother.

As Dan heard Blair leave and let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. At least with the threat of Serena finding him gone the worst that could happen is he gets 'fired' for being in the wrong part of the penthouse. Yet once Dorota arrived with his uniform he was nervous but he hastily remembered one of the first things Blair taught him; 'if you act like you belong no one will question you' and sure enough he made it out without one question from Eleanor or any of the other workers.

* * *

**Manhattan, New York**

**27th October 2007**

"My god, I forgot what it was like to be with you." Blair shuddered at the middle aged men who thought checking out Serena was a good and totally un-creepy idea.

"No, they were looking at both of us." Serena said dismissively actually seeing where the conversation was headed for a change.

"Don't insult me it's been like this all morning. Starting with your lovely visit with my mother. You know she didn't even call me to say she was coming home." Blair didn't allow the hurt she felt to show through, because she knew Serena would just want to comfort her and that was the last thing she wanted. Comfort from the girl her mother wishes was her daughter.

"Well because she was busy. She was rushing to get home and everything. Because she wanted to see you."

"She didn't even wake me up!"

"Well you know how Eleanor feels about beauty rest" Serena was struggling to find reasonable arguments.

"She likes you more than me"

"She does not, your her daughter. She doesn't like anyone more than you. She just... I don't know, doesn't know how to show it sometimes.

"Okay, I'm going inside wait for me. I'll be right back" Blair said to stop Serena in her attempted protesting the truth they both knew.

Serena assessed her friend, she knew something was different but she couldn't tell what. Blair's hair seemed more alive, it caught the sunlight in a way even Serena's sun shining locks failed to accomplish. Her body seemed more toned, and her skin appeared to glow, her whole complexion seemed lighter than it had during their fight, she looked euphoric as she walked, and this was in spite of the five minute rush job Blair had done this morning. The one thing Serena was absolutely sure of was Blair had a confidence about her that had not been there before Serena had left. It was the confidence that really pushed Serena above Blair in terms of being more idealized. Well that and the fact that Serena tended to be nicer to people even if it was just an act. Blair saw no need to put an act on and was instead herself. In other words she was proudly a complete bitch and Serena envied that about her once shyer best friend.

Serena turned around feeling wretched, but her mood immediately picked up when she saw Dan, on what he was desperately trying to convince himself was not the walk of shame.

"Humphrey! Dan! Hey!" Her excited voice carried over to his ears, yet as he looked around he saw she had caught the attention of quite a number of males, even a female or two in the surrounding block.

"Hey!" Dan responded from across the street, he quickly reached for his phone and texted Blair knowing she would be nearby. Serena laughed oblivious to Dan's distracted state.

"Oh my god, this is what I love about this city, you're always bumping into people. What are you doing here?" Dan knew the best answer was not the truth, rather a stretch of recent events in his life that may have led to this moment.

"Oh, I'm just on the way back from my mum's, dropping Jenny off up in Hudson. Picked up a couple of Cubans for my dad. Sandwiches, not cigars" Dan clarified as Serena laughed again. Dan looked nervously at the ground unsure of what to say now. Luckily Serena did.

"Hey you remember you said we could get together some time and... uh... not talk. I was just wondering is it sometime yet." Dan contemplated what to say and blew out a breath of relied when Blair chose to enter.

"It was disgusting. The DOA should shut them down." Dan raised an eyebrow at Blair but she studiously ignored him and turned to Serena.

"The bathroom?" Serena asked confused.

"No the people, its called 'Nolida' not no showers." Blair sighed and closed her eyes briefly before turning to Dan, both cast their eyes downwards, unsure of whether they would be able to pull this off in front of Serena. "What are you doing here?" Blair's voice was the practiced Queen Bitch voice she reserved for people who were deemed lower than her. She raised her eyes but looked to the left as Dan looked at her. "Do I smell pork and cheese?" Eyebrows raised in mock disgust that only Dan could pick up on and his eyes were shinning with laughter. "Okay well when your done with your charity work why don't you come find me I'll be at Tory Burch looking at poncho's" Blair looked back at Dan before she left, silently apologizing for calling him charity.

"Blair can be a little Blair" Serena said as she misunderstood the look on Dan's face for one of confusion and insult.

"Yep" Dan said smiling as he thought about what had really transpired and he realised he and Blair might just be able to pull this off.

"We're actually trying to work things out. Today's our first day together hanging out. Alone."

"Ooh" Dan made his eyes wide to add to the already blatantly obvious sarcasm, Serena just started laughing again.

"So I should probably get back"

"Sure, sure"

"Okay. But uh, call me sometime. So we can get together and do that thing you didn't ask me to do." Dan watched her walk away, confused as it seemed very obvious what Serena wanted and wondered if that was how she had managed to get the boys to fall for her.

Whereas Blair was like a puzzle you were always trying to figure out what she wanted next and you gained satisfaction from getting a piece right.

* * *

**Blair's Penthouse, New York**

**27th October 2007**

Blair had been ecstatic when she had heard her mother suggest her as the model and then to have Serena encourage her to actually do it was amazing. She had texted Dan immediately but she couldn't help but play down her excitement when with Kati and Is were fake posing in her bedroom mirror. With Serena sprawled out on the bed distracted by her magazine, Blair took her chance to show off her modeling style. Yet just as she had started Serena jumped up and started telling her she was doing it wrong.

Serena's phone started ringing and Blair knew it was probably Dan calling to arrange his date, she would be okay with it but all she needed was to hear his voice first.

"Hello, who's this?" Serena asked just as Blair ripped the phone from her ear.

"Who dare interrupt the Van Der Woodsen as she teaches." Blair knew Dan would say what she needed to hear.

"Oh Blair, don't worry about it you have substance, all Serena has is fluff, she's done modeling what once before? And wants to share her 'expertise' but you are the one they picked. I love you" Dan was smiling as he finished, he loved telling her that.

"I said who?" Blair continued playing her role flawlessly and Dan could hear the girls attempting to get the phone from Blair.

"Give me my phone!" Serena shrieked in the background.

"I missed you today Blair." Dan whispered, then loud enough so anyone who needed to hear on the other end could her said, "Dan! Dan Humphrey!"

"I'm sorry the number you have dialed is no longer in service" Blair's voice flew back through the phone and he could hear her darting around the room, obviously attempting to get away from Serena and continue their conversation.

"Stop it" Serena's voice carried through to Dan's ears.

"I'm doing you a favour" Blair said covering the phone, attempting to convince Serena out of this date and Dan understood she needed reassurance.

"Blair, I'm doing this for you, I know its hard but this way I can see you and perhaps even talk to you in public even if it is in teasing banter. Now can I please talk to Serena and get this over with"

"Apparently you can, Cabbage Patch" Dan smiled knowing that was her only way of saying 'I love you' back.

"Come on let me have it. Hello? Dan, hey I so so sorry about that"

"And I'm so so ready to hang out" Dan mocked her knowing she wouldn't understand. He was sure he wasn't usually this mean, it was just his white night complex and Serena was the girl who had turned Blair into the damaged mess he had found on Christmas and despite what he claimed he wasn't ready to forgive her yet.

"Blair was just playing you have my full attention, I promise." Dan may have Serena's full attention but the minute she said Blair's name Dan was remembering this morning and how much he wished they had never left the bed. But he persevered in a drone like tone.

"Good, 'cause I was calling to ask you to not talk with me at a movie tonight."

"Tonight? Where? What time?"

"The Sunshine, 7 o'clock."

"I'd love to. See you there."

"See you there."

Once Serena hung up, Blair felt the hours way down on her almost as if an invisible egg timer had been placed on her shoulder, due to go off once their date arrived.

* * *

**Waldorf Photo Shoot (Hair and Makeup Test), New York**

**27th October 2007**

"Hey! First of all you look amazing." Serena's voice was reassuring, but there was a hesitancy in Serena's voice that made Blair dread the continuation of this particular topic.

"I know" Blair was never one to be humble, and when she was actually able to beat Serena at something she was not going to just let it slip through the cracks.

"But look can I give you a little tip" Looks like Blair's grip was loosening already and she could see the plan working in Serena's eyes, and knew that in a matter of minutes Serena would be taking over.

"How did I know this was coming." Blair sighed in a mix of annoyance and despair, couldn't she do one thing right? One thing that Serena couldn't do better?

"No, no look all you need to do, is maybe you could, uh, loosen up a little you know? Shake it out. Maybe goofy, like when we were ten and we would dance around to 'Genie in a Bottle' in your mum's clothes." Blair stopped listening at this point because she noticed Serena had caught the photographer's eye. She knew she needed Serena's help so she did the only thing she could think of.

"Help me, help me."

"Um, okay, um act like a tiger." Blair and Serena went through a number of various poses, and Blair actually started having fun, but the more fun she was having the more she noticed Serena getting attention and her confidence dwindled. However Blair laughed through all her nervousness. She had forgotten just how infectious Serena's carefree attitude was. Blair was finally enjoying herself until Serena's phone rang, and just like this morning reality crashed onto Blair.

"What are you doing?" Blair asked hopelessly.

"Oh, shoot I've got to go meet Dan." Serena had already forgotten about the date she had made just hours before and knew that was not the best way to start a new, well a potential relationship, especially one designed to get her over Nate.

"No, you're staying here, I need you." Blair thought she could do it but watching Serena all excited to go out with her Dan, made her a little possessive. She could see it wasn't working so she kicked it up a notch relying on Serena's guilt. "I can't let my mother down."

* * *

**The Sunshine Theater, New York**

**27th October 2007**

Dan looked at the screen to see Serena calling, he already knew it was to cancel. He knew Blair and he knew she would beg Serena to stay. She wanted him as hers and only hers, for a while longer and it is all he wanted as well. But he had to act surprised.

"Hey, you almost here?"

"I'm really really sorry but I'm kind of stuck at this photo shoot with Blair. It's a long story but I don't think I'm going to be able to make it."

"Oh, a photo shoot huh?" Dan wondered what clothes she was modeling, he was picturing lingerie in his mind, but he was happy she got to model Eleanor's clothes. Dan knew it was one of the things Blair had always hoped for, but was too worried about Serena taking over. "It sounds really superficial I know, but it's important to her and she's important to me but I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"No its no big deal. Really don't worry about it."

"You're the best. I knew you'd understand. I'll call you later."

"Yeah, yeah." Dan was severely distracted now by his imaginary Blair modeling all the different shades of lingerie and various forms of undress.

* * *

**The Humphrey Loft, New York**

**27th October 2007**

Dan walked home to find Rufus playing the guitar, it was something he hadn't seen his dad do in a while. So he knew he had seen someone who had inspired him again.

"So how was the movie."

"Uh, missable. Literally. I don't know about Serena, Dad, I can't tell if she is worth it." This wasn't entirely untrue, Dan knew Blair was worth all the suffering in the world, but with Serena's flakiness she may not be the best choice, but at the moment she seems like the only choice.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, uh, she's best friends with this girl. Blair, Waldorf. Who is basically everything I hate about the Upper East Side distilled into one 95 pound, doe eyed, bon mot tossing, label whoring package of girly evil." Rufus laughed at his son's description of the girl, if he didn't know any better he'd say Dan liked this girl.

"No one's that bad." Rufus said disbelief colouring his words.

"She is. I would barely be exaggerating if I told you Medusa wants her withering glare back." The more Dan thought about how protective Blair was over the people she loved the more he realised, she may even have been able to beat Medusa. Hell, he knew she would jump in front of someone and take Medusa's attack if she cared about them.

"Well if there is anything, I've learned it's that, usually, there is something beneath the surface, with people like that, that make them act the way they do." Dan wasn't entirely surprised by Rufus' perceptive qualities he knew he had inherited them from somewhere and it definitely wasn't from Alison.

"Like what the OJ in her mimosa was from concentrate not fresh squeezed." Dan knew he was laying it on a bit thick, but he found it funny picturing Blair pouring orange juice on Kati or Isabel because they got it wrong. At least it would set one of the apart. "And what does this say about Serena that this is her best friend." Dan personally thought it made Serena the luckiest girl in the world but he wasn't about to divulge that.

"I dated a girl like Serena once, actually a lot like Serena" Rufus chuckled to himself at the irony. "And girls like that are challenging its true they're complicated and they're enigmatic. And usually worth it. And the only way you will know for sure is to jump in with both feet."

"What happened with you?"

"I swam for a while. Till I drowned." Rufus was smiling at the memory regardless of the outcome. _Great Story_ Dan thought.

"Oh. Well, thanks, that's a great story, Dad."

Dan knew this talk with his dad was good but he also understood that it wouldn't have mattered what Rufus had said, he would do anything for Blair, even if that means going out with Serena and watching her with Nathaniel Archibald.

* * *

Dan's phone buzzed on the counter and he ran to it hoping it was Blair.

"Hello?" Dan moved to the sink to spit out the toothpaste. Quickly cleaning the sink of any left over green mess. The sink smelt minty fresh, his teeth felt smooth as he ran is tongue over them and the little patches of mint sheets in the tooth paste would leave him smelling minty fresh all night, if Blair wanted him there.

"How was the movie? Did I miss something amazing?" Serena's voice came through the earpiece and Dan felt his heart drop. It wasn't Blair. _No shit Sherlock,_ he scolded himself.

"Well even without the movie." Dan smiled imagining the voice coming through the other end sounded like the honey-voice that he woke up to this morning.

"Don't be cocky." He could hear Serena smile on the other end but all he could think about is how Blair would have managed a better response. "I'm calling you with a make up plan."

"Oh, are you now."

"I am. How would you like to see what really happens at a fashion shoot?" Dan thought about it and accepted he really didn't care about what really happens.

"I'm sorry, this is, this is Dan Humphrey are you sure you're not trying to reach my sister."

"Look I know it's a girly offer but chew on this. I'll be there." _Eh. Your not too much fun conversation wise. _Dan's snarky thoughts began to take over.

"Can I bet on that? Because law of averages says I lose my shirt." Dan chuckled to himself, remembering that Blair had managed to swipe one of his favourite shirts from him that week in France.

"Common it's Blair's shoot-" _I'm in_ Dan thought but knew the role he had to play, "- and I have to be there for moral support."

"Blair? Well, I'm definitely not going now." Dan closed his eyes as model Blair reappeared.

"Look, she's really not as bad as you think" _oh you have no idea_. "Besides she is going to be so busy with the shoot that you wont even have to see her and since it's so boring on the sidelines you will have my full attention."

_For Blair. For Blair. Maybe see Blair in lingerie. Maybe get Blair to myself at some point._

"Okay, what if I buy you anything you want from craft service." Serena came in with a counter offer.

"I thought craft services was free."

"I'll see you in the morning, at 8. I'm texting you the address. I'm hanging up before thou dost' protest again." The dial tone signaled she had hung up.

"Both feet Humphrey" Dan reminded himself after hanging up.


	6. Bad News Blair Part 2

**Waldorf Penthouse, New York**

**27th October 2007**

"Get some sleep and I will see you in the morning." Eleanor wished her daughter a good night. "We'll go to the photo shoot together" She said stroking Blair's hair as she watched her eyes struggle to stay open.

"You haven't done this since I was little." Blair pointed out loving the fact that she was finally getting attention from her mother.

"You haven't been in bed by ten since you were little." Eleanor retorted. Blair smiled remembering Dan's comment earlier about 'if her mother was anything like her'. "You looked beautiful tonight. You know?"

"Really?" That was the first compliment Eleanor had given Blair in years and Blair was finally feeling loved. Eleanor smiled a real smile and turned to leave.

Placing her mask over her eyes, Blair turned to her pillows and pulled one of them closer to her, if she focused really hard she could still smell Dan on it and it calmed her. Allowing her to get the good nights sleep she needed.

Blair woke up feeling well rested and excited for the day, even if the photo shoot meant she didn't get to see Dan. Pulling the silk mask off her face, she slowly pulled herself out of the warm egyptian cotton sheets, sipped her feet into her soft Royal Blue slippers and walked over to the window. Looking back at Audrey for encouragement, she pulled on the binds open. Her airy purple nightgown fluttered around her knees, giving her a fairy-like appearance. Gliding over to her phone she checked her voicemail only to find a message from Serena.

"Hey B, you must either be sleeping or already on your way, but I can't wait to see you at the shoot. We're gonna have so much fun!" Blair smiled at Serena's enthusiasm and was grateful that for once the spotlight was on her alone.

However as he feet touched the marble floor of the foyer, everything changed in an instant.

"Oh thank God you're awake."

"Am I late?" This was not a great start to her modeling career. "Oh my God, oh my God, did I oversleep?" Blair was struggling to not look like a complete amateur in front of her mother whom she had finally gained praise from. She didn't want to do anything to cause Eleanor to take back what she had said.

"Darling I have some bad news." Eleanor said gravely, trying to figure out the best way to say this to her daughter. Blair who was normally so quick to catch on was too distracted by her dreams coming true to fully understand what was happening. "Terry that fool of a photographer, thinks we need to go in a different direction."

"With the theme?" Blair understood exactly what her mother was saying but was hoping that for once things would pan out her way.

"With the model." Eleanor said flatly.

"Oh" Blair put on a brave face, ready to face the world as if nothing had happened.

"Darling, I hired these people for there expertise and ultimately they feel that, we would be doing the brand a disservice." Eleanor reached for Blair's face stroking it in a motherly fashion, trying to distract Blair from the fact that her mother had rejected her for her best friend, even if she didn't know it yet, Eleanor still felt guilty. "I cannot apologize enough" The double meaning behind those words were lost on Blair as she did not have all the facts. "I know that you were really looking forward to this."

Blair hadn't realised she had begun to shake her head and move out of her mother's hands but once she did she was quick to cover her mistake and hide her true feelings once again.

"No I wasn't. I, I'm glad I don't have to go. I hate shoots, they're so boring. You should have Alessandra Ambrosio, not an amateur.

"We'll have dinner after, yes? Steak frites and crepes at Cafe Desartistes. Just like old times I will see you later." Eleanor turned to the door and walked out blowing Blair a kiss. Once Eleanor had gone, Blair wiped away one traitorous tear. Already on the phone, Blair left a message for Serena.

"Hey, S. All right. I hope you're not already there, because as it turns out my modeling career is over faster than Jessica Simpson's acting one." Blair picked up one of the booklets for Waldorf designs as she turned it over she got an idea. "Now that I think about it, maybe we should crash the shoot anyway. See who they replaced me with. Make fun of the skinny bitch?" Blair smiled deviously and hung up the phone. Quickly she dialed Dan's number, barely looking at the keypad as it was engraved in her mind. After two rings he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Well, well, well Mr Humphrey, that is no way to great a lady. Especially one who cares for you as much as I do." Blair tried covering the fact that once the shock had worn off her traitorous thoughts were returning.

"Good morning Miss Waldorf, to what do I owe the pleasure of your enigmatic presence at this fair hour? How was that?" Dan waited for a few seconds before he knew something had gone completely wrong. "Blair tell me what's wrong. Did Serena do something? Nate? Is Dorota alright? Did Chuck touch you, cause if he did then I'll find him and I'll-"

"Humphrey! Breathe already. It's okay, I'm fine really. It's just Eleanor removed me as the model. But it is okay Serena and I are going to go and see who they replaced me with and then make fun of her till I feel better."

"Uh, well it was going to be a surprise but I guess I can't do that now. Well you see, Serena wanted make amends for canceling the 'date' and eventually got me to 'agree' to coming to the shoot today and we were going to watch from the sidelines. I wanted to surprise you and get the chance to see you in stunning clothes, maybe some lingerie, and support you in something you really wanted. You know, like a real boyfriend even though I was there 'in spite' of you." Blair could hear him using inverted comma's around the words date, agree and in spite as if the very idea was comical and she couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Are you using your fingers to put air quotes around certain words?" Dan's contagious chuckle came from the other end of the line, and had Blair laughing along.

"You know me too well." It was a simple statement yet it made Blair feel as if she meant as much to Dan as he meant to her.

"Well you could still come and make fun of her with us, I'm sure regardless of your comments on elitism that need to be thrown in there, you will come up with some very colourful terms for the girl who took one of my dreams away."

"I promise I will, and I'll see you soon. Love you."

"I know" Blair was smiling after the conversation and was once again grateful for Dan being in her life, as he made all her troubles and concerns melt away.

**Waldorf Photo Shoot, New York**

**28th October 2007**

Blair walked into the shoot in a green dress that made her stand out amoung the grey clouds that were covering her city. She heard Serena laugh excitedly from her place on the stage where she was having her photo taken. Her normally straight blonde hair curled tightly and the tousled to give an out of the wild look. Her green eyeshadow, that ironically matched Blair's dress only accentuated the theme.

"You've got to be kidding me." Blair looked at her 'friend' in disgust.

"Oh, there she is. Blair, come on. Quick. What took you so long." Blair closed her eyes in anguish shook her head once, she should have trusted in her instincts and known Serena couldn't handle the spotlight being on Blair for once. Blair turned sharply on her red heels and quickly headed out. She looked back over her shoulder briefly to see Serena looking curiously after her. "Hey! Blair!"

Dan walked through the corridor of the building on his way up to the roof. He heard the sound of Blair's heels and braced himself for a blank face, that could go one way or the other depending on who she was with. He heard Serena calling after Blair a set of heels to match her voice.

"Blair. Blair, wait. Where are you going?" Dan quickly realised what had happened and hid behind the wall, he wanted to be there for Blair but he knew she had to do this herself. So he would settle for helping her after. "Blair wait. Why are you so mad?" He heard Serena grabbed Blair's arms and their shoes stopped moving.

"Why am I mad?" Blair voice was a mix of rage and hurt and Dan could tell she was holding in her tears. "You mean why aren't I furious?" Her voice echoed in the deserted stairwell showing just how much her friends actions had cut her once again. "I can't believe for one second I thought it would be different this time."

"What would be different?" Both Dan and Blair were stunned at how clueless Serena seemed to be.

"You couldn't deal with the spotlight shinning on me for once, could you?"

"What are you talking about? I was told we were doing this together. What, did you not get my message?" Blair couldn't believe Serena thought her message depicted what was going to happen.

"What about this morning, then? When you glanced at the call sheet did you see my name on it? When I wasn't in hair and makeup didn't that seem strange? When the dressing room had only your name on the door, what did you think they just forgot?" Dan listened as the girl he loved with all his heart showed Serena once again how vulnerable she was and instead of apologizing or making it better, Serena just made excuses.

"I was told you were running late and they asked me to do some test shots first. Blair, they told me you wanted me here." And you believed them?

"And you believed them?" Blair's questioned mirrored Dan's thoughts and he couldn't understand how Serena could possibly not see what she had done, and that Blair was honestly happy that it was just her for a change.

"Look, Blair, I encouraged you to do this. Why would I try to steal something from you that I pushed you to do?"

"Because you take everything from me. Nate, my mum-" Dan knew his name was silently thrown in as well and felt a stab of pain run through him.

"Blair-" Serena tried to cut Blair off but was cut off herself.

"You can't even help it. It's who you are!" All three were silent at the truth in Blair's words and Serena knew better than to deny Blair's claims. "I just thought maybe this time it would be different. I should have known I'd be wrong."

Blair rushed off down the hallway and saw Dan. "Great" she muttered as she realised she did want to see him, she just didn't want him to see her like that and she knew that if he talked to her now, she would say something she would regret. Dan must have seen something in her eyes as he knew not to follow her. That she needed to be alone for a while.

Serena thought about what had just happened for a minute and then looked back up at the roof, completely oblivious to Dan's presence and continued to climb back up the stairs.

Serena was fuming as she reached the roof and stormed over to Eleanor, who was busy trying to figure out how to get Serena back.

"Oh, there you are. Let me tell you how perfect you look-" Eleanor's praise was cut short by Serena.

"Eleanor," Serena refused to be the polite best friend, when the woman in front of her could be the very reason Serena lost Blair. For good this time. "I quit."

"Now, wait a minute. Why?" Serena couldn't believe she had really just asked that.

"I think you know why." Everyone had stopped working at this point and were watching the interaction between the model and designer.

"Because of Blair?" Eleanor's tone showed she didn't approve of that in anyway and it made Serena even madder. "I know she will support my decision once I explain it to her." Eleanor called after Serena as she walked away.

"Hey." Dan said as he caught Serena walking back towards the stairs. Her eyes were filled with unexpressed anger and Dan let her go.

"You know you love the spotlight, you always have. It's part of your charm. There is nothing wrong with that." Eleanor tried, but was cut off by the door slamming. She turned to the teenage boy in front of her. His hair and eyes reminded her of someone she had seen recently and Eleanor thought she knew him from somewhere she just wasn't sure where yet. "Who are you?" she tried. When he didn't respond she got irritated. "What are you doing here?" she snapped. Eleanor made a gesture with her hands to show her impatience, and to try to get Dan to answer faster.

"I have no idea, actually. I..." Dan gave up and trailed off, running his hands through his hair and trying to figure out his next move. He moved aside to let Eleanor through and figured if he stood any chance of getting through to Blair he would need to get the complete story. So reluctantly he dragged himself off to find a very pissed off Serena Van Der Woodsen.

Serena was pulling the dress off in parts as Dan approached the translucent screen. "Hey. I kind of overheard you guys in the stairwell there." Dan's voice showed his reluctance to approach the topic more concerned about accidentally letting something slip when defending Blair, because lets face it he knew it would happen at some point.

"Dan, look, I really can't go here right now." Serena was pacing behind the screen and her words only irritated Dan.

"Oh, okay. Well, forget I said anything, then. In fact, you know what? I'm mute, I'll just stand here and blink real quiet, unless you want me to-"

"Hand me my jeans? Yes please." Dan saw flashes of Serena's smooth skin, but couldn't help but compare it to Blair's creamy white, blemish free skin, as soft as velvet that he could stroke all day. Regardless of his current feelings towards her he handed her jeans over, he had been raised with manners after all. Even if on occasion he chooses not to use them.

"It's just uh... I thought you wanted to be on the sidelines here." Once again Dan's need to protect Blair kicked in. He went long enough not accusing her anyway. "I thought you wanted to be here for your friend, Blair, you know? We were going to get craft service and I'd have your full attention" Sending her words back at her was the safest option Dan could think of, since if he had it his way some of those colourful words he had thought up would be thrown in her direction. He watched as she flinched as if the words caused her physical pain and though he didn't like to admit it he was happy he could cause her some semblance of pain.

"Say it." Her words were demanding, contrite and raw.

"I don't think I have to." Dan shook his head indignantly.

"So my best friend doesn't believe me. And neither does the guy I like." Serena looked defeated, but Dan couldn't help but think she deserved it after all when all you get are free paths in life, eventually one is going to bite you on the ass. "Look, Dan, Blair's mum basically tricked me into coming here because she didn't want Blair. How do you tell your best friend something like that?"

"Oh I didn't - I guess I didn't - " Dan still didn't agree with what Serena was saying but he knew what he needed to say to play his part. In his mind it was rather easy, you just find a way to explain, you apologize, you support her through her pain and you most certainly do not act as if you don't enjoy the spotlight shining more brightly on you. Dan's eyes hardened as he was about to say what he had understood clearly, but the minute Serena watched him look at her as if she was nothing she knew she had to get him to leave before he confirmed the look.

"You know what, Dan? Just go, okay? I need to clean up, and I just need to get out of here." Serena turned away unable to look Dan in the eyes anymore, knowing all he held was judgement and not comfort.

Blair was sitting dejectedly in the corner of the hallway. Looking down and wondering how this had happened, how this had become her life. She looked up at the sound of a door closing to see Dan's silhouette. He had changed his shirt to a grey one that showed off a bit of his abs, he had his usual jeans but he still wore those horrible shoes on. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of them, but then she realised where he had just come from and her smile immediately dropped.

"Oh. Serena send you here to talk to me?" Blair knew she was being unfair, but she was hurting and since lashing out was her natural go to defense mechanism for so long, it was hard to change it.

"No, believe it or not, I actually came here myself." Dan said mockingly, his voice wrapped around her securely and she already felt a bit better. Dan sighed and Blair shifted to cover the goosebumps that rose at the sound of it.

"Normally I would be this close to you without a tetanus shot." Dan gave Blair props for her acting ability, but swiftly moved to sit next to her, his mouth at her ear, his forehead resting against her temple.

"No, normally you would be much closer." Dan pulled away and moved back to the role, of nice guy reluctantly consoling a bitchy girl. In a way it was good. It was easier to talk about his problems if he wasn't accepting that they were his. They were just a part of the character he had created.

"My, uh- My mum kind of left us a couple of months ago." Dan began running his hand repeatedly through his hair.

"Dan-" Blair began but he kept going. So she grabbed his hand and forcefully kept it in hers, refusing to let go no matter how much he pulled.

"Only my... My dad and my sister don't really see that. Because she told us she had to go away for the summer to follow her dreams of being an artist. But it's not summer anymore and she's still up there and it's all she seems to care about right now. Every time I go to see her, I tell myself: 'This time I'm going to tell her what I think.' This time I'm gonna look her in the eye and say: 'Either come home or leave for good.' And so there I was. Just the other day, I was sitting across the table from her looking her straight in the eye. And I didn't say anything." Dan's eyes were pained as he looked up.

"Why not?" Blair was honestly curious, but she also understood he needed to have this conversation with someone other than his own mind, and she knew that this was the next line in the script.

"Uh... I don't know. But I wish I had. Because even if it didn't change anything, she'd know how I felt." He squeezed Blair's hand tightly, needing to know that this was real that he was actually here, that they were in the hallway because at the moment his mind was anything but calm.

Blair looked in both directions, making sure the hall was clear before quickly leaning over and hugging Dan tightly to her. He kissed the top of her head, his breath coming out shakily and she knew she was keeping him together. Once Dan had slowed his breaths to normal lengths he got to his feet and gently lifted her up. Giving Blair a similar encouraging shove to the one he had yesterday he pushed her towards the stairs.

"I'll wait for you here." He called after her, turning and sitting back down.

Blair walked into the chaos that was the abandoned photo shoot, searching for her mother.

"Blair honey, there's been a terrible mistake. How would you like your job back?" Eleanor's advisor Laurel attempted desperately.

"Did you choose Serena over me?" Blair finally asked her mother the question that had been plaguing her for years, Blair knew she was finally going to get an honest answer and it wasn't going to be one she liked but she pushed past her fears and asked it anyway. Eleanor was completely speechless and that in itself said hundreds without actually saying a word. "You could've picked a stranger. You didn't have to choose my best friend." Eleanor looked incredulous. She saw the real pain in her daughter's eyes and it made her remorseful for a second. "Did you think I wasn't going to find out?"

"I was going to tell you tonight." Eleanor said as if that was an acceptable reason for her actions. Her expression, her eyes even her tone were cold and distant. "At dinner." She clarified. "There was no right decision. There wasn't any time. I know you can understand all this." Blair would have been able to if Eleanor would have told her the truth, she would have wished Serena well with the shoot, false wishes of course, but she would have ended up with Dan and they would have sorted everything out. But the fact that Eleanor had lied and Blair had said those things to Serena despite the truth to them was too much and she wasn't going to forgive her mother this time. "It was mishandled, the whole thing, from top to bottom."

"You actually want me to agree with you." Blair stated the disbelief evident in her voice.

"Bendels would legitimize this company. It will take everything to the next level. You know how hard I have worked for that." Eleanor whispered as if she was divulging her master plan. "You've always been my biggest supporter, my biggest fan."

"I'm your daughter." Blair stated moving backwards. Eleanor immediately dropped the act and showed her true colours.

"And as my daughter, I knew you would forgive me, in time. But if my company had lost the deal because of you, I'd never forgive myself." Eleanor shook her head to emphasise her point.

Blair's nostrils flared, her mouth tightened and it was then she knew there was no turning back, no rebuilding that bridge that had just been broken. "I hope you never do." and with that Blair turned her back on her mother and walked away to fix a few of her mistakes.

Blair smoothed Dan's hair down, checked his shirt for wrinkles and wiped her lipstick of his lips. Fixing her own blouse, hair and makeup, she gave Dan a sly smile. It had started out innocent enough, he had asked her if she was okay. She had replied that she would be eventually but thanks for being there for her. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as thanks, but had quickly lost herself in Dan. His sent invaded her senses and all reasoning flew out the window. They had ended up in a closet and Dan had stopped them before they went too far, knowing it was all too likely they would end up caught, besides they both had to deal with Serena. Blair said Dan had to apologize and make a new date, Blair would apologize by agreeing to let Serena go on the date, and to top it all off Dan would approach with a selection from craft services. Once that was decided they quickly left the closet and set to work.

"See you tonight, Love you." Blair said as she pushed Dan towards the door watching him walk away she slowly counted to ten.

"You're still here?" Dan wasn't sure if she had just insulted him or is she was honestly shocked he was there. He was pretty sure it was the former though. Her blue eyes were guarded and her whole demeanor showed she was reluctant to give him another chance.

"Yeah, well I thought I couldn't leave without bringing you something from craft service. Um... And telling you that I'm sorry I judged you." Dan squinted slightly as he said his line. He wasn't completely sure what he felt, but he knew that there were things he had said and judged her for that he still agreed with completely.

"Well, I'm sorry I gave you a reason to." They smiled at each other nervously. "Hey how about you ask me out again?"

"How about you actually show up?" Touché Blair thought as she overheard the conversation waiting for her queue.

"Okay. No drama, no distractions, I promise." Serena's eyes glinted in the evening sun and she was happy that Dan had followed after her.

"You promise? Oh no that means it'll never happen now." Dan was amused as he watched her slowly freak out.

"Okay, I take it back, I un-promise." Blair was stifling laughs from her vantage point. She sometimes forgot to commend Dan for his wit, yet she loved his ability to make sly digs at Serena and her treatment towards Blair without, the blonde picking up on it. Blair closed the door loudly to make her presence known.

"Friday, 8:00" Dan said firmly, as if it were a business deal.

"I think we can agree to those terms." Blair sighed in false exasperation as she locked eyes with Dan. "But you can't wear those shoes. Mm. Or that hair." Blair smiled jokingly at Dan whose eyes twinkled with amusement as he looked over her appreciatively and laughed knowingly.

"Blair..." Serena started but didn't know how to respond, so she just pretended it didn't happen. "Okay. See you then."

Serena gave Dan a peck on his cheek, Dan looked shocked and glanced towards Blair for help on what to do since neither had broached the topic of Serena showing any form of physical touch. "Oh..." Blair was pointedly looking away after her comment and when Serena wrapped Dan in a hug, she looked back over. Only to see Dan looking straight into her eyes, he mouthed 'I'll miss you, Love' before he was released and turned to walk away as Serena chuckled obviously pleased with the turn of events.

"All right." Dan muttered as he made his way to the door, only turning once to look back at the pair. Blair's eyes travelled over Dan, watching him leave as Serena turned back to her.

"So you were right." Serena began.

"I know." Well they were Blair's two favourite words.

"When I got that call, I should've known you had nothing to do with it. And I should have never pushed you to do this whole thing in the first place." Serena's blue eyes were begging for forgiveness in an unfair puppy dog look.

"Actually, I'm glad you pushed me. It ended up being a very important day for me. I just thought it was gonna be more fun." Blair finished with a slight laugh. It was times like these, where you either laughed or cried and Blair had done more than enough crying in the past week to last her a while.

"I know. Me too." Blair grabbed Serena into a hug and just like that they were on their way to being friends again. "Hey, you know what? Who says it still can't be? Come on. Now, come on." Rushing to the preparation room they grabbed all of Eleanor's designs and made a run for it. In the background they heard Eleanor say; 'Where are my clothes?'

**The Humphrey Loft, New York**

**28th October 2007**

Dan's phone vibrated with a new blast from Gossip Girl.

_**Everyone knows you can't choose your family, but you can choose your friends. And in a world ruled by bloodlines and bank accounts, it pays to have a pal. As much as a BFF can make you go WTF, there's no denying we'd all be a little less rich without them. And Serena and Blair? They do besties better than anyone. No that's not a tear in my eye. It's just allergies. Without you, I'm nothing.**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

Dan scrolled through the many photo's attached to the blast. He couldn't help the smile that came over his face seeing Blair so happy. She looked amazing in her mother's clothes and he quickly found one which became his favourite. She was in a pastel blue dress, which was bared her back with the exception of a small red strip of a belt. Her curls were positioned in an up-do but a few strands were flying in the wind and behind her was a beautiful waterfall, he had never seen anyone look as much as a goddess as Blair did.

Dan knew immediately what he was going to get Blair as a birthday present. It would just take a little convincing. Luckily for him Jenny would to anything to increase her social status. And telling her that giving Blair a enlarged painted portrait of the photo would help her rise in the social ranks is all he needed. Dan felt the exhaustion settle in after such a long day, and he finally closed his eyes and dreamt about he brown haired, silky white skinned goddess.

When Dan finally opened his eyes he had to pinch himself to ensure he was not still dreaming, yet sure enough in front of him sat his goddess. Who was shaking in silent laughter. Blair looked amused and Dan's attempt to cover up what he had just done, quickly she felt her eyelids grow heavy and nudged Dan over. She stripped off her layers of clothes one at a time, until she was only left in her underwear. Walking over to Dan's dresser he watched her bare back tracing the pattern of beauty marks with his eyes.

Blair pulled the covers open and moved underneath curling into Dan's warm, muscular body. "I told you I'd see you tonight." Blair turned her head and kissed him lightly and soon she felt Dan's even breath against her neck telling her he was asleep. Blair was lost to her thoughts and at some point sleep found her.


	7. Dare Devil Part 1

I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed and added alerts.

Dark Phantom 96, paranoidbychoice, pOoLbEeRtAtToOs, PB4ever, fabarati, Simoman, JB3275, Dare2Dair, DarkseidAlex, arkkra, bloodyhell95, darkhuntress21, InsertBrillianceHere, OrionTheHunter, pankaj13, BekaRoo, Cassanunda, chrisguy9017, EOBonesnBoothJateAddexGiRl, ironic-hat, tintintiney, tiffspiff, NICODEMUS-2789, stargazegal, , schu1844, KJMorse, bmkenny, Titpom1, BedwardEndGame8D, Dukix, MeatloafGreaserFilms, Liastra Lee, Asarin159, Kinky1, Hippy-NinjaDudeman27, timewasting101, suker4love, Befham, CBGBgirl88, cherry-ribbon, lalakid87, laughitup, laurasicas, raiton123, Stroz-tec, whoisliba, xxshesmilesxx, YinYang Eagle.

* * *

**Waldorf Penthouse, New York**

**2nd November 2007**

Dan awoke to the sound of a construction site downstairs.

"Blair." He nudged her thigh gently with his foot. "Blair." He tried again but she was sleeping like a log. Leaning over to her ear Dan took a deep breath "Blair!" he yelled not needing to worry about being overheard as the ruckus would drown him out. Instead of responding Blair simply rolled over onto her stomach and continued to sleep. Blair was aware of Dan getting agitated but she couldn't help but find it funny as he slowly reached his fuze. She was mindful of Dan shifting next to her and grew cautious. Suddenly his weight was dropped directly onto her hip effective holding her in place. Blair being as stubborn as ever refused to acknowledge this either and continued sleeping.

Suddenly Dan's hands were at her sides softly fluttering over her stomach, he moved outwards until he found the perfect spot and then he pressed his fingertips lightly into her sides just under her ribs. Blair was holding in her laughter stubbornly, and Dan was quick to accept the challenge and swiftly began tracing patterns into Blair's back. He watched as she pushed her face further into her pillow and convulsed with laughter. Dan was adequately appeased, and lifted his weight off her enough to turn her onto her back and then he sat down again.

"Humphrey, is there any particular reason I am being squished this early on a Friday morning?" Blair questioned incredulously.

"Well what the hell is going on downstairs, we could of had a better sleep at the loft and I wouldn't be up at..." Dan glanced at the clock on Blair's bedside table his eyes nearly bulging out "...four thirty?" Blair smiled at Dan's use of we, as if it was no question that she would be with him.

"Well you might get that privilege all to yourself if you don't be quiet. Besides how do you expect me to sleep on your hard mattress and scratchy sheets and what if Jenny sees?" Blair's voice was determined and demeaning until the final question. Dan gave Blair a look that clearly said 'so what' it's not like Blair meant any of it, she had spent a fair share of the past week at the loft anyway. On queue someone downstairs screamed 'watch out' followed by a loud thud. "Oh and the 'construction site' as I'm sure you've thought of it as is for my annual soiree." At seeing Dan's smirking face, Blair conceded, something she had never done before meeting Dan Humphrey. "Fine. It's for my annual sleepover. Happy?"

"Ecstatic!" Dan tapped Blair on the nose affectionately and buried his face in her dark hair that had collected at her shoulder.

Eleanor had already retreated back to Paris the day after the photo shoot unable to stay in the same room as Blair for too long. It was almost comical to Blair that her parents found themselves in the same country, yet away from Blair. If it wasn't for the fact that Blair knew they were not in contact she could have imagined they were just on holiday somewhere. Blair sighed imagining a scenario where she may not be as messed up as she is.

"What's got you sighing? Do you miss your Eleanor?" Dan knew that Eleanor had been affecting Blair even more since the shoot.

"Yes and No. I'm just thinking about a time where life could be less complicated."

"You, me on a beach in the Caribbean. The sun shining warmly on us. Jenny staying sane, Dad and Mum happy and together, your Dad and Mum happy." Dan smiled at the picture his mind painted for him. He imagined running his fingers through Blair's soft hair which was tinted from the sun, watching her skin glow from the sheer whiteness regardless of her attempts to get a tan.

"Hey." Blair's voice pulled him out of his musing as he looked down at her he saw her guarded expression, the pain in her eyes tore at him, and he could see she was hesitant to say whatever was on her mind. But being with Blair Waldorf has it perks, her lack of restraint is one that Dan finds particularly enjoyable as he can always guarantee she will tell him what's going on in that brain of hers. Dan focused on her hand unconsciously drawing shapes on his chest, while she tried to sort out what to say. "You said your parents were together, why not mine?" Blair knew she sounded like a child, but that was what their separation was doing to her, she was reminded of her vulnerability, how those the closest to her inevitably fail her and how she couldn't even do anything about it as she was still, at least lawfully, a minor.

Dan looked lovingly at Blair for a moment, catching her hand in his, he got off her slowly and sat down beside her, pulling her into his side as she rested her hands softly on his chest watching as it rose and fell with each intake of breath.

"Blair, I know you saw how happy your father was with Roman. You said yourself Eleanor's business has amplified greatly since they separated. For now, Eleanor's clothes are what make her happy, until she can find a person who can make her feel the joy of love again. Despite your argument, I also know that no matter how much she may frustrate you, you do not and can not hate her, no matter how hard you try. I know you want Harold to be happy and I know that you put their happiness above your own..." Dan took a breath and kissed Blair lightly on her bow shaped lips. "...and it's one of the many things I love about you. I also know that I am deluding myself if I think my parents are going to get beck together, yet as I know you were probably doing just before I like to imagine life the way it used to be. I want you to understand one thing though. No matter how much I wish my family life was better, I would still take this screwed up mess and you, over a perfect home life without you."

"I love you." Blair said as she moved closer into Dan to warm her body. A loud crash interrupted the moment and Blair moaned in aggravation. Slowly uncurling herself from Dan, she took his hand and pulled him up with her. Slowly they moved towards Blair's bathroom. Blair walked through the adjoining door to the room which Dorota had decided to stay in until Eleanor returned. Blair opened the door softly glad to see her maid still asleep. The soft ocean blue carpet melded to her feet and slipped between her toes as she tip-toed over to the antique nightstand and turned off the alarm.

Blair looked around the room on her way out, loving the light blue paint and white wall trimming, the artworks that covered those walls were ones she had grown up staring at during the nights when she would sneak into Dorota's room after having a nightmare. This room had quickly become her second favourite room in the penthouse, had always been the safest, even now it was only when she was with Dan did she safer than simply being in this room. Dan watched as Blair's eyes flickered around the room analyzing everything, he watched as her breathing faltered as her eyes landed on a photo frame. Dan moved equally slowly as if approaching a wild animal. Her hands held the photo with such tenderness that Dan needed to know what the picture was of.

As his eyes fell upon the frame the first thing he noticed was the intricate design on the frame. Secondly he noticed it was not one but two photos, one was filled with what looked like six year old Kati, Isabel, Serena and Blair clutching sleeping masks. He quickly surmised from the way the younger Blair was critiquing everything that this must have been the first annual sleepover. Blair looked adorable and Dan could tell she was making the loose front teeth look work for her as she displayed a gap riddled smile.

The second photo showed two prominent factors of Blair's life. Blair was snuggled tightly into Dorota asleep at the Duck pond and judging from the difference in size from the first photo, he figured she must have been around four. Dorota was stroking Blair's hair lightly and Blair looked so peaceful. However the beautiful scene was interrupted by the two people in the background. Eleanor had Serena bundled up in her arms and was tightening the coat around her, whilst placing a small kiss on the blonde's forehead. Dan felt such immense disappointment and anger towards Eleanor that it startled him. Even at four it was obvious Eleanor cared more for Serena than Blair and that would have greatly contributed to her bulimia, but at the same time it made Dan incredibly grateful that one of the 'elitist' ideas of 'the nanny raising the child' paid off. Dan shuddered as he thought about what might have happened if Blair had not had Dorota to show her the love that Eleanor had neglected.

Blair leaned back into Dan as she placed the frame back in its place, placing her finger over his lips she motioned for him to remain as silent as possible and they both made their way back to the bathroom. Once the door was shut and locked Blair turned on the water and watched as it started filling up the tub. Looking around the bathroom, she turned towards the cabinet and started pulling out various bath salts and bubble bath. As she poured them into the water, Dan couldn't help but picture the little Blair with the missing teeth playing witch and brewing a potion in this very tub. He mind switched off as he noticed Blair had shed all her clothes and was standing in front of him looking at him expectantly.

"You've got to be kidding me. As much as I'd love to do that, I don't think we will both fit in there." Dan had to fight his urges to just do as she said and instead made a move to think rationally.

"I know you don't _really_ care about that and it is more spacious than it looks." Blair smiled deviously and moved towards Dan. "Of course if you can't do as I say, I'll just have to do it for you." Blair's hand quickly found the material of Dan's boxers grateful once again that Dan slept exclusively in them as it put only one item of material between the state he was in and where she wanted him to be.

Blair still in control led Dan over to the quickly filling up tub. She motioned for him to go in and Dan immediately complied, rationality begone. Once Dan was comfortable inside the tub, his long arms resting on the sides and the pillow Blair had placed behind his head doing it's required job in calming him, Blair turned off the tap and watched as the last drops of water entered the tub ahead of her. Slowly Blair edged her body into the steaming water, loving the relaxing and cleansing feeling but still hesitant as a result of the high temperature. Dan was mesmerized by the pink rose colour spreading across her normally alabaster skin as it was emerged in the water. Blair distracted herself from her body's rising temperature by focusing on Dan's face who was intently ravishing her with his eyes.

Blair leaned forward and let the tips of her fingers skim the surface of the water. Her hands moved purposefully towards Dan's hair and she ran them through it in a gesture she had seen him do so many times before. Leaning into him, Blair sat herself on his thighs, her chest touching his. Blair hands moved back to his forehead and she began massaging his temple's gently. Dan felt his eyes flutter closed out of exhaustion and the pure bliss that came with being in Blair's presence. Her soft finger moved reassuringly across various pressure points in Dan's body and she could feel him slowly give up the fight and the extra tension that had built up over the week was slowly unknotted from his shoulder. Once he was sufficiently relaxed Blair grabbed her body wash and squeezed some into her hand. Blair brought her hands to her own shoulder and began moving down her arms in a circular motion. Attempting to get the spot in the middle of her back, she was struggling to do from over her shoulder, Dan's hands quickly found the it. His hands moved expertly over her skin, as if he had some special map that showed him exactly where to go and how to lather her skin. Dan moved his hands around her waist coming to trace her belly button, he slowly moved upwards drawing swirls as he did so.

Blair arched into him as he reached the bottom of her breasts. Her body moved of its own accord as she responded to his every touch. Unable to resist any longer Blair captured his bottom lip in her teeth as he continued to work his way up and down her body. Once every exposed inch of her skin was covered in soap, Blair grabbed Dan's hand and poured one of her scented shampoo into his palm. The smell of blueberries filled the air and Dan lost himself in the aroma. Well he did until he noticed Blair kissing a trail down his chest. Once she had lowered herself far enough she began to trace the 'V' as he started massaging her scalp in a similar way to what she had done to him. Transfixed as the blue shampoo began to build, Dan was jolted by the feeling of Blair's small hands encompassing his member. Blair timed her strokes with Dan's hands in her hair and she couldn't help the small giggle that left her lips as he began to kneed the shampoo faster and harder.

Blair submerged her head under the water her hands running through it in an attempt to clear the shampoo. Before she resurfaced she blew lightly on Dan's tip loving how his whole body stiffened. Blair stood up slightly and and Dan's eyes traced a single drop of water from the tips of her hair down her body and was embarrassed to admit he was envious of that drop. Just as quickly as the thought had crossed his mind Dan was compensated as Blair captured his lips with hers, swiftly lowered herself onto him and Dan was quickly overtaken by a lust-filled haze.

Blair was grateful for the 'construction site', as she had come to call it, and Dorota's heavy sleeping as she would have been highly embarrassed having to see either, after the sounds of pleasure that had escaped her mouth at tremendous volumes. Blair's words became more jumbled and incoherent as she was brought closer to the edge. Dan who had allowed Blair to set the pace up to that point took over as Blair was unable to move her body anymore. Dan's hand rubbed her hips lovingly as he moved with her. He watched as Blair attempted to hold back, watching her fight with her body's natural response. Dan moved one hand to her breast as the other one ran up and down her spine, causing her immense pleasure until it was too much and Blair quickly came undone.

Dan watched in bliss as Blair relaxed against his chest. Finally Blair gained enough brain power to realise Dan had taken care of her only, and he was still very much aroused. Blair turned the over so that she was resting against the pillow and motioned with her eyes for Dan to continue. Dan's hand immediately encircled Blair's waist pulling her further away from the edge and the gesture made Blair all the more ready for him again. This time Blair allowed Dan to set the pace and moved her flexible body to accommodate their tight space. Dan pressed tender kisses all over Blair as he reached his limit. Blair supported him once he lost the ability to hold himself up. She stroked his hairline lovingly and kissed him once more before climbing off him and moving to get clean towels as neither of the two could keep their eyes open any longer,and she knew falling asleep in the bathtub would not be beneficial. Slowly they returned to her bed, covered with the duvet both fell asleep the minute their heads hit the pillow.

What felt like moments later, Dan was awoken by another crash. Dan nudged Blair again, and started to feel like their earlier events were just a very explicit dream, until he felt Blair's naked body pressed against his.

"See Humphrey there are benefits to waking up early." Blair mumbled as she continued an earlier debate. Dan twirled a piece of her hair absentmindedly and was about to speak when Blair's stomach grumbled. Dan leant over her body and scooted down placing delicate kisses along her stomach.

"Well, I believe the stomach has spoken. What will it be? Pancakes or Waffles." Blair's ears picked up at the chance for some waffles.

"Waffles?" Blair asked hopefully while Dan chuckled at the sight of Blair acting like a five year old.

Dan clambered out of the bed and headed for Blair's wardrobe. Moving towards the dress section he separated a purple Vera Wang and gold Dior dress to reveal a chest of drawers hidden and dedicated for his clothes . He quickly pulled out a fresh pair of boxers and once dressed he grabbed his school uniform. Dan managed to get the pants on, but thought twice about the top as he remembered Blair would probably want to help make the waffles and that could be dangerous. Instead he pulled out a tight black t-shirt. He grabbed one of his large sweatshirts, and moved swiftly to Blair's undergarment section picking out a pair of black lace lined boy-leg animal print underwear.

As he walked back into the room he found that Blair was stuck a state of languor. He moved over to her and pulled her small body to the edge of the bed. He grabbed one of her long legs and thread it through the leg hole of the underwear. Repeating the process with the other leg he kissed his way up as he pulled them to rest on her hips. By this point Blair was alert enough to get dressed herself but she enjoyed Dan doing it for her. Blair lifted her arms and snuggled into Dan's familiar sweatshirt as he pulled it down. Blair lifted the collar and inhaled deeply loving that it still smelt of Dan no matter how many times she wore it.

Once she was dressed Blair grabbed Dan's hand and they headed down to the kitchen. Like Dorota, the kitchen staff were all aware of Dan and had been with the Waldorf's long enough to notice that this change in Blair's behaviour was a good thing. As Dan and Blair came into the kitchen, Blair sent each of them on their way telling them to go wish their children well at school or drop them off and by the time they get back there should be enough waffles for everyone left in the oven.

Flour, eggs, butter and milk. As Dan had assumed the majority of the mixture had covered Blair and himself as opposed to in the bowl. After a misplaced yolk went awry a match of oneupmanship began. Blair was laughing uncontrollably as she took in Dan's hair which was white with flour, but she had to admit he looked edible as he licked the batter off his lips. Blair was grateful for Dan's logical thinking as she did not get one of her outfits dirty and there were already stains on Dan's sweatshirt, so a few more wouldn't hurt. Besides despite the fact that the clock had just scrapped past seven, Blair felt as energised as if it was midday.

Blair swiftly disappeared to change into her clothes for school whilst Dan immediately got to cleaning, as he was aware of two major factors. Firstly Blair was a perfectionist and a teenage girl, so she would be getting ready for a minimum of thirty minutes. She had argued that it was unacceptable for a 'Queen' to look anything less than perfect. Secondly Dan accepted that the majority of the mess had been his fault as he was the one who had let the egg slip, and he didn't want Dorota or anyone else in the staff to have to worry about this mess. Besides he was used to cleaning the kitchen after one of Rufus' 'experiments'. Before long Dan got into a rhythm and was happily humming a medley of songs, he pulled the final waffle out of the maker setting it in the oven when his senses were assaulted by the smell of Channel No. 5. "Wow."

Blair walked into the kitchen in her bra, thong and high heels. Her signature hairband was a pink pearl colour and separated her hair into soft curls that framed her face.

"Well, I figured as a reward for cooking, once you freshened up your reward could be lavishing my body as you helped me finish getting dressed since you did so well earlier. What do you say?" Blair voice was dripping with false innocence and Dan was left with his mouth hanging open.

Dan seemed to regain his thoughts as Blair took a step towards him. He moved quickly towards the large sink, and turned on the warm water. The water rushed freely through his hair picking up pieces of the mixture and rinsing them out. Once Dan's hair was clean he started to shake it like a dog, causing a few drops to land on Blair's body. Blair shrieked in a mix of disgust, as the water flew everywhere, and excitement as this was the most childlike she had been able to be in years.

While Blair was squealing Dan snuck up behind her and began to gentle nibble on her ear lobe whilst his hands gently explored her black lace covered breasts. Blair moved her arms above her head and latched them around his neck as his hands began to travel south. By the time they reached the flimsy material that was meant to keep her somewhat modest, Blair's legs had turned to jelly and it was only her arms around Dan that was keeping her upright.

Dan's eyes flicked to the discarded skirt on the floor and knew the only hope of them getting to school, let alone out of the kitchen without being caught was if Blair was dressed. Slowly Dan followed his earlier path of descent with his mouth. His tongue flicking out idly causing Blair to moan incoherently. Blair gripped onto Dan for dear life as her arms bent further behind her the lower he went. Dan kissed Blair's inner thighs as his left hand found the skirt, and his right stroked her soaked panties. Dan lifted Blair as if she weighed nothing more than a feather and placed her gently back down inside the circle that was her skirt. Blair shuddered from the contrasting feeling of Dan's rough fingers and her smooth skirt moving against her skin. Once Dan had reached the zipper and securely fastened it he made a move to detached his right hand as he would need both to figure out how to do up Blair complicated ruffle looking shirt, yet as he pulled away Blair pushed her body further into him. Blair began thrusting against his hand desperate for her release. Still unable to use her legs Blair twisted her head around and looked at Dan pleadingly.

Dan easily maneuvered his hand around the strip of the thong and positioned his hand at her entrance. With a force neither knew Blair was capable of she lowered her body until Dan's fingers were soaked with her essence. Dan was lost to the ecstasy as Blair got what she needed. His mouth quickly fused itself to her shoulder blade and continued to place copious amounts of kisses on her back. Once Blair rode out her wave she was a little surprised that she had felt so much want in a kitchen of all places. Looking into Dan's eyes she saw they were cloudy with desire that she was sure was mimicked in her own. Blair was immediately distracted as she caught sight of a rather large hickey on her shoulder. Stumbling over to the nearest bathroom Blair turned slightly and gasped as she saw what Dan had done to her usually blemish free, white as a ghost back, where there were about twenty small red marks covering her.

Dan silently ambled into the bathroom still in a haze about everything that had just happened. The minute he saw Blair he was shocked into reality. Blair may of well have a big sign on her head saying 'Property of Daniel Humphrey' and she was looking at him with a livid expression. Blair was preparing herself to berate Dan when she caught sight of the intense blush that was covering his face. Upon seeing her expression change to one of a comical nature, Dan immediately turned his back on her, however his curiosity grew when her heard her bell like laughter. Turning to face her, Dan quirked an eyebrow inquiring as to what was so funny.

"Well you may have gotten me good, but you should see your neck! I am so sorr-" Blair couldn't finish her apology as she started laughing again the minute the image re-entered her mind. Dan turned towards the mirror Blair had previously been using and attempted to see his neck. After a minute or two of only being able to see a few red lines he grew frustrated and only then noticed that Blair was no longer in the room. Just as this realisation hit him he heard the click of a camera and took in Blair's regal body as she came through the doorway. "Here." She said timidly. Dan was immediately concerned about what she could have done to make her apprehensive. This was quickly answered as he looked at what he normally would have assumed to be a slab of skin coloured meat which had been butchered by a blunt knife. This was apparently his neck. Dan felt that this was one of those times where you either laugh about it or you get really angry and go crazy. Since laughter had been a prominent part of the morning Dan didn't want to break tradition so soon enough he was doubled over as tears streamed down his face. It appeared both now had the other's mark engraved on them as a reminder of what had transpired.

"You know you should really get those weapons checked." Dan gesture to Blair's fingers, and she couldn't help but laugh at his attempted joke, grateful that he wasn't mad. She knew that if it had been Nate, and she had messed up his flawless skin even if it was a result of a passionate encounter she wouldn't have heard the end of it.

Blair moved over to Dan and pulled him into another passionate kiss, her tongue eagerly exploring his mouth. Blair was so accustomed to his individual taste that she was a little confused when she tasted something a little different. Blair realised that Dan had obviously tasted her by cleaning his hand after their earlier encounter, and she couldn't help but smile that he seemed to need all of her. Finally they broke apart and both their lips were red and swollen. Blair turned to head back to the kitchen when she heard Dan whispering with his eyes still closed.

"Grandma in a bikini. Grandma in a bikini." Blair was confused about what he was doing until she heard him release a breath. She looked him over, and noticed the tent in his pants was no longer present and understanding dawned on her. She couldn't help the little snicker that escaped. Dan's eyes snapped to her and he looked at her without shame, no hint of the earlier blush.

"It's not my fault you're unbelievably sexy." Dan shrugged his shoulders as if that was a statement which people went around making everyday. The more time she spent around Dan the more she began to understand just how easy life was for Serena and how she had come to have the confidence she radiates. Tons and tons of compliments. It's kind of hard to be self-conscious if you are constantly told how beautiful you are.

"Well you know. I try." Blair said nonchalantly.

"Oh and modest too. I've hit the jackpot." Dan's reply had the both smiling. Dan took Blair's hand and led her to thee kitchen. Unfortunately for Dan, Blair had managed to put her shirt on at some point and was fully dressed. Fortunately now both could safely be around each other, without completely giving over to their teenage hormone driven needs.

Sitting at the counter Dan and Blair ate their waffles while engaging in light conversation, debating the literary differences between Poe and Faulkner. They were finally deciding which was better when Dorota came barreling into the room still rubbing sleep from her eyes. Her accent was more prominent as she was stressing and she rushed straight past the pair.

"Oh no. Miss Blair I have to wake her, woke late. Miss Blair not happy. Katherine? Katherine!" Dorota called for the head cook, ruefully shaking her head in exasperation. Finally Dorota gave up and instead moved towards the cupboard and pulling out the tea. Dorota turned on her heel, marched over to the oven and stopped in her tracks when she realised the tea was already made. Turning around she took in the fruit platter to her right, the dishes drying to her left and finally her eyes landed on the couple who looked at her expectantly. "Oh Miss Blair I'm so sorry, alarm didn't go off and-" Blair raised her hand cutting Dorota off and she immediately began to assume the worse. Despite the change in Blair's behaviour recently, she was still used to the Blair who she had raised for the last sixteen years. The Blair who threw a mini-tantrum if things didn't go her way.

"Dorota. I know, I'm the one who turned it off. The 'construction crew' finished around six and everything looks perfect, I figured you could use a good sleep so Dan and I made breakfast, while I dismissed everyone to have a good morning and be back in time for leftovers once Dan and I left for school." Dorota didn't miss the way Blair blushed when she said that Dan and her had made breakfast but was pretending she hadn't seen. As for the alarm thing Dorota had slept better than she had in years and woke up feeling refreshed and ready for a good day and if it hadn't been for her minor panic attack she would have been okay.

Dorota watched amazed as Blair put the last of the waffle into her mouth. She hadn't seen her eat so much and willingly so in ages. Glancing at Dan he mimed that it was her second waffle, and Dorota's amazed expression turned to bafflement and began to wonder if what they said about the Humphrey waffles being magical was true.

"Mmm. That was delicious Dan." Blair leaned over and pecked Dan on the lips quickly mindful of Dorota still being in the room. Blair patted her tummy happily and for once felt absolutely no shame, upset or regret over the food which she had eaten.

"Well we have to get going. See you later D." Dan had come to sort of friendship with Dorota and the nickname was only fitting since both of their names began with 'D'. Dorota smiled happily as she watched Blair float out of the kitchen as if she was on cloud nine.

Once Dan and Blair had retreated to Blair's room to grab their stuff and started to move to the hallway Dan's bag began rattling.

"Humphrey, what is in that bag?" Blair was bewildered she had never heard such a sound before. Reluctantly Dan pulled out a bag of what appeared to be a mixture of coins.

"Did you knock over a parking meter?" Blair asked mockingly.

"No, this is the entire contents from my teenage mutant ninja turtle piggy bank. How long can a man have a piggy bank and still call himself a man?" Dan stopped and Blair noticed he had a sorrowful expression on his face as he was still in shock that he had destroyed his childhood piggy bank. I th-I thought it was time to break Donatello open." Blair was shocked for two reasons. Firstly it was because how could that be all that he had in his piggy bank, okay it was a lot but the smallest change she had in hers was a $100 bill. Secondly, why would he need the money? Suddenly she remembered what day it was and the smile instantly slipped from her face.

"So tonight's the big night, huh?" Dan looked at Blair pleadingly and reluctantly answered anyway, but only with a nod of his head. "Fine. I can accept that but only if..." Blair reached for her purse and pulled out three-hundred dollars. "Only, if I can pay."

"Blair, I can pay for myself." Dan said kind of hurt by her assumptions that he was so poor he was unable to.

Blair shook her head relentlessly. "No! No, I know you can. It's just... just less painful if I know that I'm paying and I can think of it as me shouting lunch between to people, where my presence is momentarily absent as opposed to _my _Cabbage Patch on a date with Serena Van Der Woodsen." Dan beamed at her possessiveness and instantly pocketed the extra money. He put the bag away and they continued down the hall through the kitchen to the back lifts.

Dan immediately pulled Blair flush against him and kissed her anxiously as if he needed to draw courage from her to get through the day. Reluctantly the separated as the lift arrived. Blair watched as Dan disappeared behind the doors and felt her shoulders slump. She headed back past Dorota gave her a quick hug and left for the day.

* * *

**Constance Billard, New York**

**2nd November 2007**

Jenny was being harassed by Serena about her date with Dan tonight.

"I need answers, and I need them now. Your brother is being very mysterious about our date tonight."

"Well, he's a very mysterious guy, apparently." Jenny couldn't believe how her statement could be any truer. She knew Dan had been leaving home early in the morning to write as he was being 'inspired' and she noticed that Dan had been eerily happy recently and just attributed that to him finally being with The Serena Van Der Woodsen. He had showed that he cared about Jenny's pursuits, ones which he used to call shallow and meaningless by helping her come up with the perfect idea for Blair's birthday present. So Jenny could comfortably say that she had no idea what Dan had planned. Serena continued to ramble on about not being able to dress for surprise and all Jenny could think of is how without surprises life would be rather boring. Jenny was saved from more of Serena's musings by the chiming of bells from Serena's phone.

"Oh, it's my brother."

"Oh, I say hi." Jenny was happy that Eric had been honest with her, it had allowed her a glimpse into the dangers of the world she claimed she wanted to be in.

"Eric, hey, Jenny says hi." Once she heard her message said, Jenny tuned out of the conversation until she heard that Eric was coming home for the weekend. Maybe they would get a chance to catch up, she can fill him in on the drama at Constance and he can continue to the next chapter about the nurse who is sleeping with 3 of the doctors at the centre, apparently has morning sickness and doesn't know who the father is. Eric said it's like Grey's Anatomy but real.

"What was that I heard? Eric's coming home? Perfect timing." Blair voiced chimed excitedly and Jenny examined the older girl, she noticed Blair had covered her neck and arms and her jumper was pulled down so no skin could be seen. Even though the weather was turning colder, it was still warm outside and Jenny had skin showing. If Jenny hadn't been suspicious before, the fact that Blair was walking around in a skirt that just skimmed mid thigh, showing off her bare and incredibly long and lean legs, indicated she wasn't cold but hiding something. Yet as Jenny continued to look around she realised she may be over analyzing. After all Kati, Is and a few of the other clones where all in long sleeves. Jenny herself was wearing a three-quarter length jacket.

"How so?" Serena's voice was cautious and Jenny watched as Blair took in Serena's expression and saw her eyes harden. Blair knew that she had agreed to let the date proceed but it would not happen with out a little guilt trip.

"Well, it gives your mother and brother time to bond alone tonight while you get drunk on schnapps and moon the NYU dorms from the limo." Blair watched as Serena began to play the 'Serena card' as Blair liked to call it.

"Blair, what are you talking about?" It's a wonderful perk to being Serena. Cctually being able to play that card means you can frequently ditch friends to do whatever it is you decided.

"S, it's only the most important night of the fall."

"Oh, the sleepover." Serena's brow crinkled in recollection of the decade old tradition.

"I prefer _soiree_." Blair smiled as she recalled the earlier discussion with Dan, in which she had ruefully agreed to call it a sleepover. She nodded her head in an undermining fashion. "Sleepover is so sophomore year."

"Look, you know I can't go to that. I have that plan." Serena didn't even have the decency to look sorry, and that made Blair kick it up a notch.

"Serena, when there's a Waldorf soiree, there's nothing else on the social calendar." Blair stated as if it were written in the Bible.

"Blair, the plan is Dan." Jenny noticed how Blair flinched when Serena said her brother's name but thought nothing more of it aside from the fact that they were from Brooklyn and therefore socially unacceptable. "Remember, the guy you realized is actually a human being and worthy of your time and attention?" _More so than you_ Blair thought as she ignored the anger that bubbled in her stomach. "No offense." Serena offhandedly offered to Jenny.

"None taken." Jenny was surprised either of the two even cared what she thought or felt.

"Look, i'm really sorry, but this date is unbreakable. Maybe we can swing by later

or something-" Serena attempted appeasing Blair to no avail.

"I'm not a stop along the way. I'm a destination, and if you refuse to attend, I'm gonna have to find a replacement." Blair looked dismissively at Serena. "Girls, the waiting list." Kati and Is immediately handed the list over, and with a flourish of her hair and a small goodbye Serena Van Der Woodsen was gone.

"Good luck tonight." Jenny's innocent voice broke Blair out of her worries about finding the perfect replacement. Jenny wanted to be in their group but didn't truly understand the demands of the Upper East Side, and Blair decided before the night was up, Little J was going to know exactly what that area code requires.

"Little Jenny Humphrey. Why didn't I think of you before? You have no plans. You're coming to the soiree." Jenny didn't even mind the fact that Blair told her she had no life. Invitations to Waldorf events or soiree's whatever you wanted to call them, were incredibly rare.

"Me? Really?" Jenny's voice had risen a few octaves, causing Blair to suppress a wince. Kati and Isabel shared a look of disbelief, before they stupidly questioned one of Blair's decisions.

"Her? Really?" Blair spared a glare in their direction before continuing.

"The thing is, if you come, you'll have to be up to a little more than just sleeping." Blair warned knowing full well that she had no intentions to sugarcoat the harshness of the Upper East Side.

"I'm up for anything." Jenny answered hastily not completely understanding the seriousness of the activities of the night.

"My place. 7:00 sharp." With those instructions Jenny hurried out before she had the chance to further embarrass herself. On her way through the halls she bumped into a large shape. Looking up she came face to face with her brother Dan.

"Woah! Jen, slow down. What's got you acting all... this?" Dan finished waving his hands gesturing to her whole attitude and demeanor.

"Blair, invited _me_ to her slee- soiree tonight." Jenny exclaimed breathlessly, bouncing up and down with excitement. "Can you believe it?"

Dan was instantly curious as to what reasoning Blair would use for suddenly taking interest in Jenny. He knew there was more to it than just being a good lackey, and he wanted to know what. Don't misunderstand he totally trusted Jenny with Blair, he just didn't trust _Jenny_ with the Upper East Side. But seeing the hopeful look on his sister's face, her hazel eyes gleaming with astonishment, he couldn't help himself.

"Of course I can Jen. She would be insane to not want you there." Dan had already taken out his phone and was drafting a text to Blair. Jenny watched as Dan became engrossed in his text and began walking away from her mid-sentence. Dan had been distracted since he first went out with Serena, but if it kept him out of her life, and more importantly her social life she had no complaints. However as he turned the corner she noticed that there was a section of stains, and wondered when Dan had found the time to cook recently.

_What are you doing with Little J?_

_- CP_

_I promised you I would either protect her from the UES or teach her how to beat it. Tonight is the night she is tested._

_ Hopefully it will have a positive outcome, but I'm not holding back. Okay?_

_- H_

_Fine. Do what you must, just keep an eye on her._

_- CP_

Dan knew that Blair was right and his little sister was growing up whether he liked it or not, and as she had pointed out Jenny had sought out information as to her status after the Chuck commotion. He got that Jenny had fallen victim to the lure of the Upper East Side and the only way to protect her was to outright show her what she was meddling in or let her fall on her face.

Dan didn't come into any contact with anyone from Blair's immediate circle the rest of the day, something which he was extremely grateful for given the general distaste for his presence they emitted. The school day went past as fast as continental shifting - continual but slow.


	8. Dare Devil Part 2

**The Palace Hotel, New York**

**2nd November 2007**

Dan walked, with lollypop steps - you know one heel to toe in a single line, towards the suite which Serena was staying in. His stomach shifting uncomfortably, out of dread rather than possible butterflies. He reached an unsteady hand out to knock on the door and almost immediately Serena appeared.

"Hey."

"Hey, uh, am I early or...uh..." smooth Dan thought sarcastically, he figured he could use Serena as practice for anytime spent with Blair in public but he was not starting out well.

"Um... No. No, I, uh, I'm just running late. Come in." Serena stepped aside, confused about what Dan was wearing given Jenny's 'every Friday is casual Friday' comment. Ever the quick thinker Serena let Dan in and excused herself to get changed.

As Serena changed Dan began to look around the room he was beginning to understand what may have drawn Eric to his actions. The room was completely bare, empty of life, of memories and may have reminded him of how alone he felt at the time. Dan and Serena engaged in some form of conversation, all use of sarcasm completely lost on her.

Serena could tell that Dan was distracted though and that was completely foreign to her. Dan heard what sounded like a squeak come from Serena and was worried that she may have hurt herself, turning back to her room Dan quickly looked in. Just as he was about to ask if she was okay, he caught sight of her attempting to remove her bra. So sue him he's a teenage boy, regardless of his devotion to Blair, Dan and breasts were like a dog and a ball. He just couldn't help himself.

Luckily, Lily choose this prime opportunity to walk through the front door and automatically assume Dan was the peeping Tom he was.

"Dan. Does Serena know you're here?" Lily assessed Dan as she waited for his answer. She could see the resemblance to Rufus in his eyes and the manner in which he held himself, yet there was a confidence about him that wasn't there when they had first met. He seemed more sure of his position and his place in the world, and if he was anything like Rufus, Lily knew it was guaranteed to be because of a woman.

"Yeah, of course. Yeah, she let me in. At least, I hope that was her. She's about, uh, yea tall and very blonde?" Dan saw a spark of humour in Lily's eyes.

"It makes jokes. Cute." Lily knew she was being harsh, but the more time she spent around Daniel Humphrey the more she felt she was hanging out with Rufus and was a sixteen year old herself. Lily watched as Dan raised his eyebrows comically at her remark and Lily knew she was going to like him more that Serena's other 'boyfriends' regardless of his connection to Rufus. Dan had a wit about him that was rare and breed out of the preppy boy drones of the Upper East Side.

Dan could tell he was growing on Lily and decided to attempt to move a bit further. "Big shopping day?"

"I had a lot on my mind." Unfortunately for Dan his question seemed to have the opposite affect and she appeared to have remembered an unpleasant experience. So when she diverted the conversation he was not at all surprised. "So where are you taking my daughter tonight?"

"I...I don't know. I thought maybe we'd do a walking tour of new york underground, visit my friends the mole people. They're great, except they only ever eat leftovers." Dan looked up at Lily's amused expression and began speaking incoherently fast, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I just said any of that. I have-I have this thing, this nervous tic, where I never stop speaking, like, ever." Lily began to uncharacteristically chuckle, she could see where Serena found the appeal. " In fact, when i was a little boy, my mom used to say, 'there was never a word i met that i didn't like.'" Lily's face hardened at the mention of Alison, but she continued listening. "You know what else I like? Your daughter- wow." Dan wasn't sure if you could count what Serena was wearing as a dress.

"You're not wearing that..." based on Lily's words and tone it appeared she agreed with Dan. "...with that, are you?" Or not. Lily proceeded to give Serena her black clutch.

"Hey, um, where's Eric? I thought he was gonna be home by now."

"Oh, he was too tired to come home tonight." Lily lied effortlessly in Dan's presence.

"Mom." The judgement in that one word was enough to cause Lily's cold exterior to fracture slightly.

"Later." Lily's tone was final and Serena shot a small glare in her mother's direction before she grabbed Dan's hand and proceeded to drag him out.

"Come on. Let's go."

"Home by 1:00. Bonus points for 12:45." Lily's voice echoed after them and Dan turned slightly in Serena's vice like grip and motioned a hat tip to Lily as he disappeared around the corner. Dan could hear Lily's infectious laughter cut off as the door slammed shut.

Dan and Serena walked out of the palace and men of all ages turned to look at the leggy blonde and shot envious but confused looks in Dan's direction, and on any normal occasion Dan may have been perturbed that it was so incomprehensible for him to be on a date with Serena Van Der Woodsen. As they turned the corner Dan was grateful for Blair's extra money, though it would take a gun to her head to make him admit that to her face. He moved slightly trying to make sure the driver was still where he had been earlier, meanwhile Serena began squealing.

She kept going on about a Vespa, and how her mother would not let her drive one as that is what drivers are for. Dan thought it was rather comical to see her expression change so drastically when the driver called out his name. Slowly Serena turned toward the car and dismounted the stranger's Vespa. Oh well, strike one for Dan Humphrey, he thought ruefully and was very grateful it was not his money that had been wasted on a response of "Okay. Great."

**Waldorf Penthouse, New York**

**2nd November 2007**

Jenny tentatively stepped from the lift onto Blair's marble foyer and her sense were immediately assaulted. Her mouth watered as she took in the amount of sugar in the room. Dressed in comfortable clothes she immediately felt out of place amoung the scantily clad girls placed around the room in various stages of pampering. Men and women bustled around the room catering for each and every individual need these girls could tick off their lists.

Jenny clutched her rolled up sleeping bag tighter as Dorota smiled happily at her. Jenny's eyes landed on the mattresses on the floor and surmised that she had not needed to bring her sleeping bag and was immediately weary of the polka-dot pajamas tucked in her bag.

"I will take that for you, yes?" Dorota knew that if Miss Blair even saw a glimpse of it, Miss Jenny would be out of here before she could say Miss Blair's name, she may be Mr Dan's sister, but there was no excuse for polyester. Ever!

"Jenny! Oh, i'm so glad you could make it." Dorota had made it out just in time. Blair clapped her hands excitedly, if Blair could get Jenny to talk about Dan through a variety of her games and a little bit of alcohol, she would not only teach the young girl what this life was like, but hopefully gain some insight into Dan when he was away from her. She knew he was different at school, much less outspoken but she wanted to know what he was like around Jenny and Rufus.

Blair was proudly showing off her body, and Jenny was amazed by Blair's actions. Whenever she was at Constance, Blair liked to tease the boys, but she wore enough to keep her status in check. Jenny knew that when it was the two of them Blair couldn't tell her apart from a wall and would basically strip in front of her, but the fact that she acted like this in front of the other girls, girls that were supposed to be her 'friends' Jenny felt slightly included.

Blair reassuringly put an arm around Jenny's shoulder and led her over to the other girls, as someone muttered, "let the games begin."

Blair examined the rack she had organised as Jenny's and was shoving random outfits into her arms, watching as the young blonde acted like a little girl playing dress up in her mother's clothes. Blair replied with helpful criticism such as, "Too Beyonce. Too Mary-Kate. Too Hannah Montana." Jenny finally came out dressed in the perfect Upper East Side outfit for a night of clubbing, clapping her hands Blair praised Jenny and watched as she blushed and looked uncomfortable at the approval. Blair informed Jenny that "fashion knows not of comfort" and continued on to stage two of her plan.

"Martini." Both Blair and Jenny knew it wasn't a question but Jenny chose to take it as one instead.

"Oh, no, thanks. I don't like vodka." Blair rolled her eyes, of course Humphrey would teach Little J, that a Martini was with Vodka. Blair knew she would have to remedy this situation quickly before she let Dan near anymore alcohol, she could not be with someone, who would not know how to make her the appropriate drink to drown any future sorrows.

"Oh, that's nice, because this is gin, as it should be." Jenny took the glass but was too hesitant, so Blair did what she did best and attack her weaknesses. "It's a party, Jenny. Either swallow that or swipe your Metro-card back home. It's up to you." Jenny hastily took a barely there sip ignoring the looks Kati and Is threw her way. "All right, people. Who's ready for a game of 'truth or dare'?"

Jenny immediately interrupted going on about a story about some marshmallow and Blair knew she needed to stop her, before Jenny dug her hole any deeper. Blair sniped at her effectively shutting Jenny up, and proceeded to commence the game. Jenny watched as the two clones made out and decided to stick to an easier option of truth. Jenny took a deep breath alright let the games begin!

**Upper East Side, New York**

**30th September 2007**

Dan was desperately trying to find something to order that appeared even remotely edible on the menu and could tell the waiter was getting very frustrated. Finally he took Serena's order of the lobster bisque and muscovy duck, and left in a huff.

I can't believe the waiter forgot me. I was-I was just here...the other day." Serena looked confused at Dan's attempt at a joke and shifted uncomfortably in her chair, looking away dejected. "Yeah, I come here for the crowd. You wanna play 'mistress or second wife?' Because it's harder than it looks. Believe me." Dan looked to the woman who was under question and could help his comment. "So is her face."

Dan mimicked the face of the woman next to him and imagined how much fun Blair and him would have playing their game in New York City. They had tried in France, but it turns out people are surprisingly more faithful there - perhaps that's why Harold and Roman moved there - and do not appreciate being asked, after listening to two teenagers scream at each other for fifteen minutes, if she was in fact the mistress or second wife, only to bristle and say that she was the first wife and their better be no mistress. Occasionally they would get a response in which the man would look away awkwardly which would lead to some choice words and a serious slap, that would resound through the now quiet restaurant. Lets just say the maître d' asked them to not play again after an pretty bad round involving one of the restaurants major customers with his 2nd and 3rd mistresses.

Dan was vaguely aware of the awkward silence when Serena excused herself to go to the restroom after stumbling over an acceptable place to say she was leaving to.

"Yeah, of course, of course. I think the bathrooms are-" Dan was cut off by Serena.

"Uh, don't worry. I'll find them." He watched Serena leave and when she had, Dan ushered the waiter over.

"Oh, excuse me, sir." Dan knew Serena's food was a considerable price, and he knew he wasn't going to particularly like the chicken and he didn't want Blair to pay for his food, when she was not even here as enjoyable company. "Uh, how much is that duck she just ordered?"

"$78, sir."

"Okay, right. Thank you. Um, you know what? Can you just cancel my main dish, and I'll just have the appetizer as the main?" The waiter looked at him confused as to why he would ask, yet Dan watched the gears turn in the waiter's mind as he took in Dan's watch, his shoes, his slightly crumpled shirt and it dawned on him.

"Of course, sir." The waiter quickly moved on.

After an awkward dinner, Serena began checking that Dan was sure he hadn't wanted any of hers, it hadn't gone unnoticed that all he had had was an entree. The waiter came along with a desert menu and Serena hurriedly dismissed him not wanting Dan to have to watch her eat again. Dan asked for the check and the waiter glanced at Serena waiting for her to explain.

"Uh, actually I already took care of that earlier." Serena said offhandedly hoping to avoid the conversation that was already building inside of Dan. It was one thing for Blair to make snipes about his Brooklyn roots, since he knew she actually understood the effort required to be a single father and pay for two kids to go to schools like Constance and St. Judes and was simply goading him. But Serena honestly believed she had done the right thing, that she was treating him right by acting like he was some form of charity and not even telling him about it.

"What?" Dan asked anyway, the waiter made a sound of understanding and quickly left the table.

"Yeah, I-I just charged it on my mom's card. It's... It's not a big deal. Don't worry about it." Serena continued to avoid Dan accusing gaze and rattled off her list of excuses that would have worked on any guy who was trapped under Serena-rose-coloured-glasses.

"You know, I can pay. It's not like I don't have the money."

"You just shouldn't have to spend it here." Dan was utterly perplexed by her statement and informed her of such, watching as Serena's face twisted in a mask of distaste at the place. The action made Dan's stomach turn and he wished that if she found the place so repulsive he had of kept some of her food for himself. "Look, I wanted a date with you, just not the date you thought I wanted. It's - It's fine" Dan knew he needed to show Serena a great date otherwise any hope of honest face time with Blair outside the confides of her penthouse, were non-existent. Dan faced with new determination, took Serena's hand and they fled the restaurant. Unbeknownst to them, they were spotted a certain Melanie96 who always knows how to be in the right spot.

_**Spotted fleeing dessert - S. and lonely boy lighter than air and heading downtown.**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

**Waldorf Photo Shoot, New York**

**30th September 2007**

"It wasn't easy getting the entire uniform, but... done and done."

Blair was distracted from her thoughts, by one of her minions finally completing a dare. Clothed in the doorman's complete outfit, the girls looked mildly impressed, whilst Jenny just seemed confused.

"What's the doorman wearing?

"Don't you worry about that, Little J. Just drink up. You're lagging behind." Blair couldn't allow Jenny to see a different side to her then the rest of her minions, and that meant being ruthless, beside how was Jenny supposed to know about the UES, if Blair lessened the blows.

Jenny reluctantly brought the drink to her lips again, but was saved by the trill of her ringtone. "Oh, my phone." Jenny quickly reached for it, but Blair beat her and immediately began reading out the text.

"S.O.S. Still in prison." Blair paused as she realised who was on the sending end of the text, as a result of a laughable picture accompanying the message. "Is that Eric Van Der Woodsen? I thought he went home for the weekend."

"Guess it didn't happen." Jenny stabbed at a sense of nonchalance mimicking Blair's tone though she could see Blair cringe at the thought of Eric still being locked up in the Ostroff Centre.

"Is, why don't you take the girls to Visconti? Meet you there in an hour?" Blair watched as her minions obediently trooped out, she quickly turned her attention back to Jenny. Time to kill two birds with one stone. "Let's ramp this up, shall we? Truth or dare? Oh, and you already used your truth." Blair arched her eyebrow expectantly and waited for Jenny to respond.

"So... dare?" Jenny was hesitant and for that Blair was grateful, if Blair managed to continue down this path for the night, Jenny would see she really had it made at home.

"I dare you to jailbreak Eric."

"Blair." Jenny whined, as if she had even the slightest chance of change Blair Waldorf's mind, though she didn't think anyone was capable of that.

"It's perfect. You want in, and he wants out. What's it gonna be? Do or die, Little J?" Blair waited as Jenny figured out her options, and although she hoped Jenny had enough sense and backed out, Blair knew she was going to break Eric out for the night whether Jenny Humphrey was there or not. But she did have to admit it would be a lot easier with an accomplice.

"Let's do it."

**Ostroff Centre, New York**

**2nd November 2007**

"Surprise." Jenny's voice though whispered echoed through the silent room, and Eric immediately jumped up from his bed excited to have a visitor.

"Jenny, hey. Wh-What are you doing here?" Eric was grateful, but he knew Jenny had Blair's sleepover and you didn't leave a Blair Waldorf event before it's time.

"Your S.O.S. was heard and answered. Come on, we're breaking you out." Jenny rushed to get the words out knowing they didn't have much more time.

"Wait, how... Wait, what do you mean 'we'?" Eric quickly sobered up at the last part of the statement, knowing his mother would have a cow, if she knew more people knew he was here. In response Jenny simply sneaked a glance outside through the blinds and motioned for Eric to come look. There at the counter stood Blair Cornelia Waldorf looking so disheveled he may have believed she truly did have a problem. He was amazed that Blair would risk her neck, not to mention being seen like that on Gossip Girl for him. Even Serena wouldn't do such a thing, not to mention he hadn't even received a call, saying how annoyed, outraged etc. she is.

"Okay, I have a problem. I have a big problem. It starts with a capital RX." Blair waved her hands about uselessly her voice taking on a slightly deranged quality.

"What drugs have you been taking?" The admitting nurse looked very frustrated to see another teen girl here, after what looks like she'd taken many different types of drugs, but she needed to make sure.

"Mm, Caffeine, Nicotine, Ketamine, GHB, PCP, LSD, Di-Dry-Diazepam, Lorazepam. All the pams, really. You know, I don't discriminate." Blair finished with her perfected 'I'm to high to care' gaze that came from observing Nate over the years, and watched as the nurse looked at her in disbelief, amazed she was still standing given her size.

"Apparently not." She picked up the phone and called 'code yellow, floor six.' and then looked towards Blair with a judgmental stare. "Why don't you wait right here? I'll get a doctor."

"And I'd love a cappuccino." That was the icing on top of the cake, and the minute the nurse was out of the way, Blair collected her bag and raced to Eric's room. "Come on, let's go." Eric looked at her accusingly and Blair figured the fastest way out was to give him the truth. "I heard you were bored, and figured I owed you one."

"Yeah, try 50." Honestly you break a kid out of the Ostroff Centre and all he's got is criticism.

"Okay, come on. Get a move on. Come on." Eric had no doubts the centre would call his mother, but as far as he was concerned she needed a good scare and he needed to get out, even if it was for a few hours. He just hoped Jenny and Blair would get out without too many consequences.

About half an hour later, Jenny and Eric were looking over the dance floor of Visconti. Women were clad in barely there dresses, men were in various states of dress, but everyone seemed to be having fun.

Blair headed back from the bar, after slipping the bartender a generous tip and giving him specific instructions that any drink given to the blonde in the yellow dress had to be virgin. Jenny had had more than enough alcohol for the night, after all Blair didn't want her getting too drunk and having to hold her hair back as she threw up all night. Jenny and Eric finally made their way back over to the table and Jenny was ready to get back into the fun. She had heard Blair's comeback of making an exception on her 'never say never' rule, only to then call the guy part of the Hedge-Fund Mafia, and she knew she had her dare.

"So Eric's here. Now it's your turn. Truth or dare?" Blair rolled her eyes at Jenny, she knew that if she couldn't get Jenny to leave, she at least needed to give her an in.

"You have to ask?"

"I dare you to make out with that guy." Easy, Blair thought and just as she verbalized this Jenny continued. "And mean it." Sorry Dan, it's for the good of your sister. Blair sent her silent apology off to the universe hoping that Dan would receive it somehow and forgive her.

"Watch and learn, little Humphrey." Blair walked over, tapped the guy on the shoulder as if he might have some disease, grabbed his face and proceeded to make a show out of it. His friends in the background cheered as if it was such a rarity that they saw any female having a little fun. Blair's hands expertly moved through the guy's pocket until she found his phone, subtly she tucked it into her coat and detached herself, wiping the guy's drool from her face, he really was a terrible kisser.

"I hope Amanda never finds out." One his idiotic friends called out, Blair pretended to act clueless and proceeded to get the confirmation she needed.

"Who's Amanda?"

"Just my girlfriend." The guy was still drooling over Blair as she attempted to stop her repulsion from showing.

"Amanda never has to know, does she?"

The guy looked at her amazed before turning back to his friends and cheering, "Well, I'm not telling her."

Blair walked back over to the girls and in a sing-song voice said, "Look what I got." She turned back to Jenny and knew that this was really the final testing stage, well at least for the club, on how far Jenny was willing to go. "I dare you to call his girlfriend. Her name's Amanda."

"Done and done." Jenny mimicked one of the other girls and when she got a look of appraisal from Blair, she knew she had answered correctly.

"Hello? Amanda? Hi. This is Blai-" Jenny stopped immediately at the glare from Blair and quickly covered her mistake. "Claire. Yeah, I just had my tongue down your boyfriend's throat, and he neglected to tell me you existed until after it was over. Just thought you should know. He's a real catch. Bye." Blair and Jenny proceeded to laugh and soon the other girls joined in.

"All right, sleepover of the year." Blair gave up trying to call it a soiree because after what they had done, how prestigious could it really be. A round of cheers greeted her toast and the girls all downed their drinks quickly. Well if Blair could teach Jenny how to survive the Upper East Side, maybe Dan's mind would be a little less worried.

**Dive Bar, New York**

**2nd November 2007**

Dan was swiftly kicking Serena's butt in pool, until he had won and she had scored none. Having already won back the money for Serena's food in a previous game against Joe, Dan could safely return all $300 to Blair, and claim he didn't pay for anything.

"Oh! Am i really that bad?" Serena exclaimed after seeing the tally.

"There aren't enough words to describe the kind of bad you are." Dan honestly could not believe it was possible to be that bad at pool and not be five years old.

"Well, you promised if you lost again, you'd teach me." Serena pouted a little.

"All right. All right. That's a promise I intend to keep, not just for you, but for dive bars everywhere all across america." Serena cheered at his proclamation and Dan continued. "All right, come here."

Serena proceeded to lean into Dan as he attempted to teach her how to shoot, yet when she missed, she was quickly distracted by the change of songs. They continued to flirt back and forth for a while, until Serena moved to kiss him. Dan sent a quick please understand to Blair hoping his unspoken message would somehow get to her. He closed his eyes and imagined a devilish brunette standing in front of him and was surprised when nothing happened.

"Ahem. There's something vibrating in your pocket, and I really hope it's your phone." Dan chuckled silently thanking well whoever was listening that he didn't have to face Blair, saying he had kissed Serena.

"Hold on." Dan held up one finger as he retrieved his phone. "Oh, it's my dad. He knows I'm with you. He wouldn't call if it wasn't important."

"Oh, yeah, of course. Take it." Serena said, even though Dan had already pressed answer.

"Hello? What? No, no, no, he's not. Serena left her phone at the hotel?" He looked at Serena and she nodded in confirmation.

"What? What's up?" Serena grew more anxious the more time Dan spent talking to his father.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Dad, she's standing right here next to me. We'll take care of it." Dan quickly hung up and turned to face Serena.

"Wait, take care of what?"

"Slight change of plans." Dan said acceptingly.

"No! No, no. No change of plans. I like this plan of you teaching me the angles."

"I know."

"Remember, cute girl with total lack of pool skills?" Serena batted her eyes hoping to help her cause.

"I remember. So does the table."

"Come on, what could it possibly be that's more important than this right here? Can't it wait till tomorrow?"

"Actually, it can't. You need to call your brother right now." Serena immediately grabbed Dan's phone, worried about Eric. She couldn't believe she had forgotten to call him since the change of plans. Serena began picturing Eric hurting himself again and her breathing got shallower the with each dial tone left unanswered.


	9. Dare Devil Part 3

**The Humphrey Loft, New York**

**2nd November 2007**

Lily had stormed into the loft, well once the door was opened and immediately started yelling at Rufus, who after he admitted he was wrong, had done what he did best and what nobody else was able to do. Calm down Lily Rhodes. He knew her last name had changed, but she was still the same Lily who had stored away on a tour bus, the same Lily who had run away to join Carol in Miami when her parents kept trying to control her and she was still the same Lily he fell in love with. Perhaps a little crazier, as a result of trying to keep her kids intact, but then again aren't all parents.

"I'll pass on a glass of that non-premium liquor that you're drinking. But I will have something to eat. Thank you for offering." Rufus stared at her for a minute, and he was certain that Lily Rhodes, did in fact live under all that Lily Van Der Woodsen. "What? You still know how to cook, don't you?" Rufus smiled slightly despite himself and found that his brain was taking a quick trip down memory lane.

**Visconti, New York**

**2nd November 2007**

Serena and Dan were peering out trying to locate Eric, Jenny, Blair, anyone really. Dan was beginning to worry, not that he didn't trust Blair, he just didn't trust Blair with alcohol looking after anyone but herself.

"Do you see Jenny or your brother?" Dan asked hopefully.

"No." Suddenly a frantic blonde rushed in a attached herself to Serena's arm screaming at her, to find out if she was Claire. Dan really hoped that it was his dependence on Blair, that he saw a connection between the two names. That Claire was a wonderful friend, who may or may not be in a bit of trouble and that it has nothing to do with Blair's sleepovers or crafty mind games. Unfortunately for Dan it seemed like to much of a coincidence so he grabbed Serena and pulled her after the scary, vengeful woman.

Dan watched as she slapped a guy in his mid twenties, who looked like he had been having a few to many drinks and judging from the smirk that was on his face until he saw who pushed him, was not a very faithful boyfriend. "Where is she?"

"Hey! Whoa, whoa. Baby. What? Who? I'm here at the club with the guys." Dan noticeably flinched knowing that was the completely wrong direction to go in. Dan caught sight of Blair dancing happily with someone who looked remarkably like Jenny just five years older.

"Hey!" The guy was pissed and off to see the woman who caused him all his problems. "Excuse me. Hello. Where's my phone?" When Blair didn't answer he grabbed her arm causing Dan to stiffen and go into defensive mode.

"Hey! Hey, let go of her." Dan grabbed the guys arm causing him to turn his anger towards Dan instead.

"Who the hell are you?" Dan was about to respond, when Blair cut in afraid he might say something he shouldn't in the heat of the moment.

"Your phone is at our table. If you weren't so drunk and drooling over every girl in this place, you would've seen that." Blair flipped her hair effortlessly knowing that it was going to get much worse, before it got better.

"I'm gonna kill you." The psycho blonde threw herself at Blair and was only held back by the cheating scum.

"Oh, you must be Amanda, right?" Blair sweet voice contradicted the gleam Dan saw in Blair's eyes and knew this was personal, the man standing in front of her was what she envisioned Nate to be like in 10 years and Amanda needed to get out before it was too late. A little bit of pain now for much less in the future. Right? "Well, i would think twice before marrying him 'cause he's a pig." Amanda immediately swarmed and Dan knew not only could Blair hold her own against her, but he would get into so much hell if he harmed a woman. The boyfriend on the other hand that was fair game.

"Wait. Hey, hey. Back off of her, okay?" Serena stepped in pulling Amanda's arm back.

"I don't need you to defend me." Blair immediately snapped because she wanted to hit someone, since the Gossip Girl blast of Serena and Dan on their date, she had wanted to hurt someone, and that was one of the main reasons she had gotten Amanda here. Blair knew that if all it took was a little cat-fight to ease her pain and prevent Amanda from future pain she was doing a good thing. Hell the alcohol had probably only fueled her pain instead of numbing it.

"It wasn't even her who called you. It was me." Okay that was a flaw in the plan, now that Jenny spoke up, Dan was not going to let this go. Blair swayed a bit as the most recent round of Martini's began to kick in.

"Jenny?" Disbelief coloured Dan's tone and the look he shot Blair's way immediately pulled her out of her alcohol induced haze.

"So she's the one with the tongue?" Oh shit, Blair was really hoping they would skip that part, either way Dan was going to be pissed and either way it would be at Blair.

"Tongue? Tongue-What are you even doing here? You're supposed to be at a sleepover." Dan looked at both Jenny and Blair accusingly, but was immediately distracted by Amanda's next line.

"You made out with a girl from a sleepover?" Blair could see Dan's temper slowly loosing it's restraint. Amanda looked at her boyfriend as if she was going to be sick.

"You made out with him?" Dan's hands were balled up and he was trying to keep his anger in check.

"Wait, I made out with her." Mafia guy was really not helping anyone here.

"Ew." Blair rolled her eyes as if a simple word explained everything. "It was a dare." No one noticed that Blair was looking at Dan instead of Amanda.

"A dare? What are you, children?" Amanda demanded outraged that her relationship was about to be ruined over a dare.

"Yeah, pretty much. She's Fourteen!" Dan helpfully chimed in watching as both Amanda and her boyfriends face twisted with disgust, and they both cried out.

"Fourteen!"

"Jesus. No, I swear I had no idea, baby. I mean, look at her. I mean, she's jailbait." Really Blair wondered how a guy like him had managed to get Amanda in the first place, but was pulled out of her reverie by Dan's response.

"What? What's that?" Blair was getting ready to figure out how to place herself closer to Dan and attempt to calm him down when Jenny stepped in the way.

"Dan, stay out of it, okay? You're just causing more problems than you're solving." Her voice was an attempt at soothing yet demanding, a trick she had already learnt from Blair, but one that she was quickly learning only worked for Blair Waldorf.

"The only thing causing a problem is the cocktail napkin you're wearing." Dan pointed forcefully at Jenny's dress, and her arms quickly clung to the material, unwilling to give it back.

"That's what I'm talking about." Blair shot the guy a look as if to say seriously.

"You're not talking about anything." Dan pretty much changed that look into words and moved quickly toward him. A shoving match ensued immediately as both Serena and Jenny attempted to get Dan to stop.

"Dan! Hey!"

Dan was pushed into the arms of a bouncer, who was quickly diffusing the situation. "All right, all you out before I call the cops."

"All right, all right." Dan conceded knowing that there was no way he was going to be able to continue the fight, without landing up in jail, and despite the pain he was feeling over what had transpired, it was not enough for him to willingly do jail time.

"Hey, Serena. See? I told you everything was okay." Eric walked in completely oblivious to what had just occurred. However his fresh perspective allowed him to see that as Dan was released, without either of them consciously moving, Dan and Blair gravitated towards each other.

"Let's go, come on." As Serena tugged at Eric's arm he noticed that Blair and Dan only noticed their proximity when Blair unintentionally placed a comforting hand on Dan's arm and their eyes locked. Blair's were somewhat pleading and Eric observed how the tension left Dan's body as did the anger in his eyes. "Eric, come on." Serena pulled Eric away and he quickly grabbed Dan as well, somehow knowing that whatever he had seen was a private moment not meant to be seen by anyone. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew he had to stop their moment - if you could call it that - before Serena noticed. Eric knew Serena was a horrid person when filled with jealousy and the way she was talking about Dan recently, he knows that Blair would be in for the fight of her life. Blair was his sister by choice not by blood, and therefore the connection was so much stronger. He would do anything for Blair just as she would do for him, she had already proven such tonight by breaking him out whilst looking like a complete and utter druggie.

**The Humphrey Loft, New York**

**2nd November 2007**

Lily and Rufus were cooking as if they had been moving around each other for years. Well until Lily attempted and succeeded in putting more salt in the sauce.

"You haven't changed a bit. You always have to be in control."

"Well, I don't remember you complaining." Lily threw back, a little defensively.

"Well, I wasn't allowed to. It was one of your rules." Rufus laughed lightly at the memory and expected Lily to join in as he had only meant it jokingly.

"Yeah, well, i may hold the reins a little tight, but life is complicated, especially once you have kids. You know, when they're little, you're their whole world. And then one day,

the wall goes up, and you're on one side, and they're on the other." Lily ranted until she was out of breath and tears were threatening to spill.

"Well, they don't like to admit it, but they want us to break through."

"Words of wisdom from Rufus Humphrey, one should only be so lucky." Lily joked attempting to cheer herself up. "Yeah, well, maybe Serena, but Eric... I don't know what he wants." Lily sighed at the end as if talking about it was wearing her out.

"You're awfully concerning about a 14-Year-Old boy breaking curfew." Lily realised that Rufus couldn't help if she was not honest with him, taking a deep breath she steadied herself on the counter.

"Well, it's not my curfew he's breaking. He's been staying at the Ostroff Center." Lily let Rufus think and waited patiently for his genius response.

"Ostroff Center?" Yep, true genius there.

"Mm-Hmm. Yeah." Rufus regarded Lily in a different light and really regretted his earlier actions and hoped that all the kids would return home safely.

"Is it drugs? Drinking?" Rufus was trying to figure out what advice he could give, how he could help Lily. But he couldn't do that without knowing what he did to end up there.

"Um, no, he's not a bad kid. He's just- just, um, a lonely one." Lily finished quietly focusing on the cooking.

"It's depression?" Rufus was shocked when he had seen Eric at the Ivy party the other week he had seemed completely happy, but then again Rufus should no better than anyone that appearances are deceiving especially on the Upper East Side. "Is it bad?"

"Bad enough to try to kill himself." Rufus stopped cutting and turned to face Lily who was adamantly trying to continue cooking so as to not lose her control in front of Rufus, in his kitchen of all places.

"I'm sorry." Rufus honestly was, sorry he had been so mean to her before, sorry they had lost all contact over the years so he wasn't able to help her when she needed it. Sorry for all she had been through alone.

"You know, I don't know why. I don't know what I did or I didn't do, but... I just don't know what to do to - to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"All you can do is be there for them." Rufus shook his head lightly trying to figure out how to comfort her when she inevitably let him through that wall of her own. He was cut off however by the phone ringing and quickly walked over to it.

"Oh, I hope that's Dan or Serena." Rufus just prayed it wasn't Alison, but she hadn't called him for 3 months, he was always the one to instigate the call, so why would she call now.

"Hello? Hey, great. Uh, yeah. Actually, I can tell her. His mother's here with me. It's a long story. Sounds good. Take care." Lily despite the circumstances laughed lightly when he said it was a long story and watched as Rufus raked his hand through his chocolate hair, in a very similar fashion to how Dan did.

"So he's with Dan and Serena, and everyone's fine." Rufus sighed relieved and he smiled as he saw Lily completely relaxed and happy for the first time tonight. It had been a long time since he had seen her smile with such honest happiness and he was grateful that he got to witness it.

"All right, I should go meet them." Lily headed towards the door, but Rufus' voice stopped her the way it always did.

"I'll wrap this up." Rufus was kind of sad Lily had to leave, but accepted that she should at least have some food to take, after all she did mention it being ages since she had a home cooked meal.

"No. You know what? This isn't gonna travel well. Why don't i just stay here and i can eat it quickly?" Rufus concealed his smile and continued to agree with Lily.

"It would be a shame to let it go to waste." He watched as Lily slowly try to make her face neutral but the smile slipped through and she got back to chopping.

**Visconti, New York**

**2nd November 2007**

Once they got outside Serena left Eric to yell at Blair.

"What were you thinking?" Serena attempted to give Blair a look a mother would give to a rebellious daughter, but it would only have worked if Blair didn't know that Serena was probably doing something just as bad earlier.

"He was bored. He wanted to get out and have some fun." Blair couldn't believe Serena was reprimanding her, Eric wasn't anywhere near the fight anyway and he was actually smiling. Not a fake grin to please his mother or Serena, an actually smile because he was having some carefree fun with friends. His family was treating him like he was porcelain for fear out of him attempting to kill himself again, and Blair was the only one who understood that dwelling on the past would not help. That the only way to help him was to return to some semblance of a normal life and make sure that if he was alone, that he does not feel alone again. By Blair taking him out and showing him he had friends who care about him, she was certain he was closer to recovery than before.

"So you took him to a bar?" Serena stared at Blair as if she had three-heads.

"He didn't do anything wrong. I thought you'd be happy." Blair was getting incredibly tired of Serena's newfound superiority complex when it came to being the responsible or mature one in their relationship.

"Well, I'm not, okay? I-I can't believe that you did this." Eric had had enough, he was not going to continue to listen to Blair being yelled at when he had the most fun he'd had in ages tonight and the night of the Ivy mixer, and in both circumstances Blair was the reason for that.

"Hey, I wasn't kidnapped, Serena. I left of my own free will. Blair was trying to do me a favor." Eric stood next to Blair almost protectively as if he was backing up a sister, instead of turning on his own sister and it threw Serena through a loop.

"Told you." Blair's smug voice was not helping the matter at all.

"Well, it's no favor, Eric. You're in a lot of trouble." Serena's voice sounded dejected even to herself, as she realised that Eric, her own brother, had chosen Blair over her.

Blair knew exactly what Serena was thinking and couldn't help but smile at the fact that after all these years, after everyone Serena had taken from her and all the people Blair had thought would hurt the most is she succeeded in getting them from Serena, she had never considered Eric. But by treating him like a human being and not a fragile, suicidal mess she had gotten him on her side and she felt loved. She finally understood why older siblings would always attack people who bullied their younger siblings and then say 'only I get to pick on my sister/brother'. It gave you a sense of security as you know your sibling would never do anything to really hurt you. As she looked over at Dan and saw him yelling at Jenny, she understood it was only out of concern, that if someone had hurt her or taken advantage over her Dan would never forgive himself. She understood that Dan was not questioning Blair's ability to take care of either of them, it was simple sibling concern. A concern that would still be present even with a complete bodyguard circle formed.

"Yeah, I know, And you know what? It was worth it... to be out after dark and to talk to someone who isn't just you or mum, Even if it is Blair. No offense." Eric smiled at the easy camaraderie he seemed to have with Blair and felt like he was teasing her in a loving way.

"None taken." Blair's distracted tone was not missed by Eric and when he quickly glanced at her, he realised she wasn't even looking at Serena anymore, but off somewhere else.

He kept talking and surreptitiously check in that direction, not at all surprised to see Dan and Jenny as the focus of her attention. Eric had watched Blair with Jenny, more closely than the other attendee's had. He had seen the changes in Jenny's drinks, he had noticed that as the night went on and the other girls got drunker, Jenny only acted as drunk as them and when he had taken a sip, he had discovered it was only flavoring. He had caught Blair's eyes and she had motioned for him to stay silent about it, which he had and decided to pay even more attention. When Jenny had begun to do anything that would get her into trouble, Blair had steered her clear of it, although she had allowed Kati and Is to each get into their fair share of confrontations. The way she took care of Jenny was the way she used to take care of him, the way she would treat a sibling, and he could see she was trying to get Jenny to see the light about the Upper East Side, and while he was selfish enough to say he wished she would stay in the dark as he liked having her as a friend, he understood Blair cared about Jenny a lot more than she was letting on, and Eric had a feeling that Dan might be one of the reasons why. Eric was brought out of his thoughts as Serena continued talking.

"Well, I'm sorry this was the only way. We'll work on mum, okay?"

"Thanks." Eric was grateful Serena was at least making an effort.

"And since she knows you're okay, I guess there's no real reason to rush. How about we walk?"

"Ugh. Call me." Blair shot a quick glance Eric's way to make sure he was alright and when he nodded she headed off.

"Yeah, I will." Serena's voice echoed on the wind carrying over the bustling traffic.

"I was talking to Eric." Serena laughed thinking Blair was joking, but Eric simply nodded again and smiled his gratitude at Blair.

Dan was pacing trying to figure out what to say to Jenny. "What is wrong with you? This is not who you are." He understood that Jenny would eventually act like this but he had figured she had another two years worth of growing up, two years worth of family game nights and most importantly he figured Blair would have scared some sense into her.

"And who are you right now? Dad?" Jenny snapped at him, annoyed that he was ruining her otherwise perfect night. Although she was scared with Amanda, she did not need Dan to go all white night, or fuss over her like he had after Kiss on the Lips.

"Uh, we are not doing this right now. We can do this at home. Let's go." Dan gave up and sighed hoping she would get the point.

"Except I'm not going home. I'm going with my friends." Evidently she was as thick skulled as Blair. Dan knew Blair's plan was to send her back to Brooklyn or teach her how to survive the Upper East Side, but he was hoping it wouldn't have to come to that.

"Coming, Jenny?" Blair looked pointedly at Dan and he knew she had one last trick up her sleeve and if that didn't work at least they had given it all they had.

"Yeah. One second." Jenny's voice had risen a few pitches as she attempted to appear at least a bit intoxicated. As she turned back to Dan, she noticed he was looking at Blair weirdly but figured he just really, really hated her. "Look, all right, I'm sorry that things got out of hand tonight." Dan's head snapped back in her direction and he grumbled.

"To say the least."

"I know who Blair and those girls are, but I know who I am, and I'm not gonna forget that just 'cause I hang out with them." Dan hoped Jenny was right, and he knew he only wanted her to be happy.

"Come on! We're leaving!" Blair was beginning to worry about how long Dan was talking, what he was talking about and whether he would ever forgive her, but as he met her eyes again she could only see love and a plea. She knew he wished that Jenny would forget about wanting to be a part of this world, but she knew Jenny was never going to stop, she was ambitious and she wanted in.

"I'm coming!" Jenny turned her head to the side and attempted the puppy dog look. "Just let me go. Please? I mean, look, I'll be tucked in bed in a half-hour. I promise." Dan waited an appropriate amount of time, so that he seemed to be considering and then nodded.

"Uh, all right, all right. Yeah, go ahead."

"Thank you." He saw Serena and Eric coming up behind Jenny and then watched as Jenny ran towards Blair, he caught Blair's eyes and gave her a nod. She arched an eyebrow back and turned towards Jenny.

"Hey." Dan turned his attention to Serena and noticed Eric was watching him closely.

"Hey. I, uh, I gotta take him back to the center." Serena placed her hand on Eric's shoulder almost as if she were afraid he would run loose again. "So we should probably just call it a night."

"What? No, no, no, no, no. I'll go with you." Dan knew if he went home, he would think about Jenny and what Blair has planned and that would never end well, besides he gets bonus points if he gets her home before 12:45.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to." Serena seemed determined, but Dan needed to keep his mind occupied.

"I want to." Dan looked Serena in the eyes, smiled and she quickly agreed. "Come on. Let's go."

Eric smiled happily glad to have Dan around, because despite what may or may not transpire between him and Serena, Eric could tell Dan had a positive effect on Blair and that was simply a result of a few minutes worth of observation. Besides Blair deserved happiness after all he was not blinded to everything Serena had taken, intentionally or not, from Blair and he saw the way her eyes lit up when she saw Dan. Serena had new boys every week, Blair took love seriously and gave it away scarcely, the more Eric talked to Dan, the more he liked him and either way if it meant Dan got to stay around Eric was fine with that.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Standing outside of Waldorf designs Jenny began to feel a little hesitant about this final dare. "You want me to steal the jacket from the mannequin?" Jenny asked again.

"That's right." Blair was smiling now, it appeared that Jenny might have to back out on her own.

"Blair, it's your mom's store. I mean, you could have anything you want." Blair rolled her eyes and looked at Jenny not understanding how she didn't understand that this was non-negotiable.

"So can you... unless you don't want to, which is totally understandable, and I wouldn't judge you for that." Jenny didn't understand why Blair was being nice and 'understanding' but it was creeping her out.

"I don't get it." Jenny's face must of mimicked her confusion because Blair chuckled deviously.

"Then you don't have to do it. It's just a shame, 'cause you've come so far." Blair smiled and dangled the keys in front of Jenny's face.

"The jacket?" Jenny was determined to not appear weak.

"Just the jacket." Blair tilted her head condescendingly and Jenny grabbed the keys from her. "Oh, god." Blair watched as Jenny let the door shut behind her. "Five, four, three, two, one." Taking one last look at who she was leaving behind Blair turned to her minions. "Okay, come on, run." Just as they made it past the exterior of the building the alarms went wild. Blair knew Jenny would either successfully talk her way out of it, proof she could handle the UES, or the police would call Eleanor which she decided to have diverted to her phone, and get Jenny out without leaving a black mark.

"Guys! Come back! Let me out!" Jenny screamed but she knew it was too late, they were gone. She kept banging her fists against the door in vain while she attempted to come up with a plan to get out or at least out of trouble.

**The Humphrey Loft, New York**

**2nd November 2007**

"Wh-why did you give up photography anyway? You loved it so much."

"Well, I guess I figured, um, social climbing would be more fulfilling." Rufus chuckled at Lily's statement as they continued cleaning up. Lily watched as Rufus washed the dishes, the muscles in his back as defined as they had been in the photo they were discussing. The phone started ringing and Rufus looked down at his soap covered hands and sighed.

"Uh, can you grab that, Lil? And if it's my son be nice to him." Lily looked astonished at the thought she would be anything but and resisted the childish urge to poke her tongue out.

"Hello, Humphrey residence." Lily answered as politely as ever, but Rufus noticed her posture change almost immediately at what must have been said on the other line. "Hi, Alison." Rufus turned away from the sink and walked towards the phone. "Yeah, it's, um, Lily. Yeah. H-hold on. Just..." Lily handed the phone to Rufus ignoring the sparks that ran up her side as her hand brushed his.

"Alison?" The minute he said her name, the line went dead. Rufus looked at the phone as if it had just killed his son, and placed it back on the wall. Lily looked sympathetically at Rufus. Despite how much she despised Alison, Lily would never wish for Rufus, Dan and Jenny to have to go through what her family did when William left them. "Looks like you're gonna have some explaining to do." Lily's voice conveyed her unspoken apology.

"Trust me, I don't owe Alison any explanation right now." Lily almost cringed from the amount of rage and betrayal in his words.

"You know what? I've overstayed my welcome." Lily knew she needed to get home before Serena to limit the amount of questions, but if one thing had come from this visit, Rufus had helped Lily see that the Ostroff Centre was no longer the right fit for Eric and she would make sure he was in his own bed tonight.

"Okay." Rufus sounded upset, but he understood that things between him and Alison could be worked out, but only if the whole Lily thing appeared innocent, and her staying any longer would change that. "I hope everything turns out all right."

"Yeah, me, too. Thanks for babysitting me, and thank you for being such a good friend." Lily placed a hand reassuringly on his shoulder, finding it harder to say goodbye that she wanted to admit.

"Yeah. It was almost fun." They smiled at each other for a minute, their eyes saying what they weren't allowed to verbalize, until Rufus reached around her and opened the door. Lily walked out head held high and Rufus listened to the sound of her heels as they clacked away. He almost missed her call out "Good night, Rufus." and with that all traces of Lily Rhodes - Van Der Woodsen - whatever you want to call her were gone. Much like the last 20 years, all that was left were memories.

**Manhattan, New York**

**3rd November 2007**

"I'm gonna need you to show me some form of identification, Miss." the police officer asked gruffly as he took in her appearance, she looked no older than his own daughter who was fourteen and luckily at home asleep.

"I'm only fourteen. I don't have any." He looked at Jenny disbelievingly, glancing at his watch noticing that it was just past midnight.

"What are you doing out at this hour?" He knew he would be furious if his daughter was still up at this time and by the looks of it trying to break into a clothing store.

"I, um..." Jenny needed to think faster, she could see this cop was relating to her too much and that could be used to her advantage if only she could get her brain to work.

"What's your name?" He asked more forcefully then before and Jenny immediately pulled herself together and thought how Blair would act in this situation.

"My name is Blair Waldorf. This is my mother's shop. Her name is Eleanor. I left my jacket here earlier, I mean- which irritates my mother to no end. And I completely forgot about the alarm." Jenny was the embodiment of calm, as opposed to her earlier state of near emotional breakdown.

"All right, what's your home phone number so we can call her?" The police officer wasn't going to let her go without giving her mother a stern piece of advice about where her daughter should and shouldn't be at this hour.

"Oh, she's not home. I mean, she's in Paris until Thursday. It's six hours ahead if you want to call. She's gonna be so angry." Jenny finished off looking up to the sky, trying to 'hold back tears'.

"Well, look, we can't just let you go without confirming your story." Jenny pressed her fingers tighter to her palm and felt the cool silver of the keys Blair had given her and inspiration struck.

"I have my own set of keys. You can watch me lock up." She showed the officer her keys and began to walk back towards the store. The two police officers had bigger things to deal with than a fourteen year old girl and a misunderstanding so they followed her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Dan and Serena were walking away from the Ostroff Centre after dropping Eric off, and Serena pointed out that it was okay for Jenny to want to be friends with the kids she goes to school with and gave up trying to get Dan to understand what she wanted. Instead she took the direct route.

"Maybe you would have kissed me already." Dan knew he couldn't delay this any longer. He closed his eyes and allowed Serena to close the distance between them. For the longest time of his adolescence he had dreamed about kissing Serena, yet here he was and all he could do was struggle to imagine it was a feisty Blair in his arms instead. Dan pulled away after an appropriate amount of time and began to walk, but Serena wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him in closer, kissing him again.

**Waldorf Penthouse, New York**

**3rd November 2007**

Blair was startled from her worrying by the elevator, she had not slept as she kept waiting for the phone call from the police. She knew Dan would be livid when he found out what she did, she knew it was pointless keeping it from him, the guilt would eat her up and odds are Jenny would tell him.

She looked towards the elevator as the doors opened and light spilled into the foyer. Jenny's heels clicked on the marble floor and Blair let out an audible breath of relief.

"Catch" Jenny's voice mimicked that of Blair's when she was playing Queen B. She was hoping that Jenny would learn that it wasn't worth it, but if not this was a great second prize.

"Jenny? Well, well, looks like you came to play after all. You know which trundle bed is yours." Blair patted the mattress next to her own, a sign of power amoung the minions. "Sleep tight. You've earned it." Blair honestly believed Jenny did and she could confidently tell Dan, Jenny was going to be okay.

"Actually, i'm going home, but, uh, thanks for inviting me. It was a blast." If it was possible Blair was even prouder of Jenny. But Blair had a reputation to uphold.

"What do you mean you're going home? Nobody ever leaves a sleepover." Blair watched as Jenny executed a perfect Blair Waldorf manipulative smile.

"Well, I guess there's firsts for everything. Oh, and i'm keeping the jacket, if that's okay with you." It would have been a perfect Blair Waldorf impersonation had it not been for the question at the end. After everything Jenny still sought Blair's approval, a smile from Blair told her she was on the right track though. "Monday? Lunch on the steps?"

"Done and done." Jenny smiled at Blair and was about to turn and leave when she saw Blair look around quickly to check on the other girls and curiosity got the best of her, as she knew Blair wasn't finished what she had to say. "Little J, you get home safe. Okay?"

Jenny was taken aback at first but then she remembered how Blair treats Eric and how she had been with Jenny when she wasn't around the other minions. Jenny understood this was Blair Waldorf not the Queen B. speaking and she nodded. Turning on her heel and steeped into the escalator but not before hearing Blair call out to her. "Oh, and Jenny call if you need to!"

Blair felt her phone vibrate beside her as the elevator dinged shut and from the echoing of minions phones throughout the penthouse, Blair knew it was a blast from Gossip Girl.

_**Word is Jenny Humphrey killed at Blair Waldorf's sleepover. It was a debut the likes of which haven't been seen since Blair herself.**_

_**If Blair's gotta watch her back, Serena's needs to keep an eye on her heart. We hear it may have been stolen by Lonely Boy. Putting out an A.P.B**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

Blair would have been annoyed at the picture of Dan and Serena, but no one else saw it quite like she did. Dan had his hands on her shoulder, whereas when he gets really into a kiss they end up in Blair's hair. She can tell by the positioning of Serena's hands that they are what are keeping Dan in place, and unlike the passionate kisses Dan showers Blair with, these seem more like the kisses you receive after playing spin the bottle and landing on the same person three times, obliged and not fiery.

Blair smiled as she remembered what seemed like an eternity ago but in reality was only this morning. She imagined Dan's arms wrapped around her, she could feel each contour of his body even though it was only in her mind. She could feel him placing tender kisses along her jawline and automatically any bad feelings she felt about the photo were dispelled, after all she had kissed someone else too and is she saw this kiss as a dare it was pretty much an-eye-for-an-eye.

_Little J's on her way home, still as determined as ever despite what I threw her way._

_I'll tell you about it another time. Wash your mouth out at least 20 times before you come near mine again. I love you._

_- H_

Almost immediately Blair got a response.

_Love you too. Wish I could be with you now, my bed just isn't as comfy without you next to me._

_I'll buy the strongest mouthwash they have in the store tomorrow and if that's not enough, I'll go to the dentist and get it professionally cleaned ; p._

_BTW you looked ravishing tonight. Sleep tight xx_

_- CP_

Blair closed her phone and placed it back on the nightstand next to her. Holding her brush in one hand, she stroked her thumb over the engravings until she fell asleep, counting down the minutes till she would be in Dan's arms again.


	10. The Handmaiden Part 1

**Waldorf Penthouse, New York**

**10th November 2007**

It had been a week since the 'soiree' and Jenny had been reaping in the rewards of proving herself, she should have known it was too good to be true. Rushing through the foyer, she hurriedly grabbed the next scented card off the pile, indicating the tasks she had to get through for Blair all before mid-afternoon. Dorota watched as the younger Humphrey ran past her for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Her blonde hair was flying as she raced down the hall. Dorota heard her heels tapping impatiently as she waited for the lift. Once the lift chimed Dorota was immersed in an eery silence. The whole household had grown accustom to Blair's cheery conversation in the morning with Dan, but last night Serena had flown in like the hurricane everyone compared her to, and they all knew the only thing holding Blair together was the masquerade ball she was throwing.

Ironically enough the whole thing had been Dan's idea. He thought it was unbelievably pretentious, but as long as no one recognized him, he would be able to get a few dances in with Blair before the masks came off. Blair wondered how it was even possible she hadn't thought of the idea herself, but was glad to see her scheming mind was rubbing off on Dan. No one ever said a little bit of scheming was bad. The only problem, well two problems, Blair had, was Nate and Serena. She needed Serena to invite Dan, as it would make the whole thing easier in case Dan wasn't able to escape before midnight, and Blair knew she couldn't keep Nate waiting forever especially if they were supposed to move forward in their relationship. Maybe she could just get him really drunk and high and convince him they had sex. Nate would be too embarrassed about not remembered to question her about it.

Blair was sprawled across her bed tucked securely in her robe, watching as Serena squirmed in her pink camisole, as they talked about Blair and Nate's plans for the night. Blair ran her fingers through her hair absentmindedly trying to figure out how to broach the subject of Dan. As most Blair Waldorf tactics went guilt was a major factor, and when it came to Serena, Blair knew exactly which buttons to press to get her to do what she wanted.

"I just figured that after everything that's happened, or _hasn't_ happened, I should find some way to make it special." Blair voice still held a trace of betrayal that she hadn't quite managed to completely rid herself of.

"Well, that's really romantic, Blair. Really." Serena's gaze was cast downwards as she began to fiddle with the sheets. "Look, um, if you don't want me to come tonight, I totally understand. I could just..." Blair immediately cut her off sounding appalled that she would even say such a thing.

"What? No, I want you to come. In fact, I was hoping you would be one of my ladies. Would you give Nate the last clue?" This was the ultimate test and Blair knew that Serena understood that she watched Serena try to figure out a way out, before resigning to the inevitable.

"Are you sure you want me to?" Serena still hadn't met Blair's eyes and slowly drew her pale blue ones up to meet the guarded brown eyes that she knew too well. Eyes which she knew had been open, kind, loving and cheerful until the Shepard wedding.

"Tonight is all about starting over. I trust you... and him." Blair did trust them she wasn't lying about that, she trusted that they would do as they always did - overlook her in their predicaments and leave her alone for the rest of the night, allowing Dan and Blair the privacy they wanted.

"Well, then I will be honored to serve you, my queen." Serena mock bowed and Blair knew it was now or never.

"Well, besides, you're bringing Dan, right?" Her seeming harmless statement caused Serena to immediately tense and begin spluttering excuses.

"I know him. A masked ball? Dan would never want to go to something that pretentious, where he has to wear a mask and a tux?" Blair was annoyed that Serena had picked up on that specific aspect of Dan's character, she understood that Dan made no attempt to conceal his thoughts about the Upper East Side in public so it was understandable that she would notice that of all things. Regardless it still riled Blair up that Serena used the word pretentious as if it was a common words in her otherwise limited vocabulary. Blair allowed herself one eye roll when Serena looked down and then slid right back into action.

"He likes you. He would wear a tux and a mask and one of my mother's dresses if it meant that he could go out with you. Come on. What, are you worried that he already has a date?" Blair laughed in her perfect Queen B chuckle and knew that Serena was too self-centered to notice the edge to it. "I mean, he is Dan Humphrey." It was the perfect jibe for her to make, yet Blair couldn't help but get a thrill out of saying his name so conversationally with what they were doing in the shadows.

"Shut up. I don't know." Serena was hesitant to make any moves with Dan as he was so different to any other guy she had been out with, his mind always elsewhere and he continually brought her into the conversation, whereas Serena was used to listening to guys talk about themselves exclusively. Where the other guys would jump at the chance to kiss or even have sex with her, Dan seemed reluctant to do anything and that threw Serena off her game.

Katherine was finishing cooking Blair's breakfast and was finally able to say she enjoyed her job. Years of cooking for the Waldorf women meant that food was very rarely consumed and as Blair's condition grew the amount of food grew less and less. However the more time Blair spent around Dan, the more he challenged her to broaden her palette, which in turn created more cooking opportunities for Katherine and gave her a chance to experiment. Dorota took the tray of breakfast from Katherine, who was deep in thought, and ascended to Blair's bedroom, only to arrive in time to watch Blair forcefully wave Serena's phone in her face. " All right. Invite him. I insist." Each statement was said individually and with purpose. Dorota was cautious about the whole plan, but no one who witnessed Dan and Blair in one of their moments would be unable to see the love they had for each other.

**Humphrey Loft, New York**

**10th November 2007**

Dan was busy trying to convince his dad that the only reason he would be seen at the ball was if Serena asked him. That he would be going as a sacrifice to himself, to allow Serena the joy of his company. You know all that sappy tortured teenager in love bullshit.

"If you want to go with her, just make it happen. Put yourself out there."

"This thing happens in a matter of hours. The window for bold gestures is officially closed." Dan knew it was up to Blair to convince Serena of his invite to the party and if she couldn't, Dan would simply attend and they would just have to be more careful. Dan's ridiculously ordinary ringtone sounded, pulling him out of his thoughts. Dan was instantly curious, since anyone he considered worth talking to had an individual song to suit their relationship to him.

"Is that her?" Rufus was hoping it was. He had seen the change in Dan over the last few weeks and had listened as Lily gave her own insights on the matter the other day. She even went so far as to say she liked Dan. Lily had officially rendered Rufus - the King of the babblers - speechless at that, it took someone special to make Lily consider them worth her time.

"Uh, no, it's Vanessa." Both sets of eyes turned to the device questionably as if it would warn them of events that might result of the following conversation.

"Vanessa?" Rufus wondered if Dan had started talking to her again, given that he had become... well he wouldn't go so far as to say dead inside, but definitely a shell of himself. Vanessa and him being in contact would be an acceptable reason for his sudden change in tune. "That's been a while." Dan eyes were glued to the caller ID, his mind torn. Blair's face flashed through his mind and he drew courage from her. "You gonna answer that?

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Dan brushed off Rufus' question as if he was asking how the weather was. "Hello? Vanessa." Dan's voice took on a tone of cool indifference and he relaxed back onto the stool. As he heard her voice through the phone he was happy to say that his overwhelming need to see her, hear her voice or make her laugh, was no longer present. "So what's up?... What's up? How's vermont?" As Vanessa asked about her book, Dan felt his shoulder's slump despite his currently non-intimate feelings about Vanessa he still missed his best friend. "Um, I don't know. Okay. I haven't talked to you in over a year, and you called to ask me about an old book? You know, it could be anywhere." Dan was shaking his head chuckling at the fact that they were talking as if no time had passed and he was slowly letting this issues of the past year go. Following Vanessa's instructions he cast a quick look to the widow area and was stumped as to how he had missed her when he first walked in.

"Vanessa." Dan listened as she laughed happily to herself and tried to convince him she was really there.

"Surprise!" She tilted her head to the side and began examining Dan. In a year she could see a lot had changed. He had gained some muscles and his hair was shorter but it was something else that she couldn't quite place. It was as if Dan had evolved from the shy loner kid who hung out with the home-schooled weirdo to someone not afraid to go after what he believed in.

"What? Oh, my god." Dan stared at his friend still in disbelief. He noticed that although she was sitting exactly as she had for the duration of their friendship - comfortably on the ledge of the fire escape, she was holding herself differently, in a more provocative way and Dan knew he needed to put an end to that train of thought before it got out of hand. Dan walked briskly over to her, and lifted her into a hug.

"How are you? So good to see you." Vanessa's arms wound their way around Dan's neck in a way she hadn't done before she had left but Dan chose to ignore it, he could always ask for Blair's advice later.

"I can't believe you're here." Dan finally voiced the thoughts that had been jumping around his head. "What... what are you doing here?" Dan didn't want to sound unhappy or ungrateful but as he said they hadn't spoken in a year and now he needed to factor a new person into his sneaking around and Vanessa would be, by far, the hardest person to fool.

"My parents said I could live with my sister and finish high school in the city." Vanessa couldn't wipe the smile off her face and was sad to say it had been ages since she had been this happy. After all the Humphrey loft was what she considered home.

"So... so that means you're..." Dan stumbled trying to complete his sentence in the least offensive way possible.

"I'm back for good." Vanessa helped Dan as she had been for years. Where he was a thinker who struggled to articulate his replies in stressful situations, Vanessa was a speak now think later person. Whilst some may consider her brash, Dan and her were the perfect counterparts.

"Wow." Dan ran his fingers through his hair trying to figure out his next move. "Wow. That is..." He hadn't meant to repeat it and watched with regret as Vanessa's smile dimmed.

"Awesome, I hope?"

"Yeah, t-totally. Yes, of course. It's just... unexpected." Dan managed to string his sentence together but at Vanessa's look of incredulity, her brown eyes trained skillfully on his face, he hastily continued. "Unexpectedly awesome."

Luckily Dan was saved from further embarrassment by his phone. He recognized Serena's ringtone and knew he could not avoid it as it was his last chance to get to the ball, but he couldn't answer it with Vanessa in the room. Vanessa watched as Dan looked between his phone and her. She felt a sharp stab, that he didn't trust her enough to answer it with her there, but she understood when she left a year ago that things wouldn't immediately return to where they had been. "Go ahead. Answer that. I'm starving, and I smell waffles." Vanessa smiled reassuringly and glanced at Dan once again before going to surprise Rufus.

Dan listened as the two of them exchanged their past years worth of details as if they had been brunch buddies since Kindergarden and Dan felt a sense of longing that he was the one who was able to easily slide back into that relationship. His phone buzzed again reminding him why Vanessa had left the room in the first place, taking a calming breath he answered the phone smiling, as Blair had taught him that it made the conversation more believable if you were forced to speak through a smile. "Serena, hey."

"Hey. Hi." Serena repeated her greeting in an attempt to prolong the inevitable. Yet Dan could hear Blair goading Serena on the other end. _"Go ahead. Do it."_ He could practically see her rolling her eyes in exasperation whilst prodding Serena.

"Uh, hey, I was just wondering, are you, uh, are you, uh, doing anything tonight?"

"Tonight? No. No, nothing. Why?" Dan crossed his fingers slightly knowing that this was exactly what he had been waiting all day for.

"Good, because there's this thing, and you're probably gonna think it's stupid, but..." Dan cut her off knowing this was Serena attempting to talk herself out of it but he couldn't have that.

"Try me." Dan waited patiently and instantly scowled when he heard Vanessa's voice behind him and prayed Serena would be too Serena-like to notice.

"Even cold, these are so good. I - I've missed rufus' cooking. I have." Vanessa turned and walked away convinced she had successfully stopped any plans from being made so she would get Dan to herself tonight. "Rufus, do you have whipped cream?" Vanessa raised her voice at the end knowing that no matter how much Dan tried to cover it up her voice would carry through the receiver.

"Who's that?" Serena's voice was laced with jealously and a hint of anger at the fact that once again Dan was only paying half attention to her.

"Uh, it's... it's my sister, but you... you were saying something." If Serena wasn't already doubtful of that truth, having Jenny walk through the door totally shot all chances Dan had. "Is anyone there? Hello?" Dan lay down on his bed and began tracing shapes in the ceiling somehow finding one of Blair's beauty marks in a shape which he used to think was nothing more than a blob.

"I'm sorry. Uh... what?"

"Uh, you... you were asking me something." Dan tried to keep the impatience and excitement out of his voice but failed miserably.

"No, uh... no, never mind. Thank you. Have a good day."

"Okay." Dan was curious as to why Serena not only started treating him like an information clerk, but didn't invite him to the ball. Serena hung up and Dan was aware of Vanessa perched on the end of his bed.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Dan thought about Vanessa's question and chose to ignore it anyway, instead distracting her with what they were going to do today. He knew he couldn't use the excuse of a history paper till later otherwise Vanessa would not only insist on helping but she would ensure they finished before the party started and then he would have no excuse.

As Dan and Vanessa wondered the streets on New York they discussed movie options and Dan knew he was being a bad friend in leading Vanessa on but he figured it would even them out for everything that happened on that last day, when he had confessed his feelings for her but she had left anyway.

"So is it weird, having me back?" Vanessa hesitantly voiced as she glanced at Dan, looking down at her hands she noticed the ink had begun to run as her sweaty palm gripped the newspaper.

"No. Why, uh, why... why would it be weird?" Vanessa could tell Dan's mind was elsewhere and desperately hoped he would open up to her so they could talk about the stuff Dan had said and get back to that stage in their relationship. So Vanessa started telling Dan just that.

"Because we said some things the night that I left..."

"Things that you immediately asked me to take back." Dan tried to get Vanessa to see that it wasn't going to happen but she was stubborn.

"Because I was leaving, but... now I'm here." Vanessa looked up at Dan, her eyes wide and vulnerable causing Dan to look away as he wished to hurt her as little as possible.

"Yeah, and it's been over a year, you know? A lot has happened, actually." Dan voice was quiet at the end of his speech and he gazed into the distance thinking of the goddess that was Blair and wondering how he was going to move forward now. As if thinking about her had the power to invoke a response from Blair herself, Dan's phone buzzed silently in his hand, her fake name flashing up in caller ID, reminding him of France and he was immediately surrounded by the sounds of Harold and his mother talking and the aroma of fresh baked croissants. Vanessa's voice broke him out of his trance and he skillfully opened his phone without her noticing, thanking Blair once again for that completely irrelevant, well up till now, crash course of hers on pocket texting.

"And I look forward to hearing about it tonight. Late show. Angelika? Whatever's playing?"

"All right. I'll get tickets." Dan agreed half-minded.

"Glad to be home, Humphrey." Vanessa's shoulder bumped into his as it used to when they were kids.

"Glad to have you, Abrams." It really was, but Dan just wished that Vanessa had come at a much less complicated time, however Dan of all people should know that life never hands you the exact cards you want. His eyes drifted to the screen as he entered Blair's message and he sighed with longing, wishing he had her to help him figure out his next move.

**Waldorf Penthouse, New York**

**10th November 2007**

'_Dammit'_ Blair thought as she paced back and forth in front of her bed, glancing warily at Serena who looked thoroughly confused. Blair couldn't get Serena's words out of her head. _"I think I need a date." _Honestly Blair couldn't understand what could have possibly gone wrong.

"S, what happened exactly?" Blair tried to keep her voice as composed and soothing as possible yet it was all she could do to not strangle the carefree blonde.

"Well, um, he uh, he lied." Serena finished lamely. Blair gave an exasperated sigh and gestured with her hands for Serena to elaborate. Serena brushed a piece of hair out of her face and watched as Blair gripped her phone as if it was her sole life line.

"Serena!" Blair snapped, annoyed at Serena's lack of involvement in the conversation. Serena eyed Blair suspiciously to which Blair simply glared right back. "I don't have all day and I don't want to spend longer than necessary talking about Humphrey." Blair twisted her face into one of disgust and was grateful for Serena's startled response as it would keep her off any train of thought that would link Blair and Dan together.

"He said that, that the girl's voice I heard in the background was Jenny, but he sounded unsure about it and then to further prove he was lying to me Jenny walked in here." Blair moved her free hand, the one not clutching her phone, and balled up a section of her camisole and took some calming breaths, there was only one person that Dan would not mention to Serena besides herself and that was Vanessa Abrams, one time best friend, first crush and first heartbreak. Blair knew Dan missed the closeness he had once held in Vanessa, but she also knew he knew that what he had said was best, as her rejection had allowed him to move on, and had he refrained from telling Vanessa, it would have been a mind boggle full of 'what if's' and 'buts'. However Blair also knew that Dan was not going to be able to go through with everything that they had planned with Vanessa thrown in the mix. Blair was itching to send a message to Dan, but knew she had to play the loyal best friend before the doting secret girlfriend.

Blair exhaled and turned her back on Serena for a moment, calmed herself and immediately turned her brown eyes on Serena's ashen face.

"Well we better get moving then." With that done Blair called her minions set them the task of finding the perfect date and sent Serena on her way to start getting ready. Once everyone was out of the penthouse and busy, Blair opened her mouth to call for Dorota but before she got the chance, Dorota and half the staff came bursting into her room.

"Miss Blair we have a plan for Mr Humphrey." Blair looked at the group of people assembled in her room and saw the mischievous glint she often saw in the mirror, in their eyes. Blair smiled at them before glancing back to Dorota.

"I'm all ears."

_You screwed up big time. Now it's my turn. _

_BTW hope your dealing okay with Vanessa._

_- H_

_Sorry about Serena. I don't know how you knew it _

_was Vanessa but I wish you were here for support and well a few _

_harsh jibes wouldn't hurt. Anything you say I'll do. Promise._

_- CP_

_Meet Dorota at 5th and 3rd, she'll be in the limo, _

_and have clothes and a mask for you. No complaints!_

_- H_

_Will do, see you in a few hours. Love you xx_

_- CP_

Blair smirked as she read Dan's most recent text. She knew he would do anything for her, and while she enjoyed the power that gave her she understood she would do the same for him, but it was simply the fact the she had managed to get the high and mighty Dan Humphrey to send her a text containing x's for kisses showed her how much he loved her more so than the words before hand.

Blair glanced at the bong her mother was holding in her hands with distaste, being attached to Nate had already guaranteed her some form of early onset disease as a result of the second hand smoke, but that was a sacrifice she had been willing to make when attempting to get into the Vanderbilt/Archibald line, now she had no intentions of going near one ever again.

"Why do you have to celebrate your Bendel's deal by turning our penthouse into an opium den?"

"Why not?" Eleanor's chuckle was cut off by the ringing of Blair's phone, as she pulled the offensive gadget out of the pockets of her black mini-shorts, Eleanor hurried away immediately distracted by another problem. Seeing the caller ID flashing Nate's name she ignored it as she did not want to give him the opportunity to back out of the party or have some last minute drama, the only drama Blair wanted to deal out advice for was her and Dan.

Replacing her phone, Blair turned to head upstairs when the elevator sounded and out walked Little J. Blair briefly wondered if Jenny even knew that Vanessa was home yet, it was unlikely given the lists Blair had compiled but she hoped that Jenny would understand that this was just as much a test of her ability to get what she really wanted as much as a rite of passage all the girls had to go through.

"Well, that's all of it." Jenny sighed as she heaved the last bag onto the table still amazed that her arms hadn't fallen off yet.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would've done without you. Thank you." Blair smiled at Jenny and played the part of the gracious dictator. Jenny confused at first scouted the room and saw Eleanor, knowing this was her chance and that Blair would have to be nice, she started fiddling with the bracelet knowing the gesture would catch Blair's eagle like gaze.

"That's okay. Yeah, it was fun." Jenny's voice was timid and subservient and she only hoped her plan would work.

"I'm glad. It's all part of your education. And it looks like you're learning. It's a nice bracelet. Vintage, right? The diamonds look real." Blair wasn't an idiot she knew exactly when the bracelet was charged to her account and she knew not only how much they were but that they were a new design, but she needed Jenny to say it, since she couldn't let Jenny believe she would be able to keep secrets from her Queen B, that's just not how it worked.

"That's 'cause they sort of are. Uh, the man at the store lent it to me." Jenny looked down awkwardly when Blair questioned why he would do that.

"Oh! Oh, sweetie, you didn't think you were gonna be able to come tonight, right?" Blair wasn't happy with what she had to do, she was quite happy to choose Jenny as her legacy to mold and nurture whilst hopefully keeping her away from any of the adverse affects such as Bulimia. Yet she had to test that Jenny was able to take the initiative, defy the rules that even Blair made and learn to stand on her own. Blair swiftly went through the motions of pointing out the fault that Jenny made of assuming the fifth dress was for her. Watching her spirit get crushed used to be a thing Blair could handle when she was in Queen B mode she would simply turn her empathy and sympathy off and accept that the criticism she was dealing was simply a step in the natural order. However she couldn't help the twinge in her chest at Jenny's crestfallen face. _Damn Humphrey is making me soft._ Blair thought ruefully as she traipsed up the stairs, her mind easily changing direction by imagining Dan's face when he sees her in her dress and even more so when he rips it off her.

**Humphrey Loft, New York**

**10th November 2007**

Dan glared at the Gossip Girl blast and whilst he wished he was not being made out to be the bad guy, he was grateful that for once Gossip Girl was wrong. Dan grabbed the number for a cheap tux place knowing that he was going to have to make a bold gesture to counter act the blast. He knew that Blair would sneer at the thing he picked out but he was not going to be able to show up in Armani without questions being asked. Dan shut the door behind him glanced at his watch and planned for the night ahead.

Vanessa walked into the Humphrey Loft unannounced and was not surprised to find the front door wide open, the place was easier to break into than the ball pit at a children's play centre.

"Hey, anybody home?" Vanessa's voice carried through the loft seeking out Rufus.

"Hey, you and Dan going out?" Rufus, while grateful that Vanessa and Dan had returned to their easy camaraderie, was worried about the impact Vanessa's return would have on his son. He loved Vanessa like a daughter but for months after she left Dan was a shell of himself, never really having real friends outside of the home-schooled brunette who had left for Vermont breaking his heart in the process. When Dan returned from France he had been closer to the old Dan, and over the months that only progressed, with the last month showing a drastic change, he knew it was something new, perhaps Serena, but whatever it was he didn't want it to change and he was fearful of what Vanessa's reappearance would do. Vanessa cleared her throat before answering him, successfully snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Just to the movies. What about you? A Humphrey man in a sports coat? I'd normally ask if you had a date..." Vanessa trailed off instantly cursing her inability to think before she spoke, she watched as Rufus shuffled awkwardly. However she realised it wasn't the nervousness of a man on the verge of a divorce, but rather one resembling a teenage boy caught making out with a girl in the janitor's closet.

"but... but my wife left me, hmm?" Rufus smiled at Vanessa to assure her it was okay that they talked about it.

"Yeah. What's up with Alison? Dan says she's still upstate." Vanessa watched as Rufus' eyes flashed what she could only describe as betrayal and pain. But just as quickly as it had appeared Rufus' carefree and happy mask was firmly in place. "I thought that was just for the summer." Vanessa moved to readjust Rufus' jacket before stepping back again looking at Rufus imploringly. If she returned to Dan with information about what Rufus was feeling then perhaps he would be more willing to let her in.

"So did her husband." Vanessa caught the cool tone Rufus spoke with and quickly decided that her attempts to regain Dan's trust was not by hurting a man she considered her father.

"Okay, we'll circle back to that. One issue at a time." Vanessa turned on her heel and stalked towards the couch leaning against it for something to do to keep her mind from wandering.

"Like where are my keys?" Rufus' tone of utter disbelief that he may have misplaced his keys in the disorganized mess the Humphrey clan prided themselves on was enough to make Vanessa laugh and chuck the keys which she found on the couch in his direction. Yet she couldn't help the remark that stumbled to her lips.

"What do you need keys for? Just use Dan's window." Rufus chuckled at Vanessa's comment thinking of all the times he would find Vanessa in Dan's bed at 2am because she had snuck through the window after a nightmare when she was little. "Where is Dan, by the way?" Rufus looked away knowing this was uncharted waters. He did not know how much Vanessa knew of Dan's current involvement in the Upper East Side and he was not going to be the one to tell her, so he did the next best thing answer vaguely and evasively then change the topic.

"Uh, he should be back in a minute. Hmm. So, uh, Dan seems happy to see you." Rufus looked at Vanessa as if that statement had not cut through her heart like a hot knife through butter.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Vanessa cast her eyes downward and began tracing patterns in the wood with her boot clad foot, whilst her eyes followed an ant lugging a bread crumb twice it's size.

"Well, um, if you don't mind me saying so, when you left here, you kind of broke his heart." Rufus didn't even acknowledge Vanessa's flinch and looked at her expecting her to back down, explain or at least acknowledge it, not pretend it had never happened.

"I'm back, aren't I?" Vanessa saw the disappointment in Rufus' brown kind eyes and hated being the cause of it. "I hated being away from the city... away from Dan." Vanessa's voice was barely a whisper and the proclamation was met with bone chilling silence.

"Did you tell Dan this?" Rufus knew his son and knew that if Vanessa had told him something like that, it would be Dan standing in front of him worried about what might happen when they went to the movies and not Vanessa, who incidentally was barely keeping it together.

"No, not yet, but I'm planning on it tonight... before or after the movie. I'm not sure yet. You know, I gotta pick my moment. It's kind of a big deal." Vanessa began rambling and Rufus ran his had through his hair in a move almost identical to Dan and quickly cut her off.

"Hmm." Rufus thought about it but knew there was nothing he could say to ease her anxiety.

"Oh, thanks." Vanessa finished dejected as she moved her gaze to the travelling cars on the bridge,

"You know, there's, uh, a lot that's changed since you were here." Vanessa sighed at this statement wondering how much had changed given that that was the second time she had been told that in less than twenty four hours.

"So Dan says." Vanessa mumbled as Rufus was lost in his thoughts again.

"But you guys have always been close." The fact that Rufus said that, gave Vanessa the hope she had been missing since she had climbed through the loft window. "You'll figure it out."

"Wish me luck?" Vanessa asks needing all the reassurance she could get. Running her hand through her long thick brown hair, Vanessa sighed and looked at Rufus' light brown eyes imploringly.

"Me, too." Rufus said struggling to keep smiling and hide his inner nervousness at going to Eleanor Waldorf's party.

"Where are you going anyway?" Vanessa noticed Rufus dressed in nicer attire than she had ever seen on him, including the times when Alison and him went out on their monthly date night where they pretended their kids didn't exist.

"Uh, just some party." Rufus averted his eyes and tried to calm the blush that was forming as his heart skipped a beat and he cursed himself for acting like a teenager going on his first date.

"With a friend?" Vanessa smiled as she glanced at a bumbling Rufus, happy that he had the chance to find someone after Alison.

"I wouldn't exactly call her that." Rufus chuckled as he thought of Lily and their destructive relationship. Rufus smiled at Vanessa once more and turned towards the door. "See ya."

"Hello?" Vanessa answered her phone, as she felt it buzzing in her pocket.

"Hey. Where are you?" Dan's deep voice grumbled through the speaker and Vanessa couldn't help the smile that split her face and the way her heart swelled at hearing the voice she had been deprived of for over a year.

"At your house." Vanessa waited for Dan to reply and grew nervous as the other end remained silent with the exception of the buses and taxi's, the sounds of their city.

"Oh." Dan's voice was hesitant and stirred feelings of unease in her stomach. "Oh, you're early."

"Yeah, I just couldn't wait." Vanessa's voiced oozed happiness and she could tell that Dan wasn't as happy as she wanted him to be.

"Oh, um, I tried to get you before you left." The smile immediately left Vanessa's face. "I - I feel terrible."

"'Cause I'm early?" Vanessa clung to her hope as she listened with bated breath.

"No, because, um, I... I totally spaced. I have this, uh, American History paper due Monday. So you know, I'll be writing all night. I'll make it up to you, though. I promise." Vanessa slowly let out her breath as she was worried about just how much had changed in the last year.

"Pierogis at Veselka?" Dan was always a sucker for their usual and Vanessa hoped that it was one thing that stayed constant.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Vanessa hung up and turned towards the door just in time to see the youngest Humphrey walk in. "Jenny, hey. Hey. W...Jenny, what's wrong?" Vanessa's mind skipped over many various thought paths as she took in Jenny's distraught face. After receiving the latest information on what Jenny had been doing all year, Vanessa was shocked and wanted to avenge the girl she viewed as her naive little sister.

"So this Blair girl used you as her slave?" Though Vanessa phrased it as a question, they both knew she was simply stating the fact.

"No, I was her handmaiden." Jenny fought back annoyed that Vanessa would drop her down to the lowly status of a slave, Jenny was in a position most girls wold kill or at least sell their latest Prada dress for.

"_Handmaiden_ is Jane Austen for slave." Vanessa emphasised, shaking her head at Jenny's reinforcement of the blonde stereotype. Handing the beautiful and expensive bracelet back to Jenny, she watched as Jenny cradled it as if made out of glass.

"She never actually said I would get to go to the ball, even if I did all those errands." Jenny fiddled with her necklace under Vanessa's judgmental gaze. Her eyes were doe like and willed Vanessa not to crush her dreams, even if she did view them as pretentious.

"Unh-unh. Don't make excuses for her. You did all that stuff. You deserve to go." Vanessa's voice was strong and commanding giving Jenny a small shove in the right direction.

"I thought you said that masked balls are _totally pretentious.'_" Jenny laughed as she had heard Dan saying the same thing only hours before, however Jenny was positive that he would have gone if Serena had asked and she had an inkling that Vanessa may have caused this minor misstep in the relationship. A misstep that threatened to destroy her plans to make the Humphrey name somewhat acceptable on the Upper East Side and give her more credibility in Blair's circle.

"One woman's opinion. But if you wanna go, no _Blair_ should keep you away." Vanessa sneered Blair's name and Jenny unintentionally bristled, she may want more than anything to attend the ball but she still was wanted to protect her queen.

"It's not just Blair. I mean, I don't have a gown." Jenny shrugged as she glanced around the room wishing she was had managed to convince the man at the shop to give her a dress to borrow as he had done the bracelet.

"My friend works in the costume department at B.A.M. We can borrow one. Next?" Vanessa quirked an eyebrow, while Jenny thought over the next problem.

"I don't have an invitation." Jenny knew she could easily make one herself but she wanted to see what Vanessa would suggest.

"Every ballroom has a back door. What else?"

"If Blair saw me, she'd be furious." Jenny had no doubt in her mind that Blair would rip her limb from limb but at the same time, she thought over their conversation from earlier and wondered not for the first time if their was a challenge hidden in her words.

"Then it's a good thing you'll be wearing a mask." Vanessa smirked and Jenny jumped off the bed, flying out of the room before Vanessa had even finished her sentence, all she saw was a wisp of sandy blonde hair as it whipped around the corner, followed by an excited squeal and she turned to follow the younger girl out.


	11. The Handmaiden Part 2

**Palace Hotel, New York**

**10th November 2007**

Dan glanced around the ballroom he had stepped into and was whisked away by a flurry of dancers into a different era. He had met Dorota at the appropriate time and switched the suits, which now forced Dan to blend right into the crowd. Well, with the exception of the silver embroidering, that matched Blair's dress, mask and crown. Immediately his eyes were drawn to hers and he had to remind himself to breathe and not take her in a purely animalistic way in the middle of the ball.

His smile quickly vanished when he saw who she was speaking to. Dressed in a flamboyant suit with an appropriate devil's mask was the Devil's spawn himself, Chuck Bass. However any feelings of displeasure were immediately dismissed as he watched Blair attempt to discreetly lose him.

"What is Nate doing? He's supposed to go find Kati and Is." Blair complained to Chuck, playing her role to a tee. She could feel Dan's eyes on her and quickly glanced at him reassuringly, he looked delectable in the suit but all she could think about was getting it off him. "It's getting late, and I'm losing heat." Blair laughed to herself, as she realised that in the midst of her eye fucking of Dan quite the opposite was happening. She watched as his eyes darkened and she could see him undressing her in his mind as well.

"Well, you look ravishing." Chuck's words were a mix of reassurance and hope as he nursed his long held hunger for the pure creature in front of him. He was sure Blair would be not only a fast learner and passionate lover, but she was unattainable and that made her all the more interesting. "If I were your man, I wouldn't need clues to find you."

"Or to ravish me, I'm sure." Blair said dismissively and allowed her frustration to taint her words, disguising them as ones of disgust.

"Who is that?" Chuck glanced at the beauty in a lemon colour that would have looked horrible on anyone with the exception of Serena. Her sandy blonde hair was put up in a delicate but loose up do allowing a few tendrils to frame her face and it was all he could do to stop himself from wanting to reach out and wrapped them around his fingers as she screamed his name in the mix of absolute pleasure he knew he could bring someone as unexperienced as her. It was all in her eyes. Her face, posture and attitude were schooled into an air of indifference and belonging, but her eyes shone with innocence.

Blair took one glance at where he was staring and immediately spotted traits common to the Humphrey children and hid her rush of pride at the fact that Jenny had been able to do what hundreds of others had failed in. "Probably some bitch from Chapin." Blair knew Chuck would attempt to seek her out, but for some reason she knew Jenny would be able to handle it and if not Dan would set Chuck straight again, who knows 3rd times the charm, he may manage to knock him out. As a member of the Non-Judgmental Breakfast Club, Blair couldn't help but laugh at just how judgmental they all were and how many lies and heartbreaking betrayals could take place between just the four of them. However Blair couldn't care less, Chuck was the only one who hadn't screwed her over yet, but she was not above believing he wouldn't jump at the chance.

"Hot bitch from Chapin." Blair heard Chuck mumble and watched as he tried to tone down just how much Little J was affecting him and his excellent control.

"Forget her. Go get Nate. Point him in the right direction." Blair snapped her patience completely shot as she now had Dan left in his boxers in her mind and she wanted to make that the reality. Now!

"First things first." Chuck wandered off to Jenny relieving Blair who hastily made her way up to the penthouse suite, incredibly aware of Dan's presence in relation to her. Blair let out a shaky breath as the elevator doors began to close before they quickly opened again, letting a breathless Dan inside.

Dan greeted the old couple in the elevator and made polite chat with them, all the while stalling himself from giving into his hunger. After all the elevator was one of his favourite places with Blair, it mixed the risk with getting caught on tape or in person with small ministrations between floors. Blair's hand had been subconsciously skimming Dan's side and he had found it difficult to maintain his train of thought as he spoke to the elderly pair, who for some unknown reason reminded him of Blair and himself.

Unfortunately the couple only got off one floor shy of the penthouse leaving Dan and Blair tingling in anticipation and a silent agreement that they would not act until they set foot outside the elevator. The man, chuckled to his wife once the door's closed behind them and they shared a knowing glance. "You know Hannah, they remind me so much of us when we were younger, even your dresses where a similar colour and if I remember correctly you also had a tiara." He placed a soft kiss across her knuckles as he led them into their suite.

"I would have given it all up for you Chris. I love you today, even more than I did when we were seventeen." The older couple began swaying to the soft music playing through the radio that contrasted with the modern club music leaking in from downstairs. Both had a sparkle in their eyes as they glanced at the other, each look conveying more emotions than possible with words.

The ding of the elevator and the clacking of heels on tile were all that could be heard in the silent, top floor of the Palace Hotel. The sound was abruptly cut off as a bundle of fabric was collected into Dan's arms. Blair happily tucked herself into Dan's chest and felt at home. All her insecurities were forgotten when she looked into his adoring gaze. Blair shifted and began kissing Dan's neck as he carried her into the master bedroom, reveling in the moans she was pulling from him with the slightest flick of her tongue.

The fluffy cover cushioned their fall as Dan lost himself in her passionate kisses. Blair hummed as she felt Dan's hand move slowly up her legs, bunching the fabric as he went. Dan's breath hitched as he reached her hips and trailed his fingers over her bare skin. He ran a rough thumb over her exposed entrance before Blair's impatient squirming reminded him of his forgotten task. Dan continued lifting the dress up Blair's body, marveling in each sliver of naked flesh. His fingers took a slight detour and ran over her plump breasts, he was as enraptured with her body as he had been on day one. However since Blair had been eating more and burning off an appropriate amount with all the 'physical activity' they undertook she had filled out her figure in a way that made her not only drop dead gorgeous but gave her a healthy appearance and glow. Besides Dan wasn't about to complain about the fuller curves he was able to grasp at in the midst of his passion.

Blair shook her hair out as Dan lifted the dress over her head, tossing it gently to the side allowing Blair to place her tiara and hair pins on top. One of Dan's hand immediately wound it's was into her newly released curls as Blair bucked against him. Blair's hands swiftly relieved Dan of his jacket and shirt, running her hands over his taut abs, before pressing herself against him as she murmured words of endearment in his ears. Blair's soft lips kissed his exposed skin lowering herself as Dan's hands moved down her silky back before resting at her hips slowly stroking her lower back. Blair tentatively massaged his temples, and moved down his face following the path of her lips. Dan bent his own head as he lifted hers slightly and exposed the curve at her collarbone, and he began stroking it lightly with his tongue. He held back a pleasure filled hiss as Blair's petite hands skimmed over his pants as she fought to undo his belt. Dan lifted his hips slightly and Blair pulled both his pants and boxers down in one swift motion before tightening her grip on him and directing him inside of her.

Both exhaled in ecstasy as their needs were finally met. Blair's body was folded back at her knees, lying flat on the bed making Dan the perfect height to kiss her full lips. He moaned as Blair sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and ran her tongue slowly along the exposed flesh. Dan's hands slowly massaged her breasts, as her nails raked along his back before she too began kneading at the tender skin just above his butt. Dan speed up his thrusts causing Blair to throw back her head, moaning his name. Dan attached his lips to her neck and watched as her pleads became silent. Blair's own hands were forcefully pushing Dan further with each thrust and moments later they both became undone as he hit that explosive spot. Blair's heavily lidded eyes gazed up at Dan in wonder, and gently nibbled on his ear as she waited for him to recover.

Eventually Dan turned to the en suite to grab a cool wash cloth to clean Blair's sweaty body and as she watched his retreating body, she felt her somewhat satiated hunger grow again. With a speed she didn't know she possessed, Blair raced to him and grabbed him from behind. Dan immediately rose to attention in her warm hands and his lust filled eyes turned to gaze at her. Blair back came into forceful contact with the wall, causing a slight tremor to go through the room, but Dan was too focused to realise. Blair gasped as he entered her again. Her legs wrapping tightly around his waist as he pinned her hands above her. Dan's mouth descended on her taught right nipple and began lavishing it. Blair bucked her hips to meet his causing him to growl possessively. Relinquishing one of his hands he moved it to her stomach and held her firmly in place. Blair cried out continuously as Dan pounded into her without remorse. The coil in her stomach tightened and she felt herself slowly release and watched as Dan shivered as her juices lightly coated him. Dan quickened his pace even more and Blair watched as his eyes drooped shut in sheer bliss and felt him breathe heavily by her ear, whispering and panting her name. Blair moved her own hand between them and rubbed herself to climax again before collapsing, completely spent in his arms.

Dan slid his arm around her waist holding her up as he placed gentle kisses over her face. "I... love... you... Blair" He panted out in between the deep, greedy gulps of air he was taking in. Blair sighed contently, taking graceful but small steps as they made their way to the bathroom. After an intense pleasuring session on the bathroom sink Dan and Blair rinsed off the smell of sex and walked to the kitchen.

Dan swiftly looked to the fridge which Dorota had pre-packed and pulled out a platter of chocolate covered strawberries. Both fought for restraint as they watched the juicy liquid of the strawberry cover the other. Dan watched as Blair slowly sucked the chocolate off the tip of her finger before moaning at the taste. Dan was almost on his knees begging as Blair eyed his still naked form in appreciation. Blair watched Dan's eyes darken again and noticed he was prepared for another round. However Blair's eye caught the clock and she gasped. It had been an hour and a half since they had left the party to start with. Blair raced around the kitchen in Dan's boxer short chucking things in the sink as Dan moved slowly but purposefully back to the bedroom and turned his thoughts to his Grandma and of course her bikini. Within a second the uncontrollable urge to have his way with Blair was gone, leaving him with an easily hidden longing.

Blair walked into the room huffing about Dan leaving her alone to clean up the kitchen before she realised he was already dressed in the suitable 'Dan Humphrey here to find Serena' suit and was holding up her dress for her. Blair walked closer to him and pressed her warm body against him as she pulled him into a blistering kiss. Blair raised her eyes as she heard Dan growl while he attempted to control himself and she couldn't help the innocent smile that seeped through. Turning her face to Dan's she was immediately overwhelmed with his sent as he pulled her to him, his hand cupping the back of her head. Dan lifted her arms and watched disappointed as her body disappeared behind the black lace. Blair glanced at herself in the mirror and examined the glow her skin seemed to hold even though she had removed all traces of the sweat. She supposed this was what people looked like when they were happy. Dan pulled one glove onto one petite hand before the next, kissing each sliver of skin before it disappeared.

Dan grabbed a brush off the table and effortlessly ran it through her hair, before twisting it into the identical up do she had had it in originally. One that had taken her thirty minutes as opposed to Dan's five. She raised an eyebrow at him imploringly.

Dan just shrugged and with a shake of his head said, "Jenny. Someone had to help her when mum left." Blair wrapped her arms around his back lovingly, in a very supportive manor as she imagined what it must have been like for him to go through, especially when it appeared the Alison didn't just cut Rufus out, but Jenny and Dan as well, with the calls coming in shorter and fewer between. "I love you, Cabbage Patch. Forever and Always." Blair promised her eyes shining with the intensity of that love.

"Well as much as I would love to continue this I believe we have a party to return to." Blair groaned as she thought about having to face Nate after nearly 2 hours of neglect.

Jenny, who had been having a blast after trapping Chuck on the roof of Stairwell C, had returned to the party and was now growing tired and nervous since she hadn't seen Blair yet and didn't want to risk her neck, anymore than it was. But she was happily dancing with Eric - who had managed to sneak in as well and was planning to leave after saying a quick hello to Blair. Turns out being seen as a brother by the Queen B was enough for him to risk his neck as long as no one else noticed and Blair didn't have to 'punish him' accordingly.

Vanessa gave up looking for Jenny and headed towards the exit annoyed that she had wasted two hours of her night - not that she had any other plans. She had bumped into someone early on in her search, got lost in his blue green eyes and wanted to tousle his golden brown hair as it fell into view behind the silver half face mask and was annoyed that she hadn't seen him since.

"Serena, wait." Vanessa shocked to hear Dan's voice followed the sound.

"What are you really doing here, Dan?" Serena shouted at him, glaring daggers to hide her hurt and annoyance that he had been so easily able to read her boredom after only moments, when she had been with - what's his face - for nearly 3 hours.

"What am I doing here? I ran across the city. I rented a tuxedo. I stole this mask from some drunken kid, only to look like robin. I conned my way in here, all to see you. I care." Dan spat out as he thought of what he would have done if need be to see his brunette vixen and simply relayed those thoughts.

"Well, you didn't seem to care this morning, when you were with another

girl and lied to me." Serena's voice was no longer raised and conveyed genuine hurt that would have made Dan feel guilty if it wasn't for the fact that he was convinced she was dating him for 3 reasons; firstly to go against her mother and the Upper East Side, secondly because he is so different from who she usually goes out with, thirdly and most importantly in Dan's opinion, was to get over Nate.

"What? Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. I - I didn't... well... I did. Yeah. I did, but I can explain." Dan jumped into defensive mode knowing what he needed to say and that was the truth which he had told Blair as part of his bare your soul to heal nonsense.

"Go ahead. Give it your best shot." Serena said sarcastically, her disbelief sticking out like a sore thumb.

"I was with my friend Vanessa. We're very close, and she moved away to Vermont last year, and now she's back." Dan summarized his four hour heart to heart into two sentences.

"Okay, so why'd you lie and say it was Jenny?" Serena stated not wanting to let him off yet.

"Because I'm an idiot. I d... I don't know why. I... look, Vanessa and I... our relationship is a little complicated, or it was, before I met you. And honestly, I didn't want anything to get in the way of you inviting me to this... stupid party. Dan finished, grumbling the last part hoping she didn't notice his reluctance.

"Well, I was gonna invite you." Serena admitted sheepishly, twirling her hair and giving him her best flirty smile causing him to relapse into 'Naked Blair Fantasy' mode before he rejoined the conversation.

"Really? So not into, uh, Pompous Ass the Fourth?" Dan smiled as he adopted Blair's nickname for the guy.

"You're saying you're not into old friend Vanessa?" Serena asked, secretly noticing a dark hair girl close by, who was to shocked and interested in the conversation to just be some observer. She must be Vanessa, Serena thought bitterly and when Dan continued, she sent Vanessa a wink.

"That is exactly what I'm saying." With that Serena grabbed Dan and pulled him into an uncomfortable and in your face kiss. Vanessa and Blair both witnessed the heart breaking scene, but only Blair noticed Dan's fists clenching and unclenching ever so slightly which she knew was his attempt to not punch and or push anyone. His eyes remained open and locked with hers and she nodded subtly, watching as he poured all his love into his gaze. He noticed Eric slowly come up to Blair, his mask was in place but Eric's haunted eyes had always been a dead giveaway for Dan, so he quickly closed his eyes but remained as stiff as a board, while Serena kissed him.

Eric had quickly noticed the debacle going on with Serena and noticed the slight flash of hurt cross Blair's face. He quickly moved over to her and took her hand in his squeezing it reassuringly and it was then Blair realised Eric knew the truth and he was still going to keep it a secret. Blair squeezed his hand back and counted down from 10 waiting for it to be over, sure enough the instant she got to zero, Serena pulled away and Blair couldn't help but smirk at how well she knew her best friend. Everyone's phones beeped signaling a message from Gossip Girl and it was then that Blair noticed the brunette in the background.

_**Oh, yes, the other part we love about a masquerade? When the mask finally comes off and the truth is revealed to all.**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

"Shit, Vanessa. Shit." Blair cursed under her breath in a very un-Blair like way causing Eric to glance at her concerned. He looked up just in time to see Dan running away from Serena towards the girl, causing all parties present to move 3 steps forward so they could hear. Eric cringed as the subject matter took a more personal turn and saw Dan say something that must of hit a little to close to home for Vanessa as she turned to him and glared. Eric noticed Blair stiffen and held onto her arm tightly to prevent her from running to Dan, as she could clearly tell where this conversation was headed and from her reactions Eric assumed it was not a good place.

"You said you love me." Everyone went silent and even though Blair had heard the story a dozen times she still felt bad for Vanessa knowing what unrequited love was like - obviously because Nate was no where to be found. But then again it was Dan who had the unrequited love first, so she also felt Vanessa brought it on herself the same way Nate did with Serena and Serena did with Dan - after all Serena has done it's impossible for Blair to feel guilty about being in love with Dan. Everyone knows that the rules of the universe work differently for Serena Van Der Woodsen and if this was the way it needed to be for her to be with Dan then so be it, Blair would handle the sneaking around.

"Loved you... in the past and in a pre-shaving,16-year-old kind of way. You know, I mean, things have changed." Dan's eyes flickered to Blair's and he seemed to gain strength from her.

"Clearly." Vanessa's voice broke as she looked pointedly at Serena and Dan relaxed a little when he realised she hadn't seen his looks with Blair. Apparently a year changes a lot since Vanessa used to be able to read him like an open book. "Looks like someone's traded up." So with that said, Vanessa turned around and walked away and Dan quickly turned, cut off Serena's questions and chased after his best friend. Blair knew he needed closure so she was happy to let him, after all she needed a chance to catch up with Jenny, Eric and possibly locate Nate.

Blair grabbed Jenny as she raced out towards the ladies room and pulled her into a spare room, Eric followed them already on Blair's heels.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Blair daintily grabbed Jenny's wrist to produce the bracelet. "Tsk, tsk, Little J. Disobeying the Queen not a smart move." Jenny swallowed fearfully, and Blair struggled to keep from laughing. Eric on the other hand had no such problem and laughed heartily, causing Jenny to look at him as if he has gone crazy. Blair let a small smile slip through. "Congrats Jenny, you have already passed three of the tests that no one else has." Jenny quirked an eyebrow in confusion and Blair sighed but continued. "You successfully 'adopted' an Eleanor Waldorf Original without ending up in police custody, you skillfully sought and achieved vengeance of deeds done to you by one Chuck Bass, and finally you appeared appropriately dressed and crashed a party in which you were not only not invited to but were forbidden to attend and you lasted two hours without this conversation."

Eric noticed the small blush that covered Blair's face at the mention of the time frame and realised that she had clearly been elsewhere and otherwise engaged for that duration, causing him to smile at her teenage like behaviour. Jenny stood still like a deer caught in headlights not sure that this was actually real. "Oh it's real Jenny, you can keep the bracelet as a souvenir, consider it a gift into the group. However don't forget this doesn't change your standing in regard to the other girls simply how I see you." Jenny nodded quickly and made to move. "One last thing, I need you to send that drunken imbecile Jack Altman to the roof, Chuck can figure out how to get his clothes." Jenny turned to leave but was stopped by Eric.

"Right, before I forget Jen, Dan asked me to tell you that he won't be home tonight he just needs to think everything through and he's gonna crash in my room, but if you can refrain from telling Serena that given that she is one of the things in that thinking area... that'ed be great." Jenny nodded again and rushed out.

Blair turned to Eric once Jenny had left. "Eric, why did you say that?"

He smiled simply at Blair and shrugged, "You deserve happiness Blair. You and Dan both do. Besides you have done so much for me that I would do absolutely anything for you, even if that is lie to Serena. After all I don't think she has ever been completely honest with me, whereas you have never lied to me no matter how painful the truth may be. I'll always love you B." Blair gave Eric a massive hug and her smile lit up the room.

"You know you can tell me anything Eric, I'll never judge you. I mean I'm definitely in no position to judge anyone and I'll always love you for you." Blair said looking into his eyes. She had seen it ever since he had come back from the Ostroff Centre that he had realised something, something that he still hadn't told anyone and that something was huge.

Eric steeled himself, bracing himself for rejection but grateful for the opportunity to say it out loud as it might make it more real. "I'm Gay." Two simple words that have the potential to turn Eric's world upside down. Blair simply smiled at him and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Well I already knew that one, but I glad you told me." Blair laughed as she hugged him again which he quickly returned, thankful that the first person he told didn't kick him out, spit on him or call him a fag. But then Blair's word's caught up to him.

"Wait, wait how did you know? How long have you known?" Eric asked astounded that she had known before he had.

"You know when Serena and I were in 7th grade and you were in 5th, and we had that Sleepover at your house where Serena and I were rating the guys in Cosmo?" At Eric's nod she continued, "yeah well you made the occasional comment, and from then on it was just little comments you made on the side that I'm sure you weren't even conscious of, I know Serena has no clue, I figured it would be something you would want to tell her yourself. After that I was 99% sure but it was only when Daddy went to go live with Roman that I knew for sure, because some of the things Daddy said, you also said and did." Eric nodded a little stunned at how observant Blair was.

"Hey Blair," Eric waited and when she looked at him he continued, "I know this may be pushing it, but did you realise you said 'Daddy and Roman' without even a hint of annoyance, disapproval, disgust or pain." Eric concluded. Blair's eyes widened as she realised why Eric may have been worried about telling her.

"Dan helped me." She said simply. "Besides the annoyance was the drama that became Eleanor Waldorf, the disgust was that he left me to deal with the Eleanor meltdown on my own, the disapproval was at how many years he went denying who he really was and the pain- the pain was simply because of another person leaving me." A single tear rolled down Blair's cheek, Eric reached up and wiped it, so sorry for leaving her when he cut himself. "I never had any problem with Daddy being Gay and honestly it explained a lot." Blair shrugged and laughed causing Eric to laugh along with her. He gave her another hug before looking her in the eyes.

"Thanks Blair. Have fun with Dan." Eric wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before turning to the door, "Night."

"Night Eric." Blair quickly pulled out her phone to text Dan.

_Penthouse, 15 minutes. I'll be waiting..._

_- H_

Blair turned and left the room, heading back to the main room just in time to give Nate his last five minutes.

Jenny finished all of Blair's demands and headed out, only to be stopped by Nate as he confessed to 'Serena' and then be kissed by him. Pushing away she ran. All she could think about was that it was no wonder Blair never lets anyone close if this is what those closest to her do. As well as the fact that was her second kiss every and both have been forced on her and unpleasant - some streak she's on.

Nate stared after the girl in the yellow dress, she was clearly not Serena since she was talking to her now. But it seemed, he felt nothing for 'Serena' when they kissed, nothing other than friendship for the Serena in front of him and when he closed his eyes all he could see was a girl with curly brown hair, street clothes and a charming smile who had bumped into him early in the night. Nate groaned in frustration why was it so hard for his heart and body to choose Blair.

Dan ran around outside searching for Vanessa before he officially gave up as his phone buzzed. Reading Blair's message he quickly responded.

_Thanks H, See you soonish. I've given up trying_

_to find V, but still have to find S and sort things out._

_- CP_

_Vanessa, we have to talk tomorrow._

_Midday, Veselka._

_- Dan_

With that done he turned around to find Serena.

"Little Jenny Humphrey manages to get my pants off and have me not enjoy it. Quite the accomplishment." Chuck thought grimly, for some reason he had some insane attraction to the young girl that went further then just deflowering her.

"Good thing someone else at the party was as lecherous as you, or you'd still be up on that roof, and, no, I don't want to know what you had to do to get that tux." Blair stated, although she knew exactly who was up there she did not want to know what Chuck had to do or promise him. But the mental picture of Jack Altman stuck on the roof was enough to make her smile as she approached her limo that would take her to the car park entrance around back.

"This is me." Blair smiled and gave Chuck a quick hug.

"All right, Chuck, I'll see you in the a.m." Nate turned towards the car but was cut off by a tug from Chuck and a glare from Blair. Chuck had already understood Nate would get nothing from Blair and it was his own damn fault.

"Unh-unh. No, you didn't find me by midnight. No happily ever after for you." Blair said stubbornly hiding the hurt that resulted of her being so able to predict his behaviour.

"Blair, I'm... I'm sorry." Nate finished poorly and with very little emotion, so he cringed back when Blair dropped her facade.

"All I wanted was for us to start over, and you didn't even try." Blair sighed and she held her tears at bay but was betrayed by her voice. Turning around she climbed in leaving the two boys on the footpath.

"Well, at least somebody's having a good night." Chuck commented snarkily nodding in 'Pompous Ass the Fourth's' direction, before heading over himself with a sullen Nate trailing behind.

"Hello?" Serena's voice chimed over the phone and Dan took a deep breath.

"Serena, hey. What... will you please just talk to me? Please. Why did you run away from me?" Dan pleaded, his voice desperate as he counted down the minutes till he got to be with Blair again.

"Wait. What are you talking about? You're the one that ran away." Serena said her confusion ringing through loud and clear with an echo like quality.

"I don't think so. Blonde hair, yellow dress, black furry thing? There is only one Serena Van Der Woodsen." Dan joked, as he waited for her to continue.

"Yeah, no, not tonight." Serena tapped him on the shoulder and Dan turned around instantly hanging off the phone and putting it in his pocket. With each vibrate he knew it was a message from Blair informing him that she had removed another piece of clothing, what stage in her shower she was up to, what she wanted him to do to her, what she had to do to herself and it was all Dan could do to not scream at Serena and tear upstairs.

"Let me say... for the record... I like you." He knew she wanted him to add 'only you'

but he couldn't do it. Not when he was still busy trying to control his erection a result of simply thinking of Blair and how she is currently pleasuring herself without him.

"Well, that's good, because I feel the same about you." Serena added smiling serenely, completely unaware of Dan's discomfort, especially the difficulty of his boxer-less member pressing against the cheap material of his 'Dan Humphrey' appropriate suit, where his earlier silk one would have been much more appreciated. But Blair had looked so good in his boxers he didn't want to take it off her.

"I'm glad that's cleared up." His brain answered on autopilot.

"Hey, um, you know, I hear the Ice Capades are coming to town." Serena ventured to see how correct Jenny was.

"Mm. If you're there, so am I." Once again his brain answered while he was off in his dirty fantasies. "Okay well I left some stuff inside, but goodnight Serena." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and watched as she got into the limo to stop past Blair's house before returning to the Palace, where the Van Der Woodsen suite, only four levels below the penthouse. But Dan couldn't care about the risk factor only that he got to be with Blair soon.

Running through the hotel Dan waited impatiently in the elevator and when he finally made it to the penthouse he stepped out only to have to follow a trail of clothes into the bedroom. What he saw made his already erect member grow even harder. Blair was lying in all her naked glory covered in whipped cream, chocolate sauce, cherries and strawberries. Dan made a sound between a moan and groan. "Blair you know I have to go home at some point, are you really gonna make it this hard for me." Blair just smiled a Cheshire Cat worthy smile and beaconed him forward. Dan's feet moved of their own accord and he quickly removed his shirt before leaning over her.

Dan's tongue immediately darted out towards the sugary goodness of the chocolate sauce that started along her lips and then took the strawberry from her mouth before chewing it. "It's okay Eric and I took care of it, he's covering for you." Dan nodded as he began following the path slowly down Blair's chin and neck where he sucked at a cherry on her collar bone. "Wait, Eric knows. And he's okay with it, he's not gonna tell Serena." When Blair nodded Dan simply hmm'd before getting back to work at the valley between her breast's. Where it switched to whipped cream for the branches that broke off the main path and a small strawberry on each nipple. Dan licked her right breast clean and watched as the strawberry juice trailed down her skin before he captured it with his lips and kissed his way back up. Moving to the left breast he took his time, loving how Blair held herself to the mattress and allowed him to take control. This time he nipped at her nipple before taking the strawberry in his mouth and moving it to her mouth, allowing her a fair share and as she ate it, he licked up any run away juice. Dan continued downwards and sucked up the chocolate sauce covered cherry from her belly button, finishing it before tracing the path along her right leg across her throbbing core and up her left leg again in a full circle. Grabbing the last cherry from her apex, he couldn't help but laugh at her use of symbolism. His cool breath fanning her, caused a shiver of anticipation to run up her spine before it quickly stopped as she realised he was no longer there. However she was so distracted she didn't realise that he had quickly moved to the kitchen and back and had something hidden behind his well toned back. Giving her a quick sugar filled kiss he settled back between her legs.

Blair waited patiently and jumped when she felt something cool and wet slide past her opening, the temperature completely contrasting with what she was expecting. Regardless she stayed put and realised it was an ice cube. Once Blair had gotten used to the cool temperature her need began to climb again. The cool ice heightened the burning and tingling throughout other areas of her body.

"D-Dan!" She stuttered as she held herself to the bed. Ever so quickly his hot wet tongue dipped into her causing Blair to orgasm on the spot at the radical change in temperatures. Dan murmured in content and hummed against her loving how she reacted so easily to him. Once she finished Dan removed his tongue in the place on two fingers which had been sitting in the ice bucket causing Blair to yelp in surprise with each pump, moments later as he pulled out again and he slipped another two in but these had been in hot water, Blair to hissed at the feelings he was pulling from her at the simplest change in temperature. He pumped harder and faster causing Blair to collapse as a second orgasm over took her. Dan swiftly stood up having removed his pants during his trip to the kitchen, and pushed himself into her loving how she met his each thrust until their pelvis' touched. Flipping them over Dan placed Blair firmly on top as she reached over to grab the chocolate sauce.

The languid strokes of Blair's tongue matched the rhythm and pace of her trusts, driving Dan insane and he started moving her hips for her. Blair reached down and kissed him with all she had tasting a mixture of all the desserts and herself. Dan loving how she quickened the pace let go and made his tongue submissive to her own. As she slowed down again, he growled lightly and she sped up, he watched transfixed as her body clashed with his own in a symphony of sounds - moans and pleasure filled screams, names whispered on the wind, the sticky slurping of let over sauce and a bunch of inarticulate words floating to their lover's ears. When Blair and Dan finally finished they were so spent that they stumbled to the shower, helping each other but doing nothing more than showering and drying off their bodies.

Stripping the bed of the coversheet to protect it from their 'midnight snack', Dan and Blair collapsed into the bed. Dan pulled Blair's bare form into his own gently tracing the contours of her body before her even breaths lulled him to sleep, filled with images of the devious, delicious and pleasurable woman in his arms.


	12. VictorVictrola Part 1

_**The Humphrey Loft, New York**_

_**16th November 2007**_

Dan's phone buzzed from his bedside table and he blindly reached for it wondering why on earth he was being awoken at eight when he didn't need to be up for another hour. How he loved late starts. His hand closed around the cool, metal, buzzing machine, groping the bed beside him in search of Blair he was not surprised when the bed was empty. It was Friday after all and Jenny would have been up by seven. His fingertips ran lazily across a cool rough surface of the bed before he hit something new, from the crinkling sound he knew it was a note. Unfolding the note he blinked a few times before her neat cursive script became legible.

_CP_

_Had to leave early to lend CB a hand. No judgments the GG sighting may actually help us. Besides he seems to have an interesting business proposal and after last night I could give his dancers a lesson or two. Meet me on 7th 9 o'clock I'll have breakfast for you. Coffee is in the microwave._

_~ H_

Trying to clear the image of Blair's strip tease from his mind was a complete waste of time so instead he flipped open his phone he glanced at the newest blast before shaking his head. Focusing on the words on the screen he began to wonder when Gossip Girl slept if they were being recorded and updated on all the time.

_**Have you heard, Upper East Siders? Burlesque is all the rage again, and sometimes a little raging is exactly what you need.**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

Sometimes he wondered about Gossip Girl's ability to know what's going on in their lives but every time the thought came about he thanked whoever was listening that Gossip Girl did not no about his little arrangement with Blair, or if she did know that for whatever reason she had decided to let them be.

_**Victrola, New York**_

_**16th November 2007**_

Blair narrowly avoiding Jenny this morning, had bustled down the Brooklyn streets, enjoying the early morning sun in her skin. Dorota met her in the limo a block away from the loft and after changing in the back seat Blair was finally ready for the meeting. Chuck was currently leading her through the doors of what he planned to be the next big thing. Women in lingerie with 6 inch high heels stalked past them and onto the street as Blair took in the classic decor.

"You want your dad to invest in a strip joint?" Her voice held all the incredulous assigned with being Queen B, but inside she understood where he was coming from and knew that he would definitely end up with a steady clientele. "How midtown. A burlesque club-"

"A respectable place, where people can be transported to another time, where they can feel free to let loose. No judgment. Pure escape. What happens at Victrola stays at Victrola." Blair smiled at the thought of pure freedom as she highly doubted any Gossip Girl followers would dare step inside such a low rent place.

"Well, it does have franchise potential. Chuck Bass, I do believe all your years of underage boozing and womanizing have finally paid off. Truly, I am proud." Blair touched her chest gingerly as she smirked at the man who may have just unintentionally given her the best present she could have asked for.

"And you are my toughest critic. Well, second toughest." Blair's smirk faulted at the disapproval she knew Bart was going to place on his endeavor.

"So do you think your father will go for it?"

"It is exactly the kind of innovative thinking upon which the Bass empire was built. It is the perfect thing. I've been waiting for this." Chuck was so convinced, Blair was unable to crush his spirit and only hoped for the best. The fact that he even had a newspaper as a prop reinforced her earlier choice.

"We are so late. Are you coming?" Blair knew Chuck would deny her offer but she needed a valid excuse to leave him and who would possibly expect 'Miss Perfect Grades' Blair Waldorf to willingly ditch school when specifically saying she would attend.

"Gotta pitch it to Bart. Victory party here tomorrow."

"I wouldn't miss it." Blair called out after him already planning ways to ensure Dan's discreet attendance.

"I'll send a car." Chuck called after her, his voice wavering slightly.

"Don't be nervous. He's gonna love it." Blair hoped that what she was saying was true but she had a feeling in her gut that things would not go according to plan, but at least she knew Bart respected people who were not nervous.

_**The Humphrey Loft, New York**_

_**16th November 2007**_

Jenny had stormed back into the loft at around half past eight. Her blonde hair flying madly around, searching for something that Dan wasn't sure what it was. She was swiftly searching as she barked down the phone at Vanessa begging her for her help. "No, you don't understand, Vanessa. If I don't find it, Blair is gonna kill me. She gave me the bracelet and I've already lost it." Jenny looked close to tears.

"No, Alison, I sent that two weeks ago." Dan sighed as he listened to his father figure out how to tell them their mother was not returning. He ran a hand through his hair, the stress of the situation causing him to pull on the fragile strands.

"Dad, have you seen a bracelet? You know, round, silverish, sparkly?" Jenny's question had Dan laughing as he headed out the door. Rounding the corner he smiled as he thought about what possible breakfast Blair would have for him.

Hurrying to the subway he jumped into the cart just as the doors were closing. Sitting down he sighed as he pulled his worn copy of the Anna Karenina and flipped through the pages reading the various comments Blair had marked in the margin.

They arrived at his stop with ten minutes to spare. Stepping out into the crisp morning air he breathed in deeply and headed down 7th. He watched the path as he walked and felt a gentle tug on his arm. Looking into her deep brown eyes he smiled warmly as she led him into a small cafe. Dan sighed as her strawberry glossed lips pressed gently into his. Licking his lips slightly he savored the taste as it perfectly described her.

"Morning Waldorf, I missed you." Dan wrapped his arm around her shoulder before they sat down in a booth. "How was your meeting with Chuck?" Dan kept as much resentment and distain out of Chuck's name as possible, his hand lazily tracing shapes into Blair's arm, loving the feeling of the goosebumps that arose. Blair simply smiled grateful for his attitude and kissed him once more, deepening it before pulling away.

"It's not a bad idea if Bart goes for it we may have found a legitimate..." Blair paused as she tore a piece of croissant off and nibbled it, "...well as legitimate as a strip club can be - place to escape to, away from the prying eyes of Gossip Girl."

"Not to mention a somewhat annoying, almost kid brother." Eric's cheery voice carried across the cafe as he laughed at their guilty expressions. "Guy's chill. Seriously I'm not going to tell anyone. Beside's I think it's cute." Eric sighed dreamily as he thought about the new guy in his geometry class.

"Alright what's his name." Dan asked, recognizing the sigh of the unrequited, observe from afar love. Eric looked at Dan for a moment startled at his insight regarding both his crush and sexual orientation, before looking to Blair, she shrugged as if to say she didn't tell him and Eric looked up to see Dan smiling kindly at him. His smile was not the fake one the UES breed into you, and it made him want to open up towards Dan.

"Asher, he's in my geometry class." Eric smiled as he got lost in his fantasy again.

"Oh great, if he's anything like Serena he'll be like this for the next week. If that's the case Eric, I'm sorry we can't be around you too much, all that lovey-dovey crap." Blair's teasing words seemed to bring Eric back to reality.

"Ah yes because you and Dan are such a pleasure to observe, how Jenny has not noticed is beyond me I always assumed she was relatively bright in these social situations." Dan didn't mind having Eric around, somehow he had managed to find the two people in the Upper East Side who have a wit to match his own.

"Oh yes speaking of Jenny she may slowly lose her mind over the course of the day unless she finds that damn bracelet. You couldn't have just demanded she give it back, seriously Blair of all times you decide to be your lovable and kind self it had to be at my expense..." Dan trailed off and feigned pain as Blair swatted his arm. They laughed as Eric made gagging motions. Eventually shaking his head in defeat, Eric yelped as he flicked it in his eyes. Blair and Dan were now giddy with laughter at Eric's expense. "Anyway if she calls either of you please say something to make her stop she is driving me insane." Eric nodded before glancing at his watch and immediately jumping to his feet.

"I've got to go, Geometry awaits." Dan smirked as he read the subtext. Blair decided to speak their mutual thought.

"Yes best to not keep Asher waiting any longer." They teased Eric as ran out flipping them off as he left. They quickly broke down into fits of laughter before finishing their breakfast, the conversation drifting between Anna Karenina and plans for the weekend.

As the clock quickly approached ten, they reluctantly got ready to leave. Dan smoothed Blair's hair, pushing an errant silky strand behind her ear and straightening her red headband as he gave her one last, bruising kiss. Dan agreed to stay behind and leave after her. Watching her saunter past in her tight school uniform, her skirt hinting at forbidden treasure underneath, caused Dan to shift uncomfortably in his seat. She gave him one last shy smile before leaving and he wiped his own mouth realising that the only reason hers would be bare now is that the majority of that strawberry gloss surrounds his own lips. Sure enough when he pulled away there was a trail of pink. His tongue darted out to run along his lips as he tasted the strawberries and the taste that was purely Blair.

_**Constance Billard, School for Girls, New York**_

_**16th November 2007**_

Dan was trapped by Serena the minute he walked into the courtyard to go to his joint Chemistry class, he was running on adrenaline as they pared people up based on their ranking; meaning Blair and him would have a legitimate reason to acknowledge each other.

"Ow. Brick not comfortable." Serena complained as she pulled herself closer to him and therefore taking her back off the wall. She turned him around so his back was pressing into the cut brick and he could feel the bruises forming.

"All right, I'll take one for the team. Ooh! Yeah, this is definitely not very comfortable." Dan mumbled irritated at her actions.

"I know. You'd think all the money that we spent on this private school, they could at least give us a comfortable spot to make out." Serena added on enthusiastically between kisses. Dan thought back to a year ago when he would have been thrilled to have the elusive Serena Van Der Woodsen making out with him _in public_. Strike that - making out _at all_. But now it seemed all he could think about was the fact that her lips didn't taste of strawberry and even on the occasional times they did they were still missing something. The fact that when he curls her hair in his fingers it moved back to it's naturally straight texture, the fact that it reminds him of a beach and not creamy chocolate.

"Or a better chemistry teacher. Mr. Peiser is a little weird." Dan's mind automatically responded to her statement although he was consciously comparing her to Blair.

"Wait, you're thinking about Mr. Peiser right now?" Serena was a little offended that Dan was still manage to think, let alone think about something other than her. Perhaps she had spent too much time around Nate - who not only was unable to follow more than one thought, but even when she wasn't around she knew she was his one thought. Yes it made her feel guilty and bad for Blair, but it's not like she asked for Nate to like her, so she may have encouraged it a bit, it's always good to have a safety option. Even if that option was currently Blair's boyfriend.

"We are at school." Dan tried to win the argument but quickly realised that was a waste of time. Serena began her usual 'is it time to have sex?' speech and with the exception of Kati, Is, a handful of other judgmental Manhattan teenagers along with Gossip Girl as distractions it was all Dan could do to keep her from understanding the real problem.

"Or we could just get it over with in a broom closet."

"In a broom closet? That is-" Dan paused for a minute to think of the least insulting response. "That is rich, Serena. Mr. Peiser's waiting." Dan wondered away leaving Serena wondering if she had lost her talent in Boarding School if Dan appeared to be tiring of her or at least reluctant to do the deed.

* * *

"Well, I know you care about being friends with Blair, and your brother- he's with Serena, and I'm with Blair, and I just really need you to help me out here. So if you could just let her understand that I had to help you out with a dire problem at the ball and not mention any of the things I said as you were leaving - especially not about Serena or the girl with the coal hair. Can you do that, can you promise me that?" Blair had caught the majority of Nate's conversation with Jenny, whilst she was amazed that Nate had managed to talk for so long, she felt sorry for the girl as being put between their petty problems was for her. She figured it was best to save Jenny from answering and took her cue.

"Promise what?" Jenny and Nate both straightened at the sound of her voice.

"Uh, promise to help me come up with a more creative apology than these. Oh. I'm sorry for taking you for granted lately, okay?" Nate stated pathetically before leaning in to kiss her. Blair gave him a peck lacking the fire she had once kissed him with. Nate looked momentarily disappointed before he seemed to remember he was dealing with Blair and put on his best poker face.

"That is so sweet! But I prefer the gold collection, but thank you." Blair stated as she grabbed one chocolate before offering a few to Jenny. Jenny took one but noticed the knowing look in Blair's eye. Somehow Blair knew that Jenny had heard his drunken ramblings about Serena and then about a new girl with dark almost coal coloured hair. Jenny felt a stab hit her as she realised just how much Blair put up with from Nate, especially since he seemed to care less about her than someone he met for 30 seconds at a party his _girlfriend_ was hosting. Blair turned away from Nate and took Jenny's arm leaving the golden haired boy out in the yard as the bell went. "Don't worry Little J, you're doing fine, better than most actually. You'll be fine in this world, despite what the others believe just try and remember some of your morals when this world tries to strip you of them.

Blair entered Mr. Peiser's class looking utterly bored, taking a seat in the middle of the class she waited 'patently' for the old man to get a move on. Five minutes later she was sitting next to Dan in Central Park where they had been sent to work. Occasionally his hand would drift past hers and she would get tingles up her arm and have to fight the urge to grab his hand.

"Blair we have a problem." Dan's serious tone made Blair stop and look him in the eye. "Serena wants to know why I keep delaying sleeping with her and I think 'my beliefs' are only going to last for so long." Blair sighed and then shuddered at the image of Dan with Serena unfortunately burned into her brain thanks to some Gossip Girl pictures and unseen footage courtesy of Kati and Is.

_**Serena and not-So-Lonely boy. Clearly past courtship in the courtyard.**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

Dan discreetly took her hand in his and ran soothing circles across the back of her palm. He began speaking to her quietly, yet the affection in his voice was as clear as church bells on a summer day. "Well I believe we can actually use this project to spend more time together besides I've never had a smarter partner." Blair smiled at him lovingly, her eyes shone with joy as she realised just what Mr. Peiser had unintentionally given them. However it didn't mean that she give Serena free pass to do with Dan as she might. The next hour passed far too quickly but Dan had managed to take adequate notes leaving Blair to soak up some rays while she bounced ideas off him. Whenever Dan had stopped, as he was distracted by the sliver of taut stomach, Blair would smirk, stretch a bit more and return to her dictations.

Dan noticed Eric looking a bit worse for wear as they headed back to school. Leaving Blair's side before anyone noticed their closeness he headed over to see what what troubling him.

"Hey E, what's up."

Eric sighed and managed a monotonous "The Sky."

Dan bumped his shoulder forcing Eric to look at him as they sat at a nearby bench. "What happened in geometry?"

"He has a girlfriend." Dan nodded before asking his next question.

"So he's straight or in denial." Eric shook his head sadly before answering.

"He is definitely gay and he knows it, but like me he's not ready for society to know it. The worst part is that he has managed to con some poor girl into being his big gay beard. It's disgusting really, by the sounds of it she has no idea what she has agreed to." Eric's brown eyes were contemplative.

Dan ran a frustrated hand through his hair, catching Blair's eye as she talked quietly to Serena. "Okay well I kind of suck at advice but I'll give it a go. He's not worth your time anyway he sounds like a sleaze." Eric smiled slightly at Dan's pathetic attempt, but it was enough to cause Dan to keep going. "Uh, well if I was Blair I would suggest a scheme, but since he hasn't done anything earth shattering it would have to be small scale..." Dan tossed his phone in the air as he thought. "Okay Gossip Girl's your best friend in this situation, perhaps you could find something on him and send it in, or make up something about him cheating so the girl leaves him. I wouldn't recommend outing him, that could be disastrous." Dan tapped his chin and looked at Blair quickly. "Well Blair is really much better at this than me, but I guess her final suggestion would be to come by the loft tomorrow morning and I'll make you waffles. They always make Blair feel better." Eric's mouth had basically hit the pavement by that point. Dan raised an eyebrow at him. His phone buzzed and he asked a distracted "what?" before checking his message.

_You broke E. What the hell did you do?_

_- H_

_Don't really know, I'm still waiting for him to tell me._

_How are you holding up?_

_- CP_

"Blair Waldorf ate waffles voluntarily? Our Blair? Queen B?" Eric said each word separately as if they were unable to be put together in a smooth sentence.

"Yeah, sometimes with strawberries and maple syrup, even once or twice with melted chocolate. I think her record was one plain, one with strawberries and maple syrup and one with chocolate. I don't think she felt great after that lot. Mind you I'm pretty sure that was the result of a bet." Eric's head was shaking violently and he was concerned about the poor boy's mental health.

"You mean she ate them more than once, more than a singular waffle and also had sugary condiments?" The disbelief was palpable and only then did Dan remember that while Eric may be in on their secret. His Blair and the Blair the rest of the world - even Eric - saw were two very different people and Eric was only witness to some of that spill over. Dan smiled slightly in Blair's direction knowing there was no need to worry as if Serena noticed she would think he was smiling at her. "Come on, let's get out of here." Pulling Eric up by the arm he led them back towards St. Jude's side of the block.

* * *

Blair had quickly spotted Serena on the steps and sat down next to her in one graceful motion. Her skirt billowing around her legs as Serena reached over and grabbed a chocolate. Blair bit into one of the gooey treats and began speaking. "So... I heard on Gossip Girl that you were having sex with Dan out here...in streaming video."

"Ugh! God, kati and is filmed us?" Serena groaned as she thought of how ridiculous it had been.

"Oh, it's all very _'High School Musical'_ scandalous. And no, they haven't streamed it yet, but... I heard it was... aggressive." Blair tone turned icy and their was a gleam in her eye that Serena couldn't identify but it caused her blood to run cold.

"I must say, Dan has been surprisingly good at everything we've done." Serena gloated, knowing that despite what Blair believed about his 'Brooklyn' background he was a capable human being.

"Which is... everything?" Blair knew the answer but she took some sick form of pleasure at having Serena admit that she had found a guy who was immune to her charms.

"No! But feel free to ask any personal questions." Serena laughed off her discomfort at the fact that Dan had been delaying taking it any further.

"But you've talked about it, right?" Blair pushed.

"No, mom, we haven't." Serena went into her defensive mode to mask her insecurity.

Blair swiftly redirected the conversation not wanting to have to give her advice, or listen to her plans on how to get Dan into bed. Speaking of Dan, she looked over for him and Eric and noticed that they had moved to a bench and Eric was staring at Dan with his mouth open. Placing her phone in her lap she began texting silently, knowing that Serena was still lost in her thoughts about Dan and his 'ridiculous' need to wait. Blair knew that to others Serena appeared happy to wait and treasured that Dan was such a sensitive guy, but Blair knew that this Serena was still the Serena from before boarding school and that Serena would never abstain from sex.

Reading Dan's reply, she focused on their conversation as if by sheer will she could tell what he was talking about.

_S is really starting to get on my nerves but other than that_

_I just can't wait for this day to be over._

_- H_

_Hang in there H, btw it was waffles. Sometimes I forget_

_you're a different person to the rest of the world._

_E's coming for breakfast tomorrow._

_Maybe it's time to let him see the real you?_

_- CP_

Blair thought about Dan's suggestion and while she mulled it over, she watched as they got up and left, but not without a small smile from Dan. Blair noticed Serena was still out of it, and instead of dealing with her problems she simply got up and walked away. Her heels clicking loudly with each step - a warning to those in her path.

* * *

"Who's Alex? Did you sleep with him?" Dan approached the loft door and heard his dad arguing on the phone with who he immediately knew was his mother. "Did you sleep with him? Did you or did you not sleep with him?" Rufus sighed, Dan thought about turning around and forgetting about switching out the clothes that Dorota had just cleaned for him, however someone was bound to get suspicious if he wore his school clothes and an extra jumper on the weekend. They might consider him poor, but not _that_ poor - hopefully not that poor.

"Yes, Alison, I did encourage you to do your paintings, not the next door neighbor. Hello? Hello?" Dan decided it was safe now and closed the door to the loft loudly. "Ah, Dan, I-I didn't realize you were home. I'm sorry you had to hear that." Rufus blushed as he knew Dan had heard the majority of the conversation despite only letting his presence be known at the end.

"Well, I did. Something about, uh, uh, Mom and a neighbor?" Dan hoped that by being honest with his dad he would get the same courtesy.

"Yeah, it's... complicated." Dan sighed and shook his head.

"Mom's having an affair. It's easy when you just say it." Dan pulled out his phone and began texting Blair, he needed her now.

"Not to your son." Rufus called out to Dan as he disappeared into his room. Dan moved his bedding around knowing no one enters his room at night, but when they stopped in tomorrow morning they would think it was sufficiently slept in. Switching the clothes in his bag for some new ones he headed back out.

"Well, she hasn't exactly been rushing back to us. It's good to know why." Dan put his hand on the door knob and opened it to Jenny's face.

"I'm home. What's going on, Dad?" Jenny's voice was laced with her suspicion and as Rufus moved past her she pulled her hair into a bun.

"Uh, nothing. Just gotta get some groceries."

"Dan?" Jenny hoped Dan would tell her what was really going on but as he looked at her, he shook his head knowing that he couldn't be the one to tell her that his parents were going to get a divorce.

"Uh, sorry, Jen. I got a lot of homework, so..." Dan walked past her and kissed her cheek softly before he left.

_**Waldorf Penthouse, New York**_

_**16th November 2007**_

"You need to look elegant for the Archibald dinner tomorrow night, so what do you think?" Eleanor held the grey material up to Blair's small frame positioning her in front of the mirror before nodding her head approvingly. Blair sighed as she realised that the only time he mother spent with her since her father had left them was dressing up Blair for various functions that would be good for her career.

"Yes, it would be very nice, if I was sailing up on the Mayflower." Blair answered as she looked at her mother. Eleanor had lost a lot of weight and seemed determined to remind Blair that she needed to enjoy her figure while she still had it. Blair took a soothing breath and wondered if her mother even remembered her bulimia because if she did it was not exactly the reassuring attitude one would expect.

"Anne Archibald was wearing her amazing Cornelius Vanderbilt diamond ring the other night. She was going on and on about how it would end up on your finger...someday." Eleanor didn't notice how Blair had suddenly turned white as a sheet at the thought of Nate actually participating in their future.

"Wait. Nate spoke to his mother about our future?" She was counting on him to do something stupid like sleep with Serena again so she would have a legitimate excuse to break it off. "He actually asked for the family ring?"

"Mm-Hmm." Eleanor curled a strand of Blair's hair lost in her own thoughts. Giving Blair's shoulder a slight squeeze she left the room when Blair phone chimed.

_I can't take it anymore, I need to see you._

_They are all in denial and I can't be the one to tell J._

_Please._

_- CP_

Blair looked down at her phone immediately worried about what had happened at the Humphrey loft. Calling Dorota up to her room she began planning various tools needed - some classic movies, Dan's spare notebook that he kept in her draw was placed on the pillow with such care that one might of thought it was a child. Dorota ambled into the room and Blair immediately set up a plan to distract Eleanor enough so they could get Dan in.

_Text me when your here. Mummy dearest _

_is home so D's creating a distraction._

_- H_

Dan appeared in the kitchen fifteen minutes later his eyes wide and tired, a mix of emotions playing across his face. Katherine quickly handed the poor boy a cup of tea and encased him in a blanket before sending him up to Blair's room. They could hear Eleanor screaming at Dorota as she informed the woman that her ex-husband had called earlier that day asking if Blair would be able to spend Christmas with them again this year. Dan shuddered feeling both grateful and incredibly sorry for the Polish housekeeper as she took the brunt of the wrath that Eleanor usually reserved for her own conversations with Harold.

As Dan crawled into her bedroom, Blair sucked in a breath, she had never seen his so broken. Grabbing his tea, she placed it gently on the bedside table before taking his hand and sitting him down against the headboard. Crawling next to Dan, Blair wrapped her arms around his shaking body.

Dan breathed in Blair's familiar scent and broke down, the tears he had been holding in finally streaming down his face. Blair sat there stoking his hair and whispering promises. As Dan pulled himself together he laughed at how much their roles had been reversed.

"I don't know what happened?" His voice was raw and full of emotions he didn't understand. "I was fine - well not fine but you know. Then I heard Dad screaming about her sleeping with 'Alex' and all I could think of was how nice he had been to us at Christmas, how generous he had been letting us use his house and view the french countryside and how I know Dad's not going to tell Jenny but I know I can't be the one to do it. I can't be the one to tell her that our family is never going to be the same. I can't watch as the hope she has been carrying around for months leaves and watch her eyes dull, watch as the last innocence of childhood disappears for good. I shouldn't be the one who has to do that. I'm not the adult. So why are they both acting like such children and lying to us?"

Blair pulled out a stack of letters from her draw. Dan looked up perplexed as to why she was letting him read them, when she had been determined to never let them see the light of day. "I wrote the blue ones to my father, the purple ones to Roman, the pink ones where to my mother and the yellow ones were to Serena." Blair sorted them into their respective piles before pointing to the largest pile. "Those, those ones were to you." Dan smiled up at her but was still confused as to why she was telling him.

"Why are you showing me these Blair? I've watched you write them and I know that they weren't meant for me to see." Blair simply smiled lovingly at him before curling into his side again.

"The letters were where I could be honest, where I could scream so loudly that maybe someone would be able to hear my pain. I knew that if I sent them it could destroy some of the relationships I still care about, but I know that without saying anything it would destroy me more. The first one I started was the night after we first met, you were just a stranger but you had been willing to listen. And when you listened I felt better, so I began writing to the people I wanted to listen, even if they never received the letter it made me feel better. So that's what you're going to do. Your going to pick a colour and start writing, anything, whatever you want. And for each letter you write I'll read you one of mine." Dan nodded, understanding that this strange form of therapy would help him besides more than anything he wanted to know what Blair thought about him in the beginning even if it was painful to hear.

"Okay. Can you pass me an orange one." Blair picked up the coloured paper and handed it over to him before curling up. Blair listened to the scratch of the pen on the paper as Dan wrote and the way his heart began to beat slower as the writing got more rhythmic. Occasionally a tear drop would fall onto her shoulder and she would just reach up and wipe away the rest of his tears. Eventually his first letter was done and on the front of the letter he wrote in big flourish letters: Alison.

Blair sighed as she noticed the signs of growing detachment from his mother and she didn't want that for him. Instead she picked up one of the green envelopes and cleared her throat.

"_Dear Cabbage Patch,_

_I know I haven't known you for long but I finally felt free tonight. As I'm sure you tired of hearing me say I have been completely screwed over by my friends in the last little while, and being with you gave me some of the energy to pull myself together again. I know something serious is going on between my parents and I don't want to bore you so I figured I could write to you about it, not that your ever going to read this - well maybe if I meet you again after this holiday I might be brave enough. I can still feel the ghost of your body around me and it gives me comfort. I just hope that you wont leave me like all the others do, like I know one of my parents will when this argument goes too far. When you kissed me today I was shocked. It was a little bit of everything I think, the fact that someone I just met thought it was okay to simply kiss me, Blair Waldorf UES royalty. The fact that I was so drawn to you, that your lips were so soft and that I wanted to go further with you than I ever have with Nate. I don't want you to believe you're a rebound because your not if anything Nate was simply practice for you. I don't know whats going on in my head and that scares me more than anything. I hope I don't screw you up too because I like you a lot just the way you are._

_From Blair._

_PS. From now on I'm going to call you D._"

Blair smiled as she looked up from her note amazed at how much she had changed in the last year alone. "I love you Dan, I'm pretty sure I loved you from the moment you first kissed me, I just wasn't ready to admit it yet."

"Love you too B. But I still beat you, the moment I saw you in that glittering shiny dress you had me." Dan's voice wavered as he fought off a yawn.

"Go to sleep Dan, Dorota will wake us when she brings dinner. Everything's going to be alright I promise." Dan sleepily reached out and twirled a strand of her hair in between his fingers, smiling when it stayed curled after he released it. Nodding slowly she watched as his eyes closed and his body shifted of it's own accord, first down the bed and then he pulled her flush against him. Blair curled her head into his chest letting his scent and the beating of his heart lull her to sleep.


	13. VictorVictrola Part 2

**Waldorf Penthouse, New York**

**16th November 2007**

Blair awoke to a knocking on her door. Her eyes gently fluttered open, while Dan's even and deep breathing assured her that he was still asleep. Shifting slightly she stifled a laugh when Dan groaned. Her top leg was draped over Dan leaving his jean covered erection poking her at her entrance. As he subconsciously moved her, Blair had to suppress her own moan as she felt her pants dampen. Clearing her throat and moving a blanket over them so Dan wouldn't feel embarrassed, she nudged him gently before calling out a soft "come in" to Dorota.

Her faithful housekeeper came in and looked at Dan in sympathy as he buried his head further into Blair's neck, she had seen Blair herself go through the same motions as Dan. Placing the tray of soup down she gave Blair a pointed look as she gestured to the freshly drawn tea grabbing his old cold one. Blair nodded knowing that Dorota was going to make sure that Dan drank the tea whether he wanted to or not. Dorota smiled seeing a look of acceptance in Blair's eyes and turned to leave. "Miss Blair please let Mr Dan know that if there is anything I can do to help let me know."

"Thank you Dorota." Dan mumbled his voice heavy with sleep, as he temporarily lifted his head off Blair's shoulder and opened his eyes long enough for the housekeeper to see how truly grateful he was. Dorota closed the door with a small click leaving the couple in peace.

Dan placed soft, loving kisses along Blair's neck as his hand moved up her body leaving a tingling sensation in it's wake. Blair couldn't stop her moan as his hand squeezed her breast and he thrust his hips into hers. The overwhelming pleasure of his many ministrations caused her mind to scramble.

"D-Da-Dan." Her stuttering moans only encouraged him when she needed him to stop. "Dan. Stop." She whisper-yelled trying to quell the building tension in the pit of her stomach. "You have to drink your tea and have something to eat, that way I can give it to Dorota so she'll leave us alone for the rest of the night otherwise she'll keep coming in every five minutes." Blair finished as she looked him in the eye. Instead of answering Dan simply smirked and moved his hand under her skirt and along her underwear. Blair squirmed as pleasure overtook her again and she couldn't bring herself to care if Dorota walked in or if her mother heard her. But as soon as she gave into the feeling Dan was gone, no longer beside her and reaching for his soup. Blair growled at him softly before grabbing her own bowl watching as the clear liquid tipped precariously. "No fair Humphrey."

Dan just smiled back at her, slurped his soap loudly before kissing her sweetly on the lips. "All in good time Blair, all in good time." Blair smiled glad to see that some of the normal Dan had returned and if she had to put up with a bit of sexual frustration she would do it. For him.

Blair tiptoed past her mothers office with their bowls in hand, hoping that for once Eleanor would listen to her silent prayer and stay in her office. Unfortunately they were Eleanor and Blair, so they were unable to go without at least 3 confrontations in a day. Luckily as the old door creaked open, Dorota rounded the corner and snatched the dirty dishes from Blair's hands.

"Blair, why are you walking around the house in a Yale sweatshirt and... boxers?" Eleanor couldn't seem to form the word on her tongue and was simply left to wonder when her daughter's relationship with Nathaniel had gotten so intimate. "What if I had guests over or a business meeting? This is not how I would have wanted them to meet my daughter for the first time."

"Well mother, Dorota would have informed me immediately if another soul stepped into the penthouse. She is very reliable that way." Blair's superior tone was enough to stop Eleanor's train of thought. Blair turned daintily on her socked feet and slithered back to her room. Once she shut the door she burst into giggles. Dan stretched on the bed watching her with a bemused expression on his face, she licked her lips slightly at the sight of him naked, in all his glory, his member standing to attention even as she stood their in just a sweatshirt and a pair of his boxers. Blair swiftly striped off the boxers and socks before stretching in a cat like manner causing Dan's ever growing arousal to hit him full force. Blair slinked around before settling behind him, resting on her legs she slowly pushed her hands into Dan's muscles eliciting countless moans from him. Her hand shot forward and gripped him hard before relaxing and extracting his hand, leaving Dan thrusting into mid air his eyes closed as the pressure built. Blair moved so that her legs where splayed on either side of him. Pulling the sweatshirt off she tossed it carelessly to the ground, leaning against him she brought her mouth to his ear nipping slightly, "paybacks a bitch, huh?" her warm breath tickled his ear as she spoke. Leaving Dan with only the ability to nod as he felt her body align with his. Her breasts were pressed firmly into his back and he could feel her moving her whole body across his as she created friction on her clit. Dan hummed as he felt just how ready she was for him, yet she refused to seek her own release as she wanted to punish him.

"Yeah it is, but babe do you want to wait any longer?" Dan wasn't above begging but it was his last resort. Dan could tell Blair was as ready as he was, so he only had to motivate her. "Come on Blair, you're probably just worried you wont be able to stay quiet enough for Eleanor not to hear." He knew it was a low shot to prey on her competitiveness, but it was not only guaranteed to work but would result in her trying to make him cry out with pleasure and that was fine by him.

"Please Humphrey, you would so cave first." Dan laughed in a patronizingly. "Fine, we'll make a deal. Whoever caves first has to go commando for the next week." Dan groaned as he thought of how Blair would torture him if she ended up loosing, but how he would be uncomfortable for the next week if he lost. Dan nodded although he knew that he would certainly cave before her. There was no way he would risk any other St. Jude boys seeing her sans underwear, at least while sober.

"Dea-" Dan didn't get a chance to finish as Blair pounced at him with snake like agility. Her body was wound around his as her lips quickly claimed his, muffling his cries of surprise, no way was she going to let this end before she had to. She felt Dan's hands glide down her sides resting comfortably on her hips, simply enjoying himself. Blair's chest was now pressed to his own, her lips kissing the stubble that had formed on his jaw, her hips continually brushing against his, moving of their own accord. Dan was biting his lip so hard he could taste blood, but he was definitely enjoying being at her mercy.

He hissed slightly as Blair trailed her nails down his chest, but it quickly changed to a small moan when her small hands wrapped around his member. Dan sat rod like as she moved her hand at varying speeds and changed pressure. He could feel the few beads of pre-cum leak and held his breath as he watched her head lower until he felt her warm tongue lap it up.

Blair could feel Dan loosing his patience and ability to hold his tongue, so smirking ever so slightly she took him into her mouth. Dan watched as Blair was momentarily distracted by her task so he positioned his hand at her entrance.

The pressure of Dan's fingers moving inside her at such a frantic pace broke Blair's control and she moaned every so softly. Realising he was back in the game she released him and kissed her way back up his toned and sweaty body. As Blair hovered over his navel she felt his rough thumb brush her clit and pressed her face further into his stomach to hide the sound. Dan's other hand had begun a constant kneading at her hip, he felt her begin to lose control so slowed his pace enough to keep her on the edge.

Blair was so close now that she didn't care if she lost she just wanted her release, she thrusted her hips against Dan's hands willing him to give her what she wanted. When he slowed further she whimpered and looked at him her eyes begging.

Dan cursed as she looked at him knowing there was no way he would win this battle, her eyes were so dark with desire, her lip quivering as she took in small gasps of air. Just as she expected Dan resumed his tempo watching as Blair's eyes rolled back and her eyelids flutter to a close. "Blair look at me." Dan knew that if she closed her eyes she would forget where they were what she was fighting for and lose the bet.

Blair's eyes flickered open and she focused on Dan's flushed face. His hand left her hip momentarily to run down her face. He traced her forehead to her nose, across her lips, down the curve of her shoulder around her breast, then her belly button and finally resumed kneading her hip. Blair's eyes shone with her love, lust and desire. She felt the coil tightening, moving her closer and finally she let herself go. With her arms around his neck, her hands massaging his scalp as they rested in his hair, Dan let his own pressure build, Blair's teeth sunk into his shoulder as she stopped herself from screaming like a banshee as a result of the pure ecstasy. She watched as Dan evened out his breathing and held his own release back long enough for her to finish hers and be ready to go again.

Blair unclenched her mouth and softly kissed the red, angry bite mark. Her breathy voice sounded in his ear apologies and promises of what's to come had him trembling in anticipation. Blair moved them so that they lay on the bed, Dan hovered over her and closed his eyes as her soft hands ghosted over his skin, massaging the taut muscles, she teased him as she kneaded his thighs and butt, staying clear of the area his obvious, pulsating desire.

Blair wrapped her legs firmly around his waist, her heels guiding him to her burning core. Looking at him she relinquished all the power and waited for him to take her however he wanted. Dan slowly picked up one of her tiny wrists and gently kissed the inside skin. She shuddered as the small gesture caused new desire to radiate through her. Dan kissed her passionately as he pushed inside her before hastening his pace. Each time he filled her completely, he was fully sheathed and loved how she seemed made for him.

Dan slowed his pace to a passionate dance, Blair was in absolute bliss as she watched him, tracing down his body she noted the harsh lines of her nails, the bite mark and the smell of her that surround him. Everything about him be it sight or smell screamed that he was hers. Dan lowered his head to her breast caressing it tenderly with his lips and tongue. Glancing down at her own body she quickly realised that his marks had faded over the weeks and to her that was frustrating. As if reading her mind, he moved his mouth off her nipple and moved to the right, slowly he began sucking. He continued doing so for a good fifteen minutes, his head moving to leave numerous marks around her chest, keeping up a steady pace as he did so. Dan's eyes marveled at his masterpiece and he kissed her long leg as he lifted it, positioning it over his shoulder. Thrusting even deeper, Dan picked up his pace before finally realising. As he spilled inside her, his hands moved to her bundle of nerves, before he even touched her Blair, she came undone around him, joining him in their muffled cries of bliss.

Blair's sweaty body was resting on his chest, drawing absentmindedly as she listened to his deep breaths, she could tell he was dreaming as his eyes fluttered. Though asleep his body instinctually moved to keep her close, cocooned in his arms she felt her own eyes droop. As she was being pulled under she faintly registered him sighing both her name and her alter ego, and without a second thought she welcomed the dream world.

**The Humphrey Loft, New York**

**17th November 2007**

"I can't believe we actually got the apartment to ourselves." Serena stated as she rushed through the door to the loft. Her blonde hair was pulled into a tight pony tail, which she shook out once she was sure his eyes were on her. She cringed inwardly as all he did was stare blankly at her as he suppressed a yawn. Serena glanced down hoping for some indication that her presence and seductive actions had some effect on his teenage hormones.

"You got downtown pretty fast." Dan was grateful he had made it in before Serena, Dorota had seen on the Gossip Girl tracker that she was headed to Brooklyn and was quick to wake Dan. Both Dan and Dorota had quickly gotten over any shyness with his relationship to Blair. Dorota always knocked loudly and looked away as she entered, waiting to be informed that they were covered or actually decent. Dan had run straight out of the room leaving Blair a note, Dorota had the car waiting at the back of the building and Dan was inside and on his way to Brooklyn before Serena had even begun crossing the bridge. Counting on her need to make herself presentable Dan swiftly rushed past her cab and used Vanessa's favourite method of transportation - the fire escape and window.

Dan had lifted his shirt collar and took a whiff, immediately smelling Chanel and sex. Sprinting to the shower and turning it on as cold as possible, just smelling Blair had him thinking of last night and his arousal had reared it's head.

Serena had knocked on the door just as Dan dragged a towel around his waist. Suddenly grateful for Jenny's need to fit in, he grabbed some of her cover up and blended in Blair's scratches, giving up on the bite mark, he draped the towel he had used to dry his hair across his shoulders and gone to answer the door, feigning surprise.

"Well, with an opportunity like this, one needs to take advantage." Serena pushed him back to his bed and straddled him, hoping that she could feel his reaction. "Mmm. How long do you think till your dad and sister will be back?" Dan began to worry as Serena attempted to take off the towel but luckily her attention was diverted as she focused on his chiseled chest, amazed that he had such a wonderful body.

Serena nuzzled his chest her hips rolling in the air as she situated herself, looking back up at him for an answer he noticed she had managed to smear some of the cover up on her face. Suddenly he was grateful for the horny blindness she seemed to have.

"Uh, anywhere from an hour to 20 minutes?" Dan was beginning to hope it was even less than that as he noticed Serena was moving with a purpose.

"Well, 20 minutes is plenty."

"It's kind of bright in here, don't you think? Uh, maybe get some blinds or a... a clapper." Dan tried distracting her but she wasn't having that, shaking her blonde mane she returned to her original position noticing a faint pink mark that looked remotely nail like, but she quickly dismissed - as Blair had pointed out he was Dan Humphrey from Brooklyn not exactly wanted by the girls of Constance. Not like Nate. As she thought of his name a swell of desire pulsed straight to her wet centre. A wave of guilt washed over her, but looking at Dan and his surprisingly gorgeous abs she pushed it aside.

"Mm, how about next time?"

Dan opened his mouth to protest when a voice immediately sounded from his right. "Hey, Dan. Hungry?" He thought about thanking whoever was listening but settled for readjusting both the towels that Serena had shifted in her hurry to push him onto the bed and have her way with him. With Blair it was sexy, with Serena it was scary.

"Hello." Dan's voice conveyed the right amount of annoyance, gratitude and surprise needed for a guy who was nervous about 'loosing his virginity' but just interrupted.

"Hi." Vanessa said, looking pointedly at the blonde, for a moment her jealousy flared before the brilliant blue green eyes she had been dreaming about since the night of the party flashed through her mind. Twisting her loose black hair, Vanessa thought about the situation she had just caught them in. Serena's child-like voice pulled her out of her daze.

"Hi. Vanessa, right?" Serena asked politely but silently irked at how much Dan had welcomed the distraction. "Good to see you."

"Good to see you." Vanessa replied looking at Dan shaking her head slightly, she may still be a little jealous but mainly she was annoyed Dan was willing to throw away all his morals for a 'blonde bombshell'.

"And good to see you seeing us seeing you." Dan rambled silently laughing at Serena's puzzled expression before he addressed her. "Excuse me."

He walked Vanessa to the door, giving her a quick hug. Vanessa's annoying observations were against Dan as she noticed the bite mark on his shoulder and looked back to Serena slightly impressed, she didn't seem like a biter. Her friend Blair on the other hand, the way Jenny described her she could totally see her doing it. "You really need to start using that door."

"Which you're showing me to." Vanessa remarked tersely.

"Well, practice makes perfect." Dan was glad their sarcastic comments had already returned it gave him hope for their future.

"Leaving, out the door." Vanessa smirked at him to let him no she wasn't completely hurt.

"And we appreciate it." Dan smiled at her warmly, he had missed her despite everything that had happened.

"By the way you might want some moisturizer for that bite, I'm sure Jenny has some." Vanessa's teasing tone made Dan blush as he looked away, confirming what she had already known. Man she really had to reconsider Serena Van Der Woodsen.

Dan turned back to his room, walking as slowly as possible without appearing suspicious, he picked up a long sleeved shirt - that luckily covered Blair's bite - he pulled it on ready to have a 'talk' with Serena before his dad and sister returned. Pulling on a pair of the cashmere boxers Blair had given him, he quickly remembered they still needed to talk about their bet. Sighing he prepared himself mentally for what was about to happen.

**Waldorf Penthouse, New York**

**17th November 2007**

Blair had periodically received texts from Dan throughout the day updating him of the current situation with various people. Yet Blair still hadn't moved from her bed, utterly spent from their activities and each time she remembered them the throbbing between her legs got a little stronger until she had to relieve herself. She had promptly informed Dan of her little problem, loving the way his texts always got a little racier and helped her reach amazing orgasm as she imagined him whispering the words in her ear, his own hand helper her as she clung to him, her legs unable to hold her up.

Dorota had dropped off her Eleanor approved, 'mayflower' dress an hour before she had to get ready and only then did Blair make the trip to the bathroom. As she looked in the mirror she dissolved into laughs. Her chest was now emblazoned with a D, 'no wonder he had looked so smug' she thought euphorically. Tracing the sensitive skin she felt herself get wet again and wondered how it was possible for one person to have her so unbelievably aroused all the time.

After scrubbing herself down and dressing into some of her newest lingerie for when she got to see Dan again she sat on her bed. Dialing his number she smiled when he picked up on the first ring. Twirling her hair in her fingers she smiled deviously as a plan formed in her mind.

"Hey." His voice was light and casual so from what she could tell he was sitting around the dinner table with Rufus and Jenny. The clattering of knives and forks and the small talk she could hear in the background confirmed this.

"We never got the result of our bet." Blair's voice had dropped down to a sultry level and she laughed as she heard Dan choke on his food and from Jenny's squeal she assumes spat it all over Little J.

"Excuse Me." She heard Dan's scratchy voice as he moved away from the table, the chair scraping out and his heavy footfalls indicators of his retreat. She listened until she heard the tell tale sound of his bedroom door click before she continued.

After a rigorous round of phone sex, Blair was finally ready for Nate to arrive. Her underwear was discarded, something she and Dan still had to settle on, but she figured he'd definitely appreciate tonight. The chime of the elevator informed her of their newest arrivals and taking a deep breath, she headed downstairs.

"Hey. You look beautiful tonight." Blair tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace. "Anything on your mind?" 'Of course Nate chooses tonight to be observant.' She thought ruefully.

"No. Is there anything you wanna say?" Blair hoped for once he'd be honest about his feelings at least that way they could have an amicable break up as opposed to the messy one that was bound to happen and leave lots of collateral damage.

"No." Nate's response was short, clip and a complete lie, but Blair simply nodded and sat down on the couch, careful to keep her legs firmly pressed together.

**The Humphrey Loft, New York**

**17th November 2007**

"Sensuous massage. Something we should talk about?" Rufus' voice broke through Dan's post phone-sex haze.

"Oh, uh, no. You know, I have a lot of- A lot of tension, stress in between my, um, shoulder blades." Dan cursed himself for not being able to think of anything quicker, he could hear Blair berating him in his head. "So..."

"I'm headed to the gallery to, uh, test run a 24-Hour projection installation. Vanessa and Jenny are over there. Do you want to come?"

"Um, 24 hours is a very long time to be working straight. So I think I might just chill here." Dan hoped his dad would drop it and leave it's not like he had any problems before, it was simply because of the book. Damn book was only a result of his wanting to pay Blair back for everything she had done for him last night, and just then on the phone. He had been pretty wound up all day as a result of their sexting and unable to give himself the release he needed with everyone coming in and out of the loft all day.

"Alone? On a saturday night? With your new girlfriend? Son..."

"Dad, we've had the talk already."

"Do you need a refresher?" Dan balked at the thought of his dad knowing that he had already been putting the talk to use.

"Etched in my brain. Thanks." He hoped the typical sarcastic teenager comment would be enough to shut Rufus up and by his sigh it appeared he was right.

"Well, just be safe. Don't do anything you're not ready to do - or she's not. Oh, and, uh, lose the football sheets... and Cedric." Dan nodded but chuckled at just how important Cedric was to Blair, how she had even had his sheets reprinted in Egyptian Cotton as she loved that he was her Dan and she wouldn't change him, but 'you have to be kidding, if you think I'm going to sleep on Polyester. Again!' Finally Rufus left, leaving Dan alone to his thoughts.

**Waldorf Penthouse, New York**

**17th November 2007**

Everything had been going okay, small talk was pleasant until Captain Archibald had taken the conversation on a different route. "Let's focus on our families' other joint venture - the union of our children." No one had noticed how Blair's face had gone ashen, how even Dorota had come to stand by her young charge and place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I have to say, every time I look at Anne's finger and see Blair's future engagement ring... I can hardly contain my joy. Blair, why don't you try it on?"

"No, thank you. It's all right." Blair declined politely as she felt Nate stiffen beside her and knew Nate had not done as the others had suggested and talked to his mother, once again it was something set up by their parents.

"Yes, I would like to see it." Eleanor enthused. Her eyes gleaming as she eyed the ring, if she was going to ignore her daughter's sexual relations with this boy she at least wanted a glimpse of her future.

"Anne, give it to Blair." Howard demanded as he rubbed his nose. Dorota watched as he did so, took in his eyes and knew he had clearly snorted something before coming. Once again Dorota was grateful Miss Blair had met Mr Dan and was not going to marry into this mess.

"Dad, she doesn't want to try on the ring." Nate protested as his father's face darkened.

"Howie, why don't we just let it alone? Anne tried to reason, confused about her husband's actions and now suddenly putting more stock in what Nathaniel had said earlier. Her hair was coiffed to perfection and there was not a thread out of place on her outfit but inside, inside Anne Archibald was a mess - struggling to keep it together.

"Just give it to the girl, Anne." Anne gave in fearing what he might do to all those present if she refused. "Eleanor, do we have another bottle? If there was ever an occasion for the toast, this is it. They're gonna make such a beautiful couple. Now come on. Slide that thing on." Howard said everything in such a rush even Eleanor was beginning to grow wary. "That's what I'm talking about, huh?"

"Oh, it's very pretty." Eleanor's voice came out in a hushed whisper, the awe ever present.

"It looks magnificent to me. Everybody, yeah? Yeah?" Howard's voice was raising and all the women flinched back instinctively. Blair drew back into the couch and noticed how for once Nate looked at her and took in her reaction. His eyes grew hard as he dueled over his newest course of action. If they were going to break-up soon - he figured it was going to happen, based on her reaction, to his reaction of a mention of their future - then at least he was going to do one good thing by her and if that was removing his dad from her presence, that Nate was willing to do.

"It's perfect on her." Blair wasn't sure who had commented so she looked down at the ring as she spoke again.

"Thank you." Her tone was distant and she leaned back into Dorota, handing the ring back to Anne.

"Oh, now how about that toast? Come on. Everybody, bottoms up." Nate's face hardened as he took in his dad's slight swaying. Eleanor had reluctantly procured a bottle of champagne worried about Howard's actions both if she refused and if she conceded.

"Dad, why don't we go smoke the cigars we got, huh?" Nate needed to get him out of the penthouse before it was too late.

"Mm, mm. Good idea. Excuse us."

Nate and Howard walked to the lift and out the door. The minute they had left it was as if a weight had been lifted off the room. Dorota left to prepare Blair's overnight bag, Blair whipped out her phone and began texting Dan as she peered down to the street below.

"Dad, you have a problem." Nate said through clenched teeth, as he looked at the man who had once inspired him, who he once aspired to be.

"I don't have a problem."

"You're tweaked and embarrassing. You're trying to tell me you don't have a problem?" Nate's disbelief was enough to cause Howard to look around, alarmed at someone overhearing them.

"Don't be so dramatic." His offhanded comment was accommodated by a hand gesture that caused him to lose his step effectively proving Nate's point.

"No, you reminded me every day how important this business deal is to you. I mean, you've been selling me out trying to make it happen, pushing me towards dartmouth, towards Blair." Nate began dumping all his insecurities on Howard and they began yelling.

"You don't understand." Howard shot back annoyed at how his son was asking as if he had done something awful.

"Dad, you're totally sabotaging all of it tonight."

"Hey, who the hell are you to tell me? I'm the adult. You're the kid." Howard raised his fist as he struggled to quell his anger.

"I know." Nate was resigned but he knew that in his fathers current mental state, he - Nathaniel Archibald was definitely the mature one present. 'If that's not a scary thought I don't know what is'. Nate began arguing with his subconscious only to be drawn back by his father's declaration.

"I'm going back inside."

"Dad, don't." Nate latched onto his father's arm pulling him back, causing him to stumble but remain upright.

"Nate, let go of me." Howard's fist flew forward hitting Nate in the jaw. Nate flew backwards his arms splayed out trying to minimise his injuries from hitting the ground, only to have Dan's arms support him before he went careening to the floor. Dan's instincts had kicked in and he was thankful as the angle that Nate would have landed, definitely would not have been good or resulted in a pretty sight. Howard stood there with a mix of shock and left over anger as Dan helped the unsteady Nate stand.

"Hey." A police officer called out to them, causing Howard to visibly pale. His anger at his son dissipated instantly. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing. He's my son." Howard tired to diffuse the situation as he ascertained the possibility of the officer leaving.

"Is everything all right?" The officer addressed his question to Nate, who lifted his head to try to response. Opening his mouth he began to retort that everything was in fact fine, when Howard butted in, effectively sealing his fate.

"I said everything's fine." Howard's voice took on a no nonsense, 'move on' tone and Dan felt his fists clench. Despite how much he disliked Nate, this was another issue Dan had with Blair's world - a father should not be allowed to go free after abusing his son both verbally and physically, simply because he can front the officer a few thousand.

"I'm not asking you." The officer was quickly rising in Dan's respect and in a moment even Nate managed to move a few spaces up.

"Sorry, Dad. You need help." Nate nodded to the officer and his back up before continuing. "Check his pockets while you're at it."

"All right, sir, just relax."

Nate turned to the doorman, handing him four hundred. "My father went home sick." Dan watched as the doorman nodded his head in resignation and he understood it was not worth the man loosing his job - one that obviously tipped well - just because he spoke out. Dan looked up and noticed Blair witnessing the event through the window. She smiled sadly at him before they both turned their attention to their phones.

_**Spotted on 5th avenue - A father and son showdown. Too bad not all the witnesses can be bought off.**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

Dan was glad that the picture Gossip Girl had used was just one of Nate and the Captain arguing and not of the punch or the police. However he saw both himself and Blair in the background, planning his cover story he quickly texted Serena.

_Hey Serena, I was about to come over to surprise you_

_but I just ran into Nate and his father. I think you should give_

_him a call. He looks like he could use a friend._

_See you tomorrow._

_- Dan_

"What are you doing?" Blair's voice startled him into reality and he noticed the confrontation going on with Nate. Her eyes were livid and even Dan knew to stand down.

"I'm going to Victrola." Nate stated as he opened the limo door, Blair flicked her eyes at Dan and gestured for him to get in the other side. Not wanting to face her wrath he moved as stealthily as possible, grateful that Nate had been too stunned or self absorbed to thank the person who had caught him.

Turning back to Nate, Blair waited for him to finish. Seeing he was not going to get away without further talking he relented. "I promised Chuck. It's important to him."

"I saw your father get arrested. Why didn't you come to me? I would've listened." Blair might be angry with Nate, but that was not something she wanted him to go through alone. She was still his friend despite how he treated her. She smiled internally as she remembered that was one of the things Dan said he loved about her - her loyalty to people who stabbed her in the back countless time. Yes, eloquent words from the writer himself.

"I've tried, Blair. But every time I try, something's got your attention - A dinner party, you know, a masked ball." Nate immediately regretted bringing that up as she watched the flame in Blair's eyes grow.

"Yeah, let's talk about that masked ball. Let's talk about how while I was waiting for you to find me so that we could finally be together, you wandered around aimlessly making small talk with other girls and Eric! I thought I was doing everything right." Blair felt guilty for stretching her true intentions on that night but she figured in some alternate life she probably would have found out that he had confessed and kissed Serena, probably from Jenny and they would have broken up, it seems that her plans of having the Vanderbilt ring was not in her future. Yet as she thought of how much she had grown with Dan and how much she loved him, she could picture their future with the ease she had always wanted to be able to picture her future with Nate - however it had taken years of conditioning to even get a blurry outline of what their kids would look like. With Dan she could picture their daughter - Dan's piercing eyes, Blair's curly hair and bow shaped lips, Dan's way with words and Blair's way with people, well if you could call ruling them 'a way'.

"It's not your fault." Nate's soft words were resigned and Blair felt some of her old pain resurface, she knew this conversation was a long time coming.

"Do you love me?" The one thing she had always wanted to know burst from her lips without her permission and Blair stood shifting her weight from foot to foot. It was a simple gesture that showed just how young she still was. When Nate didn't meet her eyes she knew without a doubt. "You should deal with your father. He needs you." Blair took a deep breath before saying the words she knew would change her life forever. "You know what? I don't." Blair wiped away an errant tear before stepping into the limo and closing the door.

Dan signalled for the driver to continue before wordlessly wrapping Blair into a hug. Her petite form smothered by his larger frame. She felt safe and loved, so slowly she began to form words to her pain. "I don't know why I still care. It just hurts, you know... to have someone who you've been dating since kindergarden unable to say they love you. To have it confirmed that you were just a part of his parents plan." Dan pressed a soft kiss to her head making reassuring sounds. Blair tilted her head and Dan was taken away at the way her eyes glimmered. Her lush lips pressed into his seeking comfort. Dan controlled his hormones long enough to pull away and allow her to return her head to his shoulder.

Dan's hands ran along her arm and collarbone, giving her small amount of comfort and time to grieve for her relationship. The limo slowed as Blair let out a small sigh. "Here we go." Dan watched as she straightened up and wiped under her eyes for any smudged make up, despite her insistence on only buying the waterproof brand.

"You look beautiful" Dan's voice was oozing sincerity, love and passion as he watched her leave. "I'll find you in a minute."

Blair's heels clicked as she moved across the footpath, Chuck immediately took her hand and walked her towards the club. "Where's Nate?"

"I think we just broke up." Blair's voice wasn't nearly as upset as Chuck expected her to be, especially since he was shocked into silence.

Eventually he managed a whispered "What?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to escape." Blair looked him in his deep chocolate eyes, grabbing a flute off the passing tray before continuing. "That's what this place is for, right?" With that said she took a long swig, loving the feeling inside of her.

"I know you don't want to talk about what happened, but-" Chuck figured she was in denial or shock or something and was trying to be as supportive as Chuck Bass could be.

"Relief. I feel relief." Blair was being honest, she felt so much relief at not having to tip toe around Nate anymore, no more half assed excuses on the rare occasions he decided to act like her boyfriend. "You know, I got moves." Blair liked teasing Chuck, it had always been their game, she knew how he saw her and they both knew he couldn't have her.

"Really? Then why don't you get up there?" Chuck was hoping that now that things with Nate were over she might be more willing to see to his way of thinking.

"No, I'm just saying, I have moves." Blair's eyebrow was arched as she pictured herself on centre stage.

"Come on, you're ten times hotter than any of those girls." Chuck persisted, twirling his signature scarf as he pictured all of the girls moving against each other.

"I know what you're doing, Bass. You really don't think I'd go up there." Blair's competitive nature shone through, but she was adamant in her decision that she would only strip for Dan.

"I know you won't do it." Chuck's words set off a full blown scheme and she could feel her arousal heighten simply at the word 'scheme'. It gave her a rush of adrenaline every time she completed one and she knew that it combined with her strip would make her ready for Dan.

"Guard my drink." Blair headed over to the stage in a determined stride. Pulling one of the girls closer she instructed her to go give Chuck his own private show. She scurried off when Blair gave her a fifty and with the help of her two friends, Chuck quickly forgot about Blair and what she was doing on the stage.

Looking around Blair was pleased to see that only Dan and the waiters were present since Victrola technically wasn't open yet and the only people Chuck had invited was Nate and herself, since he had changed it to a commissary party, then back to a victory party but by that point it was late notice and a Saturday night.

Blair slowly slid the zipper down on her dress, before stepping out of the material now billowed at her pumps. Swaying her hips slightly she kept her eyes locked on Dan's as she moved slightly forward.

The transvestite waiter, Oliver, came up to Dan and asked quietly. "Who's that girl?" There was unmistakable awe in his voice as he watched the way she moved about the stage, comfortable in her body and exceptionally flexible. However he quickly sensed he was intruding on a private moment. "You go, baby vamp." With that he turned away and sought out the other employees, dismissing them for the night he made sure he kept his young boss occupied.

Oliver moved the pair over to a secluded corner away from young Charles' eye sight. He placed the young man in his car sending him home, knowing that he was too drunk and stoned to remember half the events that had occurred that night, so if he left the young couple alone Oliver knew his job was done.

He had quickly gained a soft spot for the petite brunette and the disheveled young man. They held such a pure love and joy about them, that it gave him hope and pulled at his heart strings allowing him to root for them. Turning to the bar her left them alone, knowing they would be okay, too lost in their own world to notice as he cleaned up.

Dan ran his hands along the soft material of Blair's new teddy. His hands skimmed the pearly white skin and twisted in her full hair. Blair rubbed her body against his. Moving his hand further down, she directed him to her bare core. Dan's breath was quick and light against her skin as he explored her nether regions. Blair loved the contrast of Dan's warm, soft hand inside her and the rough material of his jeans against her sensitive skin.

"Mmm" Blair's words strung together in incoherent moans as she slowly stroked him through his jeans. Tugging on the zipper, Blair maneuvered her hand, smirking as she came to discover that he to had forgone underwear.

"Blair-" Dan's pleading was cut off as her grip around him tightened. Dan could feel himself reaching his release, it had been building since she had started her little strip show. He had fought stroking himself the whole time before he realised he didn't want to close his eyes in pleasure and miss any part of uncovering her body. Reigning in his release so as to not spill his seed all over her hands in public, he moved his own hand to her clitoris and moved in small bursts. He felt her clench around his hand as her second hand moved to a small spot under his testicles. Dan's own release was imminent.

"Just let go." Blair's voice was drowned in desire and Dan couldn't stop himself from complying, yet somehow all he experienced was an orgasm. Not a single drop was released into her perfect hands. Blair rode out her own orgasm and looked at him, amazed at just how many times he had her orgasm in the past twenty four hours. At Dan's puzzled look Blair explained what had just happened. "I stopped you from ejaculating, if the Pubococcygeal muscle is pressed right prevents you from releasing. I figured you probably didn't want that to happen in public so I stopped it." Blair shrugged as Dan kissed her softly. Blair handed Dan a napkin so he could clean his hand. Once they were in better shape Blair simply lay against Dan, kissing him contently.

"Ahem." The clearing of a throat had them breaking apart and Dan instinctually shielded Blair's half-naked body. "You know I really wish I didn't keep finding you like this."

"Eric? What are you doing here?" Blair was not only curious as to why Eric was here but how he found them.

"Chuck stopped by the Palace, wanted to make sure you were with friends and okay. He said he didn't see you leave Victrola. I told him you were in Serena's room sleeping off the break up. Once he left I looked at the clock noticed it was already 3 am and figured you should probably be at someone's house by now." Eric shook his head at them and they both looked like little kids being scolded for stealing a lollypop. "I called Dorota, she said you hadn't returned but she had taken your bag to Dan's and you weren't there either." Dan looked worried at the idea of a Polish housekeeper appearing at the door of the loft but then remembered his Dad, Vanessa and Jenny were all at the exhibit. "Anyway I took a guess and figured you had never left here, turns out I was right. I left a note at home saying I was crashing at Jenny's, so I expect boarding at the loft and easy on the noise level please." Blair and Dan both blushed aware of how loud they could be in the throws of passion, but the fact that it was the boy they both thought of as a little brother that had pointed it out was too much. "Oh and I definitely want some of those waffles tomorrow."

"Well, uh, lets head home then." Dan wrapped Blair in his jacket before they all hailed a cab and booked it back to the loft. All that remained of their time there was a crumpled up, used napkin, Blair's dress and a generous tip for the considerate waiter.

**Paris, France**

**18th November 2007**

Jenny climbed out of the cab and paid the driver. Walking up the cobblestone path to the door, she thought out what she was going to say. Simple, surgical strike.

Raising her hand to knock, she watched as her hand shook slightly and she thought of whether this was the right thing to do, yet her overwhelming desire to be a family again overruled any possible rational thinking.

It was almost midnight back home and she wanted to make it back before Blair's birthday party and after seven and a half hours on a plane, Jenny had decided enough was enough. Knocking loudly on the door she waited. Finally the door creaked open and out stepped a bed-headed blonde. "Jenny?" She wasn't sure if she was hallucinating or dreaming or if this was indeed reality, but it was six o'clock on a Sunday morning and she needed all the reassurance she could get.

"Mom... It's time for you to come home." Alison just stared at her daughter not quite processing the words. She nodded mutely inviting the girl inside. "Pack your bags, our plane leaves in an hour." Her tone left no room for argument, so a half asleep Alison, turned towards her bedroom and began packing. 'When had her fifteen year old daughter become the responsible one?'


	14. Seventeen Candles Part 1

_**Humphrey Loft, New York**_

_**18th November 2007**_

Dan was roughly awoken as Blair bolted from the bed, her body pale and he watched as she rushed to the bathroom. Her feet hit the floor with a resounding thud that had Dan jolting upright immediate. Unease filled his stomach.

Glancing at the clock he noticed it was five in the morning and the early morning sun was streaking the room shades of red, orange and pink. Running his hand across his chin, he got up and walked anxiously to the bathroom. Pushing open the door he found Blair dry heaving into the toilet. Her hands wrapped around the bowl and as she looked at him with tears streaming down her face, her brown eyes wide and scared, he immediately knew this was not her bulimia resurfacing but an unrelated issue. Dan sat down next to her and stroked her back reassuringly.

He pulled her soft curly hair into a ponytail and grabbed a cool cloth. As the water washed away any remaining vomit, Blair's frame shook uncontrollably. Dan's arms pulled her to him and she breathed in his familiar calming smell. Slowly her shaking stopped and Dan helped her up, only to have her lean against the sink and threw up again.

Eric appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, his face a mask of pure worry. Dan shook his head answering Eric's unasked question. Eric stared at Dan amazed that Blair explained her past when she barely opened up to anyone.

"Eric could you grab a bucket from the kitchen and a towel from the linen closet." Dan's voice showed no sign of sleepiness despite his possible two hours of sleep. Eric nodded and ran to get what they needed. Reappearing moments later he was glad to see Blair had once again stopped emptying her stomach. Dan wrapped the towel around her and placed the bucket in her hands before steering her to the couch. Eric shook his head to dispel any remaining sleep.

Dan began running through any foods Blair may have eaten in the last day that could have caused her response, yet they quickly realised anything that she had, Dan had also eaten and Dan was currently fine - despite Blair claiming it was his disease covered Brooklyn that prepared him for instances like that.

"Uh guys, quick question." They looked at Eric who was blushing slightly tying to figure out how to best phrase his following question. Then again Blair and Dan did appreciate bluntness. "Have you been using protection." Eric got his answer when Dan immediately paled. Eric could see his brain analysing the information before a look of determination and slight joy overcame him.

"It doesn't matter because I went with Dorota and had an IUD inserted that's good for another four years." Blair tone was clinical and although what she was stating was true, both Dan and Eric could see the uncertainty in her eyes. Eric quickly saw the same feelings that had Dan had revealed overcome Blair's own face and he knew they would get through whatever happened and they would do it together. However seconds later Blair was once again vomiting into the conveniently placed bucket. Dan took the bucket from her, emptied and rinsed it before returning and picking her up.

"Okay Love, we got to get you to a hospital incase it's anything serious." Eric had never seen her look so frail so he was grateful for Dan's reassuring words and rational thinking. Eric grabbed a coat from Jenny's room and wrapped Blair in it before all three headed out in pajamas. Eric's concern immediately skyrocketed when Blair did not make one comment about their choice of attire and allowed for herself to be placed in the cab.

Clinging to Dan, silent tears of terror ran down her cheek as she thought of all the possible horrid illnesses that could be uncovered. In all honesty Blair was okay with the pregnancy possibility - she could already picture their child and future, and while it would be years earlier than she would have liked she couldn't get that line from Juno about fingernails out of her mind and knew that there was no way she would be able to abort it. Maybe she could go on an 'exchange' to France and Dan could follow Serena's example and leave for 'boarding school'. They could meet up and raise the baby together, Eric could even come along if he wanted.

Dan felt Blair's grip tighten as they approached the glowing light of the hospital sign and he stroked her arm reassuringly. "It's all gonna be okay Love, and these people will be able to help." His fingers twirled her hair as he focused on staying calm for all of them.

Eric got out of the cab first and paid the driver before turning to Blair's side of the car. Opening the door and taking her hand, he steadied her until Dan emerged the yellow vehicle. Together they took her to emergency which was eerily quiet. All the times Dan had come when he was younger either for Jenny or himself the room was always bustling. A kind elderly nurse Dan recognised from his visits was at the inquiry booth and he rushed over.

The woman took one look at Blair, called for a wheelchair and took her into triage. Blair refused to let either of them leave her side, but when they said only one could go with her Dan stepped up as Eric moved back knowing if anyone knew as much or perhaps more about Blair than Blair herself it was Dan. Or Dorota.

The thought of Blair's housekeeper had Eric frantically searching for his phone. Within moments Dorota was informed and on her way over with clothes for all of them. Dan was grateful they had both thought of sleeping with clothes on as his track pants and jumper were protecting him from the biting cold.

"Are you sexually active?" Blair had answered all the questions so far, but as the nurse began asking her question Blair threw up in the bucket again. Dan was slightly relieved as the time between each attack seemed to be getting larger, he knew that Blair was unable to answer the questions so he took over.

"Yes she is." The nurse nodded and wrote the answer down.

"Okay then, what type of contraception are you using?"

"IUD." Dan's response was met with a somewhat impressed look by the nurse who was not used to the boyfriend or sexual partner knowing much about their partner. She hummed in acknowledgement before continuing, she noticed how Dan kept his hand locked in Blair's and despite her unappealing state he only made eye-contact with the nurse to listen or answer a question.

"Hormonal or Copper?" Dan was momentarily stumped before he felt Blair drawing on his palm.

"Hormonal Ma'am." Dan's voice was pleading as he continued. "You'll be able to help her right?"

"We'll do our best Mr Humphrey-"

"Dan. Please call me Dan." He interrupted before sheepishly replying, "sorry."

"I will do my best Dan. Now Blair I'm going to need to take some blood tests, get an ultrasound and perhaps some other tests based on what they reveal."

Blair nodded and squeezed Dan's hand as the blood was drawn. The red-brown liquid filling up tubes at an alarming rate. They were led back through the waiting room and Dan pointed to the room they were going to be in, leaving Eric to wait for Dorota.

The next hour was a test filled, tiring process, yet at the end it was a rather simply solution. She was having an adverse reaction to the IUD and it had resulted in an ovarian cysts that had burst. That combined with the small cold Blair had contracted had lead to the rather unexpected trip to the hospital, so Blair was whisked into surgery moments after the results had come back.

Dan, Dorota and Eric impatiently waited for her to return and then wake up. The cold hospital chairs were not good for their posture but Dan watched as Eric and Dorota slept. Happy to see at least someone would be functioning the rest of the day.

Blair finally stirred at around nine o'clock. Dan was immediately at her side. He stroked her hair lovingly and smiled as her eyes fluttered open, pushing her back into the bed. "Hey B. How're you feeling?" Dan spoke quietly so to not wake Dorota or Eric.

"Fi..." Blair cleared her throat to remove the croak and responded in a equal level. "Fine."

Dan laughed before responding. "You do know what fine means right? Fucked up, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional. So while I'm sure your fine can you use that big brain of yours to give me an actual answer." Blair glared at him in protest but finally gave in.

"I'm a bit sore, but there's no need to get the nurse."

Dan ignored her and moments later the nurse padded in, her scrubs a sickly green colour that Blair immediately criticized. Dan smiled knowing Blair was going to be back to normal in no time. After all she's nothing if not a dictator of taste.

After a rather embarrassing conversation with the kind nurse about various types of contraceptions they should now partake in, they were finally discharged. Dorota rushed around handing them all their clothes and spent at least half an hour sitting next to Blair as if assuring herself that her young charge was in fact okay.

The limo was spacious and comfy, but Dan had given up on sleep long ago. The penthouse came into view and the limo immediately moved to the underground parking. Blair was grateful that ten o'clock on a Sunday when brunch was not on, Gossip Girl's lackey's tend to fall behind. The lack of heels clicking against the marble floor as they crossed the foyer caused all the workers to move and check on their young boss.

Seeing Blair had the majority of them in a tailspin understanding something was wrong. Blair was resting in Dan's strong arms and her body was still relatively sore.

"Hey Dan you still owe me pancakes." Eric was rubbing his eyes trying to remove the will to sleep. It was now edging on ten am and Dan had missed numerous calls from his dad, Jenny and Serena but her figured they waited so long, they might as well wait a little longer.

"No take me to the kitchen I'm going to watch to make sure you don't burn down my kitchen." Blair's voice was all over the place as a result of the painkillers but Dan did what she said anyway.

Within minutes the kitchen staff had a daybed brought into the kitchen and Dan gently lowered her and wrapped her in a blanket. Blair smiled as he kissed her forehead softly before turning to begin the waffles.

"Mm smells good." Dan laughed at Blair's response silently thanking the nurse for the pain medicine she put Blair on. If she couldn't help cook the food at least she gave Eric and Dan a new source of entertainment.

_**Cafe in Brooklyn, New York**_

_**18th November 2007**_

Serena sighed as she stared at her phone again. Twirling a strand of blonde hair around her finger as she contemplated what to do next. The small cafe she was at actually had rather nice decor and had a very open feel about it.

"Hey." An awkward but somewhat familiar voice sounded next to Serena's ear. Glancing up she took in the way the young girl before her tied the apron around her middle. So she must be working. Examining her face a bit more Serena finally managed to peg it. Her tanned skin and large brown eyes combined with a mop of curly black curls it was the one and only Vanessa Abrams.

"Vanessa. Hi." Serena tried to appear chipper but it seemed the plan was failing her. Even Vanessa knew that an Upper East Side princess would not be caught dead in jeans unless something was seriously up. But she chose to ignore it knowing it either wasn't her place or it had something to do with Dan and that was not something she wanted to think about.

"Nice to see you." Vanessa's tone still held some of the resentment she felt to the earlier blonde, but it was slowly diminishing. Serena was just the unfortunate victim of Vanessa's jealousy with an unrequited love. Yet other than being a part of the UES, she hadn't done anything to offend her.

"This time you're seeing less of me." Serena's charm worked on Vanessa as well as it did on anyone else and she was quickly blushing as she thought of the scene she'd interrupted Yesterday. Laughing awkwardly, Vanessa pushed a stray strand of her hair behind her hair to give her something to do other than stand there like a bumbling fool.

Whenever she was with Dan, Vanessa had been an adequate sparing parter. However it appeared her time away had caused a reduction in her vocabulary leaving Serena to pick up the pieces of the conversation.

"Sorry about that. Walking in when you were, you know..." Trailing off as she was unsure how far they had gone, left Vanessa picking at her sleeve awkwardly trying to figure out what to say next.

"Yeah." Serena tried to think of a way to remove the awkward tension, yet as she opened her mouth Vanessa began talking. Her eyes focused solely on the orange, plastic menu in Serena's freshly manicured hands.

"So your up reasonably early, for a Sunday anyway. What'd you do last night?" Vanessa quickly realised what may have happened and how her question may have been construed so she quickly backpedaled. "Oh, my god. I totally didn't mean to pry." The sincerity in her words shocked Serena as she was so used to a world where everyone had an agenda and her life being on display courtesy of Gossip Girl.

"You're not prying. Not much, I _was_ waiting for Dan to arrive, but it appears he's got better things to do than answer my calls." Serena's nails tapping on the tabletop was the only sign of her frustration and Vanessa felt a temporary superiority at the idea that Dan would always answer her phone calls but readily ignore his girlfriend. "So I called my friend Nate, he...um...he's going through a rough time right now with his family. Dan actually suggested I call him last night, he seemed a bit out of it though so I figured it'd best to call him now. And now I'm rambling..." Serena trailed off amazed she had let so much go. Serena's hair fell slightly obscuring her face and tapped the phone waiting for news from either Dan or Nate. Anything really to distract her.

Vanessa nodded dumbly as she looked down at Serena. "Anyway, are you ready to order?" Vanessa's brown eyes never left her white notepad as she waited for an order to be made. Serena began to reply when an all to familiar voice called from the doorway.

"Serena! Hey!" His eyes held the usual gleam but it seemed a bit duller than their normal state, his happiness seemed forced and there were bags under his eyes, the only flaw to his usual Adonis like appearance. He quickly kissed her on the cheek and Serena couldn't help the slight blush that stained her cheeks, Nate had always had that affect on her. His shirt was wrapped nicely around his defined chest, his toned legs exposed in shorts and he seemed to have come from a run.

Vanessa stood there mouth agape as slowly her eyes met the green-blue ones she had been dreaming about for the past week. He looked just as good as he had at the party and a part of her was turned on by the preppy look. Something she could never imagine Dan in, she cringed as she realised she had once again compared the two people she currently had feelings for and felt ashamed that the boy who had been her childhood friend was not winning.

His bright smile caused a familiar warmth to flood through Serena and she wanted Vanessa to evaporate. "Hey, I'm Nate." He held his hand out to Vanessa. His hand was surprisingly smooth and she jumped slightly at the spark she felt.

"Vanessa." Both were uncharacteristically shy as he brought her smooth 'light mocha' skin to his lush lips. Serena sat and watched the interaction with silent jealousy. Nate was hers, her back up, the one she could always count on being there for her, always in love with her, but as she watched him interact with _Vanessa_ it became clear that there was a new subject of interest. She tried to reassure herself that it was simply an instance of men and their toys, but no matter how much she tried she couldn't deny that growing glint in his eyes, the glint that used to be solely for her, much to Blair's chagrin and for once she understood what it was like to be Blair Waldorf - best friend and always second choice to Serena Van Der Woodsen. And Serena could tell you now it's not a good feeling.

It appeared Vanessa and Serena weren't going to become friends anytime soon. Not with Nate Archibald in the way. Nate's green eyes were fixed on Vanessa and her doe eyed faux innocence. Serena faded to the background for the first time in her life and she thought of something interesting. Chuck. That's what it all came down to - if there was anyone she could use to make Nate jealous, Chuck was the guy.

_**Humphrey Loft, New York**_

_**18th November 2007**_

Dan stalked into the penthouse close to midday, blinked a few times turned around walked out and walked back in before making his presence known.

"Hey, Dad. Jenny. And-and Mum." Dan shook his head as they all looked up from their plates, each pretending nothing was weird. He was now extremely grateful that he'd ignored his phone and was forced to put this off. Dan's footsteps echoed through the loft each thud ominous and foretelling of the imminent argument.

"Hi, honey." Alison smiled at her son, but saw his eyes closed off to her in a way they had never been before - despite everything he knew about the situation. Alison looked down ashamed to see the emotions crossing her son's face. Dan's hair was messed and his eyes puffy but they could all see the barely restrained anger simmering beneath the surface.

"Well, look at this. The whole family's together... eating waffles." Dan smirked in a way that made both Rufus and Jenny shrink back, that wasn't the smirk of their Dan, that was a smirk more fitting to someone with a plan, someone with power. _'Someone like Blair Waldorf'_ Jenny thought ruefully. Still she pushed past her fear and planted a smile on her face. Her hair was tied up in a way it hadn't been since she was little and Dan wished their parents would be honest and tell Jenny what was happening.

"Want one?" Jenny's act was good but a perk of dating Blair Waldorf - secretly or not - was that you learnt how to read people. So despite his best intentions he snapped at his sister.

"You bet." Jenny looked pleased and excitedly started to get up. Rufus put a hand out to stop her seeing Dan hadn't finished. However before he had the chance to push her back down Dan spoke again. His voice was cold and distant, calculative almost. He was a stranger to his own family. "Just one question. Am I the only one who thinks this is extremely weird? I - I mean, given everything." Jenny sat down and resumed looking at her plate, letting the hope wash out of her.

"Dan, just forget about it. If Dad can let it go, so can you." Jenny immediately clamped her mouth shut but it was too late the damage was eyes bounced back and forward between her parents before setting her eyes to counting the cracks on the roof.

"What do you mean, let it go?" Rufus' voice was weary and resigned as he realised both his kids knew the truth. His hand ran across his face and pulled on the ends of his hair as he held in the glare that he wanted to send his wife. Jenny was studiously avoiding them, so Rufus had to take action and he tapped her on the arm, almost afraid to acknowledge the elephant in the room.

"You know, the guy in France." Jenny stated meekly. Her blonde hair falling forward and hiding her face.

"You told her?" They all flinched at Dan's tone and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair trying to cool himself down. He began pacing and muttering himself, knowing that Yesterday Jenny had accepted their parents separation but today they had relit her hope and it was up to them to deal with the aftermath.

"No, of course I didn't tell her." Alison's eyebrows rose in indignation as she glanced at her son and husband. "Rufus?" Alison shot the blame to him as she could no longer stand the look Dan was giving herm but if anything that move just made it worse. It was no wonder they hadn't worked it seemed like it was reflex to throw him to the wolves before they would get her.

"I would never." Rufus stared at his wife with cool, uncaring eyes.

"I overheard Dan and Dad talking." Jenny provided, stopping the argument in the process. Her hair was now platted as she tried to find something to do with her fingers.

"He heard us arguing on the phone."

"Yeah, if you want to keep secrets, maybe we should all abandon the loft and move to a place with more walls." Dan couldn't believe the words had fallen from his mouth, but it didn't matter now. Turning on his heels, he retreated into his room. Feeling his phone ring in his pocket he pulled it out grateful that he was alone. However Dan knew it was only a matter of time before one of them arrived so he snapped open his phone.

The door slammed shut with a resounding bang as Jenny sighed. Her parents were stuck in a stare-off so she picked herself up and moved the plates to the kitchen. The wooden counter was familiar underneath her fingertips and as she traced the various engravings that charted significant moments of her youth she wondered how they had gotten to here. Her eyelids shut to hold in her tears, Jenny wasn't sure what she had been expecting but this wasn't it. Leaning against the counter, she ignored the wood pressing against her skin and went to her happy place. Blair's party not only provided another instance for her to prove herself as she had been invited but gave her another place to plot against Chuck.

"Hey Dorota..." Dan quickly trailed off as her frantic voice took over and he tried to understand what she was saying. "Slow down. Breathe...alright now repeat." Finally closing the phone he sighed as he tried to figure out how to deal with Blair's minor breakdown and get her to the party in time. Dan stopped pacing and slumped into the chair, looking out the window he focused on the clear blue sky, the bright white clouds contrasted with the grey of the city buildings but the whole scene was repainted on a mural to his right. Closing his eyes he pictured Blair in his mind and felt the tension leave him. Slow deep breaths were the only sounds in the room, even the Brooklyn traffic disappeared. Dan's mind was blank and he knew what to do. Resting both feet on the ground with a quiet thud, Dan hummed happily as he grabbed his black jacket that was strewn haphazard over his bed and prepared to leave. A new goal in mind.

"Hey." One word. He hated how she only had to speak one word and he stopped what he was doing, but she was his mother after all. "Can we talk?" Hope permeated through her voice and Dan wished it didn't cut him to the core. His breath came out shaking and he gripped his phone tighter in his hands it was now or later.

"Well, that depends. Are you-" Dan coughed and cleared his throat, annoyed at how young and hopeful he sounded. "Are you back for good?"

"I don't know." Alison's words were true and she flinched as she saw Dan's disappointment reflected in his eyes. Dan didn't particularly care one way or another, but he knew she was lying to herself, to him and worst of all she was lying to Jenny and his dad.

As Dan shook his head and turned to leave, Alison quickly spoke up again. "Your father and I haven't really had a chance to talk, so..." trailing off again as she realised even she was unsure what she wanted to say. Alison's hands twitched as she wanted to touch his arm, get his attention, get some response other than a cold disinterest or disappointment.

"Well, do you want to come back, or do you wanna live in Paris with, uh, 'Neighbor Guy'?" Dan felt betrayed by the man and refused to use his name preferring Jenny's term. Dan was simply grateful that Jenny didn't realise Alison went to Paris _for _him. Quite honestly Dan wasn't sure Alison understood herself. But he had always been perceptive and people's actions and motivations had been a particular strong point. He sighed as he noticed she wasn't even paying attention to him but had focused her attention on an old engraving by the door. Alison's artistic abilities had never really been inherited by Dan, but one glorious day he had engraved a poem onto the doorframe. Every word from the heart, each one a solid description of his family. They had not been too happy to see what he had observed about them and the use of the word 'abandon' and 'unfulfilled' in regards to his mother had been taken especially hard and until a few months ago they had not been true. Yet Dan had seen in the woman who gave him life, what the others were blind to. Unfortunately that was still true.

Dan squeezing past her to leave through the door brought Alison back to the present and this time her hand did move and she pushed him backwards into the room. Dan stumbled and steadied himself on the door his gaze fixed on the wooden floorboard at his feet as he tried to calm his temper it was only when she started speaking did he meet her hollow eyes.

"Okay, look, Dan, I understand that you're mad, all right? And I'm not gonna defend what I did." Alison's tone grew cold and defensive as she fought back the urge to glare at her son. Lowering herself onto the unmade bed she shifted uncomfortably under his judgmental gaze.

"No, you-you don't get it, do you?" Dan ran a hand through his hair and looked back out the window, wishing he could see Blair, have her standing next to him, offering him support. "You think I'm only mad about the cheating?"

Alison stared at her son, shocked at how easily he had said what for everyone else was the big elephant in the room. The subject they danced around and pretended had never occurred. The subject that was preventing easy communication in a family were getting a word in used to be a hardship. "Okay. What else?"

"Maybe that you promised you would be home by the end of summer, and then you weren't. Maybe the fact that you left at all." Dan was no longer facing his mother, his back was ramrod straight and his eyes were beginning to water - out of anger not sadness.

"I asked if you were okay with me going away, and I'd hoped that if there was a problem, you would say something." Alison's statement was meek and when Dan stared at her his eyes were glassy, yet all she could see was a cool detachment and anger. They were not the eyes of the boy who had sat across from her at Christmas last year, not the eyes that looked upon her with happiness and obviously not the eyes of the eight year old he always was in her mind. Alison silently wondered how long she had been pulling away from her family before she left, because she had no idea who the young man in front of her was.

"Like what? 'Your daughter's a freshman at a school populated by mean girls and date rapists? I think she needs her mom.' Or maybe 'my father is madly in love with you and will probably never get over this?' Why should _I_ have to tell you this?" Dan cruel statement was followed by a dark but resigned laugh that chilled Alison to the bone. Dan's smile was harsh and designed to hurt, this was a side of him no one had seen before as no one had betrayed Dan as much as Alison had. He would have survived and even put up a good front if she had just betrayed him, but his sister and father - that was were Dan drew the line.

Alison watched as Dan retreated out the room. The green door closing and cutting off her view of Dan. Crossing the loft in five long strides he scooped his bag off the worn stool and he began texting Blair, his father's voice cut through his hazy mind momentarily pausing his steps. "Where are you going?"

"Out. I'll call later." Rufus stared after his son wondering who that was since Dan had never been that harsh to either of them. Jenny sighed and prepared to make her leave. She understood that Dan was getting out before he made a mistake he would really regret.

Dan rushed down the stairs loving the feeling of the cool wind hitting his body. The calming sounds of the bustling city and his phone buzzing - a reminder from Blair - had him smiling as he wondered what else could possibly happen today.

_**Waldorf Penthouse, New York**_

_**18th November 2007**_

Blair was groaning as she reached over for the remote. Her lower half still ached from the surgery and Dorota had taken it upon herself to become Blair's medicinal patrol and in doing so made sure Blair didn't get any medicine exceeding her dose. Blair had given up on finding an outfit hours ago and was serious considering ways to get out of this and still keep her reputation. Her brown curls were a mess and the her skin though make up and blemish free was a ghostly white.

Warm arms wrapped around her waist and she was quickly flung over a steady shoulder. Even with her eyes closed she could detect his intoxicating aroma. It was all Dan - old books, nutmeg and vanilla.

"You should really stop letting Dorota use fabric softener on your clothes." She mumbled sleepily into his shoulder.

"Now why would I do that when you love how soft it makes them and how nice it smells." Dan voice was a deep whisper and it made Blair's insides burn. Her thoughts on the matter were completely discarded as she basked in how nice it was to have someone who not only cared for her but listened to her as well. He put up with the extra lavender scent simply because Blair liked it. She turned slightly and pressed a loving kiss to his cheek and smiled as he shivered when her hair brushed his exposed neck.

Blair undressed him in her mind, her eyes running over each lean muscle, that were quickly followed by her fingertips. Dan shivered under her loving caresses and shook her slightly. His voice was lower and huskier despite trying to clear it. "Blair, you really shouldn't do that. You know the doctor said we had to take it easy and allow your body to repair." Dan's eyes were glazing over as he fought to keep his footing, finally glad when he reached the landing. Climbing up the stairs with Blair slung over his shoulder her long legs and short teddy distracting him enough without her fingers running all over his back.

Blair simply returned to tracing as she shook her head adamantly. "Sorry Cabbage Patch, but the doctor never said anything in regards to you being pleasured by me." Blair's own voice was only a fraction more than a whisper. Her hand ran lovingly through his hair as the other one slapped and settled on his butt. Blair could feel her own need growing but knew he was right in terms of how much it would hurt her if they did anything.

"B-Blair, we have to go now or you're going to miss your own party." Dan's words contradicted his actions, he pressed sloppy kisses to her neck as he placed her on the ground. Drinking in her smooth skin and heavenly scent he knew if he didn't get her going now they would never leave the room. Her nails raked down his chest and he fought to keep any sane thought. "If you don't show up you know Serena will come looking for you and Dorota can only hold her back for so long."

Blair hummed against Dan's chest the sound sending pleasure straight to his groin. "I don't care." Blair huffed indignantly, her eyes looked up to meet his and she knew he saw straight through her, part of the fun was the sneaking around and getting away with it. "Fine." she huffed before turning to her closet. A small smirk appeared on her face as she glanced back at Dan who's eyes were closed trying to control his raging teenage hormones. Quickly stripping down Blair emerged holding up 3 dresses. Dan gulped and tried vainly to remember that he still had to get her to the party. Blair shimmied into the smooth pink silk dress and turned to Dan, her smooth bare back taunting him. "Zip me up."

Moving without being conscious of his actions, Dan's was at her side in seconds, his hands reaching out. Dan and Blair closed their eyes briefly as his hand touched her lower back, the electricity passing between them palpable. Once the zipper was secure Dan kissed the exposed plain of her back. "No sorry you can't wear this one." Dan murmured as he realised that Blair now sported a fresh hickey. The grey one she slipped on afterwards was backless and Dan immediately shook his head as he picked her up and pulled it off, his eyes darkening as she shook her curls until they settled - perfectly framing her face.

Blair moaned as Dan's fingers massaged her body, his familiar hands easily manipulating the tense knots across her neck, back and hips. She quickly cursed the nurse for telling Dan that they would have to take it easy for the next few days. If she had just told Blair she would have nodded and then told Dan everything was fine. _'That's probably why the nurse told Dan.'_ Blair thought as her annoyance towards the kind old lady grew.

Finally Blair pulled on a ruffled shear black dress. It clung to her curves and Dan's eyes darkened appreciatively. The small cap like material on the sleeves while kind of a set back helped cover up one of Dan's miscalculated marks. He hummed in delight as her ran his fingers down her shoulders. A slight gasp escaped his lips as she pushed him against her chair and straddled him. She could feel just how much he wanted her and he could feel the heat being emitted from her core through the many layers of fabric between them. The new find only resulted in increasing his desire.

Blair looked Dan over with a critical eye and decided he couldn't go like that. His hair was smooth underneath her fingers as she moved it until it achieved the slightly disheveled look she wanted. Pulling his brown jacket off, Dan chuckled as she looked at it as if it had caused her great harm. His shirt quickly followed and Blair let her hands linger before she turned to retrieve the black dress shirt she had Dorota pick up. They had a section within his clothes in her closet that was specifically for 'Dan Humphrey budget approved yet appropriate/passable attire' for functions such as these. Dan accepted the shirt and she watched the muscles in his chest and arms ripple as he pulled it on.

Blair smiled sweetly at Dan as she leaned in for a soft kiss. While it grew they both restrained from tearing each others clothes off. Their tongue's battled for dominance and Blair sighed happily as Dan's warmth flooding her being when she surrendered and folded into his chest. Dan's hand were wrapped in a secure but loving embrace and he once again marveled at how well they fit together.

"Seriously." Eric's voice floated into their little bubble of happiness. "At least you two are dressed this time." Dan and Blair both blushed profusely leaving Eric laughing as he pulled them out the door. While he loved teasing them he often enjoyed just watching their quiet _dressed_ moments, even the ones they didn't know they had as it was not only peaceful but it gave Eric hope. Hope that one day there would be someone who was the Blair to his Dan.

Blair slung her arm around his shoulder and ruffled his blonde hair, her laughter was light and honest in response to his huff if disapproval at his actions. Dan had one hand wrapped tightly around Blair's waist giving it one final squeeze before removing it to open the limo door for her. The driver smiled as he watched the three file in. Over the last few weeks, he like the other regular regular employees of the Waldorf's had grown used to Dan's ways of doing things. The women often swooned at his actions, claiming proof that chivalry wasn't dead. The men were simply astonished that the young man had the courage to do many of the things they hadn't been confident enough to do at his age. However it was the overall change in Blair and the glowing light that surrounded her that made all the difference to the staff. While none were as close as Dorota, watching Blair grow up had left it's mark on each of them and they were glad to finally see her happy.


	15. Seventeen Candles Part 2

**Kati's Brother's Place, New York**

**18th November 2007**

"Hey, guys!" Serena's chirpy voice called out to Dan, Blair and Eric as they stepped into the elevator. "B, you look great." Serena's smile caused an involuntary smile back as Blair looked at her friend and wished that she could have left them for a while longer. "Hey Dan."

Dan leaned forward and kissed Serena's cheek but she seemed too distracted to even notice the unusual greeting. "Serena." For Dan the novelty of Serna Van Der Woodsen had long left and her constant good moods and inability to face issues head on caused a lot of problems between them and Dan was fairly certain if their relationship was real he would have written a lot of melancholy stories by this point.

"Hey sis." Eric stated. Serena stared at him confused as to how he was acting as if it was normal for him to show up at a party Serena wasn't sure he was invited to, arrive with the birthday girl (his sister's best friend) and his sister's boyfriend all minus said sister.

"Eric." Serena's smile didn't quite reach her eyes as she realised just what her time away at boarding school had done to their relationship. He barely looked like the Eric she had left a year ago and it was definitely not the Eric she had seen in the Ostroff Centre - all alone and isolated from his friends and family, however at the moment Serena wasn't quite sure where she sat in all that. It appeared that despite never having a relationship - sisterly or otherwise, with Blair until Serena returned, he had once again chosen Blair over her.

Eric seemed to know what Serena was thinking and shook his head in annoyance at how self-involved Serena could be sometimes. He ran his hand through his hair in a Dan like manner and Blair stifled a laugh. Teetering on her heels, Blair smiled as the doors began to close.

"Hold the elevator." Eric's hand rushed out and held the open button. Dan's head snapped up at that voice and he looked in confusion as a familiar head of hair came into view.

"Hey Vanessa?" Dan's statement came out as more of a question and Vanessa's big brown eyes looked into his with more happiness than Dan had seen in a while. The reason for this apparent change in mood rounded the corner seconds later. Eric didn't miss the look passed between Dan and Blair and knew that this was not going according to plan. 'Then again when did Blair's plans ever really work out.' Eric looked at Blair apologetically even though she had no way of knowing what he was thinking, she had this weird ability to appear almost psychic.

"Dan! Sorry I didn't get a chance to call you today." Dan simply nodded in response figuring it was better than trying to understand what just happened. "Hey, Blair...right?" When Blair nodded in equally confused manner Vanessa continued. "Happy Birthday." Vanessa's eyes showed no anger or jealousy even though she clearly knew what had happened between Nate and Blair, her tone was honest and kind. Blair couldn't help but smile back as she thanked Vanessa.

Vanessa's statement seemed to kickstart Nate and Serena. "Yeah Happy Birthday B." Serena smiled as if she had simply been sidetracked but she had always remembered the night was about Blair and not herself. "Happy Birthday Blair. Here." Nate handed Blair a present just as Chuck joined the steadily filling list. "Here's mine." Chuck placed it on top of Nate's before continuing. "Oh and we made sure they weren't the same thing when we picked them up." Blair opened both boxes and pulled out a beautiful diamond waterfall necklace and a matching bracelet.

"Cabbage Patch make yourself useful." Blair handed him the jewelry before turning her back to him. Dan slid the necklace over Blair's bare skin and muffled a laugh at the goosebumps that had risen. Eric was the only one who could see Blair's neck at the angle she was standing and he quickly understood the other reason behind getting Dan to put it on. Apparently Dan had marked Blair rather obviously so he figured she had probably done something to either get him incredibly angry or horny, either one would lead to the mark.

Once the necklace was clasped firmly in place, Dan rearranged her flowing tresses. Lifting her wrist gently, he added the sparkling jewels smirking as he felt her pulse racing underneath his fingers. Blair now looked every bit Upper East Side Princess and there were no snarky comments in Dan's mind. Her beauty was blinding. Her stature commanding and her face demanding. She was officially in her zone.

"Who'd have thought they'd match the earrings I gave you." Eric's tone was teasingly sarcastic as he looked at Blair and smiled at how beautiful she looked. "It's not like anyone put the collection on hold or anything." Serena looked at her little brother stunned that he had gotten her something. Serena herself had been so wrapped up in her own drama that she hadn't gotten Blair a gift.

"Well B you know you're going to have to wait for tomorrow to get my gift, I refuse to give you your birthday gift on any day other than your birthday." Being a part of the Non-judgmental breakfast club had it's perks, the best for Serena was when they all nodded like they didn't know she was too self-focused and forgot. Dan was still holding Blair's coat and saw it as an excuse to let her know he was still here if she needed him.

"Excuse me, but does 'her Majesty' want her coat." Dan's mockery resulted in a loud laugh from Eric, a 'seething glare' from Blair and a small chastise from Serena. Vanessa and Nate were too wrapped up in their own little world to even hear. While Chuck simply expressed his dislike for the Brooklynite by scowling at him. Nevertheless they all watched as Dan held up the jacket and Blair slipped her arms in. Only Eric was aware of the intimacy to the gesture and it made him clear his throat before any of the others noticed.

Finally the elevator doors opened to the penthouse. "Serena! Blair! Happy birthday!" Kati and Iz raced up and hugged the two girls knowing that beating Penelope made then that much closer to the top.

"Oh, my God, Kati. Your brother's place looks fabulous." Kati beamed at Blair's praise and but quickly brushed it off with a flick of her hair.

"Yeah, I know, right?"

"I know. It's incredible. Come on, guys. Let's check it out." Serena grabbed Blair and rest followed Kati and Iz who were dressed in matching Japanese school girl outfits. There hats secured safely on their heads with bobby pins. Dan wondered who's idea the whole Japanese theme had been as he knew Blair had not been the mastermind behind this otherwise every single person would be in an appropriate outfit and without it you would not be able to stand within 100 feet of the door. The only person he had ever seen be an exception to that rule was Serena and she only got in with the help of his sister who had designed the invitations, thereby making another one for Serena.

They all settled around a table in the middle of the room and watched as the sushi was brought to them. Serena said one or two words of thanks and the rest of the party stood amazed as Blair conversed with them as easy as she was speaking English.

Serena was perched on one side but two seats away from Blair as she had insisted that she sit between Chuck and Dan which would have been a volatile combination. Serena studiously ignored Chuck's presence choosing to focus on Dan and Blair. Yet as the evening went on it appeared Dan had changed his mind about Chuck and his various degrees of usefulness.

"Your not entirely horrid Humphrey." Chuck had to admit Dan wasn't that bad, his comments even bordered on funny.

"Whatever you say Bass." Dan monotonous reply caused Chuck to raise an eyebrow, there wasn't even a large dig at him in the statement. It was definitely an interesting development in their acquaintanceship. Being enemies would require energy that neither were willing to waste on the other.

Serena was tired of being ignored by Nate and Vanessa, even by Ericand not understanding the conversation between Dan and Blair, even Kati and Iz were too busy sucking up to Blair to pay attention to Serena. Her blonde hair flying around as she jumped up and announced to the group that it was Guitar Hero time and that she would destroy them.

Vanessa seeing a worthy opponent went after her as did Nate and Chuck. Finally it was Eric, Dan, Blair, Kati and Iz. All seated comfortably around the table. Kati and Iz while having their own conversation were still listening to every word Blair and Dan said to each other hoping to impress Blair with their own thoughts on the matter. However it appeared there was never a time.

"Kati, Iz go somewhere and do something." They both looked down at Blair's dismissal, their annoyance quickly declined as they realised this was the first time Blair had considered them something close to equals. This was the first statement she had made to them as her 'minions' for at least 2 hours and they were not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. In the background they noticed Vanessa and Nate were playing Guitar Hero while Serena and Chuck were no where to be seen.

The conversation flowed from William Faulkner to Audrey Hepburn to John Hughes. Each providing compelling arguments that kept Eric easily entertained and actually learning. An hour had easily passed and no one had bothered them and they were too wrapped up in their own world to care. That all came to a shuddering holt when a symphony of ringtones was be heard. Instantly the music was lowered and everyone pulled out their phones. It was like a choreographed dance, Gossip Girl started the music and everyone turned to watch not only the show but the repercussions.

_**When Lonely Boy's world comes crashing down who's he got to turn to? Spotted - A certain blonde caught in a lip-lock with a devious brunette. Oh S didn't anyone tell you I see all. Welcome to the UES V, we hope you enjoy your stay. But beware we know N has always had a weakness for tall blondes when they call.**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

Dan glanced at the photo accompanying the blast. His eyes barely widened, the change was imperceptible even to the hawk like eyes of their fellow party goers. Serena and Chuck were in the midst of a passionate make out, the sheets bunched at their sides their clothes strewn across the floor. Vanessa and Nate could clearly be seen through the full length window behind them and were leaning into each other as they looked at the skyline. The lights of the city reflecting on their skin, giving an almost romantic picture if you ignored the foreground.

Blair swore quietly as she tried to figure out what to do next. Eric nudged them both and pointed out that every eye in the room was currently on the pair that were being 'betrayed' by their partners. Dan simply leaned backwards and appeared more relaxed than anyone had ever seen the brooding writer act.

"Did you guys see this? I can't believe gossip girl would do this to her on her birthday." The crowds decision was unanimous. Despite her ruling with an iron fist and judgmental comments, they all understood that the other candidate for Queen was Penelope and that if Penelope was ruling they might as well all go to hell. At least with Blair they were mainly able to live their lives and if they didn't want to participate in the kingdom that was fine, they just wouldn't expect to be invited to parties such as this one. Penelope's reign would simply chew out more Penelope's and that was a thought no one wanted to continue.

"You know what? Maybe she's wrong." Iz said standing up for her leader. She gently touched her hair to make sure it was fine as she addressed the audience.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Kati stated as she continued on their train of thought. She too made sure her skirt was perfectly straight and reinforced that there was no problems amongst Blair and her minions.

"Blair, hey, I'm so sorry. I never would've thought that this would happen." Jenny's voice floated through the crowd as she moved towards the table. A large covered canvas under her arm.

"I hope the slut gave him herpes." Iz spat out. They loved Nate, but Blair was the one who could destroy them. So if it came down to choosing sides everyone they knew would be on Blair's side.

"Cheater totally deserves herpes." Kati said with as much ire, her foot twitching in anticipation of what's to come.

"He isn't cheating." Everyone glanced at her confused. "We broke up, okay? You satisfied?" Blair looked each and every person in the eye till they understood that this did not change anything she was still Queen B. Her hair was as perfect as ever, not a single crease in her clothes, her make up was flawless and her temper was perfectly in check.

As for Dan... The once upon a time 'lonely boy' writer from Brooklyn was quickly the person on interest. "What?" Dan huffed, his eyes rolling as if this was too petty and beneath him. "It was bound to happen, we broke up Yesterday." Blair inwardly smiled at his ability to lie so convincing and quickly. No one even batted an eye or questioned his statement. Instead Serena quickly became the topic of discussion - everyone criticizing how quickly it had taken for Serena to already hook up with Chuck.

Amoung the crowd Dan was already beginning to rise in the ranks, those who were still popular - because lets face it not just anyone who got invited to Blair Waldorf's party - but not 'in with Queen B' level popular realised how easily Dan Humphrey had woven his way into the group people they had spent years trying to reach. Suddenly Dan Humphrey became somewhat of an idol.

Jenny sat down at the table, looking pointedly at the rings in the wood. Once the room had dispersed Dan spoke up. "It was you, wasn't it Jenny. You sent the blast."

Jenny looked up and her lip quivered slightly. She started to speak in one long jumbled mess. She had been so frustrated with her parents she had decided to see what she could do to screw over Chuck. It had become somewhat of a hobby for both of them, seeing how far the could push the other. Yet as the elevator door had opened, Chuck caught her eye and winked as Serena pulled him down a hallway. Jenny had quickly left, changed into a more revealing dress and returned with Blair's present. The draw had been too strong and she had walked down the hall, her heart beating in her ears and as she pushed open the door. The sight of them tangled in the sheets, infuriated her. Sure there was a flash of jealousy but aside from the fact that Chuck was hers to screw figuratively and literarily - if the time ever came - was not the issue. The problem was you mess with one Humphrey, you mess with them all. She had only taken the photo to show Dan what Serena had done, but as she turned to leave she heard Chuck moan in pleasure and it was too much. Her fingers automatically sent it to Gossip Girl before she had even processed what she was doing.

"Just the one about Chuck and Serena, not Vanessa and Nate. I swear I didn't mean to hurt either of you. I took the picture to show you Dan but then something came over me." Jenny took a deep breath before continuing. "I guess I just wanted something to go right since mum came home and this was not right." Dan sighed as he looked at his sister, silent tears were streaming down her face and he noticed she may have just come to terms with the fact that their parents marriage was over.

Eric watched Dan and saw that he held only concern for his sister, it continually amazed him how much Dan cared and protected Jenny - despite everything she had done to mess with their plans. Sure Serena had tried on occasion to be a good and protective sister but it wasn't in her nature. Blair on the other hand would kill for those she loves.

"Your mum's back?" Serena and Vanessa both stated at the same time, luckily they had only heard the last line but by the way Chuck was glancing at Jenny, Blair figured he had heard the whole recap of her trip to the party.

"Yeah." Dan said not once looking away from his little sister. His fingers gently wiping the tears from her eyes as he gave her a quick but reassuring hug. He felt the fight leave her as she wrapped her arms around him, grateful to have her brother with her.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me your mum came home." Serena started as she looked at Dan accusingly.

"What? You didn't think it was important?" Vanessa questioned hurt seeping through her tone. She blinked her eyes in rapid succession to ward off tears.

"No, no, of course it is." Dan stated trying to cool the conversation until Blair scoffed and looked pointedly at them.

"Why bother?" Blair said looking directly into Dan's eyes. "Just tell them, it's not your fault you didn't tell them Alison came back." Serena and Vanessa looked at Blair fuming that she was able to say his mother's name so conversationally. Blair had decided enough was enough, sure Dan had spent the majority of the day with her and Eric but they both had phones that they had neglected to use.

"You've told me everything, since I was 6." Vanessa's voice wavered and she leaned back into Nate. His arms instinctually wrapped around her waist offering comfort in a way Blair had never seen him do. She tilted her head slightly observing his actions. Serena on the other hand sent him a glare that he didn't even notice.

"Well, you're not 6 anymore, V. Besides as you said earlier you were too busy to return my call." Honestly Dan had no idea what phone call Vanessa was talking about but he just decided to go with it. Perhaps it was his dad checking to see if he was with Vanessa, either way he got his point across. Vanessa had her own life and she didn't need to know every aspect of Dan's. His hands had moved from Jenny's shoulders and he was straitening out her hair wishing there was something he could do to make the hurt go away. "I'm not angry or annoyed at you, you know me better than that. I just want you to be happy and if this is how you achieve that then so be it." Vanessa nodded more out of shock than anything else. But as always Dan was a good friend and looking at Dan she noticed he didn't need nearly as much support as Jenny did right now. The thought made her look down ashamed as she realised the girl she saw as a sister was looking more vulnerable than she had been since she was five. That Jenny may have needed her help and she was not there for him.

"I just- I was just hoping that I would be the person that you would wanna tell these things to now." Serena sighed as she ended her statement. Eric looked at her in confusion, before shaking his head and deciding he didn't want to even attempt decoding her head.

However Dan took the cake with his response. "Have you checked your phone recently." His voice held no anger, no disgust, no real emotion other than a slight mocking. Serena pulled out the device and flipped it open, her face a mask of shock until her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. Still her eyes flicked to Nate to gauge his reaction to the blast. Once again Nate appeared to be intoxicated by Vanessa's simple presence, causing Serena to turn even redder in envy.

Serena's eye movements were not missed by the Dan and Blair. Even Eric noticed it and her hung his head in shame, of course she had done it to get Nate's attention. Everyone except Nate knew he was Serena's backup. If anything went wrong she would always turn to Nate and if Serena had somehow been privy to this devotion he now had for Vanessa, there was no doubt in their minds she would have done anything to turn it back to her.

"Chuck." Dan voice caused Chuck to stop his eyeballing of Jenny's low cut dress and look at him. The look in his eyes was clear. 'You slept with my girlfriend, my sister ratted you out. Everyone is even.' Chuck nodded and Dan turned back to Serena.

"Dan please, I didn't mean for it to happen." Blair nearly laughed at the similarity to their own conversation. "Please Dan tell me what to say, I didn't mean to cheat on you." Once again as Blair looked into her best friend's eyes she saw no regret, nothing to show that she was honestly sorry for what she had done. Dan had come to the same conclusion after he had first met her and therefore had no problems when it came to secretly seeing Blair.

"Serena we broke up." Dan's words were said with so much conviction that Serena actually believed they had and she simply hadn't noticed. Blair and Eric rolled their eyes at Serena's gullibility. Chuck had to give Dan his props, he had managed to take what would have been a major scandal on the Upper East Side and turn it into a simple misunderstanding and a misinformed Gossip Girl blast. "Everything's fine, we'll just stay friends." Serena had never been friends with someone she had dated, but she figured there was a first time for everything, despite how she acted Serena did care for Dan, more than most people knew, but she could see his decision was not up for argument and for once in her life Serena Van Der Woodsen backed down from the fight, besides she now had a new one - Nate and Vanessa were clearly not meant to be. "Kati, Iz. It's almost midnight." Dan called out and they all looked at him shocked he knew what was happening. This was his first Blair Waldorf birthday party and he already knew what happens. Dan sighed and looked at the people around him, lifting an eyebrow as if to say 'it doesn't take a genius to figure it out.'

"What happens at midnight?" Jenny and Eric asked curiously. There question was answered when the lights dimmed and everyone started counting down. Finally the clocked ticked over. "Happy birthday!"

Kati and Iz arrived with a huge cake, decorated more intricately than most wedding cakes.

"Blair, blow out your candles." Dan encouraged her and they all smiled as Blair lowered her head.

"Make a wish, Blair." Eric's supportive voice came from her right, he squeezed her hand lightly before stepping back.

"It already came true." Blair smiled gleefully. Everyone pondered what could have possibly happened to make Blair smile, since they had been hit with the jaw dropping news in the form of a Gossip Girl post.

Eric realised that for the first time since Paris they were both free. Their story was one that he had asked each of them to recall individually and neither were as happy as they were in France. Eric clapped and smiled as Blair blew out her candles and he hoped just once everything would be okay.

_**Spotted - B. Turning a year older and wiser. What's that? An actual smile on Queen B's face. I know I'm wondering as much as you all are, who made Blair Waldorf smile. Guess this is the gift that keeps on giving. Needless to say this is a better present than my earlier one. 1 piece of advice: Blow out your candles, B. You never know who might find you in the dark.**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

The cake was whisked away and the group fell into silence. "Is that my gift?" Blair asked as she looked at Jenny fondly. The blonde simply nodded and handed it over with a timid smile.

"Happy Birthday." Blair gasped as she slowly removed the cover. Eric looked at the image, then at Jenny and finally at Dan who was smiling warmly at the image. Eric smiled as he wondered if there was anything Dan wouldn't do for Blair.

The blue of the dress was captured in the exact same shade as real life and Blair's face had a look of pure freedom on it. Her brown curls escaping in the wind, begging someone to tuck them securely behind her ear.

"It's beautiful Jenny. Thank you." Blair's words were full of emotion and she was obviously in awe of the young girl's talent. Jenny blushed profusely as she accepted Blair's complement.

"Yeah Jen, truly beautiful." Dan smiled at his sister. Jenny grabbed a glass from the passing waiter and sipped the drink. She smiled, all she wanted was to forget earlier today and not have to go home.

**xoxoxo**

Slowly everyone trickled out of the party until it was only Dan, Jenny, Serena, Eric, Chuck and Blair. Even Kati and Iz had left. Vanessa and Nate had disappeared before the cake was even cut and Blair wished them luck as she had caught the look in Serena's eyes every time she glanced at the pair.

Eric had fallen asleep on Blair's shoulder, she smiled at him and stroked his messy hair out of his eyes. Looking at Serena she had seen the girl was still partying and had moved onto a poor unsuspecting busboy.

Dan had texted his parents as soon as Jenny had started drinking informing them that they were going to crash at a friends. Jenny had been screwing with Chuck's chances at scoring all night and Dan found that surprisingly funny. Like Eric, Jenny was passed out on Dan's shoulder. Slowly he reached over and woke Eric. "Hey E, we're gonna crash at Blair's but your sister is nowhere near ready to leave." Eric nodded understandingly, unlike Jenny he hadn't touched the alcohol and had simply grown tired, they had been up for over 24 hours and even then he wasn't sure you could count the 2 hours of sleep. So it was more like 40 hours.

Eric lent on Blair slightly as they walked out. Chuck walked over to the group and helped Dan support Jenny. Together they made it down to the cab. Sliding in as Chuck bid them adieu before helping Blair and Eric in to a separate cab. They watched as Chuck retreated to check on Serena.

**xoxoxo**

Dorota helped them once they arrived at the building and instantly had fresh pajamas for Jenny and Eric. Leaving them in the guest room as they figured it was best for Jenny to wake up not alone in a unfamiliar room.

"Thanks Dorota." Dan watched as Dorota took care of Jenny, removed her make up and tied her hair up as in case she felt the urge to throw up at night she wouldn't have to worry about her hair. Dorota looked at Dan and smiled, the boy was very similar to Blair in his capacity to care about those he loved.

"Goodnight Mr Dan." Dorota moved past him and he looked over his little sister once more. This world had already gotten to her, there was nothing he could do other than hope to whoever was listening that if she ever got into real trouble she would still come to him.

Blair took Dan's hand and led him back to her room, she could tell he needed to think and that was fine. His hand tightened around hers as thanks. Blair's eyes were peaceful as he looked at her and he could feel the tension leave him. He unbuttoned his shirt and took of his pants before passing Blair her camisole and mini-shorts.

Lying down he shivered as the cool sheets caused goosebumps to rise on his skin. Dan opened his arms and Blair curled in so her face was buried in his chest. The heat of their intertwined bodies quickly warmed the sheets. "Happy Birthday, Love." Dan murmured as he closed his eyes. Blair moved her lips to his for a tender kiss before she too welcomed the darkness.

**Waldorf Penthouse, New York**

**19th November 2007**

Jenny groaned as she tried to lift her head. Her head was pounding and her eyelids felt like they were glued shut. When she turned over and felt a body next to her she sprang up poised to attack. Yet the minute that happened her stomach churned as she dashed to what she hoped was the en suite bathroom. Her head rested against the cool tiles until she heard a deep chuckling behind her. Turning around she came face to face with Eric Van Der Woodsen. "Eri-" Jenny cut herself off with a groan.

"I'll be back." Eric muttered as he ran from the room. Cursing silently as he remembered the bathroom had linked the two rooms.

It was only then that Jenny took in the sound of water running. "Um, hello?"

Blair and Dan froze both grateful that they had the hindsight to use the shower and not the bath today. The glass shower was tinted a deep pink that showed very little and the steam helped obscure the outlines of their bodies. Silently fighting over who took the bullet they figured she was more likely to leave if she found out it was her brother in the shower, besides he could kick her out without being rude.

"Hey Jen. How you feeling?" Dan tried to keep his voice as level as possible and clamped a hand over Blair's mouth.

"Uh okay." Jenny didn't even sound convincing to herself. "Why are you here? Wherever here is. Why am I here?"

"There was no way I was willing to go home with you drunk, even I'm not that suicidal. We're at the Waldorf's. Think of your being here as a thank you. Mine is that I refused to leave you here and I think Blair is rationalising it as community service." Dan quickly shut his mouth on Blair's shoulder to smother a moan. Her hands were wrapped firmly around his member and she had a dangerous glint to her eyes as if challenging him.

"Oh." Jenny managed. Her head was violently pounding. Dan took a breath and prepared himself.

"Hey Jen, why don't you go down to the kitchen. I'm sure Dorota - I think her name was - will be able to give you some aspirin." He bit his lip so hard he could taste blood and fought to contain his moans. Finally fed up with her games he decided to play back, backing Blair against the wall and ran his tongue along her breast. Blair bucked against him and he shook a finger at her remembering full well what the doctor said. Instead he held her waist against the cool tile and kissed a path down her stomach. Kneeling on the floor Dan kissed everywhere except where she wanted him. Blair had stopped playing and was simply fighting to remain standing when her bones and muscles were turning to jelly. Dan could still here Jenny's breathing and removed his mouth from Blair's upper thigh. "Jenny, go!" Realising he sounded to harsh he continued, "trust me there will be something in the house that Blair will have had to take in the past. Those Upper East Side girls know how to party and I'm sure her nanny has had to clean after her before." Dan's statement was perfect with regard to how he used to view this world.

"Dorota is not her nanny." Jenny protested but when she realised she was getting no response from him, she stormed out and bumped right into Eric who said he was going to take her to the kitchen were Dorota had some painkillers. Jenny huffed in annoyance as she realised Dan was right.

Blair sighed into Dan's hand when he finally returned to pleasuring her. Careful not to do anything the doctor termed too vigorous, Dan gently applied soft kisses to her nether regions and Blair's legs instantly shook. Dan ran his finger over her hip and kissed his way back up till he reclaimed her lips. Blair could taste herself on Dan and pushed her body further into his. There tongue's fought for dominance until Dan felt Blair's hand return and begin running up and down his shaft. "Fuck Blair." Dan's pants grew until he finally let go. Blair kissed him again as he fought to control his shaking.

Nuzzling his ear as she turned off the shower. Blair leaned out and grabbed two towels before they turned back to her room. Dan quickly dressed knowing Jenny wasn't used to him taking long showers. Blair knew she had to mind her time until getting up, so as she walked around the room she let her mind wonder and found herself smiling at the fact that was officially the best birthday ever.

**xoxoxo**

Jenny's head was on the counter when Blair walked into the kitchen she smiled warmly at Dan before putting on her game face. "Humphrey, you better not have touched anything I can't throw away." Jenny groaned thinking Blair was talking to her but shut up once Dan started talking.

"Waldorf, always a pleasure." Dan smirked at Blair and thanked Dorota as she handed him a coffee.

Eric quickly tuned the two bickering people - who he considers older siblings - out and focused on Jenny's picture of Blair which was being temporarily stored in the kitchen. His attention was redirected when Jenny slumped next to him at the table. "They do know that what they are doing can be considered flirting. Right?" Eric shook his head and thought about how no one other than Jenny and himself noticed the sexual undertones of their fights. Then again Jenny had only just picked it up and Eric figured it was because she thought Dan would be moping more about Serena.

"Eric, Little J. Time for school, we can't be late just because Cabbage Patch, can't accept that he's wrong."

"Whatever Waldorf." Dan grabbed the money Dorota gave them for food and the spare bag of school supplies she had for them and headed out. It was definitely going to be an interesting day.


	16. Blair Waldorf Must Pie! Part 1

_**The Humphrey Loft, New York**_

_**22nd November 2007**_

"Your so much more energetic on the holidays. You know normal people tend to sleep in when there is no need to get up." Dan's words were mumbled into his pillow as he felt Blair jump onto his bed trying to wake him before she had to leave. His knew hair was sticking out at unflattering angles and smiled slightly when he felt her hand smoothing them down.

"Come on Humphrey, how can you not like Thanksgiving, just wait until you try Daddy's pumpkin pie and then I'll have you converted." Dan stomach grumbled of its own accord as Dan mumbled "traitor" knowing there was no way out now. Blair smirked triumphantly, her hands running down his chest before she patted his stomach affectionately.

"I didn't get my pumpkin pie last year, it became road kill." Dan let his mind back to what had happened that fateful day. He pulled Blair down onto the bed as she smothered her squeals in his shoulder. His hand drew lazy circles on her upper arm, before he sat up startled. "Actually if I remember correctly I saved Serena from getting hit by a taxi. We - Serena and I - were talking, actually thats a lie I was trying to help her and in swoops Miss Blair Waldorf. I believe your exact words were 'You need to keep your hands off of her. Trying to take advantage of her on the holidays.' Of course that was followed by one of your adorable but bone chilling glares and a terse farewell exchange." Dan smiled as if amused by the memory, but Blair frowned deeply as she remembered how she had treated him. Dan's fingers twirled a strand of her brown hair around his finger. "Your hair was shorter and straighter but you still had your headband. It was a deep green colour, more ocean than forest though." Dan smiled as he realised he remembered the exact shade of headband Blair was wearing but had no idea whether Serena had worn a dress or pants - she was no more than a blurry blob with glowing blonde hair, but Blair... Blair was as clear as she usually is, he could trace the lines of her face, track the difference between the two Blairs. The way she was a little rounder now and it simply made her all the more appealing.

Dan's comment of fashion did exactly what he intended it to do and moments later Blair was laughing again, her enjoyment infectious. "Honestly, who gets wasted on Thanksgiving?" Blair asked him in between the laughs. "She said that the holidays are lonely for people and that she wanted wanted to keep them company. I still don't understand how she was standing after so much alcohol." Dan nodded remembering how out of it she had been. "Her mum was freaking out, so my mum was freaking out-"

"Which of course meant you were freaking out." Dan supplied happily, his hand momentarily halting as she moved. Blair leant down and kissed him once before climbing of his bed and heading to the window. Her hair was in a loose bun and he couldn't remember the last time she had put it up so easily and obviously without a mirror, yet to him she looked every bit of gorgeous than she does when she spends hours in front of the mirror.

"We'll continue this later..." Blair promised from her perch by the window. "But you know at least you get food when you sneak out of my place, While I sneak around like a common call girl." Blair pouted her lips before letting the cool autumn air hit her face as she began to move down the fire escape.

Dan's body was hanging out the window as he looked for her. Finally her brown curls appeared a level down from him. His voice was soft as he called out to her, needing her to hear what he was going to say but keep it from the rest of Brooklyn, lest Blair Waldorf actually be called a call girl. "You could never be simply common." Blair couldn't help the smile that graced her face as she looked up at him, bidding him a final goodbye with a wave of her hand, Blair hopped into the car and settled next to Dorota.

The material was familiar against Blair's skin and she easily eased into her loving Polish housekeeper who she viewed more like a mother. Dorota allowed Blair to snuggle into her arm, stroking her soft hair into a more presentable style as she listened while Blair talked excitedly about her plans with Harold and how she was going to make sure Dan had some of their pie.

**xoxoxoxo**

Dan was pacing around his bedroom trying to put together his frazzled thoughts. His hair was still as messy as when Blair had bid him goodbye almost three hours ago and the only change was he had added a sweatshirt to his attire. Dan's phone buzzed breaking him out of his train of thought and when he glanced at the caller ID he was positive he had to be dreaming, even Serena's call was too early for a holiday. "Hey Serena." He answered keeping the yawn from his voice as he realised just how much these two had stopped him from participating in the 'Humphrey Holiday Sleep In' tradition. In Dan's opinion no one should be awake at ten on normal day let alone a public holiday. "Big national holiday. You excited?" Dan was somewhat glad that he and Serena had become friends after the whole 'dating' thing had ended. He was still fairly certain she had no idea how their break up had happened but decided to go along with it anyway.

"Kind of am. Might be the first Thanksgiving in a while that I actually remember." Dan sat down on his bed and kicked his feet up so they were resting against the wall.

"Yeah, I bet." Dan hadn't meant to say that out loud and immediately clamped shut hoping she hadn't registered his slip up. Deciding it was safe but not wanting to push it he decided to switch to an easier topic. "Are you at Blair's?" Blair had been buzzing with excitement for days. She was hardly manageable and he hoped that everything went smoothly. Running a hand down his face, Dan couldn't help but worry about the feeling of dread that had settled in his stomach.

"Almost. Her Dad's gonna be home for the first time since he left, so she's really excited." Dan smiled when he heard Serena's own excitement for her friend. Glancing at his closed bedroom door he knew he couldn't hide forever. Sighing as he collapsed on his bed once more he decided to voice his frustrations to Serena knowing that sometimes unintentionally her carefree attitude was perfect for these situations.

"Oh, well, family reunions are all around then. Uh, we, too, have a full Humphrey household." Dan ground his teeth together as he thought of the charade his parents were putting on. It was doing damage to everyone involved but they were too self involved to notice the strain it was putting on their children.

"Hopefully, it'll stick. Well, it seems like your mum is really trying." Serena tried to infuse some faith into Dan as she wished he would at least forgive the woman, Serena knew what it was like to sleep with someone, wish you hadn't and have people hold onto that one moment of weakness. As her thoughts drifted to Nate, she felt her jealousy bubbling up under his skin. He had been spotted with Vanessa again and Serena was growing extremely tired of the brunette hipster who always stuck her nose where it didn't belong.

"Better Thanksgiving than never." Dan sighed accepting Serena's point. He glanced at the clock knowing Blair needed her friend more than Dan did at the moment and he really hoped that Serena who had been around harold for years could help Blair through the unavoidable awkward first minutes. "Okay, well call me if anything happens."

"Happy Thanksgiving Dan." Serena said as she hung up the phone. Dan let out a breath as he relaxed against his bed, the muscles in his jaw had clenched as soon as he thought of being civil to his mother, but it was the holiday of thanks after all he could try to employ the spirit this holiday evoked.

"Mum, is it really okay to cook with this much heavy cream?" Dan wondered into the kitchen and found Jenny cooking with their parents. Her hair was tied back into two long plaits and she appeared years younger. He sighed, he had noticed she had not been the same since Blair's party and if anything it seemed she decided to play up the little kid card to keep their mum around for the holidays.

"Our arteries give us a free pass on turkey day." Alison smiled at Jenny, grateful that she seemed happy to put the past behind her and instead focused on dispelling the tense atmosphere surrounding Rufus and herself.

"It's a shame our family doesn't have a few hundred more members." Rufus' comment made Jenny laugh and he smiled at her contagious laugh, happy that at least one of them was having fun.

"Do you think I bought too much?" Alison's question had all of them looking at her with identical masks of shock.

"Only by several tons." Dan finally answered knowing they were getting nowhere. He smoothed his hair down as he took in his family's more presentable attire, in his mind he could almost hear Blair berating him but at the same time cheering him on for not giving into the happy family ruse.

"But it's our first holiday back. I wanted to make sure it was special." The snort that escaped Dan had Rufus and Jenny preparing for whatever came next. Alison on the other hand hadn't picked up on her son's newest habit yet and simply looked at him inquisitively

"Mm. I think they call that guilt." Alison flinched slightly at Dan's words and he simply stared at her with that cold gaze that emerged whenever they were together.

"Yeah, I guess they do." Her words were defeated and filled with pain, causing Rufus to feel that small memory of guilt that emerged whenever his wife was in pain. He looked at Dan pointedly and shook his head in disappointment to which Dan rose an eyebrow but looked slightly ashamed.

"But if it means more midnight turkey sandwiches for all of us, then so be it." Rufus understood where Dan was coming from however he wasn't about to ruin this for Jenny either. This was the happiest he had seen her in a while, so carefree and full of life it's what the holidays should be.

"Yeah, see, Dan? Uh, we on this side of the kitchen choose to be positive." Jenny threw a look at her brother and could see Dan calm down. She could tell he was counting back numbers in his head and from the way his hand was clenching and unclenching he had a lot of unresolved issues with their mother but was willing to put those aside for her.

"Yeah, Dan. What's it gonna be? You with us or against us?" Rufus used his fingers to make a gun and mimed cocking it. Dan laughed at his father's actions and Alison seethed as she noticed how easily he reverted back to her little boy when around his father and sister. Looking away from the picture perfect family moment, Alison resumed stuffing the turkey her eyes downcast as tears collected at the side.

"Uh... fine. Fine. But only if I can take the cranberry sauce out of the can. That is my specialty." Dan's voice was small but he was no longer holding any of the rage or mockery of the last few minutes. Wordlessly he grabbed the can from his mother's outstretched hand and turned his back to the counter. Dan just hoped Blair was having a better family reunion than he was.

_**Waldorf Penthouse, New York**_

_**22nd November 2007**_

"I have to find this recipe before dad gets here." Blair was running around the kitchen and Katherine smiled as she watched her young charge. Her hair was swirling around her face, her big brown eyes surveying everything like a hawk. However Katherine couldn't erase that feeling of dread in her gut, especially when Dorota seemed worried and was watching Blair's every move as if the young girl would break at a moments notice. Dorota's hands were smoothing out non-existent creases in her uniform as a way to keep it stable.

"Harold Waldorf's famous pumpkin pie." Serena's excited voice floated over the noise of the kitchen and reached Blair in time for the energetic brunette to swing around and hug her friend. Serena and Blair were a flurry of limbs and words as Blair returned to her searching from within the hug.

"Well, it may have been Bobby Flay's, but it didn't stop my dad from taking credit for it." Blair's shrug had Serena in fits of laughter, it had been years since she had ever seen Blair so laid back and it appeared that having both of her parents around for the holidays was having a positive affect of the youngest Waldorf. Blair's eyes were shining with a glint Serena had never seen from her friend, even in the best days of her relationship with Nate.

"It's gonna be perfect! Look at you. Quite the chipper sous-chef." Blair rolled her eyes at Serena's words but a smile broke through anyway. Her cheeks were flushed and there were no stress lines on her usually hardened face.

"Well, I'm in a good mood. It happens. Sometimes 'cause I increase my Lexapro, sometimes because my dad's in town." Blair's voice contained a joyous lilt and Serena was somewhat wordless to see Blair in such a euphoric daze, she would even go so far as to say she was jealous of her happiness.

"And sometimes, mostly because things are good with a boy." Serena finished Blair's sentence and noticed the radiant smile forming on her friends lips. "You and Nate get back together?" Serena couldn't help the envious undertone to her question and noticed Blair's walls rise a bit. Blair was fine to talk about Nate but she was unwilling to allow Serena to mess with Nate anymore than she usually did.

"You mean since Gossip Girl published pictures of him and Vanessa?" Even the mention of her ex did not seem to bring Blair down so Serena pushed a bit further.

"So that's a no. What's Chuck doing today?" Blair immediately picked up on Serena's questioning and decided to steer her in another direction. Not wanting to talk about Chuck or unintentionally lead the conversation to Dan.

"Why are you asking me? You're the one who had her tongue down his throat last." Serena's face grew red with embarrassment and then rage. "Are you jealous you didn't get to sleep with him first?" Serena's words were obviously a remark about her changing relationship with Nate, but Blair was set to not let Serena win this round. Blair flicked her hair and sent a silent message for Dorota to stand down as the polish housekeeper was preparing to send Serena away.

"There had to be somebody left on the Upper East Side, you hadn't slept with. Like Dan said 'it was only a matter of time' right S." Blair knew she was being cruel playing the Dan card but Serena should have known not to bring up Nate. Serena's eyes burned with ire as she looked upon her on and off again best friend. "Oh and S, leave Nate and Vanessa alone. He's finally happy can't you just be happy for him. He's my friend too and if you are going to hurt him you need to leave. Now!" Blair turned her back on her friend, making sure she got the message. Katherine saw the hurt flick through Blair's eyes before she closed her face off to the world.

"Blair, darling, are you going to help me at all?" Eleanor walked into the kitchen, her arms overflowing with bags and Serena quickly grabbed a few to lighten the load. "Serena, do you know when your mother's arriving?" Eleanor noticed the look passing between the girls as Blair's eyes flicked to Serena's once again and readied herself for whatever was about to happen.

"She's not. We're not doing Thanksgiving here anymore." Serena's voice was polite but Eleanor could see the girl fighting off tears. Her blonde hair was as styled as always, her clothes showed nothing amiss but her eyes they showed pain and betrayal. Eleanor knew her daughter could be heartless sometimes but Blair never really did anything without justifiable means and the look in Blair's eyes furthered her case.

"Oh. why?" Blair was almost certain her mother knew why, but it simply gave Blair permission to say it out loud and she could barely contain the smirk as she confronted her friend.

"Because I uninvited them." Her words were cold and Serena's shoulders shook slightly as she leant in to give Eleanor a kiss on the cheek. Her arm wrapped around the older woman in a familiar hug and Eleanor could smell Serena's usual perfume, memories of last year drifted through her mind and Eleanor couldn't help but compare drunken festivities, childhood friendships and happy marriages to this year's already arguing start.

"Happy holidays, Eleanor." With that said Serena walked out until the sound of her heels clicking on the marble floor was replaced by the ding of the elevator. Eleanor looked at her daughter and sighed knowing things would only get worse when she found out about Harold but now was not the time. Blair shifted uncomfortably until Dorota placed a hand on Blair's arm to calm her.

_**The Humphrey Loft, New York**_

_**22nd November 2007**_

"How's Blair's?" Serena had called Dan presumably to join in the complaining, he was in the process of texting Eric who was protesting his mother's inability to cook. Eric wasn't exactly sure of what had happened between Blair and his sister, but he knew Serena would have had to have done something to warrant their exile. Blair was thrilled about being able to catch up with her father and Serena at the same time.

"Uh, I wouldn't know. She gave me the boot." Serena's voice was layered with many emotions and Dan knew that something had definitely gone wrong.

He stretched on the couch waiting for the storytelling to begin. All she needed was a bit of encouragement. "Wh-she kicked you out of her house? What happened now?"

"Uh, don't ask, but the good news is, my mum is gonna slice us up a pumpkin. Oh, and there's duck." Dan knew that this was probably not the best decision to make today but he knew that no one should be eating duck and raw pumpkin on Thanksgiving. After sorting out the details he head her explaining it to Eric and Lily.

"Thanksgiving at the Humphrey's. Dan invited me, and Eric's friends with his sister, and his Dad's really cool."

"Awesome. I'm leaving the pumpkin." Eric's relieved voice flooded through the phone and Dan almost laughed when he heard the response, ever since he had actually managed to cook the waffles and then let it slip that they were nothing compared to his dad's, Eric had converted to the 'Rufus Humphrey is a God' fan club. Dan was pretty sure their was a monthly newsletter of updates on various Lincoln Hawk information that he had subscribed to.

Looking at the roof Dan continued to listen to the excited chatter of the Van Der Woodsen's and he felt his body relaxing into the well worn cushions, ignoring his family clanging in the background as they danced around the issue of his mother's infidelity. Dan's eyes fluttered to a close as he listened to Serena's quiet babbling, Blair's face danced through his mind, her smile from this morning, he could feel her body resting on his, her unique scent wrapped around Dan and he drifted off peacefully.

_**Waldorf Penthouse, New York**_

_**22nd November 2007**_

Blair stormed after her as she followed around the kitchen island. "Caterers? What's going on here?" Blair looked around her once quiet kitchen and glared at her mother.

"Everyone is getting ready for our lovely dinner, and you should be, too." Eleanor knew it was only a matter of time until she realised Harold's absence but she was hoping it would be during dinner when they wouldn't be able to talk about it. Eleanor smoothed down Blair's hair in an attempt to prolong the inevitable. Blair's eyes reflected the distrust she was feeling in regards to her mother.

"Everyone except Daddy. Where is he?" Blair's voice had reverted back to one of a child and Eleanor sighed before putting her game face on. Her eyes showed no emotion and her hair was perfectly coiffed for the party.

"I thought you knew. Your father isn't coming... He didn't tell you?" Eleanor sighed in false exasperation, she knew she shouldn't have lied to her daughter but she needed Blair to stay with her this Thanksgiving, she wouldn't be able to get through the evening on her own. "He decided to stay in paris. He's got either too much work, Or Roman is too much work. Who knows?" Eleanor's dismissive tone was enough to cause Blair to shake her head in disagreement.

"I-I don't understand. If he wasn't coming, why wouldn't he just call me and tell me himself?" Blair was pacing back and forth across the kitchen, she could feel Dorota's eyes on her and was positive the observant housekeeper knew more than she was saying. Blair let her eyes linger on Dorota's sending the message loud and clear. Dorota sighed unsure of how to save Blair the pain that her revelation would call.

"Darling, you should know by now that your father is not a fan of the difficult conversation. Now why don't you run along and change into something a little more..." Eleanor let her voice trailed off, trying to figure out how to say what needed to be said without insulting her daughter.

"Enchanting?" Dorota quickly took Blair's arm and pulled her up the stairs recognizing that something was about to go completely wrong if she didn't do get Blair out of there and quickly.

_**The Humphrey Loft, New York**_

_**22nd November 2007**_

Rufus, Jenny and Alison wondered around the Humphrey Loft, they had run out of conversations to talk about. Jenny wondered when it became possible for a family to exhaust all topics.

"What's taking Dan and Serena so long?" Rufus moved various dishes to their rightful spots around the table needing to do something to keep him distracted. Dan had offered to pick Serena up and he was very curious as to where they were. Just as he voiced his thoughts, the two of them walked through the door, the door ricocheted against the internal wall.

"There you are. You're lucky you made it while the turkey's still hot." Alison hoped that with Serena around Dan would have no choice but to be civil to her. It seemed that when others were around Dan was willing to play along with the rest of the family.

Dan nodded to his father as Serena went up and thanked Rufus. He quickly noticed Eric had wondered through the door. "Mum, this is Serena, and this is her brother Eric." Alison scrutinized the two kids, instantly recognizing the aspects of Lily in both of them. Her forehead furrowed but she smiled politely at them and introduced herself.

"It is so nice to meet you both." They both returned her sentiments before a chipper and all too familiar voice flooded the loft.

"Hi." Lily's side swept blonde hair came into view. Alison stiffened and Rufus immediately cast his eyes to the floor, his hand tangled in his scruffy brown hair to hide his nerves.

"And this is their mother, Lily." Dan's hand brought Lily forward and she smiled warmly at them. Her eyes filled with weariness as she prepared for the inevitable awkward introductions to come.

"Happy Thanksgiving. Well, it is so nice to meet you." Lily held her hand out and paused to let Alison fill in her name. Her smile was so tight it was a wonder no one other than Dan noticed. Dan wondered what was happening but decided it was nice that he now didn't have to play nice with his mother all night.

"Alison. Right, it's nice to meet you, too. Lily, was it?" Alison's grip tightened on Lily's hand and her eyes turned cold.

"Yes." Lily's reply was just as terse and Rufus shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Well, I'm just gonna take these coats and put them in, um, Dan's room." Lily looked away once she realised there was no reasonable explanation as to why she knew which room was Dan's. Sure one could argue that it was simply a matter of deduction as Jenny's door was open and Lily was fairly certain Dan was not a pink and purple boy, but given the way Alison was glaring at her, Lily knew Alison had deduced that they had been there.

"Uh, you know what? It's okay. I've got them." Alison pried the coats from Lily's hands before escaping towards Dan's room.

"Oh." Lily handed the bottle of wine that she brought to Rufus and they both figured there would have a good dent in it before this evening even started.

"Oh, thank you. Mm." Lily called after Alison. Her eyes shot to Rufus' imploring him to diffuse the tension. The door slammed shut after Alison and they all jumped slightly in response.

"Okay, Eric and Jenny, napkin duty." Rufus nodded to the two youngest needing to get everyone busy so they could add to and ignore another major elephant in the room. "Serena and Dan, I want every water glass filled, and every candle you can find lit."

Once the kids took off and Alison returned the three adults were left in an awkward clump. Lily was picking at her hair, Alison was twirling the bracelet on her wrist and Rufus simply continued to scuff his shoe on the floor.

**xoxoxoxo**

Dan looked around the table, the adults had their eyes downcast, their forks caught in various foods and he knew something had changed in the dynamic. Grasping at straws he turned the conversation to Lily. "So, uh, Mrs. Van Der Woodsen, um, what were Thanksgivings like when you were growing up? Serena said you were raised in california?" Dan's mumbling turned into a somewhat coherent statement and Lily smiled kindly at him.

Placing her fork down quietly and as she contemplated her answer, Lily tipped the bottle before frowning slightly as she realised it was now empty, which meant no more liquid courage. "Oh, I grew up on a little ranch in Montecito." Lily's eyes were glazed over in memory and her movements were animated. Lily smiled serenely she could smell the fresh cut grass and hear the horses neighs in her ears as if she was really there.

"I didn't know there were little ranches." Jenny was curious in Lily's story but she was having difficulty picturing what classified as a small ranch. What she was not expecting was Alison's desire to taunt Lily whenever possible.

"There aren't." Alison's callous words were unsettling and Dan shot his mum a glare that caused Lily to be once again grateful for the boy. A rapping at the door caused everyone's heads to turn. No one seemed to be moving so Rufus simply called out.

"Come in." The door was opened with a flourish and the first thing anyone saw was a beautiful pair of Stella McCartney boots. Slowly the full image formed and Blair Waldorf's flowing brown haired frame appeared.

"Lily, good to see you. Mr Humphrey sorry about the interruption, I'm Blair Waldorf."

"Hi Blair, it's a pleasure to meet you, please call me Rufus." Rufus smiled at the girl, he saw a fire in her that was refreshing and not often found in youth. "What brings you here?"

"Actually it's your wife I wanted to talk to." Everyone except for Dan turned to Alison perplexed.

"Yes Blair what can I do for you?" Alison's sincere tone startled the group more than Blair's initial statement. Blair tied her hair back into a loose bun with a few strands escaping to frame her face.

"Did my father say he was coming for Thanksgiving?" Blair's words were soft and Dan immediately knew something had gone completely wrong. Her hands wrung of their own accord and in that moment Blair looked like a sad child who had been wronged by those she cared for most in the world.

"I'm sorry Blair, I haven't spoken to him or Roman in weeks. But he has been going on about making Pumpkin Pie with you for months." Blair slumped into the free chair next to Dan and it occurred to him that this was the most people they had ever had in the loft at one time and he actually _knew_ all of them.

"Blair?" Dan's voice was encouraging and he saw Blair's shoulders start to shake before she pulled herself together.

"My mother just decides everything, you know? Everything in the world is just totally up to her." Blair's eyes were focused solely on Dan's, as if he alone held the answer to her problems. Alison smiled grateful that the two of them had managed to find each other once they were back in New York City.

"I know." Serena's voice tore through Dan and Blair's staring conversation. Dan quietly piled a plate fill of food and placed it in front of Blair. She smiled at him and picked up the fork stopping halfway to her mouth as she remembered something. The others watched as she opened her bag and pulled out a pumpkin pie.

"Daddy's pumpkin pie. She hired caterer's and they all decided his pie didn't make the cut, but I put a lot of effort in and figured it shouldn't go to waste." Shrugging Blair smiled at Rufus as she handed him the pie. "I hope you don't mind."

"No of course not Blair, thank you." As Rufus praised Blair he could see her eyes light up and was grateful he was able to make her feel even a tiny bit better. It appeared her Thanksgiving was turning out just as bad as his.

"So Lily did you have any horses?" Dan redirected the question knowing that this was the most fun Jenny had had all day and as he observed the way Blair was sitting in the chair he knew she didn't want to be the centre of attention. Dan kept his hand on Blair's knee under the table giving her what little comfort he could offer.

"Yes, I had a few. Um, I had my own, Rosewood." Alison stopped cutting her meat and Rufus chocked on the water he was drinking causing all those in attendance to look at him with concern.

"My dad has a song called Rosewood." Jenny's excited chatter distracted everyone from Lily's paling face.

"Oh, but no, not that Rosewood." Lily's tone was almost demanding in her protests. Confusing everyone except for Dan who was desperately trying to not conclude what he thought was actually going on.

"I completely forgot about that song." Dan thought out loud as he ran through the notes in his head. Secretly hoping the lyrics would tell him that the song truly was about his mother and no one else.

"Yeah, it's about my mum. You know, 'cause she had this perfume that she always wore. And it was rose and..." Jenny briefly cut off trying to figure out exactly what the other portion of the scent was.

"Sandalwood!" Dan exclaimed as he remembered the fragrance that used to lull him to sleep, he had always linked it with security but that had all changed when Alison had switched to a floral concoction unique to Chanel - it had been when things in his family had also started to change.

"Sandalwood. It was like her own personal scent." Jenny eagerly picked up the explanation. Her eyes were misty as if lost in her own ideal love story where a guy wrote her a song about her unique perfume.

"I'm a fool." Alison's words were quiet but the hurt shone through. Everyone else was too caught up in there own thoughts to completely hear Alison's meaningful words.

"You're not a fool." Rufus tried to alleviate his wife's worries although he had no proof to say otherwise, especially when in all honesty that song had been written for a certain blonde, just not the one by his side at the time.

"Um, raise your hand if you're over 30 and acting really weird right now." Dan looked pointedly around the table seeming to be the only one willing to point out the elephant in the room.

"I'm sorry, Alison. I never told Rufus about that horse. So I'm sure it's just a coincidence." Lily looked at the woman she despised but there was nothing but honesty in her story, she had never once mentioned her horse to Rufus as he understood that it was a part of her life she was escaping from by being with him.

"Wait a minute here. Why are you talking like you know each other? Do you two know each other?" Dan's questions were met with silence and then meaningful glances exchanged between the suborn grown-ups obviously discussing how much to disclose. Dan had confirmed his suspicions by asking those questions but he was not going to be the one to tell it to the others at the table.

"Uh, we kinda did know each other, a long, long time ago." Rufus eventually caved and answered his son's question, hoping that he had enough good sense to ask the next obvious question.

"What?" Serena couldn't understand how her mother could be so cold to Dan if she had known Rufus, why act as if he was nothing more than a commoner if they had been close.

"Know each other how?" Jenny's question was met with another round of awkward silences in which time Blair kicked Dan and Eric in the shins and gestured to the looks being shared between Lily and Rufus and occasionally Alison. All three knew those looks as they were in those respective places on a daily basis but even more so when Dan and Blair were lost to the world.

"Oh, my God." Eric's words still didn't reach the caliber required to express what he was feeling. He knew Dan and Blair had already figured it out and it was up to the three of them to see who would break first.

"This is unbelievable." Serena breathed out, she felt betrayed by her mother and was unsure of why she would have kept something like this a secret.

"You know what? I need some air." Alison got up from the table, the force of it knocking her chair over. Leaning across her husband she looked him in the eyes. "Don't follow me." The words were hissed and Rufus looked at her upset that things had gotten so bad.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Eric looked between his mum and Rufus before shaking his head in exasperation, there was nothing he could do now anyway.

"Mum, wait. Blair you might be able to talk to her while she gets air, come on." Grabbing her hand he pulled her out of her chair and they both took off through the loft. The soft padding of his sneakers clashing with the violent clicking of her heels as they disappeared through the doors.

"May we please be excused?" Jenny gestured to the Van Der Woodsen kids and herself. Her hair was now pulled into a tight ponytail that seemed a physical representation of her anxiety.

"Yeah, sure." Rufus' words were mumbled as he lay his head in his arms against the table. Lily waited a moment until the children disappeared into Jenny's room and quickly cleared the table. Sitting back besides Rufus she cautiously ran a hand over his back and was grateful when the muscles visibly relaxed, in a way she was smug that she still had that impact on him. That his body whether by conscious decision or not instinctually responded to her.

"I'm so sorry Rufus. I never wanted any of this to happen. I should have stayed out of your life for good." Lily's words were straight from the heart and the pain cut through Rufus' soul even more than Alison's ever had. He had just gotten Lily back in his life, there was no way he was going to watch her walk out of his life a second time.

"No Lil, it's not your fault. Alison and I have had problems for years, only I was too blind or unwilling to see it." His hand rested on hers in a act of familiarity. Try as they might they were connected in a way neither had been with anyone else. A small smile appeared on each of their faces as they wondered with bated breath how different their lives might have been had she not left the first time.


	17. Blair Waldorf Must Pie! Part 2

**The Humphrey Loft, New York**

**22nd November 2007**

"So you actually threatened Lily Van Der Woodsen? With physical violence? Mum, you are a badass." Dan's voice was awed simply because the idea of anyone threatening Lily Van Der Woodsen was comical, yet his mum was still alive to prove that it had succeeded.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I was younger then and wearing steel-toed boots." Alison paused grateful that Dan seemed to at least be talking to him now. "No, no. no, we never actually came to blows. I focused on transforming my anger into art. I made some collages. I wrote a trilogy of 1-act plays about her, named the character Milly, to try to be, you know, subtle." Alison finished with an unhinged laugh as she remembered how the thought of Lily and Rufus being together haunted her.

"It's clever." Blair's sarcasm had both Dan and Alison laughing whole-heartedly in agreement. Blair's arm was looped casually through Dan's and her eyes roamed from tree to tree taking in the changing colours, her light breathing had Dan watching her his eyes alight with wonder and adoration.

Alison subtly watched the two out of the corner of her eye amazed at how easily they transformed when separated from the others. Blair's entire left side was pressed against Dan and if she was an outsider Alison would have easily thought they were a young couple. One of those ones that are so in love that it made those around them smile and hope that they will be lucky enough to find that.

"So what was so bad about her?" Dan's question had Alison blinking trying to sort out what exactly was the cause of her distain. "And I mean aside from the superior fluttering eyelids and punishing sarcasm." Blair snorted at Dan's description before resting her chestnut head against his firm shoulder. Her hair glittered in the afternoon sun and strands of gold in her hair were illuminated.

"Well, uh, she was your dad's first great love, as she liked to remind me every chance she got. It's kind of hard to compete with that." Alison sighed and wondered if perhaps she and Rufus were destined to fail, perhaps if she hadn't had an affair Rufus would have started an emotional affair with Lily when Serena first appeared on the scene. She knew he would never betray her the way she had him, but emotions were fluctuating and unpredictable things that we honestly have very little control over and in the end it may have hurt her more than him actually sleeping with Lily.

They walked in silence for a while until Dan notice Blair wipe a tear that had escaped her control. His hand moved to grasp hers and offer what silent comfort he could.

"Alison, you're sure he didn't say anything about canceling?" Blair's question was mainly a statement as her own brain figured out what had likely happened. Alison moved in front of the pair and stroked Blair's hair once wishing that Harold was here now instead of herself, it may have been better for everyone involved - Rufus and herself and definitely Blair's relationship with both her parents.

"Yes Blair, but I'm not sure it was his decision. I think you should talk to your mother, she obviously had a reason and weather it was for her or your benefit, she needed to make it. She may even need your help this time." Alison smiled lightly at the girl before letting her hand drop. Blair squeezed Dan's hand knowing he had understood that Alison needed him beside her if it came to that. Dan was not sure of what his final decision would be and instead decided to continue his walk with Blair and his mother. Watching the autumn weather, while Blair's perfume invaded his nostrils to the point of relaxation, was all he wanted - if he died now he would be a happy man.

**xoxoxoxo**

"Look, for better, for worse, you're one of my oldest friends." Dan heard his father's voice as his mother headed towards the study, Dan was hesitant to enter understanding that this may do more harm than good.

"Mm. oldest friends? That's certainly not how it felt when you kissed me at Eleanor's party." Dan shook his head knowing this was not the right turn for the conversation, however he was proud of his dad finally doing something he wanted, besides his mother had no claim whatsoever - she was in France cheating on him.

"What?" Despite Dan's thoughts Alison clearly believed that Rufus should have been faithful to her and it was enough to make Dan tense in anger. Blair raised her hand and smoothed the hair next to his temple trying to calm him.

Moving them slightly so their actions were obscured by the door, she placed a kiss to his forehead. "Come on, lets find the others, this isn't your fight." Dan let her pull her away and they walked into Jenny's room. He stalked over to the window seat and slunk down. Blair looked disdainfully at the floor before curling down against the wall, her shoulder grazing his calf. Their eyes met briefly but she could see the thanks in them - she wasn't leaving him alone during this.

"There's no chance we're related, right?" Dan's mocking words caused Serena to momentarily gag and she was grateful they were currently broken up.

"Oh, look at Eric's roots." Jenny said excitedly as she moved from her position sprawled across her bed to examine his hair.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with my roots?" The distress in Eric's voice had the others in fits of laughter.

"They're kind of Rufus-like." Eric glared at Jenny as she said that before huffing and looking to Blair hoping she would help him out of this mess. Rolling her eyes, Blair examined the room critically.

"You know what's really weird?" Once she had succeeded in dragging everyone's attention away from one grateful teenager, she continued with a mild flick of her wavy hair. "There's a garage door in the middle of your room." Her smile only grew when she spotted the treasured item of comfort that steamed his nickname. "Oh. is that Cedric?" Picking him off of the shelf, Blair's hands moved over him in an almost sacred manner as she removed the thin layer of dust and sat down next to Dan the doll still clutched in her hands.

"Wow. This day just got a lot worse." Dan played his role perfectly and Blair smacked him over the head for implying such things about our presence. While they were in the middle of their flirty fight, Serena's brain was whirling with disturbing images.

"Hold on. How serious were they - our parents?" Serena had managed to braid her hair three times now and was starting on the fourth as it seemed to be the only thing she could control at the moment.

"Uh, I think it's safe to say that they have had sex." Dan flinched at the image but it was easier than thinking of your own parents having sex, to Dan the whole thing seemed like a better option, besides whatever life he lead before parenthood was Rufus' own business.

"Ew. Oh. No, no, no. no, I'm gonna faint." Serena waved her hand in front of her face as if fanning herself would make it all better. Blair rolled her eyes in exasperation, fixed her headband and then stood up deciding to get this pity party on the road.

"To repeat, we are not related." Jenny simply liked to believe that there was no way the universe would have allowed two of Rufus Humphrey's kids to live in excess luxury while the other two spent money only when necessary.

"She was a groupie, and he was almost famous." Dan's words only seemed to push Serena further into a state of shock. Her mother was just like herself as a teenager and that thought was scary enough. It meant she could look forward to Lily's life in 30 odd years. A sharp stinging on her cheek brought her back to the land of the living when she noticed Blair smirking and then sitting back down next to Dan.

"Suddenly, my family seems so sane." Blair laughed as she grabbed Cedric from Dan's arms and cradled the Cabbage Patch Kid. Her hand was stinging slightly from where she had slapped Serena but she felt much better afterwards.

Serena brought her hand up to her cheek and could feel it emitting a strong warmth, that combined with the pain and Blair's smirk lead her to one conclusion."You slappedme! This is too much to handle on an empty stomach." Blair rolled her eyes at her best friend's dramatics but knew that ultimately they all needed to eat since their meal was interrupted.

"Well, we're not going back out there, so..." Jenny trailed off as Eric nodded in agreement. Eric may be a huge fan of Rufus and the brief tastes of his cooking, and even though he had only known his father for a small amount of time before he skipped out on them it was who he had built his whole persona around and if his true father, who seems to be the ideal dad was simply a cab ride away Eric was not sure he would ever talk to his mother again and that did not seem healthy.

"Well, can we leave here then, please?" Jenny looked to her brother so used to him being the one able to bring guidance. Dan shrugged and cocked his head to the side in thought.

"Escape. I don't know. Maybe eat?" Eric continued and Serena was annoyed to see him not even spare a glance in her direction but focus all her attention on Dan. Well she was until she realised this was the perfect opportunity to watch Dan in his element.

"Well, that's why they call it a fire escape." Dan's smirk grew menacingly until Blair punched him in the arm. Her lithe body holding a surprising amount of force.

"Get a move on Humphrey, some of us don't have all day." Blair's words were reinforced by a innocent smile that sent a shiver down Serena's smile and she wondered how Dan withstood it. What she didn't realise was that it did have an affect on the Dan and it sent a shiver down his spine - just one of anticipation and wanting not fear.

"Okay Jen you first." Quickly her blonde hair disappeared as she looked up at them from the street. "Eric. Serena." Dan helped Serena down and smiled at her when she thanked him, suppressing a yelp as Blair had chosen that exact moment to press her body flat against his back while her hand stroked the front of his jeans. "B-Blair..." Dan fought his natural reaction of leaning into her touch, instead he grabbed her hand and turned so that his now hardened member was pressing against her own hip. Blair's eyes blazed as lust overcame her and growled when Dan stepped back leaving the cool air to caress her body.

Closing her eyes momentarily so she would be able to retort with something other than a wanton plea, Blair missed just how far Dan had moved. When her eyelids fluttered, revealing her eyes back to their normal state, she saw his muscular shoulders disappearing beneath the ledge.

"Come on Waldorf, we don't have all day." Dan's snarky remark caused Blair to let out a peal of laughter before heading to the window. Watching as she stuck her head out, Dan had to swallow a comment on how Brooklyn she was appearing and instead prepared his next retort.

"Come on B, it's not that hard." Serena's words caused Blair to inwardly roll her eyes, she had done this so many times she was fairly certain that if she donned a six inch pair of heels it would still be a cake walk.

"Scared Waldorf? If you get down here in less than a minute, I'll spend the next hour doing whatever you want." Eric smirked as he quickly caught on to Dan's mission of making Blair's ease in the climb be as a result of a bet.

"Deal Humphrey, but if I get down there in ten seconds my wish is your command for the next 24 hours." Blair arched her eyebrow condescendingly. Serena shook her head and wondered if they would ever get past the games as she watched Dan nod and take out his watch. Serena stood with her mouth agape when Blair appeared next to her in six seconds. "And time to spare, Humphrey I believe we had a deal. My first order is that you take us somewhere where I can eat some hot chips but I'm still safe from health code violations."

"As you wish." Dan mockingly extended his arm for Blair to take. Jenny laughed when Blair immediately tucked her arm through his and they continued talking as if they were from the 1800's. Serena strolled up on Dan's other side and simply listened to their conversation as she occasionally brushed her shoulder against his, while she didn't understand or really have any interest in what they were jabbering about Serena found the intones of Dan's voice soothing, while Blair's quips provided a sense of security that dragged her thoughts away from all the events that had transpired this afternoon.

Behind them Eric and Jenny's eyes were both glued to their various phones. The two blondes walked down the street not even conversing until Eric noticed Jenny had stopped moving. Her eyes widened as if she had been struck with a bolt of genius. Eric quickly ran back and pushed her along until they were back in line with the others.

"Jenny? Jenny what's going on?" Eric's questioning as he poked her shoulder was enough to jar her out of her thoughts. Her eyes immediately focused and watched intently in front of them. Eric followed her gaze until his dark eyes landed on Dan and Blair.

"You know what would be great." Jenny paused and looked at Eric as if he should immediately know what she was talking about. At his blank look she rolled her eyes in exasperation and resumed talking. "If Dan and Blair got together! I would have a guaranteed in." Eric shook his head at the obsession that ran through Constance girls in terms of their hierarchy and the idiocracy that they had empowered Blair to have the final say - which was basically signing their own social death certificate, because if there was one thing Eric knew Blair loved it was success measured by exclusivity.

"Jenny you do realise you have made it further than any other of Blair's minions because she likes you and has guided you." Eric raised his eyebrows considering for a moment that perhaps they were related, that Jenny and himself had been switched at birth, God knows she acts like Serena.

"No she doesn't. That was all me. I'm the one who disobeyed her direct orders and snuck my way into her parties. It was me who impressed her enough that she allowed me to stay at her place after her birthday. It was me!" Jenny was now pouting, her lips pursed and quite honestly Eric was finding it hard not to laugh. Instead he pulled out his headphones grateful that his hair and coat hid them.

"Uh-huh." Eric nodded letting Jenny believed what she wanted. Jenny ran a hand across her face in frustration and began recounting all her interactions with Blair over the last year. Surreptitiously Eric ran his thumb along the smooth wheel of his iPod breathing out in relief when his music overwhelmed her words. Nodding along every so often Eric kept pace with the annoyed blonde, allowing his imagination to flow as he took in the beauty of New York in the fall.

Dan smiled happily as he listened to Blair chatter next to him, they were almost at their destination and he was saddened to know he would not be able to sit next to her. "Humphrey how much further." Blair whined as she looked at him, her shoes were not designed for the streets of Brooklyn.

"Just up here. It's called Maritza's." Dan smiled as he remembered when he was little and Maritza would let him go back to the kitchen and help her stir. He would always return with a fresh cooked and newly invented meal. The restaurant had grown with Dan and Maritza was now sixty, her hair was greying but it gave her a sense of elegance and experience.

The bell chimed as they entered the homey restaurant. Immediately Dan was enveloped in a warm hug. "Daniel, let me get a good look at you. Honestly you and Jennifer are growing up far to quickly for my liking. Now who are these lovely people?" Her eyes raked over the group and settled on Blair. There was something about the girl that Maritza knew was different. Sure enough it was Blair that stepped forward and enveloped the old woman in a hug, surprising everyone except Maritza and Dan who were simply impressed at the unspoken understanding that Maritza had. An impersonal handshake was nothing to Maritza but a confident hug left a true impression.

"I'm Blair. It's a pleasure to meet you. That's my best friend Serena and her brother Eric." Just like the hug Blair understood that their last names and subsequent social status was of very little importance to Maritza. Serena and Eric smiled warmly as their names were said.

Maritza held onto Blair's arm tightly and whisked Dan and her away to the kitchen with nothing more than a simple, "you're perfect." Jenny laughed as Eric and Serena stared in the direction their friends had disappeared with slight apprehension.

"They'll be fine, Ritz likes to do that." Jenny told them as she lead them to a centre table. "Let's sit and order, I'm sure they'll be out soon enough." A teenager in comfy black clothes appeared the moment Jenny hit the chair. "Cameron how have you been." Jenny smile edged on flirty as she twirled a loose piece of hair around her finger. Eric eyed the boy appreciatively and noticed he received the same treatment from Cameron, it appeared Cameron enjoyed all aspects of life.

"I've been good Jen. But it appears life has treated you well, you look amazing." He lent in and gave her a soft kiss before straightening up. Jenny touched her lips briefly as a blush momentarily coloured her cheeks. "So what can I get you?"

**xoxoxoxo**

Dan and Blair were shepherded through the kitchen and out the back door to a garden behind the building. It appeared to Blair that other than cooking Maritza had a knack and passion for gardening. Archways made of beautiful oak tree's co-existed with beautiful chrysanthemums, bright lilies, the occasional iris and even a bunch of bittersweet amoung the roses. All in all it captured the beauty of Autumn.

"Maritza, what are we doing today?" Dan asked as if these random acts were normal occurrences, which Blair realised they probably were. Dan's eyes flew around the garden and noticed the camera's and other people that were almost identical to those at Eleanor's photo shoot a few weeks ago.

"It's nothing spectacular we're just running a small ad campaign and I needed two people and you're perfect for this." Maritza looked at them with wise eyes, she smiled at the two and they both nodded.

Dan grabbed Blair's hand as Maritza led them to their positions. Once in place they were told to pose and for Dan to clutch Blair's hand. The wind swirled around them filling the air with the aromas of the garden. The orange of the leaves creating a warm homey feeling. A stray curl flew across Blair's face and on instinct Dan reached forward, wrestling it back into place. His eyes caught hers and in that moment they forgot about the camera's and Maritza it was just them in a glorious garden. His hand cupped her cheek softly, smiling warmly at the slight blush that formed on her face. Her body leaned towards him, her eyes never leaving his deep brown ones. He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips tenderly against hers. They parted seconds later only separating enough to breathe, their breaths mingling, while their foreheads rested against each other an gesture so amazingly intimate that Maritza turned away for a moment.

Maritza leant over the designer's shoulder as they looked over the photos that had been taken. "These are truly amazing, I've never seen a couple so vibrant on the camera. It's all in their eyes." He clicked though the photos they had taken over the week and pointed out other couples off the street, professional models and even those who had been in love for years but none held the viewers eyes quite like the couple in front of them. There was a sparkle in their eyes that spoke volumes. Their bodies drifted towards each other moving like a rhythmic dance, a dance that was so deeply instinctual that their minds did not seem to register the act. The flowers a variety of colours that highlighted the varying tones of alabaster skin the young couple had, Blair's hair shone under the sunlight and Dan's hands gripped Blair's waist in a mix of protection, stability and primal need. Yet overall what did it for the everyone witnessing the shoot was how one seemingly ordinary gesture of foreheads touching made them want to look away. The feeling of being witness to a private moment was overwhelming but the scene called to them like a moth to a flame and no matter their want they were inexplicably drawn in.

Blair's eyes followed Dan's body as he bent down for a moment, though his muscles were hidden under his coat Blair had spent enough time with him that she knew his body as well as her own, she could outline the muscles that were flexing as he moved back up. A small Lily - pink on the inside that faded out to white tips - was nestled in his palm. Blair smiled as she watched him check it over for any bugs or remaining nectar. His warm hands brushed her chilled face once more before securing the flower in her hair, held in place under her trusted hairband. His thumb ran a reassuring circle on her temple and Blair's eyes fluttered in peace.

Maritza smiled as the women at the shoot awed and wished something like that would happen for them, everyone watched as their eyes locked again, a silent conversation seemingly taking place before the warmest smile appeared on the petite brunette's fox-like face.

Blair's hand tangled into Dan's hair and she moved into his body allowing his arms to encase her. Silently she rested her head against his chest feeling the safest in his arms than anywhere else. Listening to the steady rhythm of his heart, Blair allowed her eyes to close and drew strength from him. She knew she would have to confront her mother and call her father but as far as she was concerned that could wait until tomorrow, after all her father should have known better than to take her mother's words on it. It was their holiday, they had a pie they baked together every year since she was three, but he - like Alison - seemed to think that their escape to France gave them permission to come and go as they pleased. To make decisions for the family they left behind, decisions that were never theirs to make. But in the warm circle of Dan's arms, with the familiar feel of his muscles beneath her fingers, Blair pushed all those thought out of her mind. All that mattered was Dan and Blair. Blair and Dan. She felt as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and knew that he somehow understood that she needed his support even if she didn't know it herself.

Dan looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder but made sure to leave Blair in her exact position, knowing she was finally relaxed enough to work through her feelings about all that had transpired over the course of the day. "Yes Mari." Dan's smile was so sincere and tranquil that Maritza thought about leaving them there for the rest of the day.

"Daniel we need you and Blair to sit on the swing." He followed her hand noticed the rope and wood swing that had been set up in the middle of the arches. He nodded as he thought over what to do next.

"Sure Maritza just give me a minute." She caught the mischievous look in his eye as she returned to her position with the crew. In a movement so quick the others were left gobsmacked, Dan had swooped Blair up into his arms carrying her like a prince carries a fallen princess. Blair squealed in delight as he spun around in circles. Her hand flew to her hair momentarily before she threw all caution to the wind and wrapped one hand around his neck and threw the other out in pure joy.

The photographer snapped photos rapidly, her mind blown as she noticed each one appeared better than the one before. Dan walked himself and a giggling Blair over to the large swing before sitting down with a resounding thump.

"Honestly Cabbage Patch I think you need to lose a few pounds that sound was all you." Blair's snappy comment left her mouth so fast that Dan was positive Blair had made her decision about how to move forward with her parents and was now free to enjoy her time. Not once did she even think about her hair, but she didn't need to as Dan was staring at her with barely contained lust. Blair leant against the rope, lining it up perfectly with her spine. Her hair wrapped around her face, the lily still visible through the chestnut curls.

"My dear Holly where would I possibly be without you." Blair smiled at Dan's words and instantly understood why he had called her Holly. She hadn't felt this carefree and sure of the next few minutes since France. Blair's feet were resting in his lap as Dan moved the swing ever so slightly enjoying the relaxing nature of the place. Blair's fingers laced through Dan's as she brought them to her lips. His eyes closed when he felt her soft luxurious lips pressing gingerly yet lovingly against his knuckles. When they reopened he let them trace the delicate features of her face before he leaned in once more and they met halfway, their lips translating their feelings in a way words could not.

They stayed like that lost in the moment as Maritza ushered the staff out and sent them home for the day. "Go enjoy time with family, friends maybe even a stranger on the street." They all reluctantly bid her adieu, even the men wanted to stay in the pleasant bubble the two teenagers had lost themselves in. The couple gave them not only hope but reminded them of what it was everyone was ultimately searching for. A place to belong. And it appeared that these two had found that with each other.

Maritza walked over and smiled at the pair when they turned to look at her. "Well we best return you to your friends now." Her voice was soothing and had a calming effect on both Dan and Blair. They kissed one last time but this one held the promise of more to come later on, before they walked back to the door, leaving the naturally magical area alone. "Thank you so much for helping with the ad I'll send the compensation to Daniel and he can pass it on. I'll be sure to send you a copy of the photos each, you may be surprised by the outcome." Maritza looped her arm through Dan's and leaned in closer to him. "That's a real fine girl you've got their boy, don't ever let her go."

Dan nodded and Maritza saw the truth in their eyes during the shoot as did everyone else, they were both too far in, any relationship with anyone else would not live up to the bond that has formed between the two.

The loud sounds of the restaurant reminded the two why they were there in the first place and who was waiting for them. Dan never removed his arm from Blair's and was glad when she didn't either.

"Dan!" A deep voice called out from the kitchen and Dan immediately sought out the familiar owner.

"Cameron, how's it going." Dan embraced the other man in a guy hug before resetting Blair's arm on his.

"Been good like I told your sister. Were did Maritza take you too anyway?" Cameron's eager eyes were quickly replaced by a lustful look, his question apparently forgotten. "Man Jen's gown a lot. Also who was that cute guy at your table."

Dan rolled his eyes mockingly at the comment knowing Cameron would do whatever he wanted. Dan remembered when Cameron had first told him that while he mainly liked girls there was the occasional guy who caught his eye.

"His name's Eric but same rules apply for him as they do Jenny, he's like a brother to me, you hurt him and you know it's in the handbook that I have to do something about it." Cameron nodded knowing that while Dan was pretty blasé about the whole thing if he in any way forced himself on Jenny or grabbed her the wrong way Dan would be on him faster than a speeding bullet, after all if there's one thing that Dan doesn't do it's make empty threats.

Cameron clapped him on the back before pushing Dan out of the kitchen. "I won't hurt him scout's honor. Now go! I'll bring your fries in a minute." Dan shook his head but led Blair out of the kitchen. Blair looked back and forth between the two wondering how long they had known each other.

"Was he even a scout?" Blair asked, her amusement from the interaction present in her tone. Dan chuckled before looking her in the eyes.

"Hell no." Dan deadpanned expression had both of them laughing uncontrollably by the time they made it to the table. "Hey guys. Thanks for ordering Jen." Dan took the seat next to Jenny as Blair took the one opposite him and next to Serena as an attempt to level out any awkwardness between Dan and Serena.

"So what did Maritza have you do this time Dan? Jenny already told us about the time you made lasagna. And the one about the Ratatouille and the homemade ice-cream." Serena excited bubbly voice inquired.

"Sorry S, I think this one is designed to be a secret but I'm sure you'll find it out eventually." Blair smiled warmly at her friend knowing that Maritza would have disclosed the details about the shoot in front of everyone if she had wanted to the public to know.

"Oh come on Dan. Nothing?" Jenny loved hearing the stories about the various concoctions her brother and Maritza would come up with, especially once they had all decided it was too much of a hazard to have Jenny anywhere near the kitchen.

Dan mimed zipping his lips and laughed at the identical pout that adorned both Serena's and Jenny's lips. "You know if you keep doing that we are going to have to look into this whole who's related to whom debacle."

The minute the words left his mouth they both sat upright and Serena immediately latched onto the new topic needing to voice her frustrations. "Mum, is such a hypocrite, and all these years, she's been riding me about my behavior."

Serena's barely contained snort and obvious rage made Eric pat his sister on the arm reassuringly before adding his own two cents worth. "And here she's just mad at you for being her."

"All this time, my dad has been giving me this advice based on this girl he dated. This girl 'a lot like Serena.' It's her mum." Dan shook his head laughing at the irony of the whole situation and suddenly understanding his mother's comment last year about Rufus always liking them dangerous and troubled too.

"When you think about it, it makes total sense that your mum was a groupie." Blair began as she ran her hands through the air to emphasise her point. "I mean, only a woman that had completely satisfied her sexual appetite in her youth would ever marry your stepdads." Blair's comment had everyone cringing and Serena immediately reprimanded her friend.

"Blair, can we not talk about mum's appetite?" Serena's voice had risen a few octaves, a clear sign of her discomfort.

"Yeah. Or who-" Dan cut off for a minute and tried to get his breathing and voice under control while he shot Blair a glare. Her foot had been continually rising up his leg since they had sat down and was now repeatedly rubbing his crotch loving how easily he reacted to her presence. "Or who satisfied it. It's just..." Dan trailed off again, his hands clutching the table as he schooled his features, accommodating Blair's increased tempo.

Eric raised an eyebrow at Dan clearly interpreting what was happening based on the evil glint in Blair's eye, and so he quickly saved him. "So... gross." It was the only word that seemed applicable right now.

"Yeah." Jenny agreed distractedly as she watched Cameron saunter over a plate of fries in his hands. Her view was abruptly obscured by the frame of Lily Van Der Woodsen.

"Hi." Her voice was as chipper as possible and Dan felt his heart go out to the woman. He could tell Lily did love his father and if the conversation in the office was anything to go by the feeling was mutual.

"Hey, mum. is everything okay?" Serena pushed aside the weird situation focusing on her mother's potential needs before her own problems for once.

"Yeah. Mm-hmm." Lily's statement was not at all convincing and Dan simply signaled Alexandra the bartender to poor a drink for the woman. Blair couldn't help eyeing the girl currently making a drink for them based of a series of hand gestures, however before her thoughts could get carried away she noticed that although Dan's attention was focused on Lily in a caring manner, his eyes would flutter to meet her own every few seconds and the lust in them was overwhelming until he looked away again. If that wasn't enough proof the fact that he was at full attention underneath her foot was reassuring her of who exactly consumed his thoughts.

"Do you... do you wanna go home? We could call a car." Serena struggled to form words that would cheer her mother up and looked to the others for help.

Cameron finally approached the table with a flirty wink sent in both Eric and Jenny's direction and an understanding nod at Dan, emphasising that he did in fact understand that Eric was not to be harmed. Lily looked up at Cameron appraisingly and amazed at how he knew what she wanted before she even ordered. Deep down she knew the kids had probably ordered them but this was more magical and a bit of magic wasn't going to harm anyone. "Thank you. And just keep 'em coming." Lily's reply caused the others to laugh good-naturedly.

"Hey Lexi, the drink's over here." A coffee cup was placed in front of Lily and she took an appreciative sip before looking over at Dan shocked. "Just because it's the holiday's doesn't mean people don't judge. Besides you looked like you needed it." Blair looked at Dan with a quirked brow when she took in Lily's grateful smile. Shifting on her chair so she was leaning slightly closer to get a sniff of the drink. Blair smirked when she smelt the rum and strawberry that was clearly a daiquiri. "Also not that I'm complaining or anything but how did you find us?" The others nodded in agreement to his question as they nibbled on the second plate of fries Cameron brought over since it appeared Lily was content to have the first lot to herself.

In reply Lily simply took out her phone and tossed it to Dan. His mouth dropped open slightly as he took in the url and the familiar map of New York City. Jenny looked over his shoulder and felt her face fall in shock. Blair's hard kick near his member reminded him that the others still wanted an answer. "You used Gossip Girl's map to find us?" Dan's question had everyone's head snapping towards Lily who was happily and steadily going through her drink already signaling Lexi for another.

Lily rolled her eyes in an over exaggerated show of irritation that was cancelled out by the small smile she threw at Dan. "You didn't think that none of the parents knew about Gossip Girl. Honestly this website gives us a better summary of your lives than a private investigator would. I mean pitting your peers against you, in their obsession to take those at the top down a notch or two is genius. I wouldn't be surprised if Gossip Girl was actually one of those bored trophy wives missing the cut-throat jungle that is high school." Lily babbled on and Dan while concerned that perhaps giving her alcohol wasn't the best option realised that Lily was far more relaxed now than when she had first arrived.

**xoxoxoxo**

A few hours later Dan glanced down at his phone when he noticed it buzzing. He was puzzled when he noticed Blair was still surreptitiously texting her reply to his last sext, he had to admit he just became a hell of a lot more grateful for texts now that he found this convenient use. Eric, Jenny and Serena were still wrapped up in Lily's stories, so he was momentarily confused until his father's name flashed across the screen.

_Dan, is Lily okay?_

_- Rufus_

_What do you define as okay?_

_- Dan_

Dan knew he was being stubborn and unfair to his father but honestly he didn't know Lily well enough to know what her behaviour meant. Sure he could tell she was upset and hurt by whatever decision had been made but that was it. He couldn't actually categorize her as being okay. Only seconds had passed before Rufus replied and Dan momentarily wondered how he was managing to ask without his mother interfering.

_NOT eating junk food and_

_LIMITED consumption of alcohol._

_- Rufus_

Dan sighed as he realised just how much Rufus knew about Lily, enough to know that whatever his decision was it would lead her to do this.

_Honestly as far as I can tell she's hurt._

_Badly. But I think she'll survive._

_- Dan_

Looking at his phone Dan slipped his hand down and massaged Blair's foot to get her attention. Blair's eyes looked on his and she knew it was time to go, that it was time to move from their bubble of safety and face the real world. "Uh, we should - Jenny and I should probably head back to the loft." Blair moved her foot off Dan's lap and watched with a small smirk as he closed his eyes and got his hormones under control while Jenny said goodbye to everyone and thanked Lily for the interesting stories.

Blair slipped her feet back into her boots before collecting her things. "I'm gonna go, too. Leave you guys alone." Blair walked over and kissed Serena, Lily and Eric on the cheek quickly. "S. Thank you for today. The sandwich was delicious. Dan come make yourself useful, remember your still in my debt." Blair teetered precariously on her heels and smiled at Serena's knowing look, once Lily was intoxicated enough she had had no problem allowing the older kids to take a sip or two or have a few drinks themselves. And Blair was putting on a show of struggling a bit to remain upright. "Bye." She called out as the three of them disappeared out the door.

Blair's heels clipped across the pavement outside the restaurant as Dan hailed a cab. Blair gave Jenny a friendly hug, petting the blonde's hair in that way drunk people are often fond of and wished her well with her family.

"Okay. See you later, Waldorf." Dan grunted the last part of the statement as 'drunk Blair' wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Thanks Humphrey." Jenny laughed as Blair gave Dan a kiss on the cheek. Dan smirked as he helped Blair into the cab.

"Hey B. Not that I'm not a fan of the act but you do know Lexi only put alcohol in the first round and the rest were virgins." Blair smiled at him in a way that said 'Blair Waldorf knows all and never question that' and she leaned into him once more reinforcing the idea that the only way Blair Waldorf would be this close to Dan Humphrey without a tetanus shot was if she was intoxicated. "Love you Blair. I'll be by later tonight." With that said he leant out of the cab window in time to not only bid her farewell but catch the glint in her eyes that caused his blood to burn in hopes of what tonight held.

"So, uh, so today was not boring." Jenny's voice drew him out of his musing and Dan looked down at his little sister before slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"No." His voice was lacking condemnation and judgement so Jenny simply leaned into her older brother grateful that at ties like these he was still willing to protect from the harsh world around them.

"I never should have asked Mum to come home, but I didn't see this coming." Jenny's voice was so small that he turned and looked her straight in the eye, needing her to understand that none of it was her fault. It was their parent's lies and insecurities that led to today's events.

"Who could've? Don't worry about it." Dan gave his quirked smile that always cheered Jenny up and continued to walk home, contemplating just what had been uncovered today. "It's so weird to think that our parents had lives before us, you know?"

"I know, or that they had lives before each other, huh?" Jenny laughed imagining her parents in high school. No doubt their father had 'rocking hair' and got all the girls when they went through their rebel against the parents by dating a guy in a band stage. Lily was easily slipped into the Serena position and Alison... Jenny figured her mother probably held the Vanessa role in the story.

"Yeah." Dan smirked thinking his mother, the artsy girl probably a lot like Jenny in that sense, who wrote plays about a woman named Milly and the misfortune that the head cheerleader/prom queen/whatever high school cliche she could think of, had caused her.

"Lily seemed pretty upset. I wonder what happened while we were gone." Dan had a fairly good idea what had happened and wished for once they would be told the truth. The wind wrapped around them and Jenny shivered though she was not sure if it was the biting cold or the destroyed holiday that was getting to her.

"Uh, I - I don't know, but it looks like we're about to find out." Dan said as he found his parents walking up the footpath a football being tossed between his father's hands. Rufus' eyes were drawn to his children but Dan could see the light that had been there since he had started Junior year was now missing from the brown depths.

"Hey! Who's in the mood for a little Humphrey family scrimmage? What'll it be? Kids against the parents? Boys against the girls?" Rufus said happily as he tried to barrel past the awkwardness of the afternoon. Jenny wasn't up for anymore confrontations and simply wanted to enjoy the remainder of her holiday, so was right on board with the plan. Nodding her head enthusiastically she wriggled out from under her brother's arm and turned on him.

"Oh, definitely girls against the boys because last year, I got burned by Dan's weak forward pass." Jenny taunted her brother knowing he wouldn't be able to resist. Sure enough Dan straightened up and opened his mouth prepared to launch whatever counter argument his mind came up with.

"Hey, hey, I was nursing a rotator cuff injury from aught-five (2005)." Dan quipped back before poking his tongue out at his sister. The childlike activity reminded both of them about the holidays they used to have, the way they were never to old for a game of footy with their parents, the way Jenny would curl up on her mum's lap at the end of the night and drink her homemade hot chocolate. The way Dan and Rufus would both write quietly as inspiration struck periodically throughout the night. Dan smiled at the memories but it was short lived when he was brought back to the present. He thing is he would be more than willing to cooperate with the rest of them if they dropped the act - his father was still fuming at his mother who didn't even really want to be in the city happy to escape back to France - in the end this was simply going to cause them all more pain. His sister and father had slowly begun putting themselves back together in these last few weeks but it seemed the healing process had been thrown in reverse and Dan was not sure they would survive next time.

"Uh-huh. Aw. come on, Mum. Let's go work out our plays." Jenny led her mother away knowing Dan needed to talk to their father. The two of them hurried away and Dan easily fell into step with Rufus. His eyes raked over his father's face taking in the haunted, hallow look he had seen on Lily as well. It seemed that the only one not affected by the whole thing was his mother but he suspected it was simply because she got her way.

"So, uh, Dad, not that I'm - not that I'm mad, exactly, but not telling me about Serena's mum was extremely uncool." Dan tried to ease the tension in the air but only succeeding in his father looking at him pathetically. The hurt he was feeling practically screaming at his eldest child. Dan placed a hand on his arm comfortingly wishing he could help his dad through the pain but knowing it was something he had to work through himself.

"I should've said something, I know. And I'm sorry." Rufus looked truly apologetic and Dan smiled letting him know everything was okay but he couldn't resist one last jab.

"Given the ick factor alone, I would say that you set my progress in therapy back by at least several months. I'm just glad Serena and I broke up." Dan finished as Rufus laughed wholeheartedly before responding.

"Oh, come on. You're a Humphrey man. No daughter of Lily's could ever resist- wait you broke up. When?" Rufus paused and looked at his son, realising it was not the time to talk about it but he noticed Dan did not seem too broken up about it, so he continued with a different subject. "How is Lily anyway?"

Dan looked at his father quizzically before understanding dawned on him. "Mum confiscated your phone didn't she?" Seeing Rufus nod slightly, look down guilty and blush in embarrassment, Dan decided to spare his dad the jokes and harsh jabs and instead answer honestly. "She's hurt but she'll be okay eventually. After all she isLily Rhodes. How'd you leave it back there with her?"

"Well, I wouldn't be expecting Lil over for dinner anytime soon. Your mum and I need to focus on the future, not the past. That's a lot easier for all of us without her around." Rufus' eyes gave away the pain that the decision caused him and Dan sighed sympathetically. Rufus smiled at his son and pulled him into a half hug. "Well, let's play with the old pigskin then."

**Waldorf Penthouse, New York**

**22nd November 2007**

Blair walked into the kitchen her shoes dangling from her fingertips, her stockings leaving fading imprints in the waxed marble floor as she crossed to the woman near the fridge. "Mum. Here you are."

"And here you are. You had me worried sick." Eleanor gathered her daughter in a hug and held back her tears. Eleanor's familiar perfume wrapped around Blair and she couldn't help but melt into the hug, it had been months since she had been given a true hug from her mother. "Blair, uh... I know I - I shouldn't have lied to you about your father."

"That never stopped you before." Blair looked at her mother apologetically, the harsh words were a reflex - a defensive move if you will - and they had been a low blow that caused her mother obvious pain.

"True. But... the real truth... divorce papers from your father, and I'm supposed to sign them. I haven't yet." Eleanor's defeated sigh had Blair turning her mother so that she could see the truth in her eyes, she knew the next words would be painful for both of them but she also knew they were true and that they both needed to hear the words out loud.

"Mum... he's living in europe... with a man. You can't be all that surprised that he wants a divorce."

"I'm not, but what I - what I am surprised about, is how it makes me feel." Eleanor took a shuddering breath, she looked to her daughter for strength and she found the will to continue. In Blair's deep brown eyes was a determination to not let this decision crush them, they were Waldorf women after all. "He was my husband, after all. My harold... for almost 20 years. I couldn't face him... during the holidays. It was always our happiest time." The tears were released without her consent and Eleanor felt Blair's petite frame wrap around her providing her support through her grief. The grief of her destroyed marriage, grief she had put off until now, as this grief became all consuming.

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Blair was truly curious as to her mother's reasoning behind that decision, tucking a curl of light brown hair behind her mother's ear, Blair dragged the older woman to the counter and started making her mother a tea to calm her nerves.

"And let you choose between the two of us? I wonder who would've won that battle. Yeah, I would have been entirely alone." Eleanor paused and laughed without humour. "Well, uh, I was anyway." There was a long silence and all that could be heard was the kettle boiling and the clang as the mug was placed in front of Eleanor.

Blair sat down next to her mother, sighing as she wiped the remaining tears that had leaked from her mother's frail eyes before speaking. "It's still Thanksgiving." Blair noticed how her mother straightened and hope permeated into her eyes.

"Yeah." The pure desire in Eleanor's voice had Blair smiling happily as she asked the question that was the first step in reclaiming her relationship with her mother.

"What do you want to do?" Blair watched as her mother pondered the idea, either way she knew Eleanor would be asleep and Dan would be here by midnight, but the ideas that caused that spark of desire would have to wait. Blair had a feeling that both Dan and herself would be to worn out to do anything other than sleep but she was positive she needed the sense of completion and serenity Dan's presence brought, something she wasn't willing to forgo especially after this tumultuous day.

As Eleanor opened her mouth to respond Blair banished all thoughts from her mind. Tonight was about her mother and getting her back to the smiling woman she was before Ramon ever entered the picture. And you know what they say a Waldorf woman with a plan will not let anyone get in her way, she will get what she wants and right now all Blair wanted was to do what Dan did for her - help her mother find herself again.


	18. Hi, Society  Part 1

_Before I start I would like to thank both BekaRoo and Cassanunda who have to be my most adamant reviewers. Giving both words of praise and constructive criticism that has encouraged me to continue even as the story took on a life of it's own and branched away from my original plan. So once again I am unbelievably grateful so keep an eye on the GG Blasts in the next few chapters for a special mention. _

_I would also like to apologise for the wait for this chapter I could claim exams, funerals, holidays, writers block and an addiction to 'temple run' that got in the way but thanks in large part to Cassanunda who sent me a message telling me in kind way to get a move on I have finished the start of the following chapter. I will try to update again within the week, but since work has started up again I make no promises._

_Thanks again for the loyal support ~ Gift of the Gabz_

_**Waldorf Penthouse, New York**_

_**5th December 2007**_

"You know what they say about Wednesday, right?" Blair's usually melodic voice was nothing more than a breathy sigh as she teasingly nibbled on Dan's earlobe. "Hump-day." Her nimble hands reached down and caressed the growing bulge in Dan's jeans loving how he grew more agitated with her touch. She watched as his eyes flittered to a close, his hips shifted off the bed which was a strew with his chemistry books and Blair cotillion planner. His body reacted without his permission and thrust upwards to seek her body.

"Blair..." Dan's sigh of warning was cut off as a moan escaped his lips. His tongue snaked out to apply what little moisture was still in his mouth to his cracking lips. His mouth parted in a wordless sighs as his brain struggled to gain control of the situation. A primal growl escaped the confines of his throat as he turned them effortlessly so that Blair was trapped beneath his body shaped cage. His fingers thread through hers as he locked them above their heads in an age old lovers lock. His lips easily found hers and he slowly licked the cherry tasting lipgloss off her full bow shaped lips.

Blair responded to Dan like a woman in the desert finally finding a pond of water. She greedily sucked at his lips. Her body more than prepared for him to take her now. Their breaths were short and mingled together to the point where Blair wondered if she was simply inhaling the air Dan had just exhaled.

With her arms trapped, Blair resorted to usual means of getting the friction she so greatly desired, her ankles locked around his waist as he thrust her body into his. Both moaned at the temporary relief they received until Dan moved so that both her hands were trapped in one of his and the other came to rest lovingly on her hip, putting more space between them.

Blair openly seethed knowing what was coming next. Her face was flushed in heat, need and anger. The scowl gracing her face easily lost when Dan trailed a single line of kisses up to her ear. "We can't. The doctor said you're still not fully recovered and with the stress of the cotillion..." Dan placed a rough but tender kiss along her collarbone before returning to his position by her ear. "Besides if we were to continue and you got another ulcer, do you really think we'd survive an even longer period of abstinence... Look how well we're doing so far." Dan's mirth filled laugh along with the bulge Blair could easily make out in his jeans showed how much restraint he was imploring. Knowing he was right she reluctantly moved out from under him and came to rest against his chest. The constant slightly elevated thrumming of his heart beating under her ear was perfectly in time with her own. Dan's fingers locked in her hair and he watched transfixed as the chestnut strands drifted through his hands like a chocolate waterfall.

A knock at the door redirected their attention and they quickly took in Eric, his hands splayed over his eyes hoping to save himself from whatever mental image he knew would haunt him after. "You decent?" When he received no reply but no hurried movements were heard, Eric peaked out from under his protective veil of innocence before sighing in relief. Taking in their flushed faces, Blair's slight scowl and Dan's lipgloss smeared lips he raised an eyebrow in question. "Seriously guys it hasn't been _that_ long, honestly you're acting like the hormonal teenagers you are."

Dan chuckled as he felt Blair release a breath of air knowing she was taking great offense to even be considered remotely close to the normalcy that was average teenagers. "Exactly! That alone should tell you how desperate I am. I have needs that are unable to be meet because a doctor suggested a few medically questionable theories based on a life that one glance at her shoes easily confirmed she has no clue about." Blair's statement while emphasised with the help of her polished hands was understated due to the fact that she clearly refused to move her head of Dan's chest.

Eric smirked at them before moving to the bed and claiming the right side. His body settled in with a flop and his eyes drifted to a close. He attempted to breathe evenly and arrange his unsettled thoughts regardless of the inquisitive gazes he could feel piercing him.

Dan shifted and brought Blair up so that she was resting entirely on his body. Her skin met his with little sparks that sent shivers running the course of their bodies. Dan watched as Blair's concern filled brown eyes flicked to Eric as her hand reached out and stroked his forehead. As Eric leaned into the small show of affection, Dan's heart grew heavy realising just how much affection and love Eric needed that no matter how much Serena and Lily may try they seemed incapable of showing him what he needed especially if they didn't know who he really was.

"Miss Blair, you really should leave now to Prescott Dance Studio unless you want Miss Serena to meet you here." Eric smiled at Dorota's complete understanding of how to get Blair to move. Dorota laughed quietly as Blair stretched her body across Dan's giving him a sweet kiss before scooting off the bed.

As she fetched her shoes Blair stroked Eric's head and upon seeing the exhaustion that had settled on the young boy she began speaking. "Eric you can stay here with Dan, keep each other company and have a manly chat about whatever's got you so down and if your super lucky Dan may even grace you with his views on the elitist and demeaning role of a cotillion." Blair sauntered out of the room with Dorota hot on her heels. Blair descended the stairs and burst out laughing as she imagined the two of them sitting and braiding hair the way Serena and her used to do when they were younger. "Oh and Dorota make sure they both eat something, I'm not sure Eric's eaten all day and except for a cup of coffee and breakfast I'm positive Dan hasn't either. Too busy writing or something." Scooping up her gym bad as the ding of the elevator announced it's arrival, she turned to make sure Dorota understood she was serious.

Dorota nodded quickly before reassuring her young employer with words. "Of course Miss Blair, have fun with Miss Serena." Dorota's voice floated to her ears even as the elevator doors came to a close and the mediocre music overcame her. Watching as the numbers ticked down Blair couldn't help the rush of excitement that coursed through her veins, this was the event Blair had spent years prepping for. Her dress, her shoes, her hair, her makeup were all perfect the only change was her date. Nathaniel Archibald was the perfect escort to a dance like this and given that Vanessa Abrams was not intending to participate that left Nate dateless and she secretly hoped that he would go with her simply to fulfill this one wish she'd had since childhood. It wasn't that she didn't want Dan to go they both simply understood that this was not his scene, he would inevitably inform someone of his views on the matter and Blair knew the board would not allow Daniel Humphrey son of ex-rock musician Rufus Humphrey to escort one of their girls to the cotillion. It was simply not done and this was the one night they had both agreed to play by the rules and allow Blair a hopefully stress free or at least as minimally stressful evening as possible.

"B! There you are." Serena's cheerful voice broke through Blair's haze. By the time she had looked up Serena's arms were wrapped tightly around her small frame, the golden blonde hair whipping around them and mixing with Blair own headband free brown strands.

It seemed that Serena's need to break away form society's views extended to cotillion because despite what Blair believed, Serena was sticking to her guns and refused to be swayed into attending the event. It seemed her time 'dating' Dan had affected her viewpoint as some of the arguments she was giving came from the horses mouth himself. Blair shook her head as she weaved her arm through Serena's own, her tan skin making Blair's pearly skin glow an eery white.

She continued to allow Serena's excited and opinion filled voice to fill the air as they made their way toward Prescott Dance Studio. Her eyes shot to the four inch heels snuggly fitted on her feet and Blair smiled as she thought of the skill she was going to have over the other debutants. Apparently the balance gained from leaving the Humphrey fire escape was good for something after all.

As they approached the building Serena and Blair's banter turned towards her grandmother - Celia 'Cece' Rhodes. Blair knew Serena lived in a bubble where things were good and shiny and her non-manipulative grandmother was the nicest person she knew but the rest of society knew just how cold Cece was able to be.

Blair's hand brushed another as she went to pull the door open and she met the blue-green eyes of one Nate Archibald and his scheming wing man Chuck Bass. Their uniforms were in perfect condition, Chuck's only flaw was the slight lowering of his tie and the unbuttoning of his top bottom. Nate was successfully dressed to the nines and Blair could only imagine the kind of threats that had to be said to ensure they showed up like this.

"Nate, Chuck you both look _actually_ presentable and not at all high today." Blair quip was met with a smirk from Chuck who appeared to have mastered the art of being high without seeming high and Nate's friendly smile.

Nate was thrilled to still have Blair in his life, though he had not been a great boyfriend, Blair was one of his best friends and it hurt him that they had lost that through the lies and breakups. Thankfully it seemed Blair was willing to put that behind her and even if it was just for this one event he was going to accept it.

Serena was the only one of the four who was stuck in an awkward silence, she was still incredibly jealous of Nate, she felt kind of bad for sleeping with Chuck and she was unsure of what to make of Blair's attitude. They all past by Serena and she trailed after like a scolded puppy unsure of what's to come.

_**This just in Cassanunda has snapped our favourite foursome together again. Why so sad S? Have B and N found a new level of happiness now that they are no longer together? And is C turning over a new leaf without his token joint in sight? Remember the speeches, the dresses and the dates of Cotillion may allow you to put on a good show for society but they will not deter me from the secrets and lies I always uncover. Perhaps Sunday will be a night of change for all of us. Remember my dears; I'll be watching, spot me if you can...**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

Dan and Eric had not only relocated to the kitchen but they managed to convince Katherine, Dorota and Peter the deliver man to play a game of poker with them. The afternoon sun filtered through the window, bathing the room in a warm glow.

Katherine had made them simple sandwiches but it was enough for the boys, Dorota had been adamant that they eat but anything too complex had been rejected by them. She smiled happily at the two of them, as she watched them mess around the kitchen while she finished their food. Sometimes Dan and Eric's behavior reminded her of her own kids Alyssa and Tyler who though being 12 and 8 respectively kept the same dynamic. All they ever seemed to want was a chance to play with the big kids but still be allowed to act like children.

Dan glanced around the table, Peter and Dorota had already folded. Eric seemed to have brightened considerably and whatever had him so upset earlier appeared to now be no more than a distant memory. His head was resting comfortably on his hand and the smirk on his face had Dan internally frowning. Katherine however had the best poker face Dan had ever seen. Quite honestly he wasn't even sure she was paying attention to the game. Even though being employee's of the Upper East Side elite paid well and Eric had more money at his disposal than Dan could make in a year they had decided to play for pride as opposed to money - well pride and $100 maximum.

Eric glanced at Dan before looking at his cards, Eric knew he was out even before they started but it was fun to continue and watch how everyone acted. They were four games in buy now and Peter had won once and Dorota twice, Eric was down fifty, Dan twenty and Katherine appeared to have not lost a single dollar. Sighing and shaking his head Eric slid the cards down on the table and leant back on the chair. "I'm out."

It was down to just Dan and Katherine, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair Dan placed his cards face down on the table and looked towards his remaining opponent watching as Dorota nudged her in the side. Katherine's hair was in a loose bun, her eyes were focused on the far wall and she seemed to be concentrating on her next mood. As a serene smile crossed her face Dan sighed in defeat and pushed the pile over to Katherine.

Eric cleared his throat, startling Katherine causing her to look down at the table when she noticed everyone was staring at her expectantly. Glancing at her cards for the first time all game she saw she had a pair of twos. Arching an eyebrow in surprise she gathered her winnings and then simply because it would be fun to see their expressions she flipped the cards over. Dorota chuckled when she realised that both herself and Peter had had better cards. Eric nodded at her in awe, he hadn't even had one pair so he was in no position to judge but Dan he was gobsmacked. Tipping his invisible hat at her, he prepared to shuffle the deck when his phone buzzed.

Eric watched as Dan tensed at the sound of his phone, apparently he was as content as Eric to stay in and laze around all afternoon until Blair returned. When Dan let out a breath of air but his right eyebrow remained cocked Eric knew it was Jenny who had texted him. Though Dan quite often appeared unaffected by the people in his life there were little give aways that he had for each person. When Blair texted his lips turned up slightly, Eric noticed that Dan's response for him was a slight crinkle of the eyes in happy relief, Serena was a hand on the back of his neck as if he was preparing himself, however it was Rufus' cue that surprised Eric the most, when with his father Dan's nose crinkled as if he was subconsciously aware of a change in their relationship and was not at all happy with it.

_I need u to go with me to the Dance Studio._

_Plz. I really want to go and I told the 'rents_

_I'd be with u. Besides u would b able to impart _

_some of ur views on someone there._

_- J_

_Fine I'll meet you outside in 20._

_- D_

"Well as fun as this has been I have to go meet my sister." Dan perfected the statement with a roll of his eyes, yet the slight smile gave away his true feelings in regards to Jenny. "Katherine amazing play. Dorota, Eric see you in a few hours. Peter always a pleasure." With that said Dan disappeared out the service entrance leaving the others smiling after him.

"He can never just say goodbye like a normal person, can he?" Peter shook his head in laughter as he stood up preparing to bid the others farewell. In his sixty years he had never met two people as amusing as Dan and Blair.

Eric looked at Peter and decided that although the question was obviously rhetorical the answer would amuse Katherine and Dorota. "He told me something along the lines of goodbye being too ominous - as if it's the end of something. His unique farewells are more hopeful and filled with a promise of further interaction even if it's ten years in the future. In fact the only time I've ever heard him say goodbye was to a cab driver who was particularly rude and may have called Blair some impolite names." Eric remembered how the cabbie had scowled at Dan when he had offered a polite goodbye and seemed unwilling to retaliate to the catcalls and insults made against his girlfriend.

Peter smiled as he thought back on how not only had Dan never not greeted him or bid him adieu but Eric was right in saying he had never said goodbye. "Well in honour of Dan, I will see you all another time." With that said Peter disappeared like Dan had and headed back to the real world where people left without so much as a farewell and men who delivered items were looked down upon.

_**Prescott Dance Studio, New York**_

_**5th December 2007**_

Jenny was rolling on the balls of her feet in anticipation as the elevator ascended the floors, her straight blonde hair swishing behind her in time with her movements. Though Dan appeared the picture of boredom he was as buzzed as Jenny, regardless of the fact that he had sent Blair a text, he was not sure she had checked yet, he couldn't wait to see her move across the floor. Blair's body moved in a way that entranced him wether it was beneath him in bed or just walking down the street and he was sure that the dance floor would be no different.

The chime of the lift and the monotonous music that flittered in through the open doors brought both Dan and Jenny out of their reveries. Simultaneously they both drew a deep breath and let it out, seemingly gathering up the courage to cross into the somewhat daunting room.

The piano player barely glanced at them as they walked past and Dan had to suppress his shiver of revolution at seeing the layer of dust covering the weathered instrument. Instead of focusing on the music Dan allowed his eyes to wander, searching for his brunette beauty. Instead he was met by a flurry of enthusiastic blonde strands that overcame his vision. Serena expertly made her way through the sea of bodies and Dan only caught a glimpse of the back of Blair before Serena was in front of them.

"Oh! You're here! I'm so glad." Serena gave him a friendly hug before switching her attention to Jenny and gathering the startled youngster into one of her own. "Oh! I can't wait for you both to meet my Grandma Cece. You're just gonna love her." Serena didn't bother to question why either Dan or Jenny had arrived and simply jumped at something to take her out of her boredom at being so inactive.

"I'm sure I will." Dan murmured his mind already elsewhere as he watched Blair spin gracefully in the Prince's arms. Serena seemed oblivious to his distraction and chattered on happily, fine to have Jenny only respond as she figured it probably wasn't Dan's kind of thing anyway.

"Well, if you don't listen to me, you're gonna hear it from her, and I promise, you don't want that to happen. The brands I listed are the key to her happiness, and that includes Tanqueray." Lily Van der Woodsen's voice enveloped the three and they were overcome with a small air of awkwardness as they all met for the first time since Thanksgiving. Lily snapped her phone shut annoyed at how specific her mother's needs were. Turning to the three teenagers Lily felt her shoulders relax and the tension leave her body. There was something of Rufus in his kids that made her feel safe and gave her welcome relief from her mother's demanding nature. "Dan, Jenny, it's so good to see you." Dan's brown eyes fixed on her blue-grey ones and he could see the honesty in them.

"Hi." Dan took the lead and stepped forward giving Lily a hug that seemed to further relax her. He was one of the few people who was aware of his likeness to his father and he was more than happy to act as a substitute for the time being if it made Lily more comfortable. Besides from what he had gathered from Blair about Serena's grandmother was that Cece could only be handled in small doses. He could only imagine it would be a thousand times worse with her as your mother.

When Jenny's timid and distracted "Hi" reached Lily's ears she turned to the younger girl only to see the longing in her eyes. "Oh, hey, Jenny, what are you even doing here?" It wasn't that either of the Humphrey kids were a burden, actually more often than not they were intuitive and helpful, but she just couldn't imagine Rufus and more importantly Alison allowing their daughter to be exposed to old and demeaning society traditions.

"Oh, she loves these things, apparently." Dan answered on instinct though his eyes had never left Blair, he watched her get passed from Prince Theodore to Nate and was glad to see that although there was a slightly stiff nature to their dancing they were mainly content dancing with the other.

"Well, I wish Serena did. It would make my life a whole lot easier." Lily sighed as she redirected the conversation to her daughter's latest rebellious stunt. She leant out and fixed the collar of Serena's uniform counting down the minutes until she knew her mother would show and had the exact argument with both of them and in the end it would be Lily fault.

Serena acknowledged her mother's comment with a roll of her cerulean eyes before turning to Dan and trying to regain his focus. "My grandma was the chairwoman for this event for 15 years, and now the committee's asked my mum to join." Dan nodded although in all honesty he had only caught glimpses of what she had said as he was too busy trying not to punch Chuck or shield Jenny who seemed to be stuck in a lewd flirty stare off.

"And my daughter could not wait to go for ten years, and then suddenly, she's not even coming." Lily glared pointedly at her daughter until she noticed that they seemed to be the only two paying attention to the conversation. The Humphrey kids seemed to be eying off Charles Bass for different reasons, with the youngest having a light blush adorning her cheeks. Lily always one to happily step into the role of matchmaker - and with these two she was hoping Jenny's wholesome nature would rub off on Charles. "Jenny?" When she received no reply she turned and noticed the dancers had paused momentarily in this round and were bowing ready to move onto another repeat. "Jenny?" Finally the girl's eyes snapped to her and Lily looked back at the group before making her decision. "Why don't you volunteer?"

"Uh, well, Blair's lead deb, I'm sure if she wanted my help, she would've asked." Jenny rambled knowing that if she were to ask Blair she would have to complete some mediocre task but all in all it wouldn't be a problem. However her hesitancy came with the thought of having to watch Chuck dance and flirt with all the other girls without having any power to do anything herself.

"Well, I'm asking." Lily was firm in her resolve, determined to have at least one child who's eyes were sparkling the way Jenny's were a minute ago. However as with all her plans lately there was the matter of Rufus and Alison. "I mean, of course, we'd have to get your parents' permission first, but, um, we could use more help." Jenny twirled a strand of her hair in thought as she nibbled delicately on her lower lip.

Lily watched as her lips straightened and her eyes focused in determination than in a voice Jenny was sure conveyed more conviction than she actually believed she began to speak. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Um, see you Saturday." Jenny could barely contain her excitement now and her smile was so wide that Dan was worried it would freeze that way.

"Oh, actually, it's Sunday." Lily cut through her celebratory haze, but Jenny just nodded enthusiastically though that one simple statement had her insides now twisting in nerves.

However just as quickly as her excitement had risen it fell in a second as she remembered who who mother was and the likelihood that she would allow her to go anywhere Lily was involved were slim to none. "Uh... Can I call you?" Dan knew his sister well enough to see the lingering doubt and annoyance mixed in her deep eyes.

Though confused at the whiplash of reactions Lily smiled warmly at the girl. "Okay." Lily watched as Jenny nodded with less confidence than she had shown throughout the whole conversation before the young blonde turned away to watch the dancers some more.

"Ah! There is my magnificent granddaughter." A deceptively boisterous voice echoed through the room and judging by not only Serena's reenactment of a child at Christmas but Lily's slight straightening of her posture and intake of breath, Dan understood that he was about to meet the infamous Cece Rhodes.

Serena gasped in excitement before she clapped, happily flinging herself at the old woman. "Grandma. Oh!" Though Serena was laughing as she clasped onto her grandmother, Lily seemed annoyed that her mother was not bowled down by her energetic daughter and she couldn't refrain the small dark chuckle that escaped her sealed lips at that image. Dan smirked as he seemed to get the gist of Lily's thoughts - the rolling eyes weren't exactly subtle - and when she quirked an eyebrow at him in challenge he simply smiled back at her before turning towards the infamous woman.

"Oh, hello, Mother." Lily's statement was followed by a quick exit and Dan admitted that he was somewhat envious of Lily. Not only was he not allowed to walk out on his mother - despite the number of times he had wanted to do it over the past week - but Lily had also perfected the ability of getting under Alison's skin making it so Alison wanted to never willingly see Lily again.

"Is there a bar in this place?" Cece's completely serious question had Dan choking on laughter, he figured they probably wouldn't get along - based on statements he had put together from those closest to her - but he had to give her props for her bluntness.

The woman she'd asked Dan had deduced was Helena Prescott and her flaming red face now matched her hair as she looked at Cece seemingly outraged by her blasé attitude. With a tight lipped scowl she barked out a "No!" Quickly turning on her heels she returned to the center of the room citing Lily's question as simply an elderly lady slowly loosing her mind.

As Serena laughed at her grandmother's 'joke' Dan wondered just how well she knew her grandmother. Cece's grey-blonde haired was primed to perfection though Dan could easily see her turn into a pit-bull when needed. He had no doubt that her need for alcohol was simply to distract her from criticizing the whole thing.

"I should've known I had to bring the party myself." Turning to the boy standing near them Cece couldn't help but tilt her head. He looked so familiar but she wasn't able to place it. Perhaps it was just the idea of her granddaughter following in her mothers footsteps and dating someone of lower social class who seemed to think tie stains were acceptable. "So this must be Daniel."

Dan scrunched his nose up at the use of his full name. "Dan, actually. Dan Humphrey." He watched as Cece's eyebrows jumped in surprise at his last name before she quickly composed herself. "Yeah. Hi." Dan held his hand out and shook her hand not too hard but with enough power to ensure that she understood he was not threatened by her. If there was anyone he could think of other than Lily and Rufus themselves who would have interfered and ultimately misguided their relationship in Dan's mind Cece was the perfect candidate. Besides she had already made clear her displeasure in regards to his attire and monetary background, so being a Humphrey shouldn't alter her opinion too much.

"My granddaughter told me that you were delighted when she decided, not to make her debut this weekend?" Dan raised his eyebrow in confusion he had not been delighted in all honesty he had simply assessed the ramifications of that decision trying to figure out what mood Blair would be in when she'd find out her best friend was not debuting. Yet even he had the strength to admit this was not a outcome he saw coming. Angrily interrogated by Cece Rhodes, because Serena took some of his views to heart or at least used them to annoy her family.

"Yeah, go ahead. Tell her what you think. Grandma loves honesty." Serena pushed him a step further toward her grandma and rested her hand on her hip excitedly awaiting his words. But when he had still not moved she tried again. "It's okay." Serena prodded Dan in the arm and he figure that he was already on thin ice with Cece why not embrace Blair's advice and tell someone what he thought. Although now that he thought about it that 'advice' was probably sarcasm and she probably wished he'd do the opposite.

"Well, cotillions just seem antiquated to me. You know, remnant of a different age. People spend all this money to have their daughters basically dance in front of others for attention." Dan quietly cleared his throat and looked Cece straight in the eyes showing her he believed in what he was saying. "Uh, when, if you ask Serena, I bet she'd do that for you right now, free of charge." Dan smiled to let Serena know he was joking but it appeared the blonde had taken it as a complement when she beamed at Dan and wrapped her arm through his excitedly.

"The cotillion teaches the good graces that women should always have in their arsenal." Cece argued back and was quite pleased to see that Dan appeared to have a quip ready on the tip of his tongue. Though she strongly agreed with distinct lines between social classes it was always fun to have one from a lower class around who thinks he can hold his own in their circles. Dan's mouth was opened and his tongue already pressed against his teeth, the first syllable of his rebuttal making it's way up his throat.

"But Grandma, you haven't used your graces in a while anyway." Serena joked cutting off Dan's reply. Cece's smile was condescending - though that passed over Serena's head, and she quickly gestured for Dan to continue. Ready for the second time in a minute Dan made it through the first word before they were distracted by a cry of pain from across the room.

Blair had been aware of his presence the minute Dan stepped into the room, it was as if her body was so in tune with his that the minute he fell on her radar she knew it. The skin on her arms rose in aroused goosebumps, a warmth settled just below her stomach and all in all she felt like she was coming home. That feeling of security and love was one that his presence always brought. Her mind had been spinning since he had appeared and the second she saw Serena drape herself across him all thoughts had left her mind. However thanks to her addled state it seemed she had missed one of the other girls who amongst their spin, who in turn had unfortunately taken out The Prince and it seemed he would be out of commission for the rest of the afternoon.

Mrs Helena Prescott, a tall, thin woman in her mid sixties and the owner of the dance studio took immediate control of the situation. Before the attendants had even stopped swaying and the lingering piano note cut off, Helena had ice and a compression bandage attached to The Prince's foot. Her hawklike eyes assessing not only the injury but the now empty space next to one of her dancers. That was not going to be acceptable and it appeared Cece Rhodes was thinking along the same path.

Her sharp gaze landed on the young gentleman who was filling her granddaughter's head with new material for her rebellion. Taking a breath she placed a hard hand on his shoulder and offered her own opinion on the matter. "Daniel since your the only other male here why don't you go fill in just this once, I'm sure Miss Waldorf wouldn't mind as long as she gets to keep to that busy schedule of hers running on time. Mrs Prescott nodded eagerly and dragged Dan to a stop in front of Blair.

"Humphrey." Blair's response was accompanied with a glance around the room and sure enough all eyes were on the unusual pair. Dan couldn't help but shake his head as he realised just how gossip centered the teenagers were.

"Waldorf." When the usual greetings were exchanged, Dan gestured for the piano player to start again - regardless of his lack of status and surprising Cece the man agreed and the dance started.

Dan bowed low as Blair curtsied in return, moving harmoniously with each other as if they had been doing it all their lives. Dan's right arm came to rest lightly on her hip and her fingers laced in with his as she folded into his body her back plastered against his front. His left hand lay in hers as they continued in a circle culminating in a spin until they were dancing a traditional waltz. As the piano repeated it's phrase Dan released her with a smile and effortlessly moved to catch the other brunette - who had been dancing with Chuck - in his arms. The girl was obviously not from Constance and her slight french accent when she introduced herself as Audrey hinted at the french equivalent of Constance - Lycée Français de New York.

Her wavy auburn hair hung loose around her shoulders and he couldn't help but compare her to The Little Mermaid; both had names beginning with an 'A', her big blue eyes that were tinged with an innocence he found hard to believe anyone from the Upper East Side could retain for long - even her fringe was parted in a perfect imitation. One simple twirl later - that based on her thankful smile he had perfected better than Chuck and Blair was back in his arms, their positions now in the opposite corner they had started in. The music was loud enough that he was able to talk without worrying about being overheard but nevertheless he lowered his voice a fraction.

"You know they could use a more lively song. I mean how many times do they have to repeat the seven notes, he could use a bit of range. I mean I picked it up the first time round." Dan glared at the pianist as if it was his fault that his ears were being subjected to the pain. Blair hummed forcing him to turn his eyes back to her own entrancing ones and listen to what she was about to say,

Laughing Blair tapped him on the arm as they flowed into another twirl. "You have no idea how grateful I am for that." Blair's relief was palpable and though he knew she was simply stating a fact his whole body warmed knowing he was able to make something better for her. "You really should have warmed up first." she murmured through a smile as she quickly swiped a bead of sweat that trailed down his temple.

They separated once more and completed a movement that Dan could only describe as a swan reaching for water on bended legs. Both remained silent as the whole process repeated again only this time no part of their bodies were allowed to touch, though it was somewhat ridiculous Dan still found the whole thing rather amusing and considered it a test to their control around each other, especially after their heated session just hours before. A few glances around the room told Dan that quite a few of the partners were still struggling with this part, but Blair and himself moved in synch and even as his eyes drifted closed for a moment he was glaringly aware of her proximity to him. Sighing he allowed his other senses and his trust that Blair would stop anything too damaging from occurring, he completed the next few movements with his eyes peacefully shut.

Knowing an interaction with the other partners was coming up her forced his eyes open and focused on the intoxicating woman in front of him, his eyebrows furrowed as he remembered his lingering question. "You've been through this how many times already and they haven't picked it up?"

Blair smirked as they came to form a circle in the middle with Chuck and Nate's groups. Rotating the circle Blair shrugged and looked at the others for confirmation. "Eight or maybe even nine. I'm not sure the first round can even count."

Audrey looked at the two and nodded her head in agreement, their first time round had been twenty teenagers all bumping into each other as Blair watched in disgust. Audrey trailed after Dan longingly with her eyes as the group disbanded and he and Blair returned to their pairing, their moves light and easy, moving as one - while Chuck lumbered around stepping on her feet and making googly eyes with some underaged blonde though he continued to simultaneously hitting on her. Audrey shook her head knowing she was definitely going to regret having Chuck escort her.

Finally they separated one last time, Blair moved to one side of the room while Dan retreated to the other and together with the rest of the group they bowed. Repeating the same action Jenny had transfixed on when she had first walked in.

Lily and Cece were conversing if their distant and unhappy interaction could be labeled that but it appeared Cece was willing to call a truce so long as to get her questions answered. "Dan Humphrey, was it?" Cece's tone was prying as she eyed her daughter understanding why he looked so familiar. Like mother, like daughter. Cece thought she had quelled that dream with Lily twenty-odd years ago.

"Yes, mother." Lily rolled her eyes before facing her mother head-on preparing to lecture her. "Don't worry they broke up a few weeks ago, actually I think it may have been his decision." Lily turned back to watch Blair and Dan float across the room, their movements so precise that all she could do was hold her breath when Dan's soulful brown eyes disappeared behind his eyelids, but moments later they were still moving as rhythmically and in control as before.

Cece peered at the boy inquisitively, while breaking up with Serena was the outcome Cece was looking for, she wasn't quite sure she understood what had driven the boy to do so. The final piano notes faded out and as Dan crossed the room in powerful and confident strides returning to Blair's side Cece was grateful for the position Lily had chosen as it was in close proximity to the pair. Dan thanked Blair for the dance and the sincerity of it rang through his voice. It was a move which caused Cece's brow to furrow in confusion, if the boy really did think a Cotillion was antiquated and elitist then why was he acting the perfect part of an escort. He had never once looked at his feet, never stepped on Blair's, he had kept them in the perfect position the whole routine. He even closed his eyes. None of which was making any sense in Cece's mind.

"Oh my God, Dan! Where did you learn to dance like that?" Hearing her granddaughter's question Cece moved forward and joined in wanting to learn as much about the boy as possible. Peering over her nose at the young group before her, Cece clasped her hands together and settled in for an entertaining interrogative conversation.

"Yes Daniel, that was quite impressive and if I may ask how did you learn that specific dance." Cece's question seemed to confuse Dan. His brown eyes looked her over, his tilted head barely moving before he shrugged and deciding to answer to the best of his ability, figuring she was probably annoyed at him for performing better than the more qualified candidates.

He looked at the older woman pointedly as he begun, "it's Dan not Daniel." Blair smiled beneath her hand as a swell of pride filled her. Dan Humphrey standing up to Celia Rhodes was definitely a sight to see. Lily barely suppressed a chuckle as she noticed her mother's eyes tighten and her mouth form a slight scowl, but despite all that Dan continued. "It's very easy to dance that routine especially when you have a great partner as for the routine itself I picked it up while we were talking earlier it was fairly straight forward." Cece couldn't help herself and smiled at him amazed at his attentiveness, when they had been conversing she was positive that he had focused his attention solely on her but it appeared that he gained what his father had in musical talent in dance. She may not like the Humphrey men but even Cece was able to admit when someone has talent.

Serena grinned happily and as Mrs Prescott dismissed the class, she noticed that a few had stayed behind. Chuck and Jenny had already disappeared as had Nate's partner but Nate, Audrey, Blair, Dan, Lily, Cece and herself remained.

Nate shuffled up beside Dan and awkwardly slung an arm around his shoulder before looking at him with puppy dog eyes, that Blair and Dan couldn't help but roll their eyes at. That look wouldn't help Nate's cause unless Dan batted for the other team. "Dan would you be able to do another one. I know Blair, Serena and I took classes when we were six but it appears all my ability went out the window the minute I was free to leave." Blair chuckled as she remembered all Nate would do during those classes was sit in the corner and sulk. His golden brown hair would hang distractedly over his eyes even back then. When it was nearly time to go home he would jump into action and participate hoping to get ice-cream after for being a good boy. Blair sighed remembering when Serena had noticed how easily Nate had gotten ice-cream. The tiny blonde had without a second thought jumped on that train and they would simply sit quietly and play cards in the corner as Blair pirouetted around the room. But Blair was different than her too friends, dance had made her feel free and she'd continued Dance classes until grade six when she realised that other than looking good on an application it wasn't going to help her get into Yale. Yale, the reason Blair did most things. So no matter how much she enjoyed dancing it simply became a 'when your alone in your underwear, dance around the house' habit instead.

Dan watched as Blair's eyes glazed over as Nate continued his pitch, her slightly damp hair clung to her now Constance uniform free dance clothes, which consisted over a very snug black singlet and tiny shorts, the incredibly distracting image causing him to forcibly drag his eyes away.

"Please Dan, maybe then I'll be able to figure out a way of surviving Sunday night without Chuck breaking my feet." Audrey grabbed Dan's arm and batted her eyelashes at him, she was slightly amazed when he didn't even seem the slightest bit phased by her flirting. Content in his own little bubble as they all tried to convince him. Audrey allowed her eyes to flitter in Blair's direction wondering why no one had even considered asking her opinion on the matter. However when she saw the teasing smirk Blair shot Dan, Audrey figured it was probably a good bet they'd counted on the fact that Blair enjoyed being in the spotlight - especially if it aided someone else's discomfort.

"Come on Dan, it'll be fun. I'm sure Blair doesn't mind having a chance to show off her amazing abilities." Serena knew that a good ego stroking was the way to get Blair to agree and if she did agree, Dan would have no choice - it was four against one.

Lily smiled slightly when she noticed how Dan and Blair looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes, carrying on a silent conversation of their own that the others seemed to miss. Their body language changed slightly to accommodate various responses but to anyone else it simply appeared the result of someone lost in their thoughts.

Dan couldn't help but notice the sparkle in Blair's eyes and the need to hold her in his arms once again was too much of a draw. Before he knew it Blair turned to the others and agreed for the both of them with a small nod and a confident "okay".

The spectators simply sat down on the floor against the mirror and turned to the couple expectantly. There eyes were wide in wonderment as they contemplated what the pair would do next. Lily cleared her throat as her eyes wondered around the fairly bare room and pointed out the problem. "Did any of you think about music?"

Sheepish expression quickly flittered across everyone's faces before Nate jumped up with an idea. "I'm sure we can get that guy back in-" His excited babble was cut of with a harsh look from Dan that had the others leaning back cautiously, not used to seeing such a hateful look from him.

"No." Blair nudged him with her toe, encouraging him to explain further given that the others all had looks of lingering confusion. "If I have to hear those same notes one more time and trust me he doesn't know how to play any others - I will take it out on you personally Archibald." Dan's words though deadly serious were lightened with a joking tone that made Lily laugh as she noticed how Blair and Dan's ridiculous habit of calling people by their last names extended to Nate now.

Blair traced Dan's face with her eyes watching as the annoyance slowly left his features as the threat of bad piano music was quickly abated. His eyes met hers and he sent her an imperceptible nod - well imperceptible to anyone other than Blair who was as familiar with his body as her own - encouraging her to continue the conversation. As she took a step towards him the words tumbled from her lips of as her mind flipped through her own repertoire. "Any suggestions on what type of dance?" Her question was directed solely at Dan she watched as he scratched the side of his cheek in thought. The silence was pierced by Cece who's introduction into a private conversation to offer her own opinion was a surprise to everyone except Lily, who watched her mother with barely hidden contempt.

"How about the Tango." Cece's voice held a challenge that both Dan and Blair picked up on. Their eyes narrowed infinitesimally and simultaneously their lips tightened in an effort to hold back an inappropriate response.

Lily shook her head at her mother's antics but swiftly remembered how it was when she and Rufus were dating and it seemed that a chance at Rufus' son was too good an opportunity for the Rhodes matriarch to pass up. Blair and Dan glanced at each other and Lily could see the mischief swimming in their brown eyes. Despite the fact that Blair and Dan were the two most mature teenagers she had ever met they were still teenagers - very competitive teenagers at that - and the Tango was a very intimate dance that relied on reading and anticipating your partners reaction and future moves. There was no way she believed even for a minute that either of them would pass up this challenge.

Blair's smile was calculating causing Serena to drift back towards Nate on instinct, knowing the damage that smile could cause. Cece raised an eyebrow at her granddaughter's actions but was quickly distracted as Dan drifted over to the piano, pausing to wipe of the layer of dust off with a cloth from Blair's gym bag (that had been leaning against the side wall) Nate momentarily wondered why Blair hadn't murdered him for touching her stuff but swiftly changed his train of thought having learnt not to second guess small mercies.

Dan sat down at the bench with the gracefulness he had demonstrated earlier when he was dancing and positioned his phone on the now dust free top. Blair quietly drifted over to the piano as everyone leaned forward in anticipation. She perched at the end of the bench looking at Dan with an eyebrow raised, she knew he played the guitar but he had never mentioned the piano and she was immediately drawn to the familiarity with which he placed his hands on the keys.

Seconds later the recognizable base line of El Tango de Roxanne escaped his fluid fingers, the staccato line was added in as his right hand flew across the upper half of the keys. Dan seemed to get lost in the music and slowly every person in the room even Mrs Prescott who had wondered back in - the music too tempting an offer to pass up, had their eyes closed and the music surrounded the room until it slowly drew to a close.

Dan blinked rapidly at the end of the piece as if he was waking up from a trance, with the occupants eyes still closed he pressed playback on his phone grateful for the recording function. He wrapped his arm around Blair's waist and brought her to a standing position. His other hand trailed down her arm until her's was warm and reassuring in his as he lead them to the center of the floor. It was only once the strands began again that their audience snapped their eyes open.

In the flash of an eye Blair had crossed the room and was in Dan's arms. Their bodies pressed so tightly that not even a piece of paper could fit between them. The melodic line began and their bodies reacted immediately. Blair spun out of Dan's arms their bodies only connected by extended hands as he paced around her until they were side by side. Using his hand he placed it on her waist and turned her inwards so they were back to their initial positions.

Their heads faced away from each other and Audrey couldn't help but build a story to go with the dance - it was an old tradition she and her grandmother had done when she was a child - and by saying it aloud she hoped it would encourage the others to join in. "Two people denying themselves of the attraction they clearly feel..."

Blair's arms wrapped around his neck running her fingers through his hair before she moved her hands down his arms and back into his. Their arms snapped into standard position before they began dancing as one. Dan spun them and traced their steps back across the room until they came to a standstill as the music drew to a still momentarily.

"...tracing the steps they've already been following for years hoping for a different outcome..." Nate smiled bitterly at his own interpretation, realising it was the metaphorical dance that Serena and he played attraction wise, while the second part was he and Blair. Serena hearing the self-disgust in Nate's voice pried her eyes away from their two friends and focused on his rough face, no matter how much she tried to draw his attention, he was entranced by the melodic and powerful movements they were producing.

Blair's hand caressed Dan's face as his arm tightened around her middle before they moved in fluid circles along the perimeter of the floor, their bodies entwined in every way. Lily noticed the small smile that flittered across both Dan and Blair's faces and finally took in how free the two appeared as they performed. Unable to help herself she filled in her own interpretation. "...They give in to their desires in every possible way but their still trapped, trapped on the outside..." Lily noticed the happiness in Audrey's eyes and saw that the young woman was thrilled her idea caught on.

The next part was the section that moved Cece the most. The bridge of the song was very powerful and their movements displayed such. As they travelled to the corners of the floor it would alternate between the one who stayed and the one who went. In the first corner Blair spun out of Dan's arms and drifted to the middle until he released her hand, his body simply swaying in the corner unable to move. Then simultaneously they both took a step towards the other and Blair allowed herself to be pulled back to him. With her leg wrapped around his waist they moved until they were at the other corner and the process repeated except Dan was in the middle and Blair was trapped on the border. "...unable to enter the real world until they move as one..."

As they came together one last time Dan breathed in Blair's scent and his mind cleared the only thing he could see was Blair and the only thing he could hear was the music, his heartbeat and Blair's fast breaths. Blair was pressed to his chest her head resting against his chest is only for a moment and she could hear the thrum of his heart beating like a hummingbird under her ear.

They moved to the center back in long unbroken sweeps until Blair's leg shot out the back and Dan's arms were all that were holding her up. As he pulled her to a standing position their feet came down as one and hit the floor with a snap. "...it's time..." Mrs Prescott murmured her eyes locked on the pair, she had seen a lot in her time but these two took _connected_ to a new level. Their eyes never leaving the others unless it's a part of the dance, no steps counted, no movements or give aways made just a series of actions and reactions. Completely in sync with one another, moving as one to the requirements of the music.

With sharp resounding steps they flourished their way straight to the center and as the music came to a close Blair's body hooked around Dan's before going limp in the exact way the song called for. Serena knew it was her turn but she wasn't sure how to conclude that dance. With a haunting breath she forced out the thoughts that the music had churned in her mind, without her permission the thoughts formed words that displayed her innermost insecurity. "...how they survive, no one knows."

Dan gave Blair's thigh a squeeze from where his hand was resting on it. Her eyes locked on his as he leant forward to whisper in her ear. She felt his breath tickle her ear as he gathered enough air to form words. She heard his gravelly laugh before his quiet words drifted to her ears. "How's that for foreplay." Though her eyes were locked on his neck, from the beating of his heart under her palm and the tone of his voice she could picture him wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. When she surreptitiously allowed her hand to drift lower down his abdomen, his breath hitched and he spoke in rush clipped syllables. "I think we have sufficiently fulfilled our Hump-day quota." From her position she could tell Dan was slightly aroused and as he mumbled under his breath about some old man with a wedgie she felt him regain control of his lower body. She felt his arms grasp her own upper arms and shift so that their upper halves were no longer connected but before he moved away she heard him growl five words in her ear. "This is all your fault."

"Hush now." Blair scolded him condescendingly as she patted him on the arm. She all but hissed the next mocking four words knowing he would now understand what it's like to be on the other end of this conversation. "_All in good time_ wasn't that what you were saying mere hours ago when _you_ stopped us." Dan glared at her and to all those around it seemed like a normal Humphrey-Waldorf stare off well with the exception of the closeness and Blair's leg _still _wrapped around his waist, but to them it had so many more layers and Dan couldn't help but smirk knowing how much they were getting away with under everyone's noses.

"Now Danie- Dan" Cece quickly corrected herself before continuing as if nothing had changed. "That was truly amazing, if only my husband had been able to dance like that." Cece's words were laced with rare approval as she informed him of her thoughts but they both understood that the true testament to how good he was lay in the fact that she had accepted to call him Dan.

"Thank you. I must get going, I'll see you all tomorrow at school. Audrey it was wonderful meeting you, I hope your feet survive Chuck's dancing." And with that Dan Humphrey disappeared into the lift and descended to the real world.

Leaning into her daughters side Cece jabbed Lily gaining her attention and a scowl. "What is it with Humphrey's and their inability to say a simple farewell?" Lily simply smiled smugly at her mother remembering how that was one of Cece's pet peeves from when Rufus was in the picture and it appeared she had not grown out of it. With a dismissive wave of her hand Lily glided over to Blair hoping to congratulate her..

Nate ran a hand through his hair nervously as he approached Blair. He knew this would either improve their situation or Blair would filet him on either side and that would be the end of the friendship. Taking a deep breath he tapped her on the shoulder gaining the brunette's undivided attention as he drew her out of whatever daydream she was participating in. "Hey Blair, you know the ball's something we've talked about doing together since we were, like, 10 years old, and know I've given you every reason to hate me..." As he trailed off trying to figure out his next train of thought he caught Blair's eyes and could see amusement bubbling through them.

Blair smirked as she knew where Nate was going with his questioning but she was not about to make it easier for him. After everything he at least owed her one very funny near pleading interaction. "True. Keep going." Her perfectly manicured eyebrow was lifted in provocation, her mirth growing with each minute.

"And the prince - he's, uh, you know, he's a great dancer and all, but is there any chance you'd go with me instead, for old times' sake?" Nate had never looked more like a golden retriever as he had in that moment, Blair could feel Serena's blazing glare on the two of them and it brought her uncontrolled joy. The airy blonde was finally about to understand what it was like to be on the rejecting end of one of Nate Archibald's invitations.

Both Blair and Nate had established that their feelings were only mutual friendship but Blair couldn't help but play with him and make him sweat it out for once - throughout their relationship it had been the other way round and though Blair was a tyrant to everyone else she was likely to bend over backwards if it pleased Nate and today, today the tables turned. She chewed her lip in thought holding in her laughs when she realised Nate looked like he was about to break into a sweat or get on his knees at any moment. Finally as he took a step forward and began to lower herself she took him out of his misery and gave him the answer he was looking for. Twisting her hair into a bun and securing it with the hair tie around her wrist she made eye contact and began speaking as if the answer should have been obvious all along. "The prince will understand. Maybe we should go to the ball together... as friends." Nate's eyes shone with happiness as he leant in and his breath was warm against her ear. But instead of the shivers of pleasure and anticipation she had come to expect with Dan's whispers, Nate's were simply familiar and reassuring.

He chuckled quietly before he began and she knew his eyes would show her a clear blue reflecting his happiness unlike the uncertainty his grey-blue eyes had been filled with earlier. It often caught Nate off guard how easily Blair could read what he felt, the one time she had clued him in on how she did it had done wonders to their relationship and the few times he had needed Blair to believe him unconditionally he had always made sure to look her in the eyes - allowing what ever colour it was that she saw to present itself.

"Absolutely. Just Friends." Nate paused momentarily before continuing knowing how much this gesture would mean to her. He pulled her in even closer and ensured she was the only one who could hear what he was saying, though Lily was allowing them this moment of privacy she noticed her daughter's growing agitation and understood why Nate drew Blair even closer still. "Look, I haven't worn this sweater in, like, forever, and I, uh, I just pulled it out today, and I found this." Nate placed a small object in the palm of her hand, his warm hands closed around her own bending her fingers to keep the trinket hidden. Blair's polished nails shone back at her when Nate retracted his hand, ensuring that she kept his body between her own and the curious people around them she opened her delicate hand and couldn't help her gasp.

"It's my pin." Blair pulled Nate into a hug murmuring the rest against his ear as she fought off the tears of gratitude that threatened to escape her. "I sewed it there so you'd always have my heart on your sleeve." Blair smiled at the memory. It was as much a fond one as it was one of realisation reminding her of what she had done to not only make sure Nate knew how much he meant to her but that Serena knew it as well. That small heart pin had been Blair beacon ensuring that whatever flirtatious or treacherous act Serena committed with Nate, she would never be able to forget that he was Blair's, and Blair's alone.

"I know. Yeah, I figured you might need it back or something, I know it was a gift and it's against your rules to give a gift back..." As Blair extricated herself from his arms he kept a hold of her chin ensuring she saw how adamant he was about the next part. Blair had not seen his gaze so serious in a while, so though her smile was bright enough to lighten the room she stayed focused knowing this was important to Nate. "But whoever it is that is encouraging you to show this side of you and has returned... for lack of a better word - life - to your eyes is the true owner of this." Nate might not have been the smartest tool in the shed nor was he that attentive or observant in their relationship, however he had spent enough time with Blair to notice the change that it seemed everyone else had failed to acknowledge or were willing to overlook, unwilling to look a gift horse in the mouth as it were. He knew the last few years of their relationship had destroyed Blair and had became so much work that it had a soul sucking affect on the person he considered his true best friend - Chuck may be great and all but if he ever needed someone to help him bury a body Blair would be his first call and he knew she would be there without a second thought.

Though he was unsure what to make of their break-up he knew it was not only for the best but it had saved their friendship and over the years he only had hope that it would get to the point where she could tell him almost anything and vice versa. With one last squeeze he released her completely and pushed a loose curl back out of habit, they both smiled happily at one another a silent understanding seemed to have been met and he only wished her happiness. Well happiness and hopefully the chance to meet whoever it was that brought Blair back. With one last soft kiss to her forehead Nate stepped back and to the side allowing Serena to run up to her friend.

"B you were enigmatic, really. Are you coming to dinner with us?" Serena's blue eyes were full of hope as she gripped her friend in a tight hug. Blair's eyes danced over to the piano and she realised that not only were both Eric and Dan waiting for her at home but more than likely they would have something fun and non-stressful to do. Blair subconsciously smiled at the picture her mind painted of a relaxing night in where she knew dinner would be ready and she could change into her pajamas whenever she wanted and not be judged, while Serena's ever-changing emotions seemed like a lot to deal with at the moment.

Mistaking her smile as an affirmative and squealed excited as she began chatting Blair's ear off about her reservations at Butter. Blair straightened up and placed a firm hand on Serena's shoulder forcing her to calm down with the slight pinch of her nails. Once she had her attention, Blair looked at her friend regretfully and tried to keep her honest happiness from shinning through.

"Sorry S. I've got tonnes of planning to finalize and I wouldn't want to intrude on your time with your grandmother." Blair's tone left no room for argument and Serena frowned annoyed at the attitude Blair seemed to have developed since her return from boarding school.

Blair allowed her hand to fall from Serena's bony shoulder, smiling slightly as she gave both Serena and Nate a quick hug telling them to enjoy their respective nights before gracefully moving to her bag. The hardwood floor beneath her feet caused sharp, accentuated taps as she glided across the floor, each step commanding and representative of the power she held. As she bent over with such ease and picked it up no one noticed her hand grabbing Dan's phone of the piano top before she disappeared in a flash of brunette curls. The ding of the elevator officially announcing her departure.

"Would someone please tell me who that young man was and why I have never seen him in my studio before. Surely he must of been a much more suitable choice than some of the riffraff I've had gracing my floors the past few years." Mrs Prescott's question gained a variety of responses at the irony of her statement. Nate and Serena, the two blondes who had an uncharacteristic awareness of said irony, burst out laughing clutching at their sides and each other to remain standing. Lily smirked sending a pointed look at her mother daring her to comment on the riffraff status of the Humphrey's, a fact she had been all too willing to point out when Lily and Rufus when dating but seemed unable to now. Cece pursed her lips in displeasure and turned away from her quietly opinionated daughter to face the music.

Finally Audrey who had been quietly tapping at her phone's screen waiting for the bio page to load answered her. "That was Dan Humphrey also known as 'Lonely Boy'. He's from Brooklyn." Though Mrs Prescott had grown up with the same elitist attitude as Cece Rhodes she was less obvious in her distaste of those from the 'Bridge and Tunnel' area code. However even she was willing to put aside those thoughts and would gladly swap out a few of the 'purebreds' for this Dan Humphrey from Brooklyn. Her mouth turned into a rare full blown grin as she wondered whether it was possible to arrange for the boy to return so she could study him a bit more and see whether he was as comfortable with anyone else or if there was something special with regards to Miss Waldorf.

Audrey fastened her hair into a messy ponytail as she greedily lapped up the facts from Gossip Girl, who she discovered had suddenly grown a rather unique interest in the 'boy from Brooklyn' after he had managed to garner attention from not only Serena the 'Golden Girl' of the UES but the Queen B as well. As she perused the most recent files she couldn't help but throw a glare in the blonde's direction - one that was filled with distaste for her 'cheating' but also contained a large amount of confusion. If Audrey had Dan Humphrey in her grasps she would never of let him go, so how could Serena have been so blind that she would have let that happen. He was the perfect gentleman and he didn't have the over-inflated ego and sense of entitlement that all the Upper East Side boys seemed to have. In her mind Dan Humphrey was the perfect man regardless of his place of residence.


	19. Hi, Society  Part 2

_**Waldorf Penthouse, New York**_

_**5th December 2007**_

Blair was greeted with the mouthwatering smell of nutmeg and various other herbs as she stepped off the elevator. Following her nose to the kitchen she found Dan surrounded in a plume of smoke as Eric and Katherine were playing what appeared to be an intense round of 'Go Fish'.

Chuckling quietly at the absurdity of the scene, Blair placed her bags on the floor and whisked upstairs to freshen up before anyone noticed her arrival. Sashaying back down ten minutes later Blair strode across the kitchen floor, her light sweater dress clung to her body like a second skin and her bare feet hardly made a sound, so with a voice that was loud and prominent she made her presence known. "Honey, I'm home!" Blair wasn't quite sure why those specific words had fallen from her mouth - whether they were teasing or not - but Blair felt her heart swell as Dan moved around the counter and towards her with a face splitting grin. His brown eyes were alight with wonder as he took in her newest winter addition and Blair knew that if this was the reaction she could get from the grey dress then she would be wearing it a lot more.

Dan placed his hands on Blair's waist, his thumbs rubbing a quick soft circle before he scooped her into his arms breathing in her scent. "And how happy and honored we are to have you back." Dan spun them once around the table keeping Blair trapped against his chest. Her hand was resting over his heart and he shivered as she placed a small kiss on his neck. Dan stopped them in their twirl, his hands coming to cup her face reverently, Blair's eyes fluttered deeply as she leaned up towards him her makeup free face shining with love and joy. His lips covered hers in a passion so strong that Blair clung to Dan to keep her balance. Pulling apart he cleared his throat and placed a grounding hand on her shoulder. "Come, sit down, dinner should be ready in a minute."

For the first time since she had walked in Blair looked around at the decor of the room, sure it was still her dining room but the napkins had been folded into intricate swans, the silver polished and there was a piece of material lining the back of each chair making it even classier than it already was. Looking at the unusual arrangements made a slight smile filled with curiosity flutter across her face.

Eric thought their was something almost hypnotizing about watching Dan and Blair interact and as he and Katherine snapped their heads back to their cards he was aware of a faint tingling under the skin of his face and as he looked at the woman opposite him he figured his blush probably matched hers.

Dan's warm hand enveloped Blair's as he led her to the table and silently pushed her chair in as she sat. As he turned to return to the stove Blair pulled him back down and pressed her lips softly to his as she squeezed his hand softly. "I love you." Blair wasn't quite sure what had compelled her to tell him at that moment but Dan seemed to understand that she needed to say it. Besides he wasn't going to complain as her words were like a warm summer breeze that wrapped around his heart making him feel comfortable, safe and loved all at once. Giving her hand one last squeeze Dan retreated to fetch the food that if left moment later would probably be burning.

Eric glanced at Blair curiously, her delicate features were completely serene and her mind appeared to be in another world. Ever so slowly Blair became aware of Eric's gaze and turned towards him questionably. Smiling at the feel of the scene around her she decided to continue their domesticity and choose Eric as the next participant - willing or not.

"So Eric how was your day?" It wasn't that Blair never asked Eric about school or his life in general but she was particularly worried about what had the normally collected Eric in such a sullen mood. His eyes were still somewhat less vibrant than usual but they had definitely more life than when she had left for the dance studio.

Eric knew it was only a matter of time before Blair got what she wanted anyway so with small smile that was only half real he began. "It was okay, I only had a half day... gym was optional." At Blair's disbelieving quirked eyebrow Eric sighed deeply before continuing already feeling like a child who's just lied to their mother. Shaking that thought he remembered that the brunette he was talking to was most likely going to be not only completely honest with him but would most likely give him helpful advice if need be. "Well... not exactly optional but I made a deal with the nurse. Lets just say she'll be coming to the next Lily Van der Woodsen event at the Met. Something about wanting to see the Met when it's filled with _'society's finest'_." Eric chuckled humorlessly as he shivered momentarily remembering his interaction at the nurses office.

The mindlessly pale white sucking any life out of the room reminding him that the only other person in the room was the nurse herself. She had thick horned rimmed glasses, deep red lipstick and her hair was in a hairnet that matched her orthopedic shoes. It was as if St. Judes had hired the creepiest somewhat medically trained nurse they could find in hopes of discouraging the boys from relying on the nurse's office and only using it when there was an emergency.

Dan chocked back his own shudder of disgust as he remembered the nurse he had once visited with a bout of food poisoning from the cafeteria. The experience was so bad that he would rather starve than buy cafeteria food when he forgot his brown paper bag all to avoid that dreaded office. Curiously he questioned Eric, his voice unable to mask the repulsion he clearly felt towards the woman. "Miss Masters?" At Eric's nod of acknowledgement Dan started speaking again as he placed the dishes around the table. "Yeah I could see her doing that, she always had that creepy stalker air about her and I guess going to an event would be a better use of that energy than stalking one of the boys." Katherine looked at Dan with her head tilted in curiosity, he seemed to have a good sense of people and she was wondering what the nurse could have done to cause this kind of reaction from the both Dan and Eric.

Dan thought about the nurse before Miss Masters there had been a line two corridors long to see her the time Dan had broken his arm. Jacye, she was only in her early twenties and the boys had flocked to her door at all hours wanting to have their three minutes with her. When her fiancé returned from Europe and whisked her away to Hawaii he had heard of four marriage proposals in the senior class just to get her to stay. It had been Miss Masters for the last four years and two corridors had never been emptier.

Eric nodded sagely at Dan's conclusion before a brief smile flittered across his face as he watched Blair's hand interlace with Dan's without either really thinking about it. Seemingly shaking Dan from his thoughts when he leaned over and fixed a stray strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear. Placing Blair's filled plate in front of her Dan took Blair's hand once more before turning back to the conversation.

"So Eric, enough about Miss Masters, what happened today that you appeared in my room looking like someone killed your puppy? And why skip out on gym, I thought having a room full of half dressed guys would be your cup of tea." Blair's tone was mocking and serious at the same time, reminding him that while she truly cared about him and wanted to help in the best way possible she was not going to allow their dinner to turn into a big pity party thereby already providing him with some of the support he needed.

He nodded slightly and took a deep breath knowing it was better to talk about it. If he was able to get it off his chest there's a chance that he would be able to move on from the whole incident. "There was nothing wrong with the guys themselves, it was the fact that Asher floated around the room tripping over his own feet and then latching onto the guys biceps for 'stability'. Look I'm all for people doing what they want and all but that was just too much. He keeps saying he's not ready to come out and you know what I'm not ready either but he's just using their ignorance to his advantage." Eric pushed the salad around his plate - not eating it as he bought time to school his features, however when he finally met Blair's glowering brown eyes he immediately looked down again, refocusing on the delicate china.

Dan noticed the slight flaring of her nostrils and knew things were about to get out of hand. "I can have his social annihilation complete before you get up tomorrow." Blair's words were tinted with the rage she felt and Dan's hand tighten in her own telling her to take it down a notch. Though he too was not pleased at the discomfort Asher has caused Eric, he had actually done anything that would justify such a severe course of action.

Eric quickly acknowledged that he was the only one who had the power to stop whatever crazy scheme was running through her devious mind. "Actually Blair, I think it's okay. Dan helped me realise that he's not worth it if he's not willing to be both honest with me but mainly be honest with himself. So instead of moping around I am going to find someone new, someone trustworthy, someone who likes me for me and most importantly someone who looks at me the way Dan looks at you." Eric's strong words cut through Dan's initial confusion of how exactly he had helped Eric and instead made him blush slightly as he felt Blair's eyes on him. He could feel the heat of her gaze which only caused his blush to spread to the tips if his ears and disappear into his shirt. Her spare hand rested on his chin, forcing him to meet her eyes and Dan smiled knowing he could get lost in her eyes by simply watching the array of emotions fly across the knowledge filled brown orbs.

The trill of Katherine's phone broke them out of the world they had lost themselves in and as Dan glanced around he noticed both Eric and Katherine had made a significant dent in their meal. With that observation he laughed quietly at the realisation of how time had obviously slid by them as their gazes were locked.

"Jackson, what do you mean you need me to take the kids. You spent all last week convincing me to let you have them from this afternoon till Sunday night. You've barely had them for three hours! You're where? Fine. I'll be down in a minute." Katherine's phone shut with a resounding snap, which when accompanied by the shaky breath she realised caused Blair to look at the older woman sympathetically.

"Thank you for making dinner Dan it was delicious and you have certainly paid off your due. Blair I'll see you tomorrow morning, I'm sorry to cut out like this but my kids are in the lobby and you know how well Harrison handles kids." Katherine's hair went from manageable to completely frazzled during the conversation and seemed to be a direct correlation of her state. Blair quickly stood and grasped Katherine's hand in her own ensuring she was paying enough attention to hear each and every word Blair intended to say.

"Katherine don't be ridiculous, just bring Lyssa and Ty up and they can join us. Besides Harrison should have been aware that an occupational hazard of being a doorman is dealing with children." Blair's tone left no room for arguments and Katherine disappeared with a thank you as she raced to collect her kids. Turning to face Dan, Blair's tone took on a demeanor somewhat similar to the one she used when interrogating a minion. "By the way, not that I mind but why is Katherine still here when I gave both her and Dorota the night off and most importantly why was your cooking a 'due'?"

Dan's eyes instantly sought out Eric for help but he knew he was alone on this one, when the younger boy simply shook his head in glee. Sitting back Eric rested his hands comfortably behind his head, content to take in the show and see how Dan explained this one. "Well you remember how you left Eric and I to talk..." Though he trailed off Dan kept his eyes trained on the ground were he noticed Blair's foot tapping impatiently and knew he better start talking. "Well despite what you like to think we are still guys and we don't really 'talk' all that well. So instead we started a poker game with Dorota, Katherine and Peter – the delivery man," Blair shook her head not at all surprised that Dan had managed to convince Peter to join in despite the very few times the two had met. "Anyway Katherine totally whipped my butt in the last round and when I came back and found she was still here I challenged her to one last round, however since she was about to start dinner before she left and I didn't want to lose any more money we played for who would make dinner. Surprise, surprise I lost and invited her to stay after all it was only fair she got to taste her reward." Dan laughed whole-heartedly in amusement but when he looked into Blair's eyes he was deadly serious. "If you ever play against Katherine, be prepared to lose. Man her poker face, it's amazing... like she's not even there." As he tapped his temple with the last line, Blair couldn't help the snort that escaped her. Of course Dan was convinced Katherine's mind skills were the reason he lost. Slowly planting a kiss on his cheek she turned to him and breathed in Dan's unique scent before replying.

Her voice took on the lilt of a southern man as she mockingly patted his shoulder "It's okay, you'll always have me to look after you. You cook... I bring home the bacon and as long as you still got that pretty face and wild imagination, we'll be fine." Eric broke into fits of laughter as he listened to Blair spin a speech that was probably invented hundreds of years ago by a man who believed his wife's place was solely in the kitchen and she was only as good as long as she had her looks.

Dan ran his thumb along the length of Blair's jaw before tracing the bow of her lips. "Your the brains and the beauty of this operation, I honestly don't know why you keep me along." Though both were continuing a drawn out parody of life in the 'olden days' the sincerity of Dan's observations had Blair's heart fluttering uncontrollably in her chest.

"Don't... tempt... me." Blair's spare hand had thread through his growing hair and progressively tugged him closer until her last words were nothing more than a whisper against his lips. Her lips pressed against were like a feather's caress but the sentiment behind the kiss was the same as it would have been had they been kissing with a bruising passion. Dan couldn't help but think that this was the true conclusion to their dance and it was perfect at that, the rush of the tango had to mellow to the usual tempo of their everyday lives for the music to ever truly rest and this right here is what Dan pictured as his life.

Blair sat interchanging between her salad and the spaghetti Dan had made happily consuming whatever else he had put on her plate, however for the life of her she could not figure out what he had been cooking that had caused the initial smoke plume when she had walked in. Perhaps he had thrown whatever it was out.

The ding of the elevator followed by the squeal of a child's sneakers alerted them to Katherine's return. The thunk of small wheels getting caught in the tiles were evident of luggage accompanying them. Dan placed his napkin down as he waited with rapped attention for the group to emerge.

"Eric, Dan just wait until you meet these children, they are the sweetest kids I have ever met. So well behaved but so ingenious when it comes to pranks, they certainly have the right mind for scheming." Dan chuckled at her words watching as Blair jumped out of her seat and rushed towards the door her dress accentuating each curve and adding an extra sensual aspect to every movement as she fled. Her excitement was bewitching and seconds later Eric and Dan were right beside her. Their own excitement palpable in the air, whenever Blair had something encouraging to say about meeting new people, Eric and Dan had both learnt to take her seriously.

As she rounded the frame of the doorway, a pair of tiny arms snaked around her middle and she was met with a muffled greeting of her name as the owner's brown haired head burrowed against her stomach. As she regained her balance she ruffled Tyler's unruly hair as he clung to her and her eyes sought out Ty's big sister. Though Tyler had his mother's chocolate brown locks, it was obvious the sandy blonde colour that bore a striking resemblance to Nate's hair was inherited from their father. Blair noticed that it was done in a french braid that she remembered Katherine perfecting on her as a younger child and was glad to see that it was still employed on someone's hair. Besides cooking the times Blair remembered seeing a truly happy smile on Katherine's face was when she had been doing Blair's hair, whether it was just running it through with a brush or orchestrating some complicated twist she was always beaming. "Hey Lyssa, you hungry?" Her hand rested on the girl's shoulder as she came closer giving it a slight squeeze when she noticed the slightly defensive posture that had obviously come from their Dad returning them for some reason.

Alyssa opened her mouth to answer pausing mid nod as her eyes registered movement over Blair's shoulder. Her hazel eyes widened in surprise as a huge teeth baring smile overcame her. "Dan?" Alyssa ran past a completely stunned Blair and into the awaiting arms of Dan, her mouth spouting off words too fast for anyone to comprehend.

Blair was stuck between confusion and annoyance which only amplified when for the first time in her history of knowing them Tyler voluntarily left Blair's arms and rushed after his sister, only to poke Dan repeatedly in the side.

"Big T, how are you?" Dan held a hand out and they all watched mouth agape as Tyler jumped into the air to high five Dan in the start of some complex handshake, that appeared to be only understandable to Dan and Tyler. Even Alyssa looked amazed that Tyler remember the moves.

His excited childish voice rushed out of him at a slightly slower pace than Alyssa's but like his sister the words were directed solely at Dan. "Fine. Lyss was being mean today and she said that because I put blue dye in Trixie's shampoo that Dad was going to send me back. Now she's upset because he sent her back too. It's not even fair, Trixie didn't even use the shampoo yet." Tyler's bottom lip jutted out involuntarily at the end of his rant and looked to his sister with big apologetic eyes that were starting to fill with tears as the true reason of their departure was unveiled.

Alyssa moved out of Dan's arms long enough to bend down and hold onto her brother's chin so his eyes were focused on hers. "Don't think for one moment that I'm angry or annoyed at you, honestly I think blue hair would certainly go with Trixie's black heart. But you remember what both Dan and Blair told us, if you are going to pull a prank don't get caught. Make sure that even if a person suspects it was you they have no proof, but the blue splotches all over your hands pretty much speak for themselves."

Tyler grabbed his sister in a hug before using the distraction to give Dan a quick hug as well, his blue eyes shone with happiness despite the events that had led to their arrival at the Waldorf's. Dan took the opportunity to examine the other faces in the room and with a small nod of understanding he pulled back from the two and looked Alyssa in the eye and spoke to her as he would anyone else in a similar situation.

"Aly, why don't you and your brother go and sit down at the table, get something to eat and we'll be in shortly." Though Dan's tone was kind and showed nothing to be amiss Alyssa knew her mother would definitely have questions and didn't particularly want to be around to answer them when she knew the answers would only further upset her mother, besides when she heard Tyler's stomach growing her decision was made. Taking Tyler's smaller hand in hers she nodded to the other boy her mother had mentioned meeting, simply saying her name and receiving his in response before she disappeared with her brother into the toasty warm dining area.

Dan looked back at the two women before him and swallowed silently. Encouraging Blair to speak with a slight nod of his head he was not at all surprised by her question.

"So you know Alyssa and Tyler but had never met Katherine until the other month?" Her eyes were filled with confusion and he knew she was more than entitled to feel that, quite frankly he was surprised she hadn't started speaking immediately after Alyssa jumped into his arms, however he needed Katherine to fully understand what happened more than Blair at the moment. So without a moment of hesitation he turned and looked the bewildered mother in the eye.

"You see about a year and a half ago I started babysitting the Carlyle triplets and my friend Vanessa was babysitting your kids, not that I knew you were their mother at the time. Anyway, apparently on the days you allowed Jackson to have the kids and he allowed them to have the afternoon with Trixie she would make sure Vanessa was available to babysit and since I would take the Carlyles to the park everyday after school, Vanessa would often bring Aly and Tyler along. Vanessa stayed as far away from the whole situation as possible, only ensuring she knew information that was most relevant to the kids. One day her grandmother was in the hospital and she begged me to watch them for the few hours that I had the triplets. Five kids now that was a handful. I had noticed Aly appeared even more upset each time I saw them, so when I found her in tears that afternoon, I simply let her talk it out. She talked about the divorce, how his father's knew girlfriend was a 'gold digging hoe' and if she ever had a say in their lives she would ship them off to boarding school faster than you could say 'gold digging hoe'. I think in a way I became almost like a therapist so each time we were all at the park, Vanessa would watch over the other four and Aly and I would simply talk. Tyler on the other hand would often call out to me if he had managed to climb too high up a tree and get stuck or he'd lost a bet with an older kid and was about to get his butt handed to him, as the months past we managed to successfully redirect his energy towards science and it's practical aspect. However like every other almost seven year old, he was only really drawn in by the use of this information in regards to practical jokes, one time though all five of them got involved in an experiment to see who could get the biggest spray fountain from the Mentos and Coke trick - we had to have a bit of an intervention after that one. Unfortunately it all ended when Vanessa moved away to Vermont, then about a week later the Carlyles moved back to Nantucket and since Vanessa didn't tell me anything about who she worked for and I never knew any names other than Jackson and Trixie I didn't really have anything to go on. When Vanessa finally returned I wasn't sure it was right to seek them out since it had been so long and I figured they had probably all moved on and didn't remember me at all. I guess I was wrong about the last part though." Dan gave out a strangled laugh at the last sentence and they could all how guilty he felt especially given that based on tonight's events nothing had improved in the last eighteen months.

Blair lent her body into Dan's side trying to provide as much support as possible to him while still digesting everything he had just said. Dan's arm wrapped around Blair's waist and she could tell he needed to feel her as much as possible at the moment.

Katherine looked into the distance with calculative eyes, she had heard what Dan said and quite honestly she was glad her kids had the chance to bond with him, however that did not acknowledge the problem at hand. Despite her warring thoughts she smiled as warmly as she usually did at Dan and took his hand in hers to ensure he understood the sincerity of her words. "So your the Dan I've heard so much about. Fancy that." A frown flittered across her face and her eyes darkened as she continued, her voice reminding Dan of a mother bear taking care of her cubs. "Mind you I'd like to have a long chat with Trixie someday soon about who she lets take care of my children especially without informing me... not that I think you or your friend Vanessa - who I'm sure is a wonderful person - are a bad influence, it's more the principle of the matter." Dan nodded cutting off Katherine's rant by grabbing her hand strongly and leading her back to the kitchen.

"Small island." Eric's humorous remark earned a few chuckles and he shook his head in awe of yet another thing that connected Blair and Dan, if he was one to believe in signs from the universe, that would be a glaringly obvious one that these two were meant to be.

Blair let her hand drift through Dan's elbow as they walked back to the table, she felt him relax a little against her and realised just how much her acceptance of the matter meant to him. Finally reaching the table Dan pushed in both Blair and Katherine's chairs and waited patiently for the meal to continue. Thanks to the heating running through the house the food itself had managed to retain most of it's warmth so everyone began eating again the only sound the slight clink of utensils against one another.

Blair twirled a forkful of spaghetti, sighing she let the flavors mix in her mouth as her eyes took in the occupants of her rapidly filling table all with varying expressions of ease on their faces. Somewhere in her mind it registered that this was what life was like for her - never knowing exactly what was around the next bend and as a result being constantly surprised. And for someone who had spent the better part of seventeen years ensuring everything was perfect this was an amazingly easy transition that she was beginning to love more and more with each passing second.

_**Benford Avenue Gallery (Rufus' Gallery), New York**_

_**5th December 2007**_

Jenny's heels tapping across the cement floor of the gallery forewarned Rufus of her entrance seconds before her overly cheerful voice did. "Hey, Dad." Knowing his children as well as he did, Rufus knew Jenny was about to ask for a huge favour – the feeling only increasing when she turned the corner and her mouth turned up in a smile yet the traces of guilt left her without the full-blown excited one he was used to. Regardless of that Rufus turned towards his daughter, prepared to engulf her in a bear of a hug that irrespective of her age he still felt the need to give her. There was something about having his baby girl in his arms after such a long and stressful day – the stress only being increased by the constant thoughts of Lily fluttering around his mind - that was somewhat countered by hugging her small frame. He remembered when she was three and he'd had a bad day, regardless of whether he put on the biggest smile or simply donned a scowl Jenny would know his true feelings and she would curl up next to him on the couch and throw her big chubby arms around him, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek and telling him 'it will be awright daddy' and despite her inability to quite pronounce all the words he still felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he knew it would be alright as long as he had his family by his side.

"Hey, sweetheart." Never one to delay the inevitable Rufus faced his daughter with a small smirk on his face as he addressed the unasked request. "I sense a favor about to be asked." Watching as Jenny fumbled for the right words for her cause he returned to the painting by his side and placed it upon the wall, stroking his chin as he took a step back to criticize the positioning. Running a had through his disheveled hair he tilted his head to the side trying to find the centre. However the task proved pointless as he simply proved that his ability to hang paintings straight was still as bad as it was twenty years ago.

Jenny blushed momentarily as her guilt multiplied she knew her dad well enough to know that a direct response was the best chance of getting the outcome she desired but with an event as serious as her mum's opening she knew it was unlikely either way and therefore had to devise the perfect statement that would achieve what she wanted it to do. Taking a moment to compose herself by pointing out the skewed painting and motioned slightly to the left, "it's just..." Jenny ran through her closing argument one more time certain that he would be unable to say no, there was no way out it was a win-win situation for all involved. Despite her firm resolve, she was unable to keep her body from shaking slightly not wanting to hurt her dad by mentioning Lily or anything regarding Lily but knowing that this opportunity was too great to pass up.

"Oh." Rufus smiled as he adjusted the picture. Once it was centered to both their liking, he threw his arms around Jenny and crushed her to him. Though she was wearing heels and her coat added a few extra inches of padding, he could still feel her warmth and contently tuck her head under his chin ensuring that they were both aware of the fact that no matter what age she was she would always be his baby girl and he would always do anything for her.

Jenny took a moment to remember just how safe she felt in her father's arms, the lingering coffee smell mixed with his customary aftershave was exactly the same as it was fourteen years ago. Stepping back she raked her hand through his slightly messy hair before quickly speaking. "Well, it turns out I got a volunteer position at a charity." Her voice was higher than usual and slightly faster despite how much she tried to calm her racing heart, after all she wasn't technically lying to her Dad just exaggerating the details of the event. That line of thought didn't calm her the way she hoped instead she just had to force the blush away knowing it would be the greatest giveaway.

"That's great." Rufus though proud decided to take a stab at using guilt to coerce the information out of her. He knew there was more to this than she was letting on and quite honestly he was not in the mood to play twenty questions so the sooner she told him everything and allowed him to hopefully give her permission the sooner they could all move on with things.

Jenny sighed dramatically trying to compose herself and her response of "Mm-hmm" only confirmed her father's suspicions on the manner. Unable to keep the amused glint from his eyes as he realised just how much energy Jenny was putting into keeping whatever it was from him and making silent bets with himself on how long it would take to break her.

"When is it?" Jenny swallowed knowing they had approached the reason the a pool of dread was now residing in her stomach. Her head shook unknowingly showing her father that she really didn't want to answer the question which simply led to Rufus' smile turning into a frown sensing the outcome of this was unlikely to be in the positive.

"Sunday night, and I know it's Mom's opening, and I know it's really important, but I can do both." The words mashed together as they raced out of the Jenny's mouth. Though she already anticipated her father's reaction she prayed that not only would the speed make him agree in the hopes she would be quiet, but also that he was angry enough at Alison and would let her go out of spite. Jenny knew it was stupid to think such things, that against the advice of his children he had forgiven their mother. He had let things go, attempted to move forward in their relationship instead of looking back and she knew that he definitely still loved their mother regardless of what she put them all through.

"As a family, we support each other and when one of us has something important, we all show up for it. Maybe you can volunteer next year." Rufus watched her face fall and couldn't help the small smug bubble that formed within him. In a way he blamed Jenny for Alison's return. While he was undeniably grateful that his wife returned, he couldn't help but remember how much easier it had been when she was in France, how he would have been able to say yes to his daughter had Alison still been away on 'vacation'. However since Jenny was the one who brought her back, Jenny is the one who has to deal with the consequences of that decision. This was just one of the first steps, so pushing aside the feeling of self-hatred for focusing on the conceited and screwed up feelings in regards to Jenny's karma, he put on his game face to ensure that she understood how serious he was.

"Dad..." Jenny couldn't keep the whining tone out of her voice as she thought of all the other times her father had allowed her the freedom to go to the parties and school charities as she pleased. These last few months had been a string of social events she never thought she'd get to see. But what, now that their mother returns - and not by her own choosing - they have to drop everything to support her one hundred percent? About to argue her case Jenny couldn't help the hardening of her eyes when her mother's voice sounded through the gallery. There was no clicking of heels to forewarn her arrival and instantly Rufus and Jenny both took a step back from where she was expected to emerge, both wanting to keep as much distance between them and the older blonde as possible.

"Volunteer for what?" Alison was confused about the sight before her – Jenny was ramrod straight, her eyes glaring at the space beside her father's head. Rufus appeared lost in thought though his eyes were fixed on their blonde haired teenage daughter and they were filled with what she could only describe as regret and a small glimpse of superiority. Alison sucked in a breath as the both turned in tandem, both sets of eyes turning to glare at her, the cold permeating from their gazes chilled her to the core. Seconds later Rufus' eyes thawed and he gave her a small smile before turning his attention back to Jenny who had begun to storm off. Her anger palpable through the sharp thwack of her shoes and her overall gait.

Growling the words out as she increased her glare in Alison's direction, Jenny prepared to leave. "Nothing, it doesn't matter 'cause Dad said I can't go." There was a small collection of tears gathering in the corner of her otherwise emotionless eyes. Seeing this as her last shot Alison stepped to the side blocking Jenny's exit. Her mouth set in a firm line determined to get through to at least one of her children today.

"Hey, I, uh, went thrift store shopping, and I found great stuff." Pulling a pair of peep-toe black pumps with a bow on the top she held them out to her daughter. "I got you some black vintage pumps. They're gonna go perfectly with the dress you're gonna wear for the opening." Though Jenny begrudgingly admitted to herself that they _were _an amazing pair of shoes, the last thing she was going to do was show her mother any sliver of gratitude.

What Alison was not expecting was her daughter's flip of her slightly curled brown hair and scoff that accompanied the cold and judgmental words leaving her mouth - which was in a sneer that showed exactly what she thought about the whole situation. "Mum, the kids I go to school with shop at Saks and Bendel's. I can't be walking around in someone's old shoes." With that said she moved around her still stationary mother, slamming the door of the gallery after her.

Rufus ran a hand over his face before he turned back to the painting knowing there was nothing more he could do to change his daughter's reaction to his decision. Not wanting to deal with his wife, Rufus quickly turned to the next painting he was supposed to put up and began his routine all over again.

Alison however had a different view regarding what had just happened, she turned on the spot and glared at Rufus before she began forcefully waving her arms about, emphasising the direction of Jenny's retreat. Leaning up against the wall next to Rufus her eyes trailed along his face as she spoke, her tone ice cold and full of disbelief. "Who was the child because I know _I_ did not raise my daughter like that. With the beret and the make-up she looks like a French Barbie doll. And Dan, he is nothing like the quiet poetic boy he was a few months ago..." With her mind made up Alison turned an accusing eye to her husband and scoffed before looking down her nose at her scruffy husband. "What did you do to them?"

At Alison's question Rufus finally released everything he had been holding in since her return. His face turned several shades darker as the anger seeped out his pours. Literally red in the face he turned towards his wife seething. "What did I do? How about 'what did you do?'! You have been gone for over six months and it took out daughter going to France to bring you back. Six months Alison. Do you remember what can happen in six months. In sixth months Jenny went from scooting, to crawling, to walking. In sixth months Dan went from baby talk to talking and reading Doctor Suess books. And do you know what can happen in sixth months as a teenager? A hell of a lot more than what happened when they were toddlers. And it's your fault you weren't here for that. Your leaving forced Jenny to grow up and search for people outside her family she could count on. Forced Dan to find a girlfriend to give love a try, in a way attempting to deduce if it will always end in heartbreak. So don't you dare insinuate that this is in anyway my fault when in reality I was struck trying to pull not only myself together but the kids too. You're a selfish woman Alison and I can't be here right now. I'm checking into a hotel for a while, let's see how you handle the kids by yourself for a while." Laughing at the thought of Alison actually noticing anything going on in her children's lives Rufus threw the cloth down on the floor, leaving the portrait half hung and disappeared through the same door as his daughter. "I'll see you Sunday night Al." The mocking humor in his voice bounced off the empty walls as Alison looked around realising that now she had to not only take care of Dan and Jenny but ensure the gallery was up to par by Sunday evening.

_**Waldorf Penthouse, New York**_

_**5th December 2007**_

Alyssa and Tyler were sleeping soundly on the couch the remnants of the hot chocolate Blair had made everyone littered the coffee table in front of them, mini-marshmallows dotted the floor from their earlier food fight. The credits of Breakfast at Tiffany's ran silently across the screen unnoticed by the rooms occupants.

Dan yawned as he looked around the silent room. His fingers were tangled in Blair's soft brown hair as she lay with her head across his lap. Her feet were wrapped around Tyler's snoring body - his blonde hair flopping in front of his face with each release of air. Aly's breathing was silent as her head rested comfortably on Dan's shoulder a move that surprised Katherine as her daughter had been especially withdrawn in the last few months. Aly was clutching one of Blair's soft toys as if her life depended on it and Dan was determined to once again find the girl whose smile could give Times Square a run for it's money.

Eric was curled on at the other end of the couch, a book held precariously in his hands his eyes drooping further with each passing moment. Aly's feet were resting against Eric's thigh and Dan could tell that slight pressure was the only thing keeping him from following the other two into a deep slumber. As Eric fought to stay awake Dan watched in amusement as everything from a slight shake of his head to deep breaths to re-oxygenate his brain were put in motion.

Katherine herself had only made it fifteen minutes into the classic before the exhaustion of the last two hours caught up to her. Sitting alone in the armchair content to watch the dynamics of those around her until her body's needs caught up to her meant that her slumber had not disturbed anyone other than Eric who had gotten up to drape a soft purple cotton comforter over her.

Dan couldn't help but draw comparisons between Katherine and her daughter. With both asleep the constant stress lines and other various emotions that plague their faces thereby disguising them throughout the day were stripped away and replaced by the smooth peace of dreamless sleep allowing the perfect canvases for comparison. They both had the same small but pointed noses, their eyes the same almond shape, their defined cheekbones which were also present in Tyler. But that was where the structural comparisons ended. Aly's lips were slighter than Katherine's, her forehead slightly larger and while a person's ears change their whole life the base shape of the two were slightly off with Aly's resembling an almost elf like tip. Though appearances only account for a section of a person, Dan could tell that Aly had inherited her mother's personality which undoubtedly caused a lot of tension between the two, however having enough of her own personality, the personality he had gotten to know even for that brief period of time was enough to assure him that they kept each other afloat when the going got tough.

Dan felt Blair's arm wrapped around his waist pulling his body closer to her own. Letting himself relax momentarily, he felt her even breaths blow across the sliver of skin that was exposed through his ridden up shirt. Dan set about stroking her hair enough to ensure she woke up slowly but surly, speaking in a quiet tone so to not scare her and ensure the others remained asleep, he began. "Blair, I'm going to need your help if we want to get these two into the spare room without them waking."

Blair grumbled into his chest knowing that once everyone was sorted Dan would have to go home and that was the last thing she wanted. Burrowing her face even deeper into his chest she pretended to still be asleep, content to stay this way until the following morning. At Dan's chuckle and then persistent poking of her ribs she stirred and shot him a cold glare to which he simply laughed. With a spared look around the living room she couldn't help but wince at the mess. Pieces of Monopoly and Clue scattered around the floor. Memories of the night that had passed has Blair smiling, she hadn't had that much fun playing board games ever. If there was one thing that nobody would ever be able to argue it was that the Humphrey's knew their boardgames.

The heating system had kept the room toasty warm but Blair knew the large blanket they were huddled under would have helped and her bare feet were not looking forward to the cool floor. Nevertheless after placing a chaste kiss to his stomach Blair rolled off the couch, thankfully not jostling Tyler, before landing in an ungraceful heap on the ground. Using Dan's still seated form she stood up before quirking her eyebrow in challenge.

Dan deciding to let the mocking go for now and instead locked his own gaze with Blair's. "I need you to hold Aly's head in place as I get up." Dan knew there was no need to add any kind of question to the end of that statement. Blair would know what to do and she would do it without any fuss. He already knew how much Blair cared for Katherine's kids but in a way this was also showing her that he had faith in her abilities too.

Blair nodded and moved slightly forward, securing her hand between Dan's shoulder and Aly's head, apart from the slight hitch in her breathing before it evened out again Aly remained dead to the world. Dan effortlessly scooped Aly into his arms, his left arm cradling under her knees as his right snaked around her back. She was so small in his arms, finally showing her real age as opposed to the more mature way she holds herself when awake. Dan looked towards Tyler his face a mask of indecision. Blair's soft hand on his arm brought him from his thoughts and he looked at her imploringly. "I've got him, you just take Alyssa up to the spare room, I'll be right behind you." Watching as Dan did as she said, Blair smoothed Tyler's golden hair down before picking him up. His arms instinctually wrapped around her neck so that he appeared to be wrapped around her like a bear. Almost laughing at the ease with which she pictured Dan and her fifteen years in the future dealing with their own kids in a simillar manner, Blair tightened her grip on the boy. "Shh Tyler just go back to sleep." Blair's soft melodic words seemed to work as the boy mumbled momentarily before his snoring resumed. Such loud sounds emerging from such a tiny body never ceased to amaze her.

Blair's bare feet made nary a sound as she swept across the foyer and once they hit the carpeted second floor they were as silent as the night. Reaching the room in question she watched as Dan skillfully manipulated the covers with one hand until they were thrown back and then placed Alyssa into the bed. Moving to the other side Blair tucked the small boy in and watched as he gravitated towards his sister. Once his foot touched her thigh, he released a bruising kick before curling his back away from her. Blair had to suppress her laugh at the realisation that even in their sleep they attacked each other. Watching as Tyler tossed under the covers she couldn't help but think that if he wasn't careful, awake or not Alyssa would kick back and probably send Tyler soaring off the bed.

Dan's presence behind her brought Blair from her thoughts and his warm hand encompassed her own as they walked out of the room. He paused for a moment to press a soft kiss to her temple and pull her into a hug sighing at the way her body melded into his. Though his body was protesting Dan knew he had to return home tonight, with his mother's art showcase coming up it was too much of a risk to crash at Blair or have her with him especially given that his mother has a tendency to gain insomnia until the night of whatever big event is over meaning many nighttime check ins are expected.

Blair placed a tender kiss to his lips pulling away before it got too heated when she would be unable to. "I need you to go wake Katherine while I grab a few things and then I'll be right down." Blair's words were whispered against his ear, her warm breath and soft lips tickling and inviting at the same time.

Dan nodded against her head and kissed her once more before turning away and retreating into the lounge room. He smiled at the sight of Katherine curled up in the chair, her long hair released from it's bun cascaded down her face acting as a shield from the world. Quietly he wandered up to the sleeping woman and placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder. "Katherine." His voice while quiet was loud enough to wake her from her dreams.

Katherine's head dropped before snapping up rapidly startling both Dan and herself. Katherine shook the sleep from her brain before smiling kindly at Dan. Her hand came to rest on the one still laying on her shoulder gaining his complete attention. "She hasn't let anyone call her Aly since her father and I divorced..." Dan squeezed Katherine's shoulder in support and heard her breathe deeply once, trying to hold back the tears that were already clouding her vision before she continued. "She must like you very much Dan. I haven't seen her smile like that or for that long in months." A lone tear escaped and Katherine quickly wiped it away. In the few hours Dan had been around, Aly had reverted back to her little girl and she was more grateful than words could even begin to explain.

Dan nodded knowing just how much a simple smile from Aly meant to Katherine, extending his arm he helped her up from the chair knowing her sleep addled brain along with the emotional strain of the day would have greatly affected her body's basic functions such as balance. Sure enough Katherine leaned heavily on Dan her head spinning as she waited to gain her own bearings.

Blair met them at the base of the stairs dressed in a large t-shirt Dan recognised as his own, her long bare legs seemed endless and the hem of the shirt mocked him in regards to what was underneath. "Katherine if you go up stairs the third door on your right is prepared for you." Seeing Katherine's hesitant look she continued crossing her arms across her chest to show she was not going to back down. "I know you know it's my mother's room however she wont be home from Vienna until Friday afternoon. Besides I can't in good conscience send you home with Alyssa and Tyler sleeping upstairs. It would also be incredibly dangerous given that at the moment you seem barely able to stand on your own two feet." Blair's tone effectively silenced any possible protests Katherine had formed in her mind, instead she wrapped Blair up in a huge warm hug and thanked her before drifting up the stairs, her hand clutching the rail for support.

Dan's finger curled a strand of Blair's hair that had fallen loose from her now messy ponytail. "You know wearing that is a very good way of ensuring I stay here tonight." Dan's other hand teased the bottom of the hem before slipping underneath and stroking the smooth, warm creamy skin beneath. Goosebumps broke out across Blair's skin at the feeling of Dan's chilled hand on her thigh. Ever so slowly his hand creeped around until it was resting on her rear. Pulling her closer to him Dan soaked up the heat Blair's entire body was radiating. Pressing her lips to his in a scorching kiss, she moaned encouragingly when the hand still in her hair moved to cup the back of her head bringing her impossibly closer. The world spun around them momentarily, reminding them of their need for oxygen. Dan immediately took a step back but kept a firm grasp on Blair's soft hip unwilling to let her completely go for the night.

"D-Dan." Blair's words were breathy and succeeded in gaining his attention however it was the attention of the purely primal beast within him. Clearing her throat at the lust filled gaze Dan threw her way she tried again. "Dan. I - um, I wanted to give you something." Taking a hesitant step forward Blair pinned the heart on the underside of Dan's jacket's left cuff. "When I first gave this to Nate it was only because I wanted to make sure Serena and Nate knew that he was mine. But now, now I want to give it to you so that you understand exactly what this meant. If anything Nate was just a place holder for you. You can wear my heart on your sleeve for as long as you like, just promise me that whatever happens, whether it's Nate escorting me to the ball or Chuck making another leering sleazy comment, ignore it. Ignore everything and remember one thing, at the end of the day I come home to the wonderful man who took care of me when no one else even noticed anything was wrong."

Dan touched the cool metal under his cuff before a smile split his face. While the small trinket meant a lot to Dan it was the fact that Blair was giving her heart to him to cherish it like she deserved that overwhelmed him with happiness. There was such vulnerability in her stance that Dan gathered her into his arms and breathed in her scent. "I love you Blair, never doubt that but one quick question. What are your plan in regards to Nate's dancing?"

Blair smiled sheepishly both amazed that Dan knew her well enough to know that she had a plan and grateful that he's happy to help her with whatever it was she was planning. "Well, if it's alright can you help Nate for the next few days so he has the routine down. I don't care if he can't dance the rest of the night but the official dance needs to be perfect." She felt Dan nod against her head and couldn't help but burrow even further into his chest. Her spare hand ran through his hair moving it into place before resting her head on his shoulder, Blair placed soft pleading kisses across his neck and collarbone not wanting him to leave but knowing he had no choice.

Dan was just as reluctant as Blair and squeezed her a little tighter before finally releasing her. "Why are you wearing my shirt tonight? And promise me one thing, if you're going to wear it at least wear some pants so you don't freeze."

Blair laugh was light and tinkling as she looked him in the eyes. The raw honesty he could see blazing back at him never failed to take his breath away. "It still smells like you." Blair's words were quiet and whispered against his lips before she closed the distance giving him a small soft kiss. Dan sighed as she pulled away before turning to the lift.

"Sleep tight Blair." Dan disappeared inside the lift with a small wave. Not once looking back as they both knew that if he did he would never leave again - well at least not tonight. Once the elevator doors shut, Dan let out a puff of air and set to work readjusting his jeans wondering if Blair really knew what seeing her in his shirts did to him.

**xoxoxoxo**

As Katherine wandered into Eleanor's room she let out a breath when no alarms went off - Eleanor Waldorf may sometimes appear a feeble woman to those who do not know her but you do not want to be end up on her bad side and if you do, the best of luck. Her feet sunk into the soft carpet and she padded through the room. Approaching the bed her hand hesitantly moved out to touch the cover and a small gasp escaped her lips when she noticed the pile of silk pajamas on the pillow. Katherine figured that Blair would give her another blanket and let her sleep on top of the bed in her regular clothes but given what the bed looked like - corners not perfectly tucked in but close enough, along with the slightly uneven folding - it was obvious Blair had put fresh sheets on the bed herself probably in the few moments she had been talking with Dan in the lounge. The length that she had gone to resulted in a few silent tears escaping her eyes and she wished not for the first time that Eleanor was aware of how truly amazing her daughter was.

The silk slid over her body like a second skin and as she crawled into the bed Katherine exhaled at the heat radiating from what appeared to be an electric blanket. Her eyes fluttered shut as her head sunk into the goose feather pillows and Katherine welcomed the darkness of the dreamland.

_**Palace Hotel, New York**_

_**5th December 2007**_

Eric stumbled through the doors of the suite that was currently acting as their home while the other one is being renovated for the umpteenth time. The door closed with an almost imperceptible click and his eyes instantly sought out the room which contained all the laughter.

His sister's voice carried through the suite and met his ears with a headache educing squeal. "Oh, that reminds me. I still haven't shown you pictures from my summer abroad. Be right back." Serena's slim body wrapped in a gold dressing gown came into view seconds later brushing past her brother with no more than a squeeze on his shoulder.

Eric tuned in again when the conversation suddenly turned serious, he plastered his body against the wall listening to his mother's worried and inquisitive tone. His instincts telling him to ignore the manners he was raised with and not enter the room. "Everything okay? As his mother's question drew to a close Eric sucked in a breath of air and impatiently awaited his grandmother's reply.

"Lily, my darling, the, uh... the doctors think they found something." Eric forced himself to breathe evenly as his head swarmed. Sure his grandmother was no gem and she sure as hell caused him a lot of frustration over the years but she was still his grandma. He vaguely registered his mother asking more questions but it was only the answers he was interested in. "Something in my lungs. Well, they're- they're running tests, but they said that, uh, it might not be good. Look, I - I didn't want to worry you. I - I don't want to be a burden to you." There was something in her tone though that set of alarms in Eric's head telling him that while he could be concerned about her, she was still Cece Rhodes and if there was anyone who had an agenda even greater than Blair's it was his grandmother. Sure enough the next words out of her mouth were enough to have his conviction. "All I want to do is to see my granddaughter make her debut the way I did, the way my mother did before me."

Serena appeared in his line of sight and her mouth turned down at Eric's appearance. Her hand pulled his chin up so that their eyes met and for once he heard honest concern in her voice. "What's going on?" Though concerned Serena's words were not at all quiet so she was summoned to the room by their mother.

"Um, Serena," Lily's words were quiet as she knew how hesitant her daughter had been about the whole Cotillion. Honestly despite what Cece believed, Lily was almost positive Dan didn't force Serena to do anything, in fact he looked slightly apologetic when Serena had mentioned the whole thing earlier that day. Taking a breath to steel herself Lily looked her daughter in the eye and made a decision that her daughter would eventually come to be grateful for but at the moment the only outcome she could see in the near future was a lot of future resentment. "You're going to the debutante ball."

Serena's eyes widened as her mouth parted in protest, however when she noticed the look shared between her mother and grandmother she knew there was no arguing the matter. With her head hung Serena trudged out of the room barely hearing the greetings Eric received as he took her place in front of the two.

_**The Humphrey Loft, New York**_

_**6th December 2007**_

Dan jolted awake as he heard the front door slam shut. Rubbing his eyes he sat up and pulled himself out of bed knowing he was not going to fall asleep again anytime soon. Glancing at the clock he realised he had another twenty minutes until first period and was suddenly glad for the interruption. Pulling on his clothes as fast as possible, Dan tripped as he tried pulling on his shoes - his pants still not properly fastened - while running a comb through his hair. On his dash to the bathroom he sprayed his deodorant but was stopped just shy of the door by the click of a phone camera and a laugh that held equal parts mocking and amusement.

The laugh was recognizable and Dan cursed himself for not looking around in his haste to see if the slammed door was someone leaving or coming in. "Eric." Dan whirled on the boy and couldn't help but laugh himself as he located Eric on the floor holding his sides in laughter. Glancing at the picture on the phone Dan's face broke into a smile despite himself. "That's a keeper." Dan grasped Eric's hand and hoisted the younger boy to his feet laughing when he almost fell back down again. "Why are you here?"

"Well apparently ensuring you're not late to school, but other than that I need your advice." Eric had instantly sobered up at the reminder of why he was really here. He didn't want anyone to know what he truly thought of his grandmother - a mix of guilt on his part along with the stigma of effectively 'disowning' your family in public - but he needed help and Dan had proven time and time again he was not classified as anyone, that he would stand by Eric no matter what the problem and upset it caused. "My grandmother, she's... um- she's sick. But see; the thing is I don't think she actually is. I think she's just playing on my mother's guilt to ensure Serena goes to the Cotillion." Dan sighed nodding his head while Eric followed him to the bathroom. "It's just why would she do that. I understand not going to Cotillion is effectively social suicide in the Upper East Side, but why not just tell Serena how much it would mean for her to be there." Eric leant against the doorframe aware that the emotional toll along with the stress of what he'd uncovered last night meant very little sleep on his part, so the wooden beaming was basically all that kept him upright.

"I fink..." Dan stopped and spat the remaining toothpaste into the sink, the foam a mixture of white and green as it swirled down the drain distracting him momentarily before he began again - this time in clearer words. "I think you need to be sure that Cece really isn't sick before you do anything rash. However you were right when you said that Serena not going to the Cotillion could be more harm than good. Perhaps talk to her about going for herself not for Lily or Cece and maybe even try to convince your mother that Serena can stay true to herself and what she believes in without regurgitating some reworked speech to please the masses." As Dan finished his statement they were met by the early morning Brooklyn sun which cast a little warmth into their winter chilled bones.

Dan slid into the limo before Eric and was met with a peck on the lips and a whiff of strawberries and Chanel. "Morning Blair." Her petite body tucked into his side did more to wake him up than a cup of coffee ever would but he was still glad when Blair produced a travel mug filled with the steaming revitalizing liquid. The heating from the limo thawed him and he sighed in deep appreciation causing Blair to look up at him with a knowing smirk. Fingering the ratted scarf that hung loosely around his neck she couldn't help but scoff.

"You know if you dressed more appropriately for the season you wouldn't have to use random trips in heated town cars and my body for heat." The pursing of her lips at the end in distain was undercut by the amusement lining her eyes and the way she moved even closer into his body resting her head on his defined arm.

Smoothing a stray long brown hair down, Dan shook his head in false exasperation choosing to ignore what she had just said. "I'm guessing the 'social suicide' bit was your input." Blair turned and smiled at him knowingly remembering a conversation they'd had a few days ago when Serena had first informed them of her plans to boycott the event.

Despite his muddled mind Eric still smiled in appreciation of what Blair and Dan shared, though he spent a lot of time with the couple he doubted he would ever truly understand what they had. In a way that thought saddened him but at the same time it drove him to seek out the same kind of love in a relationship of his own. If there was nothing else Blair and Dan were good for, the simple unconscious act of a role model and provided something to strive for was enough for him.

"So Eric do you have the answer to your problem?" She had waited until his eyes had cleared showing his mind was at least back in the limo with them but Blair's question didn't get the response she was hoping for as Eric nodded his head sagely still not happy that neither one of them had a way of determining whether his grandma was being honest.

Groaning in defeat Eric looked into Blair's warm brown eyes knowing that he had officially run out of options. "Yeah, I just have to speak to Serena." Eric tapped the divider between the driver and compartment and they were off, the streets of Brooklyn disappearing as they crossed the bridge hoping for clear traffic the whole way there. Closing his eyes Eric allowed himself a moment of peace knowing his brain would be running on high speed for the rest of the day trying to figure out which move to make and whether in the end he was even doing the right thing.

_A/N Many of my characters will drift in and out of various chapters until their individual story lines come to a close. So don't worry if a character phases out for a while eventually all will be dealt with. Not too much of the actual show in this chapter it was more of a setup for the the future ones. Let me know what you thought._

_~ Gift of the Gabz_


	20. Hi, Society  Part 3

_**St Jude Courtyard, New York**_

_**6th December 2007**_

"Dan! Wait up!" Dan turned his head confused about who would be calling after him. Though smart he was not the one who jocks turned to when they needed their schoolwork done. He did not have really any friends among the boys at school and he hadn't lost any bets, threatened anyone or hit on anyone else's girlfriends today so he was sufficiently stumped, perhaps they had him confused with the other Dan in their grade. "Dan!" This time the voice was closer and when Dan turned back around he narrowly missed colliding with an out of breath Nate. Dan couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, though Nate was one of the main players on the lacrosse team his morning and afternoon joints with Chuck were hindering his lung functioning. And the image of a puffing Golden Boy made him cackle.

"Hey Nate. What are you doing?" Dan figured the best way to deal with the situation was to pretend that this wasn't complete out of normal expectations and let Nate say whatever it was he needed to say. There was no way Nate knew about him and Blair but Dan still decided to play this close to the chest.

Nate sent a playful glare at Dan when the later was unable to contain his laughter. Standing to his full height Nate crossed his arms over his defined chest and waited for Dan to get it all out. Tapping his foot in annoyance Nate quirked an eyebrow, "whenever you're ready." Nate's voice dripped with sarcasm and Dan coughed twice trying to dispel the remaining chuckles knowing Nate's carefree attitude would only last so long.

"Okay, but seriously what do you need me for." Dan opened his bag fishing for his phone as he felt it vibrate again against his hip. While Nate was dressed in his sports uniform obviously having it last period, Dan had opted out of the class the minute it became an option. Instead he had taken up Art History which while being unbelievably boring thanks in large parts to their teacher was pass/fail and therefore it provided an hour of text time with Blair who had French at the same time. French came as easily to Blair as breathing does to the rest of the population so the teacher kindly ignored the tapping that accompanies her lesson long texting. Unfortunately today Dan's teacher had been ill and they'd had a substitute. Normally substitutes are a reason for cheer but today their sub had just broken up with her fiancé if two years and decided to take her pain out on the class therefore giving a pop quiz. And as such all phones had to be turned off and placed on the front desk until the end.

"Blair's text said she texted you that she would meet us here so you could help me prepare for the Cotillion." Nate's head was cocked to the side as he wondered if perhaps he had gotten the wrong person. But the only Dan he knew that would be able to help with dancing was the one before him. The other Dan was on the football team, weighed two hundred and fifty pounds and would most likely punch a guy if he mention the word dance.

Dan nodded distractedly as his screen snapped open he noticed five texts from Blair.

_Madame Dubois, is droning on about_

_her husband's infidelity again._

_- H_

_Her youngest son's been accepted to Yale, _

_lucky bastard. Her other son's new baby _

_girl's named Annie. Annie Dubois. I like it._

_- H_

_Are you there? It's been twenty minutes and _

_you're not responding. Is everything okay?_

_- H_

_Fine, I'm asking E if you're both alright._

_- H_

_Heard about the pop quiz, you'll do great._

_Sorry about freaking out. Love you._

_- H_

_Meet Nate and I outside in ten._

_- BW_

"Oh Blair wanted us to meet here. That explains the running, I wouldn't want to be late either." Nate looked at Dan as if he had grown another head before he wondered if anything he had said in the last few minutes while Dan had been looking at his phone had sunk in and people always said Dan could multitask it was good to know his just like all the others of his gender - one track minded brains.

Absentmindedly they both let their eyes roam the courtyard for the determined brunette. Dan could feel that she was nearby his body so attuned to her that knew when she had entered within a certain distance of him but it seemed to be failing him, he kept feeling she was right behind him but when he turned she was nowhere in sight. "Well you're both late anyway. Come on we've got work to do." All it took was the sound of heels clicking on the stone of the courtyard to have the two boys running after her. Dan turned to Nate and shook his head wondering just how they allowed Blair to have that much control over them. Well he knew why he did it but he had no idea why Nate continued to allow it, if he had to guess he'd say it was just a habit now.

Blair's phone sounded as turned the corner, instantly halting her stride and allowing the boys time to catch up with her as she read the Gossip Girl blast, the words instantly putting a smile on her face.

_**Spotted: Queen B, reinforcing her status leaving N and Lonely Boy running after her. But where may I ask is S? Has a new alliance been formed in my city. With the big night 3 days away who knows what drama will unfold. It seems B has a plan up her sleeve and it started with replacing the Prince with N as her escort. All's fair in love and war but whose side is B on?**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

"You know I haven't seen you this happy about a Gossip Girl blast since she told everyone that Penelope got her nose fixed over the 4th of July weekend, not that anyone couldn't tell anyway." Nate murmured from next to her ear. Blair's smile grew to a smirk as she remembered that weekend with fond memories, that definitely taught Penelope to think twice before crossing Blair again, what was even better was that Blair didn't even send the tip in everyone just assumed she did. Blair cast a sidelong glance at Dan as he silently read the blast over her shoulder.

He couldn't help but think Blair looked regal in the accompanying photo while Dan and Nate looked like buffoons madly chasing her. He understood that seeing in print that Nate was her official escort as opposed to the Prince, made her happy with her decision and he was glad that at least one of her dreams from childhood was coming true even if it was simply a friend date. "Where is Serena anyway?" Dan's question blew hot air across her exposed neck and she had to suppress a shudder, though she could almost see Dan's knowing smirk. Turning her head to face him, her own face was inches from his as she answered.

"She said something about returning to Prescott's to figure out the dance, turns out she wasn't actually paying attention Yesterday." Blair could tell that Nate's sigh of relief was simply a result of the fact that despite being _just _friends Serena's obvious and constant mission to be back as Nate's shining star was taking a toll on him. "Where's Vanessa?" Blair asked the question for Dan's sake, she understood that he was still angry at Vanessa but she knew he missed his best friend more than he was willing to admit and not seeing her or knowing where she was had dampened his mood a few times since she returned.

"She's gone up to Vermont for the weekend, her sister's playing a gig there and she'll get a chance to see her parents again." Dan gave Blair's hand a subtly squeeze in thanks before turning to Nate. His eyes gleaming with amusement.

"So Nate, what are you willing to do to perfect this dance?" Dan's slight smirk made Blair proud and she could almost see the cogs turning in Dan's mind.

_**Waldorf Penthouse, New York**_

_**6th December 2007**_

"You want me to do what?" Nate's voice was strained as he tried to understand how Dan expected him to do a pirouette then the splits. Blair's laugh split the silence and everyone else quickly followed suit.

"Chill man, I never expected you to do the splits. The pirouette however I wouldn't mind seeing." Dan's laugh was cut off by Alyssa's elbow to his ribs. It appeared the young girl had instantly become infatuated with Nate and was now wiling to go against Dan to stand up for Nate. "Aly your betrayal wounds me." Nate had easily accepted the coincidence of Dan and Vanessa's old babysitting kids being the children of Blair's chef and never even batted an eyelash at the camaraderie between the group. "Anyway one more round for the night and then we can all go."

Dan had quickly enlisted Alyssa's help once they returned to Blair's and she had picked up the routine after three repeats, though Nate was still stuck looking at their feet he managed to figure out all the moves and all that was left to work on was his confidence and the changeover between partners.

Alyssa had to admit she loved dancing with Dan. Every movement was so fluid and secure that she was willing to close her eyes and just allow him to fully lead. However even more than dancing with Dan she loved to watch him dance with Blair, there was just something so intimate and loving about it, it was as if Blair was the princess out of a disney movie.

As they changed over to Nate, Alyssa couldn't help but flinch, sure she had a bit of a crush on him, but the boy wouldn't be able to dance if his life depended on it. Luckily Dan managed to work the routine enough that every move appeared as if it was the original but was worked slightly to ensure Nate was able to complete the move. While his lack of awareness - a result of looking at his feet - was acceptable in the confines of the Waldorf Penthouse with only four people present. With the thirty or so on the ballroom floor at the Cotillion, Nate would be bumping into a lot of people.

Alyssa couldn't contain her sigh when she was safely back in Dan's arms and she could feel his laugh shake both their bodies. As the music came to a close Alyssa drifted to Blair's side as Nate managed to somewhat slide over to Dan and with a bow it was all over.

Blair wondered to Dan's side and gave him a quick hug that was easily termed as friendly. "Thank you for helping Dan, I may just survive Cotillion if this keeps moving forward as is. Nate I got to say you're doing better than I thought you would. Who knows maybe when Vanessa gets back you can impress her with your skills." Blair's words were a strange combination of mocking sincerity.

Nate nodded thoroughly agreeing with Blair, whose sarcasm had Dan in stitches. "Waldorf as always a _pleasure_ seeing _you_." Dan's comment was extended by a mock tilt of his invisible hat. Small parts of his statement were said specifically to get a rise out of her.

"Please Humphrey the real pleasure comes when Dorota irradiates all traces of Brooklyn from my home." Blair fought a blush as she realised just how hard it would be to do that on just the physical stuff. There was not an inch of her room which did not smell of Dan, or held a memory of Dan touching it. It was as if he had integrated himself so completely into her life that his presence was always around her.

**xoxoxoxo**

"Why do you do that?" Nate's voice held only curiosity as he glanced between the two who were now a hair's breath away from each other. They had been shouting insults at each other for the last five minutes and Nate had tuned out when they started referencing people named Faulkner and Fitzgerald. The minute he unknowingly voiced his thoughts their heads snapped towards him, their chests heaving for breath.

"Do what?" Both Dan and Blair's replies came simultaneously and Nate couldn't help but smirk at the resulting blush adorning Blair's cheeks. Her hand raked through her chestnut curls mindlessly sweeping them into a bun. Her mind running through the various possibilities that end Nate's question as she focused on cooling her cheeks.

"You switch between managing each other's presence to completely destroying each other verbally without a second thought." Nate sighed in frustration trying to understand why neither of them seemed to understand that both getting along and arguing appeared to be easy as pie for them.

"It's fun riling her up." Dan's words were accompanied by a smirk that had Nate gaping in shock amazed that Dan would not only simply do that to get a rise out of Blair but admitted it to. Blair shot a look at Dan before turning to Nate with her own answer.

"He's _Humphrey_." Nate shook his head unwilling to believe that either of them had just given him those reasons for why they're constantly at each other's throats. Deciding it was time to get out before they started another round of insults and through previous experience he had begun to realise that he constantly felt that he was missing something.

"Well Blair I think Dan and I should head off now, we've taken up enough of your time, I'm sure Dorota's off somewhere waiting for your next command." Nate's comment slipped out without much thought and he instantly trained his hazel eyes on the petite brunette next to him anticipating his disembowelment.

Blair's reaction was enough to cause Nate to cower behind Dan. The light sound of her laughter made him realise just how much he and Blair had suffered by maintaining their relationship. This new Blair was filled with so much joy and light that Nate couldn't help the small smile that slid onto his face. As Blair neared them to say a final goodbye Nate opened his arms and was grateful when she willingly entered them. Though their relationship hadn't been the best Nate certainly missed having Blair as a friend and the hugs she gave.

With Nate's eyes still glazed over lost in a memory he missed the victorious gleam in Blair's eye that had Dan backing up a step. His train of thought was lost as a sharp throbbing began in his upper arm. Instinctively his other hand came up and prodded his newfound injury gently. Glancing over at Dan and Blair he was surprised to find Dan looking over Blair's slightly red hand. As his brain struggled to comprehend exactly what had happened, Nate couldn't hold the disbelief from his voice when it finally clicked. "You p-punched me?" Though he knew it to be true it still came out as a question only confirmed by Blair's slight smirk.

"Next time use that pretty brain of yours before you insult me." Blair's words though threatening and being backed up by the pain both Nate and Blair were currently feeling was softened by the apologetic smile she threw at him.

"But Dan just spent five minutes insulting you and he didn't get attacked." Nate pouted and was suddenly remembering an instant from pre-K when Blair kicked Chuck in the shins while Nate got to walk away scot-free. Back then it had been because Blair had liked Nate, but that couldn't be the case now. Could it?

"Please Archibald grow up. It wasn't that hard of a hit. Besides Dan just got his ass handed to him, I was clearly winning before you chose to interrupt." A side glance at Dan showed him simply shrugging and nodding begrudgingly to the statement, but Nate still couldn't figure out how Dan ended up with the 'short end of the stick'. As if reading his mind Blair immediately responded, a smile now firmly imprinted on her bow-shaped lips. "You see while you're 'injury' will leave no physical evidence, Dan's blow to his ego was substantial enough that it doesn't matter if anyone else knows or understands what just happened, he will have to carry that with him forever."

"Exaggerating a bit, don't you think Waldorf." Dan's sarcastic remark cut the remaining silence and was met by an uniquely Blair scoff, as he turned towards the elevator Dan called over his shoulder toward Nate knowing he needed to get them out of there before Blair and he started another round of verbal sparring or worse. "She is right though, she has no mercy and no need to nurture a man's _precious_ ego. Anyway, you coming?" Nate obediently scurried after Dan who threw one last look at Blair, his eyes burning into hers with an intensity that made her knees go week. Once her hand reached for the table to provide support Dan faced forward a smug smile on his face thrilled he could cause such an intense reaction simply be locking eyes. "See you tomorrow Waldorf."

Nate turned on the tailor's stand holding in a wince when he brushed against one of the pins still in his legs. His eyes sought out Kalista Lane the tailor's twenty-two year old daughter who quickly came and helped him out of the suit. Mr Lane wondered up to the platform and walked once around critiquing the grey fabric that now hung from his daughter's hand.

Kalista became mesmerized at the way the grey colour brought out the bright blue of his eyes. Though grateful she never had to be a debutant, Kalista couldn't help but picture herself on his arm, in one of the grand dresses she had altered over the last week, walking down the prestigious stairs of the Palace Ballroom.

"Everything all right, Mr. Archibald?" Mr Lane's rough voice flooded the room and brought both the other occupants out of their thoughts. Nate shook his head trying to clear it of pictures of dance steps and worries about Blair.

Aiming for nonchalance Nate glanced at the grandfather clock at the side of the room before speaking. "Oh, yes, everything's fine. It's just my..." Nate's words cut off as he realised that though he had never actually called Blair his girlfriend in years it had always been implied, but now he fumbled for an adequate description of what they were. "My date- she's never late, and, uh, she likes to have final approval." Nate sighed at the common term, Blair was anything but common and she was so much more than his date. She was his rock, the one who stayed with him no matter how far he'd strayed, but now, now she was his best friend often understanding him better than Chuck did and he could only feel the guilt that flooded him at his obvious lack of understanding of her.

"Sorry!" Kalista looked up as a bright bubbly voice carried down the hallway, the sound was followed by a petite brunette on to die for red heels. The smile on her face was radiant and she simply beamed, her happiness was so palpable that Kalista frowned in envy. Every other deb to enter the glass walled corner office would have been able to give a bride-to-be a run for their money in terms of who turned into the bigger monster. This one however seemed so relaxed that it was almost an unnatural sight.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Blair nodded briefly at Nate's suit, taking in the tails that ended at the appropriate length and the detailing along the cuffs and pockets that would match her dress perfectly. "My cappuccino was decaf, and I couldn't find my phone. It took forever to get a cab." Blair paused for a breath as she perched on the alcove along the window.

"But you live up the street." Nate's statement was laced with suspicion and confusion, the former filled him with the need to pry and perhaps find out the identity of Blair's mystery man. He was happy that Blair was happy but not knowing who she was seeing was driving her insane.

Her hair flipped behind her shoulder as she replied with a distracted "I wasn't home." Her phone buzzed to life in her lap and Blair grinned as Dan's text appeared on screen. Her mind instantly replaying the events that led to her late arrival.

Alison had disappeared for the morning and Jenny had raced out of the loft without saying anything other than her scream of Bendel's. So not being one to waste chances Dan had invited Blair over at eight and they had spent the whole morning cooking some of the most mouthwatering blueberry muffins Blair had ever had, while they watched Audrey Hepburn in 'Sabrina'. Cocooned in Dan's arms Blair had easily drifted into a mid morning nap and had awoken to him peppering her face with kisses as he tried to coax her from the dream world. As they ran around the loft trying to locate her phone which for some unknown reason was on vibrate and trapped in the couch cushions, Dan had noticed a small problem, apparently his mother had decided to take a stand against caffeine and only stocked decaf. After futile attempts at convincing each other that the world wasn't ending they had rushed to the Italian coffee shop and received their caffeine fix.

"Well, everything's taken care of." Kalista's soft voice was like music to Nate's ears as he stepped down off the platform and took a step towards the mirror. Turning slightly he was thankful for the non-constrictive material and waited to hear Blair's opinion as ever since they were children it was Blair that would pick out his clothes. Never his mother or his various nannies it was only ever Blair's job.

"I'll pick you up at 5:00 in the car. I got that Laurent-Perrier you like." Blair faintly heard the mention of her favourite champagne but was immediately drawn into the digital world that Dan created with his texts. It seemed he had deemed himself her entertainment for the outing and currently he was adapting The Princess Bride to a modern day New York, the result of which was interesting to say the least. "I also thought we'd stop by the Modern afterwards for dessert, 'cause that's your favorite." when silence met his statement, Nate frowned over his shoulder and cast a glance at her. "Blair." Her curls were masking her face but he could clearly tell by her stance that she was smiling at whatever she was reading.

Glancing up at Nate the boy she had once envisioned as her white knight, Blair couldn't help the words that escaped her knowing there was only one person that she wanted to be with when desert came around. "Oh, um, we don't have to go anywhere afterwards. It's fine. Besides what would Vanessa think?" She knew it was low playing the girlfriend card but it was an excellent way of deflecting the conversation. As she slid off the alcove her heel caught and her phone crashed to the floor.

Luckily Nate still held some of that White Knight persona and his hand caught her by the elbow preventing a painful encounter with the marble. "Sorry, you're probably right." Nate sighed as Blair's phone once again chimed and quickly swept it off the floor intending to figure out if this was the unknown persona. "Who's texting you so much?" Blair's manicured hands wrapped around his wrist in a death grab and she twisted in opposite direction giving him a poorly named Chinese burn. "Ow!" Nate nursed his wrist while shooting Blair an incredulous look. "Who the hell taught you that?"

"You can thank Alyssa for that one. Besides I know your mother taught you better manners than to go through a woman's phone but if you must know it was Serena." Blair twisted her hair into a loose bun and secured it with a bobby pin allowing a few wisps that were previously collected as a result of said pin to frame her face. Nate took a moment to study her, for once her face was free of all makeup save for a slight sheen of lipgloss, her pants were jeans - designer, but jeans no less. The heels while tall were no where near as outrageous as they could have been though the colour more than made up for that. In fact the only thing that struck him as the same as the Blair he knew was the cherry red headband perched across her hair like a crown.

Blair glanced down at her phone Dan had just gotten to the point where Buttercup and Wesley reunite and he had taken it upon himself to write a steamier reunion. Blair could feel her face flush as she tore her eyes away from the screen the line 'as you wish' and all the various ways it could be incorporated into a sex scene running through her mind. Barely able to look Nate in the eye, she cleared her throat and tried to put a reasonable excuse together. "Uh, I gotta go back to my house. My Mum was supposed to throw this tea for Serena's grandmother, and she had to jet to Paris at the last minute, so it's all on me."

"Okay, hey, uh, w- I'll stop by and help you out." Blair knew that Nate's offer was genuine and even though he was still avoiding Serena, he was willing to risk it for her. Looking in his eyes Blair knew Nate still held various regrets to do with how he acted throughout the course of their relationship but the last thing she wanted right now was Nate around while she dealt with her sexual frustration.

Instead her reply was simple and straight to the point. "It's all right. I got it, thanks." Turning her back and heading down the long carpeted corridor she could feel Nate's eyes burrowing a hole into the back of her head but she remained face forward.

"Who are you, and what did you do with Blair Waldorf?" The statement resonated with the one he had made two days ago about her ordering Dorota, and Nate couldn't help but realise just how little he knew about the woman she had become. Quite honestly he wasn't sure how much he knew about her when they were growing up either, to him Blair was always simply Blair, nothing more nothing less.

Blair paused for a moment trying to decipher which response was the best but taking in the light, joking tone it had been asked in Blair knew a subtle flirt and knockdown would work. "Not bad, Archibald. I almost forgot how handsome you are."

As she disappeared down the hallway her swaying hips more pronounced thanks to the heels, Nate tried to figure out how he had been complemented and insulted in the same sentence. However realising that Blair had just given him her seal of approval, he quickly called Kalista over. "I'll take this one as is."

Kalista nodded though she was exceptionally confused, it had become rather apparent that his date whoever she was, was not his girlfriend, seemed immune to his charms and ultimately had a better offer. But somehow even with all of that Nate took her word as if it was a message from God himself.

**Spotted - B phone in hand leaving Lane and Co. tailors, solo. Though her smile speaks for itself. Looking down at the Queen, her ex-prince Nate Archibald learning you don't know a good thing till it's gone and found someone else.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

_**Bendel's 5th Avenue, New York**_

_**8th December 2007**_

"So your Mum really didn't mind your coming to, um, our ball with... me?" Lily's words were pulled from her throat almost of her own violation and Jenny paused to look at a pair of gorgeous Manolo's knowing that if she looked into Lily's eyes she would see the uncertainty her voice unknowingly reflected.

"No, not at all." Jenny's lie slipped from her lips, her justification being what her mother didn't know couldn't hurt her. But she all but forgot about herself at the next words that left Lily's glossed lips.

"And your father is okay..." Lily silently cursed herself for not preparing the next half of the statement. Jenny could feel her heart beating painfully and a betraying tear collecting in her eye knowing how much her father meant to Lily simply by the way the words seemed to be ripped from her heart without permission. Tactlessly Lily added the final few words hoping Jenny wouldn't read too much into her momentary lapse, "...with you volunteering of course?"

Jenny began to nod her agreement, attempting to subtly answer both questions but froze as her name was said by the last person she wanted or expected to see. And in Bendel's of all places. Nervously placing a blonde strand behind her ear to give herself time to regroup Jenny turned her head towards her name.

"Jenny." The betrayal and pain was palpable and Jenny shook her head in apology as Lily spluttered out a somewhat coherent statement convinced the universe was punishing her for thinking about another woman's husband in any way other than purely platonic.

"Alison. Ah. Didn't expect to see you... here." Lily's snub was enough to light a fire in Alison's eye and Jenny knew it wasn't going to end well especially when her mother laughed a slightly deranged chuckle, her eyes wide and angry.

"That's me, unexpected." Alison's smile was as fake as the cashier's tan but though Jenny and Lily pretended not to notice it, Jenny knew that if she didn't get this under control and fast she would be screwed when she got home. And without her dad there no one would be able to act as a reasonable buffer between Alison and her war path.

"Um, Mum, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jenny's smile was hesitant knowing that one word from her mother and everything would be ruined. Blair's tests, her 'friends' among the top of Constance's social ladder, but what would be even more insufferable is Dan getting to remain within the 'it' group when all the while he'd achieved it without even meaning to. It was simply a matter of correct timing. And Jenny had no such luck in that aspect, this whole meeting proof enough.

Alison's eyes narrowed on her daughter and another wave of betrayal stabbed at her heart. "Uh, no, sweetie, we'll have plenty of time to talk later." Alison knew her facade was close to cracking and needed to get out without whatever jibe she knew Lily had prepared.

"You know what? It is so nice of you to let Jenny come to our little event. You know, cotillions really are instructive. They teach young girls good social graces..." Lily smiled condescendingly at Alison, nodding her head ever so slightly knowing the whole thing would be killing Alison, especially if it meant that Jenny got to experience something only Lily could show her. While not normally that much of a vindictive person - anymore at least - there was something about Alison that inspired that flame of retribution inside Lily and caused her to push things to the extreme. If she was being honest Lily knew a small part of it was to do with the fact that Alison had Rufus - but mainly it revolved around the fact that despite painting Lily in a self-centered, self-absorbed, conceited and snobbish light that she didn't even realise that she was continually emphasising the fact that she was better than Lily, more down to earth, less corrupted by society and hard-working.

"Well, then I'm sure she'll learn a lot. I'm gonna go." Alison cut off Lily's rant not wanting to hear any more bullshit to do with some pretentious event that she was almost positive not only did Lily not _actually_ like or enjoy but odds are she hadn't even attended her own when she was at the right age.

"Um, I'll come with you." Alison could not only see the falseness of Jenny's watering eyes but also the regret shining through them. However she knew that Jenny's regrets had nothing to do with lying and everything to do with simply getting caught.

"No need. I'll see you later." With that being said Alison turned and fled the building, leaving Jenny and a pair of the very same Manolo's Jenny had been admiring behind.

Lily walked up behind Jenny and could feel the young girl's stress over the whole situation. "I'm sorry." Jenny's head snapped up to look the older blonde in the eye, her own eyes shining with confusion as to what Lily could possibly be apologising for, she had been nothing but nice the whole afternoon, if there was anyone who should be apologizing it was herself. "I really do wish your mother and I could get along even if it is just in front of our children, but there is so much bad blood already that it seems near impossible." Lily's voice was sincere she could see the toll it took on the kids not to mention the toll it took on herself but it was one of those things she didn't think they'd ever fix.

"How about this one?" Eric shouldered his way through a group of shoppers until he was in front of his mother. "I fought off three girls for that. It also already cost me twenty dollars and my phone number." Eric's shudder at the memory made a grateful smile cross Jenny's face. He had this ability to make her smile even in the saddest situations, in a way he was like her sun. Always bright and shining. Jenny circled the garment in Eric's arms before beaming at her companion. Disappearing in a blur of blonde hair and excited squeals Jenny rushed towards the nearest change room to try it on. The delicate and soft material was loose in nature but clung to her chest emphasising her smaller bust. Twirling around in delight she wiggled her bare toes already sorting the array of pink nail polish tucked into her dresser for the best colour.

"It's perfect Eric, thank you." Jenny's excited voice carried over the top of the stall to where the two Van der Woodsens were standing. Lily sighed grateful to have someone like Jenny around, someone who does not take dresses and events of this calibre to be just another standard Sunday night. The only other girl she knew who was truly thrilled was Blair but Lily would have been suicidal if she'd wanted to latch onto a pre-cotillion Blair Waldorf. She still remembered the first day Blair had brought over the 'Cotillion Book' to show Serena when they were just children. Blair had the whole thing planned down to the last curl placement. Yep only a crazy person would volunteer to help Blair Waldorf.

"Wait!" Eric's desperate scream caused Jenny to take a step back from the door she was slowly opening leaving her trapped in the change room a single stocking clad leg stuck between the door, her wriggling toes giving away her nervousness and making Eric chuckle slightly. "You mean we don't even get to see it on?" Her light laugh in response was enough to bring Lily out of her musings as she began to watch the two with growing amusement.

"Of course not. You can see it if _you_ also attend tomorrow's ball." The had managed to cross back over to the desk where they had initially bumped into Alison and Jenny couldn't help but wince remembering her mother's reaction, she turned to the cashier whose unflattering frown was discouraging to all parties placing the folded dress on the shiny counter. As she reached into her bag to fetch her purse, Jenny felt Lily's warm hand enclose her own.

"This one's on me consider it a thank you for helping out tomorrow, not to mention being a good friend for Eric." LIly handed over her platinum card not noticing the way Jenny's face tightened, guilt pouring from every inch of her being as she thought about the falseness of the statement with the way her own issues had taken precedence over Eric in the last few weeks. As if reading her mind, Eric placed a firm and comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll take these too." Lily pushed the Manolo's Alison had forgotten about toward the haggard employee, hoping the shoes provided a good enough apology for what Jenny had to witness.

As the total was rung up and paid for Lily handed both bags to Jenny and looked the young girl in the eyes, a knowing smile stretched across her face. "Now Jenny these are a gift so I expect to see cut off tags in my hands and a smile on that pretty face and I most certainly do not want to see either item back here tomorrow." Jenny nodded her head frantically, swiping her eyes to catch any tears of gratitude that spilt. "Well I only have a few more hours without my mother so Jenny I'll see you tomorrow. Eric I expect to see you at dinner, your grandmother requested we all eat together."

Eric head moved in a motion stuck somewhere between a nod and a shake, though still seething at his grandmother's actions to ensure her family did things the way she wanted, and despite his recent discovery Eric still loved his grandmother and often enjoyed her company. Sighing dejectedly and settling on a nod Eric's tired voice floated up to his mother's ears. "Yeah sure."

_**Waldorf Penthouse, New York**_

_**8th December 2007**_

The lift finally opened to her floor and Blair bolted out acting like it was about to explode. Spotting a mop of brown hair on the lounge Blair flew into his lap, her arms instantly securing around his neck as her head burrowed into his chest.

Dan made a small sound of contentment and closed his eyes enjoying the feel of Blair pressed against him. His pen was paused mid-air and the rest of the word he was in the middle of spelling flew out of his mind. "Hello Love, I'm guessing Wesley and Buttercup got to you if this is the welcome I got." Blair's only response to his teasing jibe was shifting on his lap hoping to gain the friction she was craving. Dan pulled back momentarily taking in her onyx eyes and half open blouse that he didn't remember undoing, the empowering moment of Blair Waldorf needing him like a fish needs water filled his veins with pride. Blair's lips attached to his collarbone and he wondered how he too had ended up shirtless without his notice.

The feel of Dan's skin on her own was helping abate her hunger but it was not quite gone. "I-I have a tea for Cece in half an hour." Dan simply hummed as he moved a section of Blair's silky hair exposing her neck and gently pressed his lips against the cool column. His free hand rested comfortably on her hip and he gently nudged her reminding Blair of her previous train of thought. "Really Dan we- should probably... um, stop. Yeah, we really need to stop." Dan knowing he needed him to do what she wouldn't, slowly pulled away and picked his shirt off the couch next to him. Blair placed a kiss along the lobe of his ear, before pulling away and helping button up his crisp white shirt, her fingers momentarily stilling on the still exposed chest muscles.

"Hello to you too." Dan's cheery but breathy voice made Blair laugh momentarily as she located his black tie on the coffee table. As he moved his neck to accommodate her nimble fingers a slight grimace crossed his face at the feel of the scratchy material. "Not sure I can get used to Dan Humphrey clothes again. You've spoilt me."

Blair snorted as she slapped his chest playfully, her eyes rolling in false exasperation. "Yes my dear, you've been ruined by my Upper East Side ways that you'll never be able to return home to the mothership you call Brooklyn. How will you ever survive?" Blair stopped and pressed a blistering kiss against his lips before she pulled away, a new spark in her eyes. "Perhaps I'll just have to keep you here forever." Dan's lips pulled up in a slight smile as Blair returned her eyes to the tie knot moving it from her perfection to an adequately done loop.

Blair slid off his lap and lay her head on his shoulder listening to his steady breathing, her mind racing through a last minute check list of anything that she may have forgotten for Cece. As if reading her mind, Dan's low voice floated to her ears as he twirled a piece of her hair, that had come loose sometime since she had initially pounced on Dan. "Do you need me to get anything. Any last minute additions that need to be made. Anything at all you let me know and I'll be there." Blair smiled up at him serenely grateful to have him. Nate wouldn't be caught anywhere near Blair when she was planning a party let alone offering his services. Today had obviously been an exception and it pleased her to see Nate was growing up. But even with that change she knew it was all dependent on his plan and mood, whereas Dan would drop everything he was doing if she really needed him, he had proved as much time and time again.

"I think I have everything, but I may need a hand getting ready." Her hand latched onto his and she pulled him up from the couch, frowning as a book fell to the floor with a thud. "Madame Bovary. Why are you reading Flaubert today?" Dan quickly picked up the volume and placed the bookmark Blair had made for him almost a year ago a few pages back from where he was, knowing the five minutes before Blair had shown up was now a complete blur.

"Extra credit. Apparently there's this beautiful, radiant, sexy, breath-taking, genius young woman in the class who is destroying my ranking, her argument about Tolstoy's War and Peace and it's practical application to high school moved me down to third place." Blair smirked as he threw a playful glare her way. His eyebrows wagging, taunting her into a response.

"Well clearly her superior brain knew that Tolstoy understood what he was talking about and honestly dealing with minions is a lot harder than I make it look. Besides you should be grateful there's someone there to drive you to maintain your second place ranking." Blair tossed a look over her shoulder and saw him gulp even though he had not let his eyes stray from her own. Moving to her closet she bent over knowing that the black lace underwear she was sporting covered less than nothing, but then again Dan could probably use his mind to supplement the black garments with the real flesh underneath it.

Dan kept his eyes firmly locked on hers to keep his mind clear and present in the conversation though he knew his heart and lower organs were not in it. "Yes well Blair, without you the world would go into chaos, I should be forever grateful for your generosity." Dan stretched lazily across her bed, breathing in her scent as he finally allowed his eyes to rake over her glorious body. "If Cece's pretentiousness is a great influence to what you're going to wear why am I not dressed to impress."

Blair sighed as she turned back to him holding up a tailored black dress and woven but elegant cream coloured sleeveless top. Dan nodded his head towards the cream one, knowing how well it looked on her. As she slipped it on her smooth skin protested against the slightly irritating fabric but as she turned to the mirror she knew he'd picked the right one. Dan lifted his arm long enough to fasten the button at the neck as she lent over him and collected her engraved hairbrush from the bedside table. "You can't dress up because firstly it's not in the budget, secondly your Dan Humphrey from _Brooklyn _who by all accounts shouldn't care what some stuffy, old society lady thinks and thirdly why do you even care?"

Dan twisted his arm around her waist and wrestled her down next to him, his breath fanning across her check as he reached for the brush. "I only care because I know how much this means to you and I don't want my attire to cause a scene." Blair smiled as he heart swelled with love for the man whose side she was pressed against and she leaned further into his toned body enjoying the relaxing brush strokes as she finally allowed her eyes to close. Feeling the tension leaving her body, Dan knew that he had addressed whatever insecurity had taken over her mind momentarily. He felt her soft lips against his cheek and released his hold on her allowing the her to return to her preparing though he pouted slightly as she pulled her tight black pencil skirt over her hips, hiding her intoxicating lower half from his lust-filled eyes. Somewhere downstairs they heard Dorota shouting that Miss Serena was calling on Dan's phone and with one last kiss he was out the door promising to return with Serena as soon as possible.

As he descended the stairs he couldn't help but chuckle that apparently impromptu teas for her grandmother required a date. What was even more perplexing was that Dan was the one she had chosen for her date, though he couldn't figure out if it was to spite Cece or not.

**xoxoxoxo**

"Thank you so much for being so understanding." Serena's voice was rushed as if expecting Dan to change his mind as the elevator ascended past another floor. Dan was still trying to figure out why Serena seemed to be seeking his approval regarding the whole Cotillion, apart from Jenny mentioning their mother's art opening a few days ago and Serena saying she'd love to go - then canceling because of her change in plans - he was certain she had nothing to be apologising for. Looking towards the blonde next to him in the elevator he knew that she had as many insecurities as Blair it was simply that her radiant personality tended to hide most of them, though he was slightly proud that he knew a few. Mainly her fear of loosing Nate. However as he saw her eyes slightly cloud at the lack of Dan's immediate answer he felt a pang of guilt wishing he could be there for her when she needed him, but he was unwilling to force her to accept fears that were so highly protected by jail worthy walls, she could figure it out on her own when she was ready and since he was no longer her boyfriend - fake or not - it was not his job anymore.

"Oh, come on. I would do anything for an ill grandparent, and besides, my mum has her art opening, so we're both doing things for our families." Dan watched as a smile adorned her face when she remembered just who she was doing this for, why she was being forced to suffer though all this, and despite the somewhat cruel nature of the thought Dan hoped Cece was actually ill and not going to shatter Serena's illusion anytime soon. Her idiotic innocence in regards to the old woman being something many liked about her.

"Well, my thing isn't without conditions, believe me. I had a long talk with my mum, and I said if I'm gonna do this, then I'm gonna be myself in every possible way." Serena tilted her head upwards in an unintentional sign of rebellion and Dan couldn't help the fleeting smile that escaped him as he recognised a young woman fighting for what she believes. Though used to seeing the look on Serena's brunette counterpart it was rare to see Serena doing something like this, she was much more move with the breeze and cause as little stir as possible.

"Well, then can you promise me that when your up there being yourself as they auction you off, that you won't go for anything less than a million dollars?" Dan laughed quietly grateful he was able to release some of his pent up sarcasm on Serena. It wasn't that Blair wasn't an acceptable outlet but he knew how seriously she took Cotillion and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin that for her. Serena's light laugh filled the elevator and she playful squeezed Dan on the arm thankfully too distracted to realise that he had pulled away a fraction of a second after she had laid her manicured fingers on his striped jacket.

"Okay. Did you get that out of your system?" Serena's voice though taunting was laced with a ring of seriousness, encouraging him to leave the judgmental comments in the elevator. That was one of the many things the two best friends unintentionally agreed on, they loved Dan's opinionated personality and his ability to stand up for what he believed in, but in the presence of Celia Rhodes... well his presence alone was going to be hard enough.

"Yeah, I think I'm good." Dan sighed as he ran his fingers over the unfamiliar wood of Blair's front elevator, in this week he'd been in it more times than he had ever before and it was like learning something new about Blair. The regal dark wood interior, though he doubts she had much influence over still reminded him of her eyes, while the small carving of the initials B.W seemed not only worn with age but at home amongst the smooth walls. He could almost picture a smiling gap-toothed Blair slowly making a new line whenever her Mother or Dorota's back was turned. He unconsciously smiled at the image his mind stuck between wanting Blair to confirm it and not wanting to tell her in case it was created in a different way. With one final look at the mirror mounted on the back wall, Dan steeled himself and prepared to walk into the lions den.

Dan was amazed at how much the caterers had completed in half an hour. All the tables and the decorations had been completed by Dorota while he was calmly reading, but the food on display seemed like it should have taken more than the time allowed. His eyes instantly locked on Blair and he couldn't help but take a small breath at the sheer magnitude of her beauty.

"Grandma." Dan watched as Cece turned towards her granddaughter with far more grace than a sickly old woman should be capable of. Her grey blonde hair was half curled in a swirled up-do while the other half hung loose around her shoulders, her tailored red suit fit in perfectly with the other attire but had it's own fire about it - as if reminding everyone who the whole event was actually about.

"Serena, darling, this is Carter Baizen, your escort for tomorrow night." Cece waved her hand and a man who looked like every other Tom, Dick and Harry of the Upper East Side appeared. However there was something about him that rubbed Dan up the wrong way, he just had a feel about him that screamed 'stay away'. The way he smiled at Serena made Dan want to push her away, it was first a leer than a smile and for the first time Dan was actually glad for Jenny's crush on Chuck. In this instance he was the much safer choice.

"Do you two already know each other?" Cece appeared to be much more attentive when it came to her granddaughter than she let one. Understanding flittered across her face as she observed the look passed between the two teenagers.

"Actually, we used to go to school together. Just a couple years apart." Carter explained with a bored look that seemed to be his staple expression. Serena unconsciously leant into Dan and relaxed as his arm wrapped around her side. Pulling her closer to him her attempted to place himself slightly in front of Cater not entirely sure where the protectiveness was coming from but not willing to go against it.

Cece's "oh" was a response to Dan and Serena's newest body language, but easily flowed into an appropriate response reinforcing the lie that she was unaware of Serena and Carter's previous school connection.

"Hi. I'm Carter." His judgmental gaze drifted over Dan, waiting for him to make his introduction. The boy's attire clearly showing that he was not one of them. Though he understood Serena's statement to the authoritative people in her life, he did not quite understand the draw she felt to the one standing in front of him.

Cece cleared her throat seeing that it wasn't going anywhere and stepped in. "This is Daniel Humphrey." Though she may have had a moment of respect for the boy at the dance studio the other day it did not mean that she deemed him an acceptable match for her granddaughter - especially if these were the kind of rebellious acts he encouraged. Not going to the Cotillion, did he not understand the gravity of what he had been influencing her to do.

"Dan, actually." Dan knew the only reason she had reverted to calling him Dan was in her eyes he was responsible for Serena's current rebellion against the restrictive views of society. Though he mostly agreed with what Serena was standing up to fight against, he understood that it was not the brightest decision to forgo the event altogether.

Cece continued on as if Dan had never spoken and dismissed him as simply "Serena's friend." Serena threw a quick pleading glance at Dan and corrected her grandma. Her eyes glaring at Carter.

"No, my- my boyfriend." Cece arched an eyebrow in disbelief and eyed her granddaughter with suspicion. Serena simply leaned into Dan 'lovingly' grateful he didn't push her away and simply went along with the whole thing. She knew he was the kind of person who would do that without asking why or what was going on, but it was a gamble especially since she wasn't sure how far he would be willing to go.

"Oh, nice to meet you, man." Carter couldn't stop the stroke of jealousy that cut through him but he was quickly reassured when he realised that despite being her boyfriend Dan was not escorting Serena tomorrow.

"Nice to meet you." Dan shook Carter's hand and enjoyed the look of disbelief that flickered across Carter's face as he realised how easily Dan assimilated and accommodated whatever was thrown at him. Though his smile and attitude appeared that of an unsure outsider, Dan was easily able to fake his unease around all the others, but Carter had conned the majority of the people in this room and gotten away with it, so he was more tuned to the deceptive nature of others and Dan was more at ease in this room that even Carter himself. The realisation of which unnerved him.

"I'm sorry. You're not- you're not escorting her or..." Carter cursed himself for his newfound uncertainty among the younger man. He quickly blocked out the section of his sight that was aware of Serena clinging off Dan despite his obvious disregard, and instead focused his attention on the reasons as to why he would not be attending the ball, and confused as to why Carter was even there especially when Cece had called a week ago, expecting Serena's complete cooperation and it was apparent things were not going quite as Cece had predicted.

"No, well, actually, I'm-" Dan's excuse was swiftly cut off by Cece who was not in the mood for another rant on his beliefs. If he was anything like his father than she had no doubt his list of opinions were long and vast.

"Unavailable. Familial obligation." Cece glanced at Dan daring him to contradict her. She watched as the muscle in his jaw twitched showing his annoyance but he appeared to be keeping his mouth shut.

Dan took a breath and let his eyes linger on Blair for a moment and once she began to move toward them he answered. "Yeah." The simple word conveyed the message perfectly Carter couldn't help but be fascinated by the way Dan handled Cece by playing her own game, all the words were laced with double meanings but the perfectly serene smiles on their faces gave nothing away. Though he was supposed to be an outsider Dan Humphrey seemed to have caught onto this game faster than anyone else on the upper east side.

Blair had easily read the call for help in Dan's eyes and wondered over to the group not happy about the easy way Serena was draped around him. "There you are. Are you ready for tea?" Blair's lips were pressed into a tight smile and Dan was the only one who could read the threat flying in her eyes and the slight waver at the start of her sentence. Giving her a small shrug in apology, he sighed as her eyes hardened before she turned to the others. Though he understood that Serena needed his help it was killing him not to simply move her off him and sweep Blair into his arms. He knew she knew he loved her but he also knew she would always have insecurities where Serena was concerned and this was not in anyway helpful.

"Serena's boyfriend was just informing us of his familial obligations that led to my return as Serena's escort." Dan watched as Blair tensed slightly at the reference to his newest title and he desperately hoped that she understood the want to keep Serena away from Carter. They may not be in the best position but he still considered her one of his friends and he was not going to let Carter have his way with Serena whether the creepy bastard wanted to or not.

They swiftly followed Blair to the seating area and watched as other guests took a seat around the main five. Blair minions immediately flanked her side and she made sure she was seating opposite Dan so if she leant just right he was able to see straight down her blouse. However Carter's seat meant the same could be said about where his eyes were drawn to. Dan fought the urge to punch Carter knowing it would ultimately only hurt his cause but that didn't mean he wouldn't glare at the prick when no one was looking.

Lily sat on the single seat next to the couch which Dan and Serena were perched on and ignored their change in attitude knowing her mother had likely taken it a step too far and Dan was probably trying to protect Serena in that very Humphrey way of his. As the caterers flittered around the room, ensuring all the guests had at least one drink at their disposal, Lily took a moment to observe the other women seated around her - Serena, Blair, Kati and Isabel. The four of them had been together since Pre-K and Lily couldn't help but feel proud at how much they had grown, at times she had often felt like Blair was her daughter given how often she had been around over the years and that bond was hard to remove regardless of the many instances that had resulted Serena and Blair falling out.

"I don't like my ice to get lonely, dear." Cece's condescending statement dragged everyone out of their own thoughts. Lily suppressed an eye-roll at her mothers attitude and struggled to hide her snicker in her drink as Dan did what she was unable to.

For Dan it wasn't the fact that Cece required more ice it was simply that she was incapable of asking for it straight up and had to resort to putting the woman down, the one who more than likely was about to go back to the kitchen and spit in Cece's food. The woman who could do nothing else than answer with a simple "Of course, ma'am" since she was nothing more than 'the help' to Celia. Dan fought the urge to move away from Serena as her hand stroked his thigh possessively. He understood the basic concepts of 'sticking it to the man' in terms of Cece and 'creepy guy, stay away' for Carter's sake but he did not understand why they had to touch every second. Especially since if anything Serena was laying it on a little thick.

"Carter, it is such a pleasure to have you back with us. True gentlemen are a rare breed." This time it was Lily who rolled her eyes at the comment and was proud of Dan as she watched him continue sipping his tea as if he had never even heard the snark. From the corner of his eye he noticed Cece purse her lips when no visible reaction came forth, his lips quirked of their own accord at the annoyance it was causing her.

"So it is true that you're back." Blair delicate voice caused Dan to raise his eyes and register her paying attention to Carter. Despite his attempt to quash the jealousy bubbling in him he raised his own eyes to the jackass and asked a question of his own struggling to keep the hostility from his tone, thereby deciding to make it overly curious.

"Back? Um, where- where were you?" Blair smirked slightly as she knew she had gotten to Dan. Unfortunately he was as tuned to her as she was to him and she could tell the minute he realised what she was doing as his own hand sneaked around the couch, rested on Serena's shoulder and stroked it slightly though his eyes never left Blair's own.

"Oh, where wasn't he?" Kati's admiring tone had Blair choking on her tea amazed at how quickly her minions fell for the Baizen facade and charm, one minute Chuck and Nate are the centre of their world, but the minute a new but gossip worthy face appears they are on it like spots in a dalmatian. She could feel Dan's eyes on her and shuffled almost imperceptibly since she could almost guarantee he was feeling the same heated anger and jealousy that she was, all of which had a somewhat arousing affect on her.

"He disowned his parents and took off around the world. Everyone was talking about it, Gossip Girl even had a dedicated Carter Baizen map on _spotted_." Izabel quickly took over the explanation though her admiration was just as evident as Kati's. Her thin brown hand came up as she rested her cheek against it, using the arm rest as leverage and her eyes remained glued to the new 'mysterious' Carter sitting across the table.

"_Whoa_. A map, huh?" Blair felt her smile despite herself at the familiarity of Dan's sarcasm reinforcing how much stock he but in Gossip Girl, but quickly schooled her face still determined to win their twisted little game. So with a flutter of her eyes she turned to Carter ensuring adoration leaked from her pours. Twirling a strand of hair absentmindedly, she placed her full attention on Carter eagerly anticipating his reply.

"In all honesty, I did go a _little_ out of bounds." Cece laughed primly and Carter just gave a awkward chuckle his eyes drifting over the various eyes of the three girls to his right, it wasn't that he wasn't used to having women fall all over him it was just these three had never given him the time of day thereby making them more interesting. The only one who now had any real potential in regards to his want was Blair and he was more than confused as to why she suddenly changed her opinion of him. Seeing her eyes trail on Serena and Dan, Carter quickly assumed it was a matter of Blair wanting to piss off Serena or at least beat her for something or another. Feeling Cece's eyes on him, encouraging him to continue he trued to remember where he left off, already thinking of his next plan of action if things didn't go the way Cece had planned. "I'm just grateful my parents are giving me a second chance."

"Carter saw the error of his wayward ways, and he rose like a phoenix from the ashes, Serena." Dan couldn't understand why Cece was acting like Carter was the poster-boy for good citizens and was so tempted to have Serena see that. Shaking his head at her obvious disregard of his entire person, Dan momentarily wondered if it had anything to do with his dad as opposed to himself.

"Yes, I see that, Grandma." Serena moved in closer to Dan and was glad when her grandmother's eyes narrowed slightly. Blair caught the movement and leaned even further forward when reaching for her cup of tea. She heard Dan mutter silently to himself and the corners of her lips tilted in amusement.

"I mean, they weren't all errors, but..." Carter tried to defend himself from Cece's statement, though he understood she meant it as a complement he had only agreed to come for two reasons. One a chance to bed Serena and secondly Cece was paying him, nowhere in their agreement did it state that she would get to pass judgment on how he spent the better portion of two years.

Lily however wasn't in the mood to listen to his defence and if it annoyed her mother that was even better. "Well, your mother did tell me that you got into a bit of a..." Lily paused and cleared her throat for affect - a small nod the only sign of her acknowledging the thankful look Dan had sent her. Finally when all eyes were on her she continued, "a scrape in Dubai." Lily took a unashamed bite of the cake allowing her eyes to flicker closed at the explosion of tastes and could feel her mother's eyes boring into her causing a smug smile to grace her delicate face.

"Oh, I love Dubai. Did you stay at the Burj Al Arab?" Blair's smiled up at Carter as if the sun shone out of his ass and felt rather than saw Dan shift uncomfortably. Tucking a loose strand behind her ears she allowed her eyes to flick in his direction and found him looking squarely at her, his eyes baring his true feelings for only a second before he looked away again. She knew she was pushing it too far when the flicker of hurt swelled in his brown eyes and she looked down ashamed at her competitiveness. Angrily blaming Serena for her part and in conjunction Carter, Blair made a mental reminder to ensure Dan understood how sorry she was and how much she truly loved him. Feeling herself getting worked up again she tuned out the rest of Carter's dribble and focused on calming herself enough to make it through the tea.

"No, I stayed on Palm Island." Carter's sense of self-entitlement mixed with the do-gooder on a mission had Serena scoffing in disagreement, they may not have spent a lot of time together outside of Santorini, but she was with him enough to see the _true_ Carter Baizen and the person sitting in the chair across from her grandmother was not him. Despite what everyone else seemed to believe.

"I think Dubai is overrated." Serena stretched and leaned back into Dan making sure he was pressed firmly into her side, pressing a small kiss to the column of his neck making the true meaning of her statement clear. _Carter_ was overrated and nothing her grandmother did was going to change that.

"You know what isn't, though? The, uh, Prince's Crown Bombardier and I also went pheasant hunting with the Sheikh while I was there." While finishing his statement by taking a sip of the heavenly and ridiculously expensive not to mention unnameable tea, Carter hid the momentary hurt that he felt watching Serena move about in Dan's arms after dismissing him so carelessly. Instead focused on the questions he was fielding from the others, trying to stay as present as possible.


	21. Hi, Society  Part 4

_** The Humphrey Loft, New York**_

_**8th December 2007**_

Jenny rested her hands gently on her stomach, smoothing out the creases and loving the soft feel of the cool fabric against her skin. "I kept the tags. I'll return everything tomorrow." The minute Alison had appeared in the reflection Jenny had known the words her mother wanted to hear - it was portrayed perfectly in the raised eyebrows and slightly downturned mouth - and she had no problem parroting them. For Jenny knew if Alison ever found out they were a gift from Lily the dress wouldn't survive the night.

"Look... I know that my coming back has been rocky..." Alison cut herself off as she processed the disbelieving glare her daughter was giving her. Unconsciously her hand reached out and stroked Jenny's soft hair as she had done when she was little. "But I can't keep being afraid that if I act more like your mother and less like your friend, that I'm gonna lose you." As her words came to an end Jenny pulled away and swept her hair up ending their sole connection. Unable to suppress the hurt that one little action had warranted, Alison was completely unprepared for the final blow, delivered in one quick swoop.

"If you were still in France, I'd be able to go." The amount of anger and distain in that one sentence was enough to cause Alison to take a step back as if she had physically hit. She quickly saw the underlying regret her daughter was showing but knew it was not at the words she had just said rather at her own actions in bringing Alison back, the uncovering of which caused Alison to move until she was overshadowing Jenny.

Her voice was low and firm as she continued on determined to prove Rufus wrong and finally return some order to her family. The look in her eyes was as hard as steel contrasting with the near tear state she was in seconds ago. "Well, I am not there. I am here, and I don't really care if that makes you happy or unhappy. I'm still your mother. You can come to my show tomorrow, and then you are grounded for a week." The smug smile that crossed her face caused her to be as ugly on the outside than she was on the inside. If Alison was going to be forced to stay here she was going to damn well enjoy it even if it meant everyone around her was miserable until they fell back into an acceptable routine.

Jenny's eyes widened in shock, her slack-jawed expression causing Alison great happiness as she marched out of her daughter's room, ignoring the protests from the other side of the door. Her eyes scanned the various furnishings of the loft wondering how it was possible she had lasted as long as she had before Paris. She wasn't sure when she had begun to resent her life but she wasn't about to go through all that again.

"What? Come on, Mum. That's so unfair!" Jenny fought back tears and the urge to call Blair who would undoubtedly know what to do. Though she hated to admit it Jenny knew she had lost this round, however that did not mean she was going to go down without a fight. She was going to swing and attack anything that moved and maybe, just maybe she'd find a way to go to the ball after all.

_**Waldorf Penthouse, New York**_

_**8th December 2007**_

"Do you like it here, Mr. Humphrey?" Cece's cold voice caused Dan's eyes to snap up as he stepped out of the bathroom, instinctually he brushed his hands on his pants ensuring any remaining water was gone. His eyes met her icy glare and he couldn't help but cock an eyebrow in question. He understood the unnerving demeanor Celia Rhodes had, however like everything else about the Upper East Side he figured it was fake. The judgmental life she led hardened her against the world and made her into the woman Lily hated, Eric doubted and Serena loved unconditionally. However it was the love that Serena and even Eric had for the woman that reinforced his belief that somewhere in there was a nice person.

He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him before answering her question with a well executed Humphrey joke. "Well, it's a little bit like a museum, a little cold, although the water pressure is unparalleled." Dan couldn't help himself as his mind travelled back to instances that allowed him to become so well acquainted with the water pressure. His eyes closed momentarily as his mind followed a waterfall of drops cascading down Blair's body. He cleared his throat trying to shake the image from his mind as he waited for Cece to respond.

"That's not what I meant, but of course, you would make a joke, that goes to my point." Cece looked down her nose at him and remembered almost twenty years ago when his father was in the exact same position, with Lily in Serena's place. Their reputation had taken a harsh hit after her rebellious stage and she was not in the mood for a repeat. So come hell or high waters Serena would be at that Cotillion even if it killed her.

"Excuse me? Did I miss something here?" Dan's questions were merely an amusing formality and he couldn't help but add a little head tilt that he noticed irked Cece. As much as it frustrated him to hear the old woman out Dan decided the least he could do was at least pretend he was actually stumped. He momentarily wondered if her annoyance with him had anything to do with his father.

"Oh, yes. The way you feel? It never goes away. It just gets worse." Cece noticed a gleam in Dan's eyes and was momentarily distracted by the somewhat smug smirk that fleetingly graced his face before it was overcome by a perplexed look that she didn't entirely buy.

"I'm sorry. I don't quite-" Dan pressed his lips together in a tight line as he was cut off once again, it took everything in him to not argue back or cut Cece off himself but he was raised with manners - despite what the elderly Rhodes might think - and he was determined to prove her wrong.

"You'll always use your dessert fork for your entrée. You'll always feel underdressed, no matter what you wear, and at dinner parties, it will be as if there's a language that sounds like english, and you think you speak it, but they don't hear you, and you don't understand them." Cece paused momentarily shooting him a piteous look as life believing that what she was doing was sparing him from future pain and humiliation. "As time passes, you'll feel that people never see you when they look at you but wonder merely if your Serena's whim or her... charity case," Dan couldn't help but flinch as he remembered the one time Blair had described him as such after dealing with a rather intensely argumentative Serena. Blair had this ability to seek out a person's insecurities and attack them without mercy. The pain Dan had felt that day was brought to the forefront now and he glowered at Cece. As if summoned by pure thought he noticed Blair over Cece's shoulder, her expression was dark and as Dan took her in clenched hand and tight jaw he a understood she had been there for the majority of Cece's speech and was not impressed by what was being said about him. He saw the pain in her eyes and knew that no matter how much pain he had been in that day - once Blair had cooled she had been feeling her own guilt and pain over what she had said, and while he had forgiven her she had never forgiven herself - meaning ultimately at the moment she was feeling the sting even more than he was. Cece's hushed but demanding voice captured his attention again and he shifted from one foot to the other prepared for her continued onslaught. "...until the day comes when you realize that girls like Serena don't end up with Dan Humphrey. They end up with the Carters of the world, and, um, people like you- they turn into cocktail party anecdotes of their foolish youth. So why don't you, uh, give it up and spare yourself the pain, hmm? I'm sure Serena will understand." Cece shrugged so casually it came across that she was discussion about something as mundane as the weather and it infuriated Dan more than any of the actual words did.

As he opened his mouth to reply Serena came floating in and wrapped her arm around Dan's waist. She took a moment to remind herself that he - no _it_ was all for show and Dan was in no way, shape or form indicating that the he was attracted to her. Though she couldn't help but smile as he moved fractionally closer to her, the amusement they both got watching Cece's eyes tighten fractionally. Dan knew that Cece needed to understand that no matter how many quips and glares she threw his way he was not going to back down.

Blair scowled at Dan from her position behind Cece. Trapped between feeling anger towards Cece for her actions and cruel words, jealousy about how openly Serena had wrapped herself around him, along with a mix of sympathy and disgust for Dan, the former a result of his being forced into an uncomfortable confrontation with Cece and the later a result of his apparent ease with the blonde bombshell. Finally unable to take it anymore she turned sharply on her heel and headed of to find Carter, sure that he would be able to distract her long enough to take her mind off Dan and she knew it would drive Dan insane.

"There you are. What's going on?" Serena's question dragged Dan's attention away from Blair's rapidly retreating form. He mesmerized every sharp movement, the gait of her walk and knew he was definitely in the dog house for the rest of the night. Sighing he knew that one of the only ways he could make it up to her was to remind her of the reasons why she loved him. Reason one his sporadic spontaneity. Spontaneity that led him to the next words our of his mouth. It was time to ensure Cece understood her normal routine wouldn't work on him.

Dan smoothed his hair distractedly as he focused on what he was about to say. A small smirk graced his face as he locked eyes with Cece knowing there was nothing she could do about his next words, without giving away her true intentions and character to Serena. "I'll tell you what's going on. I just became your escort to the ball." Dan smiled encouragingly at Serena before his eyes darted to Cece daring her to contradict him.

Serena squealed in excitement grateful that she wouldn't have to spend the evening amidst awkward conversation with Carter. Though she was unsure of what could have been said to change Dan's mind she was quick to place responsibility on her grandmother's shoulders. "I don't know how you did it, but thank you so much Grandma." Serena flung herself at Cece and enveloped the older woman in a strong hug, her eyes watering slightly at how considerate Cece was being. Serena knew how important it was to Cece for this event to be perfect and for her grandmother to allow someone who was not an influential member of society to escort her meant the world to her.

Cece just hummed in response as she contemplated how this turn of events had happened. Usually she got her way simply out of sheer influence and if that failed usually some form of compensation - be it monetary or publicity - worked. However studying the young man in front of her she realised she may have just been beat at her own game.

Dan moved past the hugging pair and found himself standing in front of a mesmerized Lily, the whole interaction she had witnessed was reminiscent of twenty years ago with Rufus, however it seemed the next generation had more success with her mother than she had and while she was currently willing to set aside _some_ of her opinions for her ill mother, if there was one thing she and her sister Carol agreed on it was that any opportunity where Cece was given a taste of her own medicine was a blessing.

Lily watched as Dan passed her with a small smile on his face. Their eyes met and she could see the amused glint in his. Her hand squeezed his arm quickly in assurance as she looked over at her mother and gave her a condescending wave.

_**This just in- we hear there's a Cold War brewing between Lonely Boy and a certain blue blood. We never thought we'd say this ourselves... but our money's on brooklyn for the win.**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

Dan laughed momentarily at the Gossip Girl blast that flashed across his screen, it appeared some of the guests were just as shallow as he thought them to be. The pictures themselves were not very incriminating, it was simply an image of Cece and Dan in the middle of a conversation - the subtle hand gestures were the only sign of any upset. The blast could be easily dismissed but he knew the students of Constance and St. Judes latched onto every aspect of a Gossip Girl blast like it was the truth.

Blair wondered up behind him and read the blast over his shoulder, she chuckled to herself before remembering she was still punishing him and therefore slipped on her bitchiest facade. "She'd eat you alive." Dan suppressed a shudder at the feeling of her breath fanning across his neck as he fought the urge to lean backwards into her body. He knew she was feeling insecure and vulnerable and he was in position to give her the reassurance she needed. But before he could respond he felt as her presence slowly move away both physically and spiritually - it was as if his heat and soul had disappeared and he could only hope she'd return soon, bringing both with her.

**xoxoxoxo**

Eventually the party dwindled down to simply Dan, Serena, Cece and Blair, Lily had quickly disappeared with a mob of people citing last minute organisational duties. Blair watched as Dan engaged in countless meaningless conversations with Serena, his eyes filled with a lightness that she seemed to bring out. The dread pooling in her stomach and the familiar tingling in her throat had her eyes widening in alarm. As if sensing her change in attitude Dan's laugh cut off mid chuckle, he straightened ignoring Serena's curious questions and let his eyes run up and down Blair's form once before peering into her deep brown eyes with a tenderness that had the feelings retreating.

Dan rolled his jumper sleeves down as he stood and turned to face Blair, he could tell she was curious about what he was going to do and was pleasantly surprised when he wrapped her in a comfortingly familiar embrace. As his scent invaded her nostrils she felt her body relax, her heart swell and had to fight the urge to place a kiss somewhere on his person. His words were hushed and spoken directly into her ear ensuring she was the only one who could hear the kind assurances. "Just breathe, remember it doesn't control you. You control it." As he released her a small whimper of protest escaped her lips and he covered it with a perfectly timed sneeze. Taking a step back he placed a socially acceptable goodbye kiss to her cheek before biding her farewell in their own unique way. "Waldorf, amazingly pretentious as always, but amazing none the less."

"Why you would expect anything else Humphrey, I have no idea." Blair finished her statement with her signature sneer but he could see the slight quirk of her lips as she fought a smile. Blair gave Serena a slightly stiffer hug than she had recieved over the last few days and it stung the blonde as she tried to figure out what would have caused the last minute change in attitude. Running over the last few hours the only change she could think of was her intentional misguidance with Dan but she didn't seem to be treating him any different, perhaps it was just the whole Carter Baizen thing.

Cece twirled one of her earrings absentmindedly as she waited for the host to be free. Blair smiled as Cece clasped one of her hands in earnest and delivered a highly sought after and rarely given Celia Rhodes complement. "My dear, that was a wonderful tea and I know your mother would be proud of you." With that said she bunched her red coat a little tighter around her neck - seemingly attempting to keep Dan's 'Brooklyn' away and headed to the elevator where Dan and Serena were already shuffling in. Her grey-blonde hair swished behind her and gave off a regal air that Blair begrudgingly hoped she could achieve when she was older. She thought there was something innately classy about a woman who could incorporates her age and greying hair into a powerful up-do.

As the doors slid to a close Dan couldn't believe the tension in the air and how unimaginably oblivious Serena was to it. He watched as Cece remained facing forward, her unwillingness to even engage him in conversation would have informed others that they had stepped too far this time, but he was still Dan Humphrey and messing with Cece was providing him with undying amusement. Clearing his throat he only spoke when he saw Cece's ear perk unintentionally.

"So Serena I'll pick you up at five tomorrow?" Serena smiled gratefully at Dan thrilled that he had taken over Carter's role. Dan chuckled at Serena's obvious joy but full on laughed at Cece's pursed lips.

Her blue eyes were alight with happiness and she seemed unable to remain still for too long, weeks worth of excitement finally culminating in a single elevator ride. Bouncing on the balls of her feet she thread her arm through his eagerly and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before gathering him into a farewell hug. She playfully flicked his shoulder before responding in a gleeful and exuberant manner. "Don't be late or Grandma will have your head." Dan chuckled knowing there was nothing more that Cece would like other than a reasonable excuse to have Dan removed as Serena's escort. There was a sick pleasure in knowing he was untouchable to the great Celia Rhodes unless she wanted to draw Serena out of her bubble of obliviousness.

Cece watched as Dan's back disappeared around the corner in the opposite direction as them. Her scowl merged to a smile as her granddaughter thread her arm through her own and led them towards the sleek black limo. The I,age reflected on the shiny surface one she wanted forever engrained in her mind.

As Dan turned the corner he smiled kindly at Dorota when she appeared at the back entrance. Though it quickly slipped as she hit him over the back of his head and he turned to her shocked. "What was that for?" His words were slightly too emphatic betraying the fact that he knew exactly why the housekeeper was upset.

Dorota pressed her lips together emphasising that she knew that he knew what he'd done. Smiling sheepishly at Dorota he bid her farewell before entering the lift knowing there was hell to pay on both their parts and it was only a matter as to whether he or Blair caved first.

The lift doors finally opened to the familiar corridor, something that gave Dan a burst of confidence. Removing his shoes, Dan allowed his feet a few seconds to get used to the cool marble. Rounding the corner into the kitchen he moved swiftly through the caterers finishing the last of their cleaning up and moved effortlessly up the stairs. The soft carpet though quietening his footsteps did nothing to calm his beating heart which he feared would give him away. As Blair's closed bedroom door finally came into view Dan sighed acceptingly before lifting his hand to knock on the polished white door.

His heart thundered as he heard her moving around inside the room. He knew he was technically allowed to walk straight inside but after everything that had unfolded in the last few hours he wanted to respect her space. Sighing as he realized she wasn't going open the door anytime soon, he sat down against the door and closed his eyes trying to figure out where and when everything went wrong. He kept coming back to the same place over and over again. Carter and Cece.

Eyes still closed he could imagine her perfume surrounding him and the feeling of her hair on his cheek causing him to involuntarily wrinkle his nose at the tickling sensation. Her soft lips pressed against his conveying her apology more than her words ever could but felt far too real. His eyes fluttered open as his hand latched around the back of her head holding her to him. It appeared the same carpet that hid his footsteps had done the same job for her, hiding her path from the adjoining bathroom to Dan.

His breath was hot against her skin as he tried to form coherent thoughts. "Did you enjoy trying to make me jealous?" Dan's question though taunting was laced with an undercurrent of pain that he was unable to mask.

Blair's dark eyes locked with his own as she tried to figure out how to put what she felt into words. Pressing another soft kiss to his forehead, she contemplated quietly as she sat back on her haunches rocking on the balls of her feet. Comfortably straddling his lap Blair cocked her head to the side, her mouth opened and closed a few times failing to find her voice.

"Firstly there was no trying about it, you and I both know I succeeded. But while it amused me at first, I mainly felt disgusted with myself." Blair leant her forehead against his shoulder reveling at the feeling of having him so close. Her eyes disappeared behind her eyelids as she allowed the feeling of being surrounded by Dan to overwhelm her. She could feel every breath that blew across the top of her head, every beat of his pulse throbbed against her nose, his abdominal muscles clenched under her hands. But mainly she focused on his aroused member as a pulse of desire ran through her body, making her tingle from her head to her toes.

Dan shifted slightly and heard Blair's sharp intake of breath. His voice was quiet and travelled directly to her ear. "Serena can hang off me all she wants, wear the skimpiest piece of fabric she can find but it will do nothing for me. This..." Dan shifted again and listened intently as her breathing hitched again. "This is all for you. Because of you." Dan stroked her soft hair letting it sift through the gaps of his fingers as the other one took the same path it had earlier when he had pictured her in the shower. Resting softy on the swell of her breast he quickly undid a few buttons before moving the fabric of her white blouse aside. His mouth came down seconds later and placed soft, delicate, loving kisses across her exposed chest. With each stilted breath, his confidence and determination grew.

Blair sighed as she listened to his whispered words, the way he spoke to her told her everything she'd ever need to know. His love for her was as transparent as the light layer of saliva now covering her right breast. Unable to hear anything other than his deep voice, Blair felt the familiar tug and allowed his caress to send her careening into a blissful sated mess.

Dan cradled her as she sobbed, the intensity of her orgasm mixed with the remaining fear of her bulimia trying to rear its head and the unbelievable lack of control that resulted in. As the tears trailed down her face and soaked into Dan's shirt she couldn't help but scrunch her nose up at the offensively rough fabric. Catching the small movement Dan chuckled and waited for her sobs to quieten.

"I think you've spoilt me, I'm in my Dan Humphrey clothes for a few hours and my skin feels like it's been rubbing against sandpaper." He felt her smile against him and knew he was halfway to having her back. "If it makes you feel any better Dorota hit me." Blair's laughed wholeheartedly hiccups interspersing the melodic sound leaving her lips. Dan smiled into her hair, his eyes closed as he listened to the beautiful trill that made his heart fly.

Blair placed a small kiss to the juncture of his neck waiting for him to open his eyes again before continuing. When his eyes locked on hers she allowed her words to flow. "What makes you think you were the only one on the receiving end of that? It appears your infestation of my life has officially extended to power over Dorota. She never would have even contemplated that before you... well not since I was five." By the end of her statement Blair's words were slurring and her eyes were drooping. Her head bobbed against Dan's chest as she fought the urge to sleep. Vaguely aware of a shifting beneath her she burrowed further into him, running her hands along the bare skin of his heated back too overwhelmed to even notice the rough fabric of the sweater she had sworn to burn a few moments ago.

Dan manipulated their contorted bodies in a way that allowed him access to the doorknob. Nudging the door open he moved smoothly across the carpet allowing his toes a moment to wriggle at the sensation of the familiar carpet sliding between them. Finally making it to the already thrown down bed, he lay Blair down in the sheets pulling the warm, soft covers temporarily over her body. Her hair was found out on either side of her, cheeks flushed from arousal and he couldn't help but the image of perfection in his mind.

Blair's eyes fluttered open as she felt Dan disappear, seeing him reemerge from the wardrobe with two sets of clothes in his strong hands she found enough strength and awareness to pull her body into a somewhat upright position. Each blink seemed to take longer than the one preceding it and before she understood what was happening Dan was already changed into a pair of his cashmere pajama pants... his warm hands were slipping a soft nightie over her head, ghosting across her hips and down her thighs bringing the fabric with them. Finally she sighed in relief as his familiar arms pull her against his chest, her head nestled under his chin and the steady beats of his heart calming her remaining jitters.

Dan smiled as he felt Blair's breathing even out, he was amazed she had even remained semi alert as he dressed both of them. He knew the emotional strain of the day paired with her vulnerabilities had been taxing on both of them but holding her in his arms he felt rejuvenated both mentally and sexually and he doubted she even realized the effect she had on him. The silent puffs of air that escaped her soft lips entranced him while at the same time lulled him into a state of complete and utter peace. Nestling his face into her soft hair - keeping a strand wrapped around his finger - Dan welcomed the dreamland expecting to see more of the woman in his arms.

_**The Humphrey Loft, New York**_

_**8th December 2007**_

The slamming of the front door informed Jenny that her mother had finally left the loft, a move which suited her just fine. Scooping up her jacket, she relished in the soft material and praised Eleanor's new design once again. She was unsure of how Blair had explained the 'borrowed' jacket to her mother, but Jenny was not going to let a small non-incident with the law ruin a magnificent jacket.

Stalking over to Dan's room she took a moment to ponder her brother's whereabouts before dismissing it as none of her concern. Besides if she started asking him questions about his life it was bound to inevitably lead to questions about her own life. Ones which she wasn't all that particularly inclined to share. Though she did notice that the usually dusty windowsill could have passed a white glove test indicating the new frequency of it's use.

The rush of cool air slapping against her face as the window opened was enough to clear her mind while Jenny figured out where she was headed. Her feet moved of her own accord as her mind whirled trying to figure out why she had ever thought her mother's return would be a good thing.

The jingle of the bell above the door caused Cameron's head to snap up as he called out his usual greeting at the hour. "Sorry we're just closing up, only baked good left." The shuffling of feet and a slight sniff had his eyes rising from the broom he was currently using to sweep the same patch of floor he'd been doing for the last five minutes and met the tear stained face of one Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey.

He saw Mar stick her head out from the kitchen and acknowledge the girl with a small sad smile before her eyes took on a knowing gleam and she stalked back inside. Cameron watched as Jenny continued to step closer to him, her lower lip quivering as she unsuccessfully tried to suppress her tears. Moving a piece of loose hair behind her ear he wrapped his arms around her letting her shaking body rely on him for support. Moving with her momentum he slowly slid down until they were on the floor, his back pressed against a wall. He felt her tears slowly soak his neck and knew it would be easy for him have his way with her in her vulnerable state but there were three main things preventing him. Firstly Dan would swiftly kill him, secondly it was a dick move and thirdly he actually cared for Jenny. Sure they had fun screwing with each other and obsessively flirting but she was the first girl in a while he hadn't just looked at as someone to pass the time with.

He felt her tears slow and her body relaxed a little against his own as she murmured her thanks. Without skipping a beat he quickly asked her what had happened, his voice carrying nothing but concern. He watched as she launched into a detailed story complete with hand gestures about love, heartbreak, misery, adultery and much more, each part of the story more sorrowful than it's predecessor.

Once Jenny had finished they were both lying on the floor using their arms as pillows, their thoughts full as they gazed up at the stars Jenny and Maritza had put on the ceiling when she was eight.

Cameron spared a glance for the girl beside him and knew she was thinking about that day just as he was.

_Alison had outright screamed at her young daughter when she had asked to put up the stars 'Ritz' had bought her. Her tone had been full of anger and resentment as she told Jenny to stop acting like a brat and grow up. Jenny's eyes had watered to capacity but Jenny had been determined not to let her mother see her crying. Alison's words had been venomous as she turned to Maritza, telling her to stop spoiling her children and filling their minds with childish fantasies of what the real world held. Thankfully at that point in the afternoon there had been very few customers around to witness the spectacle - none of which were Dan or Rufus and Jenny's still unsure if that was a good thing or not. Though that day had the potential to hurt all involved - Jenny had taken control and yelled at her mother telling her to leave, that she didn't have the right to talk to Ritz that way. The tiny girl had run into Maritza's comforting grasp her eyes welling as Maritza told her the could stick the star's on the cafe's roof. Maritza had her suspicions that Jenny or perhaps young Cameron - who's family had been in attendance that day - had informed Rufus of what had happened, as the next day the man had refused to leave her side offering all sorts of help even when she had playfully threatened to have him removed from the premises. But after that day Alison had not placed a foot into the family's favourite cafe, a fact Maritza was ashamed to say she grateful of._

Eight years later the stars still shone proudly, displaying their meaning to everyone who knew the truth or simply pretty objects to those who didn't. Jenny and Maritza still ran sleep outs every two months where kids of all ages would come and see the stars - a rarity in the city that never sleeps. But curled up next to Cameron the stars did what they'd been doing since she was eight years old and gave her the strength and comfort she needed to deal with her mother and the hope that her dreams would one day come true the way Maritza's had.

The slight chiming of her phone alerted Jenny to the outside world. Seeing her unwillingness to move, Cameron snatched the offending piece of technology out of her coat and flipped it open. Eric's stressed voice rang through the receiver loud enough that speaker phone was unnecessary, his sprouted something about a family dinner that had worry lines appearing between Jenny's eyebrows and though he had only met the guy briefly Cameron could already picture his teeth worrying at his lip. Seeing the stress her friend distress had caused Jenny, Cameron snapped the phone close with quick instructions before pulling Jenny closer to him as they waited in silence for Eric's arrival.

Cameron sighed lightly and wondered if this was how Dan felt when people kept turning to him with their problems. However he could not deny his excitement to see Eric again. So when Maritza reemerged with three sleeping bags and pillows he just smiled at her - never one to question how she knew the things she did - and wished her a goodnight watching as she ascended the stairs to her apartment a content smile on her face as she remembered that she would never be too far from her beloved cafe nor the people she loved.

Hours later Maritza snuck downstairs to check on the teens and couldn't help but take a picture of the three. Their heads were all connected in the middle as their bodies branched out in three different directions, each seeking some form of comfort even in their own space. Without making a sound she disappeared back up the stairs grateful Jenny and Cameron had found friendship not only with each other but with Eric as well.

_**Palace Hotel, New York**_

_**8th December 2007**_

Looking around the lobby of the Palace Hotel she glanced between the concierge desk and the lifts debating her luck of finding Rufus at the moment. Alison hiccuped quietly trying to steady herself, her heels clacking as she moved in the direction of the displeased man behind the desk. The bartender had been a very nice outlet for her frustration and pain until he had cut her off. Disheartened she had moved onto her original goal - the one she'd set when she had initially set foot in the ghastly building, confront Rufus and begrudgingly ask for his help.

"Excuse me, could you pl-please get me the room number of Rufus Humphrey." Alison gripped the desk to keep her balance, willing her eyes to focus long enough to see the man's name. Dexter looked down his nose at the woman clutching precariously to his desk, her fingers leaving disgusting smudges all along the polished wood, he pursed his lips trying to keep the disgust off his face as the alcohol off her breath wafted over to him.

His eyes narrowed at the last name remembering the last few men who had come through his hotel with that name. Growling silently he re-pursed his lips before responding with the company line. "Unfortunately I cannot give out a hotel guest's information."

Alison sighed deeply wanting to know why she had even thought this man would be of use. Her head spun momentarily as she tried to regain her bearings. The clatter of all the heels and dress shoes against the tiles seemed louder than usual, but with an unexplainable sharpness her ears perked up at her husband's name being whispered into a phone.

"Rufus get down here now." Lily looked over to the desk where she could see Dexter growing agitated with an intoxicated Alison. Though she understood that something was happening between the couple - given that she'd caught Rufus checking in on Wednesday. But as she glanced wearily over at the other blonde she realised the only person worse than Dexter to be dealing with Alison in this state was Lily herself.

Rufus' heavy breathing on the phone indicated that she was getting through to him but as Alison's seething venomous voice called out her name, she heard Rufus' room door slamming. "I'll be down in a minute."

Seeing _that woman_ on the phone to her husband, having the gall to even say his name in her presence had a white hot flash of raw anger pulsing through her, giving her the momentary clarity to walk over to her. "You bitch." Lily turned towards Alison, waiting for her insult tirade to be over, she'd dealt with drunk people who hated her before, of course none held a candle to the amount of rage Alison possessed but the best solution seemed to be to wait it out. "Of course he came running to you." Alison laughed maniacally, latching onto Lily's arm preventing her from moving, her nails digging roughly into the other woman's arm drawing a slight amount of blood. "How do you do that? You have this pull and no matter how much I tried you were always his first choice. Even now!"

Lily didn't flinch as she felt her blood pool around Alison's nails, nor when Alison's words were accentuated with a spit. Instead she focused on the world around them as she noticed Dexter shepherding people away from the scene, their prying eyes not good for the business of the hotel. Realising this was taking too long Lily pulled her arm from Alison's grasp wincing as she felt the skin continue to peel under Alison's nails. Frowning at the clock on the wall Lily glanced around the lobby fighting a sigh of relief when Rufus finally emerged through the elevator doors.

"Alison what are you doing here?" The annoyance in Rufus' voice was heard through the imploring tone. He spared a moment glancing at Lily grateful for the phone call and wanting her to understand that. However the relief in his heart at Lily's empathy but lack of pity was enough to give him the strength to get through the rest of what he expected to be a long encounter with his drunken wife.

"Well _your_ children are rude, disobedient and irresponsible. They weren't like that when I left, so what did you do?" Alison spat the words at him with such detest that it was hard to believe that the two were ever civil to each other let alone married. Lily had heard of marriages ending badly, hell she was an expert in her own way but she'd never seen hatred like this.

Lily started to turn to leave not wanting to witness Rufus' obvious pain that his wife's words inflicted upon him, but the mix of Rufus' pleading glance and Alison's death glare halted her in her movements.

"Don't act all innocent _Lilian_ my children act more like you each and every day don't even try to pretend you and Rufus weren't busy playing house while I was away." Alison's hatred in it's rawest form was a sight to behold. Her mind raced with images of the family Rufus had always wanted - most importantly a different blonde at the head of the table. With each syllable out of Alison's mouth Rufus flinched and Lily's wrath grew.

"Whatever fantasy you've let run wild in your head is just that Alison. A fantasy! Maybe you don't know your children anymore because you don't know yourself or your husband but before you lay the blame on everyone else, remember that _you_ ran away. You disappeared for longer than you said you would and destroyed their hope that anything could go back to the way it was. If it's anyones fault it's yours."

Alison stepped back momentarily at the sheer disgust in Lily's voice before she recalled everything the woman had ever done to her. The way she had never truly left Rufus' mind or heart the songs he wrote for her even when everyone else assumed they were about Alison was proof enough.

Rufus watched with wide eyes as Alison moved too fast for him to understand her intent until it was too late, the resounding slap and red hand print across Lily's beautiful face informed him of what he was unable to stop. Lily tried to hold her ground but the sheer force of Alison's slap had her recoiling back into Rufus, who steadied her before stepping in front of her to protect her from anymore harm.

"You have to leave Alison. Now!" His voice was that eery disconnected calm that emphasised the way he felt about his wife. Rufus had never felt such hatred for anyone in his life. But Alison had taken their displeasure to a new low. Sure one could claim intoxication but being married to her for so long meant that he knew her better than anyone else and Alison never did something she didn't want to regardless of her state of inebriation. "I'll call you a cab but other than that it's up to you, get yourself to the loft however you want and get sobered up." Rufus turned away for a moment looking towards Dexter before remembering one last thing. "Oh and for your own good do not let the kids see you like this, they already think lowly of you. Spare yourself the pain." With a nod to the doorman, who in turn hailed a cab Rufus looked back to his wife for what was guaranteed to be one of the last times and with the same distant tone he bid her adieu. "Goodnight Alison."

Alison watched as Rufus turned to Lily his hands coming to rest on either side of her face. One resting on the handprint while the other nestled the opposite side holding her in place when she attempted to move. Watching their interactions Alison felt a sense of clarity and knew Lily had not been lying - that nothing other than old feelings arising had resulted from their reintroduction. Though Rufus had undoubtedly known long before it was confirmed that she had been unfaithful, Alison had no doubt that he'd remained loyal to her and would continue to even now. It was one of the things she both loved and resented about him. But even more than that, the care he was showing Lily was far greater than anything the two of them has shared in years, she liked to believe in the early years of their relationship he had looked at her like that, but she had no way of conveying that. No way of proving that at one stage she had managed to be on par with Lily. The doorman's grip on her elbow was a strong reminder of what she had done and just like the incident with Jenny all those years ago she realised that she had now unquestionably lost those she cared about the most, all because of her selfishness.

"Oh Lil, I'm so sorry." Rufus stroked her face glad that the swelling was already reducing and it didn't look like it was going to bruise. The strands of blonde sifted through his fingers as he caressed her hair - the scent from her shampoo wafted up to him and he realised it was the same scent he had smelt all those years ago.

Lily's deep sparkling eyes locked on his own, her hand coming to rest on the side of his head, tilting her own ever so slightly mirroring him. "It wasn't your fault I'm the one who riled her up." Lily's words held no judgment, only a sense of annoyance at herself. She knew better than to act that way, but once she had gotten started all the resentment she had held towards Alison - especially in regards to the affect she appeared to have on Jenny and Dan, both of whom she had grown quite fond of - had escaped without control. Though she would never admit it aloud she was not sure if it was Alison or herself she was scolding for leaving Rufus.

Rufus wrapped his hand and led her towards the elevator watching her so carefully that Lily rolled her eyes and pulled him into the confined space. The gold of the elevator trimming made her laugh as she realised how mad Dexter must have been that such an unsavory argument had taken place in his high class elitist hotel.

Taking small breaths to control her emotions Lily looked over at the man beside her taking in the stubble lining his face and the bags under his eyes. Knowing he'd had a rough few days caused her to take a quick moment of self doubt before she cast that aside knowing he needed her as much as she needed him tonight. "If it's okay with you I need to get away from my mother for a while. Dinner did not go over too well and Serena's the only one talking to her at the moment."

In that moment Lily looked so much like the teenager she had been when they were dating that Rufus felt himself nodding, his mind mulling over the many times she had come to him with a slightly varied version of the story but the ending always the same. As the chime of the lift indicated they had reached the right floor, Rufus continued with zombie like movements towards his room, opened the heavy door and gestured Lily towards the couch. "Would you like something to drink?"

Rufus' soft words rushed over her ears like a calming melody and Lily felt the stress from the dinner, her mothers illness and her _two_ run ins with Alison leave her. "Vodka." The thankful plea that left her mouth had her cheeks aflame with embarrassment. Though as she risked at glance at Rufus she saw no condemnation or amusement only what could be described as quite affection.

Rufus smiled at the obvious need in her voice and watched from the corner of his eyes as Lily slumped slightly. He noticed a small smile cross her lips as her keen eyes took in the familiar items Rufus had scattered around the place - his guitar, a box of picks, a few pictures of Dan and Jenny at various stages if their lives and his old music notebook - all of it a feeble attempt to make the cold hotel room feel more like home, even if it was only temporary.

Her eyes travelled over a picture of Jenny and Dan that if their appearance was any indication must of been snapped only a few months ago. Jenny's bright eyes were filled with a lightness that had been missing recently. Dan had his arm slung over her shoulder wrestling her into him, his tongue was stuck out in a flash of childish idiocy and Lily couldn't nor did she want to hid her smile as she traced the frame gently. The picture even though only capturing a moment that could have easily changed just as quickly as it started reinforced the fractures in her own family. Regardless of her interactions with her children she did not remember seeing any connection between them in the last year with the exception of the week she had seen him in the Ostroff Center. With one last glance at the picture Lily returned it to it's position before looking up to see Rufus slowly making his way over to her.

Returning back to the couch Rufus gently placed the makeshift ice pack on Lily's soft cheek, trying to ignore the way her body slowly leaned into his own subconsciously seeking comfort from his familiar presence. Her strong hands wrapped around the offered drink with renewed vigor before she settled further against him, muttering a small thanks before they both got lost in their own thoughts. Without giving it any thought Rufus allowed his hand to rest on her shoulder, seeing her relax her tense posture though it was obvious her mind was elsewhere.

_**Waldorf Penthouse, New York**_

_**9th December 2007**_

Dan waited patiently in the kitchen listening as Blair completed her interview with NY Times. Thanking Dorota's parents for creating a daughter who knew how to make the most mouthwatering apple and cinnamon muffins, he to a moment to thank the woman herself who was watching him like a hawk, actively trying to see if they'd actually sorted out their issues or just belayed the uncomfortable talk.

Dorota shook her head in annoyance deciding it was better to give up while she was ahead, with that thought she stalked out of the room, skirted by the interviewer and disappeared up the stairs.

Dan quickly picked a cherry off the plate and watched as a stream of the juice trailed down his thumb before he captured it in his mouth. His mind drifted, picturing Blair in his place her mouth on his licking the leaking cherry before it stained. Groaning in frustration he silently cursed the doctors - again - for making them wait to be intimate, Blair may have gotten a small amount of her tension released Yesterday but Dan was barely hanging on by a thread.

"Thanks so much for your time, Miss Waldorf. I guess I'll see you and the prince later tonight." As their conversation floated around him Dan conjured up Blair in her black lace dress and could effortlessly see the smile she would have on to keep up appearances - it would be slightly smaller, show no teeth and her eyes would not have the cute little crinkles at the edges or the light that her true happiness brings forth. The purple headband she had chosen specifically for the interview would be perched with the utmost precision in representation of the crown she inevitably expected to receive. Shaking his head he wondered not for the first time how the two of them had found each other. Surely it had to be destiny they were far too different for it to be something else and remembering back on his time with Serena, before he'd met Blair and only thought of her as Holly, he realized that they were bound to meet one way or another whether it was in France or New York didn't matter all that mattered was that they met.

Blair cleared her throat and looked up at the interviewer with a sense of power that no seventeen year old should hold. "Uh, actually, I'm not going with the Prince. I'm going with Nate Archibald." Reporter makes a sound of understanding - his job had required him to have some earlier insight into the matters surrounding Blair Waldorf in preparation and Nate Archibald came up more than once. "Given our history, it was only right. He is the perfect gentleman, the perfect date." Her praise was cut off by the chiming of the elevator, Dan's mind wondered through the various people likely to show up today and the only one who pulled up a flag was Carter. So he was adequately surprised to hear the deep introduction of...

"Chuck Bass." Chuck grasped the man's hand in his own, prepared to do whatever networking was available to help in the promotion of Victrola. Ignoring Blair's chilling death glare he gestured for the man to introduce himself, giving him the opportunity to cast his eyes around the room looking for any indication to Blair's new 'friend' that Nate had told him about. He didn't know why it bothered Nate and himself so much but it did so they were determined to figure out who the faceless man was.

"Hi. John Mayberry. New York Times." John's introduction brought Chuck back to the matter at hand, he vaguely remembered the disgust that went through him when he'd initially walked through the door - the way she had been handing out complements to Nate like it was no big deal, like he hadn't slept with Serena or made out with Vanessa at her birthday party.

And without another thought Chuck let his mouth repeat everything he had just thought. "I'd just like to say how _proud_ I am of Miss Waldorf and her commitment to Mr. Archibald, Even though he ruined her 17th birthday and slept with-" Chuck's voice cut off with a humph as Blair stamped her foot down on his. She had felt his disgust in the word proud, so was currently enjoying the groan of pain that escaped his now shut lips.

"Thank you. That was great, right?" Blair smiled through her teeth as her eyes changed from the glare directed at Chuck to a bright and excited socialite for Mr Mayberry.

He shook his head remembering the disputes he had participated in as a teenager himself. Sparing a quick and genuine smile for the young woman who had won him over he headed to the lift with a well timed "take care."

"All right. Have a good one." Blair waited until the elevator had finally descended at least one floor before she turned on her deadly sharp stiletto's and focused her own steely gaze on his brown eyes. "What was that?" Her ice cold voice reverberated through the penthouse and Dan winced slightly knowing the exact look Blair would have gracing her face at the moment. A slight smirk and quiet chuckle overcame him as he realised Chuck would have no idea how to calm her down.

"I should ask you the same question. _Perfect gentleman? Perfect date?_" Chuck's sneer emphasised that he saw no redeeming qualities in anyone who bore that description and Blair had to restrain the urge to man-handle him out of there - she was sure the threat of death by high-heel would be enough to get him moving. Her intricate depiction of Chuck's demise was interrupted by the subject of her inner musings continuing his passionate rant. "That broken record was a hit last year. Get with the times. He bores y..."

Blair knew it was irrelevant how she felt about Nate at this juncture in time and instead of trying to convince Chuck she decided to deflect the conversation back to the lunatic who almost destroyed her interview with the NY Times. This was her chance to finally get out of Serena's shadow once and for all and despite how much she loved her best friend - well most of the time at least - it was her chance to embrace everything Dan had said and show the world who she is. That she is more than just Serena's best friend. "You almost made a fool of me in which proves my very point - you can't be trusted." Blair emphasised her point with sharp jabs to his chest, her nail dug into his flesh causing him to not only withstand an unbelievable amount of discomfort but served to further aggravated him. "Nate is a gentleman. He would never cause a scene." Blair folded her arms and huffed, daring him to disagree with her statement.

Understanding what she wanted and unwilling to let her have the last word, he pulled her flush against her and whispered the words huskily against her ear. "Never get your blood going either." His perpetually placed 'I'm Chuck Bass' smirk fell when he got absolutely no reaction out of her, no loss of breath, no added touching, not even her pushing him away. Instead she seemed content to wait him out. He spared a glance into her eyes and noticed the slight hue that has overtaken them indicating that she wasn't even participating in their conversation anymore. With that he released her and stepped back as if he'd been shocked.

The jerk in motion was enough to shake her from her thoughts and she relished in his confused expression before moving onto the next order of business. "Speaking of going, that's what you should do. Carter Baizen is on his way here right now."

"What?" Chuck's nostrils flared at the mention of his predecessor and he grasped her arm in a tight grip turning her to look at him, his voice taking on a rarely serious tone. "What the hell are you doing with Carter Baizen?" Blair understood that Chuck was one of the few Upper East Siders who did not hold Carter on a pedal stool and seemed to dislike and distrust the man as much as she did, but this was extreme even for him.

Unfortunately for Chuck, after his little interference with her interview she was in a punishing mood and saw her way in. "He left his jacket and I'd rather you be gone when he got here. There's been enough scenes for today." She watched as his eyebrows furrowed in thought, before what appeared to be spiteful and enraged expression settled on his features and he left without so much as a farewell wave. The anger pulsating off him giving the room a bitter taste.

Blair sighed as Dan wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his nose in her hair. "Everything will be fine, don't worry so much you'll get wrinkles. Blair turned sharply and hit him on the chest her lips pouted in disapproval. Seeing her honest worry over how everything turned out he decided it was worth the possible anger to take her mind off it. "Don't worry, I'll take still love you even when you're old, grey and wrinkled." One of the things they both agreed on was that it was a shame no one knew how to grow old graciously and Blair was determined to take a page out of Audrey's book and embrace her old age, using it as a physical sign of her wisdom and the life she's lived.

Blair linked her hands around his neck and crushed her lips on his, enjoying the power she had over him and the power she surrendered to him. The battle of who had more control only intensified their kiss, but slowly Blair allowed him to gain more and more control, until she was nothing more than putty in his hands enjoying the skillful maneuvering of his mouth and hands.

Regretfully Blair pulled away and picked up Carter's jacket preparing herself for his imminent arrival. As she ran a hand through her messy hair, she licked her lips smiling lightly at the lingering taste of the cherries she had no doubt Dan had been snacking on.

_**Benford Avenue Gallery, New York**_

_**9th December 2007**_

"So is it's true what they say about the apple and the tree." Rufus sighed as he heard the voice he knew he would never completely forget, the voice of the woman he often blamed for his failed relationship with Lily. The woman who had the power to make even the strongest men tremble in their boots but to him she simply made him want to break his non-violence rule.

"Hello, Celia." Rufus turned towards Cece who had definitely aged since he had last seen her - though he had to begrudgingly admit she looked amazing for her age. "I'd say it's nice to see you, but I know how you hate dishonesty." He watched as her mouth quirked the smallest fraction at the sides before she straightened her posture and cleared her throat and though he already knew she was here for some kind of personal manipulation his heart thud a little harder at that petite sound knowing it was about to get even worse.

Cece pursed her lips amazed at how one man could continue to undermine her through what most would consider a polite act - his smile told her all she needed to know and informed her that not only was he as uncomfortable as her with their reacquaintance but he seemed to be deriving pleasure out of her discomfort. "It appears that your son is taking my granddaughter to the ball tonight."

Rufus couldn't help the look of bewilderment that he felt take over his features, though his determination to ensure Cece did not gain a sense of pleasure and win this round led to a small chuckle accompanied by his question, "he is?" Cece fixed a stay strand of golden hair with her petite gloved hand before she looked back at the scruffy retired rock singer, turned gallery owner with a new proposition in mind.

"I'd rather see that not happen. There's no point in being presented if it's improperly, and your Daniel is not a proper companion for a girl like Serena." Cece watched with a pleased smile as Rufus' mouth tightened and she knew she had hit a nerve. Her smile grew larger as she continued with renewed vigor. "He's a, um, temporary distraction. I need her to focus on her future." Cece turned and strode purposefully to the next room intending to leave Rufus with her point strongly implanted in his mind.

She could hear his footfalls as he followed her and held back a cringe of annoyance as his voice called after her. "Hers or yours?" Rufus' remark though ignored by the older woman reminded her of her arguments with her own daughters and she remembered how easily Rufus had read her in the past as well. Unfortunately for him, this ability of his tended to cause him more damage as each untimely jab only fueled her desire to have him removed. No one should have the ability to read people the way the Humphrey men did.

"I am willing to purchase all the paintings in this gallery in exchange for you convincing your son not to accompany Serena. Before you answer, remember, a grown man with children is in a very different position than a young man." As she waved her hand at various paintings to prove her point, Cece could see Rufus fighting with himself on taking up the offer or not. His hands were steadily clenching and unclenching in his pocket as the debate wore on. Finally deciding to play her final card she begun anew. "The money could be useful now. Not to mention, how much this sale would mean to your wife's career as an artist."

Rufus' eyes grew colder than Cece could ever remember them being and knew she had not only made a mistake but had likely just further encouraged Rufus to support his son's decisions with her granddaughter.

His voice was sharp and menacing as he rested a hand on the small of Cece's back and escorted her out of the mid-decorated gallery. "Your money was no good for me then, and it's still no good with me now and you can rest assured that like me, my son can't be bought." His words were accompanied by a condescending sigh and Cece fought the urge to not feel like a child being scolded, she was Celia Rhodes for heavens sake - no one spoke to her like that.

Reenergized from her little pep-talk she looked Rufus in the eyes and allowed him to see the mocking honestly in her next words knowing the pain it would cause him. "And I can assure you, just like her mother, my granddaughter can be." If it was anyone other than Rufus Humphrey they would have simply considered the whole encounter a matter of a concerned grandmother looking after her granddaughter's wellbeing. But the man in front of Cece knew her better than that. He not only remembered every encounter, failed manipulation and attempted bribery from their past but he had matured even more now and was even more adept at playing the game Cece Rhodes had designed to be unwinnable. At least he had been, until her last statement.

The overwhelming hurt and betrayal that flashed through Rufus' eyes, caused Cece's heart to clench remembering how she had wished for a better outcome, a less heartbreaking way out of their relationship - but at the time she had already failed Carol and she was not about to make the same mistakes with Lily, so Rufus Humphrey had had to go - her relationship with Lily had never been the same and the girl had been inconsolable for weeks after only stopping long enough to inform her mother it was time for a change and she was going to find her sister _again_.

"What do you mean?" His voice held a vulnerability that she had never before heard from the usually emotionally strong man before her. Sighing her eyes held the deepest regret - it was never her intention even all those years ago to cause Rufus so much pain, but she'd accepted her role now. However Cece knew she had to do this, to stop Lily from having to go through the same struggles she had to with her own daughters. Family reputation is all that's important on the Upper East Side and while a first love will always be sacred, it was your reputation that kept you warm at night, at least in the eyes of the Rhodes matriarch.

"All those years ago, I told Lily to choose between you and her inheritance. I'd tell you the end of that story, but I think you know it by heart." Rufus had stilled in the doorway of the gallery, his eyes showing that his mind was no longer present. With one last look at the damaged man who seemed to have never truly repaired from his heartbreak twenty years ago - the man whose heart she had crushed all over again, Cece ducked into the town car and headed back to the Upper East Side. The place where she and her family belonged and the place where whole hearted people like the Humphreys did not.

When Rufus' mind and vision finally cleared, he hailed a cab and crossed over the bridge to the same building where he could guarantee not only would Cece Rhodes be but where he knew his son would be preparing for his night, Dan was a smart kid who had undoubtedly managed to get into his room. But all Rufus could think about was the woman who'd cried herself to sleep last night on his shoulder, letting out twenty years worth of pain with the comforting presence of the man she had lost out of self-preservation.

**xoxoxoxo**

Dan couldn't help that muse that one of the benefits of being the only one in your family to notice when you're mum has walked out is the ability to notice when you're father is also no longer at home. It had taken Dan until Thursday morning to feel confident in his observation but after that it had simply become a manner of shadowing - crafty spy work that would have made Blair proud. Whether Rufus was aware of it or not, he was directly one floor below the Van der Woodsens at the Palace Hotel - given the fact that his mother had reeked of alcohol this morning when he had checked on her after finally dragging himself out of Blair's bed, he figured she knew. But Dan decided to leave it up to fate if Lily and Rufus ran into each other or not wasn't it would have nothing to do with his interference. As he stood before the mirror pulling on a vest with an absurd gold back Dan shook his head and imagined what Dan Humphrey from a year ago would have thought.

"You're a little overdressed for an art show, don't you think?" The gravely voice of his father, snapped Dan out of his thoughts and he immediately turned around preparing to apologise. Sure he had known about the change of plans since yesterday but it was still in his nature to avoid confrontation until the absolute last minute - at least when it came to his dad, besides his mind had been particularly occupied for a good portion of last night.

"Dad, listen. Um, I've been meaning to tell you. I'm sorry." Dan was abruptly cut off by Rufus and he watched bewildered as his father's rough hands fastened the bow tie with such precision it caused even more fear than Dan had initially felt.

"Don't worry about your mum. I'll take care of it." Rufus turned Dan around until he could see the full picture. Preparing him for an event neither of them ever expected the other to know about let alone go to.

As Rufus straightened out Dan's outfit, Dan watched him with careful, curious eyes. "You don't mind?" At the slight shake of his dad's floppy-haired head Dan sighed in relief his mind ceasing all plans of pleading or sneaking out later. "I thought I'd be grounded when you found out, just like Jenny was." He quickly shut up realising that it had been his mother who had grounded Jenny and he was fairly certain it had more to do with her choice in shopping partners than anything else. "I gotta admit, it would be worth it." Dan smiled as he thought of Blair twirling around the room, her full skirted dress and styled hair transporting them back to another time where Dan would of been required to court her and ask her father for permission to take a walk around the grounds.

He vaguely heard Rufus' response but all he could do was sigh as his mind whisked him away to a fairytale land. Blair and he were basking on a bench in the middle of a meadow, her hair was curled and flowing down her back. Her collarbone the only part of her exposed teasing relentlessly of what hidden treasure lay underneath her clothes.

"Tux looks great. Shoes look great. You look so great. You're gonna make me proud. Show that Celia Rhodes what us Humphrey men are made of." Dan's eyebrows furrowed as he finally located the source of his father's weird attitude. Not actually wanting an answer but teeming with curiosity, Dan sighed before stepping away from his father. Crossing his arms expectantly and speaking up for what very well be the last time especially if this conversation ended badly.

"What's going on here, Dad? You're- you're doing that thing again where you're acting really weird for no reason. It's kind of freaking me out." Rufus scratched his head as he looked at Dan's reflection figuring out the best way to continue. His mind was racing a mile a minute, sifting through the end of his relationship with Lily, Cece's taunting words tainting those last memories.

"Oh, uh, Serena's grandmother just came to see me." Rufus rubbed his hand over his chin once more before echoing and giving into the inevitable. "Um, we need to talk." Dan looked at his father, whatever Cece had said to cause such a reaction in his father was clearly important and somewhat scary to think about. Rufus so usually cool, collected and laid-back was now buzzing about the room as if he was a five year old on a sugar rush the comparison making Dan's palms sweat as he sat down waiting for his father to begin.

**Palace Hotel, New York**

**9th December 2007**

"Have you seen Serena's presentation statement? _Wants to take a year off of school, teach English in South Asia?_ This simply won't suffice." Lily reflexively rolled her eyes at her mother's childish attitude. In all honesty Lily was proud of her daughter's plan and was simply pleased to see that Serena even had a plan beyond 'hopefully' finishing high school.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Lily passed Eric on her way through to her bedroom, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his head, she was grateful to see the small smile he left with, happy that at least one of her kids seemed pleased to have her around.

"Well, if Serena's doing this for me it has to be right. Besides, it took me years to restore our family name after your exploits. Trust me, you don't want to do the same." Sighing Lily took the speech from her mother closing the door with a slam and therefore missing the disappointed glance Eric shot her way and the suspicious one he gave his grandmother. Lily stressfully ran her hand through her hair, she tried to think of what Rufus had told her yesterday about being strong and standing up to her mother, but whenever Cece was around she reverted back to the scared girl who allowed her mother to worm her way into her one non-toxic relationship.

Eric floated past his mother's closed door and kept an eye on his grandmother's back until it disappeared behind the guest room's door. Without a second thought he quickly but quietly padded down the carpeted hallway to the bathroom - the soft carpet contrasting with the painful emotions running through him. Breathing out momentarily, Eric stalled with his hand on the handle. Sparing a quick glance around the quiet room he opened the cabinet. The barely there creak of the hinges only noticeable because of the eery silence. While his mother and sister were pedantic about not leaving medicine out in fear of him attempting suicide again, his grandmother had no such qualms - mainly because she was unaware of the whole thing the situation had been swept so effortlessly under the rug that even the great Celia Rhodes was left in the dark.

As he moved through various perfumes and makeup, he deduced not only was there no sign of any medication in the kitchen or bathroom but based on the vitamins he found, Cece was in exceptional health for her age. He'd even gone to the extent of looking in the various bottles and ensuring their contents were as labeled as he wanted to have no doubt in his mind.

Raking a hand through his messy hair, he cast one last look at his grandmother's room before turning lightly and heading up to find Serena - he couldn't put this off any longer. Her airy voice floated through the suite easily guiding him to their shared bathroom on the second floor.

"Hey, volunteer. Where are you? You were supposed to be here a half an hour ago." Eric walked carefully up the stairs dodging shoes, bags and discarded jackets wondering if anyone else knew what it was like to live with three generations of Rhodes women. "I don't understand. I thought that this was, like, your dream. Besides, don't you want to see your brother in a tux?" Eric figured Serena must be talking to Jenny, he sighed remembering the hour he had spent trying to calm her down enough to explain what had happened and then convinced her not to do anything too extreme - but like Blair, Jenny's non-extreme would still hold an unknown level of repercussions.

"You know, your brother Dan- the guy who thinks dancing is making fists and pumping 'em into the air?" Serena laughed loudly at the image she had of Dan dancing during their first date. Once again she wondered how it was possible that he could go from that to effortlessly flying with Blair around the room at Prescott's studio. Answering Jenny's question without second thought she informed the younger girl of Dan escorting her to the ball. "I'm sure he just forgot to tell you." Jenny hung up with a promise of being there soon and Serena leaned away from the curling iron that had accidentally singed the back of her neck.

Eric paused at the door as he decided it was not worth destroying Serena's night just to tell her their grandmother was a manipulative old lady who would do anything to get her way - if he did they'd all be miserable and then Cece did as good as winning. Instead he slowly backed away fist still raised to knock and retreated to the lounge room waiting for Jenny or Dan to arrive.

The slight buzzing of his phone alerted him to a Gossip Girl blast of Carter exiting Blair's building looking much too smug. The rumor mill was already piled high and he couldn't help but wonder how Dan and Blair constantly found people to mask their relationship and whether it was intentional or just dumb luck that they were quick to take advantage of. He heard Serena swear and figured she'd read the blast and burnt herself again. Someone deep inside of him was rejoicing at her pain, the Rhodes women had a way of bringing out an evil in him that he didn't even know he possessed.

**xoxoxoxo**

Dan tugged at the sleeves of his jacket impatiently before he finally knocked on door 1510. He knew the next interaction would either help Eric or destroy his own night, but it was a conversation that had to be had. Holding his breath he waited until the door opened before expelling it.

"Hey!" Serena answered with a bright smile and twirled happily, showing off her sparkling gold dress. Dan let his eyes trail over her and half-shook his head at how many bobby pins had been placed in her hair in order to ensure it stayed in place, in this somewhat classy half-up do that would appease her grandmother but still loose enough to have a fun ponytail that perfectly defined Serena.

"W-wow. You look incredible." Dan knew it was true and he knew if he and Serena were more than friends he would be fighting his urges all night but even with Serena parading in front of him fishing for more complements he couldn't help but wonder - not for the first time, what Blair was wearing tonight.

"Thank you." Serena beamed at him grateful for the complement especially when getting a complement out of Dan was like pulling teeth, though she continued digging for more she ultimately knew it wasn't going to happen. It was as if he was afraid he was going to run out so only used them sparsely. Serena shook her head clearing her thoughts from the depressing direction they'd taken and dragged him into the room, gripping him in a hug before sitting down on the couch next to Eric. "You're early." His smile fell short as her statement reminded him of why he was there in the first place.

The slight grimace that appeared as Dan shifted his weight had Serena's stomach knotting in a bad way. "Well, uh, yeah, we need to talk." Dan's voice held despite his waring emotions and uncertainty in regards to whether this was the best way to approach Serena.

"What's up?" Serena's hesitant words were forced out through a tightlipped smile. Eric glanced at Dan willing him to meet his eyes, still somewhat unsure about which outcome he was hoping to end with. Either his grandmother was a manipulative bitch or she was deathly ill, neither particularly great options. His mind raced following trying to predict Serena's reaction to the news, but he couldn't focus long enough.

"Is your grandmother here?" His eyes shifted around the room, half expecting Cece to be perched behind a chair ready to pounce. "Where is she?" Dan stalled, desperately wishing this was easier to do. He was still confused at how Serena who had a best friend like Blair - the most manipulative person Dan had ever met, there were no rose coloured glasses in that aspect regardless of how much he loved her, a mother like Lily Van der Woodsen, who on the best days could have people doing what she wanted believing it was their idea all along, but not see just how manipulative Cece actually was.

"Oh, yeah, she's in the other room. Why?" Serena noticed Eric shrink back into the couch slightly murmuring into his hands, but simply shook her head at his strange actions and turned back to Dan. Not wanting to know what he had to say but needing to get this over as soon as possible so she could get back to enjoying her night.

Dan leant forward resting his elbows on his knees, trying to figure out how to start. "I gotta be honest about something here. Um, I don't think your grandmother is who you think she is." Dan cringed as the words left his mouth knowing that was definitely not how he wanted to start.

Serena cocked her head to the side not at all understanding what Dan was saying, though she was acutely aware of Eric's moan of protest. "What are you talking about?" Eric cradled his head in his hands, praying the couch would swallow him up and stop the conversation from continuing as he saw it rapidly turning to a disaster.

Dan sighed before continuing knowing Blair would simply 'rip the bandaid off' if she was in his position. "I know she's got the whole free spirit act perfected..." Dan heard Serena mirror him as if his words were in a language other than English, but he continued on in spite of that. "But I don't think she has your best interests at heart."

"Where are you going with this, Dan?" Serena shook her head not wanting to give Dan's thought even another second to spread doubt through her mind.

Dan ran a hand through his hair prolonging having to look into Serena's tearful eyes. Instead he followed a snag in the fabric of the couch until he gathered the courage to continue. "She came by my dad's gallery today." Dan paused seeing Serena's mouth open in protest, he set his face and waited for her counter knowing that she would eventually have to accept everything that had happened.

"Well, she probably just wanted to see your mum's art." Serena threw her excuse back at him but it sounded dumb even to her own ears, she knew her grandmother and she would hire someone to buy her art not do it herself and if she was ever to buy an artwork herself she would not have done it from a gallery in Brooklyn.

"No, she was trying to buy my dad off so I wouldn't go with you tonight." Dan finally met Eric's pleading eyes and shook his head knowing that this had to be said, who said it didn't matter but he was willing to take the hit if it helped Eric in the long run.

"No, she wouldn't do something like that." Serena's head shook like a little child fighting hoping that their parent was lying when they answered the dreaded question about Santa and the tooth fairy. Her watering eyes pleaded with him, begging him to tell her it was all a cruel joke. The repetitive action gave her little support in her statement but enough courage to stand tall against Dan.

"Serena, that's what I'm trying to tell you. That woman is the most manipulative person I've ever met." Dan took a moment to apologise to Blair, knowing she liked to be the best at everything even qualities that weren't exactly redeeming. "She makes your- your mother, Blair even, look like gandhi." Serena trailed her narrowed eyes on his form and to make her point clear she kept her voice cold and strong forcing everything she was feeling into a temporary box.

"That's my grandmother you're talking about. I love her." Serena kept her words calm but angry and cursed herself as she felt her eyes water slightly one lone tear escaping down her smooth cheek.

"I know. I know, and I'm so sorry, but maybe you love her so much that you can't see what she's doing." Dan watched as Serena's breath escaped her as if someone had punched her in the gut. He sighed realizing there was nothing else to say his, brown eyes found her blue ones and he couldn't help the regret he felt as he saw the utter betrayal in her eyes - he did not for a moment regret what he'd said, just that it had caused her such pain. "I said it. There."

Eric waited watching as Serena processed what Dan was saying, his breath was caught in his throat as he debated on adding his own opinion to the matter. Sighing he realised Dan was willing to go all the way to say what Eric was too hesitant to say himself and he was determined to make a mends. Clasping his hand in front of him he moved forward to the edge of the couch. "I agree with Dan, something about this is just off." His voice hitched in his throat as he tried to explain his feelings.

Serena stared at her brother as if he had betrayed not only her but their grandma, jumping back from the two she rose to her feet and looked pointedly at the door before speaking to Dan. "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this." A strand of her hair was wrapped securely around her fingers as if to ground her.

Following her eyes Dan knew there was nothing else he could do and that the rest of it was simply up to Serena and her willingness to see what she was previously blinded to. "Maybe we shouldn't." Eric watched as Dan moved across the room, his hand paused on the door before shaking his head and opening it. The way his shoulders rose and fell emphasised how much this had taken out of him, Eric felt a swell of resentment to his grandmother and the way she seemed to have the same draining effect on everyone.

"Wait I'm going with you." Eric launched himself out of the chair knowing he couldn't face Serena and Cece on his own and hoping that Dan was okay with having him tag along - especially since his cowardliness that ruined their night. "Serena, one day you're going to have to wake up and realise she's not the woman we think she is." Shaking his head in disappointment as he saw the resolve in her eyes strengthen, Eric stepped forward once more before turning back in time to see the tears gathering in Serena's eyes. "Um... I'll just talk to you later." With that said Eric disappeared through the doorway hoping somehow this whole mess would resolve itself without hurting anyone more than it already had.

As the door closed with a quiet click Serena finally let the tears stream down her face. Her grandma's familiar perfume surrounded her as she felt the strong, wrinkled hand rest on her shoulder. "Let's get Carter on the phone." Her grandma's warm, reassuring voice caused Serena to lose her remaining strength and she turned into her supportive arms, allowing the energy to leave her body and trusting her grandma to keep her up. Serena was positive there was no way the woman who always took care of her when she need it could be the person Dan and Eric had described.

"Yeah." Serena's murmur of agreement was hidden within Cece's shirt and she could feel the cool water tracks of her granddaughter's tears seeping through the thin material and onto her skin. Cece just clutched Serena tighter in response and signaled Lily for the phone. Dialing a number she had become all too familiar with, Cece waited for the customary response leaving a voicemail message for Carter knowing he would be at the ball before they knew it.

**xoxoxoxo**

"Carter Baizen's dating Blair?" Nate couldn't keep the venomous surprise from his voice as he re-watched the footage Chuck had taken of a smug looking Carter Baizen leaving from Blair's penthouse, complete with his jacket slung over his shoulder.

Chuck scowled over at the screen clearly having an even harder time dealing with thought given the fact that he had not only no respect for his predecessor but after bailing Nate out of Carter's scam a few weeks ago, he was not in the mood to let another one of his friends fall victim to the Baizen charm. "He's got everyone fooled. Blair thinks he's reformed. He's obviously just toying with her to get at you." Chuck noticed how Nate growled quietly as he straightened up, clearly as unwilling to let Blair get hurt as Chuck was.

"Yeah, well, it's working." Nate spat the words out as if they were dirt on his tongue, his normally calm eyes were blazing with an intensity Chuck had never seen before. The rage that instinctually bubbled within him at the mention of Carter Baizen only intensified when someone he cared about was in firing range as a result of Baizen's initial idiotic actions and some twisted plan of revenge.

"We just need to wait until we can get him in a public place, where everyone who thinks he's changed can see the truth, and we can get him back for everything he's done to you and everything he's doing to Blair." Chuck's whispers came from his left shoulder and he jokingly looked to the right, waiting for his shoulder angel to appear. Instead Chuck simply travelled the distance and repeated the plan with a few new ideas on what possible dirt they had on the guy. If an outsider were to glance at the pair they would see two extremely handsome young men amidst a conversation, yet they would know to stay far away as the air crackled with a diabolical tension.

Nodding excitedly Nate allowed Chuck's evil ideas to swarm and take hold in his mind, until he was met with the one problem he couldn't see a solution to. "Yeah, when's that gonna happen, huh?" Chuck glanced around the courtyard out of habit - used to responding to the niggling feeling that wouldn't leave him alone - and his mouth nearly dropped open at his luck. His eyes both hardened and shone with a bitter sweat happiness and the annoyingly familiar face.

"Sir." As the employee greeted Carter at the gate, Chuck turned to Nate and smirked in his usual Chuck Bass way. His teeth reminding Nate of a shark before an attack, while his grin bore a striking relation to the Cheshire cat in 'Alice in Wonderland'. Nate swallowed the feeling of unease and focused on his belief in his best friend to fix this.

Glancing at his blue eyed friend Chuck allowed his satisfied smile take over his face. When Nate looked at him inquisitively Chuck cast his gaze to the sky before answering. "I have a feeling it may be sooner than you think." Nate furrowed his eyebrows at Chuck's response but didn't expect anything else from his counterpart. With a sigh and a departing pat on the shoulder, Nate left Chuck with his thoughts and headed inside prepared to be the perfect gentleman and let Blair have her perfect night.

**xoxoxoxo**

Blair smiled at the camera as her mind whirled. She couldn't quite believe that this was really happening, that the night she had prepared for since childhood had really arrived. Tucker - John Mayberry's photographer - flew around the stairs ordering various debutants to stand in various places so he could get the perfect shot to accompany the article, knowing that his job very well depended on it. "And one more, ladies."

As the flash went off Blair dropped her smile and turned to the volunteer who had just tripped on the train of Blair's gorgeous blue-silver dress. The glare had the girl shaking in her heels as she tried to meet Blair's eyes. With a irritated huff Blair snatched her dress back and her tone sent chills down the younger girl's back. "If you don't pull it together, I'm gonna go Naomi Campbell on you." Blair moved her head away as Serena tried to fix a loose strand of chestnut hair back into the immaculate bun.

Sighing in defeat Serena waved over the younger Humphrey hoping she would have better luck with Blair since everyone else seemed to be doomed to fail. "Maybe Jenny can help you." Jenny eyes widened in fear, she had been watching Blair snap at helper after helper all night and she was not looking forward to being on the receiving end of it.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Blair turned away from her currently infuriating friend and smiled gently at Jenny as the young girl addressed Serena. She noticed Jenny's small nod of gratitude and wondered if Jenny had any idea how lucky she was that not only was she Dan's sister but that Blair could tolerate her tumultuous attitude.

"Serena, uh, Miss Erlich needs to know how to pronounce that word in your presentation statement. I assume it's a family name." Jenny presented the cards to the older blonde, watching as her eyes grew clouded in confusion and disbelief. Jenny awkwardly fiddled with a strand of her hair waiting for Serena to say something, though her lips were parted no sound appeared to be coming out.

Blair's eyes drifted over to the restless Jenny and squeezed her wrist gently ensure the blonde stopped bouncing on the balls of her feet. Jenny focused on the pressure of Blair's hand on her wrist trying to understand why she had a feeling that quite a few things were doomed to fail tonight. Taking a deep breath to calm herself knowing that based on the look Blair shot her resistance was futile.

"Hey beautiful. What's wrong?" Jenny jumped as Carter crept up behind her, other than the recent Gossip Girl blast and previous back logs of the Carter Baizen map, Jenny knew very little of the man who had just addressed Serena, but something about him gave her the creeps. Blair noticed Serena's slight shudder when Carter called her beautiful and allowed Jenny the few steps closer as she retreated towards a familiar and safe presence. It was rather ironic that Blair was someone most - normal - people feared but Jenny felt completely at ease in her presence, instinctually knowing she would never let anything too bad happen to her.

Serena looked into Blair's eyes obviously seeking further reassurance as she wasn't sure her night could get even worse. "I didn't write this. My mother did." Serena's statement had Blair leaning over her shoulder to glance at the card. With a white gloved hand, Blair extracted the card from Serena's slender fingers and cleared her throat. Instantly the debutants who attended Constance - plus a few who didn't - focused on the brunette holding the incriminating card.

"Serena hopes to continue to live on the Upper East Side, devote her life to volunteering for the nature conservancy, and junior league and have two wonderful children." Blair burst out laughing and was quickly joined by Kati and Is. Her sides hurt at the thought of Serena setting goals such as that. Sure she had changed a lot from the Serena who fled New York - that Serena had only seen as far as tomorrow's drug of choice - but her goals were still not that thought out or humanitarian.

"Let me see that." Carter reached over Jenny who leaned further into Blair and pulled the card back, grabbing a pen from his pocket and making a few changes.

Blair rolled her eyes at the speech as well as everyone's attitude over it and instead addressed her friend's concern with a dismissive joke. "Make it stop. You sound like me." Blair knew the last thing Serena actually needed at the moment was someone making a serious deal out of it or pointing out that she should at least have some goal to overwrite her mother's words.

Jenny smiled a little as she realised that though the words read from the card could have come from Blair's mouth, they lacked the Waldorf finish that made them truly great, passionate and inspiring goals. Jenny was quickly distracted as she realised one extremely judgmental, opinionated person was missing.

"Serena, where's Dan?" Jenny's question had Blair looking back at Serena her eyebrows raised and her mouth pressed to a thin line. When she had seen Carter walk up as Serena's escort and Dan nowhere in sight Blair had been dying to ask but Serena had made sure Blair understood the subject was off limits. So finally getting a possible answer had Blair's curiosity rearing.

"He's not coming." Serena brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes, her voice all too calm, before turning to look at Jenny.

The words that escaped Serena's mouth were the one thing that ensured Jenny descended in a mild panic as she realised her 'Dan was there too' excuse was no longer valid. Feeling Blair's finger's push into her wrist again Jenny closed her eyes and locked the panic in a box knowing it was no use worrying now when she could save that for later.

Serena oblivious to Jenny's struggle continued to look put out at the mention of Dan pulling faces as if the reminder had left a bitter aftertaste. She vaguely noticed Blair helping Jenny something but her mind was preoccupied with what her brother and Dan had accused her grandmother of, along with what could have possibly made her mother think that she could rewrite her speech and get away with it.

Opening her eyes when Carter tapped her on the shoulder Jenny glanced around making momentary eye contact with Chuck before she averted her gaze back to Carter. "Here you go." Carter handed Jenny the revised index card and with a small "thanks" Jenny disappeared up the stairs in a flurry of pink.

**xoxoxoxo**

Nate noticed Chuck glaring ahead of them as they ascended the stairs to take their places across from their dates. Seeing the object of Chuck's disgust made Nate scowl in annoyance. "What is he doing here?" Chuck realised he had never seen Nate in such a bad state before - especially one that's lasted this long - and wondered if Blair understood what she was doing to all of them by getting involved with Carter.

As Carter turned and placed his hand on Jenny's shoulder Chuck's jaw and hand simultaneously clenched his eyes turning a darker shade of brown as they narrowed into slits. Watching as she moved away from him and took a step towards Blair, Chuck let out a soft breath he didn't realise he was holding. Feeling Nate's questioning gaze Chuck shrugged half-heartedly and turned to his friend ignoring the smug pleasure at knowing Jenny did not fall victim to the Carter charm.

"Carter's clever. He's using Serena as a cover." Though Chuck's tone was nonchalant his posture was anything but, however he knew as Nate put a confident foot on the step that it was not the right time for this. Or at least as he conveyed to Nate, "it's not the time _yet_."

One by one they stepped into place, Nate opposite Blair, who was next to Serena and opposite Carter, who was beside Chuck who Audrey was glaring at as a result of one too many inappropriate comments. All their attention turned to the unusually hostile Nate when Carter began to speak.

"Nate, look, I was hoping to see you. I wanted to apologize, Put the past in the past." Carter's words had those around them a flutter with new gossip, until Blair silenced them all with a pointed glare conveying exactly what would happen if one of them dared to ruin her Cotillion with pointless rumors.

"You don't get to say what goes on here." Nate's words were hissed back at the older boy and Blair's glare instantly shifted to a inquisitive one as she followed the whispered interaction between the two. "I'm on to you."

"What are you talking about?" Though Carter's confusion seemed real, Blair couldn't help but see that Nate's conviction had the familiarity of past experience. Her eyebrows knitted together as she tried to understand what she was missing between the two. Blair prepared to step forward if needed, when Nate smiled a chilling smile that held her in place purely out of reluctance to be on the receiving end of it. She momentarily wondered if that was how people felt around her when she 'silenced' them.

Lily stepped forward her gown floating around her immediately drawing everyone's attention, with a raised hand she ushered the band to begin playing. As the tune carried over to the stairs she did a one last head count before ascending to take her position next to her mother to witness her daughter's presentation to society.

Cece's hand curled around Lily's shoulder, squeezing it in gratitude. She understood that Lily was fine with having Serena do as she pleased and the whole event became undoubtedly more stressful - with the extra dance lessons at Prescott's, the last minute tailoring of her dress and convincing Blair Waldorf to share her contacts in finding another hair and make-up artist in Manhattan who wasn't already booked to a Deb.

It all culminated in Serena's presence a step behind Blair Waldorf across from Carter Baizen, ready to follow in the footsteps of the Rhodes women before her - well with the exception of her mother's generation - and fulfill her grandmother's dream. Unfortunately there was one thing that was not sitting right in Serena's stomach - her mother had been completely supportive when she had submitted her speech a day earlier. So what had changed? What could her grandmother possible have said? Shocked at where her thoughts had headed, Serena shook her head ignoring Carter's questioning eyes and faced forward.

"Hello and welcome to the annual Dispensary Cotillion and Debutante Ball." Miss Erlich's red hair shone like fire under the chandelier of the Palace Ballroom, her loud, slightly wavering voice echoed around the silent hall as a small applause was made as per society's dictation.

"Katia Farkas, daughter of Jonathan and Rose Farkas," Kati steped forward her cleavage bearing dress causing an accidental pause in Miss Elrich's speech as she thought back to the pride the women of her generation had held. Though it was considered a portion of her 'troubled youth' she had been one of the women burning their bra's in the sixties. In fact her group had been led by none other than Celia Rhodes, but they did not fight for freedom to allow their descendants to walk around in what could simply be a tailor's clumsy scissor work. Picking up mere seconds later when Kati was positioned in front of her, Miss Elrich turned her head towards her handsome escort and smiled as she began again. "Escorted by Richard North." Kati smiled at Richard as he appeared next to her, her nerves slightly abated by his comforting presence. "Hopes to major in neuroscience and will continue her family's legacy as supporters of the New York Public Library and Lincoln Center."

Richard presented his arm and Kati's golden one slipped comfortably into the crook. Slipping beside Miss Elrich was no easy task but as Kati ascended the stairs - her mother and Is's mothers lining one side of the stairwell with Lily and Cece on the other - she couldn't contain the need to escape their fast enough and gracefully maneuvered through the women of society who were her biggest judges tonight. Once they had cleared the stairs and lined up on the side of the ballroom she felt Richard's hand rest comfortably on the small of her back causing her to relax a fraction and momentarily forget well she was. Well at least until Miss Elrich's piercing voice started again.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, daughter of Harold and Eleanor Waldorf, escorted by Nathaniel Archibald," As Blair smiled at Miss Elrich she couldn't help but imagine the woman standing in her place at her very own Cotillion. She had seen the slight raise of Miss Elrich's eyebrow as Kati had walked up and had caught her as she cast a pleased glance at the silver one that accentuated her curves. Though it bared her arms and the neckline was v-neck, the antique necklace around her neck made her outfit classier, the silver stones matching not only her dress but ensured the whole outfit complemented Nate's tuxedo.

Miss Elrich smiled at the young woman before her knowing how much effort Blair had already placed in various charities, how seriously she took her studies and knew without a doubt that although Blair Waldorf knew how to write the perfect sales pitch, she was one of the few women in the room who would carry it out after tonight. "Plans to be a member of Yale's class of 2013. She will continue to summer in Southampton and volunteer her time to children's charities." A polite round of applause that was undoubtedly louder than Kati's showed just how much power and awe Blair commanded of those around her, unlike her fellow debs who simply looked the part, Blair walked with a regal air about her that was unmistakable to those in attendance.

Nate couldn't believe how gorgeous Blair looked tonight. Her dress hugged her body but was conservative enough that it didn't draw judgment. His eyes met hers and saw they were alight with a wonder much similar to the time they had been taken to disneyland as children - though she was just as serious as she is now the draw of space mountain and Belle proved too much. Her lips were effortlessly glossed as they spread across a set of white teeth in a blinding smile. He knew that to Blair, this night was like her wedding and Nate swore he'd allow it to continue without a hitch.

Blair smiled at Nate and looped her arm through his ending with her hands clasping his own, waiting for the inevitable flash from Tucker's camera. As the light settled down Nate stepped forward and together they moved towards Lily, who gave Blair one of the brightest smiles they had ever seen from the woman. The pride was evident in her whole stance and her eyes shone with happiness. Nate knew that Eleanor had disappeared on a last minute business deal, leaving the woman who had very much become a surrogate mother to her - after Dorota of course - to draw in the night for both of them. Nate could tell Lily's approval meant an exceptional amount to Blair but as she lifted her eyes to face him, Nate was overwhelmed with the emotion she allowed him to see. The Blair he'd come to know had kept things so closely guarded that even after he had told her about his night with Serena she was as controlled as always. Pushing aside his disbelief and wonder - specifically at the fact that Carter could have in anyway contributed to this level of happiness - he squeezed her hand once in acknowledgement. Nate knew they would survive pretty much anything the world through at them, that he had successfully made all the right moves to ensure their friendship continued for years to come and he would continue to try to make amends for everything he had done in the past.

"And now I'd like to present Serena Celia Van der Woodsen, daughter of committee member Lilian Van der Woodsen, granddaughter of Chairwoman Emeritus, Celia Catherine Rhodes, escorted by Carter Baizen." Serena stepped up to Miss Elrich, her grown gripped tightly in her hand since despite the confidence she was displaying she was unsure about what Carter had written on that card, about how far he had gone. While she wanted to get back at her mother, she was not willing to go so far as to embarrass her Grandma or cost her mother her new position on the committee. Unfortunately as Miss Elrich continued, her booming voice reaching even the furthest nook of the ballroom Serena knew she had just caused irreparable damage to her relationship with both women.

"Miss Van der Woodsen hopes to bed as many billionaires as she can before settling down to..." As the chattering of the guests increased, Jenny noticed Cece take her hand off her daughter's shoulder as if it had burnt her. Her eyes drew down as she realised not only had Serena caused damage to her own relationships with the two, but Lily would forever have failed in her mother's eyes. From what Eric had revealed about dinner it appeared Lily was trying her hardest to appear her ailing mother and all her efforts were apparently for naught.

"Oh, my god. Sorry." Miss Elrich turned as red as her hair, her mind racing as she tried to cover her mistake. Serena's anger at her mother returned with vigor as she looked at the shock covered blonde and without a second thought she burst out laughing as she and Carter hurried past an embarrassed Miss Elrich and came to a stop in front of the Rhodes women. With a harsh smirk Serena curtsied and disappeared up the remaining stairs with Carter flanking her right side.

Clearing her throat to gain attention over the now unruly crowd, Miss Elrich's tone emphasised that this matter was going to be handled and no more jokes would be allowed. "Miss Isabel Coates, uh, presented by Raymond North, daughter of Arthur and Iris Coates." Raymond North was quick to stand by Is' side knowing that the easiest thing for everyone was to continue on as if nothing had occurred. Though he had grown quite fond of Isabel he silently cursed his brother for picking Kati first, for he was sure Rick was off somewhere laughing behind his hand at the mess that had just unfolded while he and Is had the now glaring spotlight on them, prepared to mock any slight misstep.

Jenny watched from the balcony as the procession continued, her concern growing as the furrow between Lily's eyebrows deepened. Once again Jenny was unbelievably grateful that Blair was her mentor as she was quite right when she said that there are things that Serena Van der Woodsen could get away with that the rest of the world can't. You could be just as blonde, just as tanned, just as skinny and have the same vibrancy as the exuberant blonde but there is only one Serena and the world functions differently for her. In a way it allowed her to respect Blair and the effort she had put in to get to where she was even more. Unlike Serena Blair had worked for her title and position, worked for the respect she held and was careful in her decisions to ensure that it remained that way.

Blair lived in the world with the rest of them, she fought for what she wanted and what she believed in, she treasured what she had and learnt through not simply reading about the world and what it held, or using various entitlements but through experiencing life - be it at the top as Queen B or second to Serena and her mother's work or as simply Blair, whoever that was - and it was all this that made Jenny grateful for the powerful brunette beauty.


	22. Hi, Society  Part 5

_**Benford Avenue Gallery, New York**_

_**9th December 2007**_

"Here you go." The bartender handed Rufus his much appreciated beer, the music vibrated around him ensuring his thoughts remained splintered enough to never fully form. Regardless of that his instincts had brought him to the bar for a reason and as the cool liquid dripped down his throat leaving a searing burn on the way, he knew alcohol was the only thing ensuring he would survive this night. So far he and Alison had gotten into three arguments, the first revolving around his refusal of Cece's offer which led to one surrounding her lack of morals (and parenting skills) and finally how their destructive relationship was going to be her downfall both in art and life.

As the last remnants of the drink trickled down his throat he heard footsteps that had the distinct clip belonging to dress shoes. Not entirely sure why he had been able to pick out the sound over the music but knowing it meant something Rufus took another sip before placing his drink on the bar. Confused he turned around and took in his son's somewhat defeated stance. Immediately his concern for Dan took over and he could barely keep the concern from overwhelming his voice as he continued. "You're back. What happened?"

Dan sighed truly disappointed but unsurprised by the turn of events. If he loved his own grandma as much as Serena loved Cece he would most likely be blind to her indiscretions and faults as well. Thought that doesn't mean he wasn't feeling sorry for himself. "Uh, Cece won." Eric shuffled behind Dan uncomfortably, it was going against every childhood memory he had to see and speak the truth about his grandmother's choices, but the last thing he wanted was for Dan and his family to be further hurt by her selfishness and elitism.

Rufus shook his head in understanding, a bitter smile on his face as his eyes clouded over clearly remembering years gone by. "She has a habit of doing that, but maybe it's for the best." Rufus scooted off the chair and looked Dan straight in the eye needing him to understand that no matter what happens he would always be here. Though he desperately wished Dan wasn't too far in rendering him incapable and unwilling to move on from his first true love. "You're here with your family." Rufus' wrist flicked back in a flourish downing his newly ordered shot of tequila. With a slight exhale at the burn, Rufus took a moment and cleared his head, putting on a smile that would make even the most judgmental socialites proud. Clasping Eric on the shoulder he smiled a true and kind smile at the confused boy and said probably the only honest words that would escape his lips all evening. "It's great to see you Eric, enjoy the art." With one last look at the boy who reminded him so much of the woman he loved, he headed off towards the crowded centerpiece.

As Rufus turned to leave he spotted Alison drifting towards their impromptu group, though his mind was already feeling the effects of the alcohol, Rufus had enough functionality to save one poor boy from an uncomfortable and unjustified conversation with a still seething Alison. His hand on Eric's shoulder tightened as he steered them off in another direction. He felt his sons questioning gaze and gaze him a not so reassuring smile, replying to Dan's unasked question with a slight tilt of his head.

"Hey." Falsely soft words leaked through Alison's lips and Dan allowed his mother to place a soft kiss in greeting upon his cheek not wanting to have another confrontation in regards to his apparent lack of respect for the woman before him. "Where's Jenny?" Dan shook his head as she looked past him desperately seeking out his sister. "Have you seen her?"

With a sigh he remembered just how unfair his mother's punishment had been, his mind quickly raced over a list of places before figuring Jenny had probably conned her way out of the party and into the Cotillion without so much as a second thought. Sometimes it shocked him how easily Jenny had assimilated to Blair's world but he knew Blair was right in regards to her tutelage - it was best Jenny learnt from the resident Queen how to survive than flounder through and hope for the best. Seeing his mother's probing hazel eyes Dan snapped back to the matter at hand and answered honestly. "Actually, uh, no."

"She's probably still upset with me for grounding her and is trying to teach me a lesson." Though not thrilled with his mother, until that point he had been willing to count everything as water under the bridge for this one night. Now that the statement had left her lips and the selfishness of it, on top of her driving Rufus to drink, was too much. Feeling his hand curl into a fist he fought to keep his composure long enough to get away from her as soon as possible.

Dan took a breath before speaking through a smile knowing it would make his words more believable and not cause a spectacle in front of a gallery full of prospective clients. "I don't know. Maybe let her be ten minutes late before you get mad?" Seeing her hackles rise Dan knew he had to figure out what to do next before he joined Jenny as a target for his mother's rage. Contorting his face into his most perfected fake genuine smile Dan placed a hand on her arm and gestured to the transformed gallery. "Mum, this looks great. All of this is beautiful."

Alison's eyes lit up at her son's words and she was unable to form a complete sentence for a moment. Through the slight misting of her eyes she could see Dan beaming at her, though she felt something was off she was too focused on the splendor of the overall showcase to notice the slight discrepancies in Dan's attitude. "Thank you." Latching onto his arm she began to lead him away, her claw like grip ensure he followed. "Come on. Tour."

Dan's eyes flickered around the room looking for his way out of this. Sighing in relief he spotted a familiar red head peering intently at a piece of art. His interactions with the Van der Woodsens meant that he was accustomed to their various staff and though he knew both his mother and Lily would be uncomfortable with the purchase, Lily's newest art buyer was not aware that this gallery was forbidden and that could work in his favour.

"I would but I'm fairly sure that the woman over there is prepared to buy that painting and based on her clothes you could probably get another piece or two out of her." Dan smiled internally as he spotted the gleam in his mother's eye. Sometimes having a mother who resembled a psychopath worked in his favor. With a fleeting kiss to his cheek, Alison departed her wolfish smile in place and Dan wished the poor woman luck. Alison could be as deadly as the cruelest members of the Upper East Side when it came to getting what she wanted.

Leaning back against the bar he took a sip from the champagne glass the bartender gave him with a friendly wink clearly understanding the strain of what he just went through. Eric stealthily appeared at his side. Content to leave Dan with his thoughts Eric slipped onto the stool beside his friend. Dan couldn't help but be grateful for the silent support Eric gave him as opposed to others who wouldn't be able to stop speaking for a minute. Momentarily his mind drifted over to Blair and how he hoped her night was going according to plan - but somehow bitterly he wondered when that ever happened.

Dan's phone buzzed bringing him out of his musings and he glanced over at Eric curiously wondering if Eric was deciding to communicate by text for some unknown reason for who could possibly be messaging him at this time - he knew it couldn't be Blair or anyone at the Cotillion as their phones had been taken from them upon admittance, something to do with keeping the tradition and the committee's dislike of phones. Seeing Eric's phone lying prone on the bar he concluded that it was neither Eric or Gossip Girl. Sliding the phone out of his pocket Dan read the message his eyes pursed in confusion. Tapping Eric on the shoulder he gestured for him to follow him outside, Dan glanced behind him a few times at the younger boy trying not to let his unease seep through but as they approached the door Eric stayed back knowing that whatever this interaction was and whoever it was with Dan needed to do it by himself.

Dan's confusion only grew when the true person behind the text finally emerged. Dan took in the trench coat and gloved hands of Lily Van der Woodsen and though she showed a little hesitance each time she glanced towards the gallery, she appeared undeniably comfortable standing on the chilly streets of Brooklyn when she was supposed to be at a Cotillion. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be..."

"Anywhere but here, yes." Lily cut him off as she fiddled with a loose thread in her Dior gloves. Her heart had been racing as she drifted further away from the Cotillion and closer to the familiar lights and sounds of Brooklyn. She had been transported back to the days when she had dropped off the radar to sneak out and visit Rufus - it had taken a while for her mother to catch on back then and unfortunately tonight her best hope was that Cece was too absorbed in Serena's rebellion to notice Lily's. "So please listen to me and don't interrupt, Because what I have to say is hard for me." Lily thought of all the times she'd wished she was able to give Rufus some kind of explanation or apology for her actions and she knew that although Dan was not his father hopefully she would be able to save him some of the heartbreak the two of them had been through.

"Okay." Dan rested his back against the cool brick of the building his eyes unconsciously flicking over to where he knew Eric would be waiting and able to hear the whole conversation. He momentarily thought of notifying Lily of her son's presence but she recalled she had said that he wasn't to interrupt her and though he understood how hard it was for Lily to say whatever she was planning, Dan also understood that despite what the both of them believe Lily and Eric's relationship could use this moment of truth to salvage it and allow them to grow.

"When I was your age, I would have been lucky to find a guy like you, and I kind of did, but when it came down to it, I thought my mother knew who I was much better than I knew myself." Dan could see the conflicting emotions in her eyes even as her voice stayed stable - too stabled and too controlled in a way he knew that she was feeling the exact opposite. In a way he was incredibly awed by her ability to state some emotionally heavy information as if it was nothing more than just another fact but he knew ultimately that would be her downfall - her inability to trust anyone enough to see the real Lily; emotions and all. "I'm not sure exactly who my daughter was, but I know who she's become since she met you. She returns home every night at a reasonable hour. She doesn't drink. She doesn't do drugs." Dan sighed as he realized that what Lily was saying was true to an extent however he knew there would always be a piece of the true Serena underlying any changes and Lily was simply going to have to accept that fact. For if she continued to try to change Serena she would simply achieve the opposite. "I don't know if you're responsible for that, but I don't think it's a coincidence." Her hand rested on his shoulder, waiting for his eyes to meet her own so he could see the honesty shining in them. "You belong with my daughter whether you're in a relationship or simply friends, and I think everyone should know that."

Dan watched as Lily extended her now ungloved hand towards him. The simplicity of the gesture was a complete contrast to the magnitude of its implications. Dan knew that Lily understood it was very unlikely that Serena and he would ever become a couple yet she was showing her support of him without any necessary loyalty that one would assume through a romantic relationship with her daughter.

Seeing the slight hesitance in Dan's eyes Lily moved her had minutely closer and she spoke allowing some of her fondness for him seek though. "Will you come with me?" Her voice had taken on a lightness that surprised Dan as much as it did Lily.

Dan eyed her hand with slight trepidation. He understood that there was no going back now, too many of his acquaintances now came from the Upper East Side and if anything happened between Blair and him- be it a break up or simply a public awareness of their relationship he would never be able to completely leave the UES, but he knew that he would never want to either. His mind conjured up an image of Blair and he imagined various aspects of life that he would hopefully be privileged enough to spend with her. Placing a firm hand inside Lily's awaiting one he watched as a small smile graced her face. "Yes, Mrs. Van der Woodsen. I would love to."

It was moments like these that Rufus Humphrey shone through in his son, his brown eyes reflected the same honesty she saw in his father. Lily knew that somewhere Rufus would be laughing alongside her as they would correct Dan together knowing how much she loathed being called Mrs Van der Woodsen. "Good. And it's Lily."

Eric emerged from the doorway as his mother's limo disappeared down the street. His head shook in disbelief before he glanced back inside at Rufus - Eric had never seen his mother talk about any man the way she had Rufus. Sure he knew that love was present with her father, the fun in her relationship with 'Klaus with a K' and she longed after 'Claus with a C' when he disappeared but never had they all been combined along with feelings of sorry, guilt, hope - albeit a small amount - giddiness and most importantly her devastation at how things had both ended and ended up. With a deep breath for courage Eric turned back inside knowing it was time to talk some sense into Rufus and he had a feeling that at this point everyone else - except perhaps Cece and Alison - was in agreement.

_**Palace Hotel Ballroom, New York**_

_**9th December 2007**_

Blair smiled as Nate successfully twirled her around the room and though she was happy she still felt something missing. Her mind raced as she realized that no matter how great her hair, dress and date turned out to be there was a small section of her mind which held out hope as her dark eyes continually scouted out the room looking for a familiar pair of inquiring brown eyes. Scoffing in disbelief of how dependent she had apparently become on Dan Blair straightened once again - determined to prove to herself she was capable of having fun on her own - and prepared her spin toward Carter.

Barely able to hold down her disgust at the idea of being in his arms she looked to Nate hoping to seek some comfort when instead she followed his hostile glare that was directed at the devil himself. Cocking her head in question she could almost hear Dan's voice in her head suggesting his own crazy theories excitedly awaiting her criticism. The banter between them - even in her head - was endless and only seemed to act as foreplay. Finally her curiosity got the best of her and she turned back towards the young man who was slightly too preppy and far too golden blonde for her liking. Finally managing to steady her voice enough so that only Nate could hear her, Blair lifted her lips to his ear and asked the question that she hoped he would answer. "What's going on?"

Such as simple question yet as Nate racked his brain trying to find any answer other than the truth he kept coming up short. He had done a lot of hurtful things in the past but he was not going to allow her to see his true feelings towards the guy who was making her so incredibly happy. "Hmm? Nothing."

His cold eyes remained locked on Carter and though Blair could see the whatever he was feeling towards Carter was not good, she couldn't help but feel the usual sense of rejection. Determined to fight off that feeling, her mind immediately conjured up an image of Dan and she knew that if he were here and she was tucked into his arms he would look at her as if she were his light source in an eternally darkened world. He would look at her so she knew that if she wasn't still recovering from the ulcers and they weren't in a public setting he would devour her right then and there. She could imagine her hands running across his toned back muscles as he reduced her to a blubbering mess with his lips, fingers and pulsing desire. Her heart started thudding a little harder and she felt a slight blush cover her cheeks as a fresh pulse of need flooded her. Once again grateful to her makeup team as Blair let out a breath of air knowing her blush would simply enhance her makeup as opposed to displaying her freshly frazzled state but even so she averted her eyes from Nate's feeling that he would be able to know the dirty thoughts racing through her mind.

Seeing her window of opportunity rapidly closing Blair cleared her mind and looked up at Nate with her best innocent look and pulled out the card she knew he wouldn't be able to redirect. "We're friends now, right? You can tell me." Blair nodded her head slightly, knowing encouraging him would be the only way to get him to talk. Her thoughts filtered through various reasons as to why Nate possibly held a grudge against Carter - especially since the last time he was in town, before his year spent 'discovering himself' he had been all Nate and Chuck could talk about, Carter this, Baizen that. She knew his attitude could have to do with the leggy blonde who always seemed to come between Nate and Blair but if Serena was the problem wouldn't Nate simply have escorted Serena instead of propositioning Blair. Unfortunately for Blair not only was she drawing a blank in terms of reasoning but she was feeling hurt at Nate's attempt at lying to her. And without a chance to argue Blair was spun into the smug arms of the sleaze-ball himself.

As Carter took in Blair he quickly understood the attraction that many felt towards her. While Serena was a more obvious beauty, Blair's understated looks are what made her shine, however he knew it was her attitude and no-bullshit ruling was enough to get most guy's blood racing at the thought of what she'd be like in bed - whether she'd be uncharacteristically submissive or overtly domineering. Following the column of her neck with his eyes, Carter suppressed the urge to run his fingers across the delicate skin.

Blair shivered in disgust as she felt Carter's eyes probe her body. Mistaking her shiver for something else he pulled her even closer and whispered in her ear. "And now for someone with only one left foot." Carter wrapped his arm around Blair's waist ignoring the way she stiffened and pulled slightly away from him. The smooth fabric of her dress was cool against his heated palm reminding him of how different they were. Where he was fire, she was ice - he got angry easily, while he'd watched her freeze out kids since they were in pre-school.

Chuck watched Blair as she was pulled tighter into Carter's arms and smirked knowing this would provide the perfect ammunition to prove to everyone that Nate was not the gentleman they thought him to be. His smirk turned deadly as he and Kati moved towards the 'Golden Boy'.

Kati couldn't help but watch as Chuck's date Audrey treasured her time in Richard's arms, the poor girl had been subjected to Chuck's snide comments and potent cologne for much longer than most would be able to stand. Even Kati could admit Chuck was more interested in making himself look good along with whatever the hell he was planning as opposed to actually dancing or making conversation. Her eyebrow cocked as she wondered why they were twirling next to Nate and Serena and Kati desperately hoped her turn with Chuck was almost up.

Nate's brow furrowed when he felt Chuck's presence behind him, he quickly spared a sympathetic nod for Kati before preparing for whatever his best friend was going to tell him. "He just told her what he's going to do to her later." Chuck's rough voice was low enough that even Serena and Kati were left unaware of what was happening but Nate felt his anger flare once again as he shot a glare first at Chuck and then at Carter. Unable to help himself, his mind flashed with all the degrading ways Carter Baizen could touch Blair. None of which were the way she deserved to be touched. Nate knew that he was not worthy of Blair but he was certain that _Carter Baizen _wasn't either.

Blair's eyes wandered around the room finally finding purchase on one usually scraggly haired young man who's unruly dark locks were sleeked to perfection. Her lips parted in surprise and her breath caught in her throat as their heated gaze locked. Her mind immediately disregarded the dance steps her body knew by heart instead choosing to categorize the intoxicating looks Dan sent her way. She couldn't help but admire the way the light played off his hair when he shifted in time with the music. The words spilling from the singer's mouths had been filling her mind with doubt and uncertainty but all the whispers had ceased the moment she laid eyes on his black tuxedo, which stood out against the pale white of the ballroom wall. The slight enlarging of Dan's eyes was her only warning of the imminent turmoil and Blair tried to inwardly prepared herself for whatever was headed her way. Blair's eyes snapped up at Nate appeared over Carter's shoulder, she watched as he gripped the older man what appeared to be steeled hold if Carter's wince was anything to go by - but then again Carter had never stuck Blair as the type to man up and deal with a bit of pain. Blair was frozen in place only stepping back when Nate spun Carter to face him, Nate's nostrils flaring in a way Blair had never seen before, the anger palpable around his person. For someone who preferred his mind to be in a constant weed infused state, Nate was apparently holding in more anger than even Blair knew he could stand.

Sparing time to shoot Blair an apologetic albeit slightly accusatory look, Nate's eyes narrowed at his target as harsh words emerged like a hiss from his mouth. "They might not know who you are, but I sure as hell haven't forgotten." His fist flung out without a second thought hitting Carter the way he had seen Dan do to Chuck. Nate was unsure whether the crunch he heard was from his own hand or Carter's face but the gratification he felt as Carter clutched his injured face outweighed the throbbing in his hand.

"Nate, what are you doing?" Blair's small hands wrapped around his bicep and somewhere he vaguely heard her calling for him to stop. Shaking his head again Nate refocused - dismissing the sound of torn material in favor of connecting with Carter's face again, a sharp stab of pain ran up his thumb on the final punch but as he looked at Carter's bruising face Nate couldn't bring himself to care.

"Oh my! Lilian, look what this event has turned into." Dan couldn't help but shake his head at Cece's self-centeredness. His concerned eyes followed Blair's petite body into the swarm of waring people. Dan knew all it would take was one look at Cece to see that instead of the true shame she portraying there would be a small quirk of her lips as she realised that her granddaughter's spectacle earlier in evening was efficiently overshadowed.

"Ugh! They ripped my dress." Blair grabbed the soft fabric her composure holding tenuously. A familiar hand gripped her upper arm pulling her further from scuffle, but it wasn't the hand she wanted to feel.

Serena quickly placed a calming hand on her irate best friend, noticing her emotions flipping between extreme anger and distress over her ruined night. Dragging her towards the hall the two disappeared faster than should be possible on heels. Heads held high, the queens of the Upper East Side gave no indication of any of the problems they were experiencing, only those closest to Blair would know the truth to the world she simply appeared the perfect picture of a debutante.

"Take him outside." Miss Elrich couldn't believe the way her night was turning out, in all her years of doing this she had never had a more troublesome bunch. Instantly her mind ran through ways to control the damage as she ordered various people along. In her rush neither she or anyone else saw the glee filled journalist who was snapping every drama filled action, already planning the promotion he'll receive when the article breaks.

"Let's get out of here." Serena's voice was hushed as she continued pulling her friend from the rumor hungry eyes. "Come on." Blair shot a disparaging look to the ballroom and wondered how the night which was supposed to be perfect and meant everything to her had become this mess. Catching the glint of John Mayberry's secondary camera Blair instantly turned on her pointed heels prepared to have him fired if it came to such drastic measure. She had no doubt that if that happened he would sell his story to the nearest tabloid - after all no matter how kind the man may have been, no journalist in their right mind would be able to pass up an opportunity such as this. Blair pulled at a loose strand of her hair back in agitation, formulating the best plan she could in such a short amount of time. Her spark of genius came none too soon as she realised that without photos it would all be speculative, something she was more than equipped to deal with so long as Gossip Girl didn't get any physical proof either.

Serena sensing that Blair was about to go and make more of a scene tugged on her arm in desperation pulling her through another archway into a more secluded area. "Come on." The blonde pulled unrelentingly, the scrape of unwilling heels hitting the ground making both girls flinch.

Blair's skin tingled with ire as she fully digested everything that had just happened and finally saw that their was no way in hell Serena was going to let her back into that ballroom anytime soon. "You don't understand." Blair lifted the delicate silver holding her dress together and thought of what her main concern would have been if she wasn't an emotional mess. "It was custom-made." The annoyance in her tone was reinforced as she looked Serena in the eye. Blair decided focusing on one pain at a time was best, at this point there was nothing she could do about the New York Times but she was in no way going to allow her dress to be a constant reminder of the night that everything went wrong.

"Blair, it's okay." Serena pushed Blair down onto a bench and tried to figure out the best way of getting through to her friend as the platitudes were doing absolutely nothing. Her ocean blue eyes focused on Blair's clouded dark ones as she finally began to understand the importance of fixing the dress, perhaps even more than Blair herself - most likely the brunette thought that the dress would serve as a reminder but Serena saw that her friend simply saw this as another failure, another area she had once again let down Eleanor Waldorf. However the next words that escaped her pursed lips proved to Serena that Blair was more in touch with her feelings than she often let on.

"My mum is gonna be furious." Blair lay her head in her hands dejectedly, sure Eleanor and her weren't necessarily at a good place in their relationship yet but things had definitely been improving and the last thing either of them needed was a torn dress coming between them. Blair allowed her mind to wonder through various scenarios the only one she found appealing was retreating to Brooklyn to live with Dan until things died down. Sure one might view that as a little too extreme, but they'd obviously never been the centre of a Manhattan scandal.

"Jenny!" A second head of blonde hair appeared in her peripheral vision and Blair heard Serena plead with the younger girl. "Jenny! Jenny, hey, hey, we need you. Please?" Jenny's head snapped up when she heard the desperation in Serena's voice. Glancing over she saw Blair's defeated hunch and knew her next words could very well break the Queen B. Blair had been nothing but kind to her, in her weird tutoring ways but somethings were even more important than sucking up to Blair Waldorf, like not getting herself grounded for eternity.

"I have to go. I have my mum's thing." Jenny looked truly sorry and as she re-bundled everything in her arms, Serena realized both Jenny and herself were simply waiting for Blair's ultimatum that was bound to force Jenny to stay.

So when Blair lifted her head and Jenny saw the unshed tears in her eyes as she wished Jenny a fun night at her mum's art gallery, Jenny understood this was another one of the times when Blair was not testing her loyalty but rather unconsciously proving another point of what Jenny would have to sacrifice if she wanted this life. Blair easily could have come up with a favor that Jenny owed or straight out threatened her but she didn't and for once Jenny made a choice that wasn't about her. But rather to do with repaying Blair for many of the things she had done and helping out someone she considered a friend.

Jenny twisted her blonde hair back into a makeshift ponytail as she set various bags on the floor kneeling in front of Blair while her mind unintentionally created the image of a servant before her queen. Jenny's soft eyes looked up at Blair only to notice her mind was elsewhere and if her clenched hands were anything to go by it was not a good place. Her hand fingered the frayed material delicately and as the needle thread through the soft fabric Jenny knew she had made the right choice.

**xoxoxoxo**

Jenny slithered back into the ballroom, her mind filled with ideas of what she would like to do to Nate when she got her hands on him, she had never seen Blair shut down like that and it was all Nate's fault.

"Have you seen Nate?" Jenny's abnormally rough voice drifted through Chuck's self satisfied haze. Glancing up at the blonde he was slightly taken aback by the underlying anger pulsating in her eyes. Smiling at her he was unable to keep the victorious grin off of his face as his hand snaked around her waist turning them towards the center of the room.

"Nate was asked to leave, but here I am." Chuck's words were filled with mirth as he twirled her in his arms.

Jenny looked over his face with critical eyes, her mind recounting many of their other encounters where he had worn the same expression and with a gasp she realised all concluded at the same point. Her mouth turned to a scowl as she poked him, her nail digging into his skin as her anger quickly redirected itself at the puppeteer not the puppet. "I know that look. That's your look when your plan falls into place. You're enjoying this."

Chuck knew that there was no way of getting out of this. He knew if there was one person other than Blair who understood his twisted mind it was the infuriating progeny in his arms. The small smirk that crossed his face reinforced Jenny's belief of what he had done. Her eyes shrunk to slits as she stepped away from him as if she had been burned. Speaking in a low hiss she ensured he knew she meant every word out of her mouth.

"_You_ knew Carter was going to Blair's house. _You_ tipped off Gossip Girl. _You_ ruined the cotillion on purpose. _You_ did all this for your own enjoyment and didn't care what it would do to Blair or Serena or even me." Chuck felt a trickle of anger flare up as she walked away calling a harsh "Don't talk to me" over her shoulder. She had no right to be angry at him, nothing he had done had hurt her but her stupid girl mentality of hurting one hurt the many forbade her from seeing the truth. This wasn't part of their game and Chuck didn't really know what to do now.

"Jenny!" Strolling out of the room Chuck continued after her annoyed at not having the last say. He watched as she thanked the doorman with a gracious smile before disappearing into the night. Rushing out into the cool weather Chuck glared as he watched her greet a stranger in a dark leather jacket. "Come on." Chuck's words were caught on the wind, never reaching her ears as she rode away, her arms curling around the guys middle.

Jenny rested her head on Cameron's back, the hard plastic of the helmet affecting neither one of them. "Thanks."

Cameron felt her mumble against his back, not hearing the word she whispered but understanding it's meaning. As they pulled up to a red light, her patted her knee reassuringly taking the moment of rare quiet in New York to make sure she was okay. As he felt her squeeze his middle harder, he knew that for now they were just simply going to drive around until Jenny said otherwise.

**xoxoxoxo**

Dan watched as John Mayberry spoke excitedly to his photographer, animatedly explaining how his career was going to sky rocket from this one event. Unfortunately for the photographer who had been in the bathroom at the time, it appeared John was going to get all the credit for bringing in today's scandal something that Dan could tell did not sit right with the other man. Dan had never really held John Mayberry - or any journalist really - in a good light, but he wasn't about to let the guy advance his career over Blair's pain.

He spared a moment as he realised he was perhaps the best person for this job, everyone else in the room was well known by John Mayberry, but no one truly knew or cared who Dan Humphrey was. And they sure as hell didn't know what connections his father did or didn't have. Eyeing the cameras around both John and his coworker's necks Dan devised his plan of attack, a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Excuse me Mr Mayberry, I wouldn't be celebrating just yet." Dan surprised himself as his voice came out with the threatening edge made famous by Chuck. The disgust of that thought lingered in his mouth before he remembered he was doing this for Blair and if that meant he had to act like Chuck, he would act like Chuck.

"And why not." John's voice belayed complete confidence, but the slight shifting of his eyes gave Dan the reassurance he needed. As with most humans John's bragging would ultimately be his downfall.

Dan reached out, acting the part of an entitled teenager and snapped the clasp of the camera so that the equipment fell into his awaiting palm. Flicking through the photos taken that night he ignored John's cries of protest desperately hoping that his theory would pan out. As luck would have it he quickly came across what appeared to be an accidental up the skirt photo of one of the debs who was wearing not only a much more revealing dress than most but had obviously decided to forget her underwear.

"Well you see my father's good friends with your boss Hardy Jones and I'm sure one call to him would have you fired for inappropriate images, not to mention what the police would think of you photographing such intimate parts of underaged teens." Dan was the picture of cool as he waited for the further crack in John's confidence. Seeing the hand that had been reaching for the camera fall limp beside him, Dan smirked knowing he'd won. "I think I'll hold onto this for now and I recommend the article go ahead as original planned, unless you're looking for a career change."

John looked to Tucker for help only to find the man silently laughing as he finally found himself rid of the egotistical bastard who was prepared to cut his friend loose to ensure his career moved forward ahead of time - he'd been photographing events for the asshole for five years with little to no credit as it was. Tucker had never been more pleased to be in the presence of one of the elitist children attending the functions they always photographed. For once someone had the true power to put John Mayberry in his place. Tucker took a moment to realign his camera, capturing the pure shock on John's face forever.

Dan handed John back his camera, waving goodbye to the pair the SD Card mockingly nestled between his fingers. As he disappeared around the corner he felt relieved at the fact that John was too shocked to remember his face at that the pictures Tucker had taken did not include himself or the brawl. So for now at least no one would be able to call his bluff and when they did he would be the only one with the pictures.

His quickly skirted past Serena and Carter not wanting to have to deal with the blonde and her questions right now. Instead he continued along the halls until he found the girl he was looking for. Her hair had been freed from it's bun and it kept her face hidden behind it's brunette curtain, but even without the familiar tint or mesmerizing dress he know it was her simply because he felt his heart start racing before she'd even been in his sight.

Sitting beside her, Dan wrapped his arm around her shoulder sighing when she rest her head against his chest - seemingly too tired to keep it up. Her hand ran around his neck and curled into the hair at the back, seeking his familiar presence.

Blair pulled her feet up beside her curling against the hard wooden bench as she listened to his beating heart. Her mind seemed to finally calm as she focused on Dan's scent, the breaths of air that left him and the way his arm pulled her closer to him when she needed it. She was once again amazed at how well he knew her, very rarely needed verbal communication, instead instinctually reacting to what she needed - whether or not she was even aware of it herself.

Blair cleared her throat gently before speaking, trying to move the painful well of tears from her throat. "I called Cameron." Dan looked down at Blair a puzzled expression crossing his face as he tried to understand where her thoughts were headed. "For Jenny. She's going to be late to your mother's gallery, that's if she makes it at all." Blair shifted beside him until her head was on his lap and he immediately began stroking her long hair untangling the few knots that caught on his finger as he continued watching her as if she was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. "I don't know what Serena was thinking, firstly telling Jenny to come when she knew about the opening and then making her stay to fix my dress." Blair huffed as she tried to refocus and ensure she didn't come off as ungrateful. "It's not that I didn't appreciate what Jenny did, but do you really think Alison's going to let her off this time." Blair's stomach was knotted with guilt, it wasn't as if she wanted Jenny to have the same relationship Blair had with Eleanor and it seemed alining herself with the Upper East Side was going to do just that.

Dan sighed as he rubbed his hand along Blair's arm. It sometimes amazed him how in the middle of a crisis centered on her, she could think about someone else - sure he figured it was also a method of coping, by ignoring everything else - but he loved her for it all the same. "I'm sure Jenny will be fine, besides it's not like she anyone was holding a gun to her head forcing her to do what she did, she did it out of choice."

Blair moved her other arm out to grab his spare hand in thanks when she felt something small and rough instead, looking at him inquiringly she watched as Dan smirked before handing her a blue piece of plastic. She turned it over a few times in her hand before she caught onto what it was. The uncontrolled glee that flooded her system turned her into a euphoric mess. Her hand pulled him down further as she leant up and caught his lips in a searing kiss. "I love you." A devious smirk crossed her face as she contemplated whether it was worth taking down Mayberry since he was no longer in possession of the incriminating photos.

Dan smiled at her breathy words knowing she was happy - which in and of itself was enough thanks for him. Pressing a soft soothing kiss to her lips again, he stroked her flushed cheek once before returning back to their previous position. Both feeling a section of their burdens disappear all because of a little blue piece of plastic and content to sit silently with their thoughts.

_**Benford Avenue Gallery, New York**_

_**10th December 2007**_

"Mum, I'm sorry. I thought I could make it in time." Jenny wondered through the doors of the gallery only to find it completely deserted. All her hopes of sneaking in undetected went out the window when she recalled that the opening finished at 11 and it was now an hour later.

Alison looked at her daughter, taking in her cool air tinted pink cheeks, untamable hair and her slightly accelerated breathing, sighing Alison noticed Jenny was shifting from foot to foot anxiously awaiting an answer that would either save or destroy her.

"Yeah, I know." Alison's disappointment carried through her voice and echoed off the cold walls of the gallery. Her hands coming to rest on her hips clucking her tongue judgmentally.

Jenny raked a hand through her blonde hair - her mother's knowing eyes unnerving her as she tried to hide the fact that she had spent the last part of the night venting to a guy on a motorbike. Helmet or not there was no way to have hair that passed for a train ride or walk through Brooklyn after flying down Madison Avenue. Regardless of all that Jenny valiantly tried to control her tangled blonde hair.

"I accept your apology," Jenny head snapped up from the ground unbelievably confused and unwilling to believe it on face value. There was no chance that the Alison she knew would simply let a matter like this drop. Sure enough Alison crossed her arms across her breast before glowering down at her daughter who was still a child in her eyes and began anew, "but it doesn't really make it okay, Sweetie." Seeing the light quickly leave Jenny's eyes Alison condescendingly smoothed down the last strand of her daughter's blonde hair. "Honey, as you get older, every choice that you make defines who you're gonna turn into, so rather than apologise to me, you need to look at yourself and ask if you like the person you're becoming." With that Alison turned around and left without another word, a superior stride to her posture.

Though Jenny had tears in her eyes she scoffed as she recognized the hypocrisy in her mother's statement. Alison was so isolated from her family that although Jenny loved her mother, the woman who had returned from Paris was not the woman who had left. She was not the person who would teach life lessons while putting a Barbie bandaid on a cut knee. She was not the woman who treated Rufus like he was the love of her life and she most certainly wasn't the woman who understood Jenny. Although there were instances like that moment when she were eight that continued over the years, all in all Alison was okay. The woman who returned was more like those moments of her mother than anyone else.

In fact out of all the parental figures in her life recently it had been Lily who had understood where Jenny was coming from. She was the one who reminded Jenny to make sure it was okay with her parents, she was the one who understood when Jenny backed out and even then she had insisted Jenny kept the dress. Lily was the one who had made her night memorable whereas Alison had been the black cloud over the whole evening.

_**Palace Hotel, New York**_

_**10th December 2007**_

A shrill ringing cut through the tranquility of the Palace lobby. Lily sighed as she looked down at the offensive piece of technology. After having her ear chewed off by her daughter, the name that flashed up was the exact person she wished to talk to. However it was not her place to choose Rufus as the person who allowed her to curl into him after a hard night. Taking a deep breath to stem the tears that had formed as a reminder of what she had given up, Lily flipped open the phone. "We're not supposed to talk, remember?" Lily knew that no matter what she said he would always be the one who saw the truth in despite the words that actually escaped her lips, he'd know that it was taking everything in her to stay away from him.

"Oh, I had to." Rufus' slurred words immediately had Lily on guard and she wondered what could have possibly caused him to drink enough that he was actually drunk. One name came to mind without her even focusing on it - Alison. Her throat closed up as she realized what she could no longer deny she was as madly in love with Rufus now as she had been when they we're younger, her mind ran through all their interactions nearly crying when she remembered waking up curled against him, his body wrapped protectively around hers. His frustrated exhale brought her back to the matter at hand and she listened patiently as he collected his scrambled thoughts. "I- your mother came to see me, and she mentioned something about why you left me all those years ago."

Lily's body stilled at the words that left his mouth. The betrayal that stabbed through her made her understand what Serena had been saying earlier. Serena was in the position Lily had been in years ago yet the difference was Serena was strong enough to stand up for herself in the way Lily always wished she had been.

Lily's eyes prickled as she pictured the way he would have his hand splayed across his forehead trying to understand where she was coming from. "Oh. Yes, well, she made me an offer I couldn't refuse, and I wasn't strong enough then." Lily lent against the rail her eyebrows puckering as she reminisced one of her many mistakes. Her heart clenched as she heard his ragged breaths followed by a tone filled with such pain that it felt as if she had been stabbed in heart as his voice carried through the phone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She could hear the slight padding that accompanied Rufus' pacing, the nervous, agitated, distraught steps of a heartbroken man. Unconsciously her own steps fell into a matching rhythm as her fingers tapped out the beat along the railing.

"Oh, come on. You never would have understood." Lily knew that fundamentally they came from different worlds and as such the excuse was plausible but not at all true. It was simply one of the many lies she told herself before bed each night. Silence rang through the end of the phone as Rufus processed everything Lily had just said to him. She could tell he was still there and that the conversation was in no means over. The one thing she hoped he would not catch onto was guaranteed to be front and centre in his mind and it was all Lily could do to hang up before Rufus managed to delve into the painful mistakes that had cost both of them a chance at happiness and true love. Lily understood that Rufus had done what she had never managed to do - finding that with another person. However even in the brief moments when they were meeting under the pretense of discussing their children there had been a connection that even Rufus was unable to dismiss. A level that unbeknownst to him was missing from his marriage to Alison.

Despite all this Rufus persevered and forced Lily to recognize the way in which she had crushed the spirit of a great man. How she had with one flirtatious moment with a rich man studying to be a doctor, redefined the style of a 90's Rock Band when their song writer lost his inspiration. "But if I had known you hadn't actually left me for- for him, I-I... I mean, maybe-" His words cut through her and she felt a tear escape her as she clutched the rail a bit tighter hoping it would give her strength.

With a forcefulness she didn't realize she had, Lily attempted to break through his drunken haze. "Listen, don't. Don't. Don't say it." Chuckling mirthlessly to herself she focused on the shallow breathing of the man on the other side of the phone. "Don't even think it." Lily pushed the image of Rufus and her strolling down the beach or spending a Sunday in bed from her mind the advice as much for his benefit as her own.

Desperately clinging on to the small hope he had been given, Rufus choked back a sob the raw truth of his words shaking Lily to the core. "I can't help myself. I never should have let you... let me go." The last three words were whispered in her other ear - the one not cradling the phone - and she unconsciously leaned back into the cooler and broader body behind her. Turning on her heels Lily looked up into the clear eyes of the man she had always loved the slight tinge of alcohol on his breath reminding her of the instability of his condition.

Regardless of that Lily sighed blissfully as Rufus pressed his lips to her in a kiss that explained more than their words ever could. Every painful emotion from the last two decades dueled with the sheer pleasure of being together again. Reluctantly Lily pulled away but kept a steady grip on his arm as she noticed his eyelids fluttering as the alcohol took its toll causing him to fight the need to sleep. Pulling his arm softly she quietly ushered him to the elevator hoping Dexter didn't notice.

Swiping the key card from his pocket Lily leant him against the doorframe as the heavy door opened with a reassuring beep. Rufus stumbled into the room before collapsing in a heap on the bed. With nimble hands showing years of experience Lily manipulated his body as she disrobed him and helped him into a pair of satin pajamas. Managing the task with as minimal self-loathing as possible, she focused on controlling her baser instincts, something which proved to be rather difficult as her hands ran up and down his impressive form buttoning the shirt against his clenching muscles and though he was basically asleep this muscles seemed to react on instinct remembering her body and the pleasure she was able to give him - muscles which only fueled the need growing inside her. Lily tucked him into the sheets and placed the quilt under his chin. Unable to prevent herself as she placed a soft kiss on his forehead, his eyelids finally closed and his breathing evened out. Turning to the door Lily gasped as a hand encircled her wrist, meeting his clouded eyes that showed he was still asleep Lily took a tentative step back relieved when his body lowered back onto the bed.

"Lo...ve you, Lil. Always..." His words were slurred and drifted off as returned to the dream world but Lily knew that despite all that, those words were undeniably true and only mirrored her own feelings.

Sighing as her hand clasped the cool doorknob Lily let her eyes travel back over the body sprawled on the bed. "Goodnight Rufus, sleep tight." Her whisper was met with silence, not that she really expected anything else and as the door closed behind her Lily knew there was no going back this time, she was not going to be able to pretend this had never happened so with all of her heart she hoped that he was sober enough to remember everything that had transpired.

A delicate laugh filled the empty hallway as Lily headed towards the ballroom. Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion as she glanced at the grandfather clock in the far corner. Given the fact that Serena and more importantly her mother had headed up for the night it meant the guests had departed for the night. Lily herself had to simply returned to find her gloves, which had been discarded as the night progressed. Curiosity got the best of her and as she crept into the room as silently as possible she could see the band packing up in the corner, the caterers moved silently around efficiently collecting each plate, their eyes downcast giving the couple in the centre of the room privacy. As Lily skirted around the pillar she realized why the laugh had been so familiar yet she had been unable to place it the first time.

Blair swayed in Dan's arms her hair was undone and the soft ringlets framed her face, her eyes a soft brown and alight with delight. The skirt of her dress enveloped them both as they spun effortlessly under the chandelier their combined humming creating the music for them as they dance.

Lily eyes widened as she noticed the photographer stepping closer to the pair - though John Mayberry was nowhere in sight - gliding over Lily intervened before the moment was destroyed. Pulling the photographer in the opposite direction they ended in a corner and conversed in hushed words. With a departing comment he disappeared into the night. Lily grabbed the disposable camera left on the table and she took a quick photograph of the oblivious pair, easily slipping the camera into her own purse she located her gloves and began drifting towards them unable to draw her eyes away from the pair. There was something undeniably entrancing about watching Dan and Blair dance.

She watched as Dan whispered unknown comments in Blair's ear that were enough to make her laugh again, the sound so light and free that if Lily had not been witnessing the pair with her own eyes she's not quite sure she would have believed it. Though quite happy to continue watching them, Lily couldn't help but feel like she was not supposed to be there, she felt there was an element of the whole thing that she wasn't privy to and it wasn't up to her to choose when that amount of knowledge changed. Scooping her gloves off the corner of the stage Lily swept through the now empty room leaving the two to enjoy the remainder of their night the way Blair's cotillion should have been - drama free and in the arms of someone who knew each of her moves like it was one of his own.

Dan pressed his lips against Blair's strawberry tasting ones, loving how her eyes drifted to a close and she moved even closer into him. Her arms locked around the back of his neck and Dan swept her feet out from underneath her, never ending the kiss. Blair's eyes opened as she felt him move through the room, burying her face in the crook of his neck, she reminded herself how much it felt like she was coming home when she was in his arms. His smell, his body, his presence were all a part of her now and she was unwilling to let go.

Dan nodded to Dexter as they passed through the lobby. Dexter waved goodbye as he begrudgingly admitted that the younger Mr Humphrey had grown on him. Exiting the building they thanked Lyle the night doorman who shook his head in amusement as he watched Dan carry Blair all the way to the limo.

As they slid across the cool leather Dan draped his jacket around Blair's silky shoulders relishing in her warm body curled into his own. Dan sighed as Blair placed a soft kiss to his neck feeling the steady thrum of his pulse speed up under her lips. Their bubble of solitude continued uninterrupted as the silent buzzing of their phones went ignored, the simple tranquility of being in each others presence enough to drown out any sounds other than each other.

_**Waldorf Penthouse, New York**_

_**10th December 2007**_

Dorota looked out at the street, her hand bunching the curtains to keep them out of her way. Though her cup of camomile tea was still scorching Dorota barely noticed as she brought the liquid to her lips. Searching for signs of Blair and Dan's imminent arrival was her number one priority. The Cotillion was the party Blair had spent most of her life planning, it was the event Dorota had spent the same time not only helping plan but preparing to receive details that could go on until all hours of the morning. The anticipation of which meant she had been unable to sleep. The coffee was on, the snacks were made and all that was missing was the guest of honor.

Blair's laptop coming to life in sync with the ringing of Dorota's phone caused the poor housekeeper to jump in surprise hurriedly putting down her tea as she stepped away from the window accepting that they would get here when they could. Instead she stumbled over to the glowing machine, her pink bunny rabbit slippers flopping loudly against the floor. Her shaking hand moved the mouse out of the way so she could focus on the Gossip Girl blast that was splayed across the screen.

_**Spotted: C stepping onto daddy's jet - tux and all. K and I partying at Visconti with the North boys. N slinking home looking much more relaxed than he was a few hours ago, the perpetual glazed look having returned after a quick rendezvous in Sheep Meadow - Oh N, what will we do with you? E wandering around the streets of Brooklyn with Little J and a mystery man.**_

_**As for the elusive S, B and Lonely Boy no one has seen them since the party, but fear not my loyal readers BekaRoo has sent in a wonderful tip that will have you voting until it's Christmas unveiling - two of our illustrious group are stated to appear in a small ad campaign who's previews are already pulling interest with big league designers including Prada and Yves Saint Laurent. The polling is open on who our lucky duo is.**_

_**Finally a few words of wisdom from yours truly... **_

_** It's often said that no matter the truth, people see what they want to see.**_

_** Some people might take a step back and find out they were looking at the same big picture all along.**_

_** Some people might see that their lies have almost caught up to them.**_

_** Some people may see what was there all along.**_

_** And then there are those other people - the ones who run as far as they can so they don't have to look at themselves.**_

_**And as for me? I can see clearly now.**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

The ding of the elevator had Dorota springing away from the laptop as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Her smile grew as she watched Blair emerge, her arms wrapped around Dan's neck as she simply spoke animatedly at him obviously having his complete attention. As the pair made their way over to the table, Blair's eyes had a sparkle to them and she seemed to glow with happiness. Dorota smiled at the duo, gesturing for them to sit down and waiting for Blair to regale her with tales of dancing, drama and chivalry. The worry of Gossip Girl knowing about the pair pushed to the back of her mind as Blair's excited chatter encompassed the trio.


	23. Roman Holiday Part 1

**Constance/St. Jude's Courtyard, New York**

_**23rd December 2007**_

Jenny sighed as she watched the people mill around the Bazaar in the courtyard linking Constance and St Judes. The conductor gestured for the choir to start up again and she plastered on a smile wondering how many times they could sing 'Santa Baby' before one of the perusing members of the public complained. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and gently slid it out. The only reason she was stuck in the choir was the fact that Blair said she needed more extra-curricular's if she wanted to get into an Ivy and her mother hand unfortunately heard the suggestion and decided that Choir was the perfect punishment for not showing up to the art gallery. Seeing the Gossip Girl blast she couldn't help but smile as she thought of the infamous blogger's countdown to the big release of the ad campaign. Jenny herself had no idea who was doing the ad together but honestly she knew it definitely wasn't any pair with her brother in it as that was absurd. Right?

_**Hey, Upper East Siders. It's Christmas in New York and along with the season comes the Constance Billard and St. Jude's Bazaar where the only thing bizarre are the donated items for sale. Pick your choices well.**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

Dan couldn't help the smirk that flittered across his face as he read the post over Serena's shoulder. The energetic blonde had wrapped him into Christmas shopping saying she couldn't possibly take Eric and that Blair would be furious if Serena didn't at least pretend to look for a gift before letting Blair pick it out herself. Gossip Girl had been hinting at the ad campaign since the night of the Cotillion. Dan wasn't sure if he was hoping that it was two other members of Serena's circle or whether the ad really was Blair and himself. He knew she would figure out what to do when the time came, but at the moment he was not too sure what to do. Unfortunately as a result of that Blair and he hadn't seen each other in a few days as the polling hits increased, neither willing to give away what they thought about the whole thing. He figured it should really say a lot that Gossip Girl even put their pairing up, but then again she also gave him the option of being pared with Chuck so perhaps he was overreacting for no reason.

Serena's arm curled into the crook of his elbow as she tried to pull him from whatever train of thought he'd drifted off to. She smiled gently at him as she led them in the direction of a new stack of gifts. Waving to Jenny when she caught the younger blonde's eyes, Serena nearly bounced over to what appeared to be the assorted 'useful in places other than modern day New York' section.

"What about an antique butter churn?" Dan couldn't help himself as he took a few extra steps over to the aging object and pushed down, startled at how hard it was to pump. Examining the wooden mess, he spared a moment to try to figure out how the mechanics of it worked, before shrugging and giving up putting it down as one of those things he'd never know how to do.

Serena fluttered her eyes as she placed a hand to her chest, her accent slipping back a century or so as she effortlessly mocked the dust catcher. "Oh my gosh, that would go so well with my loom." Traipsing further down the isle, she waved Dan over slipping a giant fur hat over his head. "I know what I'm getting you for Christmas now."

Dan smiled as he tried to not think over what sweaty, balding, lice-riddled man that may have been on before him. Instead he quickly slid it off his head and made a polite joke hoping to forget the last item ever existed.

"Oh, for when I move to Siberia?" Serena made a sound of mocking protest as she tried to stop him from continuing onto whatever rant was bound to ensue, however she was unable to stop him. "Come on, New York doesn't even get cold anymore and it never snows. Who wants chestnuts roasting on open fire when it feels like Florida." Dan ran a hand through his hair as he realised he was getting strangely emotional about a simple thing like snow. "I'm just saying, Christmas should be white and snowy... I'd even settle for Manhattan sludge." His rant came to a close just in time for a familiar mess of frizzy near black hair wondered in their direction. Dan as he briefly wondered if he was seeing things as there was no way Vanessa would be at an elitist joint private school fundraiser.

"There you are!" Vanessa's bright, cheery voice was one Dan only heard when she had in her opinion good news that he wasn't necessarily going to like so it was with more hesitation than he would have liked to admit that he hugged her and voiced his question.

"Hey, Vanessa, what are you doing here?"

Vanessa ignored Serena's greeting instead choosing to focus on the unease in Dan's eyes. "Merry Christmas!" She pulled a rolled up issue of 'The New Yorker' from her back pocket, hoping that despite it's less than stellar appearance he'd be interested enough to want to know what was going on. Wresting the fly away strands of her hair back, Vanessa verbally prodded him to look. "Go on."

His brow crumpled in confusion and he wondered briefly if his friend was suffering from some kind of mental break. "This is a copy of 'The New Yorker'. Thank you. But you know I already have a subscription - had one since I was four."

Vanessa rolled her eyes at his shameless disbelief of her sanity before she decided to give him a hint before she burst. "There's something else in there..." Ripping the rolled up magazine from his grasp she extended it towards the blonde wanting Dan to hear the news out loud but wanting the opportunity to watch his face as he heard it. This was the perfect gift she'd been looking for since they'd started their friendship. "There's a letter. What does it say Serena?"

"Dear Mr. Humphrey, we are pleased to advise you we would like to publish you short-story in our 'Summer Fiction' issue featuring '20 under 20'!" Though not fully comprehending what she was reading Serena understood enough to raise her voice in excitement for Dan as she saw his stunned expression she knew this was something she definitely needed to understand more about as it appeared Vanessa had just hit the mother-load in terms of gifts.

Vanessa smiled, pleased with his shocked expression. It wasn't often one got to see Dan Humphrey speechless, even less to be the one who rendered him that way. "It's a contest for young unknown writers and I might have submitted you."

Dan let Vanessa's words wash over him. He knew what the '20 under 20' was of course, he was an aspiring writer and as Blair said 'one always needs to know about their competition'. But having the explanation said a loud just made it all seem real. "Oh my god, I'm gonna be published!" Dan grasped the letter reading it over and viewing the stationary to try and determine if this was real or simply one very good prank that would definitely not be in the spirit of the holidays. "I mean 'The New Yorker'... this can't be... this can't be real, is this... is this real?" Dan took a deep breath to try and calm himself but he was too amazed to even begin to let go of the high it was giving him.

"This is so great! I haven't even read one of your stories." Serena's praise was undercut by the curiosity she felt as she tried to sneak a look at the paper and see a glimpse of his story.

"Don't worry he doesn't show them to anyone." Vanessa's words were kind but the look in her eyes emphasized exactly what she thought of Serena and her friendship with Dan and certainly the fact that she had not known Dan as long as Vanessa had or as intimately as she had either and therefore had no right to be upset about her lack of reading privileges. "I swiped this one out of his drawer under the pretense of borrowing a stapler."

Vanessa mockingly bowed as Dan clapped in false praise of her mastermind thievery. Dan's eyes rolled of their own accord as he focused on his sneaky friend he was still trying to let back into his heart. "Slick. You still haven't returned that stapler by the way." Deciding to stay with a safe topic he continued looking over the piece of paper wishing that if this were all a cruel dream he'd never wake.

Serena pulled the now finger marked paper out of Dan's clutches determined to figure this out one way or another,she would be damned if she knew nothing about Dan's story when it finally appeared in the paper. "Let's see, your story is called '10-08-05'. What's that date?" Serena arched her brow trying to think back to where she was two years ago, however all that came up was a pile of fuzzy, half complete memories causing her to cast her eyes downward remembering all the drugs she had been doing with Georgina that year.

Dan couldn't help the blush that overcame him as for the first time reflecting back on that piece, he didn't think of the blonde star but rather the brunette that he hadn't consciously noticed, whose face he could never really see in his memories while writing the story but had regardless of everything had an active role in his dreams that October.

Dodging Serena's question he focused on Vanessa trying to convey how much this meant to him. "Vanessa, thank you, I don't know how you did this but this is the best present ever." He quickly picked her up in a hug, before turning to Serena and hugged her as well as he finally got in touch with the Christmas spirit that the lack of snow had stolen from him. Hearing the familiar clip of high heels behind him followed by her perfume overwhelming his senses, Dan spun on the spot and caught Blair in a hug of her own spinning her around once before clutching her small frame tightly to his own, her feet hanging just off the ground.

"Humphrey! What on earth are you doing, put me down." Blair watched as Dan rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he struggled for a way to explain his reaction. A somewhat fond smile overcame her features as she took in the blush creeping up his neck but despite all that she could almost feel his excitement. "Do you mind explaining what the hell has got you in such a chipper mood."

"Oh Blair it's wonderful. Dan's going to be published in 'The New Yorker'." Serena quickly latched onto Blair's arm grateful to have someone else who didn't know the caliber of Dan's writing beside her. She was expecting one of Blair's usual snarky lines designed to dishearten the boy from Brooklyn and a small part of her was glad Blair was quite happy in her role as the ice queen. Unfortunately things of not go the way she expected, something which was happening more often than Serena liked.

Blair smiled at him, pride shining through her eyes for only him to see as she read through the letter, even going so far as to try and smudge the seal to make sure it was real and that Vanessa wasn't being an evil bitch. Nodding excitedly, finally satisfied with the authenticity of the letter she handed the letter back to Dan before giving him a quick congratulatory hug of her own. "Congratulations Dan, I only hope you took into account the suggestions I made." Blair didn't know what made her say it but it some reason she wanted the pleasure of Vanessa _and_ Serena knowing she'd shared something with Dan that neither of them had.

Dan nodded still smiling at the paper like it was made of sunshine, unicorns and rainbows. Completely oblivious to the tense atmosphere around him. "Of course, Blair. It just wouldn't be complete without your finishing touches. An official seal of approval from the Queen of the Upper East Side."

"You _let __her_ read your stories?" Vanessa and Serena spluttered over one another, their sentences both reaching the same conclusion. Both overwhelmed at the feeling of sadness and betrayal resting in their chests, even though logically they knew they had no claim to Dan. However that didn't mean that Blair had a claim to him either.

Dan shrugged as if it was no big deal, the excitement of the news overriding any sense of self-preservation he had. "I left my notebook on the bench that day Blair _hurt_ her ankle." Serena did not miss the look Dan shot her way, though as she looks down in embarrassment she wished she had missed it. Dan sighed knowing Blair was at fault as much as Serena that day and it wasn't his job to hold onto grudges for Blair, she was more than capable of doing that herself. "She simply took the liberty of 'correcting' a few areas and then gave it back the next day. They were useful comments so I asked for her opinion on some of the other pieces. It's no big deal."

"No big deal!" If Vanessa's ears could steam Blair had no doubt they would be leaking more smoke than a fast moving coal train. Vanessa's chest expanded as she gulped in air apparently ready to have another shouting match, before she instantly seemed to deflate, the ire leaving her eyes, the brown orbs now appearing dull and empty. With a resigned sigh she continued on hoping Dan would understand the pain she was in, hoping their years of friendship hadn't disappeared or been damaged beyond repair simply because she hadn't returned his sentiments the night of her departure. "You never let me read them." More than anything Vanessa hoped this wasn't a way for him to get even, because if it was, it was certainly working.

Jenny's eyes scanned the mess of people, her boredom encouraging her to take a chance at reading lips. She frowned slightly as she watched the interaction play out between Dan and the three women who seemed to continuously find themselves in unusual circumstances somehow always revolving around her 'well behaved' brother. But watching Vanessa scream and then seem to resign to whatever fate had Jenny's curiosity piqued in a way the choir never would, her need to be in the know nearly powerful enough to make her walk over there and find out what was going on, however just as she took a slight step forward she noticed her mother walking in the gates and knew her second punishment was bound to be worse than this.

Rufus ducked inside the gates, his eyes immediately drawn to the strange array of objects people had put up for sale. He noticed his daughter up on the steps singing half-heartedly, a fake smile on her face even as her eyes drifted over the crowd watching someone with a strange intensity. His feet continued moving of their own accord until he ran into two familiar blondes, as the three converged on the same place he couldn't help but imagine someone 'out there' laughing at his suffering. "Alison, Lily."

Alison involuntarily winced at the cool tone with which Rufus greeted her, still not quite used to her husband's blatant dislike and disrespect of her. Lily's name had much more warmth though not the level of which Alison was expecting and a moment of triumph passed through her at the thought of hurting Lily and Rufus' relationship even if it was at the cost of her own. She was momentarily grateful that Rufus had not seen her getting out of the cab for which she had just paid thirty-two dollars since, with the exception of their children's schooling, Rufus was incredibly certain of which areas of his life he was willing to pay for and cab fare was not one of them. Something he enjoyed informing her at nearly every opportunity.

Lily allowed her eyes to roam towards the face and familiar mop of hair she'd seen walk away from her more times than she ever admitted, she sighed quietly wishing things weren't as strained between Rufus and her as they appeared to be. She truly cared about him but she had promised to dine with Chuck and Bart this Christmas not in a romantic setting but rather just as friends, however she hadn't had time to tell Rufus as such and she could read the disappointment shining in his eyes as she took in the way Bart had his hand placed supportively against the small of her back. "Rufus, Alison, Hello." Lily's words were strained and she could feel Bart staring at her inquiringly, wondering why she was allowing them to see how vulnerable she was feeling. Clearing her throat she went for a more friendly and relaxed tone, trying to keep her emotions at bay. "Rufus, uh, you remember... my _friend_ Bartholomew Bass."

"Hi, from, uh, Eleanor's." Bart nodded as he gave Rufus a once over, he remembered the man alright. He could still see his hands wrapped up in Lily's hair as they kissed like lovers separated for years. Lily had been off ever since that day and it wasn't in his best interest to ignore it. His P.I had done some digging and had discovered a lot about Rufus Humphrey and Lilian Rhodes and in that moment Bart knew it wasn't meant to be. Sure it hurt, he'd been rather infatuated with her but he knew he could never compete with Rufus. He knew that Lily and he could certainly make each other moderately happy if they got together but he knew they could be truly happy as just good friends.

Rufus reached for Bart's extended hand shaking it tersely as he tried to focus on any redeeming qualities he could find in the man, unfortunately all his brain could tell him was that standing before him was the man who had _his _Lily. "Yeah, hello." He vaguely heard Alison scoff something and had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes. "This is Alison."

Bart could feel the anger emanating from the blonde opposite him and couldn't help but wonder what else had happened between the three. Regardless of the tension he held his hand out to Alison hoping to get this poor excuse for a conversation over before it got any worse. "How do you do."

Lily clapped her hands together in false excitement as she gave up trying to find a gracious way to depart, instead understanding that the most redeeming way was through just simply departing. "Well, it's lovely to see you both. Excuse us, please." Wrapping her hand around the crook of Bart's arm Lily tugged him away needing some space so she could fully process what just happened.

"I guess Lily has targeted her next billionaire." Alison sneered as she turned to Rufus, her eyes alight with delight as she informed her husband that the oh so flawless Lily wasn't as infallible as he liked to believe.

Rufus smiled coldly at Alison not letting her know how much the comment actually hurt. "Actually, I think she had him in her sights for a while." He watched as Alison's eyebrow arched in amazement that he wasn't more upset and he momentarily wondered how they could have gone from feeling nothing but love for each other to getting enjoyment out of the other's pain. "Enjoy the rest of your day." Rufus glanced over towards Jenny and followed her eyes towards Dan, who was trapped in the middle of Blair, Serena and Vanessa. He winced momentarily thinking about offering his son an out before deciding he'd already had enough trouble in last few minutes and Dan had probably gotten himself into this trouble so it wouldn't do Dan any harm if Rufus left him figure it out himself.

Dan shook his head in exasperation as he listened to Serena pester him in regards to what the titular date. The group made their way through the markets, ducking through numerous people the majority of them throwing him a mix of sympathetic and jealous glances. Vanessa had been unusually silent and Dan decided that it was probably for the best as the last thing he wanted to deal with right then was Vanessa's moody rage on top of Serena's incessant questioning.

Blair smiled slightly as she noticed Dan's preoccupation with what appeared to be asking God to grant him the strength to not kill Serena. Luckily the blonde was a step of two behind them and constantly missed the looks he shot at Blair. For her part, Blair was fairing rather well - not convulsing in laughter out of sheer annoyance. Seeing the opening she needed as they passed the corner stall for the fourth time she quickly turned to the clerk and paid for Dan's gift, pocketing it before he noticed. With an air of amusement she watched as he spun around and all but glared at the blonde silencing her with the look but adding words for good measure.

Dan looked over and smiled as he felt Blair reappear at his side, his fingers itching to grab her hand, drag her off and leave the others where they were. Instead he watched as Serena took a step back his words biting, almost threatening. "Just drop it Serena."

Blair's eyes widened as she watched Serena pout and place her hand on Dan's arm trying to calm him after his outburst, expecting him to fall for her captivating smile and persuasive tone. "Whatever it is, it can't be that bad if you not only let Vanessa submit it but you also let Blair read it, so why can't I know." Serena's eyes ran across Dan's face trying to find signs of him caving. Instead all she saw was his resolve harden. His body tensing and his eyes drifting.

Dan let his eyes scour the rows of stalls looking for something to provide him an escape from Serena's incessant whining. His eyes spotted a cart selling Christmas themed candy and a smile took over his face as he remembered the fact that blair had insane traditions with her father on well just about every holiday, but the giant Candy Canes - he thought - took the cake. "Waldorf, I _really _need your help, do you mind?" Dan knew that since Vanessa was already pissed, asking Blair to accompany him would simply give her an excuse to get away. Sure enough she nodded momentarily in Dan's direction by means of farewell and with a curt 'merry Christmas' she was gone.

Blair could feel Serena glaring daggers at the back of her head but she'd had enough of the annoying blonde so with a over exaggerated sigh Blair linked her arm with Dan's. "Alright Humphrey, only because you have finally seen that my judgment is amazingly superior to yours in all aspects of life. But we have to be quick my father's plane is due to land in a few minutes."

Serena looked up as Blair's words slowly processed in her mind. "That's great B, a real Waldorf Christm-" Serena's words trailed off as she realised that in her sulking she had missed Dan and Blair's departure and she had no idea where to find them. She frowned as her view of the bazaar was cut off by a fresh batch of people milling around, her eyebrows knitted together as she felt someone brush past her none too gently. Her eye darkened as she saw what seemed to be a familiar bunch of lightly curled chocolate hair disappear around the stall.

_Georgina_.

The name flashed through her mind before she could stop it and no matter how much Serena tried to convince herself it wasn't the case, she couldn't stop the uncomfortable churning in her stomach or the tingling sensation on the back of her neck that told her she was being watched. Trying not to pull at her skin she desperately fought the urge to try and get clean, fighting to appear as unbothered as she could, knowing that if it really was Georgina then she'd need to keep her wits about her. Or at least pretend to.

xoxoxo

"Well, that was awkward." Lily stated sadly once she was able to think clearly, she felt Bart shift beside her obviously startled by her words after her extended period of silence. The tiles were slippery under her shoes and she was immensely grateful for Bart's arm supporting her, especially that he didn't mind that her nails were probably leaving crescent shape marks in his skin.

"It wouldn't be if you let people know what we are doing together. If you let _Rufus_ know." Bart rested his hand on her own giving her a small squeeze of support as he thought back to the other night and the tears he had caught her shedding over the thought of loosing Rufus again.

Lily smiled at him wearily not sure whether she was willing to allow Bart in enough to let him truly understand the connection she had with Rufus. Her musings were cut short and her head snapped up as she heard a somewhat familiar joyful laugh. A laugh she was hearing a lot more of these days.

Blair's long straight hair held in place by her signature headband - though the red was surprisingly a warm seasonal shade - was the first thing Lily processed before her eyes travelled over the other teen, who was comfortably leaning against the wall acting a mule as Blair shifted various gifts into various bags. Lily couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she locked eyes with Dan and though he at least gave somewhat of an effort to seem put out by Blair's treatment they both knew he didn't really mind. "Blair! Oh, happy holidays! You too Daniel."

Dan smiled sadly at Lily, he figured her current extension of his name had more to do with a disagreement with likely both of his parents than her sudden dislike for him, it proof ably helped her distance herself as well. Securing Blair's bags on his arm, he stepped forward and gave Lily a quick holiday hug returning her well wishes before leaning back again. He nodded his head in Mr. Bass' direction while they had been never truly introduced he did know who the man was and more importantly he was going to be wary of any man that had resulted in Chuck.

"Happy holidays, Miss Van Der Wood-." Blair leant forward placing an almost kiss on Lily's cheek before she felt Dan's judgmental stare. Shaking her head she cleared her throat knowing that it wasn't fair to take out her issues on the woman who at once point had been like a second mother after Dorota. Clearing her throat quietly she let her smile drop into a sincere one as she began anew. "Happy holidays, Lily." Blair's small frame was quickly enveloped by the older woman, causing her to breathe in Lily's perfume, an involuntary smile crossed her face as a sense of calm washed over her as a result of the familiar smell.

"Mister Bass, I didn't think you were still in town... I figured you were..." Blair's eyebrows pulled together as she tried to figure out where Chuck would have run off to, quite honestly this was the first time Chuck had done something like this without telling anyone. So she was wracking her brain trying to understand why he would have run in the first place, if it was anyone other than Chuck she would have just guessed that he was sulking over a girl.

Bart smiled warmly at Blair, happy that someone at least seemed to genuinely care in regards to his son's well being. "With Charles." He felt Lily's hand tighten on his arm in support as she understood that despite how it often came off, he cared deeply for his son and was concerned about his wellbeing. "No, sadly I'm stuck here on business while he suns himself at my hotel in Monaco." Bart shook his head not quite sure that he wanted to know why Chuck had disappeared so quickly, leaving a somewhat legible note on Bart's desk to ensure his father knew where he was headed. Sure most of the Upper East Side have various holiday destinations that they jetted off to during the Christmas/New Year break, Chuck had always had some unknown fascination with staying in the city and he could only imagine it was a girl that had him fleeing his home - he'd been a lot like Chuck as a boy and it was only a handful of women who'd been able to cause that kind of reaction in him. He was rather curious as to who she was. "I have my staff keeping an eye on him and I'll join him for New Year's."

Dan nodded as Blair continued to mull the information over, he knew her mind was doing a quick inventory of everything that had happened over the last few days, hoping to piece together the puzzle that was Charles Bass. While he may not like Chuck he knew that he'd somehow earned a place in Blair's circle of worry and much like he'd be concerned over Vanessa disappearing, Blair was concerned about Chuck. His eyes locked on the chiming grandfather clock further down the hall, somewhat shocked at how long they'd been sorting the presents. "Waldorf, you've got to go if you want to make it home."

Blair's eyes widened as she caught sight of the time. Pushing Dan in front of her and further down the hall she quickly bid farewells to the two adults. "Lovely to see you two. Bye." Her voice carrying over to them as Lily began to chuckle, watching the two was definitely a sight to behold and never failed to make her wonder how they managed not to kill each other.

Pushing the candy canes to the crook of her elbow she flipped open her phone composing a text to Chuck before she forgot. Dan slowed beside her and watched her thumbs fly across the keys, her mouth turned down at the side as she allowed him to see the worry she held for her friend.

_Monaco huh? Anything I need to know_

_- B_

Blair sighed as she heard Serena's chipper voice, carry over to them, she felt Dan press slightly closer to her side in some sort of an attempt to gain protection from the other girl's expected questions. Sure Blair knew her friend enough to catch the bitter undercurrent to her words as she explained that she had just spent the last half an hour searching for them but Serena's moods did not mean that Blair was going to drop everything she was doing to appease Serena. "I can't talk right now, Serena. I'm late and I have-"

"... a huge sweet tooth?" To anyone else her remark would have come across as simply being some good-natured friendly ribbing but Dan and Blair heard the true accusation underlying the words. The judgmental eyebrow raised had been a direct, not at all subtle insinuation at Blair's bulimia and as per usual with the two girls it was one step forward five back.

Blair let out a puff of air, hardening herself, determined not to let Serena's pettiness get to her. Instead she looked Serena in the eyes and cocked her head as if she were concerned about her friend's mental state, especially given that Serena didn't remember a tradition Blair had been participating in since she was five. "They're for my dad and me, we get them every year. And he landed from Paris..." Blair paused and allowed her eyes to flick momentarily to the clock tower, before groaning at how much time had already passed while dealing with Serena. "...twenty-seven minutes ago."

Blair stepped up to the street getting ready to hail a cab as Dan stood beside her weighing the gifts in his arms and wondering how she planned on getting them out of the cab upon arrival. He silently hoped more staff than just Dorota was on hand as he didn't Dorota to be on the receiving end of Blair's rage if she were to drop one of Blair's many bags.

Serena frowned at the lack of biting words from Blair. She wanted to be angry at someone and she had come to rely on Blair's insecurities resulting in a fight that would allow Serena to come out on top. Yet for some unknown reason Blair was refusing to take the bait today, something that was not sitting well with Serena. Unwilling to seem the meaner of the two Serena smiled dazzlingly at Dan, hoping to diffuse the tension she could feel growing between them, she didn't understand why Dan was so angry at her, he wouldn't have even understood why Blair was so affected by her statement anyway. Giving up on directly affecting Dan she redirected her words to Blair hoping it would make an impact on the both of them. "Oh, then vite, vite, I'll parle while you marche." Trying to step forwards she froze upon seeing the look Dan shot her that clearly said 'stay away'.

As another cab flew by the trio Blair scowled allowing her nerves at seeing her father again over take any rational thinking and common courtesy she would have imploded in a situation such as this. "Hey! Nice holiday spirit, Scrooge!" Blair noticed Dan shake his head in amusement obviously seeing something funny about the situation she was missing. Serena talked on in the background ignored by the other two as Blair turned towards Dan a scowl on her face with her hands firmly planted on her hips holding her hands out for her bags, challenging him to do better.

Dan's eyes widened as Blair moved the bags around as if they weighed less than a feather, his mind wandered briefly wondering if guys were wasting their time at the gym when it appeared the real weight training was in carting around shopping bags. Honestly it probably cost the same amount of money - for someone who had a budget at least.

Blair turned to face her forgotten friend as Dam stepped out onto the side of the road, determined to prove he could hail a cab for her. "Oh gosh, it's gonna be a real Waldorf Christmas?" Serena's were an excited babble by that point as she desperately tried to gain their attention. She noticed Dan's eyebrows pulling together as he contemplated just what a 'real Waldorf Christmas' was and realized she didn't really know what that was either. Pulling at a strand of her blonde hair she tried to focusing fully on Blair and ignore the way Dan had begun hailing a cab without Blair even asking him to.

Blair strutted towards the cab eyeing the distressed leather distastefully. Pulling her bags closer to her, she focused on channelling her inner Dan - the one who rode the subway without crinkling his nose and caught public buses. However she couldn't help but notice the way he too was looking at the torn fabric as if it held a plethora of diseases. He had no problems with a train or bus, but a cab - well Blair knew him well enough to know that his mind was going to a lot of unsanitary places. Blair knew that even before he'd set foot in a limo, Dan had only used a cab when absolutely necessary.

Shaking the thoughts from her head she informed Serena of her plans knowing that if she didn't somehow it would relay back to her blonde friend and Blair didn't want to suffer through being accused of being the 'bad friend'. "A real Waldorf Christmas _Eve_. Eleanor drew the line at Christmas day. That's only for me, her and Dorota." Blair smiled absentmindedly. It wasn't that she didn't relish the time with her dad, it was simply that she had truly missed Dorota last year even with the addition of her 'Cabbage Patch' it wasn't the same and she was grateful her Polish mother was going to be around this year to do it all with her.

Serena nodded, toeing the ground as she organised her thoughts. Not seeing the smile blossoming on Blair's face, she fired back with the first thing that popped into her head, trying to point out the upside. "Well, you still have a couple of days with your dad." She heard Blair scoff before causing her to look up as she tried to understand what was going through her friend's mind.

"No, it will be more than just a couple of days." Blair projected as much confidence into her voice as possible hoping that maybe her plan would work out in the end. "I'm gonna convince him to stay in New York." Blair felt Dan's hand reach for her own and squeeze it gently, conveying his own encouragement and hope, before she lowered herself onto the disgusting seat.

"What about Paris and Roman?" Serena's worried voice floated through the air but Blair continued to ignore her knowing anything she said now could come back to bite her on the ass. Besides her plan was only in stage one. She already had Dan creating a background on Roman, after all if he was going to stay with her father, she needed to know what his intentions were and that he wasn't going to hurt Blair's family anymore than he already - however unintentionally - had.

Serena sighed as she realised Blair was not going to answer, she watched as Dan moved away from the cab, his hand gripping Blair's shoulder reassuringly as he stepped back. She wasn't sure why the gesture seemed so intimate or why such a simple movement resulted in such a flash of white hot jealousy, it just simply did. Fighting to keep the scowl off her face, Serena skipped forward waving to Blair. "See you tomorrow night." Her words were clipped as she noticed Blair radiant smile and she couldn't help but feel that it wasn't fair that even in the midst of all this drama Blair found something to smile about when all Serena could do was frown.

"Bye." Blair waved slightly as the cab departed leaving the pair on the sidewalk, awkwardly shifting as they waited for the other to say something. Dan took a few steps forward before his foot caught on the handle of a gift bag. Opening it up his eyes narrowed in on various items that he was sure were not his - he might be sensitive but not scented candle sensitive. Scooping the bag into his arms he nodded once at Serena before hailing a cab for himself.

"Well I've got to go, so enjoy the rest of your day Serena. Oh, if you see Jenny could you tell her to call me." Serena nodded dumbstruck by what had just happened. In the space of two minutes she had been basically ditched by two of her friends. Running her hand through her hair she cast a look at the bustling street before turning back to the bazaar, an a thousand watt smile lighting up her face, letting none of her true worries show through her carefully created carefree facade.

_**Waldorf Penthouse, New York**_

_**23rd December 2007**_

A smile split Blair's face as she stepped out of the elevator, the chime announcing her presence to the others in the room. Her excitement overshadowed her perception of the uncomfortable air surrounding the adults. Blair ran into her father's arms, her child-like glee barely making a dent in diffusing the tension.

"Blair-bear!" Harold threw his arms open and enveloped his daughter into a hug, grateful to see her, but unable to feel the stab of pain as he noticed how much she had changed in a year, even with their occasional Skype sessions he still wasn't prepared to see the beautiful woman before him. "Oh, look at you. More beautiful than ever." Harold smiled warmly at her though his eyes showed caution, he knew Blair still held anger over him leaving but he was sure she'd handle Roman's presence in their lives this Christmas with grace, after all he was a large part of Harold's life now and so by extension her. "Sweetheart, you remember Roman."

Blair stepped out of her father's hug, hoping he didn't realise the way her body involuntarily stiffened at the mention of his partner. Roman of course had never been mean to Blair, in all actuality he was quite nice to her but she had been certain Roman was going to be waiting in Paris for Harold to return on Christmas Day. It was supposed to be a 'real Waldorf Christmas Eve' after all, and Roman wasn't meant to be a part of that. At least not yet.

"Blair, you are still perfection." His heavy french accent made Blair cringe as memories of her time with them at December once again took on a different view. As he pulled her into a hug, Blair focused on a spot on the back wall hoping that she could get out of this situation as quickly as possible. Roman smiled as he thought of his gift to Blair and hoped it would at least start them on their way to creating a bridge - he had no romanticized delusions, the way Harold did, that he and Blair would become the best of buds but he hoped they could at least manage being amicable to each other. "Delicate, yet full with flavor... like a macaroon." Presenting her with the small green box, he smiled warmly at her, keeping himself a respectable distance away from Harold trying to let Blair come to her own conclusion about him without having the fact that he was her father's partner clouding things.

Eleanor quickly crossed into the room ignoring the look Blair shot her way. If she had to suffer through this hell _because _of Blair, she wasn't about to let the girl off scot free. Stirring the vodka through her herbal tea, she hoped the flowery aroma masked the scent of the alcohol. Her forced smile cracked across her face as she madly tried to convey her own level of calm, even though she knew she was not quite succeeding, she knew it was important to Blair that Harold was here and as such she was willing to make an effort. "Imagine my surprise when the elevator door opened and out popped both of them."

"Well, I didn't think you'd mind." Harold shot his ex-wife a disparaging look hoping her own pain wouldn't influence Blair, he was aware he had hurt them both deeply by leaving them but he knew that it wasn't fair to any of them for him to simply continue on as if nothing had changed, as if he had become infatuated with his wife's thirty0one year old male model. Sighing he tried to convey the purpose of bringing his significant other into a tension filled situation, with as little drama as possible. Casting his eyes on Blair he waited until he had her attention before continuing. "It's the perfect opportunity for you two to get to know each other better." Pointing between Blair and Roman he nodded his head towards Blair encouragingly.

Eleanor catching her ex-husband's movements took another drink of the scalding liquid hoping it would bring her a sense of calm. She knew her daughter despite what everyone loved to believe and she knew Blair would do anything for her father especially when he turned on the expectations, be it intentional or not.

Blair smiled brightly trusting that it was distracting enough to mask her pain. Pain that she knew would haunt her until she completely trusted Roman and was therefore able to trust him with her father's heart. For now lying would have to do. "Absolutely." Seeing her father's smile grow she knew she had made the right decision, chewing on her lips slightly she thought over her next actions momentarily deciding if her father's happiness was worth her own unhappiness. "This is for you."

As Harold wrapped his hand around the giant candy cane Blair extended, he couldn't help but pull his daughter into another hug, it meant a lot to him that despite the fact that he had left she still carried out their traditions. "Sweetheart, you remembered." Turning to Roman, Harold took in the perplexed look on his face and knew he needed to explain the giant stick of sugar before the teasing settled in. "It's our tradition."

Blair tried to keep herself from crying as she smiled at Roman and gave him _her_ candy cane. "This is for you." Her unease went unnoticed by the others and Blair couldn't help but wonder if that was simply because they chose not to see it. Wrapping her arms around her waist, she thought back to that evening in Paris almost a year ago and wished with every fibre in her body, that Dan was here to save her now. She could feel the discomfort gnawing away at her stomach, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Merci, Blair." Roman's soft voice dragged Blair from her thoughts and her automatic reply was swallowed up as the elevator dinged causing all the inhabitants of the room to look at it in confusion. Blair contemplated how rude it would be of her to hightail it out of the room, leaving the unfortunate fool in the elevator in her place. Inwardly berating herself she cast one last longing look at he metal frame, waiting for the doors to open as she wondered who was about to get off.

Dan walked into the foyer and couldn't help but cringe as he heard the doors slide to a close, taking in the tense stance of everyone in the room he wished he could turn around and flee back to Brooklyn hopefully taking Blair with him. Holding his head high - knowing running wasn't an option - he moved steadily forward, the only indication of his surprise to see Roman was the slight widening of his eyes. A movement which was caught only by Blair. Placing the bags down at Blair's side next to the other ones he longed to offer her some form of support but instead settled for a polite greeting. "Harold, Roman good to see you again. Happy Holidays. I hope your flight was not too bad." Turning to Blair he gestured to the bags, letting his hand brush her arm as he did so. "You must of grabbed some of my bags, instead of your own." Blair nodded gratefully and bent down to survey what was inside, quickly separating her bags and Dan's own ones.

Harold smiled and clasped Dan on the back, he was honestly glad to see a familiar friendly face and someone who he knew cared greatly for Blair taking such good care of her. "Daniel, it's been a while. I so glad you and Blair kept in touch when you got returned to the city."

Dan sighed deeply as he began to correct the man in front of him. "Unfortunately we didn't but it's as if fate brought us together again. However corny that may be." Dan shook his head at his inner romantic wishing he at least had some however small control over what came out of his mouth. Yet once again his mouth betrayed his brain. Harold simply laughed as a small blush covered Dan's cheeks, he had a feeling a lot more was going on between Dan and his daughter than they were currently portraying.

Eleanor cleared her throat awkwardly, clearly waiting to be introduced to the young man who held a level of varying familiarity with everyone in the room except herself. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms Waldorf, I'm Dan Humphrey." Dan held his hand out politely and Eleanor simply shook it too stunned to fully grasp the extent of reliability Dan and Blair held each other with as they unconsciously drifted closer to one another.

"Call me Eleanor." Nodding slightly, Dan let out a small puff of air that he hadn't been immediately kicked out. A movement which had Blair holding back a chuckle as she guessed the reasons behind his actions, while Harold simply raised an eyebrow, confused about the recent introductions.

"Surely you two have met before." The sharp looks Harold received from both Eleanor and Blair answered his question better than words could. When he saw the the distress in Blair's eyes he tried changing the subject knowing that it was most likely partially his fault that Eleanor had less of a presence in Blair's life over the past year. "So Dan, what are your plans for the holidays? Could I interest you in some iceskating tomorrow?"

Dan shivered at the thought of ice which led to the Ice Capades and extended to his view on the fact that water no matter how deceptively solid should not be trusted to be skated around on, especially when one is wearing blades of death. Sure that might be considered a bit extreme, but fear makes people irrational. Prepared to say no, he turned towards Blair and caught her pleading look.

"You could bring Jenny with you." Blair's quiet voice showed just how much she needed Dan to say yes. Thinking it over he realised that she would owe him hugely and though they generally didn't keep score this one was definitely getting written down and was going to score him major brownie points.

"Okay. I'm sure it'd be good for her to get out of the loft for a while, especially to somewhere other than Constance's choir practices." Dan nodded slightly reassured in his decision the more he thought about it. Blair couldn't help the swelling of her heart as she realised how much he was willing to do for her, and she definitely agreed that Jenny needed to get out. Having heard about the Humphrey's idiotic plan to play happily family holiday one last time she couldn't help but realise that was exactly what her own family was doing. The only difference being that at least Dan's family could see what was going on.

Eleanor hummed, the alcohol she had been steadily consuming since the pair had appeared on her doorstep finally kicking in enough that she didn't even care about the extra additions to her original meticulously planned schedule. Walking out of the room with a brief wave she allowed the young man one last glance unsuccessfully trying to determine his connection to Blair.

Harold opened his mouth to talk again but was quickly silenced as Roman pulled him quietly out of the room. Not far enough that they couldn't see what was happening but far enough that they couldn't hear. Harold rolled his eyes but didn't protest, knowing it was definitely wrong to invade his daughter's private conversation that had immediately started up with Dan.

Blair ran a shaking hand through her hair as Dan curled his own hand protectively around her spare one pulling her from her thoughts. "Oh Blair..." Dan's sentence trailed off as he wrapped his arms around her waist. It was painful enough seeing her hurting in general circumstances, but knowing her father was at least part of the cause had his heart breaking. Her head rested on his shoulder, her brown eyes staring vacantly at the wall behind him, seeing things no one else could. Dan felt her body shake in his arms and brought his hand up to stroked her back. He stood there for a while allowing her to control her feelings until a sound slipped through her tightly pressed lips.

Dan pulled back raising an eyebrow quizzically. He'd expected a hiccup or a sob after her cries subsided but a laugh, that was something he was definitely not ready for. His eyes bore into her own as if trying to see if she was still sane, the action causing her to laugh even harder. Pulling herself up so she could whisper in his ear, not wanting to risk saying anything too loud, she tightened her grip on him not trusting her own equilibrium as she began talking.

"He brought Roman, it's not enough that Roman sees him everyday but he has to intrude on _my_ time with _my_ father and the worse thing is that I'm fairly certain it wasn't Roman's idea. And unlike my father, Roman sees that I don't want him here. Which makes me feel guilty but then I think, why should I feel guilty? I didn't get Thanksgiving and they want to take Christmas from me too. It's just, I don't know why I'm surprised - the only thing that has ever worked in my life was you. And not that I'm not extremely grateful for it but just once I'd love for something else to work out the way I'd planned." Blair laughed again but instead of the the crazy chortles from earlier these ones were more devoid of anything, including hope.

Dan sighed wrapping his arms further around her middle, trying to hold her together since she couldn't. Placing a soft kiss in her hair, he pulled back one last time. "Give it time. If Harold's anything like you he'll have scheduled some time for just the two of you before he has to leave. And as long as Eleanor keeps drinking her vodka like it's water she'll be more relaxed than the rest of you combined.

Blair chuckled slightly and he was grateful to hear some honest emotion in her laugh. Pulling herself from his arms, Blair straightened her clothes and smiled briefly. She knew she wasn't going to fool anyone with her usual mega-watt smile the situation was far too strained for that to be acceptable but she could manage a small smile if Dan could.

Dan's eyes flicked to the lift knowing he had to leave soon to prepare for the awkward dinner between his parents and give Blair sometime to figure out what she wanted to do without him influencing her. Blair sensing his hesitance brought her hand to his own and squeezed it gently, weaving her fingers through his and showing him that she was there for him. Seeming to gather courage from her gesture, Dan scooped his bags up and trudged towards the lift calling out a farewell to Harold and Roman knowing Eleanor was too far away to hear and too drunk to remember him anyway.

_**The Humphrey Loft, New York**_

_**23rd December 2007**_

Rufus' boisterous greeting awaited Dan as he stepped into the loft, the sheer volume of it setting the tone for what was going to be a long night ahead of them. "My son, the writer!" Dan's eyes trailed towards his family as he shook his thoughts of how in the three hours since he'd left the bazaar - yes he'd taken a large detour through Brooklyn Bridge Park, scowling at the fact that though the sun had rapidly set much earlier than usual as well (a sure sign it was winter) there was still _**no**_snow. Something that was greatly unnerving Dan.

"Published writer." Alison's pride was palpable throughout the room and Dan tried to accept the compliment, but all he could feel was annoyance at having to put up a facade of a united family when all he wanted to do was curl up on the couch with a hot drink and watch 'Miracle on 34th St.' with Jenny like they used to.

Jenny smiled softly at her brother sensing his displeasure. Shrugging her shoulders she continued to add random ornaments to the tree enjoying the way her mother's nose crinkled with irritation as she placed them in a disorganized unsightly manner. "You're friends _by your choice_ with your dream girl and you're story in 'The New Yorker'..." Jenny paused dramatically waiting for Dan's eyebrow raise - a telltale sign that he was tired of waiting. Sighing in false hardship she allowed a smirk to flit across her features knowing he'd catch it no matter how much she tried to hide it. "Maybe you should just die now."

"It's true... I may have peaked." Dan chuckled at the reality of that situation, when entering St. Judes he'd survived years of being the outcast by knowing that the majority of his classmates would peak in high school and then have to rely on their ancestry to get them whatever they needed. He never thought he'd find himself in the situation he was currently. Thinking back on his time with Blair, he knew the one thing he wanted more than snow was for their relationship to become public, after all they've been through he was certain they could handle that uneasy speed bump, especially with Eric and Dorota by their side. As his mind continued running through the various outcomes he'd allotted for each scenario, he drifted to the mail pile, shedding his overcoat on the way and leaving his bags on the couch. His fingers instinctually unsealed the envelope taking the time to ensure it didn't rip. His eyes scanned over their downstairs neighbour's familiar loopy scrawl. He couldn't hide his smirk as he read the words aloud, the simplicity perfectly fitting their owner. "This one's from the Smiths: Season's Greetings. It's very original."

Jenny smiled as she thought of the middle-aged couple downstairs, with their two sons both of which were sporting very nondescript haircuts and names. Easily fading into the background of Brooklyn and living up to the surprising anonymity that accompanied the name Smith. "Their name's Smith, they don't have to be original."

"This one is from, uh, Alex." Dan paused momentarily as he recognised the name and the relaxed penmanship that was stuck in his mind from his summer in the man's house. Seeing a chance for this horrible night to end, he continued full speed ahead ignoring his mother's cry of 'what?'. "Alison, meet me on the 24th..." Trailing of he allowed everyone else to fill in the blank.

Jenny watched as her mother turned imperceptibly fast as she willed her son to stop. "No, Dan..." The fear in Alison's voice had a smile lining Jenny's face, she'd never figure she'd be one to revel in her mother's pain but Jenny had already decided that Christmas from two years ago was going to be her memory of the last Christmas with the complete Humphrey's. Honestly last year hadn't been that great either with Dan half a world away, Jenny had been left to fend for herself against Rufus' seasonal joy and living in her bubble of ignorance, she figured that Christmas would simply be filed away as not a great one, instead of the start of a string of bad Humphrey Christmases.

"And that's not a Christmas card." Mumbling to himself, Dan allowed himself to feel a small amount his guilt and remorse as he watched his father's face contort in a mix of resignation, anger and sadness. But he swiftly pushed that aside as he saw the fear on his mother's face as fear of her perfectly crafted affair falling away.

Rufus stared at Alison in disgust unsure about what to do with the situation. Reacting on impulse alone he pried the letter from Dan's hand before moving slightly as he and Alison continued in what appeared to be their millionth hushed argument. "Why is he writing to you? Sending cards to the house, asking you to see you?" Rufus fired question after question at his soon to be ex-wife hoping to unveil some real emotion that would finally get her to own up to everything she'd done. He didn't bother asking _how _Alex knew their address as he still vividly remembered the calls made to the house from Alison's biggest supporter offering her a chance to paint in Paris. He remembered having the man over for dinner once when the kids and Alison were out, hoping to figure out the details and surprise his wife with her dream getaway which would hopefully further inspire her artistic drive and rekindle the spark in their relationship that had been long since snuffed out.

"I don't know." Alison's voice was soft as she continued to try and come to terms with her world shifting once again. While she was aware they all knew about her affair, it had been a relatively unspoken but now her carefully crafted lines were crashing around her.

Dan locked eyes with Jenny and saw the plea in her eyes, he knew that though she wanted nothing more than this night to end she was not in the mood for another fight between their parents and quite frankly neither was he. Clearing his throat he waited for the whispering to pause momentarily and jumped right in. "You guys we're... we're still here. We can hear you." Jenny shifted over to her brother taking comfort in him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he stared their parents down in a way she was ashamed to say she'd never have the confidence to do.

"Rufus, I'm here now with my family, let's not do this." Alison's plea was directed to her husband though she never took her eyes off her children and thereby catching the exhausted sigh that left her daughter's lips.

Humming loudly Rufus pinched the bridge of his nose momentarily before he made a dramatic turn, clasping his hands together in false merriment. "Let's all rewind and just pretend this never happened. This is not gonna ruin our Christmas."

Jenny groaned into Dan's shoulder as she contemplated how far they would have to go tonight to keep up an image that she was positive none of them truly wanted. But it appeared like everything in their family they would persevere in attempted blissful ignorance, ringing in the holiday with snide comments and glares, egg nog and judgmental remarks. "I'll go get the boardgames."


	24. Roman Holiday Part 2

_**A/N - Hey my loyal readers and reviewers, this is the new chapter. If you get alerts about new chapters just be aware that this is the only new one and that the other alerts are just chapters being split up so that they are easier to read. I'm not editing any of the earlier chapters, I might do that eventually so that the story flows more easily but that is nowhere near the top on my list of things to do. Also I'm thinking of perhaps starting a recap at the start of each chapter for any major arcs carried through and perhaps a brief reminder of any extra characters that will appear in the chapter. If I do that will hopefully start next chapter and I would be grateful to get any of your opinions on that. Anyway on with the story…**_

_**~ Gabz**_

_**The Humphrey Loft, New York**_

_**24th December 2007**_

Dan smiled slightly as the sun warmed his face reminding him of what the day brought. After hours of Christmas traditions that were now official spoiled forever, Dan and Jenny had both called it a night, claiming they were exhausted from the festivities. Their parents in the middle of their umpteenth argument of the night had neither noticed nor cared as their children slinked back into their rooms, determined to cancel out the sounds of arguing with the most cheerful Christmas songs they could get their hands on. Hoping Blair had had better luck with her family, Dan sent her a quick text wishing her a Merry Christmas Eve and telling her that he and Jenny would see her soon.

Rolling out of bed, his feet hit the chilled floor with a bang and he grimaced as the cold wood continued to suck the remaining heat from his body. Pulling on a pair of socks he trudged to the roller door pulling it slightly up revealing a sleeping Jenny. Her small body was curled in on itself in the fetal position - something she only did when extremely stressed - and suddenly he was extremely grateful that he was able to sneak her out. Sparing a glance at the clock he winced slightly at the glaring numbers, that somehow came across as outraged that anyone needed to know the time at five thirty-seven in the morning.

Jenny's hair was splayed around her head - it's disarray the only evidence of her fitful attempt at sleep. Sitting down on her bed with uncharacteristic softness, Dan shook her shoulder slightly attempting to rouse her from her dreams. Though he loathed to rob her of chance at peaceful slumber, Dan was more determined to drag her out to enjoy Christmas the way it should be. "Jenny, come on." He watched as her eyes flickered open and he smiled momentarily before he could catch himself. Jenny though unaware of what was happening, knew that it was early and Dan was responsible for interrupting her dream. Growling in warning she attempted to turn over only to feel his hand clasp down on her shoulder holding her in place.

"Daaannnnn..." Jenny scowled as the light continued to pierce through her closed lids. Blindly reaching up she grinned in triumph hearing him grunt as her fist connected with his stomach. Expecting him to give up she smiled and buried herself further into the blankets.

Dan watched as Jenny bolted up in shock as the cool wind whipped her skin. He knew it was mean and it was truly his last plan of action but he'd been trying to wake her for a good fifteen minutes and nothing else had worked. And he was more than willing to take Jenny's wrath then that of the Waldorf women. "Get up we're going skating."

Jenny hissed as the wind wrapped around her, helping draw her out of her bed taunting her with the fact that it was too late, that her sheets were already cold and wouldn't provide her any comfort. She was unsure what to make of Dan's comment, but given that she had been begging him to take her every Christmas since she was nine, she wasn't about to question his sudden generosity. Her fingers trailed over the worn wood of her dresser as she opened up the draw pulling out her woolen stockings hoping they would be able to keep the cold of the ice out anticipating the number of times she would fall on her butt.

Grabbing a skintight cotton undershirt and tugging it over her head she smiled as the soft material clung to her skin. Eyeing the small tear in her favourite sweater-dress she decided it was worth wearing even if for the last time, after all she was finally getting to go ice-skating and that was something she wanted to cherish. Turning around in the mirror on the back of her door, she was finally pleased with her appearance, her hands balling at the side as she attempted to keep them warm.

Dan cleared his throat after watching Jenny twirl a few more times, he knew the minute he told her they had to leave, she would scrunch her nose in annoyance and begrudgingly pull out her puffy pink snow jumper that she'd gotten from the thrift store a few Christmases ago when the temperature had dropped to unforeseeable levels. Watching her eye her closet in trepidation he smiled slightly and pulled his hand from behind his back producing a card.

Jenny felt her brow furrow as she looked over the card in Dan's hand, she wasn't sure what to make of the gesture. Hesitantly picking it up her eyes scanned over the writing, somehow finding the words 'Merry Christmas' among the scribble. "One day early won't make that much of a difference." His words had her looking around their rooms hoping to uncover the gift. Dan chuckled again and produced a gorgeous blue button up coat from behind his back.

Slipping the coat onto her shoulders, Jenny smiled at how thoughtful Dan's gift was and momentarily felt bad for getting him a new fountain pen.

Dan quickly pulled her towards his window and stepped down onto the fire escape. Jenny grabbed the two bags by the ledge and passed them through knowing it would be just like Dan to forget the basic things they needed. Once the bags were in his hands, she stepped through the window easily, her flat boots not making a sound on the metal, something they were both immensely grateful for. Rushing down the street they turned into the nearest subway and straight onto the arriving train.

Jenny smiled in wonder as she took in the variety of people all ready to go at 6 am on Christmas Eve. Her eyes travelled over a poor woman juggling her new born and what appeared to be her last minute Christmas list. There was a family rugged up warmly with a pair of ice-skates hanging off each of their shoulders. The little girls had their hair done in intricately braided buns, their gloved hands clasping each other as looks of absolute wonder displayed on their young faces, giddy with excitement despite the early hour. She noticed a business man on his phone, his suit peaking out underneath his overcoat and though she knew that any other day he'd be completely involved in his phone call, she couldn't help the pang of sympathy that went through her as he watched the family with barely hidden regret and longing tinging his features. She watched as the stops flew by, people slowly filling the carriage each with their own unique story that helped her focus on the bigger picture as opposed to the miserable situation at her own home.

Stepping out into the fresh air, Dan was pleased to see that it had warmed a little since they had initially ventured out. It wasn't a huge amount but it was enough to significantly brighten his outcome on today's activities. Pulling Jenny into a nearby cafe, Dan stepped up to the counter, brightly greeting a scowling worker, who only glared in response but rung up the three hot chocolates anyway. Dan ignored the questioning glance Jenny threw his way instead choosing to move over to the pick up counter and began gathering various toppings.

His greeting was finally returned by a cheerful Mel - the twenty something student who was constantly giving Blair and himself updates on how law school was going. Dan had been amazed when he'd learnt that Mel had three jobs on top of school and that though she was on a scholarship, she'd decided that taking shifts that no one else wanted - such as Christmas Eve morning - was a way to make good money quickly, money that was going to get her through the rest of her degree and help her stand on her own when the scholarship ended. Chatting quietly to Mel, Dan kept an eye on Jenny smiling warmly when he saw her touch the soft material of the coat gingerly obviously still not quite convinced it was hers.

"So where's B?" Mel was quite curious as to why her favourite customers weren't together. It wasn't the first time she'd seen either of them in here this early but it was the longest she'd seen one without the other. She watched as Dan smiled joyously, though they were so much younger than her and most would simply claim that what teenagers generally shared wasn't love per-say but something that fell just shy of it, they didn't know that Dan and Blair weren't most teenagers and that they shared something much greater than ordinary love. Rather they were two people who had such an amazing capacity to love not just each other, but important people in their lives as well.

Mel could admit she had selfish reasons for inquiring as to where Blair was, so far the majority of Mel's savings had come from Blair's ridiculously generous tips. Mel had joked one day that she might as well just come to work for Blair and save themselves the trouble of disguising what the money was payment for. Blair had sat up straight at the idea and the spark in her eyes had Mel looking at Dan in help. Instead he just chuckled, sat back and watched as Mel tried to weasel her way out of the offer. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate it, but she'd seen Blair when she was in command mode and Mel was quite content to remain her friend who was given ridiculous tips, instead of most likely ending up in jail for murder after finally snapping and murdering her boss.

Dan winced as Mel punched him hard before presenting him with the hot chocolates. He shook his head figuring she was probably still not over him hanging her out to dry with Blair a few weeks ago.

"Thanks." His voice was a mix of honesty and sarcasm as he accepted the beverages and the punch with some grace. Jenny appeared out of nowhere securing her drink before Dan littered it with marshmallows and sprinkles. Shooing her out of the way, Dan finished organizing the drink just as Blair would like it, matching his to it so if one of them got destroyed on the walk he wouldn't have to face Blair empty handed.

"Good choice." Mel nodded at the drinks knowing what he was doing before she smiled at him. "If you guys get a chance, stop by tomorrow. Lunch will be on me." Dan agreed happily, knowing Blair needed someone to rant about her various problems that only females seemed to get, problems which they'd all knew from experience Dan would give the wrong advice about. Besides regardless of how much Mel enjoyed working on holidays he was not about to let her spend Christmas completely alone. Leaning forward he pressed a quick kiss to her check wishing her a Merry Christmas before following Jenny out onto the sidewalk the bell over the door announcing their departure.

Dan's brow furrowed as he exhaled, his breath was visible in front of him, yet as he looked to the sky it was a grey blue that showed no signs of snow anytime soon. Releasing a dejected sigh he nudged Jenny through the Central Park gate, watching her go ahead. Closing his eyes momentarily he took a moment to listen to the sounds of the city. The background noise others either hated or took for granted Dan relished in as it reminded him of how much bigger the world was. How many stories and lives that he'd never hear or touch, there was so much the world had to offer if one was willing to listen and that's what he hoped to do.

Jenny raced ahead of Dan, her feet walking the path she had memorised in her mind every winter since she was nine. Her fingers gently tapped on the steaming cup, excitement vibrating from every pore in her body. Gripping her coat tighter with her free hand she took a moment to try and control her overwhelming exhilaration. She could hear the tell tale signs of skates slashing into the ice, even with the sheer volume of noise heading their way she could hear it. Stepping across the path she shot Dan a look about to reprimand him for not hurrying when she noticed the calm expression that had settled over his features, something she hadn't seen much of in the last few days. Rocking on the heels of her feet she waited with baited breath as Dan turned the corner, meeting her eyes and picking up his speed the serene look still in place.

Slowly the rink came in to view and Dan couldn't help but notice the magical air surrounding it. Dan leaned against the railing surrounding the rink, knowing Blair would arrive momentarily. "Merry Christmas Jen." Jenny's smile was filled with such a childlike joy that he knew he'd done the right thing. Her gloved hands flexed around the railing and she looked to Dan inquiringly as if wondering what else they were waiting for.

"Who else is-" Jenny's mouth dropped open, her words cutting off as she noticed Blair and a man she recognized as Blair's father rounding the bend, her arm tucked into the crook of his elbow, looking up at him with utter adoration. Turning back to look at Dan she followed his line of sight, trying to contain her stutter of surprise as she noticed his eyes were right were hers had left off. Brushing her coat down, Jenny turned back to the ice hoping against all hope that Blair was just here for a walk through the park and not notice her. It wasn't that she had a problem with Blair at all, it's just that sometimes it was hard enough to reconcile the Blair she saw with Eric to the Blair she saw as Queen B, and a third side - who Blair was like with her father - was something she was not sure she'd be able to handle.

"Humphrey!" Blair's happy call, had the desired affect and she watched as Dan stopped staring and instead smiled warmly in her direction, extending the still somewhat warm hot chocolate. Blair walked closer towards the pair, dragging her father with her. "Dan, Jenny, Merry Christmas." Blair hugged the blonde girl quickly, noticing her already awkward stance and not wanting to cause her anymore discomfort but unable to keep her happiness to herself as she reveled in the fact that she had her father back, sure the fact that he'd brought Roman with him wasn't an option she would have liked but it was certainly something she was determined to look past. Sidestepping over to Dan, Blair wrapped her hand around the cup, grateful for the sprinkles she could see littering the cream. Pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, Blair took a moment to revel in his comforting presence before stepping back and introducing Jenny to her father.

"Ah, yes Alison's daughter. With quite an artistic talent of your own I see. The portrait you gave Blair for her birthday is extravagant." Jenny blushed slightly as she sipped the last of her drink, moving forward from the railing she extended her hand forward but was swept up in a big hug that reminded her of the bear hugs Rufus gave her when she was younger. Jenny relaxed in his warm embrace, smiling slightly at Blair before Harold released her.

"Roman, it is going to be so dull for you to sit and watch them skate." Eleanor's cheery voice flittered over to Blair's ears and she fought the urge to glare at her mother. She moved slightly further into Dan's side, sighing in relief when his arm moved around her to rest on her hip, squeezing slightly in support.

Jenny furrowed her eyebrows when Blair simply chewed on her lip seeming unwilling to say anything to rock the boat. That was not the Blair she knew at all.

Roman looked at Blair hesitantly before realising that as much as he wanted them to get along he couldn't keep letting a teenage girl dictate his vacation. While he was willing to stay home and not have to face Eleanor - because despite popular belief he was aware of what he had done and that he technically counted as a home wrecker - Harold had dragged him along hoping like the eternal optimist he was that they would all be able to get along come Christmas Day. Tapping his foot slightly he looked once over at the ice and made his decision, he felt the crosswords that he had planned on doing grow heavier in his hand but he pushed that aside, choosing to try and embrace this place that Harold and Blair obviously loved. "Why don't I join you at the rink? It looks fun."

"Wonderful!" Harold smiled brightly seeing his plan to bring them all together was finally working, clasping his hands together. He looked at the group realising Dan and Jenny had yet to get skates and this would be the perfect opportunity for him to get to know Jenny better while Eleanor meets Dan again, this time sober - despite her attempts at subtlety they all knew what was in the tea anyway. "Roman, Jenny why don't you come with me and we'll get the skates sorted. Do you know your brother's shoe size?"

Jenny nodded, glancing back at Dan who waved her on her way as the trio departed towards the cottage which held the skate hire at this time of the year. "So Jenny, tell us more about you."

Blair shook her head in amazement as her father left her and Dan standing next to Eleanor who seemed somewhat confused as to who the boy beside them was. "Nice to meet you Ms Waldorf. I'm Dan Humphrey."

Eleanor nodded slightly, slipping her palm into Dan's outstretched hand. "Jenny's brother?" She heard Dan hum in agreement but she was too busy looking him over trying to figure out why he looked so familiar and why it seemed like they had already been introduced.

Blair seeing her mother was looking at Dan the way she looked over her designs - critical and trying to pinpoint any sense of familiarity - stepped forward drawing her mother's attention. Gesturing her towards the gate, Blair smiled and quietly reminded her mother of her meeting with Victoria's Secret. She watched as her mother's eyes widen amazed that the meeting had slipped her mind.

"It was nice to meet you Dan, sorry for leaving so quickly but I have a meeting for work." Eleanor cocked her head to the side even as she bid him farewell in an attempt to uncover what her brain was trying to tell her about him. He smiled warmly at her and Eleanor looked at Blair noticing the open way she held herself in his presence, while Eleanor was grateful that someone was able to draw her daughter out of her shell it was unnerving that it was a boy she had never met before.

"You too. Good luck with your meeting, hope it all goes well." Dan watched as Eleanor's eyebrows knitted in a similar way to Blair's, apparently unwilling to take his words at face value but she nodded anyway and gave Blair's arm a squeeze before she turned back towards the gates.

Dan wrapped his arm around Blair's shoulder pressing a kiss to her hair. "She means well." Blair sighed at Dan's words shifting further into his side relishing in his extra warmth, as while it may not be snowing but it was definitely cold out. Frowning at the cup in disappointment Dan realised it was empty and tossed it into the bin.

His words continued to run through Blair's mind as she thought back to her mother's reaction last night and figured it might be for the best that she wasn't staying with them. "I know." Blair's words were quiet and Dan tightened his hold on her, turning them out to look at the ice. "Can you even skate?" Blair's words were laced with a teasing tone and Dan nudged her boot slightly with his foot as he replied.

"We'll just have to see wont we." Even as the confident words left his mouth, he peered out at the rink and saw his death. Feeling Blair shaking slightly against him he realised she was laughing at his very serious fear, scowling in response he continued watching the kids fly around the rink wondering how it was that he'd formed such a deep fear of ice.

Blair sensed the change in Dan and looked up at him unable to keep a chuckle from escaping her as she noticed him sulking. Pressing her lips to his cheek she apologized, curling her now empty hands around his bicep. "Thank you for the drink." As Dan shrugged noncommittally his mind obviously elsewhere she realised just how large his fear was. "You'll be fine, I won't let anything happen to you."

As her minty breath caressed his check and her soft gloved hand gripped his arm a little tighter he felt some of the tension leave his body knowing that not only would she never let anything happen to him but this was one of her favourite things to do at Christmas and if he hoped for any future with her, he better get used to the idea of ice rinks.

Dan noticed Jenny rushing over to them, her hand gripping a pair of skates as she excitedly held the other pair out to him. Blair watched as both the Humphrey's looked at the ground and shrugged before preparing to sit down on the cold mush. Curling a hand around each of their arms she forcefully pulled them over to a bench and pushed them down, fixing them with a pointed look. Placing herself between them she smiled happily before setting about getting her own skates on.

Noticing her father and Roman rapidly approaching and not in the mood to deal with her father's obsession with pushing Blair and Roman on each other she pulled her skates on and quickly helped Dan with his, slapping his hands away as he tried to take the laces back from her. Shooting a look in Jenny's direction, she noticed the blonde already had her skates up and was unsteadily wobbling over to one of the entrances. Grabbing Dan's hand in hers she pulled him forward imploring him to just stay a little ahead of the adults.

Understanding her plea, Dan pushed his fear to the back of his mind and focused on the beautiful brunette gripping his hand. Everything was going according to plan until he saw the gleam of the ice through the break in the wall. His anxiety came back with a vengeance and heard his breathing becoming increasingly shallow.

Blair furrowed her eyebrows when she heard Dan wheezing before she realised what was happening. Letting go of his arm she quickly moved onto the ice determined to show him there was nothing to worry about. Unfortunately in her haste, she failed to see the little boy coming up beside her before it was too late. Blair eyes closed in anticipation of the hard impact of the ice and she let out a squeal of surprise when she felt a hand close around her arm and hold her up. Slowly blinking her eyes she looked up into Dan's fear filled eyes and noticed his white knuckled grasp on the railing - apparently determined to keep them standing.

Dan watched as Blair straightened out and gripped onto the railing beside him. He looked down surprised to find himself on the ice. It had been instinct to help Blair and he scowled at the little boy who'd continued skating round the rink laughing hysterically. Shuffling slightly to the side he checked his balance, taking a deep breath before moving off the wall to stand on his skates.

"See, it's not so bad." Blair mimicked Dan's movements as she reacquainted herself with the rink. She laughed quietly as Dan's eyebrows rose in surprise as he began to skate around his section of the rink. Shaking her head in amusement she wondered if he'd ever actually considered stepping onto an ice rink to face his fears. If the earlier event was anything to go by, he had not.

A few hours had passed and Blair watched as Dan skated around the rink easily. Pulling out her phone she took a quick picture, laughing at the live show she was privy to - Dan would do a twirl or something and then the six little girls trailing him like he was their mother duck would mimic him, it was absolutely priceless.

"You can do it!" Blair could hear her father's enthusiastic cry from across the rink. She watched as poor Ramon tried to humour her father for the umpteenth time and not fall flat on his face. Stifling her laugh, she glanced back towards Dan before Jenny noticing not too far away shamelessly flirting with Cameron who'd shown up twenty minutes after they had arrived, his presence immediately putting Jenny at ease.

In her perusal Blair failed to notice the pleading look Ramon shot her before Harold steered them around another imaginary corner - they had yet to leave the middle of the ice and as such Roman still hadn't approached a real corner. Harold claimed that having the edge nearby would interfere with his training, he'd be too dependent upon it.

Harold held Roman's arm trying to straighten him up as they attempted to skate around the rink. Holiday music was playing cheerfully from the speakers above the cafe Roman could see nestled beside the cottage where they'd hired their skates. Glancing at their bags he saw the folded outline of The Times. He could feel the pen in his pocket burning his skin in frustration that it had yet to be used causing Roman to silently wish he'd never agreed to Harold's suggestion. Instead of flailing around like a mad man he could of been finishing his crossword. He could taste the coffee that he should have been sipping at yet here he was using his partner as a guide as he miserably tried to skate. He heard a quiet protest leave his own lips before it was overshadowed by Harold's booming cheer.

"You can do it! Look at all those children... they are skating around effortlessly." Scowling in the direction Harold was pointing Roman watched as a small bunch of children were easily mimicking Daniel's movement. Sighing in annoyance he cursed his parents for never teaching him what should have been a rudimentary skill.

"Come on, they've got a much shorter way to fall!" Harold laughed as Roman's mumbled counter reached his ears.

Looking up from his hopeless skating buddy he caught sight if Blair and called in her direction hoping to draw her out of the bubble she put around herself for everyone except Dan. "Blair! Will you help us here? We need you!" He couldn't hear her reply but noticed her shrug her shoulders. Taking that as an agreement, Harold gave Roman a push in his daughter's direction. "Ready? Now got to Blair. You can do it!" Cheering Harold ignored Roman's first few stumbles instead focusing on the fact that he was already halfway there and had yet to fall over.

Roman called out to Blair, hoping to encourage her to somehow stop this torture. "Blair! Come give us a lesson!" Unfortunately Blair seemed to be willing to put on a brave face for her father because as Roman drew closer, he noticed her eyes widening slightly before she moved to actually give him a hand. His eyes noticed that her left foot was slightly in front of her right. He had mere seconds to make his choice and as he looked down at the hard ice with a wince. As Blair prepared to latch onto him, Roman made sure he got caught on her skate needing his fall to be believable enough that Harold would let him sit out.

Blair blinked in shock as she watched Roman go down in what felt like slow motion. Moving to help him, her hands were simply too slow and all she grasped at was air. Growling in annoyance, she watched as her father urgently skated over, bending down beside him checking his partner over. As if it wasn't bad enough that Roman was here, now her father was going to be at his beck and call as poor little Roman couldn't get a boo boo without it needing to be checked over.

"Bravo, Roman." In the midst of all the drama, Harold figured Roman needed at least a congrats for his effort before he gave up all hope. "Pauvre Ramon." Harold watched as Blair helped him pick Roman up off the ice, his hair a mess of curls as he tried to flatten it back. "Ca va?" When Roman simply looked at Blair and didn't respond, Harold checked his head over once again for any bumps or cuts he may have missed, risking a chance he looked over the ice pleased when he saw no reddish substance. Waving a hand in Roman's face, Harold waited until he had the other man's attention and then continued again. "Are you alright?"

Roman smiled warmly at his partner, shrugging off his injury that hurt more than he expected it to. "I'm so clumsy. My foot got caught behind her skate." Harold nodded concerned before continuing to examine him ignorant to Blair's deepening frown.

Blair made a sound of condolence, secretly taking pleasure out of each wince Roman made. "Here let me help you." Tightening her grip on his arm, Blair pulled Roman forward ignoring his limping and trying to understand how her fun skate filled morning had turned into this mess that - if her father got his way - was about to be headed to the hospital.

_**Waldorf Penthouse, New York**_

_**24th December 2007**_

Dan, Blair and Eleanor arrive at Penthouse. Jenny and Cameron stayed at rink before heading off to Maritza's.

Blair stormed into the lift, her mood caught between embarrassment, frustration, anticipation and exhilaration. "I can not believe that daddy decided to stay with Roman Instead of having tea at the Carlyle with me!" Blair twirled around to face her mother waiting for Eleanor and Dan to follow. Dan swiftly moved behind the two knowing this was a conversation he did not want to get involved in. "The ER doctor said he would make a full recovery. Everything is ruined." Blair sighed in exasperation as she tried to understand the enthrall Roman had over her father to the point that a little injury would have him dropping everything even the chance to spend quality time with his daughter for the first time in nearly a year and instead play nurse with a bedridden Frenchman.

Eleanor rolled her eyes at her daughter's dramatics, her eyes catching the pretty purple wreath decorating the small wooden lift before drifting over to Dan who had unconsciously placed a hand on Blair's wrist, the small seemingly unnoticed - by both parties - gesture had Blair's stance deflating somewhat. Even so she moved forward determined to get both Blair and herself past this little hiccup of Roman in their holiday plans, with as little drama as possible. Something which had been proven hard for the Waldorf women in the past.

Dan understood that Blair was an emotional mess at the moment. Between ending up in the E.R. with her distressed father and a grumpy Roman, before she subtly got her own check up, receiving the all clear with no signs of any ulcers left. To having tea with Eleanor who was so excited over her designs she was oblivious to the growing tension and anticipation between the two teens. However just because he understood that, it didn't mean he wanted to deal with Blair in this state. He momentarily wished he'd elected to stay with Jenny and Cameron who were no doubt, comfortably tucked away in a booth at Maritza's enjoying whatever they woman made today.

"Why would you say that? The three of us had a marvelous time." In the small time she'd been in the presence of the young man, she grown quite fond of him, especially the way he could read Blair's moods before they even got the full chance to manifest themselves, thereby saving them all a lot of trouble.

Blair scowled as she waited impatiently for the doors to open again. "I'm sorry, mother, it's just not the same. I don't understand how that French fox stole my father and your husband and always seems to come of like a… an innocent lamb." While not completely happy with the analogy especially given the fact that she knew Roman barely deserved even a third of the hassle she gave him, it went completely against her nature to say anything against her father. Years of conditioning during which she always took her father's side against her mother was now working against her, making her unable to stay mad at her father. Instead choosing to lash out at his partner.

Eleanor shook her head, trying to placate her daughter and give herself somewhat of a break as she too felt the unfairness of the knowledge that Harold would of left her in a heartbeat to spend time with Blair if their daughter had asked but he wouldn't leave his new partner. So without really thinking through the consequences, Eleanor began to speak. "Roman was not always so innocent, you know."

Blair's ears perked up as she tilted her head to focus on her mother, she rolled her eyes as Dan sighed and rested a hand on his forehead in exasperation. He knew there was no point stopping her now and the easiest thing to do would be to go along and try to control the damage. "Really? What's his story?"

"Oh, when I first met him he was going out this model named Freddy. And Freddy was a horrible scoundrel." Eleanor's choice of words gave the whole story an element of scandalous intrigue, piquing even Dan's interest.

"Roman would actually be into somebody like that?" Blair's question had Eleanor laughing in amusement as she thought of the love struck fool she'd first met. Blair raised an eyebrow as she wondered just how different Roman must have been to cause this kind of reaction.

Eleanor stepped out of the elevator as it finally opened, revealing in the warmth pulsating through the penthouse, ridding her of any left over chills. "Into him? He was absolutely infatuated with him. Freddy had him under some kind of spell. I was the one who got him to break out of it and turn his life around." Eleanor shook her head, to clear her thoughts, while she hadn't thought twice about removing Roman from that train wreck of a relationship she had to briefly consider how it was possible for her to have drawn the short straw. Pausing briefly she waited until she had Blair's full attention, needing her to hear the seriousness to her statement as no matter how much pain Harold's decision had inadvertently caused her, Eleanor still loved her husband and would never wish the self-doubt she had felt herself on him. "Don't mention Freddy to your father: It is a sore sentiment."

"Okay." Blair nodded slowly trying to figure out the best way to weasel the information out of her mother. Tossing that idea aside she went ahead with her characteristically Blair Waldorf bluntness. "What was Freddy's last name?"

Eleanor scrunched her face up trying to recall the man's name. Turning away from her daughter she headed upstairs muttering his surname quietly, trying to get it right and therefore missing the victorious grin that bloomed across Blair's face.

Blair spun on her heel, clasping Dan's hand in her own determined to get her plan rolling sooner than later. "Blair it's Christmas can't you just let this one go." Dan knew the words weren't the right thing to say the second they left his lips. Blair jumped away from him as if burned, her eyes boring into his, imploring him to see why she was doing this.

"Exactly, it's _Christmas_ and I was supposed to be spending it with _my _father. But instead he's wrapped around Roman's little finger like it's his duty to be there." Blair watched as Dan's eyes softened, she could tell he was not thrilled at his part in this but she could only hope he saw how much she needed him with her. "So?"

Resting his head in his palm, Dan rubbed his temples knowing this was undeniably going to unravel in Blair's face and she would need him then more than anything. "Fine. Just no details, I need plausible deniability."

_**Cafe in Brooklyn, New York**_

_**24th December 2007**_

Dan sighed as he flicked through an old issue of the New Yorker, he still couldn't believe Vanessa had submitted him. Though he figured there had to have been some kind of rule broken if ones work is submitted without their consent. He glanced over at his friend who was currently kissing her fair-haired boyfriend goodbye before he embarked on his journey to Monaco to try and pull his Chuck Bass out of whatever funk had sent him running from the city.

Nate had already been seated at the cafe when Dan arrived, following the other boy's eyesight he had shaken his head at the love struck look plastered across Nate's face. As his eyes followed Vanessa's every move. Striking up a conversation had been easy strange as it appeared it seemed that they had formed a strange kind of almost friendship since the dance lessons, so they spoke for a while but was keeping Nate's attention when Vanessa was near was nearly impossible. In the end Dan had simply pulled out his old copies of the New Yorker content to leave the boy with his watching. About five minutes prior to the love-fest he was now witnessing Dan had gotten a text from Serena saying she was on her way and Nate had bolted upright faster than you could say 'Van der Woodsen' and headed off to say goodbye to Vanessa.

Seeing a flash of blonde outside Dan coughed and the two broke apart before ushering Nate out the back door as Serena walked in the front. Waltzing over she nodded in Vanessa's direction before sitting down stiffly across from Dan. "Hey! What's in the bag?"

Both her and Vanessa were attempting to look past Dan's nonchalance at the fact that he had let _Blair_ read his stories but that didn't mean everything was forgiven. However Serena was determined to beat Vanessa and get Dan the best present she could. "Perfection." Pausing dramatically, Serena pulled a square box out of the bag placing in front of Dan, basically vibrating in anticipation as she began speaking. "Look, I know it's not Christmas yet but open it, please. I can't wait, I'm too excited!" Her eyes narrowed in preparation for the big reveal, she was determined to catch Dan's true feelings even if he did his best to hide it.

"Oh my…" Dan hesitated briefly before allowing his fingers to begin undoing the bright yellow ribbon. He couldn't help but smile as he realised he didn't expect any other colour to be chosen by Serena. Yellow was everything she tried to portray herself as - bright, bubbly and full of vibrance and except for her really really bad judgment on most occasions that was what she was.

Finally opening the box, he allowed his face to show only surprise as he took in the expensive watch. Inwardly he was trying to decipher Serena's goal behind the gift. There was no denying that it was beautiful but there was a reason he never wore a watch, he found he was one of the few people who didn't want to constantly know what the time was as one would never know when inspiration would strike. He also wasn't fond of knowing what the time was when he'd rather be lost in everything that was Blair and not be reminded of the real world.

Serena frowned as his less than pleasing reaction, as far as she could tell all he was feeling was shock at the present and no matter how much she tried she was unable to determine where the shock stemmed from. Biting her lip in annoyance, Serena released a puff of air before she began speaking. "I noticed the other day that you don't wear a watch and then it occurred to me it's because you don't have a watch and you're gonna need one to be punctual for all your meetings with editors and publishers… now that you're a fancy…" pausing she glanced down at the pages of the New Yorker and a smirk crossed her face at the fact that perhaps Dan Humphrey was as shallow as the rest of them in terms of obsessively celebrating their praises. "… and apparently self-important writer." She sighed as Dan let a frown slip through his carefully created facade. "You don't like it."

When Dan didn't protest she felt her eyes water slightly, shopping for presents was her go to skill on the rare occasions she felt worthless. She'd come to accept the fact that she'd never be able to buy the right present for Blair but she'd still held out hope that maybe she would of been able to get Dan's present right. "You want the brown band?" Serena's question came out softer than she'd intended as she was fairly certain it wasn't the band that was causing Dan's hesitance.

"No, no, no! I love the band, I love the whole thing…" Dan trailed off not completely sure how to make Serena understand that her gift just didn't go with either of his styles. Not Blair's spoiled Dan style and especially not his Dan Humphrey from Brooklyn style. "It's just… it's the most amazing watch I've ever seen" Dan watched as Serena's brow puckered in confusion.

He couldn't help but remember their 'date' when she'd ended up paying - well actually Lily had - and she'd acted like it was no big deal. He was in no way ashamed of his background, or his father's level of income. Actually it was quite the contrary he was grateful that he hadn't grown up in a world were all he had to do was snap his fingers and whatever he wanted he had. Instead he'd learnt the value of money, a lesson he assumed many of the kids growing up in this world didn't understand. All in all it was rather ironic as with the exception of the 'Old Money' it was generally only a generation or two out where the businessman had grown up in worse situations than Dan had and proceeded to build their empires from the ground up, generally with ridiculous amounts of savings stemming from the fact that they never wanted to be in the position they were before. Such an important lesson, that was somehow lost in the generations later on. "… but I can't accept this."

"_What?_" Serena cocked her head to the side as her brain processed what it was being told. It was bad enough he didn't like the present but she wasn't going to be able to deal with the humiliation of him returning it. "Oh, yes you can! Look, it's more of a gift to me because I had so much fun picking it out for you. You have to." Closing the box and pushing it in his direction, she smiled in triumph when he conceded and left the box on the edge of the table.

Dan shook his head knowing there was no point trying to convince Serena of the reasons why he couldn't accept the gift. Unfortunately he realised that by accepting it, it was now his duty to find her a gift, hopefully one that didn't cost anything but was still appropriately thoughtful. Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket he knew it was Blair's 'friendly' reminder to hurry up and get a move on as she didn't have all day.

Pulling his laptop from his bag, Dan turned to Serena and smiled hoping she'd be willing to help him since he accepted the present. "I need a favor."

Serena laughed at Dan's bluntness. "No need to sugarcoat it." Sometimes she couldn't help but notice how much of Blair she could see in Dan. She wondered if they noticed or if they were simply too busy fighting to see their similarities. Once the thought formed in her mind she couldn't help but feel a sense of resentment as she realized that if their earlier interaction was anything to go by Blair and Dan fought a lot less than the rest of them believed. Pushing those feelings aside she focused on Dan and the favor he needed.

"You modeled when you were little right?" Serena nodded not really sure where Dan was going with this. "I really need to find someone, so could you try logging on. It's kind of a time sensitive issue." Dan looked up at Serena pleadingly, hoping she wouldn't ask too many questions.

He watched as she moved the computer into her line of sight and her fingers moved across the keys, pausing momentarily as she tried to remember the password her twelve year old self thought up. Needless to say she blushed bright red when she realized it was 'Natie'. The screen flicked through to the necessary information Dan would need to search for any model he needed.

"Thanks." Serena smiled wearily at him trying to contain her shifting emotions. She thought about asking him about why he needed the information but decided against it knowing that there were something she was better off not knowing. Seeing the way she was reacting - as if she was trapped in her own thoughts - Dan used the opportunity to email Freddy's information for Blair to do with as she pleased.

"How's the rest of your shopping going?" Dan's voice was quiet so as to not startle the distracted blonde. Serena smiled happily and began chattering on excitedly about what she was getting her mother, Eric and even some of Blair's minions who had made it onto the list since they were technically friends. He watched the way she lit up when taking about finding the perfect gift and couldn't help but wonder if there was a way to cater to someone who would ace her classes so long as they involved shopping.

Serena paused and glanced up at the clock shocked to notice it was now an hour later and Dan was still listening to her blabber about the impossibleness of shopping for Blair. She sighed once again wishing they hadn't ended things, in all honesty Dan was the perfect boyfriend - caring, loving, he listened and a hundred other good qualities but she also knew that even if he didn't show it very often he had a protective caveman side that most girls were unexplainably attracted to. She noticed that despite everything that she knew was going on at the Humphrey's, Dan still seemed able to smile and help her list her - by comparison - petty problems. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Dan cocked his head at Serena's question not sure if she had noticed that he'd been tuning her out for the last little while or if he'd said something earlier. He glanced over her face and noticed that she appeared completely open something that she wouldn't have been if she caught on. Glancing at his new watch, he realized Blair had probably completed any aspects of her plan that he would require plausibly deniability.

"Actually now that you mention it, Blair commandeered me into helping keep Roman busy at Eleanor's party so that she could spend some time with her father. I'm not entirely sure what she has Dorota doing tonight but I'm not sure I want to know." Dan noticed the way Serena's eyes tightened when he mentioned helping Blair but he ignored it instead choosing to focus on getting back to Blair. "Anyway, I better get going I still have a lot to do but I think I can get most of it done before the party. Your going, right?"

"Of course, Eric and my mother are as well." Serena stood mirroring Dan's actions as she watched him pack everything away. She wasn't entirely sure what to do know since Nate and Chuck were out of town and Dan and Blair were apparently doing something _together_. Suddenly she realised she was more alone than she'd noticed, somehow unintentionally managing to isolate herself from her friends. Her thoughts tapered off as Dan gave her a quick hug and simultaneously kissing Vanessa on the cheek as she passed before he rushed out the door with a 'Happy Holidays' to the elderly couple who were coming in as he brushed past them.

Dan looked up at the sky frowning at the clouds on the horizon. Having been a proud kid playing in the slush all his life he knew these were not the right clouds either, squeezing hid eyes shut he made a desperate wish to Santa Clause promising to come clean about Blair and he so long as Santa brought snow with him from the North Pole. Pulling his coat tighter and doing up the middle button Dan prepared himself for whatever duty Blair planned on having him do. Turning down the street he bumped straight into a petite brunette with ivory skin that could give Blair a run for her money.

"I'm so sorry I really need to look where I'm going. The whole lack of snow is frying my brain." Dan's mouth snapped shut as he shook his head wondering how he'd managed to screw that up so spectacularly.

The girl smiled at him and he suppressed a sudder. He wasn't sure why his body was telling him to stay away but he knew their was something off about this girl. Eyeing the pendant that had revealed itself from underneath her coat he noticed the initials G.S and wondered why she looked so familiar. "No it's completely my fault, I wasn't paying attention at all. Hi, I'm Sarah."

Dan kept his face a mask of apology even as his mind filed away information on the girl in front of him. "Dan." With that Dan pushed forward unable to spare precious minutes. "I'm really sorry about that again but I have to run." Brushing past the girl he continued to the subway entrance unable to shake the encounter from his mind, he didn't know what it was about the girl but he was positive this would not be his last interaction with her.


	25. Roman Holiday Part 3

**Secondary Characters in this Chapter:**

- Katherine - Works at the Waldorf's as the chef, fairly close with Blair, acts as an aunt for her. Has too children Alyssa (Aly, Lyssa) and Tyler (Ty) who are very close with Dan (through babysitting) and Blair (through Katherine).

- Cameron - Waiter from Maritza's, very close with the Humphrey's. Has an interest in both Jenny and Eric.

_**Waldorf Penthouse, New York**_

_**24th December 2007**_

"Dan!" Dan smiled as Alyssa ran straight behind him using his body as a shield against her Nerf gun wielding brother. Taking a hit straight to the forehead he exaggerated the hit falling to the ground as if he were really dying. It tool everything in him to keep a straight face as he heard Tyler's gun drop to the floor in shock.

Rushing forward Tyler ignored his gun as it fell, moving to check over Dan worried about possibly hitting him in the eye or something more drastic. As he moved closer he realized a beat too late what Dan had planned. Shrieking loudly he laughed as Dan latched onto his ankle dragging him to the ground and began ticking him.

"I see they got their Christmas presents early." Dan's sentence was directed at Blair and she smiled at the fact that even though she hadn't had a chance to announce her presence at all in the last few moments since he'd arrived, he'd known she was there.

Gliding over to the bunch she picked Tyler up off Dan and ushered Alyssa over. "Bridge to Terabithia's set up in my room, why don't you go up and keep Eric entertained."

Alyssa and Tyler both hugged Dan once before disappearing up the steps their joy filled voices echoing through the house followed by a thud as they tackled one another on the upstairs landing.

Dan picked himself up off the floor dusting himself off before he wrapped his arms around Blair pulling her back flush against him as he pressed a kiss to the back of neck. Her perfume enveloped him, her hair ticking her his cheek as he smoothed his thumb over her clavicle. He listened was Blair sighed serenely before closing her eyes. Fishing around in his pocket he felt the cool metal against his finger. Pulling the chain out, he draped it around her front before clasping it and replacing her hair around it. "Merry Christmas Blair."

Blair lifted her hand and delicately touched the oval locket. She traced the engraving on the back lifting it up until she could see the words that her mind had been unable to make sense of simply by touch. "Numquam periit amor." Blair's eyes watered as she examined the antique locket. "Love never dies." Her whispering tone wavered slightly as she tried to control her emotions long enough to express to Dan how amazed she was by his gift. Blair knew every inch of Dan's room and every piece of possible family heirloom it contained, and this was definitely not inventoried in her mind. "Where on earth did you get this?"

Dan rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, was it too much to ask that she just be grateful and not ask about how he acquired it. Shuffling his feet he took a deep breath before meeting her eyes. "You remember the elderly couple - Hannah and Chris - in the lift with us during the masquerade ball?" Blair blushed but nodded remembering the trouble she'd had reigning in her hormones for just that small incredibly awkward moment of time. "Well when I was on my way back up after the ball finished, Chris asked me to hold the lift, he'd finished pestering Dexter and was headed back upstairs a victor. Anyway we were in the lift as he was telling me their award winning novel worthy story, he gave me the locket. He said that Hannah wanted me to have it and that I would know when it was the right time to give it to _you_." Dan smiled as he recalled that there was no doubt in either of their minds that Blair _was _going to be on the receiving end of their gift.

Blair's eyes watered as she realized just how long Dan had kept it skillfully hidden from her waiting until the opportune moment. Her eyes wandered over to the clock as it chimed upon the hour and she turned in his arms smiling brightly up at him. His lips descended upon hers and she found herself lost in all that was Dan Humphrey.

Dan reacted first moving only a hairbreadth away and blinking in an attempt to clear his mind of the lust filled fog. "Happy anniversary." The words were whispered against her bruised lips, his breath fanning her face as he pressed one more tender kiss to her lips before taking two full steps back. "Now what do you need me to do."

Blair internally scolded herself, the doctors and the soon to be arriving guests when the reply that popped into her head was '_me_' and with great disappointment she pushed her lust down. She honestly couldn't wait to get him alone tonight and celebrate their anniversary in a proper manner. "I um... I need you to... just uh..." Blair was saved from further humiliation when from her right the elevator doors opened and her father and Roman spilled out, Roman scowling down at the crutches as he did so. While from the left the room rapidly filled with staff preparing to cater the Waldorf Christmas Eve party.

She watched as Dan repositioned himself behind her well aware of his problem. The fact that they were medically prevented from finishing what they had started for so long meant that every little action continued to have an even greater affect on their ever mounting arousal. Glancing down at Dan's hand, she noticed his nails roughly digging into his palm as the other hand remained encased in her own.

Smiling slightly as his tight grip loosened somewhat, Blair sighed in bliss as he stepped further into her, this time a gesture of intimacy as opposed to using her as a shield. As her eyes scanned around the room she felt her jaw drop open in shock as one bright red headed girl that stuck out the most amongst the others - not because she didn't look model appropriate but rather it was a much too familiar face, her blue eyes shining as she took in the gloriously decorated Victoria Secret inspired tree. "Mel?"

An awkward chuckle filled the room as Mel turned and tried to position the pink Christmas hat on her head so that it stayed in place, her sparkling eyes showing guilt and the tiniest sliver of fear. "Hey Guys, surprise! Merry Christmas." Her smile though slightly forced was still partially sincere and she hoped they - _Blair_ - wouldn't be too mad.

Blair crossed the room brushing Mel's hand out of the way as the red head continued and failed to keep the hat in place. Grabbing one of her own bobby pins that had been holding her fringe back, Blair simply repositioning he headband so it did what she wanted, before turning to reassess Mel's hat. "So you won't come to work for me in the kitchen but you'll work for my mother dressed like that?" Clucking her tongue in disapproval, she weaved the pin through Mel's hair as she tried to figure out what drove the girl in front of her to make such nonsensical choices.

Stepping back Blair smiled at the way the hat looked after, actually managing to complete the look as opposed to the 'cheap whore' thing she had going on moments before despite her looks. "Okay your good as long as you don't throw your head around too much and it'll hold."

"Aww. Well there goes my night of fun." Mel's sarcastic comment did nothing to cheer Blair up as she instead focused on her father who was once again fussing over Roman. Noticing Blair's drop in enjoyment, Mel's brow furrowed as she stepped forward trying to figure out what was wrong with her friend. However as her lips parted to speak she caught her supervisors eye, the disapproving glare leaving no room for misinterpretation. Shooting Dan a look, Mel quickly moved away from Blair hoping her friend's loyal boyfriend would be able to succeed, picking up her tray Mel sighed in defeat before and heading back to the bar-like set up in the kitchen.

"Roman how's your leg?" Dan walked towards the older man gesturing him towards the lounge knowing the last thing most people wanted when they were injured - especially an injury that is not as serious as it was made out to be by Harold - was their over attentive partner to be constantly fluttering around to check if their okay. Sure enough Roman quickly - well as quickly as one can on crutches - shuffled over and dropped gracefully onto the lounge. Seeing Harold look over at his daughter Dan smiled slightly hoping that this would give him the time he needed to actually talk to Blair.

Blair smiled in thanks as Dan looked her way. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around her father in a pre-apologetic hug. She knew that having Freddy show up would undoubtedly cause her father some distress but she needs to know for sure whether Roman would jump ship or not because despite how annoying Blair found her father's obsessiveness when someone is injured, it's something that she is certain will never change. So if Roman was going to be on the receiving end of that then he better well deserve it. Ushering her father over to the chaise opposite Dan and Roman, she kept her father trapped in conversation until the first guests began to trickle in.

Dan switched spots with Harold as he came to keep an eye on his injured partner as more people continued to fill up the room. Placing his hand over hers, he felt her rigid stature relax somewhat as she placed on her mask as the bored daughter of the woman who was throwing the party as opposed to the hurt daughter of a man she hadn't seen in nearly a year. A man who was too wrapped up in his partner to notice how his actions were affecting her. "It's okay to hurt Blair."

Blair shivered slightly as Dan's breath caressed her ear, she knew part of it was from the ghost memories of him doing that while partaking in other memories, but more importantly she knew it was her body's way of telling her she was hurting more than she was letting herself feel. Blair shook her head trying to keep her emotions from overwhelming her. It was not okay to hurt about this. It was selfish of her to feel like this.

For her to hurt about this meant she still had some claim to her father when it was obvious that just like her mother they had been traded in for Roman. Exhaling loudly she grabbed a flute from one of the passing caterers, sipping the bubbling liquid and trying to ignore the pain in her heart, instead she focused on Dan's fingers slipping between her own as he'd tried to help her to the best of his ability.

**xoxoxoxo**

Lily sighed as she looked around the room eyeing Serena pouting in the corner as Dan and Blair conversed quietly on the chaise, their hands brushing as their gazes remained locked. Eric had told her excitedly that he was going over early to help Blair with a project and Lily had been more than pleased. She was incredibly grateful that despite the constant shifting that went on with Serena and Blair's relationship, Eric had remained close with the brunette. However Serena's reaction when she'd been informed of Eric's whereabouts, after she'd arrived home with nothing to do and hoping to spend some 'quality' time with her brother, had been record breaking. Lily had been left mouth agape as she watched her daughter behave like a five year old as she stormed off in a huff muttering about Blair having everyone worshiping at her feet and had been in a bad mood since.

She'd noticed Blair's behaviour tonight would occasionally switch back to what it had been before Dan had appeared in their lives - a cold disinterest as she surveyed the crowd. Lily wondered what was going on with the young girl but every time she thought of going over, Dan would say something to thaw her and Blair would smile gratefully at him. Making an educated guess, Lily figured Harold's reappearance in New York was probably not going according to Blair's plan. Glancing over at Eleanor she watched as the woman sipped from her champagne and hoped she was simply imagining the excessive alcohol the other woman was consuming. Though they had drifted further apart in this last year, it pained Lily to acknowledge just how much her friend needed her help and more importantly how hard it was for her to give it.

Setting her guilt aside, she noticed a sliver haired man walk up to Eleanor, a gift in his hands and a hopeful smile on his face. Her own smile grew at the sight and she wished this man would be able to give Eleanor the hope and strength she herself was too cowardly to impart.

Her phone buzzed to life beside her and she slipped from the party hoping to go about unnoticed. Upon her return she noticed that while the majority of the people in the room had altered who they were talking too Blair and Dan managed to maintain an air about them which was discouraging others from interacting with them.

Realising she had yet to see her youngest, Lily glided over to the Blair and Dan successfully gaining their attention. Sparing a glance at the locket resting against Blair's chest, Lily couldn't help but marvel at the antique. Dan's hand against her own shook her from her thoughts as she glanced at Blair and pretended not to see the glistening in her eyes. "Have either of you seen Eric?"

Blair brushed her hand under her eye grateful that she'd caught the tear that had uncontrollably fallen down her cheek, somehow Lily's simple question had made the dam break and she could tell she was about to start fighting a loosing battle.

"Yeah he's up in my room. I'll go with you and check on Lyssa and Ty." Making sure her hair covered her face she squeezed Dan's hand before standing up and steadying herself by grabbing his shoulder slightly. Ignoring the questioning look Mel sent her, she led Lily up the stairs, felt Lily's hand squeeze her shoulder gently in support as they continued in silence relishing the quiet that the second story provided. Blair knew she had about a minute before Dan came up and needed to check that all the decorations were finished and out of sight, lest it ruin the surprise.

Pushing open the door to her room, she couldn't help but laugh at the sight before her. The glue sticks were abandoned and Eric, Alyssa and Tyler were under the covers of her bed tears streaming down their faces as their eyes remained glued to the screen. Grabbing the remote she had the decency to pause the movie before speaking. "Firstly those lids better be on, Dorota will kill you if you get glue on that comforter. Secondly are you done because Dan'll be up her in less than a minute."

Alyssa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, blowing into one of the tissues before looking up at Blair, her red rimmed eyes flashing with excitement. "We finished about fifteen minutes ago, everything's packed up in that box."

Not even sparing a glance at the box Blair swept over to the bed, tucking herself in between Alyssa and Tyler, wrapping her arms around the two as they leaned further against her. Focusing on them she tried to ignore the clenching in her heart as she noticed Lily brush her hand over Eric's forehead pushing his hair back as she pressed a kiss to his freshly exposed skin. He wriggled in false displeasure, the smile that slipped through giving him away.

Lily knew that Eric would be fine to get himself home but at the moment she wasn't in the mood for a party and she had no intention of ruining this for Eleanor. Her eyes shone with pride as she watched Blair interact with the two children, she always knew it was worth the pain to try and get past Blair's abrasive outer barrier and this scene alone furthered her belief.

Crossing to the other side of the bed, she kissed the side of Blair's head wishing her a Merry Christmas, stroking the girl's hair once before she exited the room. The sounds of the movie resuming covering her cough in a desperate attempt at fighting her laughter when she found Dan was waiting on the other side of the door just as Blair had predicted.

After taking another moment to compose himself after saying goodbye to Lily, Dan tentatively entered the room unsure of what he would find. He definitely did not expect to find the four of them tucked into Blair's bed, tears gathering in all their eyes with previous tear trails staining all their faces - Blair's obviously from those few traitorous tears she'd been able to prevent. Turning to look at the screen he noted that they were up to the scene with Jess' breakdown in the forest. Raising an eyebrow in Eric's direction he watched as the boy huffed before pausing once again and wiping his eyes, not a trace of embarrassment in sight.

"What?" Eric's sharp, sarcastic tone startled Dan more than it should have. Ignoring Dan's surprise Eric continued on, not willing to be judged for connecting with the story. "You'd have to be dead inside to not cry." He paused momentarily, gesturing to the screen as if trying to get Dan to understand just from the paused image. "It's just so sad and no matter how many times you watch it, you hope the ending will be different, you get your hopes up when you hear Jess' name being called, only to be crushed once again."

The three others nodded in agreement as they motioned for Dan to be quiet as they watched the end. Understanding the cathartic nature of a good cry, Dan agreed lying across the end of the bed, resting his head on his arms. He was not surprised when he felt Aly, Ty and Eric place their feet on his back, while Blair curled into his side resting her head on his stomach. His hand curled around a strand of Blair's hair the familiar silkiness providing him a sense of peace as he slowly felt his eyes closing in spite of himself. He was well aware of the sniffle that escaped him as he tried to contain the tears that the small snippet of the movie were reducing him to.

Blair watched as Dan's breathing evened out as the credit's started rolling. She smiled slightly as she wiped the tears off his face. She heard Katherine quietly enter the room, glancing over at the lot of them with a fond smirk on her face. Smiling the woman she thought of as an aunt, she allowed herself to be pulled into a hug, which was quickly joined by Lyssa and Ty.

Whispering so as to not wake Dan she wished them all a 'happy holidays' promising to tell them of how much Dan liked his gift. Katherine had a mischievous gleam in her eye that told Blair that Katherine knew Dan's present was more than just the 'snow'. Running her hand across Blair's cheek, Katherine smiled warmly before ushering her kids out of the room.

Eric moved closer to the end of the bed, speaking to Blair as he tugged on his shoes. "I'll go set everything up and text you when it's finished, it'll probably take at least an hour though. But you can go whenever after that." Wrapping his arms the girl who was basically his sister he allowed himself to commit this moment to memory, wanting something to hold onto should he ever feel as alone as he once did. Shaking the depressing thoughts from his mind he smiled warmly at Blair, laughing slightly as Dan let out a quiet snore. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

Scooping the box of Blair's desk, he grabbed the laptop and his own bag, leaving the room, the door shutting slightly. Eric was surprised as he realised that he'd all but forgotten about the party, scanning the room for Serena, he sighed in relief as he noticed she was no longer in attendance, which hopefully meant she'd decided to take her negativity somewhere else for the holidays.

Blair ran her hand through Dan's hair once more, kissing him on the forehead before she grabbed the comforter and tucked it around him so he stayed warm. Pressing a featherlight kiss upon his lips as she noticed him smile in his sleep - a smile which somehow became a smirk under her lips though he still remained asleep. As she stepped back she felt him turn towards her, his frown deepening with each further step she took, until he shifted the blanket so that it was under his nose at which point her perfume that she had no doubt was infused into the blanket soothed him.

Moving out of the room, she slipped silently through the small crack in her otherwise closed bedroom door, closing it even further behind her. Smoothing her hair down and wiping under her eyes to get rid of any running eyeliner or mascara she plastered a smile upon her face, descending the stairs once again, never noticing the blonde eyeing her now closed bedroom door with interest before quietly peeking her head in.

Serena watched her best friend descend the stairs, her confusion only growing when she noticed Dan sleeping peacefully in Blair's bed, apparently happy snuggled under the blue comforter that Blair never let _anyone_ - even Serena herself - use. Yet the fact that Dan hadn't hightailed it out of the room with a screaming Blair behind him was something that Serena figured went beyond good ol' Christmas charity.

Chewing her lip in puzzlement she decided that staying at the party would probably leave her with more questions than answers. She was slightly put off when she noticed that Blair was too engrossed in her phone to notice that she was firstly walking down the stairs and secondly leaving the party. There was once a time where Blair wouldn't have left Serena's side for a moment and though Blair was her best friend, it had been nice to know that even her best friend knew how important she was to the party. Even if it was egotistical of her, Serena longed for those times.

Slipping past the man exiting the lift she pressed the lobby button, the doors closing just in time for her to hear Eleanor exclamation of 'Freddy?!" She had no doubt that Blair had a hand in whatever drama was about to unfold. A small bitter voice pointed out in her mind that if Blair was involved odds were Dan was as well. Something that did not sit well with her.

Leaning back against the cool wood, Serena couldn't help but be glad that she was escaping the Waldorf drama of the night. As the wind whipped her face and taxis honked each other in the Christmas night traffic, she thought about going home before realising she wouldn't be able to sleep without talking out her confusion revolving around Dan and Blair with someone. Someone who wouldn't think she was crazy and certainly someone who believed Dan and Blair were not at all suited to each other. Despite the current tension surrounding a certain sandy blonde haired boy, there was only one other person who she could think of at this moment in time who would understand and that was Vanessa Abrams.

_**Outside the Palace Hotel, New York**_

_**24th December 2007**_

Lily sighed in relief as she rounded the corner, the Palace now in view. She scowled down at her boots in annoyance, her frustration for them culminating as she flexed her frozen toes and felt the blister that was bound to be on her pinky toe rub against the edge again.

When she'd left Eleanor's she'd looked at the walk home as a good chance to reflect while the cool weather cleared her mind. However a few blocks later, her toes were not only frozen but her feet were throbbing from the pain. Pushing forward she found herself seconds away from the gate and quirking her eyebrow as she noticed a familiar person stretching next to a Christmas tree.

Jenny scowled in Cameron's direction annoyed at his sweet idea. "You know, when Blair and I came up with this plan, _I_ didn't know that it would entail robbery."

Cameron flicked her on the shoulder, taking a moment to massage the muscles in her back knowing it would make her more inclined to agree with the final aspect of the plan. They all knew how much it would mean to Eric to have a Christmas tree and with the latest development of Serena's spontaneous gift to Dan, they knew this would easily suffice as a gift for her as well. "Hey! I left a donation… well Blair gave me enough money to leave a donation. So it was more of a rescue than a robbery." Cameron gestured to the tree currently lying on the ground, nudging it with his boot to make his point. "You know, those abandoned trees would just be kicking it after Christmas. And this tree we have here will be loved and admired." He could admit to himself that attributing the characteristics of an abandoned kitten or puppy to a tree wasn't the best comparison but it got his point across. And apparently it got Jenny to stop complaining.

Glancing at the gates they wondered once again how they were supposed to get it past Dexter. Jenny hadn't had much interaction with the cranky man but even she knew their plan they had wasn't that great and had very little chance of success. A voice startled them from their contemplating as they tried their best to appear innocent.

"Jenny…" Pausing momentarily Lily looked over to the boy with floppy hair, she took in his features trying to figure out why he looked so familiar. Her brow puckered in concentration until it clicked. "Oh, you we're the waiter at Maritza's. Sorry I didn't get your name."

"It's Cameron, ma'am." Cameron tipped his invisible hat letting his father's southern accent slip in as he smiled up at her.

Lily couldn't help but feel dazed as the boy turned his charm on her, there was no denying his dazzling blue eyes could probably get most people to do whatever he wanted without asking too many questions. "Well Cameron it's good to see you again. Call me Lily." Bending down slightly to examine the tree that was clearly meant to be a Christmas Tree once it was all decorated up, she chuckled softly as she saw Jenny elbow him in the side, gesturing for him to turn down the charm. "Now what are you doing with this tree?"

Jenny cleared her throat slightly. "Yeah, ehm, they don't allow Christmas trees inside... which is why we're out here…" Jenny shrugged hoping she could leave it at that before she had to reveal their pathetically bad plan out loud.

Cameron seeing that Jenny was refraining from using their best chance at actually getting this harebrained scheme to work, decided he would literally and figuratively nudge her in the right direction. Placing his hand at the small of her back he pushed her further towards Lily hoping the other woman would be willing to help. "…which is why Jenny is about to ask you for a favour."

Lily smiled knowingly at the pair as she eyed the tree before peering around the two and noticing Dexter perched at his desk his eyes running over the mountain of paperwork in front of him. Running her hand through her hair she could help the laugh that reverberated through her before she began speaking. "Ah, does it involve distracting Dexter and sneaking into the elevator?" She watched as Jenny blushed and looked down slightly before shaking her hair out of her face and peering up at her from behind her lashes, her eyes filled with hesitance.

"Why, would that work?" Jenny's voice was soft as she moved in closer, figuring that if the dangerous glint in her eye was anything to go by, Lily had a plan. One that might just make this turn out to be the best Christmas she'd had in a while.

"No, never." Lily paused needing them to understand that any other plans they might have in the future were not going to work if they involved sneaking past Dexter. She sometimes wondered if the man was actually human. "He has the eyes of a hawk and he takes his job very seriously."

"So I've noticed." Cameron stated in agreement as he watched Dexter's head snap up from his desk before he strode forward and began screaming at a little girl who had been skipping through the lobby, tripped over a bag the 'baggage guy' had been handling and as such was currently sporting a nasty cut on her knee and her forehead that was already starting to swell and bruise. Yet the man just kept on yelling, stunning the girl into silence.

Lily clucked her tongue at the spectacle he was making. She turned back to the two teenagers and noticed their pleading eyes. Sighing in acceptance she motioned them forward, turning towards the back of the Palace. "But Bobby at the service entrance… I think he can be bought."

Jenny and Cameron both broke out into full blown mischievous and excited grins. They started following Lily before they realised that the tree was still needing to be carried. The grins immediately slipped off their faces as they grumbled about the injustice of child labor - even if they had been the ones to 'rescue' the tree.

Lily chuckled as she watched them walk forlornly back to the tree. Her laugh was cut off as she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Turning she smiled lightly as her eyes traced Rufus' apologetic face. Shrugging in acceptance, of his non-verbal apology she grabbed his hand, that one gesture full of promise and the knowledge that they still had a lot to talk about.

His arm wrapped around her shoulder pulling her into him as his lips met her temple. Releasing her far too early for his liking, Rufus slipped his hand into her own, squeezing it once before taking a step forward.

"Do you need some help?" Jenny jumped in surprise as she heard her father's amused voice. Cameron quickly gave Rufus a hug, wishing him a Merry Christmas as he watched the man who was much like a second father to him, immediately begin to help them lift the tree without even asking why they had a tree in the first place.

Lily beaconed them forward again, her smile firmly in place as she recalled the phone call she'd received that had prompted her early departure from the Waldorf's.

_Lily paced in front of the bar, ignoring the way her hand drifted towards her phone. Her body betraying her mind and wanting her to call Rufus. Grabbing a flute off a passing caterer's tray, she watched as the red headed girl, looked back at her as if to check she was okay. Before the girl wondered over to Dan and Blair, subtly speaking to them as she served them. Lily's eyebrows puckered in confusion as she watched the girl walk away but not before placing her hand on Blair's shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly._

_Sipping at the flute, she looked down surprised to see that it was already empty. Frowning at herself as her hand once again drifted to her phone, Lily rolling her eyes before she placed it down on the table next to her, determined to forget about it. Just as she turned away it began vibrating, flashing up the name of the one person she'd been too scared to call in a few weeks. Unable to help herself she snatched up the phone, flipping it open without a second thought. Unfortunately her ability to speak failed her and she listened hoping he'd say something. A minute or two of silence passed between them before she cleared her throat and tried again. "Hello?" Lily cringed as she realised how hopeful her voice had come out._

_There was silence on Rufus' end, the sounds of Brooklyn the only thing that reassured her that he was still there. She heard him exhale and her heart jumped into her throat preparing herself for whatever he was going to say. Slipping up the stairs and into the bathroom she flicked both locks before perching on the edge of the bath._

"_Hey, it's me." Her pulse raced as she finally heard his soft voice, the uniquely Rufus tone soothing her more than it should be able to. Her eyes watered slightly as she waited for him to continue, **needing** him to continue._

_Leaning back against the door, her shoulders slumped as the exhaustion of keeping away from Rufus since the night of the Debutant Ball hit her. It had taken everything in her to stay away and to see him look at her, talk to her with such disappointment - all the more with Alison right next to them, had hurt. Badly._

"_Hey." Her voice wavered as she tried to gain control over her emotions._

"_Oh Lil." She could picture him running his hand over his face as the words left his lips. She knew he'd be perched on the fire escape, looking over the city as if it would provide him with the answers they both so desperately needed. "I… How did we get this bad?"_

_She knew he was technically speaking to himself, but felt the need to respond anyway. "I don't know. I was- I am scared. I've been remarried five times, been in countless relationships, but it was always you. It's always been you and it just took me a while to actually realise that. But you had Alison and I know you're in a rough patch but you were happy. You had a life, a life away from me and everything that comes with that. And despite what you say, I know you Rufus. And I know you are hurting." _

_Lilt took a deep breath trying to level her voice as she wiped her traitorous tears "Hurting after the end of your marriage. Hurt that she betrayed you. Hurt that I betrayed you. But I can not be there, as a stand in. As a reminder of what could have been. It's either all in or all out. It's up to you." Lily paused, blinking her eyes rapidly to prevent the shedding of the army of tears that has flooded her eyes. "I'll be at the Palace all night. Otherwise, Merry Christmas Rufus."_

_Hanging up she allowed a small sob to escape her before grabbing a handful of Blair's makeup pads and fixing up her makeup. Sighing as she slipped out the door and continued back down to the main party. Eyeing her daughter she figured she needed to find Eric and say goodbye. Seeing the silver haired man still pursuing Eleanor and knowing it was premature to get her hopes up, she still against all odds she made a slight Christmas wish knowing if there was one thing she hoped the most this Christmas it was that Rufus and her would finally talk._

"Good evening, Ms Van der Woodsen. How are you?"

Lily blinked as she registered Bobby smiling at her. She watched as his eyes widened as he took in the three trailing behind her. "Very well Bobby. Merry Christmas. How is everything at home?"

Rufus watched as the man smiled in a way that only a father who is incredibly proud to be a father can. It's as if with one simple question the world made sense again, as if everything was right in his life. Bobby beaconed them all forward, pulling out his wallet to show them photos of his three year old boy and his new baby girl. Rufus wrapped his arm around Jenny's shoulders, pulling her to him and placing a kiss on the crown of her head as he remembered the first time he was allowed to hold his baby girl, she'd been so small and so pink and now she was all grown up and well she still had a lot of pink.

Jenny snuggled further into her father's embrace, knowing he was in the middle of one of his 'moments'. Placing her hand on the crook of Cameron's elbow she smiled at the sense of family she felt wash over her. Bobby blabbered on for a while about all the new things his kids were doing - the fact that his son had just managed to form his first bedtime story that was somewhat followable, while his wife and daughter had just come home from the hospital the other day.

Looking up at the man who had the brightest smile she'd seen in a while on his face despite the fact that he had to work on Christmas Eve - in the service entrance of all places - Jenny decided that's what presents should be about, giving another person a sense of joy even if it's just for a brief moment.

Cameron watched as the man turned his back to them and resumed speaking with Lily as they walked right passed him. Surprisingly Bobby didn't need money, he just wanted someone who actually cared enough to listen to him talk about his kids and embrace the holiday spirit. Despite that Cameron pulled out the hundred left from Blair's money and slipped it into Bobby's pocket as he passed silently wishing him a Merry Christmas.

_**Waldorf Penthouse, New York**_

_**24th December 2007**_

Eleanor huffed as Harold paced in front of her, the vein in his forehead pulsing with each intake of breath. "I'd wish you would just slow down for a second and let her be." Twirling a strand of her hair in frustration, Eleanor placed her hand on her ex-husband's shoulder trying to get him to stop. "You're going to get more grey hairs if you don't relax."

Harold glared at Eleanor before bringing a hand to head as if to prevent any colour from leaking. "I just can't understand why Blair would do something so cruel! And to Roman… who was nothing but kind to her." Harold released a breath of air as his confusion temporarily sidelined his anger, before he looked to Eleanor pleadingly.

"It isn't Roman Blair is lashing out at… it's you." Eleanor sighed as she stepped around to face Harold needing him to understand what he'd done wrong, how much he'd hurt not only her by bringing Roman over but Blair as well. She knew ultimately Blair was dealing with this relatively better than Eleanor figured she would but she still wasn't coping as well as she suspected Blair herself thought she was.

"She was hoping for spending time with you all alone… and then you show up at her doorstep…" Pausing once again she tried to figure out the best way to describe Roman without causing herself the pain of calling him Harold's partner. "…with your lover." The wind escaped her as she tried to ignore what the bitter taste on her tongue. She knew she hadn't handled the whole surprise guest thing all that well, but Roman was right - they were friends once and she had trusted him unconditionally, something which meant calling him something as low as Harold's lover had caused unexpected guilt to flare within her. Pinching the bridge of nose she pushed all her feeling aside determined to have this resolved as quickly as possible. "Without a word of warning! How did you expect her to react?"

Harold walked over to the bench leaning heavily against it before slouching on the stool, his body hunched in confusion as he tried to understand exactly how he'd let things get so out of control. His Blair-bear had been in pain and he had not noticed at all. "Well, I hoped that when we were together we would all... work out. I suppose that was pretty naive." Harold scrubbed at his face, the look of despair he wore made him look at least 10 years older.

"Blair learned scheming from her mother and unrealistic dreaming from her father." Pausing in sympathy, she once again remembered how grateful she was to Dorota as Eleanor was unsure of how Blair would have turned out had it not been for the other woman, who would have given her a sense of stability that unfortunately neither she nor Harold had effectively provided. "She tries really hard to act all grown up but don't you be fooled... she's still a little girl... who needs her daddy."

**xoxoxoxo**

Blair wiped a tear as she curled up on her bed next to Dan. It had been surprisingly easy to escape the party since no one her age was in attendance and Serena had disappeared without a goodbye. She sighed as Dan's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her in tighter. Unable to fight it any longer, she let her tears silently fall the only other proof of her distress was the slight shaking of her shoulders. Closing her eyes she curled her fingers into his shirt, anchoring herself against him as she drifted into a light slumber.

Dan stirred as he felt a body shaking under his palm. Rubbing his hand across her soft flesh, he inhaled Blair's perfume before pushing himself into actual consciousness. He didn't remember falling asleep nor did he remember the others leaving but he knew despite how much Blair loved Eric, Alyssa and Tyler, the odds of her allowing them to see her in this state was slim to none.

Sure enough when he blinked his eyes open he was met with a relatively empty bed. What worried him was the fact that Blair was now crying in her sleep, her small body curled against him as if she needed to be shielded from the world. Running his hand down her back, he set about waking her up, trying to ascertain how long she'd been here for. Judging by the growing tear-stained patch on his shirt, he figured it had been a while. The fact that her soaked eyelashes lifted with difficulty as she awoke furthered his conclusion.

His words were soft against the crown of her head as he waited patiently for her distress to ease somewhat. "What happened?"

Blair's sobs became somewhat vocal when she realised she'd woken Dan up. It wasn't honestly that much of a surprise given not only how much of a light sleeper he was but the fact that he was impossibly tuned to her emotions. Yet there was a sense of failure about the fact that she couldn't even cry without somehow screwing it up. Wiping her nose on the tissue Dan passed her from the end of her bed, she gave him a watery smile knowing maybe he'd be able to make sense of what she was unable to. "Teddy showed up."

Dan rubbed a hand across her back reassuringly. Moving their positions to one he knew would be more comfortable for her, he realigned himself horizontally at the end of her bed before shifting Blair so she was lying with her head on his stomach, her expressive brown eyes filled with an indescribable amount of guilt and pain that he never wanted to see there again. As it was he was berating himself, he should have stopped her earlier. He'd found other stuff out about Roman in the background check - his unfortunate experience with braces in his late teens and early twenties, his stunt in rehab for numerous drug addictions, he was arrested for urinating on a cop car - in all fairness all of this was in the aforementioned braces period but that didn't mean that Blair had nothing to go on. He'd seen her make her opponent cry at the fact that they'd forgotten to cross a 't' in a thank you letter they'd sent her. He should have stopped her before she got Freddy involved. He should have known she'd get hurt. He should have-

"Stop." Blair's words were soft as she reached a hand up and ran her fingertips along Dan's jaw. "It wasn't you're place to try and stop me. I asked you to do something and you did it, regardless of the consequences. It's my fault. I shouldn't have contacted Freddy. It's just…" Blair's breath stuttered again as she tried to wipe the image from her mind. "You didn't see his face. The disappointment." She felt Dan's fingers twine through her hair, gently carding through it, the actions soothing her instantly. "I didn't ask for him to bring Roman here. He didn't have to deal with a drunken Eleanor the last two days. How did he not notice? How could he not have seen how bad this decision was? I spent Christmas at Roman's last Christmas - granted he wasn't there for more than two days but that's beside the point. How someone lives says a lot about the person, I already knew who he was I didn't need him here to prove that he truly loved my father."

Dan opened his mouth to speak, but quickly snapped it shut when she looked at him as if daring him to continue. Moving his hands to her forehead he began massaging her temples as she resumed speaking.

"Roman and I spoke after Freddy left. I owed him a bigger apology than I owed my father." Blair fiddled with her lace hem, her eyes shutting as she struggled to rein in her emotions. "They bought a vineyard you know. A few miles from Roman's old house. It's apparently lovely. And their commitment ceremony's is in a few months. Roman was hesitant to tell me since he said my father was supposed to talk to me about it but he said that since I'd directly asked him he couldn't lie." Threading her fingers through one of Dan's hand she brought it down to rest against her cheek, his cool extremities providing a much needed relief on her flushed face. "He's a good man, Roman is. I knew that back when he was just my mother's model. Hell, even Eleanor knew that. But it's like there's no more room for me in my father's life anymore."

"Oh Blair." Harold's pained voice floated over to them and Dan made to untangle himself knowing this was a conversation he probably had no right being a part of, yet with each move he made to get up, Blair just held on tighter.

Harold locked eyes with Dan before gesturing for him to relax that he might as well stay. Harold had a feeling that anything they said would later be relayed to Dan so the boy might as well stay. Perching on the end of the bed, he stroked the side of Blair's face hoping she'd at least hear him out. "Please forgive me, Blair. I should have told you I was bringing Roman."

Looking down at his knee he picked at loose thread knowing that he couldn't say what he needed to say while looking at her face. "I knew that having him here would be hard for you…" Hearing her intake of breath tugged at his heart knowing that admitting to the selfishness of his thoughts was only going to cause her more pain. "But I love you so much and I love Roman and I was hoping if we were all thrown together, that something… perfect would happen and that you would love him too."

Blair took a deep breath trying to stabilize her voice. Having already moved away from her father's hand upon his confession, she simply retreated further into Dan, needing his support to tell Harold of what her main hope for his visit was. "I was gonna convince you to move back to New York, with Roman. I knew it would be hard on you with people's judgment but I figured surely you'd do all that for me, but… you bought a vineyard... in France… with Roman. And the commitment ceremony? How long have you been planning that one?"

Harold's head bowed even more - though it hadn't seemed possible at the time - and Blair had her answer. Betrayal flashed white hot through her, she didn't understand how her father and her had gone from having such a close relationship to one where she wasn't even aware that he was this serious with Roman, especially after only knowing the man for two years and being with him for less than one. Sure occasionally she got lost in the romantic ideals of the heart wanting what the heart wants - she and Dan were a perfect example of that, but logically she couldn't wrap her head around that level of commitment, even more so since it appeared to be coming at the cost of her own relationship with her father.

Dan ran his thumb across Blair's wrist hoping she understood that Harold hadn't intentionally sabotaged their relationship. Seeing her starting to close off, he listened as her breathing evened out far too soon a sign that she was simply pushing everything down. Going against any tactical instincts that a boyfriend must have when dealing with his girlfriend's father, Dan looked up and glared at Harold hoping he'd get the hint.

Stepping back momentarily at the intensity of the look on Dan's face, Harold shook his head reminding himself that while he might be hesitant to admit his plan had backfired so spectacularly, Blair needed him. "Sweetheart, there is always room for you. No matter where I am, no matter who I'm with." Pressing a kiss to her forehead he touched the disk behind his back cautiously still unsure of whether to present her with the gift or not. "Roman and I are about to head off but before we left there's still one more tradition we have yet to fulfill."

Dan smiled as he watched Blair move with more purpose than she had since stepping into her bedroom. Her lips were not quite a smile but far from the quiver they had been. Resting his hand on the small of her back, he gave her a slight push so she was sitting fully up to share this last moment with her father.

"Now, here… this is part of your Christmas gift." He watched as Blair examined the wrapped CD with growing curiosity before she grabbed her laptop from her desk and curled up at the head of her bed, resting her feet on Dan without giving it a second thought. Harold hummed quietly to himself filing the information away as he sat down next to her, squeezing her shoulder once in reassurance before allowing her to press play.

Dan watched the emotions flitter across Blair's face with each changing picture, to him that was far more important than whatever was on the CD. He watched every intake of breath, watched her level the quiet hysteria undoubtedly building inside of her as she answered with a voice just shy of robotic that luckily Harold appeared to pick up on.

"Your house in France. It's very nice, Daddy. I'm sure you and Roman will totally enjoy it." Blair's eyes prickled again as she tried to remain focused on the fact that her father was happy and that he and Roman actually have a furnished house - a beautiful one at that - instead of the glaringly obvious fact that he was actually gone now, a whole other continent away. That he wasn't going to be able to drop everything and cuddle her when she needed it. Feeling an increase of pressure on her foot she allowed her eyes to glance over the top if the screen and saw Dan massaging her foot gently, his own brown eyes kind, reassuring and understanding. Her father's intake of breath caused her eyes to flick over to him as he murmured quietly, obviously timing the words with the changing pictures.

"And so will you, because this…" He listened as Blair gasped as she took in the victorian styled room in front of her. "is your room."

Blair is words were soft and reverent as she reached out as if to touch the furniture. The image in front of her proof that she would forever remain a part of her father's world in France. "It's beautiful." Smiling as the picture zoomed in on a portrait of Audrey matching the one she had presently hanging above her, she hugged her father's side, touched beyond words that he had included her in his own piece of heaven.

"We had it decorated just for you." He heard her chuckle as she caught sight of the fluffy fur-ball of a cat in Roman's hands. "His name's Cat… it was Roman's idea." Blair's eyes flickered to his and he winced at the guilt in her gaze, he'd caught Roman before he'd journeyed upstairs and was well aware of Blair's apology and her reasoning behind it, and while he was still disappointed in her that didn't mean he wanted to be the reason her beautiful features were twisted in guilt. "So, Merry Christmas, sweetheart." Lifting himself up from the bed he clasped Dan on the shoulder in farewell as he passed. Turning as he opened the door, he looked back to Blair who was looking significantly happier. "We're hoping that you'll spend the whole summer with us."

With that Harold departed the room, leaving the two in a comfortable silence. Slowly Dan began moving up the bed until he was able to rest his head comfortably on his shoulders and watch the photos as she flipped through them again.

"The _whole_ summer…" Blair's words were whispered, almost disbelievingly as she focused on what her father had told her. Her fingers curled through Dan's own as she gathered her thoughts. Realising she had months to deal with her father's offer but only a few more hours alone with Dan, Blair gathered her phone noting the 'all clear' text from Eric.

Dan's puzzlement only grew as he noticed Blair's lips quirk at the corners. Her hand was warm in his own as she squeezed tightly - almost as if she was making sure he was still there. Regardless of his confusion, Dan helped her into her warm coat, the cut accentuating her petite frame. "Where are we going?" The words slipped out before he realised he had said anything, watching the glint in her eyes shine again, he groaned realising not only was he not going to receive an answer but Blair was going to keep him in the dark even longer since he questioned her.

**A/N: First time doing a secondary character summary at the start, let me know whether it made a difference or not.**

**~ Gabz**


	26. Roman Holiday Part 4

**Recap: **It's _Christmastime_. Rufus and Lily hit an awkward stage after sleepy confessions the night of the debutante ball but are slowly moving forward. Alison's gone. Eleanor and Lily are both aware of their daughter's behaviour. Lily has formed a strange but strong relationship with Blair and is very grateful for her continued presence in Eric's life. Jenny and Cameron are getting closer. Serena realised the only person who could possibly understand her confusion and concern about Blair and Dan is Vanessa. Roman and Harold invited Blair and Dan to come to Paris for the whole summer. Blair has a surprise for Dan who now has to suffer because he questioned the plan.

**Secondary Characters:**

Cameron - I'm pretty sure you all know who he is by now. Waiter at Maritza's. Friends with Dan, Jenny, Eric and Blair. Very close and attracted to Jenny and Eric.

Mel - Barista at a coffee shop Blair and Dan frequent. In law school, takes as many jobs as she can to save up money. Turned down a job as Blair's personal barista. Working at Eleanor's Victoria Secret Christmas Party. Good friends with Dan and Blair, believes that they have somehow found true love.

_**Cafe in Brooklyn, New York**_

_**24th December 2007**_

The bell above the door rang in forewarning and Vanessa turned her back further trying to keep the scowl off her face as she spoke. "We're closing up, we've only got the pastries still in the display."

Her words were halfhearted, her curled brown hair acting as a curtain between herself and the customer as she continued cleaning the table hoping they'd just turn around and leave. She knew her boss wouldn't be too happy if he found her treating a customer like this but she didn't care it was 11pm on Christmas Eve, she wanted this night to be over already.

Hearing nothing from the customer Vanessa frowned in confusion before looking up, shocked to see the blonde before her. Two times in one day, what was she looking for a medal or something. Shaking her head at the thought, she looked over at the other girl raising a skeptic eyebrow at what she was wearing. She clearly had somewhere else to be tonight so why exactly was she in a Cafe in Brooklyn now. "Serena."

Serena ignored Vanessa's cold tone, aware that she had in fact deserved the other girl's distrust. Instead choosing to focus on the confusion and curiosity swirling in Vanessa's brown eyes she stepped forward, flinching as her heels clicked loudly against the tile.

Not showing any hesitance Serena greeted the annoyed hipster. "Hi." Grabbing the spare cloth from the counter, Serena figured helping Vanessa close in time might make up for the fact that she had barged in on the other girl's night. Not that it seemed like a lot of fun, she could think of a thousand places she'd rather be on Christmas Eve so it was rather ironic - she'd payed attention in English class - that she found herself in the same place.

Vanessa watched utterly perplexed as Serena began wiping the other tables. Moving about the cafe as if she actually knew what she was doing. Serena could feel Vanessa's curious eyes on her but she wasn't about to let the other girl know that part of her continued enrollment at boarding school after being caught high while in assembly was to get a job at the local cafe. It was supposed to teach her about hard work and had only added to her level of embarrassment since it was the preferred hang out of the others at her school. She swore the number of customers increased simply for a chance to have 'the great Serena' serving them. She could feel the scowl her face had set in and ran a hand gently through her blonde hair trying to remain on track.

"So, have you noticed anything weird with Dan and Blair…" Hesitantly glancing over at the other girl, Serena expected her to laugh in her face or tell her to get out. Instead she saw watched as Vanessa added an extra fifteen dollars to the till, changed the open sign to closed, grabbed the remaining pastries and gestured for Serena to sit down. The look she sent Serena making it seem like she'd gotten her Christmas wish in the form of someone else who was concerned about Dan's new behaviour.

Forty minutes later as they walked out of the cafe, Vanessa was sure that somewhere Dan was laughing at the fact that it took their concern over his whatever it was with Blair to form some kind of bond between the two girls. Continuing down the street she was grateful for the cool wind whipping around her keeping her somewhat numb as she listened to Serena's stories of some of the horrific things Blair had done to friend, foe and minion alike.

Glancing up, Vanessa wondered if it was her fault that Dan had turned to the other brunette in the first place. Perhaps if she had spent more time with Dan trying to fix their friendship instead of cozying up with Nate this could have all been avoided. Yet as she took in the sight before her she realised that it probably wouldn't have made a difference and that Dan was in far deeper than she or Serena had suspected, so deep that she wasn't sure they'd be able to pull him back.

Serena looked back at Vanessa, noticing the girl had not only gone quiet but was no longer in step with her. Following her gaze upwards she felt her jaw drop open in shock as she watched the workmen lower their platform, the lights of the city making the skin glow on a larger than life billboard ad of Dan and Blair.

In the foreground was a little boy and girl playing in the garden, a surprisingly close match to what she assumed Dan and what she knows Blair looked like when they were younger. In the background under the shade of the beautiful trees of the garden a digitally aged Dan and Blair their faces conveying that they were both lost in memories. However it was the pair in the middle that had her unable to draw their gazes away.

Despite the fact that Vanessa and her had ultimately denied anything intimate going on between Dan and Blair, the image in front of them was hard to deny causing a ball of dread to bubble to life within them. Yes it was obviously a professional shoot but she wasn't sure that either Dan or Blair were good enough actors to make up the emotions in their eyes.

The click of a phone's camera startled the two girls from their thoughts. Catching sight of the shocked look on Serena's face, Vanessa took her by the elbow and hailed a cab. Pushing the blonde inside she bid her farewell with a dazed 'Merry Christmas' and watching as it disappeared down the street back to the Upper East Side where the blonde could explode without any witnesses.

Heading in the opposite direction back to her sister's apartment, Vanessa cast one last look at the billboard shaking her head in confusion before she continued on her way. Her steps were somewhat jittery and her mind was completely clouded, under normal circumstances - strained friendship or not - Vanessa wouldn't hesitate to call Dan seeking his advice on what to do but given he was the current source of her turmoil she was at an impasse. Turning another corner she realised she did have another option after all. Focusing on the last day she tried to remember if Nate was still in the air or whether she should call him. Touching the cool metal of her phone, she sighed before deciding it could wait until the morning. Besides she wasn't too sure how she was going to explain that Serena and her were talking about Dan and Blair without making it sound like a bigger deal than it was.

Suddenly realising she wished she didn't have tomorrow off, Vanessa cringed finally grasping that it was going to be a lonely and confusing Christmas. Moving past the front of Rufus' Gallery she kept her head down dodging the other couple on the street as she got lost in her thoughts again. Wrapping her arms tighter around herself she cursed herself for passing up her sister's invitation to go on tour with their band over the holidays.

_**Rufus' Gallery, New York**_

_**24th December 2007**_

Sneaking out had been the easy part, Blair already had her escaped planned and with Mel catering the event it had been even easier than intended. A sly shuffle behind the red head as she'd headed to the kitchen and they'd crossed over virtually undetected. Of course she'd noticed Roman's subtle eyebrow raise from in front of the lift and was grateful he'd refrained from saying anything.

It was keeping Dan distracted and not looking at any landmarks that was the hard part - she refused to have this ruined by his inability to wait for a surprise. The minute they'd slipped into the limo, Blair had basically pounced on him and like any good boyfriend he'd eagerly responded. She'd had the driver circle various blocks a few times, double back on certain parts and take the most complex route to Brooklyn she'd ever seen, just in case somewhere in his lust filled mind Dan had actually managed to track the route.

Slipping out of the taxi, she wrapped one hand in his own as her other covered his eyes. She'd frozen momentarily as she noticed the familiar brunette passing in front of them. Sometimes - okay most times she unexplainably forgot that Dan didn't own Brooklyn, that it was not just their safe haven but other people who they knew actually lived and visited this burrow. She'd evaded Nate a few times as he got closer to Vanessa but this was her first run in with the other girl and she didn't want to ruin the mood.

Dan's eyebrows furrowed as he felt Blair stop moving beside him, he tried opening his eyes but all he could see was her glove covered hands. Not liking that he was unable to help but knowing if it was really bad she would have removed her hand he wrapped his arm around her waist, the small action giving her the reassurances she needed as they began moving again.

Blair smiled and decided it was worth all the trouble just to see the look on his face when she led him into his father's gallery, through to the middle room and finally let him see. She'd felt his pulse race as she pressed a small kiss to the side of his neck and felt desire flood her as she watched understanding finally dawn on him.

Dan knew his mouth was agape but no matter how much he tried he was unable to close it. His eyes danced around the room. Taking in the snow covered forest being projected onto the walls, the different shades of cut out snowflakes that covered the pillars as fake snow fell down on them from above creating a magical, mystical environment. _Snow_. She had gotten him snow!

Turning to find his amazing girlfriend, he noticed she had sat down on the mattress in the middle of the room apparently content just to watch his expressions. The moonlight streamed through the skylight, bathing her in a halo and emphasising the slight blush that disappeared under her dress as her lust darkened eyes stared back at him. Stumbling over to her, he dropped to his knees beside her, too stunned for words. Brushing his hand across her cheek he sighed in amazement.

Unsurprisingly her lips twisted into a pleased smirk, as she watched his befuddled form. "Merry Christmas." Her words were soft against his lips as the minty smell of her breath mixed with the Christmas themed perfume she had decided to wear and overwhelmed his senses.

Wrapping her hand behind his neck she gained his undivided attention before resuming, her brown eyes locked on his as she heard her heart beat rapidly in her ears. "Daniel Humphrey at a loss for words. This really was the best present ever."

Dan tangled his hands in her hair, pulling her to him and crushing his lips against her own. He may have been at a loss for words but he was more than capable of showing her how grateful he was, how amazed his was and how wonderful he thought she was. His other hand slipped underneath her dress sliding up her, until his palm rested firmly against the small of her back, holding her in place. Lowering them until she was lying on her back, he pulled back, his eyes locking on her flushed face and feeling undeniable love, lust and a smug pride that he was the one to make her look like that. "It's incredible. How did you do this?"

The breathless words that left his lips, had Blair arching against him, anxious to have him caging her body again, have him inside her again. Shaking some of the lust induced haze from her mind, she blindly reached for the envelope laying beside her, somewhat grateful and very sorry that Eric knew them well enough to leave the envelope within reaching distance. "Well, I had help from my elves."

Dan's eyebrows rose in confusion before he reached over and opened the envelope, pulling out a collection of photos. Blair rose up leaning against him as he flicked through the images a fond smile forming on his face. There were photos of Tyler and Alyssa messing around with the paper as Eric held the scissors, clearly not trusting the younger two with them.

A laugh escaped him as he found one of Dorota clearly showing her superior snowflake to the others. The next few were photos of Eric, setting up the Gallery his unparalleled photography skills obvious being put to good use - if the thumb covering half the photo was anything to go by. However the final picture was the one that stunned him the most and judging by Blair's intake of breath, was one she had no idea it was in there either.

"Oh wow." Blair reached out and delicately traced the photo. She could tell it wasn't a professional photo but she felt that that made it all the more special. It was from the ball, after everyone had left. Her gown was wrapped around the two of them, almost as if it was holding them in an embrace. Dan's head was tilted towards Blair as she stretched towards him, her eyes glassy and the uninhibited smile on her face was priceless.

Flipping the photo over Dan and Blair glanced at each other, utterly bewildered by what they were reading.

_Merry Christmas,_

_ Love Lily_

It was short and simple, yet conveyed so much. Blair stood quickly - Dan's hands grabbing her waist to balance her - and placed the photos to the side, taking a moment longer to look at the last photo with unparalleled awe. She felt Dan tug her back down and she moved happily into his lap.

"Happy Anniversary, my Holly." Curling back against Dan, she smiled as he moved her hair and started pressing kisses to her neck. "Your present is waiting for you at home but, I did bring a little pre-present for you." Wrapping his arm around her waist he held her tightly against him, moving his lips to her ear he began singing softly to her.

While she had hoped for the better part of a year that she'd once again meet the boy who had been able to take her mind off all the drama of everything and give her the holiday she needed, she had never truly believed it would come true. As his arms wrapped around her, she curled her hand in his shirt - her lust temporarily forgotten - as she let his love wrap her in a cocoon. Tears of complete joy left her eyes as she wondered how it was possible that she got as lucky as she did.

Blair smiled as Dan's song drifted around her, the words obviously a poem of his turned to music. He mentioned every thing he loved about her - even the parts she didn't particularly find appealing character traits. Likening her beauty to that of Snow White, her cunning to that of an evil sorceress. Resting her head in the crook of his neck, she smiled as he placed a tight blanket over all of her insecurities with his words of praise.

Slowly his hands moved further up her body, pulling the coat from her shoulders. Taking his time he massaged her neck, never faulting in his song. Blair rocked against him, feeling his arousal for her in every touch. Running her hands through his hair, she gasped as his hand wrapped around her breast, squeezing and kneading it. Her blood ran through her veins, her pulse beating so loudly she struggled to hear the fading end words. Turning her head to his, she fused their lips together as her hands set about undoing his shirt. Fumbling with the last bit she threw it open, both ignoring the scattering buttons as she promised to buy him a new one.

Dan hissed as her nails raked down his front, leaving crescent moon marks in his flesh. Her mouth returned to his for a moment before a moan ripped through her as his hand rubbed her through her underwear. Pulling back, Dan smiled as he took in Blair's bruised lips and tousled hair. Tugging the zipper down on her dress he let it pool at her waist, his eyes locking on her now exposed breasts.

Blair's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Dan took one of her hardened peaks into his mouth. His tongue soothing the little nips he made. Holding him against her, she moaned wildly thrashing against him as she sought her release. Dropping her hands to his pants, she brushed softly over the tent in his pants, enjoying the way his hips bucked in response. Tugging down his pants and boxers in an uncoordinated mess, she allowed herself to feel him.

Dan nearly lost all control as Blair's soft hands enveloped his straining member. Shedding her of her dress, he bent down further taking in the aroma of _his_ Blair. Peeling the remaining barrier off her he allowed his breath to fan her before he took his first taste in what seemed like forever.

Blair's hands stilled as she was thrown closer to the edge, her breath coming out in rushed pants. Eyeing her bag she rummaged through it until she found what she was looking for. Dan glanced up as he noticed Blair moving around. Spotting the small foil wrapper in his hand, he paused long enough to remember the newest regiment they agreed to add when they resumed a sexual relationship.

Blair felt some of her own buzz die at the thought of not being able to completely feel Dan when he was inside of her. Logically she knew it was the safest decision but it was still not one she was looking forward to. Deciding to make the most out of the opportunity presented, Blair leant over his lower body, resting on her haunches as she eyed him.

Licking her lips slightly, she leveled herself running her fingertips over his foreskin before taking him into her mouth. Dan bucked against Blair, gripping blindly at the mattress to stop him from relinquishing all mental processing and simply fucking her mouth. He felt Blair roll the condom onto him, nuzzling him as she went. Pressing a kiss to his hip bone, Blair climbed back up before aligning herself with him.

She took in just how quickly they'd managed to escalate to this point and she was certain that unlike their first or second time this was not going to be slow or overly romantic. It was going to be a mess of limbs, with clashing teeth and sheer power and passion on both their ends. It was going to be a reunion, a long overdue reunion.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Dan slid his thumb along her bruised lips, tracing her delicate mouth as he tried to keep himself from rocking up and sealing their connection as he waited for her to answer.

Leaning down she pressed her lips to his in a passionate, love filled kiss. Once she released him he knew it was going to be a quick round. It had been him and his hand for far too long and he couldn't wait to be inside her again.

Blair buried her face in the crook of his neck, moans slipping from her lips as she lowered herself onto him. She sighed blissfully once he was sheathed within her. While she loved that he was willing to let her set the pace, it wasn't what she wanted. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she rolled them and spread her legs further allowing him to slip a little further in. Locking eyes with him, she hoped he understood the burning desire coursing through her.

Dan thread his hand through her long hair, placing a series of sloppy kisses on her clavicle as he pulled out. Snapping his hips forward he drew a drawn out moan from her that had him seeing stars as she tightened around him. Blair hissed as he pulled out again repeating his previous move again only faster as he set to work marking her neck. His teeth nipping at her neck while his other hand molding her breast and his hips constantly brushed against her just so had Blair reaching into the air, before digging her fingers into his back and arching up. With one last thrust she let herself fall, hearing him roar out her name as he too released.

Once he collapsed against her, she continued kneading his back muscles as she nibbled his earlobe, feeling them both shudder with the aftershocks. Sweat covered them both as they lay wrapped together, still joined. Slowly as she felt them both stop shaking as their breathing evened out she released her death grip on him, allowing him to dispose of the condom properly somewhere were Rufus wouldn't see.

Her eyes drifted shut as she continued shuffling, the memory of him inside her still remained and she could feel herself getting lost again. Small sounds left her lips as she tried to focus on reality, unable to take the sensations any more she moved her hands down her body, gasping in surprise as she came into contact with his curly hair.

Glancing down she saw Dan had returned, his fingers and tongue lazily exploring her nether regions apparently determined to have her forget her own name. Clutching onto the parts of him she could reach, Blair arched as his fingers entered her again. Shifting her hips and spreading her legs further apart she allowed him to move her how he wanted. As unintelligible moans fell from her lips, she vaguely heard the clock chime midnight. Opening her mouth to wish him a Merry Christmas she never got a chance instead screaming out his name as his mouth latched onto her clit while his fingers hit the place inside her that he knew best, sending her spiraling out of control once again.

_**The Palace Hotel, New York**_

_**25th December 2007**_

Eric closed the door quietly behind him. He glanced at the clock realising it had just landed on midnight. He wasn't really sure where his family was but he hoped his mum was feeling better. Running a hand through his hair, he shook his head as he noticed he'd now picked up on some of Dan's mannerisms. Silently toeing off his shoes he headed through the corridor to the lounge his mouth dropping open in surprise at the beautiful tree in front of him.

He wasn't aware that anyone had been speaking until he noticed that the speaking had stopped. Reluctantly moving his eyes away from the tree he noticed Rufus and his mum looking at him with small smiles on their faces, mugs of steaming hot chocolate resting in their hands. Looking to the other couch he noticed the a head of blonde hair that was not his sister.

Shuffling around the couch, he just caught his laugh at the sight of a sleeping Jenny with Cameron's head resting in her lap as his body was curled in a ball somehow still on the couch and snoring slightly. Noticing the small white card next to the bow, he tugged it free and let his eyes run over the words.

**Merry** _Christmas, __**Eric!**_ Hope** you** _like __**your **_present_._

**L**_o__**v**_e **Dan, **_Blair, __**Jenny **__and_ Cameron.

**You **_too __**Serena**_:)

Eric couldn't help it that time and laughed at the card. It seemed that they'd worked out a way so that each of them got the same number of words and since Cameron didn't really know Serena at all he got the smiley face. Sometimes he wondered how he got such wonderfully wacky friends. As he glanced at the last line he figured Serena had finally found a gift to give Dan and had inadvertently - or perhaps knowingly - guilted him into a present and this is the best they could think of.

He couldn't begin to image how they had snuck the tree inside but considering how large it was he figured that was probably the reason Cameron and Jenny were dead to the world. Smiling at the amusing card he placed it back, knowing Serena would probably insist on seeing it anyway.

"Merry Christmas Eric." Lily smiled at her son, seeing the light in his eyes as he'd read over the card had made her eyes water in appreciation. In just a few short months he had returned to the boy she'd known years ago and she could no longer see the scared, lonely Eric who she'd found with his wrists gushing blood or the petulant Eric who she'd had to insist remain in the Ostroff Centre. Casting a warm look to two of the people who were very much responsible for his return, Lily decided to explain on their behalf. "They desperately tried to stay awake but the hot chocolate didn't help, in fact it probably contributed to them falling asleep."

Rufus chuckled as he nodded at Lily's words. He'd taken care of Cameron enough over the years to know despite what the boy liked everyone to believe he had his limit and that never extended past midnight. He could be awake at talking happily at 11:55 but once the clock strikes midnight nine out of ten times he'll be asleep. While Jenny, she was generally able to last longer but she was still a little girl every now and then and had no upper body strength to speak of, so between her love of Santa presents and the physical exertion of carrying a tree she'd fallen asleep seconds after Cameron. Grabbing the empty mugs off the table he headed back to the kitchen to wash the chocolate off before it settled and make one for Eric.

Eric walked over and kissed his mum on the cheek, giving her a hug and wishing her Merry Christmas in return. He sat down next to her, resting his head on her shoulder as he glanced at his two friends. Curling into her side, he closed his eyes feeling as if he was five years old again. The smell of freshly made hot chocolate overwhelmed him as he watched Rufus place a mug for him on the coffee table. As the man he was quickly coming to think of as a dad sat back down, Eric reached over and hugged him gently. "Merry Christmas Rufus. Thank you for taking care of my mum."

Rufus patted Eric's back gently feeling his heart swell and the teen's kind words. Grabbing Eric's mug he handed it to the kid as he grabbed his own and brought the warm drink to his own lips. Looking over at Lily he winked at her, before resting back against the couch well aware of her grateful smile. There was a comfortable silence as they sipped on their respective drinks but as he turned to look at Eric once again, who'd spent the last five minutes with his eyes glued to the tree in awe, Rufus noticed his eyes were closed and he was mumbling quietly in his sleep.

Uncurling his hands from the mug, Rufus placed it on the table, grabbing the blanket from beside him and draping it over the boy. Lily's hand grasped his own, lacing their fingers together as they resumed their earlier conversation, surrounded by sleeping teenagers yet lost in their own world as time dragged on.

_**Rufus' Gallery, New York**_

_**25th December 2007**_

Dan was startled from his sleep by a knock at the door. He smiled as Blair curled further into his side, clearly not in the mood to get up just yet. Kissing the crown of her head, he maneuvered himself out of her seductive cocoon before tugging on his pants and heading for the door praying it wasn't a member of his family figuring out where he was. And what he was doing. He didn't really mind if they'd figured out who.

Opening the door slightly he was surprised to be meet by nothing other than a box with a bow and the expected five in the morning Brooklyn crowd. Grabbing the box, he shivered as the cold of actual snow hit him in the face. Sometimes he wondered if Blair's persuasive, manipulative power was able to reach out to mother nature herself. Shutting the door and flicking the lock again, just in case his family did wander by. It wouldn't give them long but he'd be able to shield Blair in time.

By the time he walked back over Blair had propped herself up, her hair disheveled and sporting a prominent hickey that made Dan want to return to where they'd left off. Blair sensing Dan's thoughts wrapped the sheet around her knowing it probably was for the best that they were awoken now as they really needed to get home.

Glancing at the present in his hand in confusion, Blair bit her lip to prevent her from saying anything knowing Dan was just as confused by this as she was. Catching sight of a present tag, Blair caught it and began to read aloud. "_The Queen and the Pauper, a scandal likely to rock the UES foundations. And I'll be right there to catch it all. __**Spotted: B **__and __**D**__, ringing in the holidays, holed up in a gallery doing more than admiring the art. XOXO Gossip Girl."_

Dan looked at the bow as if it might explode at any moment. Moving his fingers under the fabric, he quickly undid it, throwing it across the room just in case. Opening the lid, he eyed the unsuspecting photo album with hesitance. The cream and Tiffany & Co. Blue paired with the pillowed style of the cover emphasised that it wasn't bought at a cheap store, making the gift even more confusing. Why would Gossip Girl - if it really was from her - go to all this trouble just to let them know they'd been caught.

Blair grabbed the box from him and picked up the album quickly flipping to the first page. It was a photo of them, obviously taken with a phone's camera as the quality wasn't spectacular but it had clearly been enhanced with a computer. Quickly thumbing through the album she noticed it was a whole collection of them - a few completely innocent ones from before her birthday and the after ones a mix of intensities. Each one had a blast underneath it, the words written in a black pen, the font exactly the same as the font type of the Gossip Girl site.

Dan waited silently beside Blair as they flicked through the album, he had to admit it was kind of amazing that they had such a collection of photos that with the exception of a few ones he wished were not publicly seen, were moments he'd never want to forget and this was kind of an amazing gift. However as they moved closer to the end, finding photos of the Christmas party last night, his confusion continued to grow. "Why wasn't any of this posted?"

Blair's eyebrows furrowed in uncertainty as she worried about what the infamous blogger could possibly have planned if she hadn't used any of this. As if knowing what their question was going to be it looked as if Gossip Girl had taken it upon herself to explain her lack of revealing their relationship.

Thankfully though she seemed to have no idea of their time in Paris or their rendezvous while Blair was still with Nate, for they didn't think the Gossip queen would pass up something that big. In neat calligraphy - her only deviance from the usual font - her words bore into their eyes as they wondered just how much was about to be thrown their way.

_It's no fun if the other team doesn't have a fair platform to stand upon. Enjoy your last day of freedom, come tomorrow it's anyone's game. Happy Holidays. XOXO Gossip Girl_

Dan folded the album and placed it back inside the box. He rested his chin against the crown of her head as he thought about the album he definitely wanted to keep. "There were some great pictures in there."

Blair hummed in agreement, pressing herself up against Dan again, determined not to let Gossip Girl or the fact that come tomorrow the entire UES would know about them ruin the fact that she was surprisingly grateful and happy that some of those moments had been caught.

Blair wrapped her hand in Dan's hair, turning her head up and pulling his lips down to her own. "Great memories." Seeing Dan's smile falter slightly she took his hand in his, resting her forehead against his as she voiced her thoughts. "This really isn't that bad. I mean I wanted people to know about us. As much as I _love_ the sneaking around part, I'd love to be able to kiss you in public without worrying about the world coming to an end. When you think about it, a good chunk of people already know. Eric, Dorota, Lily, my dad and Ramon, your mum, everyone at Victrola…" Blair's face flushed as she thought of what had happened that night. It was a great memory especially since it was the last time before their medically ordered break, and it never failed to get her blood racing. "…the point is, it doesn't matter who knows and who doesn't know. What matters is that we're here together. You and me, Holly and Cabbage Patch, the Queen of Constance and the Brooklynite, Dan and Blair." Kissing him again, she allowed the sheet to drop as his hands explored her bare skin.

"That's all that matters." Dan repeated as he lead her back to the mattress, they could be a little late, it was unlikely that without any little kids in the house, either of their families were awake anyway. "I love you."

Blair shattered around him as he expressed his love for her in the most caring and intimate way. Tears of happiness spilled from her eyes as she gazed up at him, watching as he finally let go and let the wave of euphoria collapse over him too.

_**Waldorf Penthouse, New York**_

_**25th December 2007**_

Eleanor giggled quietly as Jack and her walked down the stairs, she wasn't really sure how she had gone from disliking the man's questions to sleeping with him but she felt alive and youthful again for the first time in over a year. Tugging the sash of her robe tighter she sighed blissfully as Jack spun her around once they reached the bottom of the staircase.

Jack slipped his hand through the slit of Eleanor's robe, finding first the soft material of her nightgown and then her even softer skin. "Eleanor, you're a marvel." Clutching her shoulders he kissed her roughly, enjoying the way she moved further in to his body in an attempt to steady herself.

Eleanor's whispered 'Oh God…' was not soft enough and she ran her hands through his scruffy hair as he kissed her again. A small part of her rejoiced as she realised she was free to tug on it without worrying about being criticized for messing up the style. Touching her bruised lips she smiled blindingly at him knowing while their relationship wasn't likely to continue, what with him returning to California tomorrow, it was definitely a memory she'd cherish for a while, something to remind her that Harold did not define her love life and she could find love or at least lust again.

"If I knew there were men like you wandering around Central Park lost…" Eleanor trailed off as her mind filled with obscene thoughts. Resting her head on Jack's shoulder she allowed herself to be walked closer towards the lift, knowing she definitely needed to get him out of here.

Unfortunately as her finger hovered over the button, the elevator chimed and opened the doors to a snow covered Harold and Roman, luggage in their hands and amused smiles on their faces as they took in the scene before them.

Blair thanked whoever was listening that her mother had insisted that the staff elevator had no chime. The silence was exactly what she needed, especially when it sounded like her whole family was here. Her eyes widened as she wondered how she was going to explain not being in her bed last night, she really hoped they had just found out and had not spent the whole night searching, hearing another voice among the familiar inflections of her mother, father and Ramon, her mind instantly conjured up an image of a large threatening policeman ready to berate her for being so careless.

Grabbing the pajamas she'd stashed in the cupboard just in case she ever needed them, she scrunched her nose at the length, once again thankful for the heating they had. Hoping the red and white polka-dots would give her the added innocent look, she tousled her hair gently hoping it would still pass for just out of bed. Eyeing the hickey Dan had left on her neck in the reflection of the fridge she fixed her hair so it remained hidden. Grabbing a glass from the counter and filling it as quietly as she could, she decided to take a moment to prepare herself and let them all get lost in conversation for a bit.

Harold stepped forward smiling at Jack before shooting his ex-wife a faux-scandalous look. He chuckled as Eleanor's cheeks flamed with embarrassment yet her eyes shone with happiness. "Eleanor, good morning. And Jack, nice to see you."

Roman and Jack exchanged idle chit-chat both keeping an eye on Harold and Eleanor as he explained their flight getting cancelled.

"I wanted to tell Blair in person." Taking into account everything that had happened the past few days, Harold decided it was probably for the best that they had allowed the help desk at the airport to book them into 'The Pierre', this visit had done more damage then he had intended but he wasn't about to let it continue when it was in his power to prevent that. "Do not worry, we… we have a room at The Pierre."

Eleanor scoffed at Harold, not in the mood to deal with whatever he had come up with in his head that meant that paying for an extra room in a hotel was the best thing to do. "No, it's nonsense. You'll stay with us." Ignoring the proud look both Jack and Roman shot her, she rolled her eyes before turning back to Jack, hoping she still had time to sneak him out before Blair woke. Hearing a shuffling sound from her right, Eleanor cringed as she saw a sleepy Blair continue into the room, heading for the stairs before taking in the people present.

"What's going on?" Blair's tone was cautious as she looked to Roman and her father but switched to a somewhat disgusted curiosity as she looked at Jack who was currently staring very intently at his shoes.

"We're back for Christmas." Harold couldn't contain his smile as Blair placed her glass down and came rushing towards them.

Blair touched her father's hand slightly and nodded at Jack before taking Roman's arm and leading him into the lounge. "Well, Roman, you are in for a treat because a Waldorf Christmas is like no other."

Eleanor smiled slightly at the sight before turning back to Jack who was once again conversing with Harold. Bidding the man farewell she made an agreement to call him if she was ever in California and wished him a Happy Holidays. Harold's smug smirk never faltered as he looked at his ex in a new light. Eleanor flicked his ear lightly before tugging his hand with her own, their fingers slotting together just as they always had and for the first time in a while Eleanor realised they could make this work. For Blair _and_ for themselves. Allowing some of her fondness to slip through Eleanor beaconed him forth, smiling encouragingly at him. They could definitely do this, it would just take a bit of effort and compromise and moving past both their bruised egos. "Come on, you."

Harold brought her hand to his lips, kissing it like he used to. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he smiled at how right this all felt, how joyful and loving this was. She was _his _Eleanor for nearly 20 years and feelings like that, a connection like that don't just go away. As much as he loves Ramon, a part of his heart will always belong to Eleanor and knowing he'd caused her as much pain as he had was something that constantly gnawed at his soul. Knowing that they could act like this gave him hope, something he and Eleanor hadn't had for far too long.

Blair glanced curiously at Roman as he encouraged her to open one of their gifts early, eyeing her parents slowly moving in she shrugged and pulled out a stunning neck tie. She froze momentarily as Roman began adjusting the tie. "It covers it much better than your hair, I don't think your father's up for threatening Daniel today, nor do I think he'd be very good at it."

Blair hugged Ramon once, muttering a small thank you as her hand fluttered to the locket nestled softly against her skin. Tracing the engraving she thought of the tumultuous year she and Dan had individually and the - in her opinion - extraordinary adventure they'd had together. Thinking back to Hannah and Chris she realised what a small chapter her time with Dan had been compared to the novel Hannah's probably is. Wrapping her fingers around the locket she let her thoughts wander to him and how he was holding up. Almost as if reading her mind, her phone flashed Dan's name.

Roman watched as Blair smiled softly before putting her phone down and smiled himself as he watched who he believed was the true Blair emerge and get into the Christmas spirit.

_**The Humphrey Loft, New York**_

_**25th December 2007**_

Dan winced as the window creaked as he lifted it up, diving for the bed he held his breath hoping that his family was still asleep. Unfortunately there was no such luck as he heard Jenny's piercing scream from her room. Rolling over he pulled his pillow over his head, hoping to wait her out and not have to get involved.

His door slammed open reverberating in it's frame, revealing a red-faced Jenny. "How could you not tell me?!" Dan pushed himself up onto his elbows allowing his confusion to show on his face. Despite the fact that there were times Blair and Vanessa both said the same kind of vague sentences he was still unable to determine what any of them meant and sadly he was beginning to realise he might never truly understand what it meant.

Rufus appeared behind Jenny a saucepan in his hand ready to attack whoever was in the room. Seeing the pink laptop in his daughter's hand he rolled his eyes understanding Jenny was most likely overreacting about some Gossip Girl post. However since Dan was currently on the receiving end of her rant he figured it was probably for the best he stayed and heard her out. Placing the saucepan down he looked at the open window and Dan's shirt from last night with a knowing smirk tossing in a disapproving look just for the hell of it. He was a teenage boy once too and figured he'd really rather not know what his son was up to on Christmas Eve.

Noticing Jenny was beginning to turn purple from keeping it all in, Dan nodded at her already knowing he was really going to regret asking his next question. "Tell you about what Jen? Elaborate."

Jenny huffed and thrust the computer toward her brother. He moved his finger across the trackpad, causing the screen to light up in response. There in front of him was what he assumed was a section of Maritza's ad if the small childlike hand wrapped around Blair's leg - a hand he was certain was not there during shooting - was anything to go by. Rubbing his hand over his face he contemplated how best to deal with Jenny. He sighed going for the obvious might work. "It's just a picture."

Rufus moved around the bed to look at the screen when he heard Jenny sarcastically mimicking Dan annoyed at him for not taking it seriously. Jenny was known to exaggerate about a lot of things but he'd never seen Dan act so guilty before either. Rufus' breath caught in his throat as he was taken in by the pureness of the photo. He hadn't had much contact with Blair but looking at this photo he knew Jenny was right and this was far more than just a picture.

Dan's eyes traced over the image, remembering the soft feel of her hair as he placed the lily under her headband. He could still feel the fabric of her dress against his palm, hindering him from caressing her soft flesh. Blair's eyes were looking down at the ground in an almost shy manner, a soft blush staining her cheeks as her eyelashes cast a shadow over her cheeks in the late afternoon sun. If he closed his eyes he could still smell the flowers and feel the breeze swirling around him, he could hear Blair's infectious laugh in his ear as he spun her.

"That is not _just_ a picture." Jenny's hands were firmly on her hips as if demanding an answer Dan knew he was not equipped to answer. Her blue eyes bore into him trying to understand why Dan was acting so differently, why Dan had never mentioned anything at all especially if based off the looks in this photo, Dan was very much in love with Blair. The two of them spent more time bickering than anyone else she knew, then again she'd only assumed it was bickering since no one she knew was able to follow their conversations half the time anyway. It was as if they were starting, cutting off and concluding thirty different arguments in the space of ten minutes.

Rufus placed his hand gently on Jenny's shoulder, holding his ground when the blonde spun around to turn her piercing gaze on him. Sighing in defeat Jenny nodded in Dan's direction noticing the soft look of remembrance on his face before she moved around Rufus leaving Dan with his thoughts.

"Oh and Lily invited us all to breakfast with them, so get ready we're leaving in ten." Rufus' words had their intended effect as Jenny moved quickly to her room muttering under her breath about the unfairness of the situation and not having enough time. Sitting down quietly on the end of Dan's bed, he waited for Dan to return from wherever his mind had taken him - if he had to garner a guess he'd say it was probably to wherever this photo was taken - and actually have a talk with his son.

Dan blinked a few times as he remembered he was still sitting in his room, probably with a big goofy smile on his face. Looking around he saw Jenny was no longer present, something he was incredibly grateful for given her ability to completely over react to small changes. Noticing his father at the end of his bed he raised an eyebrow curiously. "Dad?"

Rufus smiled as Dan tried to understand why he was still sitting there. "It's a beautiful ad Dan you should be proud. Blair's a nice girl." He watched as Dan's eyebrows crumpled in confusion before he blushed slightly at being caught in his daydreams. "With apparently exceptional taste." Handing Dan the present that he had been delivered earlier today he watched as Dan carefully pulled the leather bound book out of it's gift bag.

Dan felt his eyes widen as he caught sight of the initials on the inside of the journal. His mouth dried up a little as his eyes ran over the looped calligraphy that once belonged to E.A.P. "She found one of Poe's journals." With the dark nature of the content and the style of writing there was no question who the original author was, in his mind he knew there were hundreds of scholars who would probably kill to get their hands on this but he knew that more than likely it would just be stored in a museum somewhere not receiving the proper adoration it deserved. With that in mind he placed it back in his bag, gently carrying it over to his bookshelf and lying it down so he could look at it later.

Rufus could have laughed as he watched Dan's brain apparently short-circuit at this amazing gift. He'd taken a moment to glance over it earlier. The letter that came with the journal had been signed with a flourishing B and he hadn't known who would have sent Dan a gift like this until he'd seen the picture. Unfortunately for Dan, Rufus knew he wasn't that good of an actor to pull off a photo like that without any if not a lot of underlying emotions in place. Knowing Dan was too overwhelmed to talk about it now, he stood up and looked at his son once again. "We're leaving for the Van der Woodsen's in eight minutes. I'm fairly certain you might want to change out of yesterday's clothes before we leave."

Hearing Rufus chuckle as Dan felt his cheeks flame, he nodded and headed to his wardrobe secretly hoping his father would leave before he got any more embarrassed. Hearing his door click shut as his father finally left, Dan pulled out his phone and texted Blair, still in awe of her amazing gift buying skills. He rambled for a while before remembering his promise to Mel and relaying the information to Blair. With a smile he threw his phone on his bed knowing he really did need to change.

Discarding his clothes he flicked the lock on both his main bedroom door and the roller door knowing he needed to examine the damage Blair had done to his body in private. Eyeing the scratch marks on his chest and back, he stretched feeling the skin pull sharply. Hissing in pain he hoped he'd been more considerate to Blair's body otherwise the two of them were going to be feeling the repercussions of their actions for the next few days. Pulling down his collar he hoped his father hadn't noticed the cluster of hickeys Blair had given him over the course of the night. Shrugging he sprayed some deodorant, hoping it would mask his smell after lots of passionate, sweaty sex because he definitely didn't have time for a shower. Pulling fresh underwear on he eyed the time wearily - hoping that he'd be able to find appropriate clothes to cover up in time.

Slipping his phone into his jean pockets, he went so far as to grabbing one of the cotton button down shirts Blair had insisted he keep at his place in case he had to go somewhere where plaid was not an option and gently eased it over his shoulders, his fingers delicately doing up the buttons as the soft material soothed his raw skin. He figured Christmas breakfast on the Upper East Side was probably a place where he could not get away with jeans and plaid - especially if there was a chance Blair showed up.

Picking the blue and red scarf he had purchased in Paris a year ago he headed to the bathroom getting inside long enough to put toothpaste on his toothbrush before Jenny pushed him out and slammed the door. Sighing he turned to the kitchen prepared to use that sink as he had done many time before. He laughed slightly as he found his father in the same position, his mouth foaming with paste as he gave Dan an understanding nod.

Brushing in silence they listened to the scary sounds that emanated from the bathroom as Jenny presumably dried and curled her hair, brushed her teeth and did who knows what else in the small room at the same time.

As the clock chimed on the hour - exactly ten minutes from when she'd been sent off - Jenny emerged from the bathroom, tugging her last jacket button into place and gliding her hands over the soft material once again so grateful to Dan her new blue coat.

Dan's eyes widened as he looked his _baby_ sister over. Her hair was curled perfectly, her makeup not over the top and defining her features, her outfit complemented by her coat, all of which she shouldn't have been able to do in ten minutes unless she really had been paying attention to all of the tips Blair had been giving her. Though he knew he shouldn't be since he'd been determined to keep Jenny as far away from the Upper East Side as possible, he felt himself swell with pride and knew Blair would be pretty pleased too.

"Well?" Jenny grimaced as Dan and Rufus both spat into the sink ridding themselves of any remaining toothpaste. Pushing her distain aside she arched an eyebrow shooing them out the door knowing not wanting to be late. For she knew this was definitely the start of a new Humphrey era.


	27. Roman Holiday Part 5

**Recap: **Christmas Day is upon us. With drama unfolding everywhere. The Christmas tree has been delivered. Serena and Vanessa have formed an unlikely friendship/alliance over the close relationship they've observed between Blair and Dan but they don't realise just how close it is yet. Gossip Girl has known about Dan and Blair for a while but doesn't know the whole story. Roman and Blair grew closer as he helped her hide evidence from her physical relationship with Dan with his present of a scarf and Jenny is being extra persistent about Dan keeping the ad a secret and what that could possibly mean.

**Secondary Characters:**

Mel - You should probably know who she is by now. Barista at a coffee shop, law student, friends with Blair and Dan. Helped them sneak out of Eleanor's party.

Audrey - Chuck's date to the debutante ball, seemed to have a little crush on Dan. French. Physically resembles Ariel from the little mermaid, though her hair is slightly browner.

_**The Palace Hotel, New York**_

_**25th December 2007**_

Dan cringed as he listened to his sister ramble on about the billboard. They'd finally seen it on their walk through Brooklyn and he had to say it definitely was unnerving to see a larger than life version of himself and Blair up on the top of a building especially with two little children running around them and a digitally aged version of themselves perched on the swing, gazing at each other. He thought it was a very clever ad, that targeted at all ages, children who wanted a chance to play in a magical garden, parents who wanted a break from their kids and were willing to leave them to play in the garden as they had their morning tea, women who were searching for love, husbands who wanted to show their wives they were capable of being romantic and elderly couples who wanted a chance to impart some of their wisdom on the younger generations or relive the feelings they had when they were young and still falling in love. However that did not mean he wanted to keep talking about it.

"Jenny! Enough." Jenny came to a standstill at Dan's tone. She knew she was being overly pushy but Dan had never used that tone with her before. She was excited and confused and feeling a little betrayed since she couldn't be more amazed by the ad as she was emotionally trapped being too bewildered by it.

Rufus passed his kids and continued towards the door, hoping Dan's screams hadn't woken anyone up. He was too lost in his thoughts, trying to sort through everything that happened to referee his kids' fight. Alison had left late last night, returning with 'neighbor guy' to Paris after realising that it wasn't worth destroying whatever small fraction was left of her relationship with Dan and Jenny to make a point to both Rufus and herself. Rufus had met up with Alex yesterday and seen how in love with Alison that man was. By letting Alison go, he not only got her temporarily out of his life but any of her craziness was no longer his responsibility, now it was all on Alex's shoulders, something he was more than willing to agree to. Knocking on the door, they only waited a few seconds before Lily flung open the door still clad in her nightgown and robe.

Lily's eyes ran over Rufus' face, taking in the various emotions that played across his face as he mirrored her actions. Wrapping her arms around him, she smiled warmly at him quite easily ignoring the fact that Jenny, Cameron and he had only left a few hours ago. A small voice in the back of her mind that sounded exactly like her mother was niggling at her saying she was acting too clingy and over-excited but she pushed it back as she inhaled his scent.

The sound of Rufus chuckling in her ear as he tightened his arms around her waist immediately quietened her remaining insecurity. "Merry Christmas Lil." Rufus pressed a kiss to her cheek, as he slowly released her, once again amazed that she was truly back in his life. Lily immediately ushered him in, hugging Dan and Jenny as they passed their smiles almost identical to their dad's.

Eric came running in and much like his mother, had a grin splitting his face. His eyes bounced between the Christmas tree and his friends with unparalleled speed. Sure he'd been aware of the gift last night but his mind was still trying to process it, no one had ever done anything like this before. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, barely able to keep from jumping up and down, Eric gave them both a quick hug hoping his actions made up for his inability to speak.

Moving forward to the lounge, Lily gestured for them to sit before she came back with perfectly cooked chocolate chip pancakes which after their fifth glass of wine Lily had encouraged Rufus to make the batter for after inviting him for breakfast. So sure enough between the hour of one and two, Lily and he had made enough batter to fead a few families as the kids dozed on the couch exhausted after their tree lugging and over-excitement.

Dan eyed the strawberries in the bowl with barely concealed salivation as he imagined the sweet taste. Licking his lips as he pulled her coat and scarf off not willing to get them stained, he wondered if he could get away with grabbing one before anyone noticed. As he reached forward to help himself to the food provided, he felt a hand slap down on his shoulder holding him in place and stopping his shirt from moving down any further. Surprise ran through him as he tried to suppress a hiss of pain, feeling the skin pull under the hand.

"I'll get that for you." Eric desperately tried to not act like a complete weirdo as he grabbed Dan's food. He knew it could probably be passed off as thanks over the gift and tried to shrug of Jenny's confused glance at his actions. Readjusting Dan's shirt as subtly as he could, Eric figured the other boy wasn't ready to explain to everyone why he was covered in scratches and hickeys especially after the news of the recently revealed ad.

Dan shot Eric a half grateful, half pain filled look as he was passed his plate. He noticed everyone's eyes were watching them with a mix of curiosity and concern. His eyes locked on Lily's for a second and he nearly sighed in relief when she cleared her throat dispelling the room of the tension that had formed. However the following thud would have done the same thing drawing everyones attention away from the pair almost as quickly.

Serena quickly caught the vase before it fell and looked up to see five inquiring faces - three more than she'd been expecting. Pulling her robe tighter around her, she fixed her hair into a ponytail hoping to disguise her embarrassment and give her a second to calm her flaming face. Embarrassment that only increased ten fold when the front door opened to reveal Bart Bass and the Waldorf clan - even Dorota was in tow. She watched as they all situated themselves at various points around the room interacting with each other as if they'd been doing this for years barely even sparing her more than a confused glance.

Bart moved closer to Rufus, ignoring Lily's pleading eyes as the two men stood up sizing the other up. Holding his hand out, Bart decided it was in all their best interest to start over. "Merry Christmas. I'm Bart Bass, pleased to meet you."

Rufus extended his own hand, accepting Bart's olive branch much to the relief of many in attendance. He knew Lily was certainly close with the man and unlike the situation with Eric and Serena's father, he was knew of how Lily loved him this time round and was unlikely to leave him for Bart. "Rufus Humphrey." Rufus smiled honestly at Bart deciding it wasn't worth the stress of remembering everything that had happened in the last few months.

The two then moved over towards the food as Lily excused herself to go get changed. Blair flopped down between Eric and Dan, shuffling slightly as she subtly pulled her dress down knowing she was sporting some serious handprint shaped bruises on her thigh but unable to pass off the opportunity to show off the dress her father had gotten her. Dan felt his mouth curve into a worried smirk as he caught sight of his handprint - he was worried that he'd gotten so out of control that he'd bruised her but a part of him was preening at the fact that he'd managed to mark her more than usual.

Serena watched mouth agape as Blair and Dan began conversing with no snippy barbs thrown at all, just what looked like polite conversation between friends. She heard Blair's uninhibited laugh trill through the room causing everyone else turned to see what was so funny that the three kids were laughing themselves to tears.

Slowly the adults all smiled slightly and looked away as if it was an incredibly common sight but there was also a knowing look shared between them that Serena did not like. The only one who looked slightly put out by the whole interaction was Jenny. However just as the thought crossed Serena's mind she watched as Eric turned to the younger girl and based on how the other blonde began laughing Serena assumed he just filled her in on at least a fraction on what was just said. Serena scowled as she watched Jenny laugh - albeit not as hard as the others - alongside the newfound group, easily finding a place for herself while Serena was still trapped feeling like an outsider.

Blair eyed the strawberry placed on top of Dan's pancakes with longing, smiling happily when he moved his plate in her direction letting her have the delicious fruit without her even asking. Eric nudged Dan as he noticed him watching Blair with barely hidden lust as she captured the strawberry juice on her thumb and sucked it into her mouth.

Though he was happy for his friends Eric was extremely grateful that both of them had decided against sharing any of what happened last night to involve the extensive marking of the other's body along with increasing their eye fucking another few notches. There was definitely not enough therapy to counteract that.

Watching the interactions through narrowed eyes Serena tried to ignore the way she seemed to be completely excluded from the others. She tried to ignore the lump in her throat and the tears prickling her eyes as she recalled that not only had the tree been a gift to primarily Eric with her name tacked on afterwards but it had also been a collaborative gift from _Blair_.

Sure, Jenny and Cameron had also claimed part ownership of the gift but _Blair_ - how could she had missed something as important as Dan and Blair standing each other's presence, let alone cosigning for gifts. Her head pounded as she recalled the alcohol she and Vanessa had shared into the early hours of the morning - she'd called the girl up after she'd told the cab to stop at a nearby bar - as they tried to make sense of the ad, she had desperately wished she'd paid more attention earlier on, then maybe she could have stopped this.

"You might want to go get changed." Lily placed her hand on her daughter's arm, suppressing a sigh as she followed Serena's scowl and line of sight. "Serena. Now."

Serena turned to her mother shocked that she'd been ordered out of the room if only temporarily. Huffing as she brushed past her mother, Serena cast one last look at her 'friends' and realised none of them had noticed that she'd left. An uncomfortable churning and twisting started in her stomach as realized she hadn't really done a good job in terms of making sure to actually interact with them all - the past few weeks in particular - and as such it appeared they were content to interact without her at all.

Before moving completely out of the room she decided that from this point on she was going to change that, she was going to make more of an effort to talk to Dan and Blair both separately and together, hell she'd even try to keep her jealousy at bay when she talked to Vanessa and Nate. She was going to be a new Serena. Someone Eric would be proud to call his sister, someone who Jenny would want to be her sister. Feeling rejuvenated with her new goal, Serena spun out of the room, a new bounce in her step as she moved.

Jenny's gaze drifted to the window, the heavy red drapes were pulled back revealing a glorious view of the park as soft flakes of snow fell, blanketing the city in white. Leaning her arms on the edge of the couch, she tucked her legs underneath her and smiled slightly as she felt Eric move slightly to give her more room. Humming quietly to herself she got lost in watching the lives of the various people scattered through the clearings and tree lined paths, making up reasons as to why they were acting the way they were on this day. The conversation of the others in the room fading to the background as she let her imagination run wild.

Blair noticed Dan had absentmindedly begun drumming gently on her thigh, his gaze focused solely on the pancakes on his freshly filled plate since Blair had kindly taken to claiming the initial stack of delicious, fluffy, chocolatey goodness as her own. She watched as the beats lined up perfectly with the lines of 'Hey, there Delilah' which Jenny was still humming to herself. The notes had become clearer but not louder once Blair figured out which song it was. Looking back at Eric she noticed he too had stopped talking and was instead content to watch the two siblings harmonize as Dan's own humming joined in - both completely unaware of what they were doing.

Her mind snapped back to the present as she felt the weight of many eyes on her. Blushing in embarrassment she realised she'd been humming the song that had been stuck in her head for the last few days. Jenny glanced in Dan's direction hoping he was doing something stupid to drag the attention away from herself only to grimace as she watched him grab a chunk of pancake bigger than his mouth and proceed to shove it in.

Her eyebrows quirked as she noticed with interest that he was tapping on Blair's thigh changing the strength of the tap to bring forth different sounds. What shocked Jenny the most though was that instead of complaining about what he was doing or his lack of manners when it came to eating, Blair was simply smiling fondly at him. Well she did until one of his taps was apparently too hard and resulted in a louder slap as Blair clipped the back of his head.

"Hey!" Dan's indignant cry flooded the room and Rufus couldn't help but laugh as he watched his son glare at Blair seriously confused as to why he had been attacked. Blair simply turned away from him and resumed her conversation with Eric knowing it was more fun to watch Dan sit in confusion than to tell him what had happened. Besides she liked the fact that he was comfortable enough to drum on her thigh without being aware of it and didn't want to say anything to jeopardize that quirk.

Lily watched with amusement as Dan simply shrugged and returned to eating his pancakes in much more manageable bites, apparently nonplussed about why he'd been whacked.

Returning back to the conversation Bart, Eleanor, Rufus, and Harold were having, Lily couldn't help the way her lips turned up at the corner slightly as she watched Blair's hand reach back down and lightly stroke Dan's thigh in apology. Glancing around the room to see if anyone else had noticed she caught Ramon's knowing smile before they both turned back to actually participate in the conversation.

Eric smiled slightly in Serena's direction as she reentered the room, surprised when he received a genuine smile back. He gestured for her to join them and felt even happier when she - without complaint - grabbed one of the arm chairs and pulled it closer to the lounge before perching on it.

Seeing a flash of blonde in his peripheral vision, Dan looked up and saw Serena had joined them apparently in a much better mood than she had been in before. Reaching beside him, he pulled his bag up and motioned for Blair to reach into it, unwilling to place his sticky chocolate covered fingers on the precious paper inside.

Blair found the gift easily enough and nudged Dan gently, smiling at the fact that he'd taken her advice on what to give Serena knowing that she'd easily see through the Christmas tree gift. Everyone knew that gift was for Eric anyway and she highly doubted that Serena had appreciated seeing Blair's own name on the gift as well.

Serena glanced in confusion between Dan and Blair as he nodded his head in her direction clearly telling Blair to get a move on. Blair flicked his ear before leaning over Dan in Serena's direction and passing her a plastic case with a bow on the front. Unclasping it Serena read the title and looked in Dan's direction in disbelief.

"This is your story" Dan nodded at Serena, slightly amused by her state of shock, it appeared Blair had the right idea after all. As it was, Blair was still leaning over him and he was trying incredibly hard to focus on Serena and not get lost in memories of last night.

"The original. Straight out of the spiral notebook." Eyeing the seven pages in her hands, Serena smiled brightly and curled further into the chair to read it, her hands gently skimming over the page understanding they meant a lot to Dan.

Blair watched as Serena got lost in Dan's words and decided to take a moment to just enjoy being with Dan in Serena's presence without being glared at by the blonde. She had been all too aware of Serena's looks before Lily had sent her to change and they did sting. She knew she hadn't been the nicest person but it still hurt that the girl she'd known for as long as she could remember seemed to so easily forget that her meanness and her iron fist ruling of Constance as the Queen Bitch was to protect herself from getting hurt. Resting her head on Dan's shoulder, she smiled as he laced their finger's together, not even minding when she felt the melted chocolate coat her palm.

Serena's eyes were glazed in appreciation of her gift, her mind spun as she read it, seeing the world he'd created through his words as if it was being played out in front of her. She felt her heart swell when he began discussing the blonde heroine he had watched from afar for the duration of the party. Her eyebrows pinched in confusion as her eyes were depicted as a deep all-knowing brown, however she easily pushed it aside remembering what her boarding school English teacher had said about creative licensing.

Reading on, Serena chuckling quietly as he likened the attenders of the party to farm animals, describing the pigs, sheep, sheep dogs and other members. Once agin she was shaken from the world as her character was described as watching the animal kingdom form her perch high up on the bar, her eyes narrowed in concentration as she pinpointed the animals who wouldn't be in attendance again. Serena didn't have much memory of any parties during that year as they all blurred together much to her chagrin, but she was fairly certain that while the on top of the bar part was true she had not been sober enough to watch the others at all, let alone critically, preferring instead to dance on top of it.

Taking a moment to be grateful that Dan had decided to portray her through his rose colored glasses she continued trying to picture the rest of the story in her mind. Turning to the last page she sighed as she read the parting line, 'I watched her, watch the one she wanted so desperately, stuck between getting what she wanted and what she deserved…' there was no question about who the 'the one' was. Anyone with eyes knew that Serena wanted Nate but she couldn't figure out whether Dan was being nice or not in regards to what she deserved.

Blair leaned further into Dan's side relishing in the heat spreading between them. She'd been in shock the first time she'd read Dan's story. Though it was undeniable that like many before him he'd been immediately drawn in by the blonde's charm, unlike her counterpart Blair had been sober for the majority of those party and knew exactly which one he was talking about. It had been one of Nate's lacrosse teammate's house - his parents being freshly divorced were out celebrating their newfound freedom meaning everyone and anyone was unofficially invited - something Blair immediately saw too, reminding the downward spiraling idiot that dealing with the riffraff who simply came for the free and unlimited alcohol was not what one expected. It helped that the guy had a thing for her and well the parties after that were a lot more select.

After returning the notebook to Dan - he wasn't lying when he said he'd forgotten it that day on the bench, she had him re-read it ultimately forcing him to acknowledge that somehow even if he didn't consciously remember her, his subconscious certainly did. With the exception of her blonde hair, every other part he had described had been Blair not Serena.

She remembered with a small smile the way his eyes had finally shone in understanding in regards to why he'd been somewhat disappointed with Serena when she finally gave him a chance. Blair had pointed out that his ideal girl, the girl he'd been dreaming of for so long did not exist and was much closer to herself than Serena. The idea that someone could look past Serena's spotlight and see her in the shadows was what had finally caused her to decide she was in the completely wrong relationship and Dan saw her even when he didn't mean to. Something that had never happened with Nate.

"It's amazing. Thanks." Serena smiled in Dan's direction, her thoughts running on high as she tried to fully understand what she had just read. Something was niggling at the back of her mind, telling her that she was missing something but she didn't get a chance to listen to it because she was distracted by the way Blair plucked the pages out of her hand, gently depositing them back into Dan's bag before giving her a photocopied version.

Shooting her a somewhat apologetic look, Blair watched as Serena frowned. Apparently put out by the fact that she was not allowed to keep the original. However Blair had never had any intentions of letting her sometimes friend do that as the story was too precious to her. Dan squeezed her hand tighter, conveying his thanks, before turning his attention to Eric who looked to be growing more and more anxious by the minute.

Eric cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention as he gestured to the presents under the tree. Lily chuckled as she watched Eric's leg shake in anticipation, her eyes were alight with humor as she pretended to think about it. Seeing him about to explode had her loudly laughing as she nodded for him to go ahead. Dragging Jenny down with him, Eric set about handing out the gifts, eyeing his own pile with obvious glee.

Dan laughed as he watched Eric act more childlike than he'd ever seen him, the boy in front of him now a far cry from the 'stylist and personal shopper' he'd seen all those weeks ago in Bendels. He turned his eyes towards Blair not surprised when he found her subtlety wiping a tear at Eric's happiness. He remembered her crawling into his arms that night after finding out the truth and calling a truce with Serena. He'd held her as she cried herself to sleep as she realised Eric - whether he understood or not - had almost left her like everyone else and seeing him this happy reassured her he wasn't likely to try again. Running his thumb across her hand that was still firmly encased in his, he heard her release a breath of air before she relaxed against him once more.

There was a moment of silence before the chaos began. It appeared that no matter what age, the idea of crazily ripping open a present is always going to be an offer too good to pass up. As thanks were given, hugs exchanged there were smiles present on everyones face. Well Eric at least tried to smile when Bart handed him a 'Miami Heat' jersey and willed the tension in the room to defuse before the Waldorfs and Bart picked up on it.

Lily had shrunk under the incredulous look she got from everyone in the room who knew the truth. It appeared that most people were well aware of where Eric had spent his summer but she was unsure how to turn to the man she had been secretly seeing at the time and say 'by the way I lied, he wasn't actually in Florida. He was down the street at the Ostroff Centre because I was too self-absorbed to notice my son was suicidal.' it was definitely not a conversation she knew how to or wanted to have.

Yet based on the looks she'd been sent, Lily knew it was a conversation she was going to be forced to have whether she liked it or not. Turning their looks back at them she made the message clear, she may have agreed to tell Bart the truth, but she was not going to do it over Christmas especially not when she felt her heart beat happily at how overjoyed Eric looked, surrounded by his family.

**xoxoxoxo**

Slowly everyone began to depart. Roman, Harold and Eleanor had decided to have lunch together and try to figure out how to get back to the friendship all three shared before Harold and Roman had moved to France. Serena had come up with a crazy plan that involved taking Eric and Jenny from Shakespeare in the Park to Ice Skating at Rockefeller Centre, then to Soho and various other places. No one was certain what was going on but Serena seemed determined so Eric was happy to just go along with it.

Unsurprisingly her sole focus on impressing Eric and Jenny meant Serena was completely unaware that she was giving Dan and Blair the out they needed to spend the day by themselves. Without a glance back, Serena led the younger two out the door chattering on about how much fun they were going to have. "… It's going to be great. Oh, Jenny that's a beautiful coat."

Blair smiled as she heard Serena's comment as the door shut, she'd felt Dan puff up beside her, his pride getting the best of him. She thought about reminding him of her input into the gift but then decided it was more amusing to watch him preen over his first truly successful Christmas gift to Jenny.

Dan chuckled as he watched Blair crinkle her nose as she searched for a napkin to clean the chocolate off them. Pulling her up with him, he dragged her into the bathroom knowing it was best to just wash it off now. Something that would have been pointed out to them already had the person not been missing, pushing the bathroom door open he turned to Blair he face scrunched in confusion. "Hey, where did Dorota go?"

Blair smiled at Dan as she recalled what had happened this morning. Dorota had dashed to her room after emerging from the elevator, five minutes after Blair texting her to ask where she was. After all Eleanor had promised Christmas Day was the three of them and she was certain Dorota was not going to pass that up. However as Blair trailed in behind her, curious as to what had Dorota acting in such a peculiar manner, she began to realise that may not be the case.

The dress her father had given her was tucked under her arm and Blair had begun to change as she observed the Polish woman, who was busy muttering about what colours were in this season. Crawling onto Dorota's still made bed, Blair had spared a thought at where the woman had been last night, before beginning her questioning.

"She went to see Vanya. He just came from Russia, he works down in the kitchen but is hoping to get a job as the doorman at one of the apartment's nearby. Dorota's quite taken with him." Blair couldn't help but recall the way Dorota had begun gushing about him once she had gotten over her initial shyness.

Moving her towards the sink, Dan listened quietly as Blair recalled all the details she could of the mystery man. He couldn't help but laugh when he heard that Dorota despite her actions in regard to picking out the right outfit had yet to show actual interest in Vanya to his face, instead choosing to let him try to woo her. Though Dan was adamant that whatever Vanya was doing was clearly working and no more wooing needed to be done, he wished Dorota luck. Running the water over Blair's hands he gently scrubbed the now dry chocolate of her soft fingers, smiling as she let the tension seep from her unusually stiff body.

She couldn't help but sigh happily at the way Dan was treating her. Blair loved that he could go from the man with animalistic passion of last night to the man who treated her like she was the most precious thing he'd ever seen but at the same time knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

A shaky breath left her lips as she felt Dan's hands move slowly down her body, lowering his body as he went. Dan gently lifted the fabric of her dress, flinching when he saw numerous hand prints on Blair's upper thigh and hips.

Blair's shivered as Dan's cold hands positioned themselves over two of her bruises. Looking down at his face, she could see a small part of him that was impressed that he'd claimed her so completely but the majority of him looked crest fallen that he could and had hurt her. Pulling down on the corner of his shirt, she then dragged him up so he was level with the mirror once again. Skimming her hand across the scratches she made on him, she was pleased when she heard him hiss in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Yes, you did this to me…" Blair gestured at her legs, but kept a hold of his chin, forcing him to look into her eyes and acknowledge the serious nature of what she was saying. "… but I did this to you." Moving her mouth to his neck, she kissed the unbroken skin softly, before moving further down and pressing feather-like kisses to the scratches. "It was worth it, so stop complaining. Stop feeling guilty."

Pressing her body against his, she smiled when he eagerly responded capturing her lips with his own. Dan traced his finger up her spine, moaning when she arched against him in retaliation. His body craved hers and it was going to kill him to step back. Feeling her tongue mold against his own, he let her have control choosing instead to run his hands along her collarbone.

Moving her scarf out of the way, he let her warm body heat his chilled fingertips, not sure if the rising goosebumps were due to her desire or his cold skin. Lost in his lust, he pulled back in confusion when he felt something cooler than his skin nestled against her front.

Turning the object over in his palm, he blinked a few times to clear the haze of desire, willing his brain to start working again. Finally able to distinguish the locket he'd given her, he was momentarily startled by how it seemed to already belong against her pale skin. Filled with a new rush of passion Dan lifted her up, placing her gently on the counter as he began kissing her again.

Blair's head rolled to the side granting Dan better access, as his lips rushed across her skin, not staying in one place long enough to form any more hickeys but still giving her a sense of pleasure. Wrapping her legs around his waist she rubbed against him hoping he'd give her some form of relief, if she basically begged for it. Unfortunately it seemed to knock some sense into him, as he pulled away muttering about adults in the other room and lack of soundproofing.

With one last bruising kiss Dan, helped Blair down, smoothing her dress and fixing her scarf as she did the same to him, making sure all evidence of their bathroom adventure and last night were hidden again. Clasping her hand in his, he smiled at the feeling of rightness that overwhelmed him as he began walking back to the main room, wondering just how long they'd been missing. He loved the fact that he no longer had to pull his hand from hers in public but was not in the mood to have a sex talk with his dad again if he heard what they were doing.

Bart chuckled as the two teens walk back into the room, avoiding looking each other in the eye, though their sides and hands were pressed tightly together. He'd already seen the way Dan and Blair reacted to each other subconsciously and was quite amused by the way they acted like it was nothing around everyone else. He watched as they looked around appearing very confused when they saw no one. Stepping out from the kitchen Bart laughed at they way they both startled at his presence.

"Lily and your dad headed out for a walk through the park, then they're grabbing lunch at Maritza's." Dan jumped slightly as he was jolted from his thoughts before nodding once in Bart's direction, eyeing the suitcase in his hand with barely hidden curiosity.

"Are you going somewhere, Mr Bass?" Blair, never one to hold her tongue, let her curiosity get the best of her as she surveyed the older Bass. Moving closer to Dan she smiled slightly as she felt his hand slip comfortably around her waist.

Bart eyed the young couple with interest. He was truly amazed the way they bounced off one another, their actions always a continuation of what the other did. "Yes, actually. My business deal finished early and Nathaniel just messaged me informing me that Chuck is doing rather poorly in regards to whatever's on his mind. I'm flying out in a few hours. I've decided to head to the airport now, just in case the weather lightens up even for a moment, then I'll be on my way to Monaco."

Dan was rather impressed by Bart's speech, he didn't know how he knew but he had no doubt that the meeting was actually cancelled by Bart and despite the shit that went down between Chuck and himself involving both Blair and Jenny, Dan was glad that he had someone who - whether he knew it or not - would drop everything to help him. That fact proven by the fact that he was willing to spend his Christmas Day waiting around in JFK. Dan watched as Bart smiled at them once, his cold business persona forgotten for now before walking out the door, leaving silence in his wake.

Blair smiled up at Dan as the door closed. Locking her arms around his neck, she leaned up pressing her lips against his. Sensing his hesitance, Blair let a small smirk overtake her. "Don't worry about Mel, she can wait a little while longer."

Relinquishing all control, Dan let Blair push him up against the wall, her mouth fusing to the unmarked left side of his neck. Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket Dan looked at the screen through hooded eyes, chuckling before relaying the message. "Eric says not in his room."

Nodding against him, she felt his hand curl into her hair, groaning in pressure as she smoothed her tongue over his soft neck. Nuzzling the area with her nose, she inhaled his scent, laughing at the fact that his usual smell was now infused with her perfume. Pulling back she examined the area, knowing they'd definitely be a very obvious mark there in a few hours. "We can use Serena's room, it has a shower, I definitely need one."

Stumbling down the hall, Dan threw the doors open as Blair rapidly began stripping him of his clothes. Her nimble fingers pulling his sweater over his head, growling in frustration as she eyed the button down underneath it. Choosing to distract her, Dan brought her lips back to his, locking his hips against hers as he slipped the buttons through their holes and discarded the shirt.

Blair smiled in satisfaction when Dan's chest was visible, she was slightly shocked at the many marks running across the usually smooth surface due to last night but she was distracted from her guilt as Dan tugged down her underwear, the cool air instantly shocking her system. Within seconds Dan located the zip of her dress and began carefully peeling the material from her body knowing how much it meant to her.

Eyeing her body hungrily, he grunted in annoyance at the scarf that was covering parts of her from him. Tugging at the material he sighed in relief when it finally gave way, leaving a very gorgeous, flushed, naked Blair in front of him.

Feeling a blush stain her body, Blair couldn't help but marvel at the fact that his gaze still affected her after all this time. She wondered if it was ever going to let up but secretly she hoped that it would always feel this way, that she'd always react so strongly to his heated looks. Dropping to her knees she pulled his pants and boxers down, smiling up at him from under her eyelashes as he grew before her.

Grabbing her upper arms, Dan hoisted her to her feet, licking his lips in anticipation. Crushing his lips against hers, he slowly moved off them, tracing a line of sweat rushing down her neck with his tongue, amused by the sweet and salty taste.

Blair moaned loudly as she grasped onto his hair and shoulders to remain upward as her legs turned to jelly at his action. Feeling his hands brush over her breasts she lost all grip on reality as her orgasm rushed over her. Once she was able to see again, she noticed Dan had moved them into the en suite and had a smirk on his face, obviously pleased at her sensitivity to him.

Beads of water streamed down her as Dan pushed her underneath the hot water. Dan's hand constantly moved across her body seemingly not ready to settle in one place yet. Blair pushed her need to the side, focusing instead on Dan who looked ready to burst, attaching her lips to the pulse point at his neck she was amazed at how fast his heart was beating. Refocusing her attention once again, she was vaguely aware of him kneading the muscle of her lower back and smirked at the way it halted for a moment as she wrapped her hand around him.

Unable to help himself, Dan thrust into Blair's hand, his body desperately seeking relief. Blair leant her body against Dan's, her mouth resting next to his ear, increasing his arousal with every sharp breath as his hand traced her pubic bone. His muscles were tense as he tried to hold back, not ready to lose his composure just yet.

"Just let go." Blair's words were whispered into his ear and she smiled slightly as she watched his muscles further tense momentarily before he released and relaxed against her body, his muscles so far gone that it was as if he was completely boneless.

Blair felt a rush of power as Dan lost control. Control was one of the things they both relied heavily on in other aspects of life and as such they both got a thrill in situations like this when they were able to make the other lose it. Blair continued to run her hand along Dan's spine, pressing down slightly on various points causing shivers to run through his body. She could feel him smiling lazily against her shoulder as he pressed sloppy kisses to the skin there. Grabbing the liquid soap off the ledge, Blair squeezed some into her palm before returning to Dan's body.

As more bubbles built, Dan slowly regained his strength enough to lean back against the wall and let Blair finish cleaning him. When his mind started functioning again he realised the vulnerable position he was in. Sex was one thing and if he wasn't with Blair he was sure in another life he may have gone all the way with Serena or perhaps even Vanessa but he couldn't imagine trusting anyone else to do this, he couldn't imagine trusting someone enough to let them have complete control.

Placing a small kiss to his hip at his gesture, Blair moved down to his lower half, taking the time to massage the soap into his muscles. Her smile stretched as she watched his eyes flutter closed once again giving her complete power over him and trusting her to do as she pleased.

_**Manhattan, New York**_

_**25th December 2007**_

Mel looked up as the bell chimed announcing a customer. She had been right when she'd predicted it would be slow but due to the snow it was even slower than she had anticipated. So needless to say when her favourite couple walked in she didn't hesitate in running around the counter and pulling them into a hug.

Blair laughed lightly at Mel's enthusiastic greeting and glared at the other customers who were staring at them. Even though it was obvious - to her at least - that they'd only stopped here to seek shelter from the snow. "Merry Christmas, Mel." As she glanced around the cafe she noticed it had been transformed so it had a very festive feel to it. In fact one piece of décor had her eyes sparkling mischievously.

The red head smiled at Blair's tone. This was the lightest she'd ever heard the girl and she subtly wondered what had changed. Dismissing her thoughts she looked at Blair in confusion as she was handed her orange phone, already set to the camera app. However used to the strange actions of her friend she turned to Dan, knowing he'd probably be all ready prepared to answer her unasked question.

Dan simply shook his head at Blair's actions, before catching Mel's eye and pointing to the mistletoe that was hanging above Blair and himself. Trusting Mel to know what to do next, Dan swept a curl behind Blair's ear, brushing his thumb against her cheek before leaning down to kiss her.

Instantly melting into the kiss, Blair wrapped her arms behind Dan's neck, her hand twisting into Dan's hair and tugging softly. Dan moaned into her mouth as his hands looped gently around her waist pulling her closer as they melded into each other.

Finally needing air, Blair pulled back slightly, pressing one last quick kiss to his lips before separating for good and moving over to a table, next to the counter so they could continue talking to Mel as she worked.

Plucking the phone from Mel's hand, Dan looked at the picture curiously. He was actually kind of impressed at the way it had come out, making their kiss look gentle and loving. Handing the phone back to Blair he watched as she attached it to a message. Resting his arm across her shoulders, he smiled as she tucked herself under his arm, resting her head on his chest. "Gossip Girl?"

Blair smiled at him, amused by how well he knew her. "If we're going public, it's going to be on our terms. Besides I think it makes a good Christmas present, keeping up with the theme." She watched as the image disappeared into Gossip Girl's arsenal ready to use whenever she deemed necessary.

Mel's brow scrunched in confusion as she realised this was the fifth time she'd heard them mention this 'Gossip Girl' thing and it was generally when they had their phones. Pulling her own phone out from under the register she did a search, amazed at what she found.

Looking it over she pictured her law lecturer and couldn't help but chuckle at the legal terms she would have thrown all over the place at a site like this. Having come from Syracuse, she was well aware of the celebrity gossip in magazines and even the gossip column in their local newspaper but this took it to a whole new level.

Scrolling through the archives she couldn't help the way her eyes widened at how far back the blasts went. It seemed as if whoever Gossip Girl was, they were the same age as Blair and her group of friends as they were her first ever targets. From what Mel could understand it was as if their peers picked who they viewed to be the top of the social ladder and then the number of blasts correlated to how far you fell underneath that top tier.

Shaking her head, Mel returned to making Dan and Blair's drinks as she put her thoughts to rest. If they were fine with it she wasn't going to do anything about it. Deleting the page from her history she figured they'd probably enjoy having someone to talk to who had not subscribed to the blogger and when that happened she'd be there.

**xoxoxoxo**

Georgina brushed snow off her curls as she leaned back against the bench, grateful for newly placed benches in the Bethesda Terrace Arcade. She eyed a petite auburn haired girl - who despite her red coat still appeared to be shivering from the cold - with distain. Turning her back on the girl she flipped open her phone as it buzzed in her pocket.

_**Hear those silver bells? It is Christmas time in the city. Some presents come when you least expect them, like this picture sent to me by Holly91. It seems our very own Lonely Boy is a lot less lonely this Christmas with his Queen by his side. Have a holly jolly Christmas.**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

Groaning in frustration as she realised her plan was now going to be a lot harder with Dan at Blair's side, Georgina was determined not to give up. She was just going to have to find a new way to get back at Serena for ditching her to live the life of a good girl.

Sure Switzerland had been fun but she'd expected to return to the city and pick up right where she'd left off. Instead she was watching as her once upon a time boyfriend stealing, virginity taking, partying best friend walked around like she was better than all that.

Hearing the girl weeping, Georgina swiveled on the spot and rolled her eyes before storming over ready to tell the girl to shut up when she realised that her blue eyes were locked on the blast. Her eyebrow raised in confusion as she looked at the notebook in the girl's lap noticing Dan's name scrawled all over it accompanied by hearts. Her lips turned into a devious smirk, before she sat down next to the girl making her face a mask of pity and understanding.

"Hush now. It's all going to be okay. Why don't you tell me what's wrong." Georgina almost gagged as the words left her mouth but kept a straight face as she realised this girl had just given her a new in.

"She doesn't deserve him, have you seen the things she's done. She's evil and he's so sweet and kind and gentle." Her eyes took on a dazed quality as she thought about Dan. He'd been on her mind for weeks now and she had no one to talk to about it.

"I think I can help you. You seem much nicer than that, I'm sure he'll like you back as soon as he sees the real you." Georgina gently patted the girl's shoulder before handing her a tissue. Her nose crinkled in disgust at the loud noise that followed but wiped her face clean as the girl looked up again, extending the tissue back to her. Swallowing her disgust, Georgina smiled 'kindly' at the girl, knowing everything depended on the next few lines of conversation. "Keep it. I'm Sarah."

"Audrey." Shaking Sarah's hand, Audrey pulled her coat tighter as a gust of wind flew through the building. Though she felt like something was wrong, Audrey was so focused on getting Dan that she was sure she'd do anything. "It was really nice to meet you."

Georgina allowed a smile to blossom on her face and ignored the way Audrey shivered again at the somewhat evil air she was surely giving off. Looking back out at the snow filled park, she realised that with Audrey by her side this could be more fun than she'd initially intended. "You have no idea."

**A/N I've fallen a bit behind on Gossip Girl so please no spoilers in the reviews. Anyway I hope you've enjoyed the Christmas episode and I hope to have the next chapter out soonish but it depends on how busy the holidays get. Let me know what you guys think.**


	28. New Years Eve 2007

_**The Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York**_

_**31st December 2007**_

Blair sighed in relief as she stepped out onto the steps of the Met, the noise of the party slowly fading into the regular noise of Manhattan as the cool air met her cheeks. Her father and Ramon had returned to Paris four days ago with her mother biding them a heartfelt farewell, promising to visit next time she was in Paris for work. Though Blair was rather upset at the fact that her family seemed determined to keep their meetings on another continent, she had pushed those feelings aside when she saw the peaceful and happy smile on her mother's face.

Looking around she smiled fondly as she watched two cabbies screaming at each other, as a nearby hotdog vendor recorded the whole thing on his phone. Hearing kids laughing, she redirected her attention and laughed quietly as she watched four little trouble makers run up and down the steps, their nannies watched with smug smiles as their parents desperately tried to herd the group back inside.

Letting go of the skirt on her own dress, she watched as it glided across the steps, smiling as she recalled Chuck, Nate, Serena and herself acting exactly like the unruly foursome when they'd been that age.

Dan leant against the doorway as he watched Blair get lost in her own world. He couldn't help but shake his head as one of the kids ran up and tried to hide behind him.

Bending down to the kid's level he took in his mischievous blue eyes and chocolate covered smile. Though he couldn't be more than five, those blue eyes were very distinctive and Dan chuckled as he recalled the one time he'd babysat this particular terror two years ago. "Jackson."

Bright blue eyes met his own as the boy nodded in recognition, before scurrying around him and back to his friends who had managed to form a circle around their parents and were tauntingly ducking out of reach every time a parent tried to grab them.

Chuckling to himself he couldn't help but sigh in amusement as he watched the nannies exchange money as the kids did various things. Though he knew it was probably incredibly immoral to bet on how much a kid would misbehave, this was probably one of the only nights a year when these parents decided they'd fulfill their resolution from last New Year to act more like a parent to their child and he had to admit it was very entertaining.

Moving closer to Blair, he stopped a breath away from her, smiling ever so slightly as she moved back into him, resting against his body.

Blair angled her head as Dan pressed a kiss to her neck, her eyes fluttering as her breath stuttered at the jolt of pleasure that ran through her. "W-what are you doing out here?" Blair's words were forced through her lips as she tried to keep up her annoyed tone when in reality his lips had already melted her resolve.

Dan sighed as he ran his nose up and down her jaw line, breathing in her sweet smell as his fingers held tightly to her waist, trying not to let her words affect him. "Blair…"

"I see you finally lost her." Turning in his arms, Blair pulled back enough to look into his soft brown eyes. They were filled with so much warmth and love but she could see he was hurting at the fact she was so mad at him.

She knew it wasn't technically his fault but that didn't mean she enjoyed watching the strumpet that Chuck had escorted to Cotillion throwing herself all over Dan, especially when Dan's arm had been firmly wrapped around her own waist.

Cupping her face in his hands, he ran his thumbs across her cool red cheeks, unable to help himself from remembering the first time they'd met. "I love _you_ Blair. Only you." Pressing his lips to hers, he felt her shift further into him, her body's need for heat overriding her determination to stay mad at him, the action causing him to smirk before his next words slipped out. "Though this all would have been easier if you had just helped me get rid of her."

Blair pouted as she looked at him, there he went with his logic.

Wiping the lipstick that had transferred onto his lips off, she sighed in acceptance. "I'm sorry." Feeling his fingers thread through her own, she smiled slightly, running her free hand down the front of his chest. "Sometimes things just get a little…"

Dan tugged her hands down, encasing both firmly in his grasp as he stopped her from actually finding the word she was looking for. "I know."

Noticing Eric in the doorway calling them in, he knew it was close to midnight and that Blair would possibly kill him if she missed the ball dropping. Pulling her back towards the entrance, Dan pressed his lips to the top of her head as she rested it against his shoulder.

Quickly moving along the edges of the party, skirting past any adults that wanted to chat, the trio finally found the stairwell. Moving back up the path they'd travelled only fifteen minutes ago, Eric sighed in relief when they finally exited onto the roof of the Met. Though you wouldn't think it, it was rather stuffy in that stairwell and the fresh air was refreshing.

His eyes turned to the ball which had already begun it's final countdown, before they darted around the room, easily spotting various members of their group. Chuck and Nate were exactly where they had left them. The duo had returned with Bart earlier this afternoon and had shown up to the party already drunk and at this stage appeared to be well onto their fourth joint.

He noted with interest and slight pity that Vanessa was pulling a less than enthusiastic Jenny over to the pair, apparently wanting to kiss her boyfriend when the clock struck midnight, regardless of what the younger blonde wanted.

Serena, Kati, Is and Penelope were standing in a corner, apparently less than pleased by the male turnout tonight as evident in the way they crinkled their noses as they glanced at a group of guys who were currently groping a bunch of drunk girls.

While he knew he could probably get away with kissing Asher tonight - a simple New Years Eve peck, it happened all the time at these parties and if the way Asher was looking at him was any indication it wouldn't be much of an effort - Eric knew he owed Dan and Blair a favor tonight and he was more than happy to be of use. Well that and he was still incredibly infuriated by Asher's attitude.

"_Ten…"_

He watched with barely concealed amusement as people began counting down from ten and the rush began with people desperately clutching onto their significant other or the nearest free person in an attempt to get their midnight kiss. Moving closer to Blair and Dan, he shook his head in exasperation as he watched Audrey move towards Dan again, her eyes dazed but focused only on him.

"_Three, Two…"_

Dan looked over Blair's shoulder as he heard the crowd counting down. Audrey had her hand just above Blair's arm ready to pull the girl out of the way when Dan's plan went into action. Seeing the back of Eric's head now in place, Dan pulled Blair closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist as the crowd reached one, softly pressing his lips against hers.

"_Happy New Year."_

The sentiment was heard all around but the only voice Dan focused on was the quiet one whispered in his ear as Blair embraced him. Her soft body melding against his as she let all her frustration go and focused on welcoming the New Year with the one she loved.

Eric covered his ears as Audrey pushed him away, shrieking once before storming out. It was moments like that when he was grateful he was not attracted to girls, sometimes they were just too obsessive. Smirking at Dan, he pat his friend once on the back, wishing him a Happy New Year before turning to Blair.

Moving so she could embrace Eric, Blair pulled the younger boy to her, ruffling his hair slightly. Still caught down memory lane, Blair remembered when they'd attended the annual Met ball when they were younger. With the same fond smile that had appeared earlier, she recalled Eric sitting on the steps and watch the four of them cause trouble until Blair dragged the younger boy off the steps much to Serena's displeasure and made him join in.

Now he was all grown up, but Blair smiled as she realised it was still up to her to make him join in the fun and as such she refused to let him go home just yet. Pulling away, she wrapped her arm around his neck as she leant into Dan and turned them to look out over New York. All around their were people partying in the streets - the cabbies from earlier had even taken a moment to stop fighting and share a smoke with the hot dog vender before they undoubtedly returned to their fight.

She could see the four kids sleeping happily in their nannies arms - apparently finally worn out - and was once again overwhelmed with love and respect for Dorota. She watched as the mothers and fathers quit their gossiping and working to spare a kiss for their spouse and a smile for their occasional friends, before looking fondly over at their children.

It was her city and it seemed for the moment at least that most people were happy and as she looked at her boys she was glad to see they were included in that.

**xoxoxoxo**

Serena stepped back as people cheered around her, she looked up at Penelope and touched her lips softly. There was something really wrong but she couldn't put her finger on it. Serena generally had no problem kissing girls but this was the first time she'd done it absolutely sober, besides it was a New Years kiss it's was not like it counted but even that wasn't enough to cause her unease. No there was something else.

She glanced over to see Kati and Is smile kindly at each other before turning to a group of boys that had formed around them and were heckling them to kiss again. Her eyebrows pulled together in concentration as she sucked her lip into her mouth in frustration.

_Plum_! Finally her brain caught on. She didn't know anyone else who used plum flavored lipgloss and if what she was thinking was right then Penelope was in trouble. Pulling the other girl away from the crowd ignoring Penelope's half-hearted attempt to get away, Serena led them to the stairwell.

Pulling her down the stairs, Serena kept going until she found one of the more deserted lower levels and breathed a sigh of relief at the privacy it provided. Penelope trailed out after her swaying a little as she began to lean on the blonde for balance.

Looking into Penelope's brown eyes, Serena fought to keep calm as she noticed how dilated the other girl's pupils were. Slapping her lightly on the cheek, she tried to keep the Penelope awake as she looked around for help. "Pen… come on focus on me. That's good." Seeing a small amount of clarity in Penelope's eyes Serena focused on her questions knowing it was important she get to the bottom of this quickly. "Hey, come on now. Penelope, who gave you that lipgloss. Do you remember what she looked like? What her name was?"

Penelope clutched her head as she tried to keep the world from spinning. She was so thirsty. She could vaguely hear Serena asking her questions again but it was all one blurry mess and she was so thirsty…

**xoxoxoxo**

Chuck smiled slightly underneath Jenny's soft lips. He hadn't even noticed her approach until she'd landed in his lap as the countdown had neared zero. Seeing his chance, he'd opened his mouth to talk, apologize… do something. But had frozen when he saw the fear in her eyes.

It wasn't as if he hadn't seen fear in girls before. He was Chuck Bass and he didn't get that way by being the good boy. Nonetheless it still hurt. Part of what had intrigued him about her that night at Kiss on the Lips was that despite her fighting him there was no fear in her eyes… only disgust and determination.

Fear was somehow worse. Stunned into silence he realized he missed his window of opportunity, but he refused to make the same mistake he had at Kiss on the Lips, this time he was not going to kiss her against her will and while everyone was cheering he was going to try speaking to her again.

"_One!"_

As the crowd called one, her soft, vanilla flavored lips touched lightly against his own and all his thoughts of not kissing her went out the window.

Jenny immediately slipped off Chuck's lap as she disconnected their lips. While she refused to break a New Years tradition, she also refused to get sucked back into Chuck's trap. A small flash of jealous rushed through her as she wondered who Cameron had found to kiss tonight given that she'd been his New Years kiss since they were kids.

Turning from Chuck, Jenny looked over to find Vanessa and Nate were completely caught up in one another. Frowning at the fact that Vanessa had dragged her over here and now left her in this mess, she grabbed her bag off the ground and pulled her coat tighter around herself before moved through the people. As she thought down to the adult party downstairs, she desperately hoped she'd be able to slip out without her dad spotting her, all she wanted to do right now was go home and sleep.

"Jenny wait!"

Unable to help herself Jenny looked back, shocked to find Chuck following her down the stairs. Shaking herself out of her stupor she quickly hurried down the next few flights, hoping he wouldn't catch her.

"Please." Both paused as the broken plea left his mouth.

Sighing in defeat, Jenny slipped out a few levels early, grateful for the quiet it provided, given that it was far enough away from both parties.

Chuck watched as she pulled at her blonde hair softly. Something he'd quickly come to realize she only did when she was nervous. While in Monaco he'd spent a lot of time analysing what had happened these past few months and he couldn't help but shake his head at the fact that a lot of that meant he analyzed the blonde in front of him, her devious brunette mentor and the other Humphrey.

As such he'd made some intuitive leaps while he was gone and was therefore not in the least bit surprised when Nate received a blast showing their very own Queen B and the Brooklynite together. Besides he knew as well as Blair - and apparently Lily - just how alluring the Humphrey's could be.

Hearing Jenny clear her throat next to him, he sighed slightly off put by her attitude. Though since he knew it was fairly earned he kept his protests to himself. "I'm sorry, Jenny."

Her neck cricked in protest as Jenny's head whipped around to face Chuck. Before she could help herself her hand was pressed against his forehead checking for a fever. "Are you feeling alright?" She knew to an outsider her actions may look dramatic but she was seriously concerned about her friend. This wasn't right, Chuck Bass doesn't apologize.

"I'm serious. I shouldn't have trapped you at Kiss on the Lips or slept with Serena while she was with your brother or ruined Blair's dream Cotillion. I destroy things - that's all I've ever done." Chuck looked into Jenny's guarded blue eyes and let out a breath of frustration as he wondered if anything he was saying was making it past her wall. A wall he put there.

Pulling her hands from his grasp, Jenny stood abruptly. Closing her eyes she tried to untangle her thoughts, sensing him reaching for her, she took another step back ignoring the flash of pity that went through her once she opened her eyes. He was slumped - well as slumped as Chuck Bass could ever be - on the bench, his head in his hands as if he'd given up.

"You can't possibly think that an apology - no matter how heartfelt - will be all it takes to get me to forgive you." Weeks worth of anger and self-doubt finally exploded, and she was somewhat started by how harsh her tone was. "You ran Chuck. No one saw you after the Cotillion, school wasn't even over for another two weeks but you ran anyway. You didn't apologize then, so you can't just expect me and the others to forgive you now. I need time. You had yours, now let me have mine." Jenny turned away from him, unwilling to pay attention to the fact that his shoulders had lifted ever so slightly at the fact that she had believed his apology and hadn't turned him him down completely.

Heading back to the stairwell, she heard him stand up and start following her, his uncertain gait worrying her slightly.

"Did you tell Blair what I did?" Chuck never really knew why he sought Blair's approval as often as he did. He figured it was probably because they all saw her as the mother of the group. While the Serena had rotating father figures and Nate had rotating Nannies - depending on how long it was until Mrs Archibald caught them with her husband - and he himself had rotating hotel staff to look after them, Blair had Dorota. As such she was the one most equipped to be the mother figure.

So whether she was picking out Nate's clothes, pulling back Serena's hair when she was sick after doing who knows what and cleaning up Chuck's own messes - especially with his father - the last thing any of them wanted to do was disappoint her. Nate and Serena had failed spectacularly but Blair had still pretended she hadn't known what had happened and Chuck had felt proud that he hadn't ever _really _let her down… until Cotillion - the ball she had talked about since she was able to talk, maybe he was worse than Serena and Nate after all.

Jenny looked over at Chuck, a sigh slipping from her lips as she realized he was looking like a little kid about to be scolded, who had just been told the Santa doesn't exist. "No, Chuck. I didn't tell her but that doesn't mean she doesn't know." She watched as he scuffed his shoe against the carpeted floor, biting his lip slightly as he nodded his head, accepting what she said. "But that doesn't mean that she doesn't care about you. She still texted to see if you were okay, didn't she?"

Chuck momentarily wondered how Jenny knew Blair had texted him before focusing on the bigger part. While in Monaco he'd thought back on his actions he realized that it wasn't really fair to Blair at all - the last time one of her friends left without a word, she hadn't contacted them at all had had taken over a year to return.

However, he'd eventually eased his guilt by reminding himself that she had Hum-drum Humphrey who was probably reminding Blair of why they were better off without him. But when his father had shown up relaying the worried well wishes of both Blair and Dan, Chuck had allowed himself to feel the guilt again. Guilt which Nathaniel and his father had quickly latched onto until they managed to coerce Chuck onto the plane home.

Opening his mouth to reply, Chuck was once again cut off by Jenny, however it wasn't by her lips on his.

"What was that?" Jenny titled her head trying to listen more carefully as she continued down the flight of stairs trying to get closer to the sound. "Serena?"

Finally Chuck was able to hear it, an echoing call for help was coming from Serena who was still a few levels down. Hearing the panic in her voice, Chuck picked up his pace moving in front of Jenny until they found the blonde holding a now unconscious Penelope.

Immediately he switched into knowledgeable Chuck mode. Growing up in this lifestyle meant he had a whole contingency plan when it came to unconscious girls. "Jenny I need you to go get as many bottles of water as you can find."

Nodding quickly, Jenny disappeared again. Her thoughts running wild as she raced back up to the roof. She knew Chuck had said nothing about grabbing Blair but she was scared and Blair always knew what to do.

Spotting the brunette over by Eric and Dan, Jenny wandered over, her stride determined until she saw the calm smile on all their faces. Frustration flooded her as she realized she was trapped. She wanted the security Blair provided but the three of them looked so at peace she couldn't drag them from that.

Turning away from them, she scooped up a nearby plastic bag, grateful someone hadn't thrown it away yet and began grabbing bottles of water. Her foot was tapping impatiently at the process she had to go through - first she searched for bottles that were still sealed then she took a sniff and if that proved odorless then a sip to test it wasn't alcohol.

Finally she had filled the bag with what she figured was mainly water and quickly set about returning to Chuck, Serena and Penelope not seeing the satisfied look on the slightly crazed brunette she passed at the door.

**xoxoxoxo**

Serena and Chuck froze at the one word that slipped from Penelope's lips now that they'd managed to slap her back into near consciousness.

"Svetlana…" Chuck repeated as he desperately tried to think back to where he knew that name from. His entire body had frozen at the name as if it were aware of something he couldn't consciously access. Feeling Serena start shaking beside her he turned to her, only to find his friend as pale as a ghost.

"I was right, she's back Chuck. Georgina's back." Serena's words were accompanied by a sob and Chuck quickly brought his nearly hysterical friend into his arms, rocking her slightly in an attempt to soothe her.

"It's going to be okay but you need to pull yourself together, you can't let Georgina know you're onto her. She'll be here somewhere so just focus on your worry for Penelope." Chuck moved Serena back to her spot and scooped Penelope up, grateful that she was conscious enough to move her arms around his neck. "I've got a room at the Palace, we'll take her there."

Hearing Jenny behind them as they entered the stairwell, he was incredibly grateful that she'd missed Serena's revelation. The less people who knew about Georgina the better. If you didn't know about her, she was a lot less likely to attack and he was not about to let Jenny stand on the other end of Georgina's gun - especially since she wasn't aware of just how unstable the other girl actually was. With a cynical chuckle he couldn't help but think that this was way more drama than he planned to start the New Year with.

_**Hello, Upper East Siders. Gossip Girl here. A new year is upon us and I'll be watching.**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_


	29. School Lies Part 1

**A/N I know I'm a terrible person and a horribly unreliable updater so I thank each and every one of you who are still reading this. No excuses this time, I just hope you enjoy this chapter but I do have to thank 'NCIS greek fan' in particular for getting me back on track ~ Gabz**

**Recap: **A New Year has just begun and they've already got their share of drama with more to come.

**Secondary Characters: **

Audrey - The only descriptions that matter are Dan's stalker & Georgina's puppet. However Chuck was also her escort to the Cotillion.

_**The Humphrey Loft, New York**_

_**1st January 2008**_

Dan looked up at Vanessa as she circled him once again apparently trying to find something interesting to work with that was more interesting than Cheerios - the cereal not the cheerleaders, he was sure she'd wouldn't be as angry if he was surrounded by a bunch of cheerleaders.

Grinding his teeth together, he held his tongue, keeping all snarky and sarcastic remarks at bay as he knew how important this was to her. What he couldn't understand was why she was following him around this week, surely Nate would be a more interesting subject.

Stretching his body, he winced as his muscles protested the movement. He wasn't sure where his dad had ended up after the gala but he knew he wasn't there when Dan crawled into bed at three in the morning and he certainly wasn't there when Blair joined him at eight.

However he was definitely there when he'd walked into Dan's room at two asking him what he thought of the new riff he'd come up with before blushing as red as a tomato when he finally spotted Blair. Though thankfully at this point all they were doing was reading. Something Blair had mentioned she was incredibly grateful about since her 'Non-Judging Breakfast Club' couldn't understand her draw to the literary world.

However after having lived through that embarrassing moment he had a new flood of gratefulness for Dorota and the courtesy she had with regards to entering Blair's room. After looking appropriately mortified, Rufus had left the room unable to hide his slight smile when Blair called out after him that he'd done a wonderful job with the riff.

Of course that had resulted in the both of Blair and himself bursting into laughter in between which she had repeatedly thanked him for insisting she get redressed after their morning activities. Pulling her closer to him, he captured her lips in a bruising kiss, breathing everything that was Blair as he ran his hands through her hair untangling the knots he'd unintentionally caused in the last few minutes.

Once he was finished Blair had simply leant back against him and as she was asking why he didn't bother to lock his door, Vanessa had climbed in through the window making his point for him.

Surprisingly enough it wasn't entirely awkward as Vanessa and Blair exchanged a hello and Rufus only blushed once when the three of them exited Dan's room before placing the freshly made waffles on the counter and telling them to dig in.

He's laughed loudly as he watched Blair lick her lips at the sight of the various toppings and claim that she could seriously get used to this.

About fifteen minutes later, Jenny graced them with her presence. He was taken aback as he looked into her tired makeup smudged eyes before she muttered something about Penelope being sick. The rest of the sentence however was drowned out with a groan as she landed face first onto her bed and not moving again. Soft snores were coming from there in a matter of minutes.

Blair, Vanessa, his dad and he had relocated to the lounges when Rufus had dragged out their various boardgames. He didn't miss the way Blair's eyes lit up at Scrabble or the conspiring look shared between his dad and her during Monopoly. As such he wasn't all that surprised when he lost pathetically during scrabble and was bankrupted in five rounds of Monopoly but it was all worth it as he basked in the glow that accompanied the light smile on her lips.

After a worried call from Dorota - who had finally awoken from her own New Years Eve hangover - Blair swiftly left the loft biding them all a farewell as she thanked Rufus for the late breakfast and fun filled afternoon.

So when his phone rang three hours later, causing the whole table to vibrate as it flashed Blair's name, Vanessa leapt it swooping up the opportunity to get something interesting for her story.

"So what will it be, Dan? Cheerios and Chaucer or an illegal party at your prep school pool with your high society girlfriend and her nasty cohorts?" Vanessa's voice was teasing as she echoed back to him some of the statements he'd made over the years however he could see the undeniable pleading in her eyes.

Feeling the camera closing in on him, he thought over some of the things Blair had whispered down the phone - the cheers of drunken party-goers ensuring no one overheard exactly what she'd promised - and tried to keep a blank face as he thought out his options.

As he pictured her soft dark hair, her creamy skin and heard her promises echoing around in his head, Dan immediately stopped thinking with his brain and started following his basic urges. Something that regularly happened when Blair was involved, how else would she have convinced him to fake date Serena for that period of time.

Unable to keep the scowl away as Vanessa further invaded his personal space _again_, he found the only hitch in Blair's plan, sighing as he realised it was going to be hard to sneak off with Blair if Vanessa was following him around like a shadow. It was going to be even worse since this week she was accompanied by her handy dandy camera, that if it fell into the wrong hands would definitely do some serious damage.

Thinking on his feet, he felt a mischievous smirk tug at his lips. "Nate will be there as well so you should be able to get some pretty boy fodder for the film."

Even as Vanessa flicked Dan on the forehead she was unable to keep the smile off her face at the thought of seeing Nate. He really was great, his mellowness leveled out her intensity and he had these soft, kissable lips that never got old.

Seeing that Vanessa was now lost to her thoughts, he moved back, linking his hands behind his head as he rested his feet on the corner of the table, wishing he could capture the lovestruck look on his friend's face right now. It would come in serious use later, if she caught anything particularly on camera this week.

Suddenly attacked from behind, Dan lost his balance and was sure he would have ended up crashing to the ground had he not hooked his foot around the table leg. Turning his head, he chuckled as he saw Jenny glancing up at him, her gaze pleading as she held two swimsuits up, a pout on her lips as she begged him to let her go too.

It seemed his little sister already knew his decision was made,

"Dad!" Listening as the music paused Dan, cast his eyes around the loft trying to remember what it was that the three of them got up to in the past on the last night of the holidays. "Vanessa, Jenny and I are going out!"

Hearing his dad's music start up again, he took that as approval and threw his arm around Jenny's shoulder before winking at conspiratorially at Vanessa's camera.

_**Constance Billard/St. Jude's Pool, New York**_

_**1st January 2008**_

As Jenny looked around she couldn't stop her draw from dropping at the fact that it was as if they'd stepped through to a different universe where people actually used the school pool without fear of getting their hair wet, in swimsuits that belonged on runways and towels that she was fairly certain cost more than her entire bedroom.

There were faces she knew very well and those she'd glimpsed around courtyard with the occasional interloper from another school thrown in but it was still completely sureal. As she continued examining the unique environment she noticed they had some guys who she'd bet were St. Jude's freshman class walking around with trays laden with flutes of champagne.

Finally spotting a familiar mop of blond tipped hair in the crowd on the other end of the pool, Jenny quickly moved towards Eric a confident smile on her face even as she continued to tug her dress further down. She had been so happy when she'd left the loft but now she was hoping to prolong showing anyone her thrift store bikini for as long as possible.

Chuck chuckled as he blew his whistled from his perch on the lifesaver stand and another girl willingly shed her bikini top. He shuffled forward in his seat as he appreciatively ogled her body along with most of the guys and some of the girls as she did a little spin for them. He honestly thought the power they gave him and his friends was ridiculous but he wasn't about to complain and he knew that what Blair seemed to be doing with her power was a lot better than what some of the other girls would do if they had the chance.

As he glanced over at Serena he couldn't help the worried sigh that slipped through his lips.

He'd spent the whole day trying to console her over the fact that her past had finally caught up with her and convince her to not run from it this time. So while he'd gotten her to understand why it was important that she act as normal as she could it was obvious she was seconds away from slipping back into her old routine and he wasn't up for dealing with that at the moment.

He had no problems admitting that the old Serena was a lot more fun but even he was impressed by the way she seemed to have matured. It kind of gave him hope for himself and so he'd decided he was going to do everything he could to help her for once.

He owed her that much at least.

Serena ran her fingertip over the rim of her champagne glass peering into the amber liquid inside it. Every instinct she had was urging her to drink the glass and keep drinking until she just didn't care anymore, it was what she'd done for years, yet every time she brought it close to her lips Pete's seizing face flashed in her mind.

Startled from her thoughts when she felt a head fall on her shoulder, she gently ran her hand through the long hair, feeling her own exhaustion settle into her bones. Looking down she felt her eyes soften as she took in Penelope. The poor girl had insisted on coming despite the fact that she'd spent the better part of the last twenty hours drifting in and out of consciousness and though Serena had immediately recognized she was fighting a loosing battle that didn't stop her worry over the other girl.

Still when Penelope had somehow managed to put some light makeup on, get dressed and stay focused long enough to get to the school, Serena knew the girl had more fight in her than people gave her credit for.

Chuck had helped Serena move Penelope to the side, before leaving them with an entire cooler full of water bottles and the hope that nothing goes wrong.

While drugs were nothing new to them and their classmates, Serena knew from experience that the cocktails Georgina whipped up were killers that do nothing better than knock you out for the first five or so tries. Sure later it gives you a long lasting buzz that drowns out thoughts of everything you worry or care about but the first times - lets just say she found a new level of respect for Penelope's resistance.

Spotting Blair in the pool with Nate, she couldn't help the rush of anger that came over her. Despite her goal to be nicer to Nate and Vanessa, the golden haired boy wasn't giving her a chance to explain her new found revelation and instead she'd been treated to the sight of him talking to his ex since he'd arrived.

Hearing a small whimper Serena looked down to see Penelope pull her arm from her grasp and cradle it slightly. Shame washed over her as she looked at the handprint that was quickly fading from the other girl's tanned arm. Apologizing profusely she sighed in relief as Penelope moved her head back to her shoulder before Penelope let her eyes close slightly as another wave of dizziness presumably overcame her.

"He makes you happy?"

Blair couldn't help the but laugh at Nate's question, especially since it was paired with such a serious look. It wasn't intentional but she found a distinct irony in the fact that he seemed to be paying more attention to her happiness now than when he was her boyfriend.

Sure she knew he'd been leading up to the 'big interrogation' for the last half hour but that didn't make it any less amusing.

Raising an eyebrow in Blair's direction he pulled her closer to the side of the pool worried she was going to drown if she didn't have something to hold onto while her laughter continued. Her cheeks continued to darken as her entire face flushed with laughter.

While he'd listened to Chuck when his friend had told him some of the things he realised the 'Brooklynite' had done for Blair in the time they'd come to really know him, it was still hard to remember the times he'd watched Blair and Dan tear each other apart with their words and think that he was making her happy. Yeah, sure he knew they got some sick sense of enjoyment out of it but he wanted Blair to be truly happy not just Blair happy.

Tuning out her continued laughing was easier than he expected but as he thought back on his observations of the new happier Blair, the Blair he'd noticed since Cotillion he knew at least a little of why she found his question so amusing. Hearing her croaking and spluttering as she tried to stop laughing, he turned back to the brunette knowing she was about to respond.

"Yes Archibald he makes me very happy." Blair readjusted her bikini as she answered Nate knowing she'd needed a moment to calm herself so he could see just how serious she was. Looking up into his eyes she saw him analyzing her before she noticed his currently hazel eyes widen comically at something behind her.

"Who makes you happy?" Dan bent down next to Blair placing a soft kiss on her chlorine tasting lips as he waited for the answer. Seeing her struggles with her top he quickly moved her hair to one side before redoing the straps.

Nate watched in slight trepidation as Blair didn't even make a move to hold her top in place as it seemed she had complete faith in the fact that Dan would never even think about accidentally letting go of the straps like he'd watched many other guys do tonight.

Instead she simply waited until he'd finished before she spun around again and rested her forehead against his in a surprisingly intimate gesture. Nate couldn't help but feel that Blair and Dan were so much more emotionally matured than the rest of them right now. He was sure that if he or anyone else in this room were positioned the way Dan and Blair were it would look unbelievably hilarious, however just like on the billboard ad for Maritza's there was so much pureness in the gesture that it was hard not to get swept up in it.

"You." Blair's voice was soft and whispered against Dan's lips as she caressed his face softly, chuckling slightly at the stubble she'd somehow missed this morning.

Pulling herself out of the pool, she smiled as Dan wrapped her in a hug not caring that he was getting all of his clothes wet before handing her her towel and hugging her again. She was sure that her laughter was once again echoing through the room but she couldn't help herself. There was just something completely Dan about hugging her both before and after her towel was acting as a barrier between him and the pool water that was clinging to Blair.

As Nate greeted his girlfriend, he watched his two friends interact, finally seeing the sparkle in Blair's eye. The same sparkle that he had seen back at Cotillion, the sparkle he'd now become familiar with but only just realised it was only truly there when Dan was around.

The sparkle that told him Blair was not lying when she said that he made her happy.

Eyeing Vanessa's camera his lips quirked up as he rubbed her leg to get her attention. "Hey, Babe. "

Vanessa bit her lip as her eyes fixated on the beads of water running down Nate's chest. Glancing up she saw his eyes had darkened and knew his mind was in the gutter right alongside hers. However as she caught sight of the smirk adorning his face, she shook her head knowing that was his plan all along but strangely enough it didn't bother her the way she always figured it would.

Realising her subject had disappeared with Blair at some point, Vanessa shrugged figuring Dan was right. All documentaries had something in their designed to please the audience - especially the ones that had one the grant in the past. While most had used baby animals and some had used cars or clothes, Vanessa knew she now had access to the one thing none of the others did. A wet, half naked Nathaniel Archibald.

"Well I do need to interview other people. What do you think Nate?" Getting her camera ready, Vanessa smiled indulgently as she watched Nate nod before slowly pulling himself out of the water. His tanned muscles flexing as the water continued to follow the dips and rises of his chest.

Laughing inwardly at his success as Vanessa involuntarily licked her lips, Nate ran his hand through his hair, water droplets flying everywhere. Reaching past Vanessa for his towel he smiled brightly at the camera as she announced his name and age. Pulling her onto the bench next to him, he smiled as she laughed loudly at his actions knowing he probably resembled an overly sugared child at the moment.

Settling back against the wall he pressed a kiss to her temple as he prepared himself for the questions she was bound to ask.

Jenny slipped easily past the freshman carting the drinks as she moved closer to her destination. Mindful of the water on the floor, she quickly slipped off her shoes figuring she had better grip without them anyway. "Eric."

Eric easily slipped his arms around Jenny as appeared, wrapping the other blonde in a tight hug as he looked her up and down. "You okay? You disappeared last night."

Smiling at the concern in his tone, Jenny simply nodded her head not in the mood to rehash everything that went down with Chuck, Serena, Penelope and herself.

The only thing that had come out of it was the fact that she was now certain Chuck was capable of caring and acting mature he'd just apparently rather not showcase that and while she assumed that previously it was always nice to have confirmation. Unfortunately alongside that came a hell of a lot of confusing thoughts and feelings that she had no idea how to deal with, so in true Jenny Humphrey fashion she pushed it to the back of her mind hoping she'd figure it out later.

Tilting her head to the side she looked over at Cameron with a raised eyebrow before turning back to Eric expectantly.

"B-Blair said you were coming with Dan and I-I was already grabbing coffee with Cameron when she called us." Eric's stuttered explanation was accompanied by a smile directed at his two friends hoping that was enough. He'd never really had friends before so he was still unsure what the protocol was when he went out with only one of them and he was worrying he'd made a grave mistake.

Shaking her head in laughter, Jenny ruffled Eric's hair before she allowed Cameron to sweep her into a big hug. "I was just messing with you." This time neither of them could contain their laughter when Eric let out a sigh of relief. "Though it's kind of interesting that Blair just assumed that Dan would bring me with him."

As the three settled into easy conversation, Jenny couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Moving slightly closer to Cameron, she relaxed further as he threw his hand around her shoulder sensing her unease.

A happy moan left Blair's lips as Dan's mouth latched on to her collarbone. Running her hands along the collar of his shirt she nipped at his ear as she started speaking. "You know I'm not a huge fan of this shirt at all."

Dan's response got caught in his throat as Blair slipped her hand inside his now unbuttoned shirt and ran her nails across his exposed skin. Half expecting her to rip the thing to shreds he was really grateful he wasn't attached to most of his clothing.

Bitting down slightly he soothed the area with her tongue unbelievably thrilled that he didn't have to worry about where he was able to mark her in regard to what clothes she had for the rest of the week. Now as he pulled back a wicked smirk crossed his face knowing that at least until she changed out of her bikini she'd be branded as his.

Pushing his thigh between her legs, he smirked as she immediately started grinding against it. His other hand came to softly caress the swell of her hips as he noticed that the bruises from Christmas were finally gone and he decided this time he was definitely going to be more gentle. Returning to her lips, he lost himself in her kisses the noises of the party just beyond them making him wonder just how far they could go without getting caught.

Chuck growled in frustration as he watched the motorcycle boy play with the ends of Jenny's hair as she continued to lean into him. Deciding it wasn't doing him any good to keep watching her like a stalker he stepped down from his post as 'lifeguard' and searched for something to entertain him. Spotting his target his curiosity getting the best of him as he watched Nate, Vanessa and her camera.

"So is this part of some kinky sex thing?"

Nate looked up from the camera, his sentence faltering as he registered just what Chuck had said. While he tried to keep himself from blushing like a twelve year old girl, his friend plonked down next to him as his girlfriend immediately moved on to her next subject.

"Chuck Bass, age seventeen. Royal ass." Vanessa couldn't help the laugh that left her lips as he gave a mocking bow, the sunglasses covering his eyes emphasising her point perfectly. "So tell us about yourself Chuck."

Audrey tapped her foot impatiently, she'd finally caught sight of Dan and Blair again as they reentered the pool area and she wasn't about to miss this opportunity just because some guy couldn't take a hint. Moving past him, she quickly sidestepped a group of people ignoring the guys protests as he continued chasing after her. Pushing some blonde out of her path, she keep her hawklike gaze upon Dan's head tuning out everything else in her way.

Jenny scowled as she watched her drink spill all over the floor as some girl bumped into her. Choosing to look on the bright side she figured it was best that it was on the floor as opposed to all over her or her friends.

"Thanks for that." Her sarcastic remark was met with nothing as she placed the glass on one of the freshman's trays.

Waving a hand to keep Eric and Cameron where they were, she quickly ducked underneath Cameron's arm heading over to the drinks table. Spotting Chuck she thought about turning around not ready to deal with that but when she saw he was completely involved in Vanessa's questions she figured it wasn't worth the hassle.

Finally breaking free of the crowd Audrey breathed a sigh of relief at the little bit of space she received. Spotting the brown haired boy she'd spent the last few weeks looking out for, she growled angrily at the arm he had draped casually across _her _shoulder. Her view was instantly cut off when the guy from before appeared in front of her _again_ - numerous common pick up lines spilling from his lips as he continued to vie for her attention. Unable to take it anymore when he tried to kiss her, she pushed him back ignoring him as she prepared to locate Dan again.

Everything happened in both slow motion and all at once for Jenny. She'd been walking past a couple when strong flailing arms hit into her, sending her face first into the water, a loud bang as someone's head hit a pole the last thing she heard before she submerged. Not too worried at this point she was exceedingly grateful she'd had enough time to hold her breath before hit the water. Trying to orient herself so she could return to the surface, she screamed in silent pain as a large weight crashed down upon her forcing the oxygen to flee her body.

Feeling herself sinking further into the water she tried to move but found herself trapped. Reminding herself not to panic was a lot easier than not panicking and Jenny quickly found her lungs aching for air as her muscles seemed to get heavier with each frantic movement as her eyes drew closed.

Chuck's head immediately snapped up as he heard a small squeak that he somehow knew belonged to Jenny. He was on his feet in seconds as he saw her head go under the water. The relief he felt as he saw her swim closer to the top was short lived as some guy that he vaguely recognized from his english class fell on top of her, his blood tinting the water as he remained unmoving.

Ignoring the chaos that broke out as people fled, he took a deep breath trying to focus on what he could see of Jenny's blonde hair. Without a second thought he dived into the water, hearing Nate and Dan right behind him.

Blair felt Eric and Cameron at her side as they moved closer to the edge of the pool ready to help pull Jenny and the guy out. Her eyes raced around the room trying to register where everyone was and figure out who was to blame for this but there was just too much.

A flash of auburn hair disappeared around the corner and out the doorway followed quickly by wisps of straight chocolate that seemed to be pulling at a memory as Blair's subconscious tried to get her to notice something. Pushing that niggling to the back of her mind meant Blair would have thought nothing of it had it not been for Penelope suddenly freaking out and whimpering as she moved closer to Serena, her eyes never leaving that particular doorway.

Making a note to remember what just happened, Blair quickly turned back to the pool desperately waiting for something to happen.

Chuck's hand finally slipped into the small palm he was searching for and he could have sighed in relief. Wrapping his other arm around her waist, he pulled Jenny further down for a second as he moved her out from under the guy. Searching for the top, he finally broke free in time to hear Nate yelling at someone to call for help.

Now that Jenny was safe he noticed just how much blood had dispersed in the pool and grew worried about the limp guy being moved by Dan and Nate. Seeing Dan's thankful look as he eyed his now coughing sister, Chuck nodded in acceptance and followed behind the other two as they pulled the guy back over to the side.

Feeling warm drops on his neck, Chuck stroked Jenny's back reassuringly as she curled further into him and cried more. There was no way to describe how grateful he was she was responsive and he'd take her crying over unconsciousness any day.

Fighting the urge to snatch her back as Eric and motorcycle boy lifted Jenny out of the pool, he finally relaxed slightly as he watched them move her to Blair as the brunette wrap her arms around Jenny muttering quietly into her ear as she rocked them.

"Andrew!" Hazel's distressed voice instantly silenced the group that remained momentarily before they heard a loud voice echoing down the phone in Serena's hand prompting her to give the address to the 911 operators.

As Dan moved back over to Blair seeing that Nate had CPR going, he couldn't help but wonder how he'd never met this guy when Hazel had. "You know him?"

Hazel's blue eyes were filled with tears of worry as she looked up at Dan. "He was my boyfriend until a week ago. He transferred to St. Jude's a few months ago."

He guessed that answered his question, he _had _been kind of busy with Blair and sneaking around these past few months.

Blair leant against Dan's shoulder as she stroked Jenny's hair trying to soothe the other girl as she processed what Hazel had just revealed. Hearing Serena end the call she knew it wouldn't be long before the ambulance showed up and as such her minion's worry and heartache needed to be put on the back burner. Knowing she couldn't leave Nate and Serena to handle this mess she quickly began to formulate a plan.

Pulling away so she could see Jenny's face, Blair quickly checked for any injuries now incredibly grateful for that she'd had that crush on the club's first aid instructor when they went to the Hamptons during the summer between eight and ninth grade. After making sure Jenny was physically alright and only shaken up, Blair looked over at Chuck who had been hovering since he'd gotten out of the pool knowing he'd be able to fulfill what she needed done.

"I need you to take Jenny, Eric and Cameron to my place, Dorota will know what to do. Dan and I will meet you there later." Blair felt Dan's hand grip her own and knew he was okay with the plan. It seemed the fact that Chuck hadn't waited a second before trying to get to Jenny had earned him a temporary pass in Dan's books.

Watching her friend and scheming partner nod in reply to her short words, she had never been more thankful for the fact that they often thought so alike.

Cameron moved closer to his best friend and wrapped his towel firmly around her before letting Chuck pick her up. He watched as Jenny wrapped her hand around Chuck's neck and her shakes slowed slightly apparently finding some of the comfort she needed in the other guy's presence. Running his hand through his hair he tried to get control of himself as he let Eric lead him out of the pool.

"Where's the key?" Dan's words startled her from her thoughts and Blair gestured to the table a few feet away. Without another word he quickly stood up and wondered over, his brain compartmentalizing so as to help him keep calm. Reaching the table, he slid the key into his pocket and with the cool metal pressing into his palm it was hard to believe that something this small had caused so many problems but now was not the time to get philosophical.

Seeing the light catch on something metal on the floor, he grabbed that too. Without looking at it he placed it in his pocket as well, somehow knowing that it was important.

Drifting back over to the others, he wrapped his arm around Blair's waist, sighing in relief - about what he wasn't sure - as she tucked into him again. Pressing a kiss to her temple he listened as the sirens drew closer. Watching as Hazel stroked Andrew's hair, her hand holding a cloth to the cut even as it continued to soak up the blood, he finally saw why Blair had let Hazel into her circle.

He knew many others thought that Blair simply chose those who sucked up to her the most or were likely to provide her with the best service but he knew her better. Dan knew she was ruthlessly critical of every aspect of her life and choosing her minions wouldn't have been done half-heartedly. He'd come to realise that Blair sought out particular characteristics in her minions and as he watched Hazel worry about her ex - which from her earlier tone suggested they didn't end well - he saw that unflinching capacity to love that he knew Blair had mirrored in Hazel.

Dan knew that if the situation were reversed and it was Blair hovering over any of her friends - no matter where they fell on her tier or what fights they'd just shared - she would look and act exactly like Hazel.

Glancing over at Kati and Is, he noticed they each had a hand on Hazel's shoulder and as he looked around the extended group he realised this was the first time he was ever actually able to picture all of them as friends who cared for each other. For once all the jealousy, backstabbing, lying and pain they all caused each other was pushed aside as they cared for one of their own.

He watched as Vanessa slid her camera back into it's bag and placed the entire thing under a towel left on the bench and felt a swell of pride for his friend. He wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen now but he knew it was best if anything that was recorded didn't fall into the hands of the cops or worried parents who were looking for someone to blame.

Blair ran her hand down Dan's arm until she found his hand. Effortlessly sliding her hand into his, she allowed her thoughts to drift back to Jenny. Shuddering at the thought of having to face Dorota later and explain how all this happened she pushed that aside knowing there was no better adult for Jenny to be in the company of at the moment. If it was Rufus he'd freak out of parental obligation, if it was a hospital or the cops they'd overanalyze everything and require an explanation, while Dorota would heal first and ask questions later.

Hearing the unmistakable sound of stretcher wheels running over the marble floor, everyone except Hazel moved back slightly knowing they needed access to Andrew.

Everything went by in a blur after that. Blair was aware of Hazel demanding to go in the ambulance to the hospital, of Nate informing the cops that they weren't going to talk without their lawyers and guardians present. Of Serena leading a now unresponsive Penelope out of the room after the cops decided it wasn't likely they were going to get through to any of them tonight and instead deciding to see how the school was going to handle it unless Andrew's parents decided they wanted direct police involvement.

She was aware of Nate telling Dan he was going to take Vanessa home. She knew Kati and Is had disappeared at some point and she was vaguely aware of the moment she finally started crying as she thought about what could have happened here had they not gotten to Jenny or Andrew in time. Sure she didn't know the guy but that didn't mean he deserved what happened to him just because Serena and her had decided to have some fun.

The fact was that the minute the exact phrase 'just like old times' left Serena's lips she should have known that was her warning signal and stopped the whole thing right there.

Nothing was in focus as her mind replayed the last few hours over and over again, searching for that moment that everything went wrong. The only place that felt clear was her hand in Dan's and his lips on the crown of her head. She startled slightly as the whole left side of her body seemed to tingle before she realised he had cradled her to his chest when he finally just picked her up and left.

_**The Waldorf Penthouse, New York**_

_**1st January 2008**_

Dorota rushed towards the lift as she heard it chime, her mind running all over the place as she braced herself for whatever state she found them in, Eric had called her from the front desk but hadn't been very informative. Eyeing the small group as they came out of the lift, she scanned over each of them sighing in relief when there was no blood.

Gesturing for them to follow her up the stairs, she then flew down the upstairs hallway not worrying about how much sound she was making as she remembered the sleeping pill Ms Eleanor had taken about an hour ago.

Pushing the large white doors of Blair's bathroom open, she quickly turned off the tap quietly sparing a moment to congratulate herself on her impeccable timing.

Grabbing the small girl from Chuck's arms, she pushed the three boys out of the bathroom and into Blair's bedroom ignoring the worried and pleading looks on their faces knowing they'd only make her resolve falter. Setting Jenny down on the edge of the bathtub she waited to see if Jenny was focused enough to undress herself. Seeing that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, she quickly removed the girl's towel and dress leaving her swimwear before helping her into the bathtub.

Seeing the hot water return some colour to Jenny's face made her breathe a little easier. Running her shampoo laden hands through Jenny's blonde hair, Dorota couldn't help but remember the times she'd done this for Serena in the past when the other blonde had been in a similar state of non-responsiveness. Gently easing Jenny's head under the water, she watched as the golden strands seemed to shine a bit brighter as well.

Cameron paced outside the bathroom as he fought the urge to go in and see that she was okay. For years that had been part of his role. Sure Dan was the one who initially got Jenny out of whatever jam she'd gotten herself into but then it was his role as the best friend to cheer her up.

"Cameron just sit down. She's fine." Eric pulled on his friend's hand for the tenth time trying to tug him to the trunk he and Chuck were currently perched on. They'd been watching Cameron pace for almost fifteen minutes now and every time he turned Eric caught a glimpse of his troubled eyes and it took everything in him to remain calm himself. As at the moment both of his friends were hurting.

"Fine! You think she's fine!" Cameron could feel his eyes flashing with rage and tried to think rationally but it was too late.

Chuck leant back as Cameron - as he begrudgingly started calling him - turned on his heels and ripped his hand from Eric's. His face was red with anger and fear as he stalked closer to them and Chuck couldn't help but feel slightly afraid of the guy.

"She's anything but fine. She hasn't spoken, she hasn't stopped shaking. She's been clinging to him like there's no tomorrow." Finally feeling his anger give way, Cameron felt the sheer terror he'd been keeping at bay until now. "She could have died. She panicked and that could have been it."

Hearing a sniff from the doorway they all turned their heads to where Dorota stood slightly behind a teary eyed Jenny who was bundled up in a fluffy bathrobe. "I'm so sorry Cam Sandwich." With that said Jenny ran forward, sighing once she was safely wrapped in Cameron's arms. She could feel his shirt growing damp from her tears but she didn't care.

While she'd been wrapped up in the fact that she had indeed panicked and could have died she forgot how Cameron and Dan and even Vanessa were taking it. Yes she had no doubt that Blair, Eric and Chuck would be dealing with this as well but they weren't her family in the way the other three were.

Running his hand through her wet hair, Cameron shivered as he still felt the chilling sensation that came with admitting his fear out loud. "You really are safe, my Jennybean?"

Hearing a chuckle at the nicknames they'd given each other when they were little he turned to glare at whoever it was before realising it was Eric. Suddenly a rush of guilt overwhelmed him as he remembered who he'd been yelling at before.

"I'm really sorry Eric, I shouldn't have lost it-"

"It's fine." Eric waved his friend's apology off, while the anger which Cameron had displayed had been frightening he knew it was born out of fear and a feeling of uselessness and he wasn't about to hold it against him. However seeing Cameron's worried and guilt filled face, he smiled at the other boy to let him know he wasn't angry in any way. "Seriously Cam, it's nothing."

Feeling a shiver run through Jenny's body Cameron looked down at her, finally processing that she had only a robe on. Rubbing her arms he looked up as Dorota entered his field of vision holding what appeared to be some of Dan's warmest pajamas. Shaking his head at the fact that Jenny had yet to notice what she was being given, he couldn't help but chuckle as he moved to sit next to the other two.

Chuck swallowed, his mouth incredibly dry as he watched Jenny shimmy into the pants without taking the robe off. He was already struggling to keep his hands to himself and knew it was only a matter of time before he couldn't do it anymore. All of a sudden all he could see was her creamy skin and all thinking ceased - apparently it was too hard to manipulate the robe and the top so she'd just turned her back on them and shed the robe.

Suddenly a hand was thrust in front of his eyes as another one hit him on the back of the head knocking him from his fantasies. "Shut your mouth your drooling." Cameron's words were unbelievably mocking yet Chuck knew they probably held a grain of truth. Shifting slightly he really hoped they didn't notice how else his body was reacting otherwise he didn't think they'd ever be any little Chuck's running around.

Hearing someone snorting with laughter, Chuck peered over the hand and saw that Jenny had turned back around and despite the fact that the clothes weren't too big for her width wise they were definitely swamping her height wise.

Watching as Jenny turned still grumbling and continued out the door, Eric hit Cameron over the head as they quickly chased after the fuming blonde.

"I'm sorry, I just always figured that the day would come where she wouldn't be completely swamped by Dan's clothes. I swear I tried to prepare myself for it but it's bloody hard."

Unable to help himself, Eric found himself doubled over with laughter as he recalled the image of Jenny who he thought looked like a drowned rat. Hearing a throat clear in front of him he looked up to see a cranky Jenny tapping her foot impatiently. Despite the fact that he wanted to feel remorse for his actions all he could feel was the bubbling laughter again.

Jenny shook her head but was unable to keep the smile off her face as she allowed their infectious laughter to feed her emotions so she could feel something other than the fear and worry that had settled in her bones since Andrew's body had crashed into her.

Pulling them by their arms into the lounge she couldn't help but remember the many different ways she'd seen this room arranged in the last year and felt that this setting of a regular lounge room surrounded by friends and family helped warm the sometimes cold Waldorf residence.

**xoxoxoxo**

Dan ran his hand gently down Blair's cheek as he waited for her to respond. Pressing the hold button he watched as the lift stilled and the lights flickering into emergency mode. Her tears had long dried up but she was still not mentally with him. Taking a moment to calm himself as much as possible he quickly pressed his lips to her own hoping for some response.

Finally feeling her lips respond, he nibbled gently on her lower lip before exploring her mouth with his tongue relishing in the familiar act. Pulling back he looked into her eyes grateful when he was able to see Blair staring back at him, instead of the blank look he'd been getting for the last hour.

"Hey." Blair was slightly surprised by the croaky nature of her voice, before she realised she must have been lost in her thoughts for longer than she'd thought.

Grateful that she'd finally started speaking again, Dan crushed her to his chest, his lips instinctually finding the crown of her head. "Hey." He was startled by the soft, loving element of his voice and he couldn't help but feel ashamed that he was inadvertently speaking to her as if she might lose her mind any second now.

Feeling her hand slip into his own and squeeze once he knew she understood his actions more than he did at the moment. "Please just until tomorrow forget about everything that happened tonight just focus on what could have happened had we never gotten out of my bed this afternoon. Just stay here with me," he took a moment to place her hand over his heart before moving to tap on her temple, "and out of there for now."

Her eyes ran over his face as she took in his worried form. Reaching her hand up, she gently cupped his cheek, pressing her lips to his. She looked at him in concerned relief as he finally slumped slightly, leaning against her as the fight left him. Releasing the emergency stop, Blair tucked into Dan's side, her sleek fingers wrapping securely around his bicep as she waited for them to reach her penthouse.

The doors slid open in what seemed to be the slowest speed yet and Blair could feel Dan's body tighten anxiously. Running her spare hand through his hair she desperately tried to calm him somewhat. Finally stepping into the foyer, Blair glanced around at the dimly lit, silent penthouse wondering where everyone was. Hearing quiet singing from upstairs, she left Dan where he was and crept up the stairs.

As she drew closer the old Polish lullaby became clearer and Blair felt a small smile tug at her lips. Discovering Dorota deep within the linen closet, Blair rested on the doorframe and waited for the song to come to an end.

Clearing her throat as the last note tapered off, Blair chuckled quietly as Dorota jumped before spinning around guiltily.

"Oh Miss Blair, are you alright?"

Ignoring Dorota's obvious concern for her as she had no intention of lying to her tonight, Blair moved forward and took half the pile of pillows and blankets before following Dorota back downstairs. "You haven't sung that since I hit double digits."

Dorota smiled at her charge, catching the wistful tone she was trying to mask. Shifting the linens into one hand she pushed a loose curl behind Blair's ear. Her mind flashed back to a nine year old gap-toothed shivering Blair wrapped in her mother's giant fluffy bathrobe trying to warm up after falling into one of the Central Park fountains in the middle of winter. She recalled that despite everything Harold and Eleanor tried to get Blair to calm down and fall asleep the only thing that worked in the end was the lullaby.

Unable to help herself about fifteen minutes earlier those same instincts had taken over again and when she'd looked back over at the four kids at the end of the verse all four had been out like a light.

Dan couldn't help the chuckle that left his mouth as he spotted his sister's insanely curly hair peaking over the couch. Moving closer he smoothed it down somewhat and smiled as he recalled the many times he'd done that when she was little.

He remembered the hair straightener his mother had gotten her on her twelfth birthday - it was probably the last time he'd seen her hair like this. He had to admit he was honestly surprised the loft hadn't burnt down yet since it seemed like his sister had the thing on twenty-four seven. Something that begrudgingly made complete sense given that she was constantly trying to tame her hair but he kind of liked her hair like this.

It reminded him of his _little_ sister, the one who would cry when she'd scrape her knee until he came and put a magical barbie bandaid on. The one who would come and get him when Cameron started crying after he scraped his knee and would only stop crying herself when Cameron's knee sported a matching magical barbie bandaid.

Speaking - eh, thinking - of Cameron he moved further around the couch shaking his head in amusement at the picture the four of them formed. Eric's head was resting comfortably in Cameron's lap, while Cameron had his head resting on Jenny's knee while her hand was resting in his hair. Jenny's other hand was hidden - trapped somewhere between Chuck's side and her own - while her head was lying on Chuck's shoulder.

He was certain that on any other night he want to kill Chuck for having his arm around Jenny's shoulder but he was simply grateful that the other boy had been able to help her tonight. He was sure that come tomorrow he'd likely be singing a different tune but for now Chuck was safe.

Hearing Blair and Dorota come down the stairs, he moved to the side letting them do their thing as Dorota seemed to believe - despite the stiffness they might experience tomorrow given their sleeping arrangements - it was best to leave the foursome where they were.

She unnecessarily explained how hard it had been to get any of the boys to calm down and figured if they awoke it was unlikely they were going to sleep again and she needed them to be functioning in case Jenny needed them in the next few days.

Blair gently slid a pillow underneath Eric's head as she covered him in a blanket tucking it under his body. She stilled as she felt Cameron move slightly but quickly set to work humming Dorota's lullaby quietly watching with an amused smile as it had it's intended affect and Cameron's breathing evened out again within seconds. Shaking her head at the effectiveness of the lullaby she glanced up at Dorota and saw the pride radiating from her eyes.

Pressing a soft kiss to Jenny's forehead she worried slightly at the heat the younger girl was producing before figuring Dorota already had a contingency plan set up for if Jenny got sick. Smoothing down her unruly blonde curls, Blair looked at the girl she'd come to think of as more of a sister than a minion and couldn't help but be taken aback by how young she looked. Sure she knew Jenny wasn't turning fifteen until April but often Jenny easily exceeded the challenges she set for her minions that it was hard to remember she was still fourteen.

She was well aware that while Chuck generally didn't have a problem regarding the age of the girls and women he screwed and who they were affiliated with, he wasn't quite sure what he was feeling for the youngest Humphrey and as such he was acutely aware that she was two years younger than him and that her brother wouldn't hesitate to kill him should he hurt her.

Turning back to Dorota she walked into her open arms, breathing a sigh of relief as they curled around her. Breathing in her scent, she recalled all the times she'd done the same thing back when she was little and feeling sad or unwell and all the stress and worry left her body.

Taking a deep breath she left the comfort Dorota offered and turned to Dan. Grasping his hand in hers, she leant into him as they continued up the stairs. Feeling to soft carpet beneath her toes she wondered how angry Dorota was going to be when she found her slip ons under the couch in the morning but right now she was too tired to worry about that.

Running her hand along Dan's chest, she pulled him into the closet and moved towards his draws. Needing the security he provided her, Blair quickly pulled on one of his sweatshirts and inhaled his scent feeling her body relax slightly as a result.

Dan took in Blair standing before him in only his sweatshirt and decided that image would never get old. The rush he got at having her wrapped in his close was just too good to give up. Scooping her up in his arms he carried her out of the closet, shedding his clothes along the way - his boxers staying on in case Dorota or God forbid Eleanor or even Jenny walked in - and relishing in the feeling of her soft, creamy thighs wrapping around his waist as she nipped at his collarbone.

Pulling the blankets over them, he tucked Blair firmly against him needing her reassuring presence next to him more than he cared to admit. Finally feeling his eyelids start drooping he was startled as Blair's whispered voice reached his ears.

"No matter what happens next just remember that I love you and that I love you _for _you. Opinionated Brooklynite and all." Pressing her lips to his chest, Blair pushed herself even closer into his side, finally feeling safe enough to drift into dreamland.

**A/N I thank you all for you patience with me. I have some news to share as of the 18th of February (at least in Australia) I am a member of the Wikia community. Some idiot decided to wipe out the entire Chuck Bass page which is incredibly inconvenient if you need to check a fact so I recreated it. It took some time but it's done and I would like to express my annoyance at people who do things like that… honestly you've just wasted your own time and a bunch of other people's as well and also express my thanks to those that don't.**

**Anyway thanks for reading this chapter. Review if you want, even if it is to tell me that I'm terrible at updating - even those are appreciated.**

**Also as you can see I think I'm going to have to start diverging a bit more from the path the show took and am interested to see how that's going to work out ~ Gabz**


	30. School Lies Part 2

_**A/N I know we never learnt Headmistress Queller's first name (at least I don't think we did) but for the sake of the story it's going to be Diane. Also I've been meaning to mention - in case it's not obvious in the early chapters - no, I am not playing a trick on you all Gossip Girl is just not who it is in the television series. ~ Gabz**_

_**Recap: **_Dan and Blair happily together. Audrey is crazy and wants Dan for herself. Georgina is twisting that craziness for her own needs. Penelope's freaking out whenever she sees a reminder of 'Svetlana'. Serena's keeping Georgina's reappearance to herself - only confiding in Chuck. Jenny nearly - well died is a little extreme but lets go with that. Andrew - unconscious guy in pool with head trauma - is Hazel's ex boyfriend. Vanessa and Nate are still on and with Vanessa shooting her documentary who knows what will be revealed.

_**The Waldorf Penthouse, New York**_

_**2nd January 2008**_

Dan groaned as he sat up clutching his head in his hand as the room spun precariously. Squinting as he searched for a sign of Blair, he smiled when he came across the cold and flu tablets on the nightstand.

Briefly he wondered how it was that everyone except Chuck, Nate and Serena were so completely blind Blair's maternal side and how it was possible she was able to keep her walls up for so long. He figured it was probably a matter of practice and expectations.

Pulling himself from the bed, he was incredibly grateful when the room stayed still. Wincing as the tablets made their way down his swollen throat, he blindly reached for his school clothes which were folded on Blair's reading chair. Unable to help the moan that slipped through his lips at the idea of having to deal with the repercussions of last night, he glanced at the chair wishing it would swallow him whole so he could skip over this whole day.

While it was definitely an interesting experience to finally be on the other side of the social hierarchy at school, it was almost laughable that they hadn't lasted even a day into the new year without getting into a rather serious situation.

Spotting the calendar on Blair's wall Dan wandered over chuckling at the colour coded notes that were written all over the thing that were just perfectly Blair.

Red was takedowns, blue were days her mother was gone and green the day she returned. Purple were special society events, yellow regular society events and most importantly black were the events that had to go perfectly or else her whole life plan had the chance of spiraling out of control.

Peering closer at the black on today's date, he blanched as he realised today was the start of the new headmistress at Constance - he still wasn't too sure how she had found that out. However he was certain that the inevitable talk about the irresponsible behaviour that they had all displayed was definitely not the way he knew Blair had planned on getting to know the woman.

Slipping into his clothes Dan listened out for any sign of Blair and unfortunately was met with silence. Sneaking out of her room, he spied Eleanor's half open door and was relieved to find the older woman still sound asleep. Regardless, he proceeded to employ everything he'd learnt from Mission Impossible to sneak down the hall.

Finally finding himself in front of the couch he almost laughed at the sight that the three boys created without Jenny in the middle. There was no way to describe the jumbled mess they'd become.

Watching as Chuck blinked sleepily as Dan's shadow fell over him, Dan couldn't help but compare him to a little kitten who was waking and that thought immediately sent him into shakes of quiet laughter.

Leaving the startled 'bad boy' where he was, Dan turned and headed in the direction of the kitchen his ears perking as he picked up Blair's voice.

"Jenny, stop arguing. You're spending the day here where Dorota can take care of you."

Dan shook his head as he heard Blair's tone and immediately knew Jenny was fighting a loosing battle. His girlfriend was currently in her mama bear mode and Jenny was in the unavoidable position of the baby cub.

Silence carried back through to him and he shuddered at the thought that one of them might have just brutally murdered the other out of sheer frustration. However the thought quickly fled his mind once he heard the gasping cough from the kitchen and understood exactly why Blair was so insistent, it had been a long time since he'd heard his sister that sick.

Ignoring his sister's rebuttal Dan moved into sight adding his approval of Blair's idea. "She's right, Jen. You can't go to school this sick and if you go home you'll have to deal with Dad's overprotectiveness. Don't you remember what happened last time?"

Watching as Jenny shuddered at the memory before she sighed in acceptance, Blair smiled placatingly and pushed a cup of tea in Jenny's direction, raising an eyebrow when Jenny didn't take the cup as Blair had anticipated.

Finally realising what the problem was, Blair moved closer to Jenny and wrapped her hands around the steaming cup. "There's no honey in it, don't worry."

Jenny thought that it was almost odd the way, Blair seemed to know all these things about her but as she recalled the detailed dossiers Blair had on most of the girls in Constance she accepted that it probably wasn't as strange as she thought it to be. It was just that Jenny wasn't used to anyone but Dan paying that much attention to her._ Both_ of her parents had sent her into anaphylaxis on separate occasions because they'd forgotten about this particular allergy.

As the tea moved down her throat Jenny let out an appreciative sigh, the warm liquid doing more than she thought it would.

Spotting Dorota hovering in the background, Jenny beckoned the woman closer determination flooding her as she fought to at least have some say. "I'll stay here as you let me sit at the table and get some sketching done."

Seeing the stubborn set of Jenny's eyes Dorota knew that was as close to a compromise as she was going to get. Though she nodded in agreement of the terms she knew the others were all well aware of the disapproval in her gaze. Turning back to the laundry, Dorota quickly scooped the freshly warmed blanket out of the dryer and returned back to wrap it around the young girl's shoulders.

Ignoring the others for now, Dan's listened quietly as Blair continued to console Hazel who'd called her up in a desperate attempt to feel like someone else was in control of everything. Luckily Andrew was going to be okay, he had ended up with a concussion and a few stitches but other than that it was fine. However he knew that if Nate hadn't acted so quickly the report could have been drastically different.

Blair smiled in thanks as Dan placed a bowl of cut up fruit in front of her. Twisting a strand of hair around her finger, she let Hazel's worried voice take her attention again. She knew it was unlikely that Hazel would be at school today but that left them with a weak link and though she truly felt for Hazel she knew that they had the protocol set up for a reason.

"Hazel I need you to listen carefully now. You know the protocol, you keep your mouth shut and we all stay out of trouble. I know that it hurts right now but as you said Andrew's parents aren't pressing charges and you know I'll get down to the bottom of this. Whoever is behind Andrew's fall will not get away with it, I promise."

Hearing Hazel sniff on the other end of the line, Dan wondered if the girl would actually stick to the 'protocol'. It was definitely daunting that this seemed to be regular enough occurrence that they had a plan for how to proceed. Barely aware of Blair finally ending the call he was surprised when he felt her fingertips brush down his forehead soothing the creases that had formed there.

"It's the way things have to be." Blair's words were as much of an explanation as a plea for him to understand.

Wrapping her arms around his warm body, Blair shivered as she wondered if this was the thing that was going to break them. After all it had been a relatively light few months but this - what happened last night and what's going to happen as a result - this was normal. It wasn't something to be proud of but it was definitely normal.

Looking down into her eyes, Dan smiled slightly to show her he was going to be okay with it. He pretty much knew what he was getting into when he decided to see Blair but sometimes it still surprised him how different their upbringing was.

Dan was raised with a relatively honest approach to things and he was well aware that he could turn to his dad for most things while Blair's life was constantly filled with secrets and deceit and he knows that pigs would fly before she turned to Eleanor for anything serious. Which was another reason he was so grateful she had Dorota.

Wrapping his arm around her waist in response, he pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers softly, feeling the tension leave her body as he kissed her.

Jenny looked up from where she had already started sketching to see Blair smiling softly up at Dan and couldn't help the bewilderment that flooded her.

Despite everything Blair had done for her, sometimes Jenny really struggled to understand how she could look so open and fragile in moments like this, when Jenny herself has spent years admiring and fearing Blair as the school's cold hearted ruthless leader.

Now she was having to come to terms with the fact that like everyone else much of Blair's public persona was a mask.

Blair was unable to help her snicker as Eric, Cameron and Chuck all wandered in still looking half asleep. Burying her head in Dan's chest as she desperately tried to forget the image of Chuck in his uniform that was half a size too small complete with his hair sticking out in all different directions looking decidedly not very 'I'm Chuck Bass' like.

Watching as the self proclaimed bad boy made his way over to them his stride anything but confident, Dan couldn't help but feel like he was finally getting a chance to see the real person behind the Chuck Bass persona. That he was finally getting a glimpse of what it was that drew Jenny in and the person that had managed to remain so high in Blair's opinion despite everything he'd done.

"Humphrey."

"Chuck."

Blair shook her head as she watched the two boys interact but she had to admit she was grateful that the usual distain that leaked into their interactions was no longer present. "Well now that… whatever that was is over, we should really get going."

She'd had hopes that they'd be able to somewhat get along after her birthday party but it seemed that mutually not quite hatred was only supposed to last one night but now Blair had a feeling things might be slightly different. In one move Chuck had managed to show that he really did care for Jenny and that definitely made an impact on Dan.

"But my clothes…" Unsure of how to continue Chuck looked over at Blair, a scowl quickly growing on his face as he interpreted her look for exactly what it was. He did remember her telling him she needed a new set of his uniform quite a few times over the last few years but he'd always been too stoned to remember to do so and now he was paying the price.

He understood that it was mother bear like behaviour that had encouraged Blair to stock a spare uniform from each of her friends at her place and that he'd spat on that by not giving her the few things she needed to make it work. Without giving it much thought his apology slipped through his lips as it always did when he was around her. "Sorry."

Nodding her head, Blair slipped her fingers through Dan's tugging him over towards the table again, where a very frustrated Cameron and worried Eric were talking quietly with Jenny.

"I'll be fine Cam, you don't have to worry about me. Now don't insult me by trying to convince me that the school we both went to for years suddenly decided to change their start time just for their sophomore class." Jenny's words were drawn out through her raw throat taking some of the fire out of them but there was no denying the look in her eyes.

Feeling his lips pinch together, Cameron fought the urge to argue with Jenny again. It was just too easy to fall back into their regular teasing and despite the fact that he knew that was exactly what she wanted he was still too worried about her to completely comply yet.

A sigh slipped from his lips as he knelt down in front of her, his eyes searching her blue ones, his concern clearly visible in them. "Fine, I'll go but you have to promise you'll call me if you need anything."

Repressing the urge to roll her eyes, knowing he was only worried about her, Jenny smiled at him. Nodding once, she pulled him into a hug knowing that if she spoke again it was likely to come out croaky and there was no way he'd leave then.

Eric met Jenny's pleading eyes and tugged on Cameron's arm until he let her go. "Come on, I'll walk with you to get breakfast since Dan and Blair seem to have eaten all the fruit." Snagging Chuck's cuff on the way, he pulled to two of them to the elevator, steadfastly ignoring their grumbles of protest.

Jenny let her head fall onto the table only sightly cringing at the sound of the crinkling paper. Feeling Dan's hand resting on her head as he softly stroked her hair, she leant into the comfort her brother was providing knowing he knew that action was the closest she would come to admitting she was actually sick.

As Blair's hand wrapped around his waist, Dan knew they had to get going if they were going to make it on time. "Okay, Jen, make sure you try to at least get some rest today. I'll see you later."

With a squeeze to the younger girl's shoulder in silent support, Blair let Dan lead them out, scooping up their bags from Dorota on the way. As the elevator doors closed in front of them Dan cleared his throat wincing at the rawness of it. Feeling Blair's gloved hand slip into his own he relaxed somewhat, keeping his mind focused on the fact that the sooner they got to school, the sooner this whole incident could be done with.

_**Constance Billard/St. Jude's Hall, New York**_

_**2nd January 2008**_

Dan's eyes bounced around the room watching the faces of his peers as they tried to show no response to their new Headmistress' introductory speech. Though he knew he shouldn't be, he was actually impressed at the impassive faces and guarded eyes that some of them wore. Turning his head back to the front his eyes were immediately drawn to the screen where the slideshow of pictures was showing.

Eyeing the one of Hazel and Penelope smiling directly into the camera, he caught Blair's eye and knew she was going to have a talk to her minions to see if they could remember who it was that had basically handed the Headmistress the proof she needed to light the fire under them.

Feeling Nate shift uncomfortably beside him, he turned back and followed his friend's gaze to the current picture where half of Vanessa's face was visible in the background. He knew that even though Vanessa had given her statement and therefore was on the record of people in attendance, Nate's had made a decision to keep her as out of this as possible.

As he tuned out the Headmistress, his eyes narrowed on the images, his gut telling him he needed to pay attention to these next few pictures. The first sign of his instinct proving true was the flash of blurred auburn hair in the corner of one picture. Spotting Blair and himself in the next picture, he felt his fist form as he finally recognised the person moving through the foreground, her auburn hair had been burned into his mind given that she had been basically stalking him for the better part of the last week.

The next few were just some random shots that seemed as if the universe had chucked them in their to try and calm him before they showed Dan what he already knew. With Jenny's bracelet visible in the corner of the picture and the location in relation to where the incident occurred, Dan knew this was it.

And there she was. Right in the thick of it.

Audrey had a murderous look on her face as she was snapped mid stride in the direction Dan knew he and Blair were in. Andrew's hand was reached out, his eyes alight with mirth as he tried to get the girl's attention. Unable to help the flood of anger that swept over him at both Chuck for introducing the girl into their lives and Audrey for being the reason his sister was… well whatever Jenny counted as, along with her being the reason why Andrew was still in hospital, he stood up quickly needing to do something.

Nate startled from his thoughts as Dan shot up between him and Chuck, his body seemingly vibrating with anger before his skin grew several shades lighter and he wobbled slightly.

"Mr Humphrey! Unless you have something to add sit down, immediately."

Recognizing the signs of someone about to faint, Nate grabbed onto Dan ignoring their Headmaster as he pulled his friend into the isle, heading quickly towards the back doors.

"Mr Archibald! Mr Humphrey! Sit down immediately before I suspend you."

Blair barely restrained the urge to scream at the balding man as her eyes followed Nate and Dan's path towards the doors at the back of the hall. By this point a quiet chaos had erupted in the room as everyone raced to get their message to Gossip Girl.

Watching as Blair's anger continued to build, Chuck quickly stepped in knowing none of them would want to be around when Blair finally lost it. Recalling his own shock as he spotted his debutante in the photos, Chuck knew were Dan's anger was coming from and he knew the guy definitely didn't deserve to get suspended over it. Recalling the pallor Dan had been seconds ago, Chuck felt his smirk grow as he too rose to his feet.

"Actually, Mr Prescott, sir. With all due respect, I believe Nathaniel is taking Daniel to the nurse. And as stated in subsection B on page 78 of the school guidelines, one cannot be suspended or expelled on the grounds of ignoring a direct order when illness is involved." Chuck's smooth voice faded off into the quiet and his eyes sparkled with joy as he heard the small click of someone's phone camera going off, knowing this was going to be all over Gossip Girl within minutes.

Blair felt her own amusement rise as she took in the shocked faces of her classmates. She'd always known that Chuck was as dramatic as herself, he just spaced his moments out more than she did. Sending him a grateful smile, she heard the sound of thirty or so vibrating cell phones and knew Gossip Girl had just made her rounds.

Glancing to her left Blair saw Serena's worried face, her blue eyes darting nervously around the room as if she were sure someone was going to rat her out.

Knowing they needed to wrap this meeting up before Serena fainted at the idea of getting expelled from yet another school, Blair cleared her throat quietly and raised an eyebrow before looking pointedly at Headmistress Queller.

Almost immediately all chatter ceased as the students ignored the urge to read the blast and instead followed Blair's lead and faced the front.

Chuck couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips as even the boys followed Blair's silent command. Though he knew his brunette friend had almost complete control over the girls it was always amusing when she managed to get the boys to follow as well. Then again he could see the way her lip was quirking with impatience and figured the others had picked up on it and didn't want to be on the other end of Blair's anger either.

Headmistress Diane Queller fought to keep an outraged expression on her face as she hid her surprise at the sudden quiet. Clearing her throat as she made a mental note to figure out more about the hierarchy that this school, she turned back to them to continue on with the rest of her speech.

"Regardless of who it is that is found guilty, I expect personal essays from each and every one of you - 10,000 words, describing how you came to be on school property after hours, using alcohol and drugs, where a fellow student almost died." Pausing as she took in the faces before her, Diane sighed as she felt her anger flair again as she recalled seeing the boy in the hospital just before coming in today. "In other words, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Seeing that his partner was unable to continue, Mr Prescott took over, his mind still running in circles as he wondered just how the quiet and unassuming Dan Humphrey - who he knew very little about last year - managed to not only end up in this meeting, but also became the reason he'd had to listen to his sister-in-law go on and on about finally finding who would have been the perfect escort for one of her girls just days before the Cotillion. That with his manners and fluid dance movements he'd outshone everyone in her studio.

Shaking his head as he realised it felt like his world had been temporarily turned upside down due to that boy, he focused back on the students before him, clasping his hands together to get their attention. "The interviews will start with you Mr Abernathy in Ms Queller's office now. The rest of you are dismissed but we will be pulling you out of class throughout the day."

Making his way towards the side exit that lead to the Headmistress' office, James couldn't help but wish his dad's last name had been further down the alphabet, he was sure later the interviews would be going off who they were interested in but they _always_ started alphabetically.

Craning his head to look back at the others again, James shivered at the look on their faces that told him that he had better follow the protocol or their would be hell to pay.

Slightly grateful that he'd refused to let his sister Kira come to the party, James could only imagine how much easier it would have been if he had agreed to stay home and watch the Simpson's marathon with her instead of leaving her by herself and getting himself caught up in this mess.

Sure he felt bad for Andrew, the guy was kind of cool and he came from the same part of Brooklyn as Dan and himself but he couldn't help but think this could have all been avoided if Andrew hadn't been following that girl around like a love sick puppy.

Catching Blair's eye as he moved through the doorway into the Headmistress' office, he was slightly startled at the reassurance in them. Taking a deep breath as he crossed the threshold a new sense of hope filled him as he reminded himself that the Blair Waldorf seemed to have confidence that he wouldn't let them down.

Blair rose from the pew, placing her coat back on as she prepared to leave. A small part of her reveled in her own power as the rest of her peers followed suit none of them making a move until she had. Pulling out her phone as she remembered the Gossip Girl blast she felt her lips quirk as she read the blast.

'_**Chuck Bass, Lawyer' seems to have a nice ring to it but it seems C has been holding out on us. N and Lonely Boy fled the scene early but not without some of the 'Sticking it to the man' attitude that Lonely Boy has become famous for. [See article here.] With H and Little J M.I.A, I'll be keeping an even closer eye on the rest of you.**_

_**Your protocol might be in place but remember I'm always watching.**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

Pausing on the steps as she finished the blast she looked up at her minions, her lips tightening as she noticed that unlike the others and what she'd usually act like, Penelope seemed to want to shrink back from the attention the blast had bestowed upon her.

Sighing at the thought of having to keep an eye on another one of her minions, Blair almost smiled in surprise as she watched Serena move and place her hand comfortingly on Penelope's elbow leading the other girl further down the steps to where they could see Dan and Nate waiting.

"You okay?"

Feeling Blair's hand run reassuringly through his hair, Dan leant into her touch feeling his body ache as it tried to fight off the flu he'd picked up. Unable to help himself he shivered lightly as the cold from the steps seemed to seep into his bones as he continued sitting. Mumbling incoherently in answer to her question, he heard Nate chuckle slightly before he answered for him.

"He's fine, the nurse just gave him some pretty strong flu tablets and he's kind of out of it at the moment." Looking up into Blair's eyes it was almost as if he could see little people in her brain sorting various bits of information into folders and marking it in terms of importance and urgency. "So…"

Glancing at the group around her she noticed that the others from the hall had joined her also and they all seemed to be waiting on her for the next step. Keeping her hand gently running through Dan's hair as she softly massaged his head Blair smiled as she drew some more confidence from him, reminding herself that she was Blair Waldorf and despite what Gossip Girl seemed to believe, their protocol was in place for a very good reason.

Lifting her head a little higher, she arched an eyebrow as she watched them all step a little bit closer. "So we all know how this works."

"Look, no one talks, no one gets into trouble." Chuck took over the explanation as he watched, Blair look around, her eyes showing her mind was in it's analytical, scheming mode and was busy checking for cracks in the foundation, weakness in their links. Whatever she found she seemed to approve of as she turned to him and nodded gently.

Nate kept his hand on Dan's knee as the guy began to shake slightly whether due to the cold weather, his actual cold or a side affect of the medication Nate didn't know. All he knew was that they needed answers and they needed answers now. "Who did break in, anyway?"

"I guess we don't he to worry about Nate cracking under pressure."

Ignoring Chuck's gibe and accompanying eye roll, Blair squeezed Nate's shoulder gently as she motioned for him to help Dan up. "So are we all agreed?"

"Agreed." Though the statement came from Serena, the accompanying grumbles and nods reassured Blair of what she already knew. Despite what many thought, their parents did care if they got kicked out of school as it reflected badly on them within the society.

Generally a large donation was enough to have the slight overlooked however Blair didn't know how she knew for sure but she was certain this Headmistress Queller was different from the rest and that was something Blair was not happy about.

Looping her arm through Dan's own, Blair smiled at him as he turned to her, his eyes glazed as he mumbled something about 'Skull and Bones'. Unable to help the laugh that left her at the fact that he was capable of making a Yale reference when he was off with the fairies, Blair took his hands into her own and looked into his deep brown eyes.

"I know you're worried but this works… every time." Seeing the uncertainty in his eyes made her heart clench painfully. Cupping his cheek in her hand, she let her guard drop knowing that by this point it was only Nate with them and Dan needed to see that she was telling the truth. "Do you trust me?"

Dan's nodded his head quickly until it began to hurt again. Feeling a moan slip through his lips at his actions, he sighed in relief when Blair's hand moved back to running across his scalp as if she was trying to remove the pain for him. Peering back at her he forced himself to focus long enough for to answer her. "O'course."

"Then don't you worry, everything's going to be fine." Meeting Nate's gaze over Dan's shoulder, she could see he was worried about Dan. They might not have been friends for long but she could tell Nate was used to Dan speaking in long, complete sentences not disjointed words.

Smiling slightly in an attempt to reassure both boys, Blair let go of Dan, letting Nate drag him away to their chemistry class.

_**The Waldorf Penthouse, New York**_

_**2nd January 2008**_

Eleanor wrapped her robe tightly around her body as she descended the stairs, grateful that Dorota had turned on the heating as she allowed the warmth that spread through the apartment to seep into her.

Continuing through to the kitchen she was halfway through making her tea before she noticed the sleeping blonde - her head pillowed by her arms as she rested them on the kitchen table.

Confusion swept over her and Eleanor changed direction, her tea forgotten as she moved to confront the sleeping girl.

Unconsciously touching her hair, Eleanor winced at the thought of someone seeing her so unkempt before she realised that the girl was swamped in grey sweats at least two sizes too big for her and her hair was a frizzy mess that was doing a wonderful job of hiding her face from view.

Pausing to examine the girl further she couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity. Glancing down at the drawings that seemed to litter the table she was amazed by the talent the young girl had.

Changing her mind once again, Eleanor went back to making her tea before she pulled a chair out and scooped up the designs. Looking them over with a critical eye, she recalled her daughter mentioning Jenny's raw and unfocused talent and could have scoffed at her own idiocy after all the girl was not Serena and it seemed the only other female Blair had let get close was young Jenny Humphrey.

Finally having an idea of who the girl was, Eleanor smoothed the girl's unruly hair down, moving it back from her face and shook her head as she finally found Jenny underneath it all.

Feeling someone looking at her, Jenny startled from her sleep only to find herself looking into the familiar brown eyes of Eleanor Waldorf. Opening her mouth she quickly snapped it closed again as she realised she had no idea how to even begin to explain what she was doing sleeping at the Waldorf's kitchen table instead of being in school.

Luckily the sound of shopping bags hitting each other diverted both their attention to the other door where Dorota was rounding the corner after using the quiet employee's lift entrance. "So many teas, boosting, healing, boosting and healing… no such thing as normal tea anymore."

"Dorota." Eleanor's voice pulled the other woman from her muttering as she settled the bags on the counter and turned to face her employer.

"Oh, Miss Eleanor. How are you feeling?" Quickly running though the things she usually gives the older Waldorf when she's had a rough night sleep, Dorota dug through the bags producing the yogurt, fruit and pastries she was searching for. Setting them on a platter, she smiled gratefully at the newly boiled kettle and quickly poured some more hot water into Jenny's cup making sure not to put any honey in it.

Stepping forward, she placed the tray on the table and gestured for the two of them to begin eating as she collected Jenny's drawings from Eleanor's hands who seemed too shocked to even protest.

Finally getting her wits together, Eleanor quickly answered before Dorota started to worry. "I'm fine Dorota, thank you."

Turning back to the young girl beside her, Eleanor quickly assessed her noting the small bin full of tissues at her feet and the numerous tea bags that lined the counter. Feeling a slight pang of guilt as she realised she couldn't remember the last time she took care of Blair when she was sick, Eleanor pressed the back of her palm to Jenny's head trying to gauge her temperature.

Surprisingly Jenny seemed to lean into the comfort that action provided and Eleanor quickly smoothed down the girl's hair some more as she gestured for Dorota to get some more flu tablets.

Smiling softly as Jenny's eyelids drooped as she fought a loosing battle with her tired body, Eleanor pried the teacup from Jenny's fingers and with Dorota's help got the girl up to the spare bedroom.

Returning to the kitchen she collected the drawings again before she moved into the lounge where Dorota was adjusting the heating and called the other woman over needing her advice on how to continue.

Honestly Eleanor would love to be able to turn around in ten years and claim that she - and Blair - were responsible for finding, nurturing and cultivating the next big designer, so maybe it was time to find a spot for Jenny to work after school some days and she'd just have to hope that Jenny and Blair got on board with this decision.

_**Constance Billard School for Girls, New York**_

_**2nd January 2008**_

It was three hours after the assembly when Blair was called out of her history class. It was almost amusing to see everyone's head snap up at the sound of her name over the loudspeaker as if they figured she'd find a way of getting out of the interview.

The ones who had escaped the party unphotographed along with the ones who had not attended in the first place seemed to mix together to be either incredibly sympathetic or reveling in the true upper tier of their school getting what they finally deserved. Ignoring all of them as usual she slipped effortlessly into her Queen B routine as she left the classroom, the echoing sound of her boots hitting the tiles remaining long after she disappeared.

Continuing into the hall outside of Headmistress Queller's office she adjusted her headband and skirt, before opening the oak doors. Feeling her head tilt as she took in the changes to the room she couldn't help but miss the creepy cat picture that used to hang by the clock when the old Headmistress was here.

Perching on the edge of the chair, Blair kept her back perfectly straight, displaying all her usual manners but making sure she did not look anxious or guilty in any way. Knowing that the best thing to do was not to speak, Blair kept her gaze locked on the new Headmistress' until the older lady broke and diverted her gaze to the files in front of her before continuing.

"I reviewed your record. It's pristine. If Constance has a shining star, it's Blair Waldorf." Pausing to see if the young woman's demeanor had changed at all thanks to the praise, Diane was sorely disappointed at seeing Ms Waldorf had given her nothing to go on. "I would never have expected this from you."

"I know. I'm the perfect one." Blair barely managed to hold back her anger as she nearly spat the words out, after all that _was_ the image she gave the teachers and administration and it was their fault if they didn't bother to look further into the lives of their students and realise just how damaged some of them - like herself - were. However she knew that at times like these that image worked in her favour.

"Ms. Waldorf, who broke into the pool?"

Raising an eyebrow at the question, Blair briefly wondered if perhaps she had misjudged the other lady if she figured she'd get an answer just by asking the question. Resisting the urge to shake her head in disappointment Blair kept her face straight as she repeated the Headmistress' own words back to her, reminding her that she needed to watch what she said if she didn't want it to come back and bite her on the ass. "Like you said, my unfortunate participation in said party was entirely out of character. I don't know anything about it."

Leaning back in the chair, Blair watched the frustration that played out across Headmistress Queller's face before she seemed to settle on the fact that she was going to get nothing out of her.

Standing up, Blair moved towards the door but paused with her hand on the knob. "Just so you know this wasn't how I expected our first meeting to go either."

With that Blair walked out into the hall and let her head shake at the disappointment she felt in regards to their new Headmistress. Hearing a familiar ringing, Blair turned her head an endearing smile blooming on her face as she spotted Dan dozing on the bench, his head tucked against his jumper turned pillow which was resting against the wall to keep some of the cold away.

Figuring she'd already been excused from class, Blair glided over to him and watched as a small smile played across his lips as he heard her. "Hey."

"Hey." Dan's voice was rough as he replied and he winced at the pain that shot through his throat. Squinting in her direction, he felt his body relax knowing that she was here now and wouldn't let anything happen to him.

Sitting down beside him, Blair tugged his head down into her lap as she laid his jumper across his chest blanketing him. Brushing her hand through his hair as she softly traced his face with the other one she sighed in relief as he relaxed further.

As his eyes opened slightly Blair was grateful to see that not only had the pain visible in them slightly diminished but the glazed look was no longer there. Instead he was simply gazing up at her lovingly. Pressing her lips to his forehead, she frowned at the heat she could feel there, but quickly schooled her face not wanting to worry him.

Hearing his phone ring again, Dan sighed in frustration.

Feeling Blair grab the phone off it's resting place on his stomach, he knew it was only a matter of time until he had to explain.

"Why are you dodging Rufus' calls?" Blair knew that if it were anyone other than Dan then there wouldn't even be a point to asking the question, but it _was _Dan and the relationship he had with his father - minus the time Alison was back in town - was definitely one Blair envied. As such she knew it took a lot to get Dan to ignore him.

"I called Vanessa earlier because I figured it was only a matter of time before he finished composing and decided to actually venture to the gallery and when that happened he was going to be able to check his messages and find out what the possible punishment is."

Taking a breath of air, Dan frowned as he realised how draining it was to even get that sentence out. It appeared he was sicker than he wanted to admit, now all he had to do was hope the cold went away after a day because he couldn't afford to continue like this. As it was he had no idea what classes he'd actually attended, let alone what was taught in them.

"Long story short, Vanessa called to say he left the loft an hour ago and that," Dan pointed to the phone in disgust as if it could carry his frustration all the way to his father, "has been ringing ever since. Mr Tanner even kicked me out of class because the silent function still vibrates and he couldn't take it anymore." Sighing he glanced at the clock on the wall before he turned his eyes back to Blair, he wrapped a strand of her soft hair around his pointer finger looking at it as if it would answer all his questions. "My meeting's not for another fifteen minutes but I figure your one went quicker than they anticipated since I was called after you."

Seeing the amused glint in his eyes, Blair smiled down at him, never once stopping the rhythmic motions of her hand through his hair. "Why don't you rest now. I'll talk to Rufus for you."

Right on schedule the phone buzzed again and Dan simply nodded as he curled against his girlfriend further.

"Hi, Mr. Humphrey, this is Blair. Dan's girlfriend."

Blair smiled as she heard Rufus' loud laugh echo down the phone at her introduction.

"I know who you are Blair and how many times do I have to tell you, it's Rufus."

"Okay, Rufus. I assuming that you heard from the new headmistress and if that's the case you should have gotten our message from earlier letting you know Jenny's at my place being taken care of by Dorota." Blair paused as she took a breath and heard Rufus hum his agreement into phone. "I spoke to Dorota about twenty minutes ago and she said Jenny was sleeping at the moment but if you wanted to go round you were more than welcome to but Dorota expects her to be out cold for at least another few hours."

"I know how Jenny gets when she's sick so I'll probably leave her there to sleep, besides I've got some work to do at the gallery anyway." Hearing his sigh echo down the phone, Blair knew Rufus was debating with himself on whether to continue or not. Given that Dan was a lot like his father, Blair figured she just had to wait and he'd continue.

"Look, Blair. I could tell how upset Dan was from his message and apparently, some of the kids who were at the party didn't even tell their parents. I don't want to put you in this spot Blair but St. Jude's is Dan's best chance at getting into Dartmouth, so I _need_ to tell you this. If you or Dan know something to keep you both out of trouble, then you need to cooperate."

There was silence on both ends while Blair thought over what she'd just been asked. Sighing in frustration, she tightened her grip on Dan's hand minutely before she spoke again. "Bye, Rufus."

Hanging up the phone Blair knew her attitude could have been considered rude but in reality she just couldn't keep talking to him anymore. As never in her wildest dreams did she imagine she would be the one considering breaking protocol.

Sensing Blair's unease, Dan grabbed her hand even tighter in his. "Whatever my father said, ignore him. You said it yourself it works every time and there's no way that they would expel two thirds of the junior class. You're Blair Cornelia Waldorf, start acting like it."

Laughing softly at Dan's sleepy proclamation Blair straightened a bit, readjusted her headband and repeated Dan's last sentence in her head three times. "Okay, I will. Now sleep, I'll wake you when it's your turn to go in."

Within seconds Dan's breathing had evened out and Blair could feel her own eyes grow heavy. Not wanting to think anymore Blair rested her head against the wall as she continued to watch Dan, remembering back to Paris and wondering if there was anyway she would have been able to predict that their story would have continued like this.

If there was anyway she could have known that she'd become so attached to her Cabbage Patch that she'd be willing to disregard the protocol - and Serena - to help him. After all it's not like Serena had been much help to her as of late and despite what her blonde friend liked to believe not everyone was as willing to overlook the past as Serena herself was.

"Ms Waldorf."

Hearing her name, Blair looked up in time to see Headmistress Queller leaning against the pillar outside her office and Blair had a feeling she'd been there for a while. Arching an eyebrow inquisitively. She watched as the Headmistress let out a sigh worthy of someone who's been at the school for years as opposed to this being their first day and realised they hadn't exactly made it an easy transition for the woman.

"Why don't you escort Mr. Humphrey home, since you're both already ahead in your classes, I'm sure it won't matter too much and I can always talk to him tomorrow when he's more lucid."

Blair narrowed her eyes suspiciously as the Headmistress continued. Nothing about the woman so far had indicated she would be so… kind? "Just like that? You're not going to mark him truant or take away his scholarship or blame him for this mess?"

Quite honestly Diane was a little shocked by Blair's statement. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting but it hadn't been that. It seemed that where Mr Humphrey was concerned Blair was willing to put all pleasantries and façades aside just to ensure that he wasn't given the short end of the stick.

Putting that to the side for later, Diane simply nodded once. "Yes, I give you my word no foul will fall upon young Daniel." Seeing that her answer wasn't going to be enough, Diane sighed in resignation before elaborating as she turned back to her office. "Besides even if I do something I'm sure you'll find some way of having me removed from my position and Daniel slate wiped clean, that's if you don't feel that it's necessary to get me banned from all teaching institutions. So yes Ms Waldorf, you have my word."

Continuing back through the doors to her office, Diane closed the doors behind her knowing that what she just did would go a long way to help her in the long run.

Waiting for the doors to close, Nate remained hidden in the alcove his mouth agape as he saw what the new Headmistress had just done. Finally letting out the breath he'd been holding when he heard the echoing click of the lock, he hedged around the corner seeing Blair smiling peacefully down at Dan even as her eyes showed she was uncertain about how to act next.

Deciding it wouldn't hurt Dan to sleep a bit more Nate continued down the hall before sitting beside Dan's feet. "I miss that you know. A lot more than I thought I would."

"What in particular?" Blair's head lifted slowly, finding a familiar sparkle in Nate's eye as they made eye contact. Though she was confused about where he was going with this, she figured she might as well humour him given that they hadn't exactly seen much of each other in a while.

Nate's smile was bittersweet as he gestured to Blair's hand running repetitively through Dan's hair and he could see the other boy relaxing further with each stroke even though he was out cold. "I don't know why but I guess it was the fact that whenever I was sick it was as if I got to see a side of you that no one else did. Not even Serena or Chuck. I guess I just miss that. I miss being your person but I suspect I haven't been that person for a while."

Blair couldn't help the snort that left her as she thought about the irony of the situation. People - herself included - often forgot that when he wanted to be Nate was quite perceptive yet he'd still completely missed that Serena had been the one to produce the key when they'd arrived even though he was standing right next to her.

Ignoring Blair's thinking face, Nate reached out and tapped her ankle in an attempt to get her attention. "I think we it's time we had our long overdue talk."

Anger, pain and guilt flash quickly across Blair's face and Nate knew he had to stop running from this otherwise he had no doubt that eventually he wouldn't even be able to call her his friend. "I know I have not much room to talk given what I put you through before and after Serena left but I'm fairly certain I was still your boyfriend when this," he paused and gestured between Dan and Blair, unable to help his small smile as he saw her blush, "started. And I'd like to know just how that happened."

Feeling Dan shift against her until his hand was wrapped tightly around her own with his thumb occasionally running across the back of her hand, Blair felt some of the tension leave her as she began to tell him of meeting Dan in Paris, leaving out bits she felt were too personal or that Nate didn't exactly have a right to know.

"… he was there for me even when he didn't know my name."

Seeing the sadness and guilt in Nate's eyes, Blair closed her own not ready to forgive him just yet. She wanted him to understand how alone she felt and how painful it was to go through that but she knew she also wanted them to get past it and as such they both had to let go of their guilt and forgive the other as well.

Sorrow shot through him as he watched Blair close her eyes and finally truly understood all the pain he put her through. Not wanting to know the rest of the story but now even more certain that Dan had been the person to return the sparkle to Blair's eye all along, Nate nodded in acknowledgement of what he'd just been told.

"He's good for you in a way that I never was. And for that I am truly grateful. I'm not going to lie, it hurts a bit that I was unable to do that but you've always been my friend Blair and you always will be. Nothing will ever change that."

Smiling softly at Nate, Blair leant forward and wrapped her hand around his arm waiting until she had his attention back. "I know you're sorry and I think it will always be a sore spot for us but we're going to have to stick together if we ever plan on keeping Chuck and Serena out of too much trouble."

Hearing Nate's soft laugh echo around them, Blair knew they were going to be okay it would just take a while to discover who they were together without being the 'Nate and Blair' they grew up being.

"Why are you even here now? I'm pretty sure you're name wasn't called yet." Blair couldn't help but smile when Nate looked down at the floor sheepishly obviously embarrassed about his reasoning.

"I was planning on finding Dan since when he left class he hadn't exactly looked great and when I heard your name called I figured I'd make sure he was okay until I could find you. But you kind of finished up faster than I expected."

Dan knew Nate showed this side of himself about as often as Blair did but he had to admit it was a kind of unnerving thing to wake up to. His eyelids felt glued shut as he tried to open them and he groaned at the exertion before he simply gave up trying and slumped back into Blair.

Nate found himself laughing at Dan's expression of defeat. Grabbing Dan's arm he prepared to help him upright, his lips pressed together to prevent anymore laughter at his friend's sake.

Once he was upright, Nate couldn't hold back anymore. Opening his mouth to lightly rib the guy he groaned in frustration as he was cut off by the sound of all of their phones going off. Half contemplating ignoring Gossip Girl he sighed as he noticed that his body had already responded - as it had clearly been trained to do - and he was looking at his own back in the photo accompanying the blast.

_**Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty. It seems Lonely Boy has his own Queen and her loyal prince waiting for him to awaken, oh how the loney have risen.**_

_**Spotted: S hiding out on the courtyard benches with P. Why the long face S? You know it won't stay secret for long. H emerging from the hospital, red eyed but determined.**_

_**Remember my ducklings the truth always comes out and if it doesn't I'm always there to give it a helping hand.**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_


	31. School Lies Part 3

_**A/N I was never really sure how much Blair knew about Georgina before she was informed about what was going on by Chuck and Serena but for the sake of the story, Blair doesn't know anything about Georgina if anything she just knew her as the girl Serena went out with and they never met.**_

_**The Waldorf Penthouse, New York**_

_**2nd January 2008**_

Dan's nose scrunched involuntarily as he felt something tickle it. The warmth that blanketed him was accompanied by a deliciously familiar scent. As Dan peeled his eyes open he couldn't help his smile as he met Blair's own concern filled eyes. Forcing his eyes to stay open as she slowly ran her finger across his temple, he chuckled slightly as the tips of her hair continued to brush against his nose.

"Hey." Startled as he realised he was able to speak without his throat feeling like he was swallowing one hundred freshly sharpened knives. Gasping in surprise, Dan cheered silently when he found he was able to finally breathe through his nose as well.

Blair felt a smile tug at her lips as she looked down at Dan, his sleepy eyes somehow managing to convey the amazement he was clearly feeling. Chuckling to herself she shuffled down his body as she answered his unasked question. "I put some vapo-rub on your chest, Dorota swears by the stuff." Resting her head against his lower stomach, Blair fought to contain her amusement as she felt Dan shuffle as he finally woke enough to notice she'd only just stepped out of the bathroom and her towel was now hanging uselessly off her bed frame.

Pressing a small kiss against the skin of his hip, Blair rubbed her body against his own seeking the clearheadedness that usually followed her orgasm. It was her last ditch attempt to get this essay done as everything else had failed her and she was not above using her boyfriend to do so, not that she really heard him complaining.

Not completely awake yet, Dan reached down and caressed Blair's shoulder, smirking slightly as he felt the shudder that ran through her. Feeling his mind wanting to return to sleep, he forced himself to stay awake as Blair playfully nipped the skin on his thigh.

Unable to help the groan that slipped through his mouth as Blair enveloped him in her mouth, Dan just lay back content to let her do whatever she needed and not having the energy to fight her or reciprocate anyway.

Knowing this was going to be very one sided, Blair focused on all the things she knew Dan loved. Watching as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, Blair felt her release teetering on the edge of the precipice thrilled by the knowledge that she had such power over him. Feeling Dan's body tighten under her ministrations, she prepared herself as she settled more comfortably over his legs not the least bit embarrassed that she was likely dripping all over him.

Lights danced under Dan's eyelids as he flew right off the edge, his ears distinctly picking up the sound of Blair's own release as he succumbed to an orgasmic, flu induced sleep.

**xoxoxoxo**

'_But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain… and an athlete… and a basket case… and a princess… and a criminal…. Does that answer your question? Sincerely yours, the Breakfast Club._'

Feeling the music pulling him from his sleep, Dan blinked and waited for the multiple blurry Judd Nelsons to form one image. Glancing over at Blair he was not surprised to find her wrapped in only the sheet as she softly sang along with a light sheen of tears making her eyes glassy. What did surprise him was the paper he spotted in her lap and the pen caught between her teeth.

Lazily reaching towards her, Dan was startled by how much more strength he seemed to have since the last time he had woken and wondered if Blair and Dorota had slipped him something while he slept. He sure as hell wouldn't put it past them.

Tugging the pen from her mouth, he almost laughed at the idea of the chaos that would ensue if her followers and minions caught sight of her doing something so plebian. He knew in their minds there was no way _The Great Blair Waldorf_ would chew her pen when she was nervous.

Blair silently turned to look at Dan, her slightly widening eyes the only sign of her continued arousal as she peered into Dan's expressive brown eyes. Tilting her head to the side she caught her lip between her teeth - yet another nervous tick - when she tried to find a way to explain herself.

"I needed inspiration."

Dan chuckled at her response but nodded in acceptance nonetheless. "So what did you come up with?"

A slightly shy smile crept across Blair's face as she leaned shuffled closer to Dan, pressing her hand to his forehead glad to see his fever had finally broken. "Well I kind of figured it wasn't exactly Queller's fault that she got stuck with punishing us. But I think it's very important that she realises that the person who broke in and the person who is the reason Andrew's in the hospital are responsible for different things. More importantly she needs to understand that the person responsible for Andrew's current state will be found and dealt with accordingly before being offered up on a plate to her."

Over the course of Blair's speech, Dan had watched her eyes darken and was amazed at the anger that ebed within himself as he recalled seeing Audrey in those photos. As it was, he was seriously wishing he had been an even bigger jackass than Chuck Bass and snubbed her from the start.

Feeling Blair's hand carding through his hair, Dan let himself relax against her as he waited for her to start speaking knowing she was waiting for him before she continued. "While I agree that Audrey definitely deserves what's coming to her, I don't think she's smart enough to have gotten out of there unnoticed, at least without help."

Leaning to the side Blair scooped the necklace off the nightstand, turning to Dan and holding it in front of his face. "Now… tell me about this necklace."

Dan felt his eyebrows furrow as he looked at the sparkling jewelry before he felt recognition start to spark in his mind. "That girl I told you about, the one who lied about her name at Christmastime. She was wearing this." Pausing for a moment he unconsciously leaned further away from the thing, not liking the uncertainty he felt when he saw it. "Where did you get it?"

Moving the necklace back to the table she bit her lip as she thought over the chances of a random girl bumping into Dan, lying about her name and then her necklace mysteriously showing up after a party where a kid ended up in the hospital. Blair loved a good coincidence as much as the next person but something was telling her this was more than that. "Dorota found it on the floor when she came in to change the sheets while we were gone, it was under your clothes from last night."

If she wasn't desperately waiting for some clue that would push her in the right direction, Blair would have laughed at the expression that took over Dan's face as a memory tugged at the back of his mind.

His brows furrowed further as he desperately attempt to concentrate and ignore the frustration gnawing in him that it was taking this long to remember something. Dan pushed past the remaining vestiges of fog in his mind and latched onto one particular shape. "The key."

"The key?" Blair echoed Dan as she moved closer still determined to find out as much as she could.

"The pool key, I went and grabbed it from the table but I bumped my foot against something. I didn't give it much thought at the time but that must have been it." Pausing again, he grasped Blair's hand with his own needing her to focus on what he was saying. "I don't know what it was but something about that girl just creeped me out. She's bad news. I'm telling you even when she smiled it was like there was no warmth in her at all."

Resting her head against his, Blair waiting quietly as the thought over his words. Knowing how much this was upsetting him, she pressed her lips against his temple hoping to soothe him.

Feeling some but not enough of the tension leave his body, Blair kept her words deliberate and her voice soft. "I know you don't want anyone getting hurt but it's too late for that. The only thing we can do now is try to stay one step ahead of this girl and to do that we're going to have to talk to Chuck."

Dan nodded knowing that if anyone they knew was going to know who some creepy unnamed girl was it was Chuck and maybe Serena. "Okay. I still want to help though and since she went through the effort of bumping into me, I might be the in she needs."

Blair felt her protest die on her lips as she caught sight of the determined glint in her boyfriend's eyes. If there was one thing she knew better than everyone else, it was that when Dan made up his mind about something - especially if it was to do with helping the ones he cared about, there was not a thing you could do to change that. Trying to ignore the twisting in her gut that told her this all had the chance to go horribly wrong, Blair simply continued to card her hand through his hair and reassure herself that at least for now everything was just fine.

Now that his head was finally not throbbing Dan thought back on the events of the day and realised there were quite a few gaps in his memory. "How did I get here?"

A smirk formed on Blair's lips as she thought of how to tell Dan exactly what had happened to get him back to her bed. "Nate helped."

Feeling like the world had been tilted on it's axis, Dan simply shook his head knowing he wasn't going to get anything more out of her. Throwing back the covers as he realised he was in desperate need of a shower he couldn't help the shriek that left his mouth as he discovered he was completely naked.

Turning back to Blair he ignored the way her eyes continued to rake his body before her eyes settled on one particular part of his anatomy and she licked her lips. "Did Nate help with this too?"

Knowing she could drag this out for ages without it loosing it's amusement value, Blair crept closer to him keeping her voice low as her lips quirked up. "Did you want him to?"

"No. And don't answer my question with a question." Dan swallowed as the sheet dropped from Blair's body and he screwed his eyes shut to ensure he didn't give into temptation.

Feeling her breath ghost across his ear as her fingers lightly trailed down his body, he felt his own breath come out in shaky pants as her hand wrapped carefully around his sensitive skin.

Nipping Dan's earlobe, Blair kept her voice serious as she pressed her body tight against his back. "You know I don't share Cabbage Patch." Releasing him completely Blair quickly skirted around so she was in front of him. "Especially you."

Capturing his lips in a passionate, rough and possessive kiss, Blair felt her body turn to jelly as he finally responded.

Dan wrapped his arm firmly around Blair's waist grounding her against him as he ravished her mouth. Pushing her back onto the bed, he gripped her hips as she tried to grind against him. Covering her completely, Dan captured her hands in one of his, he moved them above her head as his other wound into her hair.

Tugging her bottom lip between his teeth, he then soothed it with his tongue as his eyes burned into hers. Seeing he had her exactly where he wanted, Dan pressed his lips against hers again waiting until her eyes fluttered to a close before completely removing himself and hurrying into the bathroom.

Blair's eyes flashed open in disbelief as she heard the shower start running. Knowing her body was flushed from head to toe, Blair greedily sucked in air and willed her body down from it's state of arousal. Unable to be angry as she knew she had started this, Blair felt a smile tug at her lips as she felt that ball of knots finally unravel themselves. For a moment there she had forgotten just how devious Dan could be when he wanted to be.

Hearing the crinkling of paper when she moved off the bed, she winced as she caught sight of her essay trapped underneath the duvet. Reaching for it she couldn't help the laugh that slipped through her lips at the look on Headmistress Queller if she knew what the paper had been through when it was handed in tomorrow.

Placing it on her desk she smoothed it down and grabbed the heaviest book she could find to put on top of it. At least this way it would hopefully have no creases come tomorrow morning.

Turning to her closet, she chuckled as she caught sight of her swollen lips and the hickey Dan had left on her neck. Spotting the grey sweater dress she'd worn that day after their practice session at Ms Prescott's she pulled it on as she remembered how much Dan had loved it. Hearing her phone buzz, Blair quickly moved back to her bed as she searched for the device.

Finally finding the phone, Blair grimaced as Serena's name flashed across the screen. However knowing that at this stage she'd just keep calling back until she got through, Blair pulled herself together and pressed answer.

Pulling the phone away from her ear, Blair struggled to hear Serena over the music echoing down the phone. "B! Help. Hazel just got here and she's lost it. I don't know what to do."

"Here?"

"My place, remember. The paper." Rolling her eyes at the judgement in Serena's tone, Blair nodded even though she knew Serena couldn't see her. Somehow the action made her a little bit calmer.

Feeling Dan's arm wrap around her, Blair leant back into his warm, slightly damp body and closed her eyes as she thought out her plan of action. "I'll be there in ten."

Dan assessed Blair as he rubbed her shoulders. For some reason the phone call had seemed to make her more distressed than it should have. "What's wrong?"

Turning so she could catch Dan's eye, Blair waited, her tongue tangled in her mouth as she struggled to find the right words. Unable to stand still any longer, Blair extracted herself from Dan's arms and set about to find her shoes.

Knowing Blair would talk when she was ready, Dan quickly settled on an outfit that was the perfect blend of Brooklyn and Upper East Side. He heard her inhale as if to gain the courage she needed before talking so took his time buttoning up his shirt and pulling his pants on. Still it was only once he was seated and pulling his shoes on that Blair finally found her voice.

"That conversation… the music, the judgements… the Serena. It was just all too close to the Serena from a few years ago. The one who was one step away from ending up ODed in a ditch somewhere." Pacing in front of her bed, Blair shook her head to herself as she reminded herself that the Serena from then _was _still the Serena from no. The main difference being that the past Serena had everyone on puppet strings ready to do her bidding but now… it just… the lack of awe and attention that was just as likely to get to that past Serena to rear her ugly head as too much attention would. And Blair had completely missed it. "I should have known better than to get my hopes up and it's too late to stop her now. At this point all we can do is watch as Hurricane Serena makes its move and try to minimize casualties. And all of that starts with Hazel."

Helping Blair into her coat, Dan looped his arm around her shoulder wanting to help her as much as he could but knowing he wasn't the right person. Pulling out his phone as the continued down the hallway, he sent a quick text to Vanessa knowing she'd somehow manage to convince Nate to get to Serena's and soon.

"Ah, there you two are. I was hoping you had a minute to talk." Startled from their thoughts as Eleanor's voice echoed over to them, they both winced as they wondered if Eleanor's timing was pure coincidence or whether she was waiting for them to be decent. Either way Dan felt the tips of his ears tingle as a soft blush covered his form.

After descending the stairs the two teens stood awkwardly as they waited to hear what Eleanor had to say. Above all else Blair hoped her mother wasn't about to give her 'the talk' again, it had already been embarrassing enough with Dorota the first time.

"I was going through some of the sketches Jenny had done earlier today before she fell asleep and I was wondering if it would be okay with both of you - provided Jenny herself says yes - if she came to work for me after school a few afternoons a week. It won't be anything lavish and she won't be able to hop right in and start designing her own line but this way she could get some experience along with some extra money." Even though it was her idea, Eleanor couldn't help but feel like she was a teenager caught sneaking in after curfew and her parents were judging the truthfulness of her confession.

Resisting the urge to smirk as her mother grew increasingly uncomfortable with the situation, Blair thought over Eleanor's proposition. While her mother and her had come to an understanding about Blair's role in Waldorf designs, Blair wasn't about to let Jenny miss her window of opportunity in regards to the fashion world.

Eleanor watched as Dan and Blair looked at each other, a small, somewhat sad smile worked it's way across Dan's lips as he ran his hand up and down Blair's arm. The action was somewhat disarming and it amazed Eleanor to watch as Blair seemed to melt into the touch and the hard glint in her eye disappeared from view.

Turning back to look at Eleanor, Dan couldn't help the way his eyebrow furrowed as he recalled Blair informing him that her mother wanted them to model for her after seeing their work with Maritza. Still, while he knew it was Blair's dream, he knew she was too raw from the incident with Serena taking over the shoot to do anything about it now. Pulling Blair tighter into his side, he decided Eleanor Waldorf was forever going to remain a mystery to him. He knew she loved Blair but sometimes her was of showing it was painful to watch.

Tucking herself further into Dan's side, Blair rested her head on his shoulder as she allowed Dan to talk.

"I think that would be a great experience for Jenny and I'm sure she won't let you down."

Knowing that was as good as it was going to get Eleanor nodded and moved to the side allowing them to pass. "Home by eleven it's a school night and we will eventually need to talk about the message your Headmistress left for me Blair."

Waving her hand in return, Blair breathed a sigh of relief once the elevator doors closed behind them. Glancing at her phone she shrugged at the time, a few minutes late couldn't make that much of a difference.

_**Maritza's, New York**_

_**2nd January 2008**_

Maritza sighed as Cameron's head snapped up at the sound of the bell over the door chimming once again. About an hour ago she'd finally gotten concerned enough about the boy's wellbeing that she refused to let him hide what was bothering him anymore and when he'd finally spilled it had taken everything in her not to start acting like Cameron, desperately waiting for Jenny to walk through the door.

As she heard the broom Cameron had been using crash to the floor, she glanced over and was not surprised to find Cameron's arms wrapped around Jenny to the point that the only thing visible of her was the shiny blonde strands of her hair.

"Cameron let the girl breathe." Despite her words Maritza moved forward and scooped Jenny up into her best mama bear hug. "Now do you want some soup?"

While Jenny had to admit she could easily get used to Dorota taking care of her when she was sick, she was no Maritza. Maritza had nursed her through chicken pox, helped her when she'd gotten head lice, comforted her when she got food poisoning and then reminded her why she'd said to never eat at that place and most importantly where there was Maritza there was Cameron and Dan and when they were all together she knew there was no place in the world safer or better for her than right there.

_**The Palace Hotel, New York**_

_**2nd January 2008**_

Nate sighed as he looked over at his girlfriend again. While he was kind of frustrated that she'd managed to talk him into this, he was more concerned about why she looked like someone had run over her dog.

Pressing the number for the next floor, he grabbed her arm as the doors opened and quickly dragged her down the hallway to the secluded alcove at the end. "Okay, what is it?"

Vanessa's felt her eyebrows draw together as she wondered if Nate had finally lost it. "What?"

Instead of answering Nate simply acted out a series of actions that Vanessa knew she was infamous for when she was feeling conflicted. Looking over at Nate she was amazed to see only concern in his eyes, there was no trace of annoyance or frustration. No anger or suspicion only pure unhidden concern.

"I-I'm not sure I should show you this but I can't keep going over it in my mind telling myself it isn't true." Flipping open the screen from her camera, Vanessa sighed and pressed the play button wondering if the fact that she had already t-d it up before she left home meant that she was hoping someone would notice she wasn't alright.

Nate peered at the image on screen, not at all surprised to see Dan was the source of Vanessa's confusion. He was fairly certain that in Vanessa's mind Dan could still do no wrong and he wasn't about to burst that bubble for her, regardless of how much it hurt sometimes that he wasn't awarded the same courtesy.

Unable to see anything other than a red ribbon, Nate felt his eyebrows climb higher as he tried to understand what was so important about it.

"It's a key. I wasn't sure what it was until I got home and saw it on the computer but…" Vanessa sighed as she recalled her initial frustration that she'd left her camera running in the first place and then her disappointment at Dan's actions. "He couldn't have let everyone in since he was with Jenny and I in Brooklyn until after the party started. It had to have been Blair, she's the only person he'd cover for."

Nate bit his lip as he worked on recalling where he'd seen that ribbon before. In all honesty it was as if the thing was mocking him as it lay just out of reach. Finally grasping that small tendril of recognition, he thought back to that fateful day two and a half years ago.

_As he paced Serena's bedroom, Nate couldn't help but marvel at the strange collection of objects that had found their way into her room over the years. There was a multicolored piece string that he was fairly certain he remembered Blair and Serena taping onto the back of his shirt so they could braid them into bracelets. An empty aquarium and Nate shuddered as he recalled the vast number of inhabitants who hadn't lasted more than a few days before they were given a burial._

_Crossing in front of the wardrobe, ran his hand over the four intertwined and misshapen guitar strings that remembered Chuck and himself presenting Serena and Blair when they were six and watching them marvel over the creativity of their boys. 'Because,' Nate reminded himself with a slight head shake 'that's exactly who they were'. Chuck and he belonged to Blair and Serena in the way that the girls belonged to them. They were the four musketeers._

_Or at least they used to be._

_Flopping face down onto the bed he groaned into the pillow as he recalled exactly what had led him here. Shifting in embarrassment as he tried to hide his body's reaction to Serena's scent, Nate felt shame overwhelm him again._

_It wasn't really Blair's fault that she'd bailed on him and taken Chuck to her mother's show especially since he'd been an hour late and shown up completely baked. But still didn't she care about how much it hurt to watch her loop her arm through Chuck's and witness the strong if somewhat evil picture they made together._

_Running his hand through his hair, Nate buried himself further into Serena's comforter and waited for his fellow blonde to return home._

_He wasn't really sure when he fell asleep but he was aware of the way Serena's tinkling laughter instantly stopped as she arrived at her door. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Nate turned his head, discretely wiping the drool that had formed on his chin and saw two pairs of legs in the doorway._

_Eyeing the lovely array of soft skin, Nate followed first Serena's tanned legs to her uncertain face, confused about the hidden joy he saw there before he turned his head to look at the other face. In all honesty he should have known that the creamy skin he'd quickly looked over had belonged to his girlfriend but he was currently trapped on a one way trip headed right to everything Serena._

_Blair's eyes weren't quite quickly enough to hide the hurt that had been residing there as he finally made eye contact with her and he felt like he'd been sucker punched before he got his senses about him and quickly stepped off the bed._

_Moving closer to Blair, Nate watched as she shifted slightly, her body language warning him that she was ready to flee. Flicking his eyes back over to the guitar strings, he ignored her warning and continued his advance. Unsurprised when she froze slightly, he kept his eyes trained on her until he saw Serena move out of the corner of his eye._

_Watching as she folded something up until all he could see was the tiny strip of red poking out of her hand, Nate turned to her his confusion peaked as he momentarily forgot about his very hurt girlfriend._

"_What's that?" Unable to keep the honest curiosity out of his tone he watched as Serena's smirk widened for a second, her blue eyes glinting in amusement as she placed it in her desk drawer._

"_Oh, just a gift."_

_Feeling sick at the jealousy bubbling in his gut, Nate turned back to Blair only to meet her usual guarded expression and he sighed out loud at the look. If only Blair could be as expressive as Serena was, maybe then they wouldn't have so many problems._

Nate blinked, shaking his head as if to dispel the mixed feelings that accompanied that memory. "You're right when you say that Dan would do anything to protect Blair but I'm not sure that's what this is about. As it stands I can say without a doubt that Blair's not the one who let us into the pool."

Seeing Nate wasn't going to explain any further, Vanessa kept her sigh of frustration internal and instead swore to keep her eyes, ears and camera peaked tonight for any information.

Threading her fingers through his she tugged him over to the stairs figuring two flights of stairs wouldn't kill them. Ignoring Nate's huff of frustration she whacked him in the stomach taking great pleasure in the wince he gave. "You know you've really got to build that lung capacity back up."

Rolling his eyes as he moved past her, Nate tucked that helpful, if snarky, comment away as a reminder for when he was too lazy to get up in the morning or was jonzing for his buzz. Given that he'd finally stopped smoking his joints was a step in the right direction but he also knew it was going to take a hell of a lot of practice and more importantly patience - something he didn't really have without the Marijuana - to get back into prime shape.

Groaning as the music leaked into the hallway, Nate sent his silent apologies to the neighbours and prepared himself for what he was about to face. Slinking in through the door unseen, Nate continued through the place stopping when he heard Eric's voice.

"Leave me alone." Eric had skillfully evaded Asher's drunken advances so far but now he saw a dangerous glint in the boy's eyes that was all too familiar thanks to his mother's abusive ex-boyfriend Julian. "Asher, stop."

Unaware that he had backed himself into a corner, Eric moved backwards only to find himself hitting cold wall. Glancing at his bedroom door he winced as he saw that it was closed. He could hardly hear himself think over the pounding music so he didn't hold much hope in regards to someone coming to his rescue.

Pressing his hands against Asher's chest, Eric felt like crying as he saw the pleasure filled shiver that ran through Asher since he was finally touching him. Feeling his eyes fill with tears, Eric pushed hard and had to keep himself from falling to the floor in resignation when Asher didn't even budge.

Feeling lips pressed forcibly against his own, Eric shuddered in revulsion and continued fighting against the other boy. Feeling the tears streaming down his face, Eric yelped as his shudder was mistaken for one of pleasure and he felt Asher fumbling with his pants. Taking advantage of Asher's distraction given his pants were double buttoned, Eric pushed once more and was rewarded with a little bit of space.

"Please, Ash. You're drunk. You don't want to do this. Please stop." Eric felt shame wash over him as he found himself reduced to pleading. The toothy grin Asher sent his way had him shaking in fear.

"That's were you're wrong, little Van der Woodsen. I want nothing more than to take you right now and nothing is going to stop me."

Eric nearly cried in relief as he saw the fist come into contact with Asher's jaw forcing the older boy to go down hard. Unable to hold himself up any longer, Eric used the wall to guide his descent to the floor and was completely thrown when he found himself staring into Nate's concerned eyes.

"Hey E, are you alright?" Nate watched as the tears continued to well in Eric's eyes as his head started shaking wildly from side to side and he muttered 'no' quietly over and over. Wrapping his arms around the younger boy, Nate was unable to stop himself from quickly sweeping his eyes around the room searching for anything Eric could use to hurt himself again.

Sinking into Nate's embrace, Eric was slightly startled as he felt Nate card his hand through his hair much like Blair does whenever he was upset. Eyeing Asher on the floor with disgust, Eric started shaking in earnest as his mind filled in what might have happened had Nate not intervened.

Nate watched as Vanessa all but threw Asher out of the room and couldn't help the smile that blossomed on his face. Turning back to Eric, he continued to hug him concerned that it was only that action that was holding the younger boy together. Knowing he was summoned to the party for a reason and feeling like a fish out of water at the moment, Nate fished out his phone and texted Chuck hoping he'd be able to give Eric more help than Nate was able to.

Somewhat surprised when Chuck appeared at the door a few seconds later, Nate shook his head as Chuck shrugged with an "I'm Chuck Bass" to explain his intuition. Nate continued to watch as Chuck's face turned serious the moment he took in Eric's current state. Though the boy had managed to stop crying, the evidence of his tears were glaringly obvious.

Turning to Vanessa hoping the Brooklynite could fill him in, Chuck felt concern fill him as he listened to what the poor boy had been subjected to.

Crouching down next to Eric, he placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder hoping he wouldn't deny his help. "Hey Eric." Smiling a little as the boy's brown eyes locked on his and showed a little more clarity. Shifting so the younger boy was leaning against him, he let Nate and Vanessa leave knowing that Eric wouldn't really open up with them here. As it was he was sure the boy would be better off talking to Dan but he knew they needed to focus on Serena and Hazel before they all ended up getting expelled due to Serena's stupidity and Audrey's selfishness.

Nate sighed as he closed the door and smiled thankfully as Vanessa wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him closer. Pressing his lips against hers, he pressed her against the wall, relishing in the fact that she continued to kiss him not cower in fear like he was slightly afraid she would after hearing what Asher had said to Eric.

"Thank you."

Though his words were whispered against her lips, Vanessa simply held him closer knowing he needed her support at the moment. Spotting the rest of the party in the main room, Vanessa wrapped her hand around his and pulled him in that direction, smirking as she passed an unconscious Asher on the way.

Subtly adjusting her camera lens from it's perch on the outside of her bag, Vanessa did a quick scan of the room, amazed at the blasé attitude the lot of them held.

Placing his arm across Vanessa's shoulders as he felt her get worked up, Nate did his best to weave through the others making his way to Serena's room, knowing that whatever the reason he was summoned here was likely to be in there.

Hearing the angry screams that were coming from the room he was suddenly grateful for the deafening music. Unable to understand what was going on, Nate slipped through the door and found Hazel within spitting distance of Serena, her face red from rage even as tears streamed down her face.

"He's in the hospital and you're throwing a party. This is all your fault and we all know it. You're the one who let us in, you're the one who brought the alcohol. You're the one who let _her _in."

He watched Penelope as she hovered just behind Serena as if the blonde girl was her shield even though she was not the one being yelled at, Nate felt a a pang of guilt run through him. They'd all seen something was up with Penelope but she'd been pushed aside once again as they had other stuff to focus on. Knowing Kati and Is were probably busy calling on favours to get the essays finished, he knew Penelope was his only option and he hoped this may ease some of his guilt.

Walking up to her, he placed his hand on her elbow and couldn't help but be even more concerned about what was going on with her when Penelope's eyes locked on him but continued to lack the usual awe that she had around him. "How long has this been going on?"

Penelope's eyes darted around the room and Nate watched as she sized up Vanessa as if she were assessing a threat. "Hazel stormed in half-an-hour ago and about ten minutes ago Chuck and Eric managed to move them to here."

Nate patted her on the arm reassuringly and went back to assessing the situation. Smiling when Hazel finally stopped to take in the air she'd been neglecting for a while, he quickly pulled Serena away and left her standing by Penelope. He wasn't really sure what was going on with those two but for now it didn't matter.

Hearing the clip of Blair's heels, Nate almost whooped in joy at the fact that his backup was here.

Flying into the room with Dan at her heels, Blair's eyes scanned the room her mind in takedown mode knowing it would help her properly assess the situation. Heading over to Hazel, she caught the girl's arm and pulled her over to Serena's bed.

Seeing the look Serena shot her as Hazel curled up against the headboard, Blair turned and marched straight to Serena. "_You_ called _me_ to come fix this mess. So do not for a second think that you have any say on how this is handled. Now get out."

Shocked that she was being kicked out of her room, Serena began to splutter before she grabbed Penelope's wrist and tugged her towards the door.

Seconds before her hand clasped around the handle, Blair's voice sounded through the room and the two girls froze in place.

"Not you Penelope. You and I need to have a little chat. Now run along Serena."

As soon as Serena disappeared from the room, Vanessa was surprised to see the fire in Blair's eyes vanish, a softness she'd never seen before replacing it. "Nate do you mind going and getting Penelope some ice for her wrist." Though the words were intended to be said as a question, no one argued with the statement.

As the blonde boy left, Penelope looked down to see that her wrist was indeed red and tender to the touch. Feeling Blair's cool fingertips on it, caused some relief to momentarily wash through her body and she allowed herself to be led to the chair in the corner which she gratefully sunk into as her anxiety started to diffuse leaving her with only exhaustion.

Watching as Penelope's eyes continued to droop even as Nate held the cold compress to her wrist, Blair decided to let her minion sleep for a bit, knowing that something was seriously bothering her.

Slipping onto the bed beside Hazel, she sighed as the girl's head fell into her lap and tears slowly began to seep into the material. Softly threading her hand through Hazel's short hair she waited for a minute before she began to speak.

"Tell me about Andrew. He seems like a fighter, is he?"

Feeling Hazel shift so that she was looking up at her, Blair watched as her friend searched her eyes for signs of sincerity. Apparently finding what she was looking for Hazel answered her voice soft and vulnerable. "Yeah, he is."

Blair smiled softly at the her. "See he'll be fine and before you know it that Audrey bitch will wish she'd never darkened the halls of our school. But I need you to leave that part up to me and focus on Andrew, can you do that?"

Hazel nodded as she continued to look up at Blair needing her leader to keep the pain at bay.

"So how did you two meet?"

Vanessa watched the fond smile that played on Dan's lips as he moved over to the bed, pulling Blair's feet into his lap, the disturbance never once pulling Blair's attention from Hazel and as she watched Blair comfort the other girl she finally caught a glimpse of something that made Dan's attraction to Blair that much clearer. Though she wasn't all that pleased to find the same smile spreading across Nate's lips she felt somewhat reassured when he turned her way and tossed her a warm smile.

Placing her bag on the ground, Vanessa moved over to Nate's side sitting down beside him and deciding if the camera caught any of this that was fine but it was also okay if it didn't.

It had taken an hour for Hazel to finally talk herself to sleep and another twenty minutes before Blair had been sure she wasn't going to wake again.

Blair had listened patiently as she learnt about the poor boy who'd been the unfortunate victim of a game that had nothing to do with him.

Casting a glance at Penelope, Blair saw the other girl blinking slowly as she woke from her nap. Knowing that she needed to get a better idea of who her competition in the game was and that this was her best chance, Blair got her game fact back on and turned her head to Nate.

"Nate, I need you to help Kati and Is kick everyone out. Dan, I need you to go check on Chuck and Eric then send Chuck back here, okay?"

Watching as the two of them hurried off to do what Blair had requested, Vanessa stood mouth agape. "How?"

Chuckling at Vanessa's question, Blair turned to her and smiled. "It's a gift."

They all sat in silence, listening as the rest of their grade was quickly shuffled out of the apartment and Blair couldn't help but smile at how effective her little group was. Watching as Chuck came in she studied his expression and was worried to say the least. Given that Dan hadn't returned with him, Blair knew Eric needed more support than she'd anticipated and was kicking herself that she was unable to be with him now.

"Sit." Watching as Chuck straightened at her tone before doing what he was told, Blair sighed in relief. Right now the last thing she wanted was to have him fighting her. Turning her head to Penelope she raised an eyebrow at the other girl. "You too, I'm going to need the both of you in my sight."

Penelope slowly rose from the chair and moved towards the bed, moving onto it so she was next to Chuck but careful not to jostle the bed enough to wake her sleeping friend.

"Now, Penelope. What can you tell me about this?" Blair took note of the way Chuck's breath speed up slightly at the sight of the necklace and knew he knew a lot more than he was letting on. Keeping her gaze focused on her youngest minion, she made sure the other girl knew she expected an answer.

"S-Svetlana." Nodding in encouragement, Blair almost laughed as she saw Chuck's attempts to keep the other girl quiet, there was no way any of her minions would dare lie to her. They were too socially ambitious.

"Was she at the party last night?" Blair tilted her head to the side as she recalled Penelope's reaction at the pool and hoped that she'd finally get some answers.

"I only saw her at the end. I don't know if she was there the whole time or not." Penelope looked at Blair to see if she'd given the right answer and was pleased to see the smile on her lips even if she blanched slightly at the concerned gleam in her eyes.

"What did she do to you?"

Blair sighed as Penelope started shaking her head and muttering to herself. Giving up hope of getting an actual response from Penelope, Blair turned her eyes to Chuck sizing him up and trying to figure out how much of a problem he'd be.

"She drugged me." The soft words had Blair's eyes immediately refocused on Penelope and she watched as Chuck grabbed Penelope's hand and started tracing small circles on the back of it with his thumb.

Suddenly it all came spilling out and Blair listened patiently her eyes soft and understanding. While she knew Penelope sometimes engaged in recreational drugs like most of their classmates, Blair was very aware that there was a huge difference between choosing to participate in the activity and being forced to.

As Penelope finished, Blair turned her eyes to Chuck watching as he sighed as he finally accepted he wasn't going to get out of this one. "Georgina, her name's Georgina."

Penelope shivered again even as she continued to lean against Chuck. Watching as Blair's eyes darkened at the name, Penelope finally started feeling safe again, while they never wanted to go against Blair there was never any doubt in any of their minds that having Blair in their corner was incredibly helpful.

"Georgina, huh?" Hearing Dan's voice from the doorway, Blair looked up and smiled softly at him. "I knew one when I was little. Spoiled little thing, always trying to get attention." Moving in closer, he pressed his lips to the crown of Blair's head. "Eric's asleep too."

Blair nodded in thanks to him, grateful that Chuck and he were able to help Eric when she wasn't able to. "Serena?"

Knowing her question was addressed to him, Nate stepped forward and shook his head. "She disappeared with the crowd and half a bottle of Jack. But Kati and Is did mention something about stopping past the hospital at some point once they find her so maybe that will do her some good."

Knowing that there was nothing she could do at the moment, Blair turned back to Chuck ready to get down to business. "Dan's already made contact with her though she introduced herself by the name of Sarah, so despite the fact that I don't like it he's our way in. Now we already know she's somehow convinced Audrey to join her side and we need to minimize leakage, I won't have Dan going in until she reinitiates contact or until we have a plan and contingency plans a to double z. That means that nothing and I mean nothing is shared with anyone outside of this room." Looking around she made complete eye contact with all of them. "Not Kati or Is. Not Eric and definitely not Serena. They are liabilities and we don't need that. The _only _reason anyone needs to be brought in is if they're in the firing line and it's something that could have serious repercussions. Other than that not one word of this is spoken and if you must consult with the others then do so discretely."

Knowing Blair was done now, Nate nodded his head and moved towards the bed. Pressing a kiss to Blair's cheek and giving a quick 'guy hug' to Chuck and Dan, Nate grabbed Vanessa's bag and escorted her out of the room.

Wrapping his arm around Penelope he looked at the girl, concern written all over his face. "Who's at home this week?"

Realising the question was addressed to her, Penelope looked up at Chuck and quietly answered him. "Daddy."

Blair smiled as she recalled the kind man she'd met on a few occasions. Dismissing them both with a nod, she was not surprised when Penelope approached hesitantly and gave Blair a quick hug before thanking her. "Get some sleep tonight."

Intending to heed Blair's words, Penelope allowed Chuck to help her from the room desperately hoping that this lethargy would let up once she gets a good nights sleep. And knowing Blair was going to do everything she could to beat this Georgina was definitely going to help.

"Do you mind calling down to the desk to find out if they have any free rooms on this floor? And then call my mother and explain to her that Hazel needed my help, so we wont be home tonight and that talk will have to wait until tomorrow." Blair's voice was soft as she glanced at Dan, frowning as she noticed the light sheen of sweat on his forehead.

Nevertheless Dan nodded and reached for the phone that lay on the side table. Ignoring the exasperation in Dexter's voice as he recognised his voice, Dan went ahead and inquired anyway.

"So, Mr Humphrey if you'll just come down and collect your card, you're all set." Chuckling at the false pleasantness in the manager's tone, Dan thanked him and informed the man he'd be there momentarily.

"We've got the room next door as they requested a change due to the loud music." Grabbing his wrist as he made to move, Blair pulled him closer.

Softly running his hand down her face he knew she was worried about what could happen to him. He knew that Blair never really had to think about loosing someone in her past schemes but in this one he was front and centre, something that his girlfriend was very uneasy about. Pressing his lips to her's he tried to alleviate her fears and smiled reassuringly as he felt her relax slightly.

"Everything's going to be fine. I promise. For now let's just focus on getting Headmistress Queller off our backs and then we'll set about implementing your plan." Hoping his words were reassurance enough Dan left the room knowing if he was much longer Dexter would likely switch him to a completely different and not yet clean room just to spite him.

Gently shaking Hazel, Blair smiled as she grumbled something about five more minutes, "Come on Haze, we've got to get you into a different bed. We can't have Serena returning with you in her bed, she'd probably throw a pair of Manolo's at your head with how she's feeling."

"Andrew?"

"We can go visit him before school tomorrow." Seeing that Hazel was ready to argue, Blair minutely tightened her grip on Hazel's elbow and continued leading her to the door. "I promise we'll see him so stop fighting already."

Hearing Eric's door open, Blair reached over and smoothed his hair down. "Go back to bed E, I'll be back in a minute." Meeting Dan in the external hallway, she waited until he'd gotten the door open before leaving Hazel in his capable hands and returning to Eric needing to see for herself that he really was going to be okay.

Dan couldn't help but laugh as he watched Hazel burrow under the blanket until all he could see of her was two brown eyes and a bit of her blonde hair.

Startled by the sound, Hazel glanced up her eyes widening when she saw Dan's staring right back at her. Pushing all snarky comments aside for the moment she took a minute to truly look at Dan Humphrey from Brooklyn trying to understand how he'd managed to reel in her queen.

Pausing for a minute as she met his eyes, she clearly remembered seeing the coldness in them that promised pain to the person who hurt his baby sister and then the aloofness he perfected when informing them that it didn't bother him in the least that Serena had just slept with Chuck at Blair's birthday party but neither of those was what she was seeing now.

Now as she looked at them there was this undeniable warmth that she thought she'd glimpsed a few times when he'd been talking to Blair at school. However now that it's full potential was unleashed on her… well she was ready to tell him all her secrets and knew he wouldn't judge too harshly and would try to help her.

"You're good for her."

Moving closer to the bed, Dan let Hazel's words fill him with a sense of pride. "I like to think so. But how do you mean?"

Shuffling a little further back so Dan could sit down, Hazel thought for a moment before speaking. "I've known Blair since Kindergarden, did you know that?" Pausing she looked at him and smiled softly. "Yeah, I didn't think you did. I'm not sure Blair knows that either, the first time she ever really gave me the time of day was third grade and that was because she was attending my birthday party. And in all that time I've never seen Blair so open."

"I'm not an idiot, I know that the rest of the grade thinks of us as just minions mainly out of jealousy and pity but if you've known Blair as long as I have you understand it's more than that." Looking up at Dan, Hazel was grateful to see the amused smile on his lips and couldn't help but return the smile knowing he got Blair more than anyone else. "Kati, Is, Penelope and I knew that we'd never be in the same league as Serena but that was okay because I'd rather be just friends with Blair than a frenemy."

"However there were still times where even though she didn't admit it, we knew Blair had gone to bat for us. Little things, changes in people's attitudes, an apology we never expected. But tonight… tonight was the first time she has ever openly shown us that she cared and not given a second thought about who would see her doing that." Feeling her eyelids getting heavier, Hazel pulled the quilt tighter around her and stifled her yawn as she tried to finished her sentence. "And that, that's on you."

Watching as Hazel's body's tired demands finally won out, Dan dimmed the bedside table light and left the apartment altogether. Hearing Blair's soft words creeping out of Eric's room, he paused in the doorway knowing she'd be done soon.

Running her hand over Eric's forehead again, Blair pressed a light kiss to where her hand rested and watched as his eyes fought to stay open. "It's alright Eric. You can sleep now and if you need Dan or I, we'll be right next door."

Sounds that resembled goodnight left Eric's lips and Blair let a fond smile cross her lips before she got up and moved into Dan's awaiting embrace.

Moving them back to the correct room, Dan eased Blair down onto the bed and caressed her body softly. "It's been a long day but I've never been prouder of you."

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Blair curled into Dan's body pressing a kiss to his chest over his heart and let her eyes drift to the clock watching as it flicked over to midnight. "Well hopefully today will be easier."

Soothed by Dan's quiet laughs, Blair tucked her head under his chin and smiled as she melted under his strong hands. Finally letting herself feel the exhaustion of the day, Blair listened as Dan's breathing evened out and let herself do the same.

Just before she fell asleep a wicked smile crossed her delicate face, Georgina wasn't going to know what hit her. And she'd definitely rue the day she first impinged herself upon the people Blair loved.

**A/N Sorry about thee long wait, I hope it'll be much shorter next time.**


	32. School Lies Part 4

_**Outside Mercy Hospital, New York**_

_**3rd January 2008**_

Serena stumbled down the street ignoring Kati and Is as they tried to steady her.

This was all her fault. If it wasn't for her, Georgina wouldn't have pulled Penelope into her sick game and what scared her even more was that fact that it was only that action that was preventing her from running back to her one time friend with open arms.

It was so easy to get drawn in when you were around Georgina. There was something about her and suddenly you were a moth to the flame or perhaps more fitting in Pete's case a lamb to the slaughter. Laughing hollowly, Serena quickly corrected herself that in Pete's case it was once again all her fault and Georgina had no problems telling her that the night of the Sheppard Wedding.

Letting Kati tug on her arm and pull her through the hospital doors, Serena held her breath and straightened up slightly counting on all her previous experience to get her through the place undetected.

For once able to ignore the cute nurses and doctors, Serena kept her head down as she allowed herself to be towed towards a quieter part of the hospital.

Spying the room they were looking for and noticing Andrew's parents sleeping inside, Isabel grabbed Kati's wrist and prevented the other two from going any further. Watching Serena's breathing grow more unsteady, Isabel slipped her arm under the blonde's other elbow, proving a little bit more support.

Serena's eyes were immediately drawn to the small form curled up in the chair beside Andrew's bed and as she scanned the young girl who looked no more than seven she felt guilt gnawing at her insides at the visible stress this whole thing had caused her. Spotting Andrew's father in the next chair with his hand resting gently on his daughter's shoulder, Serena could see the tension still present in his sleeping body and the lines of his face.

Feeling tears gather in her eyes as she really took notice of the final visitor, Serena tried to dismiss the thoughts of what it must be like to have to watch your son while he lay sleeping in a hospital bed.

Serena held back sobs as she watched Andrew's mother wake slightly to brush her son's hair out of his eyes and tuck the blankets around his body before she returned to her previous position with her head resting on the edge of the bed, her body contorted in what must be the most uncomfortable position and her knuckles fiercely white as she clutched Andrew's hands tightly within her own as if she was afraid she'd lose him if she loosened her grip slightly. However it seemed to be the only way she could get any semblance of peace and the whole thing cause Serena's guilt to multiply tenfold.

Watching as Serena attempted to sink to the floor, Kati quickly moved her towards the chairs. She and Is may have agreed to help when Nate asked them but he'd never mentioned that it would involve sitting on hospital floors and that was one thing she absolutely refused to do.

As the tears continued to roll down Serena's face, Isabel wondered what would happen now. They'd always stuck to the code in the past and gotten out relatively unscathed but this was different - Hazel was really hurting and though they'd always wished to be actual friends with Blair and Serena, there was no denying they were never going to truly reach that level. Hazel though, she truly was their friend and as such Isabel was growing increasingly unsure of how to proceed.

However, pausing to reassure herself, Isabel thought it through logically. Nate had clearly been working under Blair's instructions, so maybe Blair was willing to bend the code slightly after all. Maybe it was time that their Golden Girl realised all the damage she was capable of causing and owned up to her wrongs.

Feeling Kati's hand on her wrist, Is wondered how it was that her friend always knew exactly what she needed. Sure one could claim that it was a bond cultivated over fifteen years of friendship but Isabel was sure it was more than that. It was as if Kati was a part of her, her missing half if you will and as she looked at Serena she couldn't help but feel a pity for the girl as no matter how much they tried it was obvious that bond just did not exist between Blair and her. It fundamentally hinged upon the selfishness they'd all witness within Serena and even if Serena begged, Isabel knew she would be unable to describe just what Serena was missing out on.

They stayed for a while allowing Serena to truly come to terms with what was going on and as the blonde looked over at her sleeping friends she wondered how come they would go through all this for her.

In all honesty the answer was obvious. She'd seen Nate corner the two as they were heralding people out of the suite and despite the fact that she knew that at one point Nate would have done anything she asked, there was only one person who's word he followed without pause and that was Blair's.

At the beginning of the school year, Nate had even gone through all that effort of sneaking her into Chuck's room to explain why he was not going to speak to her so as to not defy Blair's request. At the time he loved her wholeheartedly but even then he was still willing to follow Blair's orders even at the cost of his own happiness. And that thought made Serena's heart ache. Not only did she no longer have Nate but she didn't really deserve Blair and all the effort her friend went into assuring she was alright.

Drying the tears that once again had begun to flow freely, Serena looked back over all that she'd done since her return to the city and cringed. It was time things started changing. She was not going to let Georgina get to her, she was going to win by changing the game.

With that sorted Serena left Kati and Is waking them enough to get them into a cab before heading home determined to get an adequate amount of sleep in before she spoke to Headmistress Queller even if that meant she would get in late. After all everything was about to change.

_**Palace Hotel, New York**_

_**3rd January 2008**_

Blair stirred as she felt something was amiss. Blearily staring at the clock, she nearly whined as she caught sight of the 2:18 blinking back at her. Sliding out of Dan's arms she smiled as she watched him frown before he rolled onto her vacated spot and pull her pillow to his face.

Trudging towards the door, Blair looked in on Hazel glad to see she was still out cold. Peering through the peep hole she pulled the door open in time to steady a half asleep Eric, whose quilt was trailing behind him as he struggled to lift it.

Eric's tired red rimmed eyes raised to meet her own and she sighed at the uncertainty she read in them. Pulling him further into the suite, Blair encouraged him towards the couch grateful when he fell onto it without much persuading.

Perching next to him Blair waited as he got his thoughts alined choosing not to speak and instead just rest her hand gently over his. It didn't take long but Blair's stomach was knotted with concern by the time Eric finally started speaking however the words that slipped through his mouth were not the ones she was expecting.

"How was Jenny so okay with what Chuck did to her? How can she be in the same room as him? How can she care about him? Why can't I forget what happened?"

Taking a breath, Blair straightened turning so she was looking Eric straight in the eye. "Nothing is wrong with you Eric. And you have no obligation to Asher whatsoever. You have no reason to feel guilty at all." Unable to help her sigh, Blair thought over the best way to explain to Eric what was different in Jenny's situation. "Jenny for some inexplicable reason trusted Chuck and she still trusts him whole heartedly. She knew that if she said 'no' for real he'd listen. Asher didn't listen to you. Asher took advantage of you, he hurt you and for that, I assure you, he's going to pay."

Blair didn't know if that's what Eric needed to hear but as his head came to rest in her lap as he lay down Blair knew it was what he needed to hear in that moment. Rearranging his blanket over him, Blair waited, quietly carding her hand through his hair as she watched his eyes flicker as he slowly drifted back into dreamland.

She was not lying when she said he was going to pay but Blair knew the only way Eric would truly get past this incident was to take the reigns on Asher's punishment. For now Blair would just make sure Asher had no way of getting Eric alone and once Eric was a bit more stable and things with Georgina and Asher weren't so fresh, Blair would let Eric try his hand at scheming.

Casting her eyes upon Dan who was now standing in the doorway, she could see the internal battle that was going on in his mind. They didn't talk much about what was going on between Chuck and Jenny and they spoke even less of the night of the 'Kiss on the Lips' party but she knew Dan wasn't ignorant about the game played between his sister and his not quite enemy.

Dan felt a jolt of concern run through him as he took in how Eric seemed to have curled into a ball to protect himself and couldn't help but sigh as he noticed that though Eric's face was pinched with some lingering fear, the honesty that came with sleep betrayed just how young he was. With that in mind Dan decided one way or another things were going to change so Eric wasn't put in that position again.

Grabbing the pillow that he'd tucked under his arm, Dan moved closer to the couch working together with Blair to replace her lap with the pillow and still keep Eric sleeping. Wrapping his arm around Blair's waist again, Dan lead her back to the bed pulling her down with him.

Pressing his lips to the crown of her head, he smiled as she curled up against him and wondered how they were possibly going to sort this one out. Feeling Blair's hand curl around his as she pulled his arm to drape over her middle, Dan felt some of his seemingly never-ending stress leave him.

Finally breathing in her scent, Dan allowed his eyes to close as he focused on her soft breathing. The morning was going to come sooner than he knew it and Dan had no doubts that he'd need at least a bit of rest to be prepared for the aftermath that was bound to follow the night's events.

_**Humphrey Loft, New York**_

_**3rd January 2008**_

Jenny kicked Cameron as his hand whacked her in the face while he slept. Though it was definitely uncomfortable, the fact that Cameron hadn't grown out of his childhood quirk left Jenny feeling as if the familiar blanket of security wrapped around her was actually tangible.

Hearing her dad in the kitchen, Jenny's eyebrows furrowed as she heard a second, lighter pair of footsteps pass her door.

Lifting Cameron's arm off her, she chuckled at his snort as he startled awake and tiptoed closer to her bedroom door grateful to notice that Maritza's miracle soup seemed to have work it's magic once more.

Shaking her head as Cameron managed to fall out of bed with a groan and a thud, Jenny quietly eased her door open to find a robe clad Lily Van der Woodsen disappearing into the bathroom. What surprised her the most though was the uneasy feeling that welled up within her at the sight.

Cognitively she understood that her parents' divorce was a long time coming and she was grateful that Lily had found way to encourage her dad to find his music again and perhaps even more importantly smile again but even with all that she was hitting an emotional roadblock.

Closing the door as she turned back around to see Cameron rummaging through her dresser searching for the clothes he'd left here that he could wear for school. Rolling her eyes at his presumptuousness - especially given how often she has dropped his clothes back out his house up until last year when he'd left to attend some military academy that although it didn't work out did succeed in forcing him to slim down and bulk up somewhat.

Grabbing his wrist Jenny pulled Cameron over to the garage door separating her room from Dan's and proceeded to open it loudly, hoping that the noise would encourage her father to send Lily home for the day lest she have to try to start a conversation with the older blonde.

She didn't know what it was that was bugging her. She didn't have this problem when she thought of Lily as Eric's mum or even when Rufus and Lily had started - or restarted - their whatever it is. But something about having her in the loft was just too much at the moment.

"Jen?" Hearing the knowing inflection in Cameron's voice, Jenny turned back to the boy pushing him over to Dan's drawers knowing they'd have better luck of finding wearable clothes in there.

"Sorry." Sending him an apologetic look, she thought it over before continuing. "Don't worry about it Cam, I'll be fine." Scowling at the fact that her statement came out as more of a question, Jenny allowed herself to be pulled into one of his amazing hugs before she pushed it all to the back of her mind, determined to let it rest for now.

_**Palace Hotel, New York**_

_**3rd January 2008**_

Serena growled at the incessant banging as she dragged herself from her bed, grabbing her robe off the back of the chair she quickly trudged to the door.

"Oh good you're alive." Seeing Chuck's face first thing in the morning was something the blonde was definitely not used to. The scathing sarcasm however was almost like his natural tenor, even so Serena was still able to hear the slight fear that seeped through and she looked down, her feelings of shame regarding her actions coming back threefold. "She's alive."

Peering outside she saw Nate pause before nodding, his gaze flicking in her direction momentarily before he headed into the suite next to hers.

Turning around Chuck laughed as he watched Eric trudge back out of the other suite, a waffle hanging from his lips as he pulled his quilt behind him. "You okay?"

Flinching slightly as Chuck placed a hand on his shoulder, Eric looked sheepishly up at him, his silent apology all he could muster as he gave a short nod.

Not fully believing him but willing to let it go for now, Chuck removed his hand from the younger boy's shoulder and gestured for him to go through as he picked up the trailing material.

Eric's brows scrunched in confusion as he noticed his sister standing by the door. Based on her recent behaviour he wasn't expecting her home for quite some time so it was a rather nice if not slightly concerning surprise to see her looking like she'd actually slept in her bed last night.

Feeling Eric's skepticism spread through the room, Chuck rolled his eyes at both Van der Woodsens' behaviour as he closed the door. "Let's go people." Shaking his head as he continued ushering them into their rooms, Chuck hoped for the best knowing the new headmistress wasn't above kicking them to the curb for being late.

Nate smiled as he heard Dan and Blair sharing barbs in the kitchen area and quickly headed in that direction. Knowing Vanessa was already in there, Nate paused mid-step to prepare himself. He loved his girlfriend - though he wasn't sure he was ready to say it out loud just yet - but this project of hers just reminded him of why he was so opposed to cameras and their ability to captured things that a normal human mind could easily miss or forget.

While he could see how that could be appealing to new parents wanting to document all the things their new born terror could do, the truth was in his world - a world of corruption and betrayal, of lies and underhandedness - those cameras were able to expose a disgusting truth that Nate always thought was better off hidden.

Putting his brave face on he continued into the kitchen only to stop dead as he took in the sight before him. A flour splattered Dan was cleaning egg off the roof as Blair who had what appeared to be sugar sprinkled in her hair helped clean chocolate syrup off Hazel's forehead.

Turning towards the sound of the loud, uncontrollable laughter, Hazel's lips pulled into a soft smile as she watched Nate sink to the floor as he clutched his stomach. Feeling Blair's soft brushes as she cleaned the sticky syrup off her forehead she wondered if there was a chance she'd ever get to see this fun, spontaneous side of Blair again. "Hey Nate."

"Hazel." Feeling his lips quirk up into an amused smile, Nate moved forward and helped pick some blueberries that had somehow found their way into her short blonde hair.

"You know, I believe that is the most the two of you have ever said to each other. I'm so proud." Blair looked to Dan as she finished her sentence and mockingly wiped a tear. "Look honey, the kids are growing up right in front of our eyes."

Rolling his eyes at Blair's antics, Dan played along anyway pulling Blair back against him, resting his chin on her shoulder so they could peer out at them. "I remember when they were born, so tiny and pink. Look at them now so big and blonde. I just…"

Spinning in his arms, Blair pressed her lips firmly against his. Letting herself get lost in the feeling as the kitchen melted away leaving only Dan and herself and the skin that tingled at every point that it made contact with Dan's.

"My eyes, my innocent, innocent eyes!" Nate chucked as Blair pulled away from Dan long enough to poke her tongue out at him. Surprisingly instead of turning back to him, Blair simply pulled away further, ignoring the rather pitiful pout on Dan's face as she got a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Oh and Ethel Merman clearly played Annie better than Mary Martin did.*"

Hearing Hazel groan as her head fell back to the counter, Nate peered over at her concerned.

"That…" Hazel paused gesturing between Dan and Blair who were once again only a hairsbreadth apart, "is the reason for _all this._" This time gesturing to the mess surrounding the kitchenette. "I don't get it one minute they were being all nauseatingly sweet to each other and then _bam _they were both getting worked up about some broadway show."

Sure enough as Nate turned back to the pair some pretty heated barbs were being tossed and instead of their vocabulary becoming baser as it continued it seemed to do the opposite with words such as 'uncouth' being tossed between them.

Seeing Vanessa had apparently decided she'd seen enough and started packing up her camera, Nate pulled her onto the stool next to Hazel and handed her a waffle.

Nate wasn't able to contain his moan as he bit into the fluffy yet crispy waffle. It was like heaven had exploded in his mouth. Turning to Hazel he raised his eyebrows only to be met by what he assumed was the same look staring back at him. "Dan and Blair made this?"

"Yep." Hazel's word came out muffled as she was in the process of taking another bit of the deliciousness so it was understandable that she was filled with complete bewilderment when she turned and saw Nate's girlfriend poking her waffle with disinterest. That was like sacrilege or something.

"What?" Vanessa's head snapped up as she turned to the blonde that she'd never spoken to before and wondered just what her problem was.

As the room immediately hushed, Hazel felt her face burn as she realised she must have said that last bit aloud. Realising there was nothing she could do now, Hazel figured she might as well get an explanation as to how someone could not like the waffles which were like little pieces of heaven.

Watching as Hazel quickly got her blush under control and straightened her back as if she were about to interrogate Vanessa, Blair felt pride swarm within her. Unsure what Hazel's underlings problem was but interested to find out she thread her fingers through Dan's before she leant against him.

Dan was quickly learning that it was the little things about Hazel that had drawn Blair to her. Unlike Penelope who could generally be bought for the right price and would just about do anything without feeling a smidgen of guilt, or even Kati and Is who though both devious when wanting to be, he knew Blair used them more for the organizational skills. Hazel was something else.

Hazel loved deeply and was willing to do whatever possible to help those she loved as shown by her willingness to go to battle for Andrew. She was not afraid of standing up for what she believed in though he figured it was generally only after she'd reached the end of her rope or had no other choice, as was the case right about now.

Most importantly it was the fire he could see in her that made her presence in Blair's circle clear. That fire, that drive was hard to find in people. It's what schools like Constance and St Judes actively searched for. It's what was found in strong leaders or rather the people who pushed for what they believe in. And it was that fire that was going to ensure she made it through the next little while that would lead up to their battle against Georgina. Because the more Dan thought about it the more he realised that's exactly what this was… a battle.

Currently Georgina had the upper hand and she was betting on their low morale and fear of honesty to drive them right into her trap.

"It's just how can you sit there and not eat the waffle. I'm happily rearranging this weeks food plan simply so I can allow for this indulgence." Not giving anymore the chance to talk, Hazel took a deep breath in before continuing again. "That's like saying Christian has no idea what he's talking about when it comes to shoes. That Christina sings like a dog who's being tortured and that Joey and Pacey was the worst decision in television history. It's just insane is what it is."

Vanessa flinched at the end of Hazel's rant as if the words had actually hurt her and Nate reached out and collected her hand in his even though he wanted to know the answer as badly as Hazel did.

"It's not that I don't like them," shooting Dan a glare as his snort of disbelief interrupted her, Vanessa quickly continued on before Hazel got the chance to start up again, "it's just… I."

Shaking her head in frustration, Vanessa tried to start anew as she acknowledged she was getting nowhere with that train of thought. "Have you ever had too many bananas? Or cherries? Something you had in great quantities on a regular basis to the point that the mere thought of them has you're stomach twisting. That's what I feel towards Dan's waffles. I'm sure they taste as delicious as I remember them being and I can appreciate the magic that seems to go into them but the thought of actually tasting one has me feeling sick."

Nodding slightly, Hazel plopped the last slice of her waffle into her mouth before sliding off the chair and turning to Blair. "Can we go see Drew now?"

Blair smiled softly as she rearranged her plans. In all honesty she'd been hoping Hazel would forget about Blair's promise to visit her hospitalized ex-boyfriend and instead come to school, let Queller have her say and then start putting her plan into action while dealing with any potential consequences of the last few days. But she had promised Hazel that she would take her to the hospital and to be honest she wouldn't mind seeing how Andrew was for herself.

"Here." Dan watched as Hazel quickly caught the clothes he tossed her way and smiled in thanks. It seemed that Hazel was used to Dorota or Blair being able to get whatever they needed regardless of other's privacy because she didn't even blink twice at the garments before she excused herself to change into _her own _uniform.

Turning to Blair, Dan pulled her back against him, his lips softly tracing her ear as he spoke. "Should I be concerned about how often and how easily Dorota is able to gain access to my room?"

The wicked smile that crossed Blair's face was enough to give everyone in the room pause even though Vanessa and Nate hadn't heard the question.

Grabbing her own set of clothes, Blair searched Dan's eyes her smile softening as she found the comfort she was looking for in his familiar brown orbs. Nevertheless she wanted to have the last word. "It depends on what you have to hide."

Brushing past Nate she ruffled his hair laughing at the scowl he tossed her way as he set about fixing it. Smiling politely at Vanessa, Blair wondered how long Nate's interest in Dan's friend was going to last. It wasn't that she didn't like Vanessa, more that she didn't not like Vanessa and well her camera was getting a little annoying. And now she had to tolerate the other girl for both Dan and Nate.

Catching sight of Dan handing over a bowl of freshly cut fruit to Vanessa, Blair rolled her eyes but refrained from saying anything as she left the room. Blair knew that Vanessa's excuse was complete crap, she'd watched the other girl chomp on the waffles Rufus had made last Saturday and walked in on her stuffing her face with the ones Dan had made two weeks ago. However this was the third time she'd declined the ones Blair had assisted Dan with. But for now she'd let the interloper believe that she'd deceived them all, she knew for a fact neither Dan or Hazel believed Vanessa's story but they'd let it drop for now.

Seeing the look in Dan's eyes, Nate quickly scooped up three more waffles and headed out the door with a 'coming Chuck, don't kill Serena yet.' knowing that his girlfriend's dressing down was a long time coming but that didn't mean he needed to be present for it.

Sure Blair and Dan had only decided to go public a few days ago and the Gossip Girl blast of the ad had only added to the suspicion that he knew a lot of them were holding about their Lonely Boy and Queen B but with the exception of Blair's birthday party, Vanessa had had generally been condescending in regards to the other girl. And Nate had just chosen to take the cowards way out and look the other way - once again letting Blair down.

Closing the door behind him he took a moment to breathe in the blissful silence before opening the Van der Woodsen door, trepidation leaking from every pore as he wondered what he would be walking into.

"Whatever this is Vanessa you better get over it." The words were harsh as Dan took the plate containing her ripped apart waffle from her. "I was kind to Nate when you guys got together, didn't judge you at all and even made an effort to get to know the guy better since he was important to you. But you won't offer me the same courtesy?"

Vanessa was unable to hold back her scoff as she wondered when her best friend had gotten so self absorbed. "I'm sorry if I offended you by not eating your stupid waffle. Gosh if it's so important hand it over."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Running a hand through his still messy hair, Dan turned to the sink and quickly set about cleaning himself up as best as he could. "Cut the crap V. I don't care if you don't like Blair, I'm not asking you to hold hands with her and sing kumbaya, but I figured that the least you could do is not be an outright bitch."

"It's a waffle Dan, it's not like I went and poured blood on her fur coats."

"It's not about the damn waffle. It's about the snide comments you've made when you thought no one was really paying attention. The looks of contempt. And don't think I don't know that you made sure to call Rufus and inform him of how you believed I was covering for Blair." Nodding at the guilty look that flashed across Vanessa's face, Dan wondered how long it was going to be until his friend realised how far she'd taken this dislike. "Yeah it was great to wake up this morning to a fifteen minute long Rufus rant about how I shouldn't let my worry about anyone else, no matter how much they mean to me, get in the way of my talk with Queller today. To top it all off Blair just sat there and took everything Rufus was implying about her."

"Did you know you have Blair to thank that I'm even talking to you at the moment. Hell, when you came back a few months ago I was ready to kick you to the curb without another thought, however Blair convinced me that it was only hurting the both of us in the long run and she made sure that I knew in no uncertain terms that I was supposed to suck it up and apologize to you and let you apologize to me." Pausing to keep himself from yelling, Dan quickly set about pulling his school jumper over his head thankful it had managed to survive the mess that had occurred in the kitchen and that the flour had been pretty easy to shake off the rest of his uniform.

Looking back at Vanessa, he shook his head knowing that no matter what he said she wasn't going to change her mind - not at this moment anyway. With a dejected sigh, Dan grabbed his bag off the stool. "You know what never mind. I've got to go get to school. I'll see you another time."

Moving to the door he was surprised to see Blair and Hazel waiting for him. Pressing his lips to the crown of Blair's head, he breathed her scent in and felt it instantly calm him. "I've got to go, I'm sure Queller will have rescheduled my interview as early as possible. Say hi to Andrew and wish him well for me." With that said he disappeared out the door, dashing to the nearest elevator, knowing that if he got to school early enough then he could distract Headmistress Queller and whoever her new assistant was long enough for the rest of them to arrive.

Hazel's brows drew together as she registered the sincerity of Dan's final sentence. All the well wishes she'd been asked to pass along when she'd arrived at the party last night had been sickeningly fake and even Blair's questioning had been more out of concern for Hazel herself than Andrew but Dan was honestly concerned about the other boy's health.

Turning to Blair, Hazel saw the soft smile on her lips and as she led them into the hallway, she was sure Blair knew exactly what she was thinking.

Watching as Eric came into the hallway looking much better than he had the night before, Blair breathed a sigh of relief before throwing her arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer and towards the lift.

Nate scowled as he pulled a complaining Chuck from the room, not really surprised to find that his excuse as he'd run out on Dan and Vanessa had turned out to be true. Apparently the only thing that had stopped Chuck from wringing Serena's neck was his concern about Eric's well being. As it was Nate chuckled as he pried the voodoo doll out of Chuck's hands and tossed the thing at Hazel.

"Where did you even get that?" Hazel's question answered itself as she looked over at a swearing Chuck who was muttering ever now and then about what exactly he was going to do to Serena. She didn't know what his problem was but she was definitely not going to get on his bad side today.

Wondering what it was that had set Chuck off this time, Blair positioned herself closer to her fuming friend managing to catch Georgina's name a few times. Apparently this thing with the devil's spawn was getting to Chuck just as fast - if not faster - than it was to Serena.

Just as the doors were about to close, Serena darted inside with Vanessa on her heels and Blair wondered if it was possible for the air to get anymore stifling. Between the angry vibes Hazel and Chuck were sending out and the disappointment Nate was directing at both Vanessa and Serena, it was any wonder Eric and her survived the ride down.

Leaving Chuck and Nate with a look that told them she expected them to take exceptional care of Eric, Blair nodded once to Serena and Vanessa before she took Hazel's arm and led the other girl in the direction of the hospital.

_**Outside Headmistress Queller's Office, New York**_

_**3rd January 2008**_

"You've managed to get yourself into quite a bit of trouble D."

Hearing the taunting voice as he flopped down on the same bench he'd rested on Yesterday, Dan's head snapped up as he looked towards the doors leading to the outer office.

Standing in perhaps the nicest pantsuit he'd seen yet was Mel. Her hand on her hip as she moved closer towards him a smirk painted on her lips.

"Mel?" Blinking a few times just to make sure he was seeing things correctly he jumped up and wrapped her in a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well if you weren't so out of it and Blair wasn't so busy taking care of you and dealing with Headmistress Queller maybe one of you would have noticed I was the new assistant Yesterday. At least until law school starts up again. The pay is unbelievable." Stepping out of the hug, Mel clucked her tongue as she quickly set about fixing Dan's mess of a hair. It seemed that in the last week it had grown twice as much as it had in the past year. "As it is Queller's using me as an unofficial soundboard to figure out some of the insurance mumbo jumbo that she can't quite wrap her head around. Her words."

Leaving the now tamed haired boy where he stood, Mel turned back to her desk and waited until he was in the warm room before she spoke again.

"Lucky for you it seems Andrew woke up long enough last night to be considered competent as he asked his parents to not do anything rash, accepting his role in this whole mess. Still you've got about fifteen minutes to decide what you want to say before Queller wants you in her office."

Not ready to let go of his distraction yet, Dan pulled one of the spare rolling chairs towards Mel's desk sitting across from her as she pulled that day's cryptic crossword out of the newspaper and began working through it. Sitting in silence for ten minutes, Dan let himself think over the events of the last few days and growled at the pressure he felt weighing on his shoulders.

"I know what everyone else wants me to say. The kids at school want me to stay quiet but expect me to blab. Blair just wants me to stay sane though I think somehow Rufus managed to convince her that it's best if I own up to what I know. Hazel just wants her… Andrew to be okay and I don't even know what I want anymore." Letting his head fall to the desk, he mumbled out an 'ow' at the unexpected pain, no one could claim this wasn't a solid desk.

Patting his back comfortingly, Mel bit her lip as she thought over the best advice she could give. "Honestly I don't think Queller's expecting too much from you. She's taught at too many schools like this and knows the codes that go around. The unspoken rules and whatnot. All I can say, is I'm fairly certain that thanks to Gossip Girl her job is relatively easier as I'm fairly certain it was the site more than the photos that told her who was at that party." Stretching in her seat, Mel smiled kindly as she caught sight of Queller waiting just outside the office with a raised brow. "Just be glad she overlooked your sister's involvement in the thing."

"Mr Humphrey are you ready now?"

Immediately jumping to his feet, Dan smiled sheepishly at the older woman hoping she hadn't changed her mind about leaving Jenny out of the incident because of him keeping her waiting. Following her into her office he paced once before taking a seat in the pre-offered chair.

Instead of questioning him like he'd expected, Headmistress Queller simply sat silently as if she were waiting him to break on his own account.

As the clock chimed the hour, Dan was surprised to find another fifteen minutes had passed in silence and if he strained his ears he could pick up the telltale signs of students running off to their first class.

His attention was immediately diverted when he heard commotion outside the door. He recognized Mel's tone had changed to the one she used when she was seconds away from slapping a customer and wondered what, or rather who, had gotten her so frustrated.

His question was answered seconds later when a flushed Serena burst through the door much to Queller's apparent displeasure but not surprise.

"Headmistress Queller, I have something to tell you." As Serena's response left her lips she wasn't quite able to hold back her scowl as she watched how Dan simply returned to sitting straight in his seat apparently no longer interested in the conversation.

Running her eyes over the blonde before her, Diane Queller internally sighed as she was not surprised in the least. Serena's file had big black and red marks all over it from the previous Headmistress who'd for some unknown reason let the blonde back in after her stint at Boarding School and don't think Diane hadn't heard about the thing with the teacher.

Nevertheless she gestured for Serena to sit prepared to get this sorted out now, even though she knew she'd still have to get through the rest of the junior class to make sure anything that needed to be said was said. "I must say, your file reads more like a rap sheet."

Peering down her nose, she was glad to see that the girl at least looked shameful at the prospect of her past indiscretions being read out. "You cut more sophomore classes than you attended, cheated on tests, talked back to teachers." Pausing as she saw the wobble in Serena's jaw. Diane figured it was best to let the girl have her say now and see where she goes with it. The strangest thing she'd gotten out of this meeting was the apathy Dan seemed to have in Serena's presence and it was a little unnerving. Then again if she was looking at the reason her enrollment and partial scholarship was being threatened, Diane could admit she wouldn't be too welcoming either.

"Look, I understand that this is a serious matter. That's why it's important to me that you know, you being new here, that the person that you just described is not who I am anymore." Serena glanced once at Dan hoping he was paying attention. She needed him to understand that despite everything she'd done to counter that statement, she was telling the truth, she was trying to change and well having Georgina back had caused her more trouble in the last three days then she'd had in the last three months and she really needed Dan as her shoulder angel to her Georgina devil.

Not surprised but somewhat frustrated that Serena had played the 'you're new here' card, Diane decided she'd given her a chance to redeem herself. "Oh, no? Who are you now?

"Well…" pausing once more, Serena ran a hand through her hair in hopes it would help her gather her thoughts again. "My grades are up, my attendance is nearly perfect and I've stayed out of trouble."

Dan waited for Serena to understand why Headmistress Queller had simply raised an eyebrow at Serena's statement before realising at this rate they'd be here for much longer than needed. Unwilling to do so, Dan sighed before vocalizing the contradiction. "Until now."

Unable to stave off the stab of betrayal that ran through her at Dan's attitude, Serena wondered if they were ever going to be able to get to a place of peace or whether they would forever be at an impasse. "Please understand that I never intended for anything bad to happen. And it may have taken some time, but I am here now, accepting responsibility for my actions. Whatever you think is fair."

"Yes, let's discuss the consequences." Glancing down at the email Melanie had printed out which had been sent from a medicated but adamant Andrew asking, no begging, for relative amnesty for his classmates. Recalling Blair's warning, well more vague threat, about remembering that there were two different crimes and as such two different parties responsible, Diane knew she had a decision ahead of her.

To her left lay a check from Mr. Bass, along with one from Mr. Coates, next to one from Mrs. Hunter to name a few.

Diane had spent most of the previous night fielding calls from parents who could afford and believed they had the right to buy their child's immunity despite her telling them they could not. Finally crawling into bed somewhere around three, Diane was not exactly happy when she discovered nearly all of the parents she'd spoken to had gone over her head and she now had enough checks on her desk that she could probably build a new wing for Constance.

Her orders from the higher-ups were clear but there was no way she was going to just let Serena off scot-free. Sighing she closed the blonde's file and didn't miss the way Dan rolled his eyes apparently prepared for what was about to happen even as Serena continued to look on fearfully though there was a spark of determination shining in her cerulean eyes.

"Twenty five hours of community service." Pausing as she smiled as she thought of a more fitting punishment that wouldn't draw too much attention or displeasure from the parents, Diane continued. "You will also aide the cleaners when they clean the pool and surrounding area from four in the afternoon until I say you have paid the appropriate penance. And lastly it is your job to contact the person responsible for you having a key to the facility and find out who else he or she gave a copy to and then collect them back up. I'll expect them all on my desk in two weeks."

Dan had felt his smirk grow in time with his mounting respect as Headmistress Queller continued handing out Serena's punishments. Quickly schooling his features he tuned back into the conversation at the same time wondering where the hour had gone.

Inwardly wincing at the thought of having to speak to Sam again and convince him to give up the rest of his conquests, as Serena had no doubts as to why she'd been gifted with the key, she had to admit it was a new kind of impressive and creative punishment. "Okay."

"Well then, I expect proof of your community service when you're done and you will report back to my office at the end of the day where will wait for Mr. Flinders to come and get you for the second part of you're punishment. Both of you are excused."

As they left the office, Dan paused to say bye to Mel and hand her his essay, he couldn't help his smile as he heard her call for Kati Farkas over the intercom and was pleased to see his expectation was right of the continued interviews was right.

"Why are they continuing the interviews if I already confessed."

"Haven't you noticed that Headmistress Queller is going to do everything she can to make sure all parties involved get what they deserve despite obvious backlash from her bosses and likely most of the parents of our grade." Ignoring the way Serena's steps faltered, Dan continued speaking. "So even though you 'confessed' she's going to listen to everyones accounts and form her own opinion of what happened that night."

Frustrated beyond belief with him, Serena quickened her pace placing herself right in front of him, her hands on her hips. "Okay, what the hell is your problem?"

"My problem _Serena_, is the fact that Andrew a classmate of ours, who admittedly we don't know all that well, is in the hospital because of your actions no matter how indirect. Then instead of owning up to your mistakes, you throw a party where you manage to hurt more people than you know, again no matter how indirectly, successfully isolating yourself from some of the only people who could give a crap about you and then you continue to act like it's no big deal. You're lucky all Queller gave you was twenty five hours!"

Hearing the click of a phone camera, Dan turned his head and met the eyes of two girls he recognized from Jenny's grade. Glaring at them, he watched as they raced as fast as they could away from the scene his amused smile suppressed as his anger overwhelmed him again.

"I'll be nice to you for my dad and Lily's sake but until you get your head out of your ass and see what you are doing to the people who care about you then that's all I can give you."

"Dan-" Serena's voice was small and wobbly as she fought to keep the tears at bay.

"No, Eric doesn't deserve to be hurt again and I'll be damned if he is because of your actions. The same goes for Blair and Nate, hell even Chuck, they all deserve better than this."

With that said, Dan readjusted his bag on his shoulder and continued heading towards his English class. Growling as he heard at least three phones in his vicinity beep, he wished that just this once Gossip Girl would give it a rest.

_**Stand down ducklings, Lonely Boy's turned angry and his extreme honesty appears to be more hurtful than the harshest of lies. It seems his bark is his bite.**_

_**Spotted: S in the hallway near tears after a rather nasty confrontation with her former beau [see photos]. N and C teaching E how to follow in their footsteps, it's all in the gait boys.**_

_**Remember the game only ends when I say so,**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

"Didn't know you had it in you."

Wrapping his arms around Blair before he even looked up from his phone, Dan didn't realise he was actually shaking from his anger until he realised how steady Blair was in comparison. "Yeah, neither did I. I guess it's been building for a while and last night with Eric… god you should have seen him, he was still terrified and shaking when I got there. His eyes had this look, they were so haunted and Serena had no idea. She still doesn't and I'm not going to betray Eric's trust and tell her but… I-I"

Pulling him closer to her, Blair felt his tremors slow somewhat as he took comfort from her. "I know. It's okay but you're not Serena. You were there for Jenny and you were even there for Eric. You're a great big brother and no one is doubting that. In fact, I believe anyone who was close enough to hear your rant had any remaining doubt dispelled." Pausing Blair ran her hand through his hair, smiling softly as he allowed her to reassure him. "And hopefully you've done the one thing the rest of us have never managed. Gotten Serena to open her eyes. One day, thanks to you, Eric might have the relationship with Serena that he always wanted."

Untangling herself from him, Blair looped her arm through his and pulled him in the direction of their English class. "But for now, you need to let it go. It's not good for you and I won't let _you _get hurt by Serena's actions."

Feeling the final band of tension finally ease, Dan rested his head against Blair's, unbelievably grateful she'd been here when he needed her the most. "I love you."

Glancing into his expressive eyes, Blair smiled as she saw the proof in them as he looked at her. "I know." Her laugh was cut off by her shiver of desire as his lips brushed just bellow her earlobe. "I love you too."

Spying Hazel hurrying off to her Calculus class, Dan wrapped one of Blair's curls around his finger, tugging slightly as he contemplated everything he'd learnt about Blair's most unique minion. "How is she anyway?"

"Hazel's getting through it. She's stronger than most people realise, she had to be given that her Dad turned to the bottle when her mother died of cancer. It got better when her step-mother showed up but I'll still remember the day she walked into school with this ridiculous, lopsided pixie cut. Most of the kids laughed but there was something in her eyes that just spoke of something more meaningful."

Dan ran his hand up and down her arm, hoping to give her some of the comfort she showed him. Unable to help himself he felt a tremor of trepidation run through him at Blair's humourless laugh.

"It took nearly all day for me to finally corner her and then all she did was hand over her backpack. Inside it was her hair and the scissors she'd used to cut it herself. She said that when she was in the hospital with her mum, there was this other little girl, Dakota, there and even though she had even reason to be angry and upset because she had leukemia herself, she saw Hazel crying in the corner once and gave her Pumpkin - her teddy bear, that had stayed by her side through everything - but Dakota said Hazel needed her more."

Not bothering to wipe the tears as recalled the awe she'd felt at her friends actions, Blair found herself hiccuping out the rest of the story. "Hazel said that as far as she was concerned, Dakota needed her hair more than she did as she'd lost her's with the chemo. And the only reason Hazel kept the top bits was because her mother always said how much she loved her hair and her mother deserved that too."

Feeling Dan's hand finally rest firmly on her upper arm as he tugged her closer to him, she looked up not that surprised to see the fine sheen of tears coating his eyes.

"That's why she keeps her hair that length isn't it? To remember her mother and Dakota." Dan's words were more a statement than a question and Blair nodded slightly.

"Dakota died a week after Hazel's mother did. I have no idea how she made it through that but it's how I know she'll make it through this thing with Andrew."

Smiling softly as Blair wiped her eyes, Dan let his mind wander. "And how's Andrew?"

"He's alright, they're releasing him this afternoon now that all the swellings gone down and he's passed all their tests. He should be back at school next week," pausing as a light laugh left her lips as she recalled the only person who was sad at that news, "his sister Lily was devastated. Apparently their parents decided she could stay off for as long as Andrew was and though she was thrilled he's awake, she didn't want to go back to school."

"She got to you, didn't she?"

Blair felt her cheeks warm slightly. "She just started following me around the hospital like my own personal shadow. And when she started telling me about the fact that her first grade class was reading _Green Eggs and Ham_, she was amazed when I started reciting it. I just… I miss having that innocence and amazement."

Coming to a stop a few feet from the door, Dan turned to Blair his smile cryptic as he bent his lips to her ear. "I know you do but I love you just the way you are scheming mind and all."

Hearing the laugh bubble from his lips, Blair followed Dan's eye line until she spotted Nate and Chuck pressed against the window of their history class trying to get their attention.

"Evidentially from the pathetic charades game those two are playing, I'd say they figured out some more things about Georgina."

Hearing Dan's voice in her ear, Blair smiled up at him watching as his lips moved to mimic her own dangerous smirk. "Let the games begin…"

***In case anyone was offended , I have no actual opinion on whether Ethel Merman (in 1946 on Broadway) or Mary Martin (in 1947 on Tour) played the part of Annie better in **_**Annie Get Your Gun**_**. It was just a random comparison used for an argument. ~ Gabz**


	33. A Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate 1

**Recap: **Georgina's arrived and is causing her customary ruckus. A scheme has been cooked up. Eric is still dealing with the emotional upheaval of Damien's attack that luckily Nate was able to stop before it got too far. Nate has given Vanessa an ultimatum regarding her attitude to Blair. Blair and Dan all in all have had a fairly easy few chapters. Chuck's manning up while also allowing himself to acknowledge his emotions. Jenny, Cameron and Eric have had a few fairly jam packed chapters and I keep hoping their shit will get sorted out soon. The parents so far have been off doing their own little thing occasionally moving in and out of their children's bubbles of attention.

**Secondary Characters:**

Mel - Coffee shop barista, awesome person, should probably consider becoming a shrink but is actually in law school. Currently working as Headmistress Queller's new assistant.

Audrey - Deceiving, obsessive Dan stalker and Andrew hospitalizer (yes that's a thing).

Katherine - Blair's kitchen hand (not sure if that's politically correct) basically another Dorota.

Alyssa - Katherine's daughter, looks up to Dan and Blair.

Tyler - Katherine's son, kind of mischievous.

Cameron - (does he really count as a true secondary character anymore, especially if he's in the recap?) Best friend to Jenny, currently dating Eric, all around awesome guy. (Yes I'm well aware I may be too attached to this character.)

_**Anyway, on with the show…**_

* * *

_**The Humphrey Loft, New York**_

_**19th January 2008**_

"Why is Nate lying on your bed, covered in cheetos dust and badly attempting to play the guitar?" Blair's voice rose Dan from his nap on the couch.

Pulling her down next to him, he rested his head on her lap before answering. "He's meeting Vanessa here for some reason. As for the cheetos and guitar that's beyond my knowledge. I think it has something to do with him just realising they cancelled Firefly."

Tilting her head to the side, Blair listened as she began to realise Nate was attempting to play the theme song. "You should have never let him to watch it."

Dan rolled his eyes at her, laughing at the fact that somehow he'd managed to convert the whole non-judgmental breakfast club to a bunch of browncoats and Blair was just cranky because Nate cheeto crumbs were likely staining the comforter she'd just bought for his bed.

Realising he wasn't going to get out of this anytime soon, Dan ran a hand over his head before calling out to the other boy. "Nate there's a movie and if you stop playing the guitar I'll give it to you to watch tonight."

A sigh of relief was heard from the kitchen as the guitar playing finally ceased and Dan immediately sat up and made his way over to the fridge, Blair close behind.

"Cameron?"

His freshly dyed brunette was flicked out of his eyes as Cameron moved his head with a groan so that he could see Dan. Sighing at how the cool tiles felt against his back, Cameron tilted his head slightly unable to move his jaw enough to form words.

"What are you doing here?" Blair ignored Dan's question and instead bent down to move the icepack from Cameron's left eye and winced at the harsh bruising.

"Eric's pissed at him and feeling guilty and all the icepacks at his place are melted." Jenny's disapproving voice floated over from her room and Dan left Cameron in Blair's capable hands determined to find out what the hell had happened in the last day.

"Jen?"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Jenny peered up at Dan from her position on her bed. "You know how we went to April's party yesterday. Well there was an unexpected guest."

Dan slumped in the chair as he realised exactly what would have set Cameron off. "Asher."

Focusing on her toenails that were hovering an inch from her face as she lay on her back, Jenny wiggled them back and forth trying to determine if they were dry yet, anything to get her mind off of what happened last night.

Taking Jenny's silence for what it meant, Dan moved forward and ran a protective hand through her hair. "I need to know what happened."

Looking up at her brother, Jenny knew he'd do everything in his power to help the three of them and felt tears gather in her eyes as her memories played in vivid detail to the night before.

"We'd been there for about three hours when all of a sudden there was a bunch of yelling from the front door of the club. Eric and Cam were already in the process of getting our coats but I wasn't sure how long that was going to take. Anyway I texted Chuck just to be safe and he said he'd be there as soon as he can."

Feeling the goosebumps that had risen on Jenny's arms, Dan knew he wasn't going to like what happened next. "The commotion outside had stopped but I didn't feel right so I went to go find the boys. By the time I'd weaved my way through the crowd I found Asher looming over Eric, his eyes murderous and his breath smelling of whiskey."

"They'd been a mix up with the coats and Cameron had gone behind to search for them as he'd worked that job before. Two of Asher's buddies held me back as Asher continued to spit insults at Eric, insisting that he'd been asking for it and because of him Asher was basically banned from any social event in the city.

"As his hand reached for Eric's waist, you should have seen the terror in his eyes." By now tears were rolling freely down Jenny's face as she remembered struggling uselessly against the restraining hands, calling for help but not being able to be heard over the music.

Now cradled in Dan's arms, she shook her head as she got caught up in what ifs. "All of a sudden Asher was on the ground loosing consciousness in pain as the full force Cameron's anger was released. His two goons wasted no time in dropping me and going to help their buddy. I tried to help but I couldn't get close enough, they were kicking Cam's ribs real hard and Asher managed to get one lucky shot in before he was out of it that hit his upper jawbone and eye before Chuck came."

Thankful once again to his new friend, Dan held Jenny as her tears subsided before wiping them away. "Is Chuck okay?" If you'd asked Dan even a month ago if he ever thought he'd be asking that question, his answer would have been a long, mocking laugh but now it stemmed from honest concern.

"Yeah, he took an elbow to the cheek from one of Asher's guys and it might bruise a little but he brought some guys with him and they were easily able to overpower Asher. Not to mention Chuck knows the owner and Asher and his buddies have now been officially blacklisted." Moving back to her original position, Jenny nudged Dan off her bed with her foot. "He's with Eric, they drove up to the Hamptons last night as Chuck figured Eric needed to get away from the city for a weekend. Give his mind a chance to process. Cameron wanted to go but Eric wouldn't even look at him. I think he's feeling more guilty than anything else right now but I guess it was easier to stay angry at Cameron than face what had happened."

Sighing Dan ran a hand through his hand unsure he wanted the answer to his next question. "But why's he angry with Cameron?"

"He's been itching for that fight since Eric told us about what Asher had done. It was never enough for me that Blair had ruined him socially but it was what Eric wanted so I accepted it as did Cameron but to see that paralyzing fear just made it all the more real. Asher was too dazed to do anything really damaging once Cameron tackled him but Cam kept hitting him."

Jenny took another shaky breath as she tried to regroup. "Once Chuck pulled him off, Cameron's face was swollen but you could still see the tears in his eyes and like I said Eric just wanted to forget the whole thing ever happened. Cameron's tears were a betrayal to his wishes." Pulling her hair into a braid so she could dispel some of her nervous energy, Jenny once again picked up the nail polish bottle. "It may not be rational but it's how Eric sees it and I have no idea what to do about it."

Recognizing the end of the conversation, Dan kissed Jenny softly on the forehead knowing it was killing her to see the boys hurting. Watching his ratty socks move as he headed back to the kitchen he wasn't surprised to find Blair had located the first aid kit and was applying a generous amount of cream to Cameron's ribs.

"Did your mum flip when she saw you?" Watching as Cameron nodded slightly, Dan let a small smirk cross his lips as he remembered the last time Julie Varner was in mama bear mode. "Was she proud of you?"

The smile that broke out across Cameron's face before he grimaced at the pain was enough of an answer. If there was one thing Mrs Varner had kept from her youth was her strong sense of right and wrong, which translated into her belief that if something was wrong you fight against it with all you have. A belief which was readily past down to her son. It helped that his dad had taught him at an early age how to throw a mean left hook.

Gently taking Cameron's hand in his own, Dan eased a pillow underneath Cameron's head noticing immediately that the elevation eased some of the pain visible on the younger boy's face.

Taking a page out of Blair's handbook, Dan brushed his fingers across Cameron's uninjured section of his forehead, watching as the small action helped ease more of the tension.

As he continued to relax Cam couldn't fight the tears any longer. Lost in his thoughts he took comfort in the fact that Dan just continued softly stroking his forehead as Blair tended to his bruises, switching out the icepacks when needed. Neither of them demanding anything from him.

When Cameron's tears finally slowed, Dan moved in closer knowing the boy needed reassurance more than anything right now. "You haven't lost him Cameron, you just have to remember that."

Dan knew Eric was scared. The look in his eyes that had continued in the days following Serena's party had haunted the dreams of all who knew the truth. It was a look Dan was sure they'd be seeing again unless Chuck managed to pull off a miracle.

However the fact that according to Blair, Serena had texted last night to say she was headed out that way and therefore was likely with Eric and Chuck was quite possibly a miracle in and of itself. Yet the biggest thing the that terrified look meant was that Eric was going to need Cameron soon. No matter what either boy believed at the moment.

As Cameron's body began to grow heavier Dan knew he couldn't just leave him on the kitchen floor regardless of how nice the tile felt against his bruises.

Before he could even call out, Nate was standing beside him a proud smile on his lips as he got to witness Big Brother Dan in action.

Gently lifting Cameron as they fought to keep the pressure off his ribs, Nate followed Dan's movements as they moved him to Jenny's room the younger girl moving enough so they could lay Cameron down, but still close enough to hold his hand in hers.

_**The Palace Hotel, New York**_

_**19th January 2008**_

Rufus felt his breath leave him as Lily opened the door. He didn't know how she was still able to make him feel like a teenager but he wouldn't pass up that feeling for anything, even if it meant putting up with the butterflies in his stomach. They made him feel young. They made him feel alive. _She _made him feel alive.

Rolling her eyes as she moved past him, Lily snagged her coat from the hook and turned to Rufus a faux-impatient look adorning her face. "We're running late."

Slipping his hand into hers, smiling as she laced their fingers together Rufus followed Lily through the halls of the Palace. A deep feeling of accomplishment running through him as he saw the small serene smile on her face.

As they made it to the oddly quiet lobby, Rufus mimed tipping his hat at Dexter unable to help his chuckle at the other man's face. He momentarily wondered if there was _anyone _Dexter liked.

Continuing down the street, Rufus kept their walk at a slow pace enjoying the peace that accompanied the brief break in the snow that had finally well and truly picked up. Moving his arm to her shoulder, Rufus pulled Lily closer noticing the way she shivered slightly despite the layers of clothing.

Finally reaching their destination, Lily breathed out a sigh of relief as the heat hit her. Their arrival was announced by a bell that had Lily remembering that small diner in San Diego where she'd had her first real conversation with Rufus.

Bart watched with his eyebrows raised as Lily blushed timidly as Rufus pulled out her chair. Though he was still unsure about how to feel about the 90's rocker turned gallery owner it was definitely fun seeing his usually impeccably put together friend acting more like the teenager he remembered growing up with.

Turning towards Eleanor, Lily smiled at her one time close friend hoping that their actions now would make up for Lily's lack of support when Harold had left. Looking around for the last member of their group, Lily felt her lips purse as she realised Anne was once again a no show.

Running his hand up and down Lily's shoulder comfortingly, he let his hand fall to entangle their fingers. "Nate was still sprawled across Dan's bed last I saw him. He's been over three nights of the last week and while its not ideal I'm glad he feels safe enough to come to us. And Anne can take care of herself, you've told me enough about her to know that she's meant to be a survivor."

Knowing that was going to have to be enough for her as it was no question that Anne would not even consider showing any sign of weakness in front of the lot of them. Especially with her bitterness at the outcome of their mess of high school romances and their still alive competitiveness preventing her from trusting her any of her once friends now gathered around the table and Rufus by association. Resting her cheek on her palm, Lily nodded to let Rufus know she had heard him.

Seeing her new regulars had all finally arrived and were already seated at their usual table, Mel quickly headed over with their coffees. Giving them all a moment to savor the way the warm drink removed the last of the chill from their bones, Mel stood bedside them waiting patiently to be addressed not really enthusiastic about what she was going to have to tell them.

"Anything new happen this week?" Bart as usual led the conversation, the others letting him do so knowing his strategic skills that helped him exceed in business was exactly what they needed.

Mel straightened slightly as she started to speak, knowing they were not going to be overly thrilled at the fact that something was happening. She knew they had hoped to have had more information before anything progressed. "I think they're making a move."

Pausing momentarily to try to figure out the best way to explain her observation, she decided that the adults much like their children appreciated bluntness when it was needed. "Chuck and Nate got into a punch up on Friday." Letting that sink in, she closely observed their expressions before continuing again. "From the rumors floating around it seemed to involve Jenny. But the whole thing seems to be a byproduct of Blair and Dan having severely cooled the PDA while Blair and Chuck are openly flirting whenever the opportunity presents itself."

Eleanor took a deep breath as she tried to get into her daughters strategic state of mind. Whoever they were planning against they were willing to exploit themselves and use the insanity of Gossip Girl to make sure their message, that there was tension in the ranks, was heard loud and clear.

Feeling Lily grab her hand reassuringly, Eleanor took strength from her friend and turned to the gorgeous young redhead, "You still don't know who they're sending this message to?"

"Unfortunately no. I still can't seem to gleam that information and neither can the other students. It seems like entry into this game is being kept on a very restricted. Not that the other students haven't tried." Mel shook her head as she thought about the coup like actions of the various ambitious students who'd been perpetually denied the 'privilege' they thought they deserved when it came to dining on the steps of the Met.

"So they're definitely playing a long con but there are still to many unknown variables for us to be able to interfere." Rufus' words were almost whispered and the others felt his frustration. It was their jobs as parents to do the best they could when it came to helping their children. Sure they were supposed to let their children make their own mistakes but they were also meant to be there to catch them when they fell and soften the landing the best they could.

They were all guilty of missing moments of their children's lives and not always supporting them in the way they deserved but this was their chance. And they'd be damned it they let it fall through their fingertips.

Hearing a frustrated cry, Bart turned his head and smiled slightly as he caught sight of Katherine. While Eleanor had made the decision to not include Dorota in their meetings, conflict of interest and all that, they had needed someone other than Mel to give them the information they needed. And where Blair would never forgive them for using Dorota, there was a chance she would forgive them for Katherine.

Mel chuckled as she pinched the edge of Tyler's jacket between her fingers. Ruffling his hair she tried to make sense of why the two kids were giving their mother such trouble before she recalled Katherine mentioning last time that she would be free to meet up today because Tyler and Alyssa were supposed to be with their father all weekend. It seemed once again that plan had fallen through and Mel felt a stab of sympathy as she recalled the shuffling she'd had to do between her own parents when she was younger.

Sighing as she knew it was pointless at the moment to try to make them see reason, Mel tugged on Tyler's jacket a little harder as she beckoned them forward with her finger, "come on you two lets get some food in you."

Katherine was sure the look of gratitude on her face seemed excessive but her kids had nearly driven her to tears today with all their arguments with each other and with her.

"Are you okay?" Bart's voice was soft as he laid his hand gently on her shoulder and Katherine felt her lips up into a smile despite her physical and emotional exhaustion.

"I will be. Jackson's getting remarried to that irresponsible teenager who's only goal, other than spending the little money that Jackson makes that's supposed to help with the kids, appears to be keeping Lyssa and Ty away from their father." Letting out a shaky breath she pulled her hand from underneath his, resting her chin on it as if it could give her the strength she was searching for. "At this point I'm not so sure that's even a bad thing. Does that make me a horrible person?"

As Bart reassured Katherine of her worth, the others politely pretended that they couldn't hear the conversation even as Lily and Eleanor worked hard to hide their grins as they realised that Bart had not been that softly spoken with a woman since tenth grade when he'd first met and subsequently gotten a crush on Susie Lyle.

Tyler turned around in his stool as Mel prepared their sandwiches peering at the adults with interest "What do you think is going on?"

Alyssa shook her head as she looked at her younger brother. Ever since Dan had given Ty that detective kit as a gift at his birthday party last week, Tyler had been insanely nosy. Still she had to give him credit, without him they'd probably never even found out about their dad's engagement until they were shipped off to boarding school on his days and baby number three was on the way. The guy barely remembered their names anymore, now that he was so caught up in his precious Trixie. Hell he'd been throwing a party when their mum had dropped them off on Friday and it was only at Tyler's insistence that their father had promised to take them out for his birthday that made him send his drunken friends home each with a slice of cake that he'd originally bought to celebrate Tyler's birthday. As if that wasn't bad enough the cake said 'Happy 6th Birthday Skyler.'

Sighing since she knew Tyler had been feeling really down since then and this was possibly the one thing that might make him a little happier, she indulged him the way only a sibling could. " I don't know Ty, do you have a theory?"

A smile caught his lips before he could squash it and Tyler quickly turned so his knee knocked against his sister's as he tried to get her full attention. "Well mum's met with them seven times in the last few weeks right?"

"How do you know that?" Alyssa's shock was genuine and Tyler smirked at the fact that he knew something she didn't. He knew his family was aware of the fact that he liked people watching they just severely underestimated his ability.

"Mum's smile." As Tyler cast his eyes back over to his mother he was grateful to finally know who was behind her mother looking truly happy for the first time in years. "Look at her. Haven't you noticed how in the last few weeks some days she come home with _that _smile."

Mel smiled softly to herself as she heard the emotion in Tyler's voice that told her he was happy that his mother was smiling and conveyed just how much he loved her. Even Mel could admit there was something amazingly charismatic about the pair. Where Lily and Rufus were almost nauseatingly sweet, Bart and Katherine simply made her feel like love was something she wouldn't mind being in.

"Okay Nancy Drew, what else have you got?" Alyssa barely contained her eye-roll and laugh as her brother pulled out his notebook. She hadn't realised when she'd said it how accurate that comparison was.

"Well Dan, Blair and some of their friends have been acting weird for a while. Like the fact that all of them come along when Blair or Dan decide to take us to the park." Tyler had the decency to blush sightly before he owned up to the next part. "So I may have pretended to be asleep the other night knowing Dan and Blair were more likely to talk if they thought there weren't other ears around."

"And what did you hear?" Alyssa was unable to keep the excitement out of her voice. There was one thing she loved more than mocking her brother and it was being let in on a secret. She currently had a good deal going on at school where if someone had a secret they were willing to trade, depending on its worth, she would give up another person's secret. She was always really fair about it and everyone knew what they were getting into when they decided to give up their own secret in the first place. Alyssa prided herself on being very upfront about what she considered a worthy secret.

Alyssa liked to believe she was doing a public service as she was sure that sometimes all people needed to do was to get their secret of their chest. So she quickly employed that tactic on her brother. "Come on Ty, they might need our help and I might know something to help even if it seems like nothing at first."

Mel paused in her movement towards the pair not wanting to distract them from the possible reveal that would given them the break they needed. "Come on Kid."

Nearly doing a happy dance as Tyler spilled that Dan and Blair and their friends were worried about some girl names Georgina and another one called Audrey. Tyler also came through with the little tidbit that the gang were apparently keeping Serena in the dark about what was going on. Placing their food down in front of them and barely restraining the urge to hug Tyler, Mel ruffled his hair unable to fight the urge to express her gratitude in some form. Smirking slightly as Tyler scowled, Mel hurried back to the others happy to be able to give them some real information for a change.

_**The Humphrey Loft, New York**_

_**19th January 2008**_

Jenny rolled her eyes as Cameron moaned for the fifth time since waking three minutes ago but despite herself she felt a smile cross her face. He was her best friend no matter how often they went in and out of contact and she wouldn't have him any other way. At least nothing too severely different.

Moving off her bed she pulled him up slowly, letting him lean on her as she moved him towards the door. It was time to get Cameron moving as she knew part of his irritation was coming from his immobility. As the son of a naval captain, Cameron was used to moving to accommodate his dad's career, though they generally came back to New York every few years. And despite the numerous times Cameron had yelled, screamed and cursed his father for taking him away from his friend, Jenny could always see the spark in his eye that shone with renewed vigor when he returned from a trip away. A spark that dimmed the more he stayed in one place. A spark that betrayed his itch to move, an itch that she knew he found next to impossible to ignore. An itch so large he desperately tried to counter that by filling his days with adventure.

Dan chuckled as he watched Cameron perk up the way a puppy might as Jenny started getting his appropriately dressed to face the cold air. Feeling Blair shift to see what made him laugh he saw her shake her head before she returned it to his lap refocusing her eyes on Audrey in her role as Sabrina.

He'd noticed that now that they'd had a plan sorted out Blair seemed to have lost a lost of that tense air that she was unable to shake since the pool. It had been a good amount of time since he'd seen her relaxed at all let alone this relaxed and it was a nice change of pace.

Feeling Dan return to running his fingers through her hair, Blair let her eyes close giddiness filling her as she thought about how close she was to having Dan all to herself, something that had been near impossible since this mess with Georgina started.

Shaking his head at the disgruntled snore that filtered through the loft, Dan felt Blair shake as a series of giggles left her lips.

Gently opening Dan's bedroom window, Vanessa's head poked in through the now open pane, a fond smile forming as she noticed Nate had fallen asleep his hand still in the Cheetos pack while the orange dust was smeared all around his mouth and had somehow also ended up streaked through his golden blond hair.

Easing her body through the window she stepped down amazed her Docs didn't make a sound as she landed on her feet. Keeping her breaths as quiet as possible Vanessa crept forward, resting her hand gently against his cheek in an attempt to rouse him.

Nate started slightly, a grumpiness filling him as he awoke. Yet as he caught sight of Vanessa's warm brown eyes he couldn't help but smile blindingly at her.

A sad sigh left her lips as Nate's smile faded as he reminded himself what today was. Vanessa knew Nate had been trying to keep the exact date hidden from her but she knew their relationship was running against a countdown clock and this was about to hit the speed bump that had the ability to have it run down to zero faster than she could blink. The twist in their story that could ensure that they're break up was final, never to be reignited again.

Today, Nate knew, was the day he had to decide if his girlfriend had made an effort to change her attitude towards his best friend and whether that change was honest or not.

Knowing it might be the last time, Vanessa pressed her lips softly to his, gently running her fingers over his face and through his hair in an attempt to dislodge some of the cheese dust. Threading her fingers through his own, she pulled him up towards the window snagging Dan's blanket along the way closing the window behind her as she lead them up to the roof. Shakily inhaling, Vanessa put one foot after the other determined to face the consequences of her actions.

Dan raised an eyebrow as Blair shifted slightly as they heard his window shut finally leaving them alone in the loft. Ever so slowly Blair started tracing the seam of his pants up his leg. Feeling himself start to respond he placed a hand on Blair's as she changed pace and quickly reached for the top of his flannel pajama pants.

"Blair," her name slipped from his lips in a pained groan as he tilted her chin so as to meet her eyes with his own. The tears he found in them pulling painfully at his heart as he saw the honest agony radiating through them. The vulnerability in there something she only ever showed to him. "Oh Blair."

Tucking her head in his shoulder as he pulled her into his arms, Blair listed as he whispered her name over and over like a plea. Shaking with sobs as she pointlessly tried to get a grasp on her emotions, Blair desperately fought to keep the events of the last few days from overwhelming her.

Dan's hand on her back kept her slightly grounded as she grasped for some form of control twisting her hand around the collar of Dan's shirt. "I'm sorry."

Pressing soft kisses all over her face Dan wiped her tears away, guilt flooding him as he saw how much this was breaking her. "No, no Blair. I'm sorry. You did nothing wrong. I agreed to the stupid idea and I should have known better. I should have thought it through and acknowledged how much this would have affected you given what happened with Nate and Serena."

Cutting any further words off as she pressed her lips hotly to his. Blair looked upon his eyes, searching for something before she returned her head to his shoulder, her tears dropping onto his exposed skin. "Please."

So much was being asked in that one whispered word and Dan had no idea what to do other than to try and show her how much he loved her. Show her how much his love for her only grew as she worked to get justice for everyone hurt through Georgina's actions.

Slowly pushing the bottom of Blair's shirt up Dan let his hands flutter across her soft skin, kissing each of her eyelids as they closed. Lowering her so she was lying on the couch, Dan sighed in relief as he felt the goosebumps rising on her skin as her whole body become more responsive. Her mind and emotions slowly giving into the pleasure and love he was desperately trying to shower her with.

Blair's hiccups slowly turned to soft gasps as she let herself feel. Though unable to completely halt her tears, Blair allowed her guilt to move at the back of her mind as she ran her hand through Dan's hair as he moved lower needing him to feel her appreciation of him too.

Dan's hand tightened on Blair's thigh as he saw her eyes cloud over as she recalled what had happened with Chuck yesterday. Though the majority of their interactions were going to occur at school so word could easily get back to Georgina, they had a feeling that the other girl wouldn't actually believe that Blair and Dan's relationship was on the rocks if Blair and Chuck only flirted at school so they'd had to venture out into the real world.

"Hey, look at me, forget about that." His words were barely more than a whisper but it helped return some of his Blair to him. Dan moved back up her body capturing her lips with his own. "It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. It's just you and me and all that matters is that we know the truth."

Letting Blair pull his shirt over his head, Dan felt her coarsely bitten nails, another glaring sign of her anxiety and guilt over this, scrape at his skin as she sought the reassurance she knew only he would be able to attempt to provide her with.

Separating long enough to pull her pants down, Dan sucked in a breath as he felt his love and lust for her overwhelm him. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes as he looked down at her and acknowledging her complete submission, understanding her intentions in that simple act of trust.

Knowing Dan could spend forever running his eyes over her, something that never failed to make her feel cherished but was not what she needed at the moment, Blair grasped his hand moving it to her underwear wishing for the distraction only he could bring.

Gasping as Dan's teeth caught her nipple, Blair glanced down at him gratitude filling her as she realised Dan understood exactly what she needed him to do. That while he might still love her she needed him to show her some form of punishment for her to be able to continue this charade with Chuck. It was one thing for her to pretend to hate Dan, it was another thing entirely for her to pretend she had an interest in Chuck.

Continuing to mark Blair's responsive skin with his teeth, Dan gently slid his hand under the band of her underwear. Feeling her shiver as his cold hand met her heat, Dan roughly ran his thumb of her clit as his other thumb gently stroked the skin just under her breast unable to prevent the tender gesture from slipping through.

Watching her tense Dan took in her closed eyes and flushed, tear stained cheeks and wondered how it was she was able to so easily convince people she was a cold, heartless bitch. More importantly he was curious as to why he'd never been able to see anything other than the real Blair. Was it that moments like this made him immune to it?

Pressing his lips to hers he slowly began to remove his hand as he nipped lightly at her soft pillowy ones before soothing them with his tongue. Moving his arm up over her breast, using it to cushion her neck, Dan felt her move his pants down far enough to free him.

As her soft hand wrapped around him, Dan shivered with pleasure as she moved to align herself with him. Burrowing himself within her, Dan's breath escaped him leaving him wondering if he would ever get used to the feeling of her encasing him.

As Dan moved his arm so he was hovering a hair's breadth above her Blair was shocked at the compassionate understanding in his eyes. She wasn't too sure how that could be the case given that she was certain he knew her better than even she thought she did. Nevertheless she'd been waiting for that glimpse of anger, for that other shoe to finally drop. She and Chuck hadn't exactly been subtle, in fact they'd been so obvious that she'd even caught Mel looking at her curiously as she'd dropped something into Headmistress Queller. Not to mention Saturday had been the worst of it.

When Blair imagined Dan having to do the same thing with anyone, even Chuck, the anger and hurt she felt were so all consuming they made her stomach clench painfully. Then again Dan was always better than her when it came to emotions, always honest about them and as Blair gave herself over to the pleasure that was building in her as a response to his languid thrusts, the love she felt blanket her banished away any lingering doubts.

Sensing the change in mood, Dan gently lowered his mouth to hers nearly sighing in relief as she kissed him back for the first time since this whole thing started.

Capturing his lips in a passionate, loving kiss that had Dan's whole body shaking Blair began to feel like herself again.

Keeping his thrusts measured Dan watched as she moved her mouth from his. Feeling it take up residence next to his ear, her breath released in harsh pants, her back arching as she beat back her release.

Feeling the familiar tightening at the base of his spine Dan nipped along Blair's jawline, pulling her firm control away from her one tiny bite at a time.

Catching Dan's gaze in her own, Blair ran her hand through his hair as she saw the pure need in his dark brown orbs. As his breathing sped up she forced herself to keep her eyes open needing to see him exposed to her in the most honest way possible.

Knowing what Blair needed but refusing to leave her unsatisfied, Dan picked up his pace unable to help the bolt of pleasure that ran through him as he watch her breath catch. The sight of her teetering on the edge enough to finally push him over his own edge.

Feeling Dan still above her as his body shook slightly, the tremors reverberating through her in all the right ways. Blair kept him locked in her gaze until his eyes closed unable to fight against the overwhelming pleasure.

As he lost the last of his strength, the small distance between them became nonexistent as he was unable to hold himself up any longer.

Now pressed together from head to toe, Blair felt her body instantly respond as the movement managed to nudge him just a little further inside her, his pulsing member triggering her most basic reaction.

As Blair screamed her release, Dan moved enough so that his head was nestled in the crook of her neck. Feeling her racing pulse with his lips, he pressed soft loving kisses to it, hoping to gently ease her back down as much as he could.

Hearing her breathing even out, Dan pulled out of her as carefully as he could moving to the bin to remove the condom that he wasn't actually sure when Blair managed to put that on him.

Pulling his pants up from around his ankles, Dan wrapped Blair in the edges of the blanket that spilled out from under her. Scooping her into his arms, he kept her carefully cocooned as he moved them towards his room.

Laying her in the bed that Nate in the process of all his whining had 'thoughtfully' uncovered, Dan pressed his lips to the top of her head before he stepped away.

Grabbing their clothes from the lounge, Dan locked his window and drew the curtains before he turned to the door he had entered through knowing that if anyone tried to enter his room now their only option would be through Jenny's room and the garage door would make enough noise to act as a warning and wake him up. But right now it was just about him and Blair, no one else.

All he wanted was to be in this bubble with Blair as long as possible so he was going to do everything in his power to make it so. Shedding his pants again, Dan lowered himself into his bed, untucking the blanket from Blair and pulling it and his sheets up over them.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Dan pulled Blair back to him so she was tucked against him. Her soft skin giving off a warmth that his cold body immediately soaked up.

As the lust filled haze finally wore off, Dan felt the ball of hurt he'd kept hidden from Blair loosen slightly. He, against his better, judgement refused to let all of it go, holding onto a sliver of it in a stubborn attempt to protect himself should anything go awry.

He knew it wasn't in his nature to be in the spotlight, he just happened to have adapted as he knew Blair shone when presented to the right crowd and he wasn't going to take that away from her. However he wasn't able to prevent his self comparison to Chuck as he watched her with him these last few days.

Like Blair, Chuck thrived under the scrutinizing eyes. He gave them the entertainment they were seeking, he wrapped himself in a dangerous air drawing women to him like a month to a flame and Dan well he was just Dan.

There had been undeniable chemistry between the two, a chemistry that despite his best attempt otherwise had Dan trying to prepare himself for Blair's decision. He couldn't deny though that having just watched her give herself over to him, letting herself get lost in the pleasure and reassurance he could give her, Dan had felt an indescribable guilt in himself. He saw how unnerved Blair was from what she was being asked to do and yet he took that as reassurance for their relationship and a large part of him hated that he was that selfish. As her tears had fallen they'd soothed his doubts and pain one salty drop at a time. Soothed him in a way he still wasn't sure he'd managed to soothe her.

It wasn't that he had questioned Blair or her faith in them, rather he'd gotten caught up in the image the pair had made. He'd doubted his role in her life. But she came to him for support, for comfort knowing he would help her and he had to hold onto that.

Feeling Blair thread her fingers through his, Dan felt his lips tug into a smile even as he released his own tears. Acknowledging that sharing what he'd been feeling with Blair was going to have to be the next step when he awoke if they were going to survive this charade.

Burying his nose in her hair, Dan breathed in feeling his body relax as her familiar scent wrapped around him.

Giving Blair's hand one last squeeze, Dan gave up the fight allowing himself to fall into the comfortable blackness of sleep.

_**Cece's House, The Hamptons, New York**_

_**19th January 2008**_

Glancing up as a shadow interrupted the small stream of sunlight that was making its way through the window, Eric waited for his eyes to adjust before he took in the scowl on Serena's face. A sigh slipped through his lips as he placed his book on the ground. "What?"

Somewhat taken aback by her brother's snappy attitude, Serena felt her hackles rise as she yelled back at him. "Don't you want to talk about it?"

Catching sight of Chuck rolling his eyes from his stool at the bar behind the couch, Serena pulled a face before moving so he was no longer in her line of sight.

"No."

"What do you mean no? One minute I'm on a nice date with Henry and the next thing I know Chuck's calling me to let me know you two need the keys to Cece's place as you were getting out of the city for the weekend." Serena was breathing heavily by the end of her rant unable to believe the anger that overwhelmed her at her brother's refusal to share with her.

"Just in case it wasn't clear at the time, that was not an invitation for you to tag along." Chuck's lazy drawl hit her ears and as she turned to yell at him, Serena felt her eyebrows rise as she watched him turn his attention to his phone a soft smile catching his lips.

"Was I talking to you?" Seeing the look of frustration that crossed Eric's face, Serena changed tactics realising that arguing with Chuck was going to get her nowhere with Eric. "Please, I just want to help."

Chuck watched as Eric seemed to deflate slightly, so moving forward he placed a gentle hand on Eric's shoulder. Chuck had to admit he was slightly taken aback by the action as he wasn't really sure when it had happened but he knew sometime in the last month his view on the younger Van der Woodsen had begun to change. He'd grown particularly fond of the younger boy - perhaps it was the way he treated Jenny and Blair and the way they seemed willing to do almost anything for him. However he had to admit it might also be something about Eric that was impossible to refuse, and without noticing it he'd started to think of him as a little brother. And his honorary little brother had a goodness about him that just drew you in.

He could also admit it may also have something to do with the way that he was seeing Jenny's motorcycle guy- Cameron, he reminded himself as he remembered how much Jenny hated it when he didn't call the guy by his name. Eric seeing Cameron meant that Jenny was less likely to run into his arms when Chuck inevitably fucked up. It was bad enough watching it the night of the Cotillion he wasn't sure he could do it again.

"It's nothing Serena." When Eric spoke again it startled the two others out of their thoughts and Chuck sighed sadly at the vulnerability Eric hadn't quite been able to hide.

Frowning at the way her brother closed off, Serena bent down picking up his book willing to let it go for now. But if he thought it was over, he dead was wrong. Handing it over to him, she wished she had some way of showing her support but she couldn't find a way to do so. "At least turn on the light so you don't strain your eyes."

As Serena left the room, Eric tried to beat away the ball of guilt in his stomach. He knew he hurt her but his sister was very unpredictable when given potentially explosive information. And his sexuality not to mention what Damien tried to do to him - that was just too much. He couldn't account for that much damage control.

Feeling Chuck ruffle his hair affectionately before the older boy moved around the couch flopping down so he was seated at his feet, Eric couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him.

An eyebrow that went ignored as he found Chuck buried in his phone a softness inhabiting him that Eric had never seen before.

"You really like her, don't you?"

Chuck tried to school his features knowing that a reminder of Jenny was just one step away from Cameron and Chuck knew his friend needed to think over things with a clear head before he did anything stupid. And Chuck could speak from experience that in this state of mind anything Eric decided was not going to be smart.

Taking Chuck's silence as assent, Eric placed his book back on the floor and turned to the older guy. "So what the hell are you doing with Blair?"

A frustrated sigh left his mouth, it wasn't that he wasn't anticipating the question, he had known the minute he got Eric alone he'd have hell to pay for being perceived as hurting Jenny, Blair and Dan yet he'd still taken him to the hamptons. There was no way for him to come out of this looking like everything other than the bad guy.

Jenny had been read in a week ago as they needed a fresh set of eyes on the case and she best fit the bill. In fact it had been her suggestion to stage this flirtation in the first place, surprisingly she seemed to be the one most at peace with the whole thing. Chuck knew he was having some serious anxiety issues over what Jenny might do if she began to think what was going on between Blair and himself was real and he knew the other two were definitely just as fucked up as him.

Still as he looked over at Eric and saw the anger in his eyes that had been mirrored in his voice, Chuck knew he didn't really have much choice.

Looking at the accusing brown eyes, Chuck cast his eyes over to the doorway Serena had left t through, knowing she was likely to be nursing her hurt feelings at the moment but still not willing to take the chance that she was loitering around.

He knew Blair and Jenny were likely to hate him for this. But he figured Dan might actually have his back. He knew the other boy had wanted to let Eric in on what was going on for some time but had held back out of respect for what Eric was dealing with in regard to Damien. However now they had no choice.

"Do you remember someone your sister used to hang out with… Georgina Sparks?"

Waiting patiently as Eric sorted through his list of Serena's various acquaintances he couldn't help but be somewhat amused by the mix of emotions that crossed his face as he placed the name finally settling on something between disgust and conflict.

"Yeah, she was always really nice to me. Strangely so. It was like she saw me as the little brother she always wanted but Serena always came home scarily out of it whenever Georgina was around."

Chuck paused momentarily as he thought over what he would say next but Eric beat him to it.

"She's back isn't she? That's why Serena's been really weird since before- that's why she threw the party wasn't it?"

Even though it was put forth as a question, Chuck knew Eric wasn't really expecting an answer. For all their ups and downs Eric knew his sister better than most thought.

"What does that have to with what you're doing with Blair?"

A sly smile stretched across Chuck's face at the possibility that Eric might stop sending him subtle glares but that didn't mean he wanted the guy to blame Jenny either. "Do you remember Audrey?"

"The crazy girl you went to Cotillion with and hasn't quit stalking Dan since? Yeah I know her."

"Well…"

"No, no, no, no they can't be working together."

Simply nodding impressed that Eric had made the connection that a lot of the people had failed to get. "Anyway they were both respectively indirectly and directly responsible for Andrew's accident at the pool. Then there's the fact that Georgina drugged Penelope on New Years Eve and as such Blair feels her minions are being attacked. Something she takes very personally. So we're doing something about it, it is just we didn't have a way to ensure Georgina approached Dan again-"

"Until this week, so what happened?"

"Jenny happened. We needed a fresh pair of eyes and she came through for us."

Eric almost laughed hearing the challenge in Chuck's tone warning him not to blame Jenny for any of this. His head felt heavy with the information that had just been heaped onto him and so marking it as one of the things he knew he'd have to deal with at some point before he returned to the city, Eric picked up his book and resumed his reading.

Knowing that was the signal to give him some time, Chuck eased himself up from the couch scooping his phone up on the way as he waited for Jenny to reply back to his text. Though he still felt annoyingly vulnerable when it came to Jenny and Cameron, Chuck couldn't help but smile at the two goofy faces that appeared in the photo she send along with her reply.

Looking over the bruises that marred Cameron's face, he couldn't help but feel impressed when he thought of how much worse Asher was likely to be. Turning his head back to the younger boy, Chuck felt his brows knit together wishing he could do something better for him but knowing that the best thing he could do at the moment was give him some time. And if all else failed, Chuck already knew how to get into Cece's liquor cabinet.

**A/N Sorry about the wait, while the family issues have been temporarily sorted out, my genius decision to move halfway across the world for a while was not at all conducive to my writing. Now that things have settled down a bit hopefully I can get back into the gist of it but no promises.**

**Thanks again my loyal readers who I still can't even begin to imagine how they put up with my sporadic updating but I will never stop thanking you for that. ~ Gabz**


	34. A Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate 2

_**The Humphrey Loft, New York**_

_**19th January 2008**_

Blair's eyes felt heavy as she peeled them open, her eyelashes sticking together as a result of her now dry tears. Wincing as the sunlight hit her, Blair turned in place moving so her head was buried against Dan's chest.

Gently running her hand over the tense back muscles, Blair felt a renewed wave of guilt sweep over her. She wasn't doing him any justice getting caught up in her head the way she had this week.

This was a long game they were playing against Georgina and she wasn't going to win by not being able to keep her head in it.

Moving her lips so they lightly encircled the area above Dan's heart, Blair gently worried the skin there until a well developed hickey had formed. The wave of reassurance she felt at staking her claim over his heart reinforced the truth she'd been trying to hide from herself - she wasn't worried about herself or Chuck, they were both too invested in their respective Humphrey to do anything to jeopardize that. But Blair knew Dan was free to date other people while the game was afoot, hell he'd probably need to be seen with another girl or two eventually just to draw Georgina out of the shadows.

Returning her lips to the reddened skin, Blair pressed one soft kiss after the other desperately trying to get her head in the game. Make no mistake, she blamed Dan for this. Before him she would have been cooler than a fucking cucumber but now she had something to lose.

Still Blair knew she could do this… at least she hoped she could.

More than that, Blair knew she had to do this. For Penelope and Hazel, for Serena and Eric. For Jenny and most importantly for Dan and herself. Georgina had attacked people they cared about and that, well that, was waging war.

Feeling her blood pumping sluggishly around her body it took Blair a little longer than usual to notice Dan stirring against her thigh. Knowing she wasn't quite done yet, Blair blindly felt around for a new condom, stretching her arm to the point of pain as she rummaged around in his beside table. Hearing the crinkling foil packet, Blair opened it before gently smoothing it over him.

Aligning their lower halves, Blair gently eased herself onto him, feeling that overwhelming sense of home that she never found when away from him. Fighting to keep still Blair ignored her own desires even as her body thrummed in frustration.

In that moment all she wanted was to feel the peace that surrounded her when she was with Dan. When she was connected with him. So ignoring her body's natural instinct to seek completion, Blair closed her eyes not quite asleep instead just hovering on the edge of consciousness lost in her blanket of security.

Dan felt himself slowly returned to the land of the living, a sleepy smile stretching across his face as he realised he was encompassed by Blair. As her soft hands gently kneaded his muscles diligently working the tension from them, he allowed himself to slowly be eased into wakefulness.

A slight tingling from his chest drew his attention as he finally worked up enough energy to open his eyes. Casting them downward he caught sight of Blair's lips resting on the skin above his heart. Chuckling slightly, Dan shook his head knowing that despite what he was sure she was telling herself, the hickey was for more than just reassurance.

The hickey was also there as a sign of revenge.

He had been waiting, knowing it was only a matter of time before Blair got even for him abusing her skin until it was proudly displaying the letter D. The redness that contrasted gloriously with her creamy alabaster skin continued to make him swell with arousal when it still remained a week later.

Rocking so gently they barely moved, Dan heard Blair's sharp intake of breath and knew it wasn't going to take much to have her come undone. Continuing his minimalistic movements, Dan listened keenly for the change in her breath as it fanned across his chest.

Closing his eyes as he got closer to his own edge, Dan felt her hand wrap around his bicep as she started shaking. Following her into his own release, Dan felt his energy drop again only having enough left to groan in displeasure as Blair moved off him.

Blair brushed Dan's sweaty hair from his forehead before quickly moving towards the bathroom to clean herself up a bit. Feeling a little better, Blair shuffled back towards Dan's bed, falling in next to him and returning to her dreams. Their vibrating phones remaining unnoticed on the nightstand.

**xoxoxoxo**

Vanessa sighed as her hand rested against the window, her knock once again going unanswered. Looking back at Nate, she saw him shake his head as he once again got one of their voicemails.

Forcing her resentment down as she realised Blair coming into Dan's life meant his window was now less likely to remain forever open as a welcome to Vanessa, she slipped her hand in Nate's and tried to think of a new plan.

Wrapping his spare hand around Vanessa's so her hand was sandwiched between his, Nate watched as she got a handle on the negative thoughts that had been showing on her face. While it pained him that it had taken his threat to get her to change her behaviour towards Blair, Nate saw that Vanessa had indeed taken it seriously. During their conversation she even managed to list three characteristics in Blair that she liked.

Nevertheless it was about time he came up with a plan. "Isn't your sister's place nearby?"

Vanessa glanced up at the barely hidden chatter of Nate's teeth and touched her hand to his frosted cheek. "We'll take Dan's blanket as the collateral damage of his lockout."

Continuing down the fire escape Nate held his hands tightly around the blanket refusing to acknowledging his trembling hands. He didn't know how Blair and Vanessa did this as often as they did and showed no fear. They treated it like it was child's play.

Smothering her laugh at the fact that her boyfriend's face was slightly green, Vanessa re-laced their fingers tugging him down the street in the direction of her sister's house hoping that her sister's newest boyfriend wasn't around when they arrived.

_**The Hamptons, New York**_

_**19th January 2008**_

Pulling his coat tighter around his body, Eric paced the beach wondering why he'd thought that the cool air would actually help. Tempted to throw his phone into the ocean as he left yet another message for Blair, he tried to ascertain whether she was intentionally dodging his calls in an attempt to ensure his decision was entirely his own.

Hearing Cameron's laugh, Eric's head snapped up looking for signs of his… well of Cameron. They never had got to the defining stage. Seeing a tendril of blonde hair peeking out from under a beach umbrella, he hurried in that direction. They were here.

"Jen-" his words cut off as he mumbled out an apology to the middle aged woman he'd accidentally kicked sand on in his attempt to see around her umbrella, "I thought you were someone else, sorry."

When her companion laughed kindheartedly at his apology, he was confused as to how he could have possibly confused it with Cameron's.

Trying to ignore the slump in his shoulders, Eric continued down the beach not realising he was drawing closer to the water until his feet were immersed in it. Despite the freezing temperature, Eric was unable to move out of it. He felt paralyzed as he realised that with the exception of his shower, this was the most water he'd been in since the night of the pool incident.

Letting the water flow over his feet, Eric focused on the fact that it wasn't going to hurt him. He paid attention to the silence around him, the lack of threat that followed him touching a body of water.

Without giving it too much thought Eric stripped down to his boxers, the frigid wind doing nothing other than clearing his mind somewhat. Running further into the water, Eric submerged himself, letting his mind get lost in the vastness of the ocean.

As his thoughts finally calmed until all he could see was Cameron's split lip and Jenny's concerned face as she looked over the two of them, Eric finally felt guilty about his actions. He knew the hurt in Cam's eyes was more to do with the rejection Eric had bestowed upon him than his physical injuries and he'd been selfish enough to leave Jenny in the middle of it.

Almost as if nature had decided enough was enough, the skies opened up. The patter of rain as it hit the water's surface, though muffled by his immersion, was obvious enough that when coupled with the lowering of the temperature, Eric's head finally cleared of all thought, aside from how unbelievably cold it was.

Fighting the now unruly waves, Eric was startled to see how far from the shore he'd drifted. Focusing on his will to survive, he ignored the burn in his muscles as they protested at the unusual workout.

Finally making it onto the sand, Eric collapsed next to his clothes, his abdomen reflecting the uneven breaths he was pulling in. Suddenly he was really regretting all those doctor's notes he'd had to get him out of swimming whenever it came up in gym over the years.

Once the stinging from the hard rain crashing onto his body was too much to bear, Eric pushed himself to his feet scooping up his belongings on the way. Casting one last glance to the couple he'd mistaken, he saw them running up the beach somehow still managing to have fun despite the weather.

He missed that. He missed being carefree.

He was too young to be this jaded.

Blair had dragged him out of himself enough to get him out of Ostroff and give him enough will to truly carry on but it was Jenny and Cameron who brought him back to life. His best friend had allowed him to bathe in the halo of sunshine she always attempted to hold on to. While Cameron had shown him love didn't need to come with strings attached. He had shown him that love makes people do stupid things like getting into bar fights and running away to the Hamptons to avoid your problems.

But Cameron had also shown him that love was meant to be fought for, that when the one you love was already in pain you are not meant to hurt them further and Eric knew that was what he was doing, so with that in mind Eric stepped up to the door, determined to find Chuck and get the hell out of here.

As he turned the handle he realised one small problem with his plan. Just like that all his plans were going to be delayed because of a lock.

**xoxoxoxo**

"You better tell me what is going on with my brother Chuck." Serena pushed her hands against his chest not willing to let this drop. "I don't care what promises you made, he's _my _brother and it is _my _job to protect him."

Chuck scoffed as he swatted the blonde's hands away from him. "I don't care what _you _want Serena. This is not about _you._ When are you going to get that through your thick head?"

At this point in time Chuck only had one course of action and that was that whatever Eric said went. The kid had been teetering on the edge for weeks and it was no surprise this was the thing that pushed him over. "Besides what help could you really provide to him. Your favourite solution to problems of any kind is to run away from them."

Ignoring the hurt look in Serena's eyes, Chuck continued. "Sleeping with your best friends boyfriend after toying him along all these years, instead of facing what you did and the people you hurt, you ran. You didn't get to watch Blair's walls climb higher than they'd ever been."

"You weren't around to witness her fall so hard that she ended up in the hospital because the only thing she felt she could control at that point was her body and she was throwing up to the point that her body shut down. You didn't watch as Nate deserted his girlfriend in her time of need because he was too ashamed to look her in the eyes."

Chuck forced himself to speak past the lump that formed in his throat as he recalled everything that happened under the surface of the shiny façade that was 'Blair', 'Nate' and 'Chuck'. "You didn't have to watch as every attempt you made to get through to the people you had once called your friends went unanswered and you floundered before deciding that if everyone else was going to give up why couldn't you." Ignoring his burning eyelids Chuck pushed forward knowing it might be the only chance he had. "You didn't get to feel the shame each time you woke up next to a woman at least five years older than you who didn't even remember your name. You didn't have this because you weren't there. You ran away and left us all to deal with the aftermath alone."

Turning away from her, Chuck collected himself before looking into her eyes making sure she understood the seriousness of what he was about to say. "So no, I am not going to tell you what you want to know because unlike you, Eric is a fighter. He has his moments of weakness - admittedly less of them since your return - but he is a fighter nonetheless. He will fight when the rest of us have decided to give up. He will remind himself of those he holds dear and he will do anything and everything in his power not to let those people down and unlike the rest of us, your brother knows how to own up to his mistakes. If he messes up he faces it, he doesn't hide in the shadows or buries it under justifications."

"I trust your brother to make the right decision and I'll be here to witness that when it happens but don't think for one minute that it is not going to happen. And quite honestly have you even thought about the fact that if you don't know what's really going on with Eric than maybe you don't deserve to." With that said, Chuck turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, wiping at his eyes as the tears he'd been fighting to keep at bay finally fell.

Who knew he was just as damaged by the events of the last two years as Blair and Nate were?

Though he wouldn't tell anyone but her, Chuck wished Jenny was here, she made him feel like he was worth something, that he was capable of doing right by other people. She took what Blair had planted as a seed in him and made it grow strong.

Serena stared after Chuck frozen in place as his parting words echoed in her head. She kept trying to be a better sister, she really did but it felt like she was still at the starting line when everyone else was on the last leg of the race. How had it gotten to this? She remembered a time when Eric would come to her about anything and now it seemed like she was the last person on Earth he would even consider talking to.

As the recently familiar ball of jealousy knotted itself in her stomach, Serena snatched up her phone, barely pausing to think through her actions before she pressed the speed dial number she was searching for.

Listening to ring after ring, Serena kept calling back. One way or another she was going to get to the bottom of this despite what Chuck said. So regardless of the fact that it caused bile to rise in the back of her throat, she left message after message on Blair's voice mail. As if there was one person she was sure Eric trusted more than anyone else, that was the person he voluntarily called his sister.

_**Penelope's Apartment, New York**_

_**19th January 2008**_

Kati looked up as Isabel gracefully rose from her perch at the end of the bed where she'd been painting her toenails. "Is?"

"Penelope's been gone too long, I'm going to find her."

Quickly falling into place behind her friend, Kati recalled the look of pure relief that had crossed Penelope's father's face when they'd shown up at her front door, their sleepover packs in hand. Whenever they weren't attending Blair's annual sleepover - or soirée as Blair had insisted on it being called this year - they funnily enough usually showed up much as Jenny had that fateful night. The few birthday parties Blair had invited them to stay over after ended in junk food and cheesy movies while they all laid around in their ratty old pajamas knowing that they were in a judge free zone.

Back to the matter at hand: finding Penelope or as Kati liked to call it 'finding the body snatcher that replaced her friend'.

She knew Penelope had been spooked since New Year and that the others somehow were involved but Is and her had respected Penelope's privacy especially given that Gossip Girl was apparently awarding her the same respect.

Now though she couldn't help the shiver of dread from running up her spine.

Finally seeing Is had a lead, Kati hastened her steps until she found herself frozen in the doorway of the second floor bathroom.

Her eyes widened as she took in Penelope who had curled in on herself, her fetal position managing to hide everything except the blood that had been rubbed across the back of her hand.

Unlike her other half, Is had glided across the room effortlessly scooping Penelope in to her embrace. Having done this a half dozen times in the last two months for her mother. Isabel just focused on easing Penelope's shakes.

Finally snapping out of her daze, Kati helped ease Penelope off the floor all the while wondering to herself how many more of their friends Is and her were going to have to do this for. How many more of them were going to struggle with gaining control of their lives.

Leading Penelope back to her bed, Kati helped Penelope under the blankets while Is grabbed Sergeant Pepper, Penelope's plush pig, from her desk chair and handed it to the unstable brunette.

Now that they'd pulled her hands away from her lips, Kati winced as they saw where the blood had originated from and she was hesitant to ask how she even managed that. Luckily Is did it for her.

"What happened Pen?"

Waiting quietly as they watched Penelope's breathing stabilize, Is wondered if it was time they were filled in on what was really going on.

"I just…. I could still feel the lipstick and I just wanted it gone. She's still in my head, her laugh echoing around in there like some cruel form of mental torture."

After sharing a brief look with Kati, Is knew she was going to have to completely take the lead on this one. "You trust me right?" Pausing until Penelope nodded, Is reached into her own bag and pulled out her lip balm. "Okay, so we don't need to know names but what happened that night?"

As Penelope explained once again what had happened on New Years she was surprised to find that it had gotten easier to talk about with each person and for the first time she held actual hope that she would be able to get over this.

"Alright, step one…"

Kati's eyes widened as she watched Is wrap her hands around the sides of Penelope's face before crushing her lips onto the stunned brunette's.

Pulling away after a few seconds, Is kept a hold of Penelope's shaking hands and waiting for the anxiety to visibly pass. "How do you feel?"

The stunned confusion on Kati and Penelope's faces proved that they really had no idea where she was going with this. "Touch your lips."

Penelope felt her eyes mist over as her fingertips connected with the sticky caramel lipgloss.

"And we're going to sit right here for as long as it takes for you to process that one bad encounter shouldn't ruin every following one."

Feeling Penelope's tremors increase, Kati frowned looking towards Is for an explanation but as she went to say something Penelope wrapped her arms around their friend, holding her close as if she was unable to express the depth of her gratitude with words. In a way Kati figured the assumption was actually quite astute.

Locating the bottle of nail polish she'd finished with earlier, Kati started her second coat as she listened to the conversation around her, chipping in when she felt it appropriate. "Do you remember when Blair's dad took us to see Finding Nemo?"

"Yeah we were… what, eleven? Definitely old enough to go to the movie by ourselves but he insisted that it was a movie for dads and their kids." Penelope's laugh at the end had genuine emotion in it as she remembered watching Harold turn purple in the face as he managed to somehow convince all of their usually 'too busy to even remember they have kids' fathers to go to a children's movie.

"Your dad was the only one who said yes straight away." Kati's voice was quiet as she recalled the look of joy on Penelope's dad's face as he had a real excuse to turn his work phone off and just spend the day with his daughter. Penelope had something the rest of them didn't but somehow whenever Blair's dad was around he managed to make them feel like they were his daughters too. Something Blair never took too well.

"Yeah the next thing we know, father's who we didn't know owned anything other than suits decided casual dress Friday was in order and showed up in sweatpants and jeans."

"You have to admit Maura's dad really managed to pull off that casual look real well." Is got a faraway look in her eye as she thought about the one dad she'd always had a crush on.

"Mr Lake?" Kati chuckled as she recalled when he came to school a few months ago in his work suit and the all the females at Constance had simultaneously stopped what they were doing and drooled after him.

"Jake certainly knows how to loosen up when he needs to,"

"Jake? Really?" Kati wasn't sure how none of them had been aware of Penelope's activities with the man but it certainly made sense now as to why Penelope had seemed surprisingly comfortable anytime he came around them.

"What can I say, he knows how to make a girl feel really special and I know- well knew how to not make him feel so old. It wasn't anything serious but it was fun while it lasted."

Seeing a light to Penelope's eyes that had been missing for a while, Isabel fought to keep herself from doing a happy dance. Her plan had succeeded. She was more than aware that it was a risky move that could have caused Penelope to regress even further inside herself but Is had believed in the strength of the fight she'd always seen in her friend.

Still Is knew there were a few things that needed to be cleared up. "So Chuck and Nate's fight… was that part of the plan?"

Fighting against the urge to flee whenever 'the plan' was brought up, Penelope nodded slightly. "I'm not really involved in the planning stage as much or at all really but I'm pretty sure that was staged."

"It had to have been otherwise Blair would have killed Nate for interfering with Chuck and Jenny to the point of a physical altercation." Ignoring the looks they shot her way for using 'physical altercation' - an SAT approved word - instead of 'fight' Kati quickly continued talking. "Don't you remember when Chuck called Nate out on his treatment of Blair last year and Nate called him a hypocrite in response continuing until Chuck sucker punched him. Once Blair got over the embarrassment she was ready to kill them both and focused her anger on Chuck as he was the only one of the two paying her any attention."

While Penelope hadn't actually been present at the time she was well aware of the aftereffects. Nate had become even more distant than what was usual for the brooding stoner and Chuck had almost become stuck to Blair's side hovering over her like she was going to fall apart at any moment. An action that had just made their Queen B even more demanding than usual.

Deciding a lighter mood was in order Kati hoped off the bed wiggling her freshly dried toenails as she peered at the other two. "So… what's for lunch?"

_**Mrs Lebnitz's Forest Like Backyard, New York**_

_**19th January 2008**_

"Ow…ow…ow…would you stop walking so fast?" Cameron's whining came to a holt when he caught sight of the look on Jenny's face. Immediately a flood of guilt overwhelmed him.

He knew that outwardly she was projecting annoyance at his behaviour but you didn't get to re-gain the title of best friend without knowing how to read that person. Sure, before they'd bumped into each other at Maritza's that fateful day they'd been out of touch - something he knew was his fault given he was too much of a cowered to call her, worried about her having changed her mind about him given his inability to stay in one place. But despite all that she was his Jenny-bean and he knew how to read her better than the back of his hand.

So it struck him as odd that he hadn't noticed just how well Jenny had been taking everything that had happened to him.

He remember the pigtailed, dirt stained tiny blonde who had gone from standing up for him to crying on the ground next to him once the bullies had finally left. The girl who cringed when someone killed a fly and who spent many Friday nights weeping on the couch as they watched one of her many teen drama shows. In other words Jenny was someone who was open with her emotions and this non-responsiveness was freaking him out.

Reaching out he wrapped his hand around her wrist fighting the pain that jarred up his arm, when she ripped her wrist from him. Finally taking note of their surroundings, Cameron wondered if she was even aware of where she was leading them.

Slipping into a not entirely awkward silence, Cameron trailed behind her pondering how much longer he'd have to wait until she finally broke.

About five minutes later after catching himself to stop him from crashing into Jenny's still form, Cameron noticed her hands shaking slightly and took her gloved one in his and felt her squeeze it back as the found their clubhouse was still _somewhat_ standing.

Jenny felt tears fill her eyes as she found where she had unconsciously lead them to. This was the place where all their major secrets had been shared. Jenny had told Cameron about her mum's unreasonable expectations. Cameron had explained how he sometimes hated himself for being unable to stay with her, that he felt like the worlds biggest ass because despite how much he wanted Jenny to be enough, she wasn't enough to keep him grounded.

It was where Jenny told him that while she wanted more than anything to fit in at her school but didn't want to lose herself. It was where Cameron had told Jenny that he didn't fit into the 'normal' categories of orientation, rather he just loved to love and he didn't care who that person was.

Pushing the door carefully open, Jenny wrinkled her nose at the smell but continued in anyway.

Cameron's breathe was expelled in a rush as he caught sight of the various treasures Jenny and he had left over the years. They hadn't been back there since he was twelve and Jenny eleven… it felt like a lifetime ago. But somehow despite the length of disuse, the photo's they'd tacked to the wall were still there. Sure they were somewhat worn but the various gap toothed smiles the two of them had shared over the years were still visible.

Hearing the sobs slipping through Jenny's lips, Cameron rushed over, pulling her into his arms. It hurt him to see her in pain.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Though she was trying to convey only anger, the crackling of her voice and the tears still flooding her eyes gave her away. "There were three of them, you're lucky Chuck came when he did. If those guys had gotten back up… that was the stupidest thing I think you've ever done. And that's a pretty high bar already."

Pulling her closer, he fought to keep the pain off his face as his body shock in time with hers. "I'm so sorry."

"No. That's not enough this time. Look at you! You can't even hug me without wincing."

Watching as her hands balled into fists, Cameron knew there was nothing she wanted more than to punch him for his stupidity but that wasn't in the cards for today. Not only could he not physically take it but she wouldn't be able to emotionally deal so it was his job to diffuse the bomb that he'd made Jenny into.

Lowering her onto the plastic chair, he desperately hoped it didn't decide to give out any time soon. "It was stupid. It was irrational. But most importantly it was deserved. You somehow made peace with what Chuck nearly did to you. You've forgiven him for some reason I don't really understand but I'm not going to fight you on that."

A heavy sigh left his lips and he wondered when it was that their lives got more complicated than what flavour of ice cream they were going to eat that day. He suspects it was somewhere around fifth grade.

"Eric didn't. Eric couldn't. You saw him, he barely slept this month because of his nightmares. And it was all that asshole's fault." Bringing her eyes to his, Cameron kept his eyes trained on her knowing it was important for her to understand this. "I'm sorry my actions hurt you and Eric but I'm not sorry about the actual act." Running a hand through his hair as he fought to keep himself under control, he turned away from her and began pacing. "You have no idea how good it felt to hear his flesh impacted by my fist. To watch the growing fear in his eyes as he finally understood just how fucked up what he'd done was."

Leaning against the wall, he watched as Jenny processed everything he had just told her.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Jenny nodded once before she stood herself and moved closer to her best friend. Gently wrapping her arms around his neck, she thought about what she would be willing to do for him, for Chuck or Eric, for Dan or Blair even for Serena and she understood where that irrationality could come from.

"Okay." Running a hand gently over his forehead she winced at the smattering of bruises covering his usually flawless skin. "It's going to be okay. Eric will eventually come around. He loves you too much to not."

Cameron smiled as he breathed more easily he had since this whole nightmare started. For once he believed they were on the true road to recovery.

They stayed like that for a while leaning against the wall as they softly talked through the horror that had been January. It became obvious to them both that even with the humiliation and public disgust, Asher wasn't likely to stop, he'd invested too much in this and so it was going to be a matter of them taking to both Headmistress Queller and Mr Prescott. Despite what they all liked to believe they were all still kids and this was too much for them to deal with.

Resting her head against his shoulder, Jenny closed her eyes letting herself get lost in the serenity that accompanied being in this place. Reasonably secluded from the world. Feeling the fight leave her body with a series of tremors, Jenny peered up at Cameron and was taken aback and the panic that flared in his eyes.

Focusing more on what was going on around her, Jenny suddenly realised the tremors she was feeling were not internalized, rather it was years of neglect coming back to bite them.

As Cameron pushed her towards the door, she felt panic grip her insides. "Run!"

_**New York Penitentiary, New York**_

_**19th January 2008**_

Nate stepped across the driveway the gravel crunching beneath his shoes as he looked up at the imposing fence. Feeling a hand wrap around his arm as it slowly encouraged him forward, he looked over at Vanessa and smiled slightly feeling his nerves decrease.

"Thanks for coming with me."

Vanessa looked up at him, tracing his features with her eyes as she tried to figure what was best to say to him. "Any time."

Despite her brave face, Vanessa had to admit the security surrounding the prison was unnerving her. But this was Nate's dad and she needed to be here for her boyfriend.

Ignoring the people around them, Nate went through the motions until he found himself sitting in front of his father for his visitation.

"Has your mother changed her mind?"

Nate sighed. He wasn't sure why he was so disappointed at the lackluster greeting. His father had spent Nate's whole life being all about 'the captain', the things he did _for _Nate inevitably benefitting _The Captain _as well.

"Hi dad. I'm fine, thanks. How are you?" Seeing The Captain roll his eyes, Nate figured the sooner he answered his father's question, the sooner he'd be out of here. "No she hasn't. And she's not likely to. I figure she likes seeing you in an orange jumpsuit, even if it is just through photographs she pays the security team to send."

It shocked Vanessa to hear Nate speak so candidly. Very rarely had she seen him call someone out on their shit. Honestly other than herself she couldn't ever recall that happening.

Tightening his grip on Vanessa's hand as he saw the flash of pain cross his father's face, Nate had to remind himself that The Captain put himself in there. It was his fault that he'd let his relationship with his wife get to the point that she refused to post bail. That she felt safer and avenged seeing him behind bars. Finally miserable in the way she had been all these years.

They sat their in silence for a good ten minutes, each second causing Nate's hopes to drop a little further. Running his eyes over the man he'd once looked up to Nate wondered if he was ever worthy of that worship. The frail looking man sitting before him, swallowed by the orange jumpsuit just looked pathetic. In a moment of spite he wondered when the last time his father had even looked in a mirror long enough to see how far he'd fallen.

"You know what this was a mistake." Shaking his head Nate got to his feet, Vanessa following him as he headed towards the door. "I came here to tell my father about what had changed in my life… you know aside from the aforementioned guy going to jail."

"Nate…"

Ignoring his girlfriend's warning Nate barreled forward wanting just once to tell his father the truth. "I came here to tell you about Vanessa, my girlfriend, a relationship that for once in my life has nothing to do with what's best for you. I came here on the off chance that just once in my life you'd take an interest in what was going on in _my _life as it relates to _me_. Your son. Not your successor or your investment. Not your endorsement or a shining example of your business savvy. But I can see my time was wasted. Goodbye Captain."

With that Nate left the room, fighting off the tears as he finally came to terms with the true relationship he had with his father.

Slumping against the outside wall, he felt Vanessa slide down next to him, encouraging him to rest his head against her shoulder. Unable to fight any longer he felt his body shaking as silent tears slid down his cheeks. For now he was in mourning. He'd finally reached the acceptance stage of the five stages of grief, it had just taken him up to this point to realise there was something that needed grieving at all.

_**The Woods behind Mrs Lebnitz's house, New York**_

_**19th January 2008**_

Cameron groaned as he slid his hand down his side trying to reach his pocket. Breathing a sigh of relief as he found his phone, he pulled it out quickly calling 9-1-1. Ignoring the pain in his body, he went responded to the emergency operator as quickly as he could determined to get them help as soon as possible. Finally ending the call, he kept his ears strained for the sound of the sirens, while trying to figure out how far Jenny had gotten before it had all come crashing down.

"Jen?"

Pulling himself into a sitting position, he threw a grateful look towards the stone bench that had kept the table he was sheltered under from collapsing completely. Easing himself out from under it he called her name once again hoping that she somehow she'd managed to remain conscious and was just having a hard time hearing him at the moment.

Finally catching sight of her beanie, he pulled himself in her direction proud to see she'd taken shelter in the doorway, the archway having survived the sudden structural strain after years of neglect, though it hadn't provided much in the way of cover and it appeared Jenny had been tripped up and knocked her head on the floor.

Careful not to move her, he tried to take note of both of their injuries. Thinking back to his first aid course he knew things weren't as bad as they seemed and it was likely a lot of superficial wounds but until he got the all clear he just had to hope they'd get out of here just fine.

Finally the wailing of sirens hit his ears causing Cameron to cry out Jenny's name in relief, hoping that it would encourage her to respond. As her blue eyes slowly peered up at him he felt a surge of hope flood his system as he bent down so he could talk to her. "That's good Jen. I need you to stay strong for me."

_**The Humphrey Loft, New York**_

_**19th January 2008**_

Dan sat up in bed, unease pooling in his stomach as he moved over Blair and out of the bed. Hearing a sound from his side table, he found his phone was flashing with an incoming call. Grabbing it, he flipped it open feeling Blair come up behind him, her body pressed against his in support. "Yeah, this is Daniel Humphrey."

Slumping against Blair as he let the words process in his brain, he finally paid attention to the voice on the other side of the phone. "No, I'll tell him. We'll be there as soon as possible. Thank you."

Ending the call, he dialed one last number, not sure how he was going to actually do this. Preparing himself to keep his voice as steady as possible, he moved so that he pulled Blair into his arms. "Dad? There was an incident with Jenny…"

_**New York Penitentiary, New York**_

_**19th January 2008**_

Nate frowned and wiped his face as his phone rang. "Hello?"

Vanessa watched as Nate's face turned ashen and his recently subsided shakes increased again.

Bolting to his feet, he helped Vanessa up, moving through the jail without casting a single look back at the room that held his father. "We have to go."

_**Long Island Highway, New York**_

_**19th January 2008**_

As Eric listened to the dial tone signaling the end of the phone, he turned to Chuck as he felt his insides clench painfully.

They were still half an hour outside of the city and he knew this was something that the Chuck couldn't hear while driving.

Disregarding Serena's possible protests, Eric focused solely on Chuck. "Pull over."

_**Penelope's Apartment, New York**_

_**19th January 2008**_

"Which hospital?"

Mr Shafai, known as Chris to his friends, turned his attention from the football game to the kitchen as he heard his daughter speak into the phone, Kati and Isabel looking pale beside her.

"Girls what's going on?"

_**Lenox Hill Hospital, New York**_

_**19th**__** January 2008**_

Hazel looked up as she heard familiar voices outside the hospital cafeteria. Placing her hand on top of Andrew's she squeezed it once before getting up the courage to walk towards the panic. "I'll be right back."

Looking up at the girl who'd been by his side since this mess started, Andrew watched as she walked hesitantly towards the door. Knowing what was the right thing to do, he pushed his own mixed feelings aside for the moment and followed in her footsteps, shocked when he found her wrapping her arms around another guy.

Hazel felt tears fill her eyes as she saw the terrified look plastered across Dan's face. "It's going to be okay."

She could see that the others all understood what was being left unsaid. They had to be okay. She wasn't sure any of them would be able to handle anything else.

The entrance doors burst open and Eric and Chuck came running through Serena trailing behind them looking no less worried but still unsure about whether she'd be welcome.

"What happened?"

Eric's question was left unanswered as they all wondered the same thing.

As Dan pulled Blair into his arms, he watched as Nate moved swiftly over to Chuck catching him a second before he hit the floor.

Chuck tried to steady his breath as the world seemed to crash around him. He couldn't lose Jenny. That wasn't an option. But the fact that he was surrounded by the sterile scent of the hospital emergency department suggested that was exactly the case.

Watching as his daughter's friends rallied around one another, Chris felt a bit more at ease knowing that his daughter had a support system for what she was going through. It hurt a bit that she was unwilling to confide in him and it was one of the many times he wished his wife was still alive as he was sure she would know what to do.

Nevertheless, he did what he could as the adult in this situation and went to locate a doctor who would know something.

Serena did a double take as she saw her mother come through the doors followed by Rufus, Bart, Eleanor and Katherine - Blair's family chef.

"Where's my daughter?"

The silence followed Rufus' statement was broken by the chiming of many ringtones. Reluctantly Blair pulled out her phone, hoping that whatever blast Gossip Girl had posted it was not going to cause the ones she loved any further harm.

Nate did the same, grabbing his phone as he moved it so Chuck could see. If on the off chance the gossip blogger was providing any words of comfort his friend needed to see that.

_**There comes a time when a White Flag must be raised, even if only for a moment. Not yet a month into the New Year and I feel that my favourite people are spending all there time in the hospital - both as patients and as visitors.**_

_**Spotted: The whole gang rushing into Lenox Hill. Little J and her motorbike riding friend were seen being admitted not too long ago but no report on their condition has been made yet.**_

_**For now lets hope our favourite Upper East Siders and Brooklynites have enacted a temporary truce with Lady Luck. White Flags and Four Leaf Clovers all around my ducklings.**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

* * *

**A/N: I felt they needed a little more problems thrown in before life gets all peachy again. As I've discovered in real life, my mother was right when she says bad luck comes in threes. I've lost count of what counts as bad luck for my poor puppets in this story but hopefully things will be on the up and up soon ~ Gabz**


	35. A Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate 3

_**Lenox Hill Hospital, New York**__**  
**__**20**__**th**__** January 2008**_

Jenny blinked tiredly as she fought to return from the not quite blissful rest she'd been in. It frustrated her to find that her body was physically tired while her mind though rested felt like it was shrouded in fog.

Hearing a noise to her side Jenny turned her head, the movement forcing a groan to slip through her lips. Pausing for a moment, Jenny's eyes moved around the side of the room, truly taking in what she was seeing.

Along one wall there was a series of chairs - uncomfortable looking ones at that, each of which contained at least one sleeping person.

Craning her neck to the other side, she heard a sharp hissing accompanying an intake of breath and felt her own breath escape her. Cameron's body was somehow even more battered than it had been before.

Trying to remember what had landed them in the hospital, Jenny felt her head throb painfully and took that to mean it wasn't meant to be remembered yet. Refocusing on her friend, Jenny noticed that his bruises were in a more advanced stage of healing than they had been previously and briefly wondered how long they'd been in the hospital. Unfortunately her friend was now sporting a leg cast and when Jenny went to lift herself up she was surprised to find her wrist refused to cooperate given that from her thumb to her elbow was trapped in plaster.

Continuing to catalogue her injuries Jenny was surprised to find the throbbing in her head hadn't diminished and as she slowly moved her hand up her face, she felt a tear slip down her cheek when she encountered course bandages. Her attempt to sit up in bed ended with a quiet but pain filled cry as her skin felt like it was being stretched thinly over her stomach only being held together by a thread.

Frustration filled her as she tried once again to remember what had led to her being in this position. The last thing she recalled was being with Cameron at their hideaway burying the hatchet.

As her frustration was released in the form of tears, Jenny's eyes flicked back over to the row of chairs hearing movement. Unsurprisingly she was met with Dan's concerned brown eyes.

She watched as Dan carefully lifted Blair from his lap, placing her still sleeping form in his now vacated chair.

"Hey Jen," Dan's hand gently covered his sister's, unsure of where else he could touch her without hurting her further.

He didn't understand how this had all gone so horribly wrong. Before New Years his biggest problem revolved around someone finding out about his relationship with Blair. Now, he wouldn't even know where to start the list.

"What happened?" Jenny gasped in surprise at the raspy quality of her voice and fought to keep her anxiety down.

"Your 'secret' place wasn't able to survive the the wear and tear without the half yearly maintenance." Dan tried to keep his voice light. Still he couldn't help but breathe out a sigh of relief that Jenny and Cameron were technically alright, bruised and battered but alright. "I just… it could have been so much worse. How did you…"

Jenny felt a deep sadness at the loss of a significant part of her childhood, tears filling her eyes as she understood what her brother couldn't say. Couldn't acknowledge just how close that could have been. Still he deserved an answer and even though she couldn't remember the full explanation right now, she did know one thing. "Cameron. He may not have actually been a boy scout but you know his 'always prepared' motto is not a lie. I don't remember exactly what happened but Cameron saved us."

"That's my boy." As the two siblings turned to her, Julie wiped her tears away, moving forward she embraced her surrogate daughter as gently as she could.

"Julie, I'm so sorry." Tears bubbled to the surface despite Jenny being convinced there were no tears left to cry. Still, she let herself be comforted despite the fact that she was nearly positive that she should be blamed for their current state. After all, she was the one who had taken them back to their hideaway. She's not sure Cameron would have been able to do so without getting them lost. His sense of direction always was pathetic.

Julie brushed her hand through Jenny's hair, sad that she was thinking that way. "Hush. It's not your fault. I'm just glad you're both okay."

Not willing to fully accept the forgiveness, Jenny attempted to change the focus. "Why does it feel like everyone I know is here?"

Dan chuckled at his sister's question. It was a fair observation. "Because they all care about you Jen. Serena, Chuck and Eric were already on their way back to their city when they heard. They were on the way to see you both, you were just too busy getting injured to notice."

Julie's phone beeped and she looked at it wearily. "Cameron's dad got a few days of leave. It was supposed to be a surprise but that didn't work out so well. I um… I have to go meet him and explain what happened. I just couldn't do it over the phone."

Dan stood and walked with Julie to the door.

"Can you keep an eye on him for me?"

Nodding as he moved back to sit between both beds, Dan trained his eyes on two of the people he cared deeply for. "I promise, he'll be fine. Say hi to Nick for me."

Jenny let her eyes trail back to their sleeping guests once Julie had left. It was unbelievably surreal. At the beginning of the school year it felt like she had no friends and now she felt incredibly loved.

As her eyes stopped on Eric, she felt her eyebrows drawing together as she took in the dark bags under his eyes. It seemed as if he had transformed completely since she last saw him… two days ago.

"How long have we been here?"

Dan ran a hand over his face. "It's Sunday night. So nearly 24 hours."

Jenny face grew more troubled as she continued to analyse her friend. His eyes seemed drawn into his face, black rings circling them which were bound to get worse given that his sleep seemed so uneasy.

"He's had a lot to think about." Dan's voice was soft as he drew her from her thoughts and Jenny could hear the underlying worry in it.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?"

"I think the three of you are going to have a lot to talk about." Dan stroked her hair gently, mindful of the bandages. "But I think you're all going to be just fine."

As the nurse came into the room to check her over, Dan moved over to Cameron's side, repeating the same action, not wanting him to be awoken by a stranger. Feeling Cameron stir, Dan grabbed his hand, gently coaxing him into wakefulness.

"I feel like I'm decades older thanks to the two of you."

"Mmmm, you look it." Cameron's remark was so perfectly him, that Dan couldn't help but laugh.

Hearing the pain filled cough that accompanied Cameron's own attempt at a laugh had Dan frowning as he made a mental note. He knew Cameron well enough to know that he would try his best to convince everyone he was fine and despite that and they were going to have to be extra diligent in remembering that it is not the case.

Lost in the hustle and bustle that followed as the nurses and doctors set about Dan moved back towards the chairs, starting to wake up his friends knowing they all needed to go home and decompress. As he felt the crick in his neck, Dan decided they all needed to get some sleep in an actual bed as well and an educated guess told him they were all likely to take tomorrow off school no matter what he said.

With the parents' help, Dan managed to convince their friends to go home leaving Blair, Rufus and himself in the room. Sitting down in the chair he felt absolutely drained. This last month had really taken it out of him and he found himself wishing for simpler times.

As Blair's hand carded through his hair Dan found his eyelids drooping. Suddenly aware of how sore his head was, Dan rested it gently against his hand, massaging his temples in time with Blair's soft ministrations.

Blair watched with concerned eyes as Dan faded quickly. Even as his breathing slowed and quietened she maintained her movements wanting to soothe him as best she could.

Leaning forward slightly, Blair rested her spare hand on Jenny's watching as the younger girl seemed to sag with relief as if that was all she needed to drop the front she'd been insistent on keeping up.

"So the doctor has decided to discharge you both with strict instructions of bed rest for the next few days and only light activity for the following week." Rufus moved closer to Cameron as he watched the teen pale at the thought of being stationary for the foreseeable future. "It's okay Cameron, we'll see if your parents are okay with you crashing at the loft one night and we might send Jenny your way for another one. You two can keep each other company."

"Mr Humphr-" seeing the look he shot her Blair at least had the courtesy to look sorry before she corrected herself. "Sorry, Rufus… I was just thinking…"

It could have been funny to see Blair nervous had it not been so out of the ordinary and Jenny could see her father was having similar thoughts. The brunette girl never seemed to give it a second thought before speaking but as she struggled, Jenny couldn't help but worry about what it was that was holding her back.

Rufus was amazed to see the difference in the girl after Blair took a deep breath and straightened her back as if the physical movement was going to steel her nerves.

"I was thinking that it might be easier for all of you if Dan stayed at my place. We have a spare bedroom and I'm sure Dorota won't mind. That way Cameron's parents would be able to stay in Dan's room and I'm sure three pairs of eyes would be better than one."

All eyes turned to Dan, who despite being asleep seemed to feel them as he shifted slightly in the chair.

Rufus ran a hand through his hair as he contemplated the offer. He couldn't help but notice that Blair had deferred to her housekeeper as the deciding vote on Dan's admittance and wondered if Blair had even noticed her mother had been in the emergency waiting room with them before going home to get the place in order in case anyone needed to stay over.

"I think that's a very generous offer."

Hearing the unknown but serious voice from the doorway, Blair turned her head watching as Rufus moved forward and clasped the man on the back. She wasn't sure what she was expecting Cameron's father too look like but a six foot four, toned man was not it.

"It's good to see you Nick, even if the circumstances as less than ideal."

Nick looked at the man his son thought of as a second father with a half grimace. "Yes, well when have these two ever managed to keep themselves out of trouble?"

"Fair point. Having the three of us under one roof _may _increase the chances of us keeping them from getting worse though."

As Rufus turned to look at Blair unsure that she understood exactly what she was suggesting, he found himself staring into her determined eyes and knew he might as well accept now as he got the feeling she wasn't really going to give him much of a choice. "Alright, that's very kind of you Blair." Resting his hand on the brunette's shoulder, Rufus was amazed to see the strength that shone within her. "If I may, would you be able to do me one last favour." Feeling more than seeing her nod, Rufus moved his hand to run through Dan's hair, it pained him to see his son so exhausted. "Can you take him home now? He just needs someone to look after him and I can not think of anyone better for the job."

Despite herself, Blair felt her face heat up at the sincerity in Rufus' words. "We'll be out before you know it."

_**The Palace Hotel**__**, New York  
**__**20**__**th**__** January 2008**_

Nate sighed as he heard Chuck pace up and down in the hallway.

"Chuck!" Though the exclamation was whispered, Nate wasn't surprised when his best friend appeared in the doorway.

"What!" Unlike his friend, Chuck's paid no mind to the sleeping brunette on the bed until he was silenced by Nate's furious glare.

"I know you're worried-"

When Nate was cut off by Chuck's cynical laugh he couldn't help but ask himself when his friend had become so involved in this relationship that Jenny's wellbeing was affecting him so deeply. Knowing the Van Der Woodsen ladies were undoubtedly crowding around Eric trying to offer him words of comfort, Nate knew it was up to him to diffuse the bomb that is Chuck Bass before he did something really stupid.

"Come here."

Chuck felt his eyebrows raise as he took in the raised right arm that his friend was offering - the left one currently taken up by a sleeping Vanessa. "Nathaniel, I love you and all but I just don't swing that way. I thought you'd know that by now."

Rolling his eyes at his friend's attitude, he wondered if it was ever going to be possible for the lot of them to somehow be emotionally stable. It seemed unlikely, they were all too fucked up for their own good. Honestly the lot of them had to be a psychologist's wet dream.

"Just shut up and come over here."

As he hesitantly took steps towards the spare room, Chuck felt his body start to shake as the shock of the last 24 hours started to wear off and reality sunk in.

Toeing off his shoes he thought back to his seventh birthday when Nate had done the same thing, of course Blair had been there too but her role had mainly been to stand guard at the door while they slipped into Chuck's room. Serena had been in charge of the distraction and wowing the room with her rendition of 'Ave Maria'. To this day Chuck would swear up and down that it was one of the worst sounds he had ever heard. But that day was the start of the non-judgemental breakfast club, it had solidified their friendship.

So as he allowed himself to breathe in Nate's weird Japanese aftershave and rest his head on his shoulder, smiling slightly as Nate's golden blonde locks tickling his cheek as Nate tried to catch his eye. Despite the utter lack of privacy Chuck was glad to see nothing had changed.

Nate chucked to himself as Chuck's breathing quickly changed to match Vanessa's. Peering down at two of the people he cared most about in the world, Nate took a moment to be grateful they were still with him. He wasn't going to lie, if there was one thing this whole mess with Georgina had taught him was that he'd rather be homeless, unpopular - well relatively unpopular due to his dating choices as of late - and surrounded by his loved ones than have everything and be alone.

_**The Waldorf Penthouse, New York**__**  
**__**20th January 2008**_

Dan wasn't really sure how he'd managed to get back to Blair's, let alone in her bed. Rolling over, he found himself a hairsbreadth away from her peaceful face.

Unwilling to wake her just yet, Dan revelled in the closeness he felt as her leg intertwined with his.

Pressing a soft kiss to the back of her hand, Dan felt his eyes grow heavy again. As he slowly drifted back into the lands of dreams he felt all things Blair encompassing his senses and suddenly he felt more at peace than he had in weeks. When she was by his side he was sure it was going to be alright in the end. She gave him a confidence he was otherwise unable to access.

**xoxoxoxo**

Blair couldn't help but smile when she felt her hand trapped between Dan's hand and his cheek. It made her feel safe and wanted.

Peering into his equally sleepy eyes, Blair smiled and pressed her lips against his. "How are you feeling?"

As Dan shrugged Blair shuffled so she could wrap her arms around him. Supporting him.

"Do you remember the days when we only had to worry about school work?"

Dan chuckled at his girlfriend's statement, shaking his head as he acknowledged that their lives appeared to be everything but ordinary. His chuckle quickly changed to a moan of pain as his aching muscles were forced to stretch.

"Roll over." Blair's voice was soft and commanding as she peppered kisses to his shoulder.

Slowly moving, Dan eventually made it onto his stomach. Shifting uncomfortably, his breath halted as he felt Blair's bare skin settle on his hips.

Bending forward, Blair situated her hands on Dan's shoulders. As she began to kneed the knotted muscles she hoped they'd have a real course of action soon. All this waiting around was starting to get to her. But for now her goal was to get Dan relaxed enough to sleep through the night. Over 24 hours in a plastic hospital chair had definitely done its damage.

Pressing her lips to the now smooth section of skin, Blair felt Dan hum and shift underneath her as he let himself just feel.

Dan moaned as Blair attacked a particularly sensitive spot. Feeling himself stir as a result of her actions, he shifted trying to get some relief only to find himself more aroused as his actions caused her breasts to press against him.

He wasn't surprised to find that she had gotten into a comfortable enough rhythm that she had started humming to herself, while he had to bite his lip to keep himself under control.

Hearing Dan's panting, Blair paused for a moment before continuing. As she reached his lower back she grabbed some of the oil off her nightstand, warming it between her hands for a bit before she applied it to his skin. The hearty moan was music to her ears, it was as if a cooling balm had been applied to her soul, giving her a brief reprise from the memory of what she was going to have to do with Chuck if they ever made it to phase five.

Like this she could fool herself into forgetting that at some point Dan and her were going to have to stage a very public, very painful break up. One convincing enough that it would truly draw Georgina out.

Sure they'd snuck around before but this was different. She didn't want to return to nights of wondering where Dan was and if there was a chance he'd manage to sneak past Eleanor and spend the night with her.

Once she'd discovered the freedom that accompanied being in a publicly admitted relationship the last thing she wanted was to go back into hiding.

Running her hands the length of his back once more, Blair smiled satisfied when all she felt was very loose and relaxed muscle. Massaging his hips once more, Blair nipped the skin at his hipbone before she slipped her hands around him, finding his very erect shaft.

Dan pressed his face into the pillow knowing he definitely didn't want Dorota or Eleanor hearing him and go exploring. As Blair's hands expertly worked him, he knew he wasn't going to last long at all.

Nipping gently at his earlobe, Blair shivered as her breasts brushed against his back providing a jolt of pleasure.

He was unable to hold back his groan when he felt Blair rub herself against his hip searching desperately for some kind of relief. Reaching behind him, he ran his hand up her side until he found his goal.

Arching in pleasure as Dan's hand found purchase on one of her breasts, Blair increased the tempo.

As Dan came with a cry of pure ecstasy he bucked up, hitting Blair at just the right angle and causing her to explode. Finally feeling whole again, Blair allowed herself to collapse on top of him, desperately kissing his neck even as she tried to get her breath back.

The energy that buzzed through her system reignited the spark that she needed to put to bed if they were to get any sleep. Regardless of that her brain kept running overtime. Her own had been attacked - Penelope by drugs, Jenny had all but drowned and was now broken, Serena was spinning out of control a little bit further each day, Hazel was beside herself trying to accept that she held no fault in Andrew's accident. Chuck well, she figured he was in a similar state to herself at the moment. Dan had too much to process to truly deal with anything. Eric and Cameron had to focus on dealing with the fallout of Asher's attack and now Cameron's further injuries. All of which meant that Kati, Iz and Nate were left as the only sane ones in their group. Something which in and of itself was a point of concern.

As Dan's hand moved so that it settled on her hip, Blair let a few tears fall knowing she needed to deal with this before she could move on. Lifting her body as Dan moved into a more comfortable position, Blair lowered herself back onto his front. Her head fitting perfectly under his chin.

Feeling his hands run over her body, as if needing to reassure himself that she was alright as well as memorise the feel of her, Blair retuned the action. Her body felt alive wherever he was touching her and Blair knew there and then that they could do it. They would find a way to not only take Georgina down but survive through it. They had survived living a lie before, they could do it again. No matter how much it would hurt.

As she settled into both receiving and providing comfort, Blair reminded herself what they were fighting for and more importantly who they were fighting for.

_**The Humphrey Loft, New York**__**  
**__**20th January 2008**_

"Home sweet home!" Cameron's voice echoed through the loft, his attempt to ease the tension failing miserably.

Julie shook her head, her hand itching to whack Cameron on the back of the head for his attitude about the situation but she quickly reminded herself that at least this situation was better than the alternative.

Dismissing her internal tirade, Julie stepped in behind her son, immediately noticing the small touches that she was sure Dan's girlfriend Blair had added such as the few throw blankets placed at the foot of the couch that she had never seen before.

What confused her the most was the clean smell that permeated through the loft. It wasn't that it usually smelt bad, it just usually smelt like a place inhabited by two teenagers and a single dad. Now it smelt surprisingly fresh.

Rufus frowned slightly as he tried to figure out what was different. Leading Jenny over to the couch he helped her lower herself before heading to the bedrooms determined to figure out what needed to be done before he showed his guests to their rooms. As his hand touched the handle of Dan's room, the knob turned and out walked a humming Dorota.

Unable to help the surprised yelp that left her as she bumped into a warm body, Dorota looked into the concerned eyes of Mr Humphrey before tugging out the headphones she'd put in. "Oh, Mr Humphrey. You startled me."

A smirk slowly creeped across his face as he stared at the Polish woman still standing in the doorway. "Ah, yes. Sorry about that." Running a hand over his face, Rufus tried to figure out a polite way of phrasing his question before deciding bluntness was probably the best option. "What are you doing here?"

"When Miss Blair brought Mr Dan back, she mentioned that he was staying for a while as you would have guests. I figured you would still be busy with Miss Jenny at the hospital and thought you might like a hand."

Jenny had been quietly listening to the conversation between her father and Dorota and with Julie's help she'd moved over to the pair. Carefully embracing Dorota, Jenny immediately understood what drew Blair towards the Polish woman. She literally dripped with maternal concern. "Thank you."

Letting herself be subject to Dorota's critical eye, Jenny let her own eyes bounce over Dorota's form finally determining what was out of place namely the jeans she was wearing. "Was today your day off?"

Surprising everyone in the room, Dorota looked down in what appeared to be shame. "Miss Eleanor gave me the week off. It seems I'm not accustomed to such freedom, I got bored." Without giving anyone else a chance to say anything, Dorota barrelled on. "Katherine sent some healing soup, it's in the fridge."

Seeming to know the minute the other woman was about to take off, Julie stepped in front of the door smirking slightly at the shocked face she got back. "Dorota was it?" Taking the silence as confirmation Julie smiled warmly at the shorter woman. "My name's Julie, I'm that idiot's mother."

Sharing a smile that was born after hours spent raising kids and watching them throw it back in your face every time they got themselves injured, Julie quickly manipulated the younger woman to the couch. "I'm afraid I don't know much about you or Katherine, though you seem to know enough to care not only about Jenny but my son too."

"I work for the Waldorfs." Dorota's voice was strong even as she averted her eyes unsure of what to make of the woman who was currently staring her down. She wasn't used to fearing people, even Eleanor didn't scare her, and with Blair Dorota let her believe she was scared of her as she was one of the few people that knew Blair was fully of insecurities and having control over people were one of the few things she used to abate those insecurities albeit only a temporary solution. Still, Dorota had been there for almost all of it. She'd seen Blair learn to walk, talk, potty train, laugh, make friends, have her first kiss. All the major events of her life.

Julie had a feeling Dorota was more than just an employee but decided to let it slide. "That's Blair's family right? She's a wonderful young woman. You must be proud."

"You should have seen her when she was seven, she was so tiny…"

Jenny smiled as Dorota got lost in her story, the tension seeping from her as she continued to recall memories she'd spent at Blair's side. Taking Cameron's hand they helped each other to her bedroom, leaving the door open enough so they could hear Dorota's tales.

Curling up on her bed, Jenny grasped Cameron's hand in her own as they let Dorota's voice soothe them.

Pulling the blanket over them, Cameron winced as pain shot through him at the move but hearing Jenny's steady breathing beside him he focused on trying to match his to hers. As Dorota's soft words flew through the loft they reminded Cameron of the bedtime stories his parents used to read him and that filled him with a sense of security he'd lacked in the last few weeks.

As sleep finally encroached on his mind, Cameron's last thought was at least things could only get better from here.

**xoxoxoxo**

"Stop moving." Cameron seriously considered pushing Jenny off the bed as she moved again in her sleep. Sure he had years of occasional sleepovers with her that told him that she was a restless sleeper but he figured having just been released from hospital would have worn some of that energy out.

Sighing as she kicked him again, he turned on his side, holding back a groan at the pain the movement caused and was surprised to see she was still out cold. Seeing her eyebrows furrowed in pain, Cameron manoeuvred his spare arm so that he could run his thumb over her forehead, whispering quiet soothing words to her as he did so.

Feeling the painkillers trying to draw him back under, Cameron fought them off until he saw Jenny was truly calmed. Returning back to his more comfortable position, Cameron tried to push back the sweaty hair from his forehead only to accidentally whack himself in the eye. Blinking back the tears, he released a frustrated breath wondering how much longer he was going to be confined to this bed.

The only upside from this mess was that his bruises from the altercation with Asher were impossible to feel under all his new injuries.

_**The Palace Hotel**__**, New York  
**__**21st January 2008**_

Vanessa was pulled roughly from her dreams as she felt a large hard grope her breast. Reaching down she pulled the hand away from her body ready to chastise Nate for not keeping to his boundaries when she realised it wasn't the hand she was used to running her fingers over. Squinting at the clock she was surprised to find it was already midday and wondered who the hell was touching her.

Squirming out from under the tangle of limbs, Vanessa nearly lost her footing when she finally extricated herself from the bed. Instead of seeing the usually sprawled out body of her boyfriend, Vanessa was treated to a sight she was surprisingly not all that surprised to see. Chuck and Nate were spooning. It appeared in their three way spoon session, Nate was the middle spoon and Vanessa had been relegated to the littlest one.

Ignoring her mirth at the situation, Vanessa reached onto the side table and grabbed her phone. There was no need to let a perfectly good bargaining chip go to waste. Besides this might help remind Chuck to not be so grabby.

Slipping from the room, she kept her footsteps light as she headed towards the couch. Opening Nate's laptop she was surprised to find that his browser was open to Gossip Girl's website. Clicking on the map she was weirdly amazed to see her own face staring back at her from her location at the Palace, with Chuck, Nate and Serena's faces all next to her. It was surprising how easily she was able to forget that the leggy blonde lived here too.

Despite the act she liked to put on, Vanessa always felt a little forgotten since moving in with her sister. Especially given that the older Abrams loved having an empty bed and refrigerator. But as she looked around the impersonal hotel room she found herself in, Vanessa saw the beauty in the things her sister managed to do for her. After all on the mornings Ruby stumbled in, she always had a freshly backed muffin from Vanessa favourite bakery. Hell, Ruby had even bought her a coffee machine when she how irritable Vanessa was without it. She was trusted to look after herself - something Ruby herself had needed to runaway to get. Most importantly Ruby had the post it notes that she occasionally found on the fridge or in her bag or on the bathroom mirror that told her to keep living her life to the fullest and that her sister loved her.

She didn't have an absent parent like Chuck or a fugitive father like Nate. Her parents called her most nights to see how she was going. Her laptop was filled with pictures of her family smiling or caught in goofy moments. They were filled with life. As Vanessa let her mind wander she finally saw what it was that Nate had been trying to get her to understand for months and what Dan and Jenny had been trying to get her to see for even longer - Blair, Serena, Chuck and Nate were family. They were all they had when the world provided them with financial security instead of parents. Sure Blair had Dorota and Lily seemed reasonably involved in her children's lives but it was not the same as what most kids outside of the Upper East Side had.

Casting her eyes downward towards her phone, she looked at the photo she had snapped seeing it for what it truly was. It was an expression of brotherly comfort. It was the feeling of security that they produced in each other that allowed for a level of vulnerability otherwise unheard of.

Vanessa headed out towards the kitchenette, saving the photo to her phone not for blackmail purposes as she'd intended it rather it was just in case Chuck or Nate ever needed a reminder of just what they were to each other.

A frown crossed her forehead momentarily as she noticed she'd received a text while she'd been asleep. Quickly grabbing her coat off the hook, Vanessa wrapped her scarf around her neck and silently slipped out of the room. They'd be fine without her for a while.

As she hurried towards the subway, Vanessa briefly wondered how Blair's minions had managed to get her number. Pausing as she realised she'd actually thought of real life people as 'minions' Vanessa shook her head convinced the Upper East Side craziness had to be contagious.

Brushing past people as she exited the station, Vanessa wasn't surprised to see the three girls looking like they were ready for a photo shoot. No one should be able to look that good while in winter coats.

Nevertheless they had managed to garner enough attention that Gossip Girl had already updated her map with their positions, along with a post questioning whether there was a following regarding the 'Maids in Waiting' without their Queen B. For a brief second Vanessa had a second of doubt about the whole Audrey and Georgina scheme. Maybe the fact that their every movement was tracked by an unknown Gossip Blogger had made them paranoid and they were putting more stock into this 'scheme' than was truly needed.

Those doubts were quickly abated once she spotted a certain red head lurking near the group of girls. It seemed Blair's minions had picked up a thing or two from her over the years.

"Oh good you're here."

Vanessa was dragged from her musings as Kati's voice hit her ears. Her tone somehow managing a perfect blend of sarcasm and actual gratitude. "Let's get this over with."

"Blair's furious but she won't give enough to explain why. So far we figured Dan's eye has been wandering and Serena seems to be on the end of that more often than not."

Running her hand over her face, Vanessa paused, trying to figure out how to deliver the news. "All I know from Dan is that Blair's gotten too clingy wanting to know his every move and it's getting to be too much for him. But I do think it's salvageable, he just needs someone to talk to but I'm trying to smooth things over between Chuck and Nate. Maybe one of you could? Hazel?"

The blonde cast her eyes down, feeling the eyes on her. "Don't get me wrong he's a nice guy and I'd love to help where I can but Drew's finally willing to give us another shot. I can't waste it."

"I could, I guess." The awkward statement was said with enough force to back up the offer.

Four sets of eyes moved over to the girl who was walking up to them. "Penelope?"

"You didn't think you could really have a secret meeting without me did you?" Shaking her finger at them, she pulled out her phone quickly sending a text. "First things first, they need to reconnect and that all starts with dinner at The Boathouse. There, tomorrow night at seven." Seeing their disbelieving stares, Penelope rolled her eyes, "what? Daddy knows a guy, besides I like nice Blair and if being nice to Dan means we get to keep her then so be it."

"Okay, next order of business. What has little J done that has Chuck and Nate at each other's throats?"

As Vanessa set about explaining that the situation wasn't as dire as everyone made it out to be, Penelope watched from the corner of her eyes as Audrey moved further away from the group, a large smile on her face as she put her phone to her ear. Moments later her phone buzzed with a message from Luke, the maître d at The Boathouse.

A vicious smile spread across the brunette's face as she continued to watch the redhead until she left the park. "All clear, phase one complete. Phase two is a go."

"Why did the plan get moved up? Blair and Dan aren't likely to have been too happy about that." Vanessa's question was filled only with curiosity as she looked to the others for answers.

"It was their idea, we're already down three with Jenny and Cameron physically out and then Blair changed her mind about including Eric in the plan. She wants him to focus on himself first." Kati's voice was subdued as she thought about how much pain her three friends were in emotionally and physically.

"The sooner this is over the better." As they nodded in agreement to Iz's statement, Hazel couldn't help but add her own opinion.

"It is adorable though that Blair didn't want to let Dan do this on his own. At least this way she gets to be present when phase two is played out."

As Vanessa looked over at the people she'd come to know a lot better over the last month, she noticed Hazel looked happier than she had in ages and there was no way it was just the result of finally having something to do. "That bit about Andrew was true wasn't it."

Surprising the rest of her friends, Hazel blushed fiercely as she murmured something about having dinner and a movie at his place tonight. "Both of us needed time to forgive the other but I think we're actually okay now."

Kati and Iz shared a glance as Penelope snickered slightly. In all the years they'd known Hazel not once had they seen the girl blush. They'd thought for a while that Hazel must of had some pretty deep feelings for Andrew but this was something else.

Throwing her arm around the blonde, Penelope started leading her out of the park. "Thankfully Audrey is only really obsessed with Dan and Blair and throwing in the bit about Serena should appease Georgina, I don't know how long Vanessa would have had to ramble for if Audrey hadn't left. We are going to need to figure out this Chuck, Nate and Jenny angle soon."

Kati and Iz shook their heads as they watched their friends wander off, hoping the two of them would be able to help the other heal. Turning towards Vanessa who was the only one left, Kati raised her eyebrow at the interloper who was slowly becoming more than that. "They'll be okay, right?"

Despite everything they'd been through Vanessa was still a little surprised to see the honest concern shining in Kati's eyes. Right now she wasn't sure who the other girl had in mind but Vanessa figured she was probably concerned about all her friends at the moment, which she knew now included both Dan and Jenny. "They'll all be fine, it's just going to take some time and patience."

_**The Waldorf Penthouse, New York**__**  
**__**21st January 2008**_

Dan softly ran his finger over Blair's exposed skin, loving the goosebumps that arose in his wake. Listening to her soft breaths he wondered if it were possible for him to truly go through with this plan. He knew Penelope believed she needed revenge and they still hadn't gotten Chuck or Serena to divulge what it was the Georgina had over the blonde, though at this point he wasn't entirely sure that even Chuck knew. It seemed it was a secret Serena was willing to take to her grave, one that was going to come a lot earlier than she anticipated if she didn't start leaning on the comfort her friends were willing to give.

As he continued to think over the events that had led to this point, he wondered how it was possible that he had come to think of most of the people they hung out with as close friends. Hell Chuck was dating his sister, something that was a big no-no in his books, someone he should be able to hate on principle alone, as if he needed anything further than the blatant disgust and bullying he'd withstood at Chuck's hand for the last few years. Yet somehow he found he was unable to hate the guy. Instead the smarmy bastard had somehow managed to evoke in Dan a strange feeling of kinship. He wasn't sure whether it was the sympathy each of them managed to draw out of Dan when he thought of their absentee parents in comparison with his own father or if there was something in the way Chuck fiercely protected Jenny - even from herself at times - and vice versa. Sure he'd made his mistakes and as a result received a few punches from Dan not to mentioned the fact that he knew Jenny wasn't one to hold back from verbally attacking the most hidden insecurity a person was capable of holding. Dan also wasn't above punching him again if the asshole got out of line once more but that being said he had come to feel a level of respect when he saw just how much Chuck protected those he cared about. Something Dan had come to realise the damaged brunette had extended to him.

He briefly wondered how different their lives could have been had the gang not allowed Jenny and himself access into their lives. He figured his parents probable still would have been together - however unhappily. Alison was not exactly lying when she'd shown up on their doorstep those months ago. He could see that his mother was trying, she'd made a mistake and she was trying to fix it, more for Jenny's sake than her own but fix it nonetheless. But Lily's involvement in their lives had just stirred up old feelings in both his parents. Ones of complete anger and jealousy in his mother that caused her to act in ways Dan was not sure he would ever completely forgive and caused his father to see the love that was long gone from his marriage. Despite the drama, Dan wouldn't have it any other way.

His thoughts then shifted to the brunette lying beside him. It hurt him to think of a world where they were not together but it wasn't exactly that foreign of an idea. That being said he knew how bitter she had been when they met. He was proud that he was able to help her heal and grow. She did the same for him. She saw him when no one else did. He knew her relationship with Eleanor was still strained but it had been healing slowly. He didn't feel the same overwhelming rage when he saw the older Warldorf, he even occasionally managed a smile in her direction.

Dorota and Katherine had become as much a part of his family as his father was, while Tyler and Alyssa were the other siblings he'd once longed to have. They were all bits of his life he hadn't known was missing until he'd met them and felt complete.

He had found that once he got to know the minions and their personalities they each had a lot to offer. Even Penelope - much to Blair's faux disgust each time he told her such. Hazel had more compassion in her little finger than most people had in their whole bodies. Kati and Is, while often appearing to share a brain, actually helped each other grow and try new things while simultaneously keeping each other grounded preventing them from getting lost in the craziness that surrounded them. And Dan knew he wasn't wrong in his belief that if you had ever seen Penelope throw a punch, you quickly learnt to take her calm diplomatic approach whenever she offered it.

Nate and Serena were something else entirely. The reformed pot-head was now dating his best friend and had better luck dealing with her than Dan himself did most days now. Something which he didn't particularly like to think about but couldn't ignore anymore. That year apart had caused a rift that Dan wasn't sure the two of them would ever be able to fix. And strangely he found that Nate was now on par with Vanessa in terms of who he would be willing to turn to. Something he never thought possible. Then again he had been pretty understanding when he had found out the truth about Blair and Dan, not to mention the fact that their relationship had started before the true termination of Blair's own relationship with Nate. It helped that Nate's natural charm had been able to combat Dan's own distrust of most things 'Upper East Side'.

Meanwhile Serena was the girl he was supposed to have fallen in love with. The carefree, bright, bubbly girl who drew the attention of everyone. The girl full of no mystery and too much mystery at the same time. She was her own contradiction and she continued to baffle him as he tried to fit her into his life as much as possible. Despite their arguments the blonde was Blair's best friend and he was not going to jeopardise that simply because he couldn't make sense of the damaged blonde. He'd recalled how quickly he had come to discover that Serena was not only not who she pretended to be but that he didn't want the fake or the real Serena. It wasn't that he hadn't believed the things Blair had said that winter evening in Paris rather that it was particularly difficult to put the two pictures of the blonde together until he himself had become aquatinted with Serena's darker side. And he'd found that neither side of the blonde drew him in the way the brunette wrapped in his arms did. He wasn't afraid to admit that sixteen year old him had been so overwhelmed by Serena that he hadn't truly seen the gift standing beside her. But he quickly reminded himself with a smile that didn't mean he hadn't noticed her. Lines upon lines of poetry ran through his head as he recalled all the words he'd put down on paper trying to capture the enigmatic person who already had his subconscious wrapped around her little finger. The shadow in the memory who was too complex for his mind to do her true justice.

It was almost startling when he realised just how much of his world now resided in the Upper East Side. Sure his Dad, Jenny, Cameron and Vanessa acted as an anchor to his past but he knew all of them had changed alongside him as a result of this new alliance.

Hearing his phone vibrate, Dan grabbed it off the bedside table reading the message Penelope sent him regarding his 'date' with Blair. He knew the plan and he knew how the night would end but he was determined that until the moment of no return he'd make sure Blair knew just how much he loved and cherished her to make up for all they would have to go through in the coming months.

It was daunting to realise that his school work didn't even register on his scale of problems at the moment. Sure he was keeping up with his studies, with both of Blair and himself occasionally letting their competitive sides show when they had the same assignment. He still maintained his grades and continued to surpass his teacher's expectations, Dartmouth was still in his sights but it was not where his thoughts drifted when they weren't drifting to Blair as it once was. Now his mind was filled with all things Georgina and the impending takedown. It was overwhelming.

He laughed slightly as his mind conjured up an image of him as Hercules and put Georgina in the place of one of the monsters.

"What's so funny?" Blair's question was layered with sleep and as Dan peered down at her she felt the warmth of his gaze fill her.

Rearranging them so they were facing each other, Dan moved his face forward kissing Blair softly but passionately, smiling slightly when she had to regain her breath. "I was comparing Georgina to a Hydra." Dan frowned momentarily, shaking his head as he let Blair in on his thoughts. "At first it was a humorous image but now I'm not so sure. I get the feeling that the analogy works in this case and I'm worried that if we cut off one head, two more will grow back. Take Audrey for example. I'm not sure how Georgina got her claws into her but it feels like each time I diffuse the situation with her, she becomes even more determined, like she's grown another head with which to obsess over us."

Blair, feeling the honest fear and uncertainty running through Dan was quick to reassure him to the best of her abilities. No matter how unconventional they were. "First if we're going by Ancient Greek, it's Heracles. Secondly, I will be right beside you. The Iolaus to your Heracles. You will cut and I will cauterise Georgina's resources and then we will strike at her. We will take her head and place it under a great rock or, you know, something slightly more fulfilling."

Wrapping her hands around his neck, Blair watched as Dan nodded slowly, grateful she'd turned his nervous rambling into something that helped him make sense of a seemingly out of control situation.

Pulling herself up until she was straddling his waist, Blair reached for the bedside table, searching for the required protection.

"You do realise we are capable of doing things other than having sex?"

Blair smirked at him, silently questioning his status as a horny teenage boy before she bent down and kissed her way across his jaw and caught his earlobe between her teeth. "I know that. But once the plan starts, who knows when we'll get a chance to really do this again? I want to make our time now count."

Dan gasped as Blair raked her nails across his chest. His gasp quickly changed to as hiss and her had snaked further down her body, grasping him in her hand. "Blair!" The moan that followed his shout as her hand started moving promised that this time was going to be something they would remember whenever they were separated.

Sighing in relief as Dan's hands rested on her hips to hold her in place, Blair moved her free hand back to herself, running it over her breasts, down and around her belly button before settling on her clit.

As she continued to rub herself and Dan, she felt him move his body until he was able to latch onto her breast, running his tongue across the sensitive nub. She keened as he bit gently, the stubble that had started to grow back, tickling and scraping across her tender skin.

Moving his attention to her other breast, he fought down his own arousal determined to hear more of Blair's breathy gasps. Shifting his left hand so that it was splayed across her lower back, Dan manipulated his right hand into place, inserting one finger slowly into her.

The howl of pleasure that left her lips as his finger moved in and out surprised the both of them and as she watched Dan's eyes shine she knew she was in for a hell of a time.

There was little Dan loved more than watching Blair while she orgasmed. However watching the interchanging looks of frustration and pure want as he continued to bring her to the brink and then back her away from it, was one of them. As he continually changed the speed, angle and number of fingers used Blair's cries steadily rose.

Sweat poured off both of them as they both fought off their arousal, determined to drag this out as long as possible while simultaneously making it one of the most arousing sexual encounters for the other.

As Blair ran her nail along the underside of his penis she felt more than heard his breath catch. It wouldn't be long now. Moving her hand off herself with a groan of disappointment as she lost a fraction of the buzzing pleasure she was surrounded with, Blair quickly set about rolling the condom on to Dan.

Feeling his fingers encircle hers as they lined themselves up, Blair felt her breath catch as he was seated fully inside her. Finally relinquishing control, she allowed herself to be turned over and smiled as she felt safe being caged in his arms. "I love you."

Dan paused momentarily in his frenzied movements as he caught Blair's lips in a tender kiss. It wasn't like he didn't know she loved him but generally they let their bodies do the talking while having sex and any loving words were shared afterwards. Letting his lips flutter around her face, kissing any area of skin he could, Dan felt tears leave his eyes as he was overcome with emotions. "I love you more than anything or anyone else. Don't you ever forget that Blair."

Any further reply was cut off as Dan pistoned his hips into her and her lips parted in a soundless gasp.

They didn't last much longer but Blair managed to pull his down to her, claiming his lips with her own in a bruising kiss as they both reached the end of their ropes.

Their descent back to reality was abruptly cut off as Dan's stomach growled in protest at the lack of food and Blair was unable to help the laugh that escaped her. Rolling them over she gently eased herself off Dan, pressing her lips to his chest once more and tasting the salty sweat that covered his skin.

"Let's get you some food before your stomach decides to eat itself."

Dan shook his head as he watched Blair dress to the point where she wouldn't be completely embarrassed if someone was in the penthouse. Pulling on his own sweats, Dan pulled her back against him, kissing her gently before he thread his fingers through hers and let her lead him to the kitchen.

_**Outside **__**Constance Billard/St. Jude**__**'**__**s, New York  
2**__**2nd January 2008**_

They'd managed school the following day with surprisingly little drama, most of the usual gossips seemed strangely subdued. Something that made little sense to Nate until he finally paid attention to the looks people were throwing him.

Bumping into Dan and jolting the writer from his thoughts, Nate turned to his friend and raised his concern, albeit in a slightly quieter voice than was usually heard from the noisy blonde. "I never realised just how many people at this school not only cared about Jenny but also apparently cared enough about both of our relationships to not openly stare when Gossip Girl has given us a temporary break from being in the spotlight. I want to feel sorry for Blair's minions having to be in the spotlight for a bit but I'm grateful for the reprise."

"You mean reprieve." Dan chuckled as he realised Nate had gotten the word wrong simply to give Dan something to focus on other than his obviously troubled thoughts. "It is a little disconcerting I'll give you that but I'm grateful for it either way. Besides I have bigger problems." Dan's eyebrows furrowed in concern as he tossed a glance at the athletic blonde hoping he'd understand.

"You can't seriously be worried about your date with Blair. You two have been together for ages. I mean you've been on dates with her before right?" Seeing Dan was on the verge of passing out, Nate quickly sobered his expression. "Ok, you haven't. No worries. Relax it'll be fine. It's Blair, you love her and she loves you, how much harder does it need to be?"

"I just, Paris, the Cotillion, parties, our meet ups and anniversaries. None of those have really been a date, they were more informal or way too formal. I don't know what I'm doing."

Unable to hold back a laugh at the terrified look that had overtaken Dan's face until he covered it with his hands, Nate threw his arm around his friend and lead him in the direction of Blair's.

_**The Waldorf Penthouse, New York**__**  
2**__**2nd January 2008**_

Dorota ducked as another dress was tossed onto the bed, the small smile on her face contrasting with Blair's freak out.

"Why is this so hard? It's just one date with Dan, one that isn't even going to end the way a date is supposed to." Blair's voice echoed out from her closet not sure if she was talking to herself or Dorota who was desperately trying to keep up with why her charge was freaking out.

Blair turned around in the mirror once more, a smile claiming her face as she felt the black lace that hugged her body. "Perfect."

As she moved back out towards her freshly made bed, Blair swept her hair up so that a few strands fell into her face and quickly secured the others into place. Now that she'd settled on the dress it seemed everything was falling into it's natural place.

Leaving her makeup light, she turned back to Dorota noticing that the woman appeared to be muttering a Polish prayer while she hung Blair's clothes back up. Frowning she rolled her eyes at Dorota's flair for drama as she searched for the perfect earrings. "It wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad." Dorota mocked as she nodded once at Blair's outfit in approval before she exited the room. "Hopefully Mr Nate has had better luck with Mr Dan."

Eleanor chuckled as she passed Dorota in the hall. It was with growing amusement that she moved between the two room listening to her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend panic about this date. She didn't want confirmation of how far Dan and Blair's relationship had gone but she figured they were much more familiar with each other than what this level of nervousness was representing. Nonetheless it was quite an amusing sight to witness.

Slowly pushing her daughter's bedroom door open, Eleanor's breath caught in her throat as she saw Blair. She looked radiant. There was a joy in her eyes, beneath the worry of course, that Eleanor realised she hadn't really seen there since before Serena left. Sure she'd caught more glimpses of it since Blair had started this relationship with Dan just before Christmas, if the billboard ad was anything to go by, but it was so clear now. It was amazing to see the way that Blair's skin glowed in the black dress and she had to admit the young woman before her was a far cry from the girl Eleanor had forced into a white lace dress when the Archibalds had been over. "You look stunning."

Blair blushed slightly as she turned towards her mother fixing her earring into place. "Thanks." Blair rocked awkwardly as she realised she had no idea what to say to her mother now.

Both women released a breath of air as there was a knock at her bedroom door before Nate poked his head in to check Blair was actually ready. He really couldn't believe how much of a girl Dan had been when it came to his outfit tonight. Nate wanted those two hours back, well he did until he remembered all the laughs that Dan's behaviour had caused and he for one wasn't going to fight the happy feeling that had instilled in him. "She's all good."

Nate stepped aside as Dan stepped into the room, his dress shirt sleeves had been rolled up to the elbows in perfect Humphrey fashion and Blair couldn't help but chuckle as she took in the black converse that covered his feet. He was still her Humphrey through and through.

Finally feeling at ease for the first time all night. Dan moved forward and took Blair's hand, grabbing her coat from it's place over her chair as he lead them from the room saying their thanks and goodbyes as they went.

As they lost themselves in a friendly argument about the benefits of synesthesia and whether Beethoven really had the condition, Dan couldn't remember a time when he felt more at peace. Feeling a smidgen of uncertainty regarding what was going to have to happen later in the evening, he let his side of the argument drop for a second before resuming but that was all Blair had needed.

His nostril's were suddenly surrounded by her scent and his heart beat quickly in his chest as Blair pressed herself against him. Her lips softly claiming his own. "I love you. Remember that no matter what."

Nodding once he parroted her words. "No matter what."

Finally reaching the restaurant, Dan helped Blair out of her jacket and reclaimed her hand in his. Once seated they talked quietly, expressing their love through little gestures as they made their way through dinner and were presented with the desert menu. Dan frowned, it was time.

Without any warning, their quiet words and sweet nothings were traded in for hurtful barbs and underhanded insults that rose in volume as they continued. The sound in the whole restaurant suddenly cutting of after an echoing slap filled its walls. "How could you?" Her words were surprisingly quiet and tears filled Blair's eyes as the stinging in her hand made itself known.

Pushing herself out of her chair, she grabbed her coat off the back of her chair and violently put it on, running from the restaurant as she wiped at her eyes.

Dan's face was flaming red as he pulled out enough money to cover their food and a large tip, tossing it down on the table before he repeated Blair's hasty exit.

Bumping into a petite body at the front of the restaurant Dan steadied the other girl barely taking the time to look at her face instead noting the silver G necklace that was in the same place as it was last time. Apologising he shielded his face from the rest of the patrons and quickly continued in the opposite direction to his girlfriend.

Hearing the chiming of his phone, he fished it out reading Gossip Girl's post before a smile crossed his lips.

"Phase two complete." Blair's voice carried over to him and he walked over to her, pulling her into his arms as she tucked her head against his chest. "No matter what."

Dan repeated the phrase as he kissed the crown of her head. "I better head to Chuck's now. He'll be expecting me."

Blair stiffened as she pulled back, pressing her cool hand to his cheek before she replaced it with her lips, gently kissing the red mark hoping this all paid off in the end.

Despite his statement, Dan stayed with Blair holding her until reinforcements arrived in the form of Nate and Dorota. As one they split and headed in different directions, Dan and Blair tossing a glance over their shoulders as they went.

"Come on man. It'll all be alright. And before you know it you guys can have great pretend make up sex."

Unable to keep the bitter laugh from tumbling out of him, he hoped Nate was right and that he wouldn't have to feel that cold fear that had frozen him as it travelled down his spine when he watched Blair walk away from him.

Nate flipped his phone open wincing at the photo someone had captured right as Blair's hand made contact with Dan's cheek. "Gotta admit that must have hurt though."

_**Spotted: Trouble in Paradise, say it ain**__**'**__**t so. **__**Queen B and our favourite Brooklynite having it out at The Boatyard. This once great ship seems to be struggling to stay afloat.**_

_**Lets hope the show wasn't as painful to watch as it appears in the photo sent in by Little_Mermaid_91.**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

Nate shook his head as he noticed a poll along the side which had suggestions of what it was that lead to the fight, followed by a second poll regarding who the new couples will be if Dan and Blair broke up. Nate wasn't sure if he should be complimented or offended that 'he and Dan' were coming second to 'Chuck and Dan' with 'Blair and Carter' of all people coming in third.

Closing his phone, Nate threw his arm around Dan's shoulder not in the least bit uncomfortable when Dan's head fell to rest against his chest. Dan needed him right now and he was not going to let his friend down regardless of the possibility of their pairing being bumped up to first if a Gossip Girl follower spotted them. This was his chance to truly start over and be the friend Blair and Dan both knew he could be.

He just hoped he was able to help enough to guide his friends so that they make it through the next few phases.


	36. Valentine's Day 2008

**_The Waldorf Penthouse, New York  
14th February 2008_**

As the rain continued to pour outside, Blair shook her head a sigh leaving her lips as she looked into Dan's nervous brown eyes. Pulling him closer to her, she continued to run the towel over his shivering body, "what were you thinking?"

Dan pressed a kiss to Blair's wrist as her hand passed his lips. This was the fifth time she'd asked the question and his answer was always the same. Regardless he decided to answer anyway. "For all the things Georgina has managed to take from us, I refuse to let her take this."

"This consumer driven day, in which both the ice-cream and flower companies rejoice at the predictability of the both those in relationship and those who are not." Blair was unable to hide the smirk as she knew Dan would likely get frustrated by her flippant attitude, the hopeless romantic in him would be screaming for justice.

"Yes."

Dan poked his tongue out when he noticed his response had taken her by surprise. A small smile creeping across his lips as he pulled her into his arms.

Resting his head over her heart he took a minute to soak in the warmth she provided. He'd never admit it to her but Dan knew that he was an idiot to stand outside the back entrance for ten minutes when he'd forgotten his umbrella and his phone. But he stood by his decision, as he was not about to put over a months worth of planning and his weeks of not being able to kiss and embrace his girlfriend whenever he wanted to waste. He'd never been more grateful to see Katherine in his life than when she'd walked out the back to get her car.

"I love you." Blair's soft, emotion filled words were undercut by the slap to the shoulder she gave him. "You're still an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot."

Dan smiled as Blair finally released the towel only to hand him the clothes she'd been holding hostage until he was sufficiently dry.

Dragging her exhausted boyfriend over to her bed, she slipped under the covers and opened her arms up to him. It wasn't her favourite thing to be doing, after all she wasn't necessarily in the mood to freeze anytime soon but she was willing to warm him up to the best of her ability even if that meant she had to suffer in the meantime.

Grabbing the remote from the bedside table, Dan handed it to Blair, content to just lie with her and bask in the warmth he felt as a result of both her body next to him and her confirmation that even with the harsh words they had to trade every so often, she still loved him. The joy that flooded him when he caught her looking at him as she had that first night at the museum.

Switching on the television, Blair sighed happily as Bela Lugosi face appeared on the screen. Continuing to run her hands over Dan's lean but muscular back, Blair let herself get lost in the movie as Dan's minty breath occasionally brushed against her breast.

Casting his eyes towards his girlfriend who had tears in her eyes at the funeral scene of Love Actually, he wondered who it was that had gotten permission to play Dracula and Love Actually back to back. "You know I think you're the only person I know who has no preference as to what movies they actually watch on Valentine's Day. I thought it was either 'rom-coms only' or 'no rom-coms allowed'."

Moving slightly so she was looking into his eyes, Blair pressed her lips to his in a loving gesture. Loosing herself in the moment, Blair growled at him in warning when he pulled away.

Smiling softly, Dan started placing kisses along Blair's collarbone before slowly making his way down her body.

A gasp left Blair's lips when she felt Dan's breath against her. Shivering in anticipation she ran her hands through his hair, hoping he understood just how much she loved him.

**_The Palace Hotel, New York  
14th February 2008_**

"How did you manage to convince your family to leave us alone tonight?"

Eric chuckled more at the look of disbelief than the actual question. "It was surprisingly easy. Apparently Rufus booked a little cabin up in Westchester, so then it was just a matter of playing on Serena's heartstrings."

At Cameron's raised eyebrow, Eric sighed slightly knowing he might as well just own up. "Penelope owed me a favour, so she played up the whole 'alone on Valentine's Day, life couldn't get any worse'. It helps that Penelope's dad is extremely attractive and Serena would do anything just to catch a glimpse of him."

"Have I ever told you I find you devious planning a huge turn on?" Cameron tossed the remark over his shoulder as he moved their plates back to the sink. Feeling Eric wrap his arms around his waist, Cameron leaned back feeling his body responding to the warmth surrounding him.

He couldn't believe he was here now. He'd really thought it was over for good between the two of them but Eric had been by his side as his body continued to heal. If he was being honest he'd say that they didn't get back on track until there were no visual reminders of his injuries, that had been about the time Eric's overcompensating in an attempt to assuage his guilt had worn off - something Cameron was exceedingly grateful for. Nevertheless here they were a week later and he was finally feeling like himself again.

Turning his boyfriend around, Eric smiled as he angled his lips towards Cameron's. Feeling the familiar security that he found wrapped in Cameron's arms, Eric couldn't help the sigh of delight that left him as Cameron nibbled on his ear.

"I love you… so much. You know that right?"

Eric fought the urge to tense or run as he heard those words. Fighting against the self protecting instinct that told him to run whenever the L word was mentioned, Eric kept focusing on the fact that those were his mother's failed relationships not his own. And that her dating history didn't have to impact his own. "I know that."

Ignoring the spark of disappointment he could see in Cameron's eyes that he didn't say anything back, Eric jumped from the older boy's arms determined to answer the now ringing phone that he just given him an out.

"Hello?" Hearing nothing in response, Eric pulled the phone from his ear to check the caller ID, frowning when he noticed it was Blair. "Blair? Dan?"

Straining his ears in an attempt to figure out if his friend was living out a TV procedural drama and therefore pocket dialling him from the back of a white van, something that was only possible thanks to him being on her speed dial.

Hearing the concern in Eric's voice, Cameron moved closer to him, pressing his ear against the back of the phone ready to catch anything Eric missed.

Instead of the muffled cries for help Eric was expecting, he was greeted with mumbled moans and crinkling sheets. The echoing slap of sweat covered skin meeting sweat covered skin. "Agh. Come on guys! Enough!"

Eric snapped the phone shut a disgusted shiver going through him as the various other times he'd caught Dan and Blair in a precarious situation flashed in his mind. "Seriously! I could happily go without the constant glimpses into Dan and Blair's sex life."

Cameron nodded slightly as he tried to ignore the fact that he now knew what Dan Humphrey sounded like right before he came. Grabbing Eric's hand, he pulled him back over to the couch, grabbing one of the Hershey's Kisses that were there, even as he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Since Serena is apparently still unaware of our relationship, not really sure how that's all that possible but… whatever, she decided that I at least deserved some kisses on Valentine's Day."

Cameron choked out a laugh at that. "She really takes this 'holiday' that seriously."

"Mmm-hmm." Eric paused for a moment as he unwrapped his own chocolate, popping it in his mouth and trying to get his words right. "I think its her way of coping with the example mum set. Since I was about six, Valentine's Day was always a day of celebrating a new 'daddy' or commiserating a lost one. The preparations for it were always elaborate and it seemed impossible for the fourteenth of february to pass with no drama."

Cameron felt the air leave him as he wondered how Eric and Serena managed to even make it to the level of sanity and maturity that they have. Every year having this one date looming over their heads… there was a reason both he and his father liked change. Even his mother was known to get antsy if any anniversary or birthday was celebrated in the same state as the previous year. Change was his family's motto, it was what they survived upon. Sure Lily's many partners could be considered change but it was definitely not a healthy one and being in a constant state of hyper sensitivity regarding the mood of their mother's relationships could not have left a particularly pleasant mark on the day.

Suddenly Cameron felt awful for insisting on them celebrating when Eric had seemed so against it. "I'm sorry."

Eric smiled as he leaned over and kissed his boyfriend gently, sensing he needed to clarify things before continuing. "There's nothing to apologise for. This year was different. Mum didn't even notice the date and when Rufus asked her to go up to the cabin she seemed bewildered as to why they would need to do such a thing on a Thursday of all days. She's happy, truly happy for the first time since probably the early years of her relationship with my father. To tell you the truth, I only knew it was Valentine's Day because you kept on not so subtly hinting at wanting to do something."

"Still-"

Eric huffed as he cut Cameron off again. "Still nothing. I was the one who invited you over remember. I was the one who made sure Serena made herself scarce. I was the one who chose to spend today with the person I l-love."

Blinking as his eyes felt suspiciously moist, Cameron wrapped his arms around Eric and pulled him into an embrace. The pleasure that ran through him at the confirmation of Eric's feelings - especially after all that had happened lately, was overwhelming. Laughing at his over emotional response, Cameron wondered when exactly he'd become such an expressive person. After all most people he knew on an acquaintance level simply chucked him in as being a real guys guy. Someone who wouldn't shed a tear even if he were to get kicked in the balls.

Shaking his head as he realised Cameron had disappeared into his head, Eric gently moved them towards his room, his heartbeat increasing as he thought over whether he was really about to seduce his boyfriend.

Returning to reality when he heard Eric curse, Cameron turned his head chuckling slightly as he saw that Eric had managed to get his foot tangled in his sheets and was about to fall further. Helping Eric back to his feet he smiled at the pink that tinged Eric's cheeks.

His laugh was cut off as Eric's hands ran down his back and slipped under his shirt. Shivering slightly he pressed himself closer to Eric leaning down and capturing his lips. "Are you sure?"

Eric smiled as he began unbuttoning Cameron's shirt. Taking a moment to drink in the skin he was exposing. "Yes. You?"

Smiling softly as he guided Eric down to the bed, Cameron ran his tongue along the shell of Eric's ear. "Definitely."

**_The Humphrey Cabin, Westchester, New York  
15th February 2008_**

Lily frowned, her eyes fluttering open as she felt the cold spot next to her where she had expected Rufus to be lying. Wrapping the spare blanket around her body, she scooted upright. Grabbing Rufus' flannel shirt from where it had been discarded on the floor last night, she shuddered at the warmth it provided. Sure the fire was still lit in the bedroom fireplace but given that Rufus' body was no longer there to keep her warm she needed a substitute.

"Lil! You weren't supposed to get up." Rufus' frustrated tone washed over her and she smiled when she heard the underlying amusement in his words. "I had this whole breakfast in bed thing going."

Laughing as she moved back under the covers, Lily closed her eyes feigning sleep as she 'allowed' Rufus to wake her. Breathing in the delicious smells emanating from her breakfast, Lily broke off a piece of bacon and handed it to him with a soft smile.

Rufus could barely contain his nerves as he continued to listen to her moan with almost erotic delight at the quality of his cooking. Sliding under the covers next to her, he grabbed his book of the side table and allowed himself to get lost in it as Lily continued to consume the meal.

He made it a good portion of the way into the chapter before he heard a sudden hitch in breathing, prompting him to look over and take in her shocked face. "Rufus! This is not- Where did you learn how to propose? There's at least supposed to be an actual question not just the random placement of a box."

Hearing the joy underlying her frustration, Rufus rubbed the back of his neck. "Well this would certainly be awkward if there wasn't a ring in there, wouldn't it?"

Taking the box into his hand, he opened it and plucked out the ring. "The accident with Jenny and Cameron, reinforced the fact that we could lose the people we love at any moment and I'm not willing to go another without you by my side. So Lillian Wilhelmina van der Woodsen, will you marry me?"

**A/N Yeah that's where I'm ending it. I ****_am _****a horrible person. My computer broke and I hadn't backed up so lost all my work in progress, so hopefully this will tie you all over for now. Also I hate it when big things happen on the day of the holiday but I'm less of a kill-joy about the day after, as a result since I am the writer Rufus holds the same belief. Hope you liked it ~ Gabz**


	37. The Blair Bitch Project Part 1

**A/N Hi Everyone. So I basically got all the dates wrong for Spring Break and Term Dates for 2008. I think… Conflicting information sucks but given I'd already worked out a rough timeline these are the ones we're sticking with. So I've given them a week long spring break. It just works for the story. It's been a story-time month since last update and things are looking pretty grim for Dan and Blair. I'm not going to lie, they're not much fun to write when gloomy so hopefully things will be on the up and up soon.**

**Recap:**  
Plot-wise: Georgina's taking too long so the gang is going to have to do something about it. The parents have banded together but can't make a move without proof.  
Relationship-wise: Lily and Rufus are engaged. Dan and Blair are publicly on the outs and privately struggling. Eric and Cameron are progressing fairly well in their relationship. Jenny and Chuck still together, he's maturing into not as much as an ass. Nate and Vanessa are good. Chuck and Dan are slowly but surely forming a kind of bromance… perhaps it's just an understanding, maybe a friendship, we'll see eventually where it goes.

**Secondary Characters:**  
Mel - Coffee shop barista. Good friend of Dan and Blair's. Helping the parents in their scheme to protect the kids. Still working as Headmistress Queller's new assistant.  
Audrey - Obsessed with Dan. Working with Georgina. (Everyone should know who she is by now).

I think that's it. On with the show…

**_Constance Billard/St. Jude's, New York  
7th March 2008_**

Dan sighed in relief as the last bell rang through the school. Staying seated as the rest of the class emptied from the room, Dan slumped in his seat cradling his head in his hands as he wondered how he was supposed to get through this.

"Who died?"

Staring up at Chuck in a mix of amusement and disbelief he rolled his eyes as he finally began to collect his belongings, the other boy antics giving him the necessary push. "I don't know how much longer I can do this."

Chuck ran his eyes over Dan a frown taking over his customary smirk as he realised just how out of sorts Dan looked.

Pushing the younger boy forward he wondered just how he was supposed to cheer him up. With Nate it was simple, or at least it_ used_ to be, Chuck could just wave a joint in Nate's face and he'd turn into an excited puppy. Dan was different and given he was no longer on speaking terms with Nate due to some genuinely hurt feelings on both sides, despite both boys being aware that the fight was staged, Dan had become his go-to guy. "I would say you need to get laid… but you tend to give me _that_ look whenever I mention it."

Ignore Chuck as he spotted the blonde head he was looking for, Dan grabbed onto his sister's arm pulling her down the stairs as she called out her goodbyes to Kati and Is.

"What the hell, Dan!" As her anger continued to bubble, Jenny was surprised when she felt Chuck's lips pressing into the crown of her head in an attempt to calm her. Understanding that Chuck wouldn't have done it if it wasn't necessary, Jenny breathed deeply once before looking at her brother. A sad sigh left her lips as she noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the fact that he seemed to have lost some more weight. "Oh Dan…" With nothing more to say, Jenny wrapped her arms around her brother wishing Georgina and crazy Audrey had never come into their lives.

**Butter Restaurant, New York  
7th March 2008**

Blair fought to keep the smile on her face as she gazed up at Jeremy. Penelope had been the only one out of them who'd been willing to push her into action on the whole dating other people thing. However every time she caught sight of Dan, he took her a little more of her motivation with him.

So far Jeremy was the third guy she'd gone out with but it was killing her not to have Dan in her arms. The only consolation she had was that Dan had 'officially' gone on just as many dates as she had, as a result of last night's dinner with Kirsten.

Risking a glance at the clock on the wall of the restaurant, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Hazel walking over to her. "Hey Blair, I'm so sorry to interrupt but your mum called when she couldn't get through to you and she said she needs you home right away."

"I'm so sorry Jeremy. Eleanor's about to break a huge deal and she needs all the help she can get at the moment." Blair watched as the boy smiled at her, not quite completely hiding his disappointment at her early departure. "Maybe we can redo this sometime after break?"

Receiving a brief hug goodbye, Blair apologised once more before she left the restaurant with Hazel at her side. "I can't keep doing this. We need to do something, it feels like all of us are more miserable now than we would be if we had just waited for Georgina to make her move."

Hearing the defeat in Blair's voice made Hazel cringe in sympathy.

Still she knew Blair was right. Even though he had just as many followers as usual, even Nate's hair had lost its usual shine and it appeared he was only surviving as a result of Vanessa's constant companionship, as it was Hazel knew he was still hurting from some of the barbs Chuck had thrown his way, including making the night of the Shepard Wedding known to all in case anyone had any doubts.

Then they all had to watch Serena who was at a loss as to what had so completely affected her group of friends and as a result kept trying to fix something that was at the moment unfixable. Consequently the blonde had skipped out on sixth period and had taken herself off to the Hamptons for the majority of Spring Break in what seemed to be a last ditched attempt to find something that was right with the world.

They were all going to burn out at this rate.

They needed a plan and fast.

Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, Hazel sighed as she read the newest Gossip Girl blast. If it wasn't bad enough, even Gossip Girl had taken to creating a chart to help her followers keep track of who was talking to whom.

**_Spotted: Queen B fleeing her date with H at her side. It seems Lonely Boy was the only one who could get her to stay past the entrées._**

**_XOXO Gossip Girl_**

Hazel sighed as she looped her arm through Blair's directing her into the car that was waiting for them. As Blair allowed herself to be moved without a word protest Hazel felt her worry increase tenfold. She needed to rally the troops.

**Cameron's House, New York  
7th March 2008**

Eric glanced up from his book when he heard his laptop ringing. He wondered who would be video calling him. Moving towards it, he snatched it up before returning to his place beside Cameron on the other boy's bed.

Seeing Blair's Skype handle flashing across his screen he warily pressed answer, not totally convinced he wanted to answer in case Dan and Blair had managed to butt dial him on Skype.

Audio was already an over-share.

His thoughts darkened almost immediately as he remembered why it would be next to impossible for that call to happen and found himself wishing that when he pressed accept it would show him everything was right between his two friends.

When Blair's face showed up on his screen he felt his stomach ball in further guilt for his thoughts sighing at the realisation that it had been nearly a month since Blair and Dan had seen each other in private. Not that they saw each other much in public either. They'd decided it was hurting too much to trade barbs in public and then try to forget what was said in private and as such they'd somehow settled on a perceived indifference. However those close to them could see the spark that was missing. That the shine of joyful determination was absent.

Surprised that he could still be surprised, Eric straightened slightly when he spotted Hazel's grim face right next to Blair's followed by three other windows also opening. One showing Chuck, Dan and Jenny, while another displayed Kati, Is and Penelope and in the final one he could just make out the grainy image of Nate and Vanessa.

"Great, everyone's here. I think we can all agree things are not working out the way any of us had anticipated. Instead of pretending, we are _actually_ pushing each other away and creating rifts that if we continue to let foster we may never be able to repair." Spotting both Chuck and Nate looking away guiltily, she continued. "So right now we need to come up with a plan to spur Georgina onwards otherwise none of us are going to make it."

Uncertainty festered in the pits of their stomachs as they realised the Blair like words were coming out of Hazel's mouth, while the brunette sat their docilely.

Eric was hit with the full impact of what this had done to Blair when she didn't so much as bat an eyelash when Hazel mentioned a plan, let alone take the initiative and start dictating.

It seemed everyone else was slowly coming to the same realisation as Chuck quickly took over the brainstorming process with everyone bar Dan and Blair trying to contribute the best they could.

And slowly but surely a plan formed.

**Step 1: The Dethroning of Queen B**

They'd spent the semester in a constant transition, no one was safe from the random breaking up, making up and breaking up again. The group dynamic was completely fluid to outsiders, something they were now going to be banking on as it was time for extreme measures. After that it really wouldn't be much of a surprise for rumours of discontent in the ranks to lead to Penelope making a bid for power - after all her wanting of the position of Queen wasn't exactly a secret.

Not only that but with Jenny being taken under Blair's wing so quickly, half the school expected her to be Blair's successor. This then when completed will easily transition into:

**Step 2: Play for Power (Also known as the usurping of one Penelope Shafai)**

The rest of the plan depended on the fallout following step 2 and would have to be reassessed at a later date. So with that settled people started saying their goodbyes.

With the first step in the works, one by one they all signed off until Dan and Blair were the only two remaining. Chuck and Hazel shared a look through the webcam, excusing themselves, Chuck dragging Jenny, as they all hoped that somehow Blair and Dan would be able to use this moment of contact to help each other.

"I can't keep doing this." Neither one was sure who said it first but nonetheless they were strangely relieved they were on the same page.

Running his finger along the screen, Dan tried to virtually wipe away the tears that streamed down her cheeks even as his continued to do the same. He figured it was the thought that counted.

"Something's different." Blair's words were not reassuring in the slightest and against all odds she hoped Dan would be able to soothe her worries.

"Last time we were still able to see each other, be with each other even if the rest of the world didn't know." A sigh left Dan's lips as he continued. "There's no closure this time. If we were a real couple there would at least have been some closure, it probably wouldn't have made me happy to see you dating other people but I don't think I'd feel like I'm getting my heart crushed every time Gossip Girl posts. I wouldn't have to feel disgusted by my own actions in seeing someone else."

Hearing the pain in Dan's voice she longed to reassure him that it wouldn't be much longer now. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't lie to him like that, not even when it would have possibly abated some of his guilt.

"We're doing this for the others. Georgina's hurt some of them already and she's going to hurt Serena, we know that it's just a matter of time." Blair was sure he could hear the unsaid 'and I'd give it all up just to be with you' but was glad he stayed silent.

Pulling Holly to her chest, Blair paused as she watched Dan do the same with Cedric. Waving a Green envelope in front of the webcam, Blair was sure her smile was bittersweet, "I've got a collection of letters for you to read when all this is done."

Blair frowned as Dan disappeared from the screen for a moment before reappearing, tears in his eyes as he showed her a pile of his own. "Ditto."

Hearing the short but genuine laugh slip through her lips, Dan's heart sped up, reassured in the hope that they would get through this. "The lot of us have got to be a therapist's wet dream."

Smirking at him conspiratorially, Blair felt lighter than she had in weeks. "Maybe. The majority of our grade - myself included - are already seeing one on a semi-regular basis. Then again, you and I would be the only two who would do the allotted take home tasks."

Unsure how their conversation took such a unique turn but unwilling to tarnish it further, Dan let silence fall between then.

"Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Blair's voice was soft but raspy, her eyes glassy as she longed to run her hand down his cheek, feel his heartbeat underneath her ear, hear him gasp in the pleasure that she could bring him.

"Forever and always."

Curling on his side as the feed cut, Dan pulled Cedric closer to his chest as he buried his head in his pillows tears spilling out as he finally realised he could no longer smell Blair on his sheets. The scent of her shampoo and her perfume no longer lingered in his room and he'd officially run out of the unique softener Dorota had brought over a week ago.

As he felt Chuck sit down beside him, Dan couldn't even bring himself to care that he was letting the other boy see him in such a pathetic state. He knew Blair was rolling in guilt, her 'I love you' had said as such. It had conveyed that if she was given another chance she wouldn't have started their relationship. She would have preferred to suffer alone as she dealt with her friends' messes if it spared him the pain.

He had hoped his reply would soothe her but he'd seen her face before the screen went black. She didn't care that her friends were now his friends too. That he would have done this even if they had not been dating. She didn't believe in destiny - that he was meant to be by her side in whatever universe. But he was the writer and as such he would just have to hold on to hope for both of them.

Turning to face Chuck, he laughed as he saw the uncomfortable look on the other boy's face.

"Look Humphrey, I tolerate you. I might even call you a friend. But you tell anyone about this and I'll kill you… I don't care that Jenny and Blair would skin me alive and that Nate would then probably dance around my ashes. So just keep your mouth shut." With that said, Chuck gently wrapped his arms around Dan giving him a quick hug. "And I know it's not the same but here, I bought you this."

Cautiously reaching out, Dan brushed his fingertips across the cool glass, staring at the bottle of perfume in complete disbelief. "Chuck, I-"

"Yeah, yeah. Your welcome. However if you come into school smelling like that I will not be responsible for the jeers or comments that leave my mouth regarding you." Chuck opened Dan's hand, placed it in his palm and closed his fingers around the little bottle from Chanel. "It's for your pillow and your pillow only. Hopefully this way you'll be able to get some sleep…"

Continuing to stare in bewilderment at the boy before him, Dan at least managed to keep a hold on the bottle. Of course no Chuck Bass rant would be complete with a pervy line, so Dan kept his mouth shut as requested and simply waited for him to continue.

"… or you know, get some release. Either way man."

Socking him in the shoulder for that comment, Dan straightened up, fixing the pile of letters back under his pillow where they belong. "Well, let's get a move on. The clock's ticking."

**_The Waldorf Penthouse, New York  
13th March 2008_**

Hazel sighed as she watched Blair aimlessly shuffle into the kitchen hidden underneath one of Dan's particularly large sweatshirts that he seemed to have left behind. If it wasn't such a pathetic sight, Hazel might have mentioned that it looked as if Blair had wrapped herself in something that acted as a buffer between her and the real world. Instead she simply turned back to the yogurt and muesli Katherine had prepared, nudging Blair's own bowl towards her.

"I'm not hungry." Blair knew her comment sounded childish but she couldn't bring herself to care. Slipping onto the stool next to Hazel, she lowered her head until her throbbing temple was resting against the cool counter.

"You haven't eaten anything since breakfast." The unspoken, 'perhaps that's why you have a headache', hung in the air between them as Hazel let her eyes take in her friend's gaunt face. "Dan wouldn't stand for that. He'd have whipped you up a stack of waffles in no time. For now this will just have to do."

Seeing Blair's hand slowly creeping towards the bowl Hazel continued her ranting. "Besides, between you and me, this is the best muesli I've ever had, I don't know what Katherine has done to it but it's just spectacular. Also I just thought I should let you know, I'm spending the night. Come morning you won't know what hit you. It'll be so much fun."

Blinking in surprise when she realised Hazel was still talking, Blair guided the first spoon of yogurt into her mouth, quietly grateful that Hazel was not giving her the chance to get back into her own head. Knowing that Serena had gotten back into the city from the Hamptons a while ago, Blair momentarily pondered when she'd come to tolerate Hazel's presence more than Serena's.

Maybe she could get through this. After all she had the best, if slightly certifiably insane, group of friends one could want. Suddenly feeling like she'd been punched in the gut, Blair registered what it meant for stage one and two to work. She realised what it was that Hazel had been tiptoeing around waiting for her to understand. Because for this to work, Blair would be left friendless. Minion-less. Powerless.

Leaning across her stool she pulled Hazel into a tight hug, knowing the girl would understand why her right to personal space was being momentarily violated. Feeling Hazel's hand come to a rest on her back even as her mouth continued to spit out nonsensical yet somehow comforting words faster than Blair could process them, Blair focused on feeling gratitude, ignoring the negative emotions that battered against the wall she put up around her brain.

This was it.

Tonight was about thinking positively and having a fun night. It had to be. Serena's return from the Hamptons, had kicked them into the true end of step 1. Tomorrow it would be Blair against the world.

**_Penelope's Apartment, New York  
14th March 2008_**

Penelope glanced at the grey sky wondering where their wonderful spring break weather had disappeared to. Opening her green umbrella Penelope glanced at her watch once more before stepping out from under the awing. It was showtime.

Flagging down a cab, she slipped in giving the driver the address before she began fiddling with her bracelet. Blair had given it to her last night, well Hazel had done the actual delivering before returning to Blair's but it had come alongside a note from their soon to be ex-Queen B. _You can do it - Blair._

That's all it had said but it was all that needed to be said. Sure Penelope was an ambitious bitch when she needed to be, and yes she wanted to rule the school but she didn't want it this way. She wanted it to be real. Blair knew that. Yet she'd kept her around as a minion, letting her flutter at the heels of what she wanted. It was cruel but it was nicer than being sent to the bottom. It was _Blair_ through and through.

But now she was seeing a side to her Queen that she'd never seen before. Sure she'd known Blair had helped them on occasion but this was something else. This was selfless. This was love. Love she was showing to all of them. Something that had started because Georgina had targeted her - one of Blair's lowly minions. Someone Blair routinely and publicly insulted. Someone who, to the outside world, Blair only put up with because she was useful.

Penelope recalled something Hazel had once said about Blair being more fragile than any of them. About her caring more than most and that being her weakness. Penelope could admit that until this moment she had been unable to see it. Any kind actions from Blair, Penelope had simply considered a repayment for her loyalty - however temporary it might be.

Then again, Penelope realised with a start, she _had_ been loyal to Blair for years. There was a moment in the second grade, it was a simple class president opportunity and she'd been neck and neck with Blair, when she'd heard that Jeremy, their only other competitor, was planning to cover Blair in so much paint it would take weeks to wash out of her hair. She still didn't know what she'd been thinking when she'd pushed Blair out of harms way, taking the paint that was meant for the one person preventing her from winning.

That day had changed their relationship though.

Instead of laughing with the rest of the class, Blair had yelled at all of them before sending Kati off to the office to call Dorota with a request for a change of clothes and shampoo, while Blair had lead Penelope into the bathroom and began to rinse the paint from her skin. When her father had come to pick her up at the end of the day, the common occurrence for her was a rarity among her classmates, Blair had made sure he understood what a selfless thing Penelope had done. Making sure he knew that her first job as class president would be to make Penelope her second in command and ensure Jeremy rued the day he messed with Blair Waldorf and her friends.

The following day Penelope had received an invitation to Blair's annual sleepover - back when they had actually included the sleeping bags and colourful animal pyjamas Jenny had brought this year. That one selfless decision got her an immediate invitation to the upper echelon.

It had truly made very little sense how Blair was already running Constance when they started Freshman Year. After all there were Blair Waldorfs, Serena van der Woodsens, Nate Archibalds and Chuck Basses in each year. As far as Penelope could tell, the difference lay in that they didn't have each other the way the four of them did. In the other grades they were individual entities ruling different social circles. Whereas Blair, Serena, Chuck and Nate bonded to form a unified front. Even when Blair and Chuck didn't necessarily get along or when Nate, Serena and Blair had their weird triangle, they somehow stuck together and drew strength from one another.

Today, Penelope's job was to ensure that last thin string holding them together appeared to come crashing to the ground. She'd never felt more disgusted in herself.

The seniors were too busy living up their final year together to give much attention to the Juniors but that still left three grades who were used to looking to Blair. A ridiculous number of 14 to 17 year olds who would either not be happy about Blair's dethroning. Penelope also knew the few who would be glad to see Blair gone, would quickly come to resent and bemoan her, and later, Jenny's usurpation of the title. With any luck they'd have this thing sorted out before it came down to some sort of revolt. She's sure that Blair would be able to forgive her for everything so long as she didn't lose her the monarchy.

Climbing out of the cab, Penelope took a deep breath putting her game face on as she continued up the steps, her green umbrella shielding her as she met the expectant and somewhat annoyed looks tossed her way with one of impassivity.

"Well, why'd you call us here?" Blair's voice carried over her disgust at the idea of being summoned to the steps of the Met by one of her minions.

"I'd be careful how you spoke to me, if I were you Blair."

Almost immediately Serena, Nate and Chuck moved closer to Blair as if trying to shield her from whatever insane idea Penelope had concocted.

Dan held back his sigh as his fingers twitched by his side. He wanted nothing more than to take Blair into his arms and stop this madness before it went any further. As if sensing his thoughts Blair's eyes snapped to meet his for a moment before turning back to Penelope. The tiny interaction causing him to hold his position.

"How dare you speak to me like that?"

"I bumped into a friend of yours the other day - Jesse Upton ring a bell?"

Audrey frowned as the wind and rain continued to pick up. Due to the weather it was next to impossible for her to hear what was being said and as she watched Dan move further away from Blair shaking his head as her face continued to turn ashen, Audrey wished for nothing more than to truly hear what was going on.

"Dan, wait!"

Blair's cries reached her ears with ease and Audrey felt a small tug of guilt at the honest anguish and defeat she could hear in the other girl's voice. However that was quickly extinguished by the overwhelming feeling of success as Dan turned and fled the scene.

Cursing the fact that there were not enough people out for her to move closer without drawing attention, Audrey stuck to her place beside the pillar straining to hear the rest of the confrontation. She had never been more grateful for Gossip Girl and her tracking system. The convergence of all major and minor players on the same place was hardly seen anymore and as a result Audrey and a few others were easily drawn out into the rain.

Unable to help himself, Chuck wrapped his arm around Blair's shaking form wondering how it was possible that she felt such loss without Dan by her side. Yet as he watched Jenny rush off after her brother Chuck immediately understood. For he felt his own discomfort due to the knowledge that Jenny was hurting for her brother and for Blair.

Finally catching up with Dan, Jenny thread her hand through his and pulled him towards the subway stop. They were going to go home and then Jenny was going to do everything in her power to help him hurt less. If that meant listening to sad music until school started on Monday, she would listen to all the sad music in the world.

Eric pulled himself together knowing what was to come would only compound the hurt they were all feeling. He knew they had claimed Dan's exit was timed that way so that it would draw Audrey's attention further but he also understood that in actuality it was the most humane option they had. Blair had sworn it would kill Dan to watch her hurt more than she already was and not one of them had disagreed with her.

Keeping their gestures up as Penelope tossed insulting 'truth' after insulting 'truth' at them, one by one the others either lined up alongside Penelope or fled until only Serena remained by Blair's side.

Unfortunately the blonde was the only one not in on the plan and the fact that she still remained by Blair's side simultaneously filled Blair with love and hate for the girl. They couldn't bring Serena in as given the types of activities she engaged in with Georgina, odds were the conniving bitch would know Serena was acting. Something they could not risk if they were going to squash her like the bug she is.

Penelope cringed at the thought of what she was going to say next. Unlike everything else she had been saying - things which she knew to be false - this one had never been confirmed nor denied. It also had the potential for a lot more fall out than anything before it.

"Blair's the reason Dan broke up with you." Hearing Serena suck in a breath of air as she cast her gaze towards her friend, Penelope pushed forward. "It was her plan all along, she let you play with him enough to get comfortable and then she swooped in and sabotaged your relationship. It was payback for Nate."

Nate rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably as memories of his past transgression flew through his mind. He hadn't had it in him to tell Blair about the Shepard Wedding but he knew, she knew. She'd said as much on that fateful brunch at The Palace. Besides his dirty laundry was outed to the world by Chuck two weeks ago in their 'fight' so it wasn't as if he shouldn't have known this would have to come up. Still every time he thought about how much he hurt her, when he tried to figure out why Blair couldn't be enough, he just fell further into a pit of self-disgust.

Serena stepped away from Blair as if she'd been burned. "How could you? Dan was the best thing to happen to me in years."

Looking into Serena's stormy eyes Blair sighed once before telling her friend the truth. "I know but he wasn't the one you wanted. He's still not and I refuse to let you do to him what Nate did to me. Call me petty and bitchy and mean but the best thing I ever did was opening his eyes regarding the great_ Serena Van Der Woodsen_."

Unable to believe the words that had flown from her mouth, Blair put her hand to her lips and wondered if there was every going to be a time where she could apologise for what she just said and mean it. Despite knowing the words hurt Serena, Blair stood by them.

Moving further away from Blair, Serena's head shook wildly as she tried to make sense of what Blair had just said. Preparing to run, Serena paused at the last moment, looking over at the young woman she wondered if she ever really knew. "Did you ever love him?"

Blair was sure the hurt in her eyes was visible to the world at Serena's question. Her nails dug into her palms as she had to fight to hold it together. Finally the blonde was gone and Blair shivered at Penelope's triumphant laugh.

Sensing things were coming to a close Audrey hedged closer to the group, her phone camera at the ready as she listened to the last few insults being exchanged.

"Game over Blair. You lose."

Audrey nearly screamed in excitement. This was it, the moment they had been waiting for. Fishing out her phone as Penelope lead her new followers away from their once queen, Audrey snapped a shot, sending it off to the gossip blogger and anxiously awaited the post.

She could only imagine how proud Georgina would be after this.

Blair lowered herself onto the steps, tears pooling at the corner of her eyes reminding herself that she only had the weekend to get into the right headspace as come Monday things were going to get much, much worse. Feeling her phone buzz in her pocket, Blair ignored it knowing nothing good would come from seeing her fall from an outsider's perspective. It would only break her further. The only thing she had left was to hold onto the hope that Dan would do the same.

**_Hyatt Hotel, New York  
14th March 2008_**

Georgina groaned to herself as she heard the knock at the door. Knowing there was nothing she could do but let the annoying girl in, she downed the rest of her drink and walked to the door, her best smirk in place as she re-read the most recent Gossip Girl post.

**_Spotted: B looking lost on the steps of the Met, baring a startling resemblance to a drowned rat with S having taken the last of B's royal dignity alongside the last umbrella. P and her new gang of grim faced followers headed up Fifth while Lonely Boy and Little J flee back to the burrow to nurse their wounds._**

**_Is this a dethroning in the works?_**

**_Oh how the mighty have fallen. Fear not my ducklings despite P leading the undertaking I predict our true new Queen has yet to show herself. I'll be watching._**

**_XOXO Gossip Girl_**

"We have to strike now. I can get Dan." Audrey barely let the other girl get a word in before she flopped down on the couch, kicking her heels off in excitement.

"But what about Serena? Is she ready?"

Audrey didn't even bother to conceal her eye roll at the other girl's question. It was always Serena-this, Serena-that. "Enough with Serena already. It's not about _her_."

Rage flared through Georgina as she glared down at the girl she sorely regretted letting into this. She was doing just fine before the Little Mermaid wannabe showed her sorry-ass. "Don't forget who's in charge here Aud. You're little thing with Dan Humphrey is nothing more than a concession prize. One word from me and you're through."

Immediately flying off the couch, Audrey stood her ground wondering how it was possible she had once idealised the boring brunette who had already shot down five other opportunities in when she could have gotten Dan. All because _Serena _wasn't ready yet. "I'll take you down with me."

"Is that a threat?"

The mocking laugh that slipped through Audrey's lips managed to startle Georgina for a moment. How far she had come from the silly love struck girl. Each day Georgina was seeing more instability shine through her eyes.

Pushing Audrey back onto the couch, Georgina glared at the girl one more time, smirking when she looked away. "Don't forget who you're dealing with."

Pulling out the map, Georgina marked off another point. It was almost sad how predictable those fools were in their meeting points. Glancing at the photo Audrey had gotten of Serena, Georgina's eyebrows pulled together as she saw the pain hiding in the blue orbs. _That_ was what she was waiting for. No one knew how much Serena van der Woodsen liked to run from her pain than Georgina Sparks. It's what brought them together in the first place. "We start Monday."

**_The Humphrey Loft, New York  
17th March 2008_**

Trying not to read too much into the silence that had come from Dan's room for the last two and a half days, Jenny sighed fixing the bacon and eggs onto a plate for her brother. "Dan! Breakfast!"

Hearing a mumbled response from him, Jenny nodded to herself before she turned back to her own plate, sipping at her orange juice and wondering when exactly it was going to be that her Dad realised break was over. They'd barely seem hide nor hair of him since he'd proposed to Lily. Apparently he was adjusting reasonably well to a life in the Upper East Side, living in a hotel and all that came with.

Still it would have been nice to have him around to help steal her nerves. Today was the day. Her part in the plan until this point had been relatively minor but now she was preparing to be front and centre.

Pulling her laptop towards her, Jenny loaded up Gossip Girl's webpage as she went through the plan in her head. Spotting a photo of her from yesterday, she fingered her shorter hair, hoping she'd managed to recreate what the hairdresser had done. Sliding her fingertips across the silk band on her head, Jenny hoped Blair would understand what it meant. The others had all agreed to wear their headbands too. It would be their silent beacon to Blair, to hopefully remind her that they would all be waiting for her to take her rightful place once this was all over.

Spooning the last of her cooling eggs into her mouth, she was about to call out to Dan again before the door to his room opened and out walked her brother. She'd expected him to look worse. Surprisingly he looked like the Dan he was before this mess got started, even if he was somewhat on the skinnier side.

"Hey Jen." Dan kissed Jenny on the head in thanks as he slid onto the stool next to her, greedily chomping down his breakfast.

"Hey Dan." Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, Jenny prepared to make small talk, holding in her squeal of pleasure when she noticed he'd managed to shave properly for the first time in months. "What do you have first?"

"Math. I kind of love it math. The answer is always correct or incorrect and it's a globally understood, unlike many other languages." Piercing a bunch of bacon Dan brought it to his mouth pausing only briefly enough to ask Jenny about her class in return.

Tears of relief nearly spilled when Jenny realised she was saved form this awkward conversation by the front door opening.

"Dad!" Jenny's joy was palpable as she jumped off her chair, running to embrace her father. "I've missed you."

Seeing the confused look on his face, Jenny realised her reaction may have been a bit over the top, she might have even felt a sliver of embarrassment if there was anything but truth in that statement.

Hearing the heels before she saw the woman, Jenny stepped away from her Dad and looked towards the woman now at his side. "It's good to see you Lily."

Realising she wasn't willing to be as open with her dad when Lily was there, Jenny politely excused herself as she took her plate to the sink, finishing off her orange juice as she went.

Hearing Dan behind her, she moved out of the way reaching into the fridge to grab her lunch. Feeling her stomach knot as she caught sight of the item that was about to change everything she turned the yogurt over in her hands a few times before tossing it in her bag, unsure how to respond to the fact that she was hoping it would rip and spill, preventing her from going through with this.

Turning back to Dan she felt the heavy cloud that had settled over her, ten times more powerful in him. Grabbing his hand she pulled him towards the door, sending their goodbyes over her shoulder.

It was time, there was no going back now.

Rufus sighed, pain filling him as he wished he could take away his children's suffering. Twisting Lily so that she was in his lap, he hid his face in the crook of her shoulder as he began speaking. "Serena just spent all weekend crying, meanwhile Jenny and Dan just walked out of here as if they're about to face the gallows. Yet somehow I feel this is just the start."

Running her fingers through his hair, Lily recalled her own pain at hearing Serena's sobs for the last two days. "It will sort itself out. It has to eventually and when they come to us we are going to be more prepared than ever. It will all be fine, Rufus." Pressing her lips to his, she hoped he didn't hear her mumbled "it has to be" and smiled as he responded her kiss.

Now was the time for change and he'd be damned if he lost his kids to this. Rufus was going to be there to pick them up and somehow remind them that the outside world still exists. That it was worth having hope.

**_Manhattan, New York  
17th March 2008_**

Blair straightened her outfit one last time, she was certainly going to need a never before achieved level of calm and grace to get through this. Glancing at her phone she prepared to slip out of the cafe before she was hug-tackled by Mel. Stabilising herself, Blair peered at her friend, her eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"Just… know I'm here and call me if you need anything."

Feeling the blood rush to her cheeks, Blair hugged Mel back tightly. That was exactly what she needed to hear. Maybe it was because Mel was one of the few people who knew who Dan and Blair were as people and what they were to each other all along. She hadn't known Blair Walforf or Dan Humphrey. She only knew Blair and Dan. Knew how much that cared for each other. So she was probably the only person, beside Dan, who could have given her the last push she so desperately needed. A push she was surprised to realise was simply the promise of understanding, acceptance and forgiveness once this was all over. Once everything was said and done.

"Thank you." Knowing Mel understood she was thanking her for more than just her kind words, Blair let go and almost ran from the cafe as she held onto her resolve.

Continuing up the street until she saw Constance, Blair didn't let her steps falter she continued past gawking classmates and up the first step as she tried to keep from stiffening in uneasy anticipation.

Feeling the cool liquid slide down her hair and face Blair looked up into Jenny's eyes and hoped she could see her thankfulness that the other girl hadn't dragged it out any longer.

Knowing it was time, Blair hurried up the rest of the stairs looking around for help, ignoring the phone cameras she heard as she 'searched' for her friends. Fleeing the scene when she 'noticed' her friends either looked at her in disgust or refused to meet her eyes.

Passing Dan on the way out, she felt his pinky catch hers for a second and that was all it took to have the tears falling. To everyone else it may look as if those tears were a result of Blair's newfound status of a pariah but to Blair they were tears of joy that Dan had reached out to her. They could still get past this it was only a matter of a few more bumps and bruises than they had initially intended. So as she cut into the bathroom Blair couldn't keep her heart from racing, Dan was still there by her side in spirit even if he could not be there physically.

Hearing the door bang open and remain open, Blair looked up into Jenny's outwardly cold eyes, noting that no one had seemed to question Jenny usurping Penelope in a matter of minutes. "I just thought you'd like to know Blair, Dan's moved on. He's seeing some girl named Holly and is happier than I've ever seen him. He loves her."

Jenny fought the urge to throw up as she saw Blair's face contort in pain. She knew Dan had told her to say that for a reason but she didn't think his newfound normality was going to result in him being so cruel to the girl he claimed to love. She didn't know who this Holly was but it must have meant something to have the tears pouring from Blair's eyes. Feeling the eyes on them, Jenny accepted she wasn't going to be able to stomach continuing on with this scene. Her job was done anyway.

Preparing to turn, Jenny's eyes meet Blair's for a moment. But that moment was enough for her to pause for a second before leaving the bathroom. Unable to shake her confusion at the hope and love she'd seen in Blair's eyes before they returned to their tears, Jenny wondered if she was ever understand the relationship between her brother and Blair.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Jenny fixed her hairband and walked through the parted crowd into the hall. Her head held high as her heels clicked on the tiles. While she wished Blair walking down the hall next to her, Jenny could at least admit to herself that it felt good to be on top.

Even if it was only temporarily.


	38. The Blair Bitch Project Part 2

**A/N So you can all thank A7105 for this chapter as she/he (don't want to be presumptuous) gave me the push to admit to myself that I'd written myself into a corner with this whole Georgina thing. As despite having the Georgina takedown plotted out, without Dan and Blair together and them both being miserable I lost all inspiration. So no matter how much I wanted to write I couldn't. I'd write a sentence or two and fall asleep because thinking was too hard. So it's time to fix that.**

**This chapter is going to deal with what happens in this episode (1x14 - Blair Bitch Project) a little differently. The most obvious change being that the episode takes place over the course of a few weeks, in case you don't want to pay attention to the date basically the important thing is that each Georgina attack occurs on a Monday a week after the last. Ending two days before Jenny's birthday which according to her wikia is April 2nd. There will be some similarities in the story line but a lot of changes and mix ups with the order things were said as I needed to alter things to suit this particular story.**

**Okay onward we go! ~ Gabz**

**Recap:**  
Plot-wise: Jenny's induction as Queen of Constance has just started. Blair and Dan seem to be feeling hope for the first time in a while. The parents are at a loss regarding how to help.  
In case you missed it above THERE ARE TIME SKIPS OF A WEEK AT A TIME in this chapter.  
Continues on the same day that Jenny spilled yogurt in Blair's hair.  
**Secondary Characters:**  
Katherine - The Waldorf's chef, dating Bart Bass - he is somehow proving to be less of an asshole than I'd intended in this story (I hated him in the show). She has two kids, Alyssa and Tyler, Dan used to babysit them, they think of Blair as a cool older sister. (only reminding because it may have been a while, I think)

_**The Humphrey Loft,**__** New York  
**__**17th**__**March**__** 2008**_

Dan sighed as he glanced at the door to the loft, he was fairly certain neither Jenny nor his father would be home tonight. Having instead choosing to stay at the Palace.

Crossing through the threshold he wondered when it was he had started feeling like he was carrying lead weights on his shoulders. They day had started out as well as could be expected but it had improved slightly when he caught Blair's eyes as their hands touched again as she'd ducked into English after finally escaping the bathroom.

He felt elated at the hope he was able to detect in her but as the day went on, the people at school only proved themselves to be crueller than Dan had thought possible. He felt like ripping each and every one of them apart after hearing their taunts and jeers tossed Blair's way.

Flopping onto the couch, Dan looked up at the ceiling trying to spot the bird in the bad paint job that had always given him hope as a child.

Closing his eyes as he finally spotted the wing, Dan wondered if the peace that spread through him would last long enough to prevent him from knocking half the grade to the ground. The fact that they didn't even know what it was that caused the change to their social hierarchy, just that there was one made Dan feel sick when he thought about their actions.

He had to admit he'd never imagined friendships could be as fake as the ones at Constance - only good for as long as the person they're being friend with is the one that can get them the closest to what they want.

Feeling the frown on his face deepen, Dan felt words begin to burst into his mind. Reaching for the notepad on the coffee table, Dan leant back against the couch tapping the pen against his lip as he imagined Blair tucked into his side watching one of her movies next to him.

Putting his pen on the paper, Dan closed his eyes, his mind recalling what it felt like when he laid eyes on Blair for the first time two christmases ago. Feeling his heart lighten as he recalled that evening in startling clarity Dan briefly wondered why he'd never thought to put their story to paper before.

Hours passed without Dan's notice and by the time his hand finally ached enough for him to put the pen down he was stunned by just how much he had written. Amazed at the intimate thoughts he'd allowed himself to include, especially from his time post-Christmas but pre-reintroduction, Dan couldn't help but feel pride at the emotion dripping from each word.

Too tired to make it to his bed, Dan pulled the throw blanket that was an entirely Blair addition to the loft over him. Closing his eyes he focused in on the brief moment where he'd been close enough to smell the delightfully intoxicating scent that was Blair. Comforted by the emotional cleanse he'd just put himself through, Dan buried his head into the pillow imaging Blair in his arms again as he drifted off into dreamland.

_**The Palace Hotel,**__** New York  
**__**17th**__**March**__** 2008**_

Rufus sighed as he pushed the expertly cooked chestnut pappardelle around his plate. It was a real shame that he couldn't enjoy it but after a few weeks of gorging himself on the hotel's extravagant food, Rufus could honestly say he missed his kitchen.

Looking between Jenny, Eric and Serena he tried to remember a time when any of them had smiled recently. It felt like a black cloud had been draped over the room and was presently trying its hardest to suck the joy from their lives.

Hearing a knock at the door, Serena burst forth from her seat needing to do something other than pretending to ignore the rising tension in the room.

Peering past the door as she opened it, Serena was surprised to see Dexter on the other side looking just as grumpy as always. "Oh Dexter, hi."

Looking down his nose at her, Dexter handed the box over to the blonde, turning around once her hands were on it. Serena could not figure out why he would have delivered it when usually he had one of the bellhops do it.

Serena chucked as she heard Dexter muttering under his breath questioning how much longer his hotel would be taken over by the over-privileged and the riffraff. Raising her voice a little, Serena tried to keep her laughter out of it as she called after him. "For me? You shouldn't have."

Turning back to the lounge, she was pleased to see small smiles on the rest of the group's faces. If Dexter was good for nothing else at least he'd found his calling in being a man hated by anyone who stayed at The Palace more than a week.

"Who's it from?" Lily's voice was soft unwilling to break anyone out of the light mood they'd fallen into.

"I don't know… but it says 'open immediately'" Never one to wait longer than necessary to open a present, Serena quickly set about seeing what was in the box. Scowling when she spotted what it was. No one else managed to get a look before they were interrupted.

"Knock, knock." Turning their heads to the door, Lily smiled as she gestured for Cameron to come in, hoping that unlike Serena, he knew how to close a door.

Using the distraction to grab the box from where Serena had chucked it, Jenny and Eric slipped to the floor snickering when they caught sight of the contents.

"Porn and handcuffs… okay then." Cameron's words had everyone but Serena laughing again as they acknowledge how hilarious it was that Dexter had likely given into his usual need to snoop before dropping it off. It certainly explained the fact that his distain was even more palpable than usual.

"It's just Chuck's stupid idea of a prank."

Seeing Jenny bristle to start defending her, well… her Chuck, Cameron quickly dropped himself into Jenny's lap, laughing when she tried to control her 'umph'. "I can feel the love coming from you my Jenny-Jam."

"Yeah, yeah, love you too Cam."

Picking the box off the ground, Eric moved to leave the box on the table that way no one, especially a freshly injury free Cameron, tripped over it but was halted in his course by his mother's words.

"Oh, don't put your dirty package on the table."

Rufus laughed as he watched Lily turn pink as she realised how her words could have been taken. While at the same time Jenny and Eric simultaneously dived at Cameron in a desperate attempt to cover his mouth in time.

Even though he evaded them, Cameron simply chuckled as he looked at Lily, "It's too easy, I'm not even going to touch that one."

Unable to help himself any longer, Eric started laughing again, smiling gratefully at Cameron amazed he could so easily bring back the joy that the rest of them seem to have lost. He'd even seemed to have successfully distracted Jenny from Serena's comment, something that anyone who spent enough time around the Humphreys knew that it was hard to do.

Jenny deciding they'd had enough family bonding for one night jumped up, pulling Cameron and Eric up with her. "Come on, Cameron's here now so it's movie time."

"Alright, we're coming. Stop pulling my arm out of place."

As Eric's words hit her ears, Jenny dropped his arm, instead burying herself into his side as they started off in the direction of Eric's room.

Cameron being the last one out, was halted by Lily as she waved at the box. "Uh, could you…"

"Oh, yeah. My pleasure." Feeling Serena's judgemental eyes on his back as he refused to clarify that he was just being polite. Smiling as he saw Rufus start choking on his own laughter, while Lily shook her head indulgently, Cameron paused for a moment as he met Serena's eyes and wondered if he was ever going to figure out what crawled up her ass and died, guessing she likely wasn't always this uptight.

Catching up with the other two, he threw his arm around Jenny's shoulder sticking his tongue out as they looked pointedly at the box still in his arms. "What they might come in handy and I'm not one to turn down free gifts."

Ruffling Cameron's hair, Eric ignored the pink that was likely tingeing his cheeks at the tiny reference to their slowly growing sex life. Continuing Eric answered Jenny's question, pausing as he prepared to lose. "I don't care what we watch as long as it isn't Sweet Home Alabama again."

"But Eric!"

Lily laughed fondly as she heard Cameron mimic Jenny's indignant cry. Lily herself knew that in the last month alone she'd walked into Eric's room to find them watching Sweet Home Alabama at least five times.

Hearing a distant cheer from the direction they'd just disappeared, Lily briefly wondered which one of them had gotten Eric to cave. Or maybe if her boy was as smart as she believed him to be he'd managed to compromise with a different Reese Witherspoon flick.

Turning back to Serena who was sitting arms crossed on the couch, her posture screaming that she was ready to go on the defensive, Lily decided she was sick of watching the lot of them be miserable for no other reason than their stubbornness and prideful belief that they could sort this out without adult help. "Are you sure Charles sent you that? No one else?"

Rufus gave Lily's hand a quick squeeze in support before making himself scarce figuring Serena was most likely to open up if it was only her mother she was talking to.

"No. It had to have been Chuck."

Sighing, Lily tried again. "You know you can tell me anything Serena? I know I haven't been the most attentive person and I didn't handle Eric's trip to Ostroff or your return to the city well, especially after everything with Mr. Donovan, but I'm trying Serena."

Seeing the waring expressions on Serena's face, Lily sat up and moved closer to her daughter. Pulling the younger blonde into a hug, Lily stroked her hair the was she used to when Serena was younger. "Whenever you need me, I'll be here. Don't forget that."

_**The Waldorf Penthouse,**__** New York  
**__**24th**__**March**__** 2008**_

Blair smiled as she started getting ready for the day. Feeling the warm sun on her skin as she started to become more alert, she quickly made her way to her closet deciding what she wanted to wear that day. All in all it had actually been a pretty good week. She hadn't had to listen to any of Penelope's whiny comments, she was basically left alone to do whatever she wanted without anyone commenting or judging her. Hell even Gossip Girl had been relatively quiet regarding her.

She was buy no means saying that she wanted her life to be like this from now on but it was definitely a nice break from reality especially given how bleak it had all been so far. Each day she came home and had her homework out of the way by four, then by five Tyler and Lyssa had stormed their way into her room lounging out with her until Katherine called them for dinner.

Blair thought it was funny that her two pseudo mother figures were hoping she hadn't noticed that Katherine was staying on longer while Dorota was leaving early. That being said Blair was quite happy that not only was Dorota _finally_ being honest with Vayna but that Vayna had managed to get his job as the doorman at Bart's place. It was also not lost on her that Katherine and Bart had been getting closer and she was sure Katherine had put in a word on behalf of her friend's new love interest.

Zipping up her dress, Blair threw on a pair on flats marvelling at the unlimited freedom she had at the moment. Sure she wouldn't go out in something that clashed but this was much easier than trying to worry about the last time one of her minions had seen her in the same outfit. Or whether her headband would match.

Smiling as she skipped down the stairs, Blair came to a standstill as she noticed her mother perched at the breakfast bar with a plate of grapes on her right. "Mother?"

"Oh Blair, there you are. I was hoping you hadn't left yet."

"Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting with Bendels or at your shop?" Feeling her eyebrows pull together, Blair shook her head and smiled, her face smoothing out as she heard Dan's voice in her ear as a ghost of his fingers ran across the crease between her brows as he'd done many times before.

"Yes, well. I rescheduled. I figured it had been a while since we'd had a real chat and I wanted to see how you are doing."

Watching as her mother pulled her glasses off and gestured to the seat next to her, Blair quickly tried to figure out if she had done anything wrong. "I'm good. Why, did something happen?"

"No, I just… I know Daniel hasn't been around lately and neither have any of your other friends. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

Feeling the breath leave her as she realised that for what felt like the first time in forever her mother actually knew something about her life, Blair blinked away the tears before throwing her arms around her mother. Laughing out an apology when Eleanor had to catch herself before they toppled to the floor.

"I'm doing fine. I promise. I wouldn't be a Waldorf if I broke now would I. After all the game has just begun."

Knowing that was as close to the truth as she was going to get out of her daughter, Eleanor patted her on the back again. Seeing the return of the spark in Blair that had been missing for a while, she breathed a sigh or relief. While she wasn't sure what had made it happen as the last time it had been Daniel Humphrey, Eleanor wasn't going to rock the boat on the off chance she makes Blair lose it.

"Okay, I really have to get to that meeting now, otherwise I'll definitely be late."

Releasing her mother, Blair smiled as she saw a glimpse of the mother she'd always hoped Eleanor would be. Briefly Blair wondered if there was a man who had brought out a change in her mother, but knowing Eleanor Waldorf would never let herself be defined in part by a man after everything that went down with Blair's father, Blair immediately dismissed the idea.

Watching as Eleanor disappeared through the lift, Blair rushed towards the fridge smiling gleefully at the stack of waffles waiting for her. She was not going to be able to thank Dorota enough for procuring a batch of batter from Dan earlier in the week. Watching the strawberry juice that ran over the waffles, Blair mind drifted back to the night of the her masquerade. Wondering if Dan noticed that the locket he'd gifted her, the he one he had been given by Chris and Hannah, had not left her neck once through any of this.

Touching her fingers to the cool metal, Blair felt her eyes flutter closed as her tastebuds were assaulted by Dan's special Blair mix. She'd heard from Eric that Georgina had sent her first attack, at least they were fairly certain it was from her - despite the fact that it had come without a card and Serena was insistent it was from Chuck. That meant things were going to start moving quickly, something Blair couldn't wait for.

Humming quietly to herself she reminded herself that they only had to wait for one more attack before the next step could move forward. Once Georgina committed herself to the attack she wouldn't be able to back off even if the tides in their social group changed once again.

Finishing her breakfast Blair hopped towards the bathroom, pausing for a moment to wonder if her good mood was a sign of something good to come, a sign of the darkest turn to come or simply a sign that she was slowly going crazy. Feeling Dan's hands skim her sides as they usually did when he spent the night and followed her into the bathroom in the morning, Blair figured it was probably the latter. However she was not going to complain.

_**Constance Billard/St. Jude**__**'**__**s, New York  
**__**24th**__**March**__** 2008**_

Serena slouched as she moved up the steps of Constance, she'd spent all week thinking over her mother's words and wondering how it was that everyone had someone except her.

Jenny, Cameron and Eric kept each other afloat, Nate had Chuck and Vanessa, while Dan seemed to be able to go to any one of the them Serena felt completely isolated from the group even when they were all standing together. Of course she knew she was not as alone as Blair was. Still Serena wasn't yet ready to let go of the hurt that Blair's words, no matter how true they were. As such the two of them were going to have to suffer without help. That being said, Serena almost seethed with jealousy each time she saw Blair as the brunette seemed to be coping with her banishment from the top of the social ladder relatively well.

Pausing uncertainly as she reached the top of the steps and saw a bunch of crates, Serena wondered if it was too late to run home and hide under the covers. However her frozen body betrayed her as it denied her mind's command to _RUN! _

Watching as a delivery guy came up to her, seemingly not caring that he was delivering what appeared to be alcohol to a school where no one in uniform was going to be of age, Serena watched disconnected from her body as she signed for the delivery.

Spotting Chuck, Serena's blood boiled refusing to yet again believe the alternative explanation. Instead content to keep believing that Chuck was simply trying to ruin her life.

Missing Blair slipping past her Serena grabbed a bottle off one of the other students and stalked towards Chuck, a fire in her eyes no one had seen before as a red haze began to overtake her vision.

**xoxoxo**

Bart felt worry pool in his stomach as he saw Rufus and Lily rushing into school ahead of him. Following them down the hall, he smiled as he felt Lily reach over and grasp his hand giving it a supportive squeeze. This is exactly what they had been trying to avoid but the fact that all three of them were here now they could only imagine the worst, this Georgina thing should have been put to a stop before it even started. However it wasn't like they could do much when none of their kids seemed to be willing to say anything and they only had the words of two other kids and a trusted barista/receptionist to back up their claims.

Hurrying into the office they came to a standstill as they saw Mel leaning over and ensuring Serena, Chuck and Jenny were holding an icepack to their cheek, head and hand respectively they couldn't help but wonder what they'd walked into.

Catching their eyes, Mel shook her head and gestured for them to continue on to Headmistress Queller's office.

"Ah, Mr Bass, Mr Humphrey and Ms Van Der Woodsen, thank you for coming in so quickly. Please have a seat."

Seeing there were two chairs, Bart and Rufus let Lily sit before Rufus perched on the arm of her chair and Bart sat in the remaining seat.

"Let's get started then." Taking off her glasses, Diane peered at the three worried and confused parents before them and wondered if she'd made a mistake taking this job. At this rate she was going to die thirty years ahead of schedule.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure what happened as your children are all refusing to talk but from some of the other students I have been able to piece together a rough idea of what went down. Apparently upon her arrival at school today Serena signed for three cases of champagne which the other students took advantage of, choosing to have a celebration of Serena's bank account. Miss Waldorf was in here earlier and made sure I knew that Serena was adamant that the alcohol was not ordered by her, despite her name being on the delivery slip and her signing for it. And given the current climate between your daughter and Ms Waldorf I'm inclined to believe her as she has shown no need to protect Serena at this current juncture. However Serena did still sign for it so she is going to have to be punished for that too."

Turning towards Mr Bass, Diane pinched the bridge of her nose wondering if this was going to result in a litigation against both herself and the school, nevertheless she knew she had to inform him of what she knew. "As far as I can tell, after signing for the champagne, Miss Van Der Woodsen grabbed one of the bottles of another student and proceeded to throw it at Charles' head. Given his lack of retaliation and apparent innocence in ordering the cases, despite Mis Van Der Woodsen's insistence of his guilt, Charles is not being charged with anything. Now luckily Melanie, my receptionist, has a certificate in first aid and though there was no penetrating glass, Charles has a rather large bump and bruise on his head. However, I am recommending a trip to the hospital room just to make sure he's in the clear. I figured that was something you would have the opportunity to do with him as opposed to being relayed the information at a later point."

"Finally Mr Humphrey. Well it seems your daughter felt the need to protect Mr Bass and as such decided that Miss Van Der Woodsen could not go without punishment and Jennifer punched Serena in the jaw. Not enough to dislocate but enough to cause some bruising to both her hand and the jaw. She too is going to need to be punished for her actions."

Placing her hands on both Rufus and Bart's arms to prevent them from doing something rash, Lily leaned forward hoping Serena wouldn't be kicked out this time. Surely Headmistress Queller was running out of patience, to be honest so was Lily and the only thing that was preventing her from wringing her daughter's neck was the knowledge that there was an external cause behind all this - a vindictive brunette who brought out the worst in her daughter. "What are their punishments?"

"As I said Mr Bass is free to go and I understand if he will need to miss a few days of school this week, however I will still require a medical certificate from a doctor if that is to be the case." At that Diane nodded, dismissing Bart from her office knowing it was best Charles was looked at sooner rather than later. "Mr Humphrey you need to understand violence is generally not tolerated at this school. However these do seem to be extenuating circumstances so Jennifer will receive a one week suspension and I'll have her class work and homework forwarded to her each day." Waiting until Rufus left the room as well, Diane watched as he squeezed Lily's shoulder once before promising to meet her outside.

"Ms Van Der Woodsen this is not the first time I've had you in my office to talk about your daughter. Your daughter has a file unlike others that I've seen even in my dealings with troubled youth. You have talked and or paid her way out of one mess after another. If this was three months ago you and I would be having a very different discussion, however I have seen that Serena has made an effort to change her behaviour and this appears to be a situation that escalated quickly based on a lot of false beliefs. That being said, Serena cannot go without punishment. She has a two week suspension and two more months of community service around the school, plus she has to be on her best behaviour. One foot out of line before the end of the school year and she'll be out of here faster than you can say Constance. Have I made myself clear?"

Nodding, Lily fought back the urge to say 'yes, Headmistress Queller' like she would have when her own principal was sitting before her. Leaving the office, Lily shut the door leaning against it with a large sigh.

Feeling a slightly calloused hand slip into her own, Lily smiled up at Rufus before turning her disappointed gaze towards her daughter. Yes both the event and punishment were less than she had expected them to be but she was really hoping Serena would have come to her after last week.

Without knowing what else to do, Lily gestured for the two girls to stand up. "Thanks for taking care of them Melanie. Let's go, you're both suspended."

Surprisingly both blondes got up without a word and started walking from the school. Both hoping Jenny's suspension would be carried out at the loft.

_**The Bass Penthouse,**__** New York  
**__**24th**__**March**__** 2008**_

Chuck sighed in relief as he collapsed on the couch, he was convinced the chairs in the waiting room of emergency department were designed to torture the less serious emergency people into leaving. Luckily they weren't waiting too long as doctors and nurses tend to err on the side of caution with head injuries. Still, it was not a pleasant experience. So he was rather happy then that with the exception of a prediction of a few headaches over the next few days which should be treated fine with some pain killers, he was given a clean bill of health.

Hearing his father laugh slightly before collapsing on the couch next to him, Chuck immediately straightened up figuring his father was now done with the obligatory worrying period and was going to scold him now for ordering the champagne no matter how much he said he didn't do it.

"Are you sure you're okay Chuck?"

Startled even more by the use of his preferred name, Chuck straightened further and eyed his father wearily. "Yes, my head still hurts a bit but I think the pain killer should start kicking in soon."

"Okay good, just so you know Katherine and her kids are still coming over tonight for dinner, I figured a home cooked meal would be just what you need right now."

Getting to his feet and ignoring the way the world spun momentarily, Chuck peered down at his father as if he'd never seen him before. "Is this my punishment? Constantly anxiously awaiting the real punishment? How long can this go on for?"

"Punishment? What are you talking about?"

"Are you sure you're not the one with the head injury? Usually by now I'd have been punished, in some form or another. This is cruel I'd rather have a real punishment with an end date than this anticipatory bullshit so just get to it would you."

Standing up and pushing Chuck back down to the couch, noticing he was turning white and swaying, Bart figured he needed to put an end to this before Chuck passed out. "I can punish you if you'd like. But according to Headmistress Queller you had no part in the whole thing. Yes, I could see you ordering three cases of champagne in Serena's name to cause a stir but it would never have been when she's under enough scrutiny that one more strike and she'd be kicked out. Plus in the past no matter how stupidly you've messed up you have come clean to it within ten minutes regardless of what state you've been in, most of which were far worse than a bump on the head. So would you calm down?"

"But-but Serena said- screamed it, made sure everyone could hear that that was my doing?"

"And as I said you wouldn't risk getting one of your friends kicked out of school, you would have told Headmistress Queller that it was you had it truly been you."

"You believe it wasn't me." The honest disbelief in Chuck's voice pulled at Bart's heartstrings and he wonders if it is possible that his son does not trust him at all. He knows he's never been a particularly good father but he likes to think that his punishments were always fair. After all Chuck was not innocent in the Victrola incident.

"Yes Charles I do."

Once Bart used his full name, Chuck choked back a sob realising this was real and not a hallucination. For once his father believed him. "Thank you."

Hesitantly wrapping his arm around Chuck as the teen began to cry himself to sleep, Bart wondered when it had gotten to the point that he was no longer comfortable comforting Chuck. Perhaps he never had been. Lowering Chuck down to the couch, Bart slipped a pillow under his head and disappeared to fetch a blanket from the linen closet.

Things were going to change, maybe not hugely, Bart could only promise so much. But he swore he'd get back to the place where he could give his son a hug without feeling awkward.

**xoxoxo**

Chuck woke to the feel of a small hand touching his arm.

"Is he dead?"

"Ty! Of course he's not dead. Mum told us not to wake him yet!"

"Well I'm sure if you keep screaming he's just going to stay asleep. Besides he's going to miss the best part."

Opening one eye and then the other, Chuck was taken aback by the small brunette boy inches from his face as his blonde sister tried to drag him back to the kitchen.

"See he's awake!"

Sighing at her brother's antics, Alyssa moved forward to apologise to Chuck. "Sorry about that, mum said to let you sleep longer but Ty's right this is the best part."

Sitting up straight Chuck rubbed his eyes as he tried to figure out who these people were. "Uh…"

"Oh right, sorry. We're Katherine's kids. I'm Alyssa, you can call me Lyssa and this is Tyler."

"Right… dinner." Pulling himself up he was surprised to find Lyssa took one side while Tyler took the other stabilising him until he was upright and able to move on his own. "Eh… Thanks."

"No worries. We have to do it all the time for our dad." Tyler's words were cut off by an 'Oww' as Lyssa reached across Chuck and punched him in the arm. "Uh… I was lying, it was a lot of trouble, I've never done this before for someone who has a big, ugly, cool bump on his head."

Knowing he should let it go but not quite able to, Chuck paused and looked down at Tyler and Alyssa moving them in front of him. "Why do you have to stabilise your dad?"

As both kids looked away, Chuck sighed and tried again. "You won't get into trouble if you tell me."

Finally Lyssa looked up, her eyes wide but refusing to fill with tears. "He sometime comes home drunk and we have to help him in the morning once he sleeps it off. Trixie says it's the only thing we're good for."

Feeling a fire burning in his gut at her words, he filed the information away to talk to Katherine about at another point when the kids were either asleep, watching a movie or playing games. He had a feeling she didn't know anything about this.

Sensing the sad aura surrounding the two kids, Chuck smiled as he turned to Tyler. "So what's for dinner and why is this the best part?"

"Mum's making pizza! It's so yummy and we're up to stretching of the dough." Tyler answer was a rushed mess, taking Chuck a while to decipher before he realised what the kid was saying.

Snickering slightly Lyssa looked up at Chuck and smirked. "Yeah, and mum always makes extra in case new people drop it on the floor."

"I haven't done that since I was six." Tyler laughed as he got an evil gleam in his eye. "I'm sure you'll do fine Chuck."

Shaking his head at the deviousness he could see in the kids' eyes that was pure Blair, Chuck wondered just how much time they had spent with his brunette friend. Before he got a chance to ask, Lyssa turned to him with a big grin on her face. "You're Nate's best friend right?"

Chuck nodded before realising what it was that she was saying. "Wait you know Nate?"

"Yeah, Dan had to try to teach him how to dance. He got a whole lot less pretty after that mess. Now he's dating Vanessa."

"Wait you know Dan and Vanessa too? Am I the only one you don't know."

Heaving a sigh as if the questions were something he should have automatically known the answers too. Chuck laughed as she sent a perfect Dan Humphrey 'I'm about to impart some knowledge on you' stare his way.

"Pay attention. Vanessa was our babysitter. Dan babysat the Carlyle triplets. Sometimes they babysat us all together. Nate had to learn to dance so Dan had to teach him and now Nate is dating Vanessa. You following?" Waiting for Chuck to nod, Alyssa only continued once he'd done that. "Now we've met you and we know of but have not met Serena, who's Eric's brother and sometimes Blair's best friend. Eric's cool, he hangs out with us when most big kids just ignore us."

Shaking his head at how interwoven these kids lives are with his friends, Chuck wondered when he had missed that Dan and Blair were the middle point of all their group's connections now.

Arriving at the kitchen Chuck kissed Katherine's cheek in welcome and took in the amazing aromas surrounding the kitchen. Laughing slightly he noticed that the kids were indeed telling the truth when he spotted a small ball of dough that seemed the right amount that it would be okay to be dropped.

Getting ready, Chuck was pretty amazed at how quickly he picked up the whole Pizza tossing thing. Though he definitely didn't get the rolling pin. How was the dough meant to not stick to it, especially when it kept getting smaller again once he rolled it out. Now into the rhythm of the tossing, he clearly lulled himself into a false sense of security when Lyssa started speaking.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" Just like that Chuck found himself being laughed at by Tyler as he completely missed his dough and it hit the floor.

"Lyssa!" Katherine scolded her daughter even as she tried to keep her own laughter from matching Bart and Tyler's. "That was rude."

"What? Jenny talks about him all the time when she's on the phone with Blair."

"What have I said about listening to Blair's private conversations?"

"Don't get caught?" Tyler's cheeky response earned him a stern look from his mother and he immediately went back to rolling the dough.

Trying to ignore the blush spreading across his face as his smooth 'I'm Chuck Bass' persona seemed to abandon him, Chuck heart stuttered when he registered Lyssa's words. "Wait, she does?"

_**The Palace**__**Hotel Ballroom,**__** New York  
**__**24th**__**March**__** 2008**_

Dan smiled as he slipped into the room, amazed that Dexter was too busy yelling at a little girl for running through the lobby to pay attention to him slipping into the ballroom. Especially given the wedding reception that was currently going on.

He didn't know exactly what his dad and Lily were planning to do with Serena and Jenny but it gave him free reign to do what he liked at the moment.

Moving through the ballroom he quickly found the bride and groom congratulated them on their wedding and wondered whose side of the family they'd attribute him to. Once again he was thanking Blair for updating his wardrobe to formal-ish clothes.

Done with his good deed, Dan eyes swept across the room searching for the person he had no doubt would be there. Sliding into the chair next to her, Dan cleared his throat a little. "You're looking far too sad and too lonely for a wedding. Are you up for some company?"

Seeing the smile stretch across her lips as her eyes sparkled in delight, she moved closer to him, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm proposing a redo, starting here which you consider to be the most romantic place. I'm wooing you."

"Are you? I'm afraid I didn't catch your name?"

"Dan. Dan Humphrey. Pleased to meet you…"

"Blair Waldorf."

Grabbing Blair's hand, Dan pressed his lips to the back of it. "Now tell me, this is a very important question… how do you feel about waffles?"

As a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, Blair wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing in his familiar smell before pressing her lips to his. Of course her Dan would know she wouldn't be afraid to crash a random wedding so long as it made her feel better.

"That was mighty presumptuous of you Miss Blair."

"Haven't heard Humphrey, history always repeats itself." Running her hands through his hair she couldn't help but marvel at the fact that it had now grown to nearly the length it had been when she'd first met it.

"Would you care to dance?" Looking down at her, Dan smiled his first true smile in months as he felt Blair's hand in his again. Cradling her against his body, he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift to a time where he could see them doing this, her in a white dress and him in a tuxedo she probably picked out.

Pulling Blair closer to him, amazed that that was even possible, Dan gently pressed his lips to hers. Suddenly a thought occurred to him and his eyes snapped open as he titled her head to meet his eyes. "Do we have a song?"

_**The Palace Hotel,**__** New York  
**__**31st**__**March**__** 2008**_

Jenny pulled the covers tighter over her head ignoring the knocks on the door, sighing in relief when they eventually stopped. She was slowly going crazy. Blair hadn't quite prepared her for this aspect of being Queen. Her brain was constantly running, trying to filter everything before it came out of her mouth.

The damage control she had to do included more than just herself, she had to control for anything 'the minions' said. She had to figure out if anything was off and more importantly she had to keep up with the luncheons, brunches and wardrobe. Jenny was currently broker than broke and though Eric had given her his card to deal with this situation, she felt yucky inside. She'd never been this girl. She was the girl who snuck into Bendels tried on a dress and then recreated it on her sowing machine. She was not a girl who was comfortable spending thousands of someone else's dollars.

Lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear the door open until it was too late.

Feeling Eric flop on the bed beside her, she got ready to put up a fight to keep the covers up but Eric beat her to it.

"Hi there."

"I can't go in today, I'm sick." Throwing in a cough or two for good measure, she couldn't help but chuckle when Eric snarked 'boo you whore'.

"I'm serious Eric I need a break I can't keep doing this."

"That's for sure, mum's going to get curious when she starts noticing all the dress purchases on my card." Usually able to laugh at Eric's comments, this one just made the ball of dread tighten in her stomach.

"That's the problem. How am I supposed to keep up when the sheer volume of spending makes me sick to my stomach."

"I thought you were getting used to this?"

"So did I and it's nice but the loft will always be my home. This is just a temporary break from reality… though the new family I'm counting on lasting."

"Good. Look I'll cover you for today and get a copy of your notes from Lila who I think is in all your class, though Headmistress Queller will not be happy you're sending your first day post-suspension at home. Actually, who knows, maybe she'll understand that her punishment meant you had to spend at least six hours a day when you were supposed to be free, cooped up in the same place as Serena who can barely manage one hour of school let alone six. I need you to promise me something though, you can't keep this all bottled in. It'll send you crazy."

Pulling the blankets back over her head, Jenny listened as Eric walked away before muttering, 'I'm already there'.

Hearing footsteps coming back, Jenny huffed and threw the covers back off. "Fine Eric, I promise."

"That's good I can tell Eric that if you'd like."

Mortified, Jenny sat there frozen, staring up into Lily's kind eyes. "Uh…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Despite shaking her head no, Jenny wasn't all that surprised when the words started spilling from her lips. "This is all I thought I wanted but Blair made it look so easy. It's not easy. And ignoring the social and mental demands for a moment, the financial ones are a nightmare. The girls typically are pretty good at remembering my spending budget in general but with food they just can't wrap their heads around the fact that I can't afford a $120 brunch. Then there's the shopping itself. Its fun but clothes I used to create copies of on my sowing machine are now expected to be bought off the shelf sometimes without even trying them on. They don't look at the price tag they just had the card over."

Wiping her eyes surprised at how emotional she was getting about the whole thing, Jenny tried to compose herself. "And it just gets worse whenever I'm staying over here because it means I'm immersed in the middle of their world and everything that we do suddenly becomes a hundred dollars more expensive. It's like they think I have free reign over your money."

Pulling an envelope from behind her back, Lily watched as Jenny peered at it like it might poison her before opening it.

Tracing her fingers over the smooth plastic, smiling at the bumps which signified her name, Jenny looked back at Lily. "I can't accept this."

"Nonsense, we're basically family now anyway, what's mine is yours. And I know what that life is like, you're dad could never understand that even if he was born into this life. A suit is a suit for guys. The only thing they will likely notice is that it's a bit softer, fits a bit better or lasts a bit longer."

Pulling Jenny into a hug, Lily held her for a moment before continuing. "This won't fix everything so instead maybe you can take them to some places where you don't pay $120 for brunch. Show them the Jenny Humphrey I know they will love. Besides this way I won't have to have constantly worry about having a conversation with Eric about whether there is something he needs to tell me. Be that his sudden desire for a girlfriend to shop for or his decision to wear dresses, either of which usually wouldn't bother me, but right now I can only deal with so much drama and you and Serena are currently filling that quota."

Sheepishly looking down, Jenny knew she should go to school to avoid adding more stress to Lily's plate but she just couldn't not today. Today she needed off.

Pressing a kiss to Jenny's forehead, Lily smiled as the teenager settled back under the cover with no more fuss. "Everything will sort itself out Jenny, trust me on that."

As Lily exited the room she caught Rufus' eye. There was nothing she'd like more than to prevent him from going into Jenny's room but she knew the father and daughter needed to truly talk.

Jenny straightened up as her father came into the room, despite knowing he had very little to stand on given how little time he spent at the loft, Jenny still felt bad knowing he was disappointed with the way she was currently living her life. Especially when he focused on the negatives and the pain it caused her.

Spotting the card on the bedside table, Rufus fought down the frustration at Lily for going behind his back. Instead he sat down on the edge of the bed ready to let his little girl explain her reasoning to him. "Why Jenny?"

Sighing but fixing her posture so that her father understood she meant what she was saying, Jenny looked him in the eye and continued. "Because I had to. Dad, you think that you could just send me off to school with a plaid skirt and a Metro Card and that everything would be okay."

Losing the urge to fight the defensive anger flaring in him, the words spilled out before he could hold them in. "I am not apologising for not having a private plane for you, Jenny."

"You think I'm ashamed of where I come from?" Seeing the pained guilt in his eyes she knew she was right and it was making him hurt for allowing her to feel that way. Moving closer she wrapped her arms around him reminding herself this was her daddy who only ever wanted to understand what was going through her mind.

"No, dad, what I am ashamed of having to bring a brown-bag lunch to school. You know, eat it in the bathroom, and then go out with my friends and pretend that I'm not hungry when I go to lunch with them."

"You don't have to do those things, Jenny. You're making a choice." Rufus' words were pleading to his own ears, pleading her to reassure him that he hadn't somehow created children that were ashamed of him, ashamed of their Brooklynite routes.

"Why don't you get? Do you want me to choose to have no friends? Because that's how this world works. Lily has very kindly given me an easier way of surviving it and also reminded me to be myself to not let who I - Jenny Humphrey - am get lost in this crazy world."

"I don't want to argue anymore. But, I'll think about what you said." Smiling softly at him as that is the most she could ever ask of him, Jenny reached up for one last hug before she got back underneath the covers. "I'll wake you in a couple of hours when I leave for the gallery. Just remember I love you just the way you are and my right to kill him as a father aside, I think that Chuck Bass likes you just the way you are too."

**xoxoxo**

Eric yawned as he walked through the gates of The Palace, he hadn't realised how late it had gotten and couldn't wait to curl up in his bed. As it was he wasn't completely sure he was actually walking in a straight line. Spotting Serena, Eric plonked down next to her on the bench wiggling his toes in his shoes for something to do.

"Hey."

Turning to his sister at her voice, Eric smiled slightly wondering if it had always been this strained between them and it was only now that he had other people he thought of as siblings that he noticed how it should have been. Nonetheless Eric replied, curious as to where Serena was going with this. "Hey."

"Where have you been?"

Sighing at her tone, Eric briefly considered if she knew that she had been much worse than him at his age. "Therapy."

"For four hours?"

Deciding it wasn't worth the fight, Eric started to tell Serena what she was waiting to hear. "Well, before I was." Shrugging, he turned away from her hoping she'd drop it. "I was playing wii tennis with Chuck at this guy named Brantforth's house?"

"Why are you hanging out with him?" The judgemental tone that dripped from her words had Eric bristling and he wondered if he would get into trouble for re-bruising Serena's cheek if he explained the reasoning behind it.

Unable to help himself, Eric's snarky "Brantforth?" slipped out before he continued on ignoring Serena's eye roll. "Chuck is fun,okay? He's cool to me, and he doesn't treat me like some freak that just got out of the Ostroff Center."

Unable to believe she hadn't noticed the stigma associated with her brother, she wondered when it was that everyone found out that Eric had not spent his summer in Miami. Surely she would have noticed that secret being revealed. "Who treats you like that?"

Rolling his eyes, Eric momentarily wished Blair was here. He'd seen her try to help him when the news was accidentally leaked last week when one of the guys who was in Ostroff with him rocked up at St. Jude's asking him if he wanted to celebrate their freedom. However given she was currently the social pariah there wasn't much she could do without making his situation worse. Still if she was here, he knew she would have pulled him into the hug he needed. "Guys at St. Jude's. The girls at Constance… Suki at the Korean deli on 75th street." Unable to not see the ridiculousness in that last clarification, Eric chucked to himself wondering when Suki would stop hiding the knives when she saw him coming.

"Eric…"

It seemed that now he was started he couldn't stop and the words kept spilling from his lips. "And he's not- he's not always careful around me. Like one bad thing, and I'll break or something. Besides, I always wanted a brother, he basically is one, so I'm trying it out, you know?"

Sitting in silence beside her brother, Serena felt her eyebrows furrow as she tried to figure out what to do.

Ignoring the awkward air that now hung around them, Eric stuck his hand out towards her. "Here."

Confused by Eric's actions Serena couldn't help but stupidly ask, "what's this?" as she grabbed the envelope.

"Chuck was given it by Dexter on his way up to see Jenny, he said it came for you this morning. Thought you might want to open it out of the suite, just in case."

"Why didn't he bring it to me himself?" Suspicious, Serena peered at the envelope as is it contained a plague that was destined to wipe out New York starting with her as patient zero.

Shaking his head, Eric answered as he started to get up. "Cause he thought you wanted him to stay away from you." Starting to pass her, Eric paused frozen as he spotted the bag of white powder which fell out. "Whoa. Is that coke?"

Feeling herself vibrate with anger at the fact that her brother was choosing someone over her who obviously didn't care how much trouble he could get into. Serena's words slipped out before shed could stop them. "How do you like a _brother_ who use you as a drug mule?" Spitting the word brother out, she took pleasure in Eric's wince for a moment before realising that making fun of the family her brother was trying to build outside of his blood relations was probably not the best idea to ensure he remained close.

Looking at his sister, Eric tried to hide the hurt at the implications. "Chuck didn't do this. Stop saying he did." With that Eric stormed passed the blonde, not looking in her direction as he hurried to the elevator. Given his phone had died somewhere around the second hour of wii tennis, Eric could only hope that Cameron would be there when he got upstairs. Well that and that Jenny and he were now over the Cruel Intentions phase that had followed the blessed end of the Sweet Home Alabama repeat marathon.

_**The Humphrey Loft,**__** New York  
**__**2nd**__**April**__** 2008**_

Trudging up the steps to the loft, Jenny silently fumed as she wondered what she had done to deserve this. Yes they were all still dealing with the fallout of the plan. And yes, they were barely making it through one day at a time but that shouldn't have meant they'd forgotten her birthday. She'd thought they were better friends than that.

Especially Dan. She knows that Blair and he getting back together even while she was a social pariah was mentally consuming all of his capacities but he hadn't forgotten her birthday ever. He always made her waffles and left a trail of clues leading to her present. Not to mention her dad _always _played her birthday song and no matter how much she made out like she didn't like it, they knew, they had to know it was all I lie. She loved it more than she could ever image.

Hell, her mother had remembered to call from Paris. Something she failed at spectacularly at whenever she had been there in person over the last fourteen years.

Feeling tears prickle at the back of her eyes, Jenny ignored them as she fished for her keys. She could at least accept the fact that she hadn't been sleeping at the loft - per her father's demands that he wasn't yet ready to trust her violent streak had only been a one off - had excused Dan's usual ritual but he hadn't even said anything when she'd spoken to him at school.

Sniffling, she sighed in relief as she finally got the key in the lock. Yes her father was probably going to ground her until she was fifty for this but it was her birthday and she should get to have a say in it. Besides it's not like he would notice, he was out with Lily for a nice romantic dinner.

She didn't even have Eric or Cameron here, they were celebrating their anniversary, for what event Jenny wasn't sure but Eric had spent all week needling her to make sure that she thought that Cameron would love this and love that. So while she thought it was kind of sweet and adorable it also made her want to rip their eyes out.

And Chuck, well don't get her started on Chuck. He'd been M.I.A since Monday when Serena had swept into the suite shouting from the rooftops that Chuck was now a coke dealer and that she was going to make him pay. While Eric had gotten to her in time to prevent a nice new bruise on the opposite side of Serena's _flawless _face, her dad might have a point about that anger thing, Jenny hadn't heard from Chuck since and she was kind of convinced he may have been secretly shuttled off to rehab if Bart had gotten wind of Serena's accusations.

Breathing a sigh of relief as she pushed the door open, Jenny blinked at the darkness, making a note to remember to change the bulb in the side lamp as it failed to turn on when she flicked the switch.

Suddenly light blinded her and she felt her mouth drop open as a mix of 'April Fools!' and 'Happy Birthday Jenny!' were called out. They were all there. All her friends and family, no romantic dinners, no rehab, no forgotten clue trail and waffles as she spotted the envelope in Dan's hand and the delicious scent of doughy goodness hit her.

Feeling the barrier break, tears streamed down her face as she was overwhelmed by emotions.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you talk me into this Dan. Not after the failure that was your mother's thirtieth."

"No dad, they're happy tears. I can't believe you guys did all this." Jenny rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her dad. Spotting the ridiculous cardboard hats perched on everyone's head she laughed once before her eyes widened as they landed on the Jenny cake.

"Yeah… we had no say in that one, sorry." Collectively there were a bunch of laughs that filled the room at Dan's statement but Jenny didn't mind because they were not laughing at her in a mean way, they were laughing because it was such a Rufus thing to do. A hallmark of a 'Rufus Humphrey surprise party disaster' and she couldn't fault him for it because he wouldn't be her dad without it. "On the upside it is one of Maritza's finest."

"I can't believe… I thought you'd all forgotten."

"How could we, I believe the date is painted onto my wall as 'the day that Cameron's life got instantly brighter'." Chuckling at the truth in that statement, Jenny clutched her best friend tighter as she wondered how she had gotten so lucky.

One by one as people came to congratulate her, Jenny lost sight of the two people she wanted to see the most. Deciding Chuck and Blair would find her when they were ready.

Chuck smiled as he saw the pure joy in Jenny's eyes. It had nearly killed him to stay away from her these last two days especially knowing she was worried about him but Blair had convinced him it was a necessary evil to pull off the surprise, stating that Jenny would be too distracted about him to truly think about the fact that it was strange that absolutely no one that cared about her wished her a happy birthday. It was the only way they could guarantee she'd run back to her home.

Spotting the blonde he was trying to avoid walking up to him, Chuck made to move away before Serena latched on to his arm. "Chuck wait, please."

Pausing at the complete turn around of her tone, Chuck paused long enough for Serena to continue.

"I'm sorry Chuck, I know it wasn't you sending the gifts. I think I always knew but I needed it to be you and not her."

Hearing the desperation in her tone Chuck felt himself give. "Fine, how do you know it's Georgina?"

If he wasn't able to tell Serena was genuinely terrified, Chuck would have laughed at the way she looked around as if Georgina's name would summon the bitch, if he wasn't careful Serena might start making him call her she-who-must-not-be-named. Sighing as Serena handed him a letter, he read it out loud and reminded himself that Serena was rightfully terrified. "S. I hope you liked my gifts, I'm back. G."

"We'll talk about this later and I expect you to finally tell me what Georgina's got on you but tonight's about Jenny." Moving away from Serena with a gently squeeze of her hand, he nodded at Blair knowing she'd know what that meant.

Feeling the tension seep from her shoulders, Blair made her way towards Dan slipping her hand into hers pressing her lips to his cheek.

Turning to Jenny, Blair felt her heart lift at the joyful aura surrounding her pseudo little sister and protégé. "Happy Birthday Jen."

"Did you do all this?"

"Chuck and I did, Rufus and Dan helped." Wrapping her arms around Jenny, Blair smiled as she continued. "I have your actual present but I thought you'd also like to know step three just started."

Jenny squealed as she hugged Blair tighter. "You mean I don't have to do this anymore?"

"Yep, you're in the clear." Blair laughed as she stepped back into Dan's arms. "We'll re-evaluate in a year and half. I'm sure you'll be ready by then."

Turning in Dan's arms, Blair smiled up at him before turned back to Jenny and motioning behind him. "I'll talk to you later."

Hearing the chimes of many phones Blair looked over at Dan's phone as he pulled it out.

_**Congratulations are abound.**_

_**Spotted: B and Little J embracing at Little J's birthday party as B's re-**__**ascen**__**ds the throne. With the gang all there this celebration is likely just getting started. C looking pretty suave in his sweater as Lonely Boy retakes his place beside his Queen. With half the alphabet in attendance has any noticed S is nowhere to be seen. What happened to the blonde runaway we used to know? I'll be watching.**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

Turning to Kati, Blair smiled at her as she saw she'd purposely taken the photos when Serena was absent, having been dragged to the bathroom by Is.

Jenny smiled as she pocketed her phone it was soon going to be all over. Turning around to where Blair had been pointing, Jenny jumped and took a step back when she found herself face to face with a fish.

Unable to help herself, burst out laughing. "What is with the dolphin sweater?"

Huffing, Chuck put his hands on his hips looking put out waiting for her to finish.

Unable to look at the pout on Chuck's lips without laughing again, Jenny averted her eyes for a minute before stepping forward and burying herself in his arms. As the familiar feeling of safety arose in her, Jenny almost forgot what they were talking about until Chuck mumbled 'they're sharks'.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself."

Rufus smiled from his place beside Lily as he watched the smile on Jenny's lips get wider as the night continued on. Reaching for the plate on the coffee table, Rufus leaned back turning towards his fiancée finally feeling things were back on track. "Would you like some Jenny cake?"

Shaking her head at him, Lily scooped a piece of cake into her mouth anyway. "While the party is amazing, this cake is by far one of the strangest things I have ever seen."

As the party continued on, Dan found himself overwhelmed at the sheer exuberance that seemed to be settled over the room. Pulling Blair into his arms again, Dan lead her back to his bedroom, sliding open his window and breathing in the crisp air.

Gently stepping out onto the fire escape, Blair turned back and held her hand out for Dan.

Sitting on the cold step, a sigh of happiness escaped him when Blair settled herself in his lap, her hands draped over his shoulders. "I love you."

Reaching up, Blair gently traced the edges of Dan's face before pressing her lips to his. "I do too, more than anything and I love you so much for willing to put up with my idiocy the past few months."

Curling against his chest they sat out there until long after the party ended. Dan writing endlessly in his notebook as Blair simply watched him work, entranced by the concentration he displayed. Finally climbing back inside, Blair shivered at the cold that had slowly and deceptively seeped into her bones. Turning to Dan's draws she searched through them until she found his warmest flannel shirt. Threading her arms through the sleeves, she turned back to Dan as she buttoned up the shirt, smiling as she spotted he was wearing the cotton pyjama pants she had bought him.

Eyeing the smirk on his lips, Blair rolled her eyes slipping under the cover, pressing herself against his bare chest, her fingers dancing over his muscles. "Not one word Humphrey."

"I wouldn't dare Waldorf." Pulling Blair closer Dan closed his eyes and breathed in her familiar scent, the rightness of having her back in his arms sending him immediately into a deep sleep.

**A/N Well hope you liked it. Its a bit of a filler chapter as almost nothing in this episode did not meld well with my story but it got Dair back together again. I wrote most of it in one sitting after getting the review from A7105 instead of studying, so sorry if I missed certain mistakes. Anyway review if you wish and let me know how you feel about our favourite couple being back on track.**


End file.
